Homeless
by Floridianna
Summary: La veille de Noël, Isabella croise la route d'une connaissance qu'elle n'avait jamais oubliée même après tant d'année. Sans abris depuis le décès de ses parents, retrouver cet homme lui permettrait d'espérer une meilleure vie, loin de la rue et du froid hivernal de Chicago.
1. Homeless

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Je suis de retour pour de nouvelles aventures ! Après quelques jours à chercher quelles idées iront pour ma nouvelle histoire, j'ai enfin trouvé le thème que je voulais traiter.

Après avoir écrit **"THE QUEEN"** qui, selon vos reviews, vous a beaucoup plu, je vous emmène avec moi au 21ème siècle dans ma nouvelle histoire : **"HOMELESS"** qui signifie **"SANS-ABRI"** en français. Tout est dans le titre et dans le résumé. Il est inutile que je vous apporte plus d'explications que nécessaire. Et puis, je souhaite aussi garder un peu de suspens :P

.

..

...

 **RÉSUMÉ :**

Le soir de Noël, Isabella croise la route d'une connaissance qu'elle n'avait jamais oubliée même après tant d'année. Sans abris depuis le décès de ses parents, retrouver cet homme lui permettrait d'espérer une meilleure vie, loin de la rue et du froid hivernal de Chicago.

...

..

.

 _Stella82_ et _Lotirelle_ sont les correctrices et relectrices de cette histoire. Encore merci pour leurs travails et leurs nombreux conseils.

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les ai empruntés à Stephenie Meyer où j'ai pris plaisir à m'amuser avec eux et à façonner leurs caractères. Il faudra vous attendre à tout !_

 **Longueur des chapitres :** Raisonnable _(max 6000 mots)_

 **Fréquentation des publications : ** Une fois par semaine.

La fréquentation des publications est susceptible de changer suivant mon inspiration et le nombre d'avis et de lecteurs parce que oui, cela compte beaucoup pour les auteurs comme moi.

J'espère de tout coeur que cette histoire vous plaira et que vous serez nombreux à me suivre dans cette nouvelle aventure.

 **Une nouvelle histoire, un nouveau défi !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	2. Prologue

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Chose promise, chose due ! Je vous offre ce prologue pour que vous puissiez vous faire idée de ma nouvelle histoire. Je ne vais pas poster le premier chapitre directement car l'histoire est peu avancée du côté de l'écriture donc je préfère pour le moment, garder un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, comme précisé sur la page de présentation.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Les fêtes de Noël.

Il me semblait que ces évènements étaient pour moi, les pires journées. A regarder des familles, des couples avec des enfants, des jeunes pressés d'acheter les cadeaux de Noël ou des produits pour le repas.

Tous ces gens avaient la possibilité de faire les fêtes de fin d'année en famille, au chaud, devant un bon repas et un sapin de Noël finement décoré.

Tandis que moi, j'étais contrainte de le faire dehors, dans le froid hivernal.

Oui, je les enviais. J'enviais cette vie que j'ai eue il y a quelques années de cela. J'ai passé de nombreux repas en famille, allant de ma tendre enfance jusqu'au décès soudain de mes parents. Depuis ce jour, je détestais Noël.

Il ne fallait pas croire, je n'ai pas choisi de vivre dehors. Personne ne choisissait d'errer dans les rues, à quémander un peu de nourriture ou un peu d'argent aux passants pour tenter de se maintenir en vie ou à garder notre fidèle couverture pour conserver un peu de chaleur.

C'était dur. Vraiment dur.

Le pire dans tout cela, était que je ne venais pas de Chicago mais de Forks, petite bourgade de l'Etat de Washington. J'avais une vie tranquille et banale là-bas.

A la mort de mes parents, personne n'avait voulu m'accueillir. Certes, ils étaient morts après mes dix-huit ans mais j'aurais apprécié que l'on m'aidât dans cette épreuve. Au lieu de cela, ma famille ne s'était pas manifestée. J'ai finis par comprendre que je ne pouvais que compter sur moi-même.

Chicago a été la ville où ma voiture avait décidé qu'il était temps de me lâcher. Elle était vieille ma camionnette et je n'avais pas les moyens de la faire réparer alors je l'avais abandonnée au bord de la route, espérant que des gens en auraient pitié.

Depuis ce jour, la chance refusait de me sourire. Le seul point d'accroche qui me permettait de ne pas me laisser mourir était Pearl, ma chienne de deux ans. Elle n'était qu'un chiot de deux mois lorsque je l'ai trouvé abandonnée dans un sac poubelle. Heureusement, j'étais arrivée à temps.

Sans sa présence à mes côtés, je ne serais plus là. Elle n'était qu'un animal et pourtant, je l'aimais comme je pourrais aimer une personne quelconque. Elle ne m'avait pas abandonnée, ni trahie. Elle me restait fidèle et arrivait parfois à faire craquer quelques passants pour nous donner à manger.

Assise contre un mur, enroulée avec Pearl dans une couverture, je demandai aux passants de l'aide mais aucun ne manifesta leur envie de nous venir en aide. Certains osaient même me dire de manger mon chien. Ils étaient répugnants.

Contrainte de devoir changer d'endroit, je me levai difficilement, tint la laisse - que je m'étais confectionnée avec les moyens du bord - de Pearl pour marcher. Nous errâmes de longues minutes à travers la foule. Nous avions même eu le droit à des expressions de dégoûts ou de pitié. Chose que je détestais particulièrement car avoir pitié de nous était une chose mais agir en conséquence en était une autre.

Quant à leur dégoût, il était quelque fois compréhensif. Il fût vrai qu'étant sans abris, je n'avais pas la possibilité de me laver surtout en plein hiver. Il m'arrivait parfois de me baigner dans le lac de Michigan mais c'était rare. J'étais plus occupée à trouver quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent qu'à mon hygiène.

Gardant la tête baissée, je ne fis pas attention et fonçai sur quelqu'un.

- _Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous allez ?_

Merde, je voulais justement éviter cela. Il n'avait pas tort. J'aurais dû faire attention pour éviter de me retrouver dans cette situation aussi humiliante.

Me retrouvant au sol, je me fustigeai puis relevai ma tête pour présenter mes excuses. Au lieu de cela, je me figeai en croisant ce visage que je connaissais si bien et ce regard vert qui autrefois, réussissait à me faire rougir.

\- _Bella ?_

 _\- Je … Edward ?_

C'était bien ma veine de revoir mon ancien petit-ami à Chicago, cette ville où je pensais ne connaître personne. Que faisait-il ici d'ailleurs ? Le pays était tellement grand ... J'avais toujours pensé qu'il vivrait à New York ou San Francisco puisque c'était qu'il m'avait toujours dit.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Je sais, le prologue est très court mais ce n'est qu'un prologue. Les chapitres seront bien plus longs. Je vais essayer de me dépêcher d'écrire le chapitre qui est en cours pour essayer de vous offrir le premier chapitre avant la semaine prochaine mais je ne vous promets rien.

Pour bien débuter cette histoire et comme tout auteur qui se respecte, vos avis me sont très précieux alors :

 **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 _Plus il y a d'encouragements, plus l'histoire à des chances d'arriver jusqu'au point final !_

 **JE COMPTE SUR VOUS !**

Ecrivez-moi vos plus belles reviews et je suis même persuadée que vous avez une micro hypothèse à m'offrir en retour **:3**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	3. Chapter One

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Mon avancée dans l'écriture étant rapide, je vous offre ce premier chapitre pour cela mais aussi pour remercier votre fidélité. Retrouver ses anciens lecteurs c'est top mais en avoir des nouveaux c'est encore mieux (:

 **MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS !**

Je ne pensais pas que mon prologue suffirait mais alors je suis touchée !

Merci à _Nedwige Stew, Grazie, gaellejey, HardwickBella, romeila, paulipopo, nanou14, Stella82, AdoreYouu, misslaccro_ pour vos reviews :3

Merci à ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris et dans followers !

En espérant que vous resterez avec moi pendant toute l'aventure :3

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! Aaaaanh, c'est touchant ce que tu me dis là :3 Sache que je suis toujours pressée de lire tes reviews :3 J'espère que cette nouvelle aventure te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Maou :** Merci pour ta review ! Je vais te détendre avant ton mois de partiels, compte sur moi (: J'espère que cette nouvelle aventure te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **pouillie :** Merci pour ta review ! Passes de bonnes fêtes aussi. J'espère que cette nouvelle aventure te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **phani :** Merci pour ta review ! J'aime traiter des sujets différents et me donner de nouveau défi. The Queen en était un et je l'ai réussi grâce aux lecteurs. Je croise les doigts pour que celle-ci connaisse le même succès :3 Passes aussi de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années :) J'espère que cette nouvelle aventure te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Laura :** Merci pour ta review ! J'aime traiter des sujets différents et me donner de nouveau défi. The Queen en était un et je l'ai réussi grâce aux lecteurs. Je croise les doigts pour que celle-ci connaisse le même succès :3 Passes aussi de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années :) J'espère que cette nouvelle aventure te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

En tout cas, si je me fiais à son costume, sa cravate et ses chaussures vernis, il s'en sortait bien mieux que moi dans la vie et j'étais heureuse pour lui. Il le méritait.

 _\- Que fais-tu ici ?_ me demanda-t-il en m'aidant à me relever.

En touchant sa main, je fus prise d'un frisson qui me parcourra l'échine, comme avant. Je rompis notre étreinte et frottai mes mains pour les réchauffer. La paire de gants que je portais était trouée au niveau de mes doigts, m'empêchant de les protéger du froid.

 _\- Je … Je me promenais et toi ?_

Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire que je vivais dans la rue … Ce serait la honte alors que lorsqu'il m'avait quitté, j'étais accepté à Dartmouth et que j'allais entamer des études d'Art tandis qu'il partait pour Harvard dans le but de devenir avocat. J'aurais honte de lui raconter l'échec qu'était devenue ma vie.

Pourtant, Edward n'était pas dupe. Ma tenue n'était en rien celle d'une étudiante ou d'une femme d'affaire. Mes gants troués, mes vêtements larges et ma vieille couverture sur les épaules me trahissaient haut la main.

 _\- J'allais rentrer chez moi. Tu vas bien depuis le temps ?_

 _\- Je vais bien, merci de t'en soucier. Et toi ?_

J'étais tendue et gênée de me retrouver en sa compagnie.

D'abord, sa proximité, son parfum de menthe et de tabac frais ne me laissaient pas insensibles. Et puis, il y avait son regard vert intense, sa beauté naturelle qui avait su me faire céder lors de nos années lycée.

Il avait été mon petit-ami pendant notre dernière année. Nous savions tous les deux que nos chemins risquaient de se séparer d'autant que malgré le fait que j'avais fait un vœu pour Harvard, dans le but de faire des études avec lui, mon dossier n'avait pas été accepté tandis que le sien, avait été reçu positivement auprès de Dartmouth.

Il avait pris la décision de me quitter, prétextant qu'une relation à distance ne pouvait pas fonctionner alors que de mon côté, j'avais été prête à me sacrifier pour lui. Cependant, notre rupture n'avait pas été violente malgré le fait que je fusse blessée par ses mots. Nous nous étions quittés en bons termes.

 _\- Je vais bien. Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?_ m'interrogea-t-il en me scrutant.

Je me balançai sur mes deux pieds tentant de trouver une réponse plausible pendant qu'il me scrutait de la tête au pied. Au fond de moi, je savais qu'il avait deviné. Il attendait juste le bon moment pour me le faire comprendre. En attendant, il me laissait un peu de temps pour le faire avant lui.

 _\- Je … euh …_

Mon regard se vrilla sur Pearl qui regarda attentivement Edward en tirant la langue. Elle ne se méfiait pas de cet homme mais je voyais dans sa posture qu'elle ne restait pas dupe. S'il me menaçait, elle réagirait dans la seconde. Brave bête.

 _\- Tu vis dans la rue ?_

 _\- Non, non, je … je ne vis dans la rue. Je promenais mon chien._

 _\- Avec une couverture sur tes épaules, des gants et des vêtements troués de part et d'autre ? me répondit-il d'une voix dure._

J'avalai difficilement ma salive. Je n'aimais le ton dans lequel il m'avait parlé mais dans son regard, je compris qu'il n'était pas énervé. Il était simplement contrarié par mon mensonge. Edward détestait particulièrement les mensonges. Mais qui pouvait bien les aimer ? D'un autre côté, je ne lui devais pas la vérité. J'étais en droit de vouloir garder mes problèmes pour moi.

 _\- Je m'habille comme je veux,_ attaquai-je.

Il soupira lourdement, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, pinça l'arête de son nez pour marquer son irritabilité. Gestes qu'il avait gardé même après toutes ces années.

 _\- Je t'emmène chez moi,_ dit-il d'un ton formel.

 _\- Non._

 _\- Non ? Bella, tu ne peux décemment pas rester vivre dans la rue. Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Je t'emmène chez moi où tu vivras jusqu'à ce que tu puisses t'assumer toi-même._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas me forcer à venir chez toi, Edward._

 _\- Tu veux continuer à vivre ici ? Dans le froid ? Sans rien manger ? Pour moi, il est inconcevable que je laisse une personne que je connais dans cet état alors s'il te plaît, accepte de venir vivre chez moi._

Vivre chez lui ? A ses dépens ? Non, je n'étais pas comme cela et pourtant, si je souhaitais retrouver une vie normale, j'étais contrainte de passer par-là, de profiter de sa gentillesse jusqu'à ce que je trouvasse un travail pour pouvoir m'occuper de Pearl et de moi.

 _\- Et qu'est-ce que je fais de mon chien ?_

Il jaugea Pearl d'un mauvais œil, me faisant comprendre qu'il ne tolèrerait pas sa présence. D'après mes souvenirs, Edward avait toujours détesté les chiens et cette aversion semblait être encore présente. Il préférait de loin les chats.

J'avais été du même avis quelques années auparavant et puis, ma route avait croisé celle de Pearl où mes pensées négatives sur ces animaux-là avaient changés. Elle était ma vie, désormais.

 _\- Si tu ne l'acceptes pas, je ne viendrai pas._

 _\- Tu peux parfaitement la laisser dans la rue. Elle trouvera un moyen de se nourrir._

 _\- Edward ! Tu ne peux pas dire cela car sans elle, il y a longtemps que je serais morte de froid ou de faim. Elle m'a sauvé la vie et je ne peux pas la vouer à la mort en l'abandonnant dans la rue où des gens en profiteront pour la battre ou l'emmener à la fourrière._

Il soupira et me regarda dans les yeux puis fit de même avec mon chien.

 _\- Tu as gagné mais elle aura sa pièce appropriée. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se balade dans mon appartement._

 _\- Elle dormira avec moi._

Il grimaça puis acquiesça en silence. Il m'incita à le suivre et comprenant que je ne pouvais pas refuser qu'il m'emmenât chez lui, je lui suivais en traînant des pieds. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait, ce que ma vie deviendrait à la suite de nos retrouvailles.

Pour éviter d'être trop envahissante et l'insupporter, je me promis de me mettre rapidement à la recherche d'un emploi. Ainsi, il serait rapidement débarrassé de mon chien et moi.

En arrivant devant sa Mercédès noire luisante, Edward grimaça, pensant sûrement à ses sièges en cuir blanc et de ce que mon chien pouvait en faire. Comprenant sa détresse, je lui donnai ma couverture qu'il prit en ouvrant la portière arrière pour la mettre sur les sièges. Pearl s'y installa rapidement tandis qu'il répéta son geste pour me permettre de m'installer. Il contourna le véhicule et se trouva devant le volant en quelques secondes.

Le trajet fut très silencieux et pesant. Au vu de la petite ride qui séjournait entre ses sourcils, je devinai aisément qu'il se demandait les raisons de ma situation. Je n'étais pas protégée d'un éventuel interrogatoire et intérieurement, je désirais qu'il sût le récit de ces huit dernières années. Il ne pouvait pas m'accueillir aveuglément.

Il soupira lourdement, activa le clignotant, tourna sur la droite, prit une petite télécommande pour ouvrir une grande porte de garage métallique et alla se garer à l'intérieur.

Rien que l'intérieur du parking sous-terrain et les voitures montraient clairement que leurs propriétaires ne vivaient pas dans un quartier pauvre ou encore moins sous les ponts.

Je me sentis rapidement mal à l'aise.

Edward semblait avoir une vie agréable. Il était avocat, un métier qui rapportait beaucoup alors je n'étais guère surprise. A côté de lui, je me sentais comme une misérable poussière. S'il me disait qu'il avait honte de moi, je le comprendrais. Il avait réussi tandis que moi, j'avais échoué.

Il sortit de sa voiture, je l'imitai de peu et m'occupai de Pearl en la tirant avec sa laisse. Elle semblait toute excitée de vivre cette nouvelle vie tandis que moi, j'étais tendue et je restais sur mes gardes.

 _\- Tu n'en auras plus besoin,_ dit-il en prenant la couverture pour la jeter dans une poubelle.

 _\- Tu pourrais au moins me demander si tu peux t'en débarrasser,_ râlai-je.

 _\- Tu vas vivre chez moi. Des couvertures, tu en auras autant que tu le souhaiteras._

J'haussai les épaules en guise de réponse. Mes yeux commencèrent soudainement à me piquer pour une raison qui m'était inconnue. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti l'envie de pleurer. Il faut croire que vivre dans la rue m'avait rendu _presque_ insensible.

Je le suivis en entrant dans l'ascenseur et le vit appuyer sur la touche du cinquantième étage. Probablement le dernier. Sa proximité fut plus gênante que dans la voiture car les souvenirs trouvèrent le moment idéal pour revenir me hanter.

Je caressai la tête de mon chien qui elle, releva la tête pour me regarder. Je souris et craquai littéralement devant sa bouille de chiot, ses oreilles en triangles, ses yeux bleus et sa langue sortie. Elle était tellement adorable que si Edward avait insisté pour que je la laissasse dehors, j'aurais probablement refusé sa proposition. Nous étions toutes les deux inséparables depuis deux ans, maintenant.

 _\- Il faudra que tu sois sage, Pearl._

Elle me lécha la main comme si elle me répondait positivement, m'arrachant un rire. Je savais qu'elle m'avait comprise. Les animaux n'étaient pas si bêtes que ce que l'on essayait de nous faire croire. Pearl était très obéissante quoi que parfois, elle fût une vraie tête de mule lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'en prendre à ses congénères. Elle n'aimait pas les autres chiens.

Soudain, l'impression que je sentais mauvais me poussa à renifler mes vieux vêtements discrètement. Je ne m'étais pas changer depuis plusieurs mois étant donné que j'avais préféré utilisé les quelques pièces récoltées pour me nourrir au lieu de m'habiller. J'avais pu laver mes habits dans le lac mais sans savon, il était compliqué de faire disparaître les mauvaises odeurs.

Autant il y a quelques jours, on m'aurait dit que je sentais mauvais, je n'aurais pas été atteinte par ce genre de propos. Autant aujourd'hui, si Edward était amené à me le dire ou à s'exprimer à ce propos, je le prendrais très mal.

Parce que, merde, nous avions été ensemble et à l'époque, j'étais une fille qui prenait soin d'elle et de son apparence.

Je me raclai la gorge, trouvant le silence pesant et désagréable. Le désir de m'en aller se faisait ressentir mais ma raison réussissait à me céder. Vivre au chaud et avoir la possibilité de se nourrir tous les jours n'étaient pas quelque chose que j'avais pu m'offrir ces derniers années alors je devais saisir cette opportunité.

Edward était sympa d'accepter de m'héberger … Ou alors, faisait-il cela par pitié ?

 _\- Nous sommes arrivés,_ dit-il de son doux ténor.

Même sa voix m'avait manquée …

Il m'ouvrit sa porte, me laissa entrer, la referma et commença à se déshabiller tandis que moi, je restais subjuguée par la décoration de haut standing. Nom d'un chien ! C'était magnifique ! Tout le luxe se reflétait dans cet appartement. Une légère touche de cacher me rappelait les goûts fidèles de mon ancien petit-ami mais le reste, était entièrement moderne.

 _\- Il n'y a que mon appartement à cet étage. Je te donnerai un double des clés une fois que tu seras installée. Nos chambres se trouvent à l'étage, suis-moi._

Je le suivis silencieusement en tirant sur la laisse pour que Pearl pût me suivre. Cette dernière commença à renifler un peu partout dès lors que j'osais m'arrêter quelques secondes. Elle venait d'arriver et elle cherchait déjà à se familiariser avec son nouveau territoire.

Cependant, Edward avait été clair. Elle pourra vivre uniquement dans ma chambre et je le comprenais, il faisait le geste de m'héberger. Je n'allais pas lui imposer ma chienne tous les jours malgré le fait que je lui avais un peu forcé la main.

Nous montâmes les escaliers blancs, recouvert d'un tapis rouge au milieu et nous arrêtâmes dans le couloir.

 _\- Ta chambre sera au fond de ce couloir. La mienne est à l'opposée. J'ai une salle de bain commune mais chaque chambre en possède une alors, seule mon frère n'a pas cette chance._

 _\- Tu vis avec ton frère ?_

 _\- Oui, avec Emmett. Ce petit con ne voulait pas vivre seul. Il dit qu'il n'aime pas la solitude mais maintenant qu'il a rencontré Rosalie, il me casse plus les couilles qu'autre chose._

Je ris en l'écoutant râler. Edward était plus proche d'Emmett que de Jasper. Ils s'entendaient très bien tout comme ils pouvaient se disputer jusqu'à ne plus s'adresser la parole pendant des journées entières. Ils avaient faits les quatre cent coups ensemble et je me souvins d'y avoir un peu participé.

 _\- Tu as l'air heureux._

 _\- Je le suis._

Je souris et le suivi lorsqu'il me fit un signe de le faire. Il m'ouvrit la porte de ce qui devrait être ma chambre. J'entrai à l'intérieur avec Pearl que je tins toujours en laisse mais dont je me promettais mentalement de la lâcher une fois qu'il m'aurait laissé seule.

La chambre en elle-même était très jolie. Un lit king size séjournait au milieu de la pièce et était recouvert d'un drap blanc, d'une couverture grise et de quelques oreillers de différentes couleurs, mettant une touche d'originalité que j'appréciais particulièrement. Quant à la tête de lit, elle était en cuir noir.

Plusieurs tableaux de peintres inconnus étaient accrochés au mur de couleur taupe dont un réussi à attirer mon regard. Je me promis de m'y intéresser plus tard.

Un balcon ou plutôt, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait d'une immense terrasse lorsque je fus plus proche, offrait une vue magnifique sur les buildings de Chicago.

Quant à ma salle de bain, elle se trouvait à côté de la porte d'entrée et était plus grande que celle que j'avais pu avoir à Forks. Il y avait une baignoire, une immense douche à l'italienne, des lavabos en coupe. Le tout, décoré par de grands miroirs et des murs pourpres.

J'eus les larmes aux yeux en constatant qu'après avoir vécu plusieurs années dans la rue, j'allais vivre dans un appartement de luxe. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux.

Désireuse de le remercier, je me tournai pour lui faire face mais lorsque je remarquai qu'il m'avait laissé seule, je fus légèrement déçue. J'avais été persuadée qu'il était resté avec moi pendant ma petite visite et qu'il m'avait observée mais d'un autre côté, je remerciai son envie de vouloir me laisser un peu d'intimité.

Je soupirai lourdement en ravalant mes larmes. Un petit coup d'œil sur mon reflet me rappela que je ne m'étais pas regardée dans un miroir depuis plusieurs mois car j'avais refusé de prendre conscience de mon apparence.

En me regardant, je me demandai comment Edward avait-il fait pour me reconnaître ? Je n'étais plus la Bella qu'il avait connu. J'étais laide, amaigrie et mes cheveux étaient emmêlés. Mes lèvres gercées saignaient un peu tandis que mes yeux rougis et mes cernes témoignaient ma fatigue. La dernière fois que j'avais dormis une nuit complète datait de plusieurs mois voire, de plusieurs années.

Le coup de tête de Pearl sur ma cuisse me ramena au moment présent. Je détachai sa laisse et la laissai gambader dans notre pièce puis, étant donné que je n'avais aucun bagage avec moi, je décidai de prendre une douche. Retirer toute la crasse ne me ferait rien de mal.

Je me déshabillai rapidement et fis une boule avec mes habits usés dans le but de les jeter après m'être lavée. J'entrai dans la salle de bain puis, dans la douche.

N'ayant pas eu la chance d'apprivoiser la nouvelle technologie, je m'avouais un peu perdu avec tous ces boutons. A Forks, ma douche était plus simple avec ses deux robinets chaud et froid. Sur celle-ci, il y avait, un robinet pour pression de l'eau et un autre pour la température.

Après quelques minutes à batailler, je réussi à la maîtriser et pus me laver sous l'eau chaude. Mes muscles se détendirent et l'eau devint rapidement grise. J'étais honteuse de me voir ainsi. La saleté courrait sur moi. Autrement dit, me doucher allait me prendre un temps fou.

Par chance, je trouvai un gel douche, un shampoing et même un sachet rasoirs neufs pour m'occuper de moi. Certes, avant, j'utilisais l'épilateur électrique ou la cire chaude mais je n'allais pas me plaindre de la présence de ce rasoir. Je désirais à tout prix me débarrasser de tous ces poils. Heureusement que je n'étais pas naturellement poilue.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, serviette autour de mon corps et me rappelai soudainement que je n'avais aucun vêtement à enfiler hormis ceux que j'avais porté jusque-là. Je venais de me doucher, je n'allais tout de même pas les remettre, si ?

Ma question trouva rapidement sa réponse puisqu'une pile d'habits se trouvait miraculeusement sur mon lit. J'étais pourtant persuadée qu'elle n'y était pas avant que je n'allasse me laver.

Edward était-il entré pour me les donner ou était-ce à quelqu'un d'autre ? En toute logique, si cette pièce était ma chambre, cela signifiait que personne ne la partageait avec moi. Mon ancien petit-ami me l'aurait dit, non ?

Merde, voilà que je doutais …

Ne désirant pas rester enrouler dans cette serviette, je fouillai dans la pile et trouvai un pyjama complet et parfait pour terminer la journée. Tant pis … si cela appartenait à quelqu'un, il n'hésiterait pas à me le dire lorsqu'il se pointerait.

Je frottai mes cheveux dans ma serviette et alla l'étendre sur le séchoir prévu à cet effet. Je retournai dans la chambre et découvris Pearl, allongée sur mon lit.

 _\- Pearl, il faut que tu descendes. Tu ne dormiras pas dans mon lit mais parterre._

Habituellement, elle dormait contre moi et c'était grâce à sa chaleur corporelle que j'avais pu survivre durant les deux derniers hivers. Mais maintenant, et étant donné que rien n'était à moi, je préférai qu'elle n'abîma pas les affaires.

Qui sait, peut-être que je retournerai dans la rue dans les prochains jours ? J'étais craintive et je ne pouvais pas penser autrement pour le moment. Je me l'interdisais.

Pearl descendit et se roula en boule à même le sol. J'eus un pincement au cœur en la voyant ainsi, me faisant culpabiliser. Elle était mon bébé.

Je m'accroupis, déposai un bisou sur sa tête et lui fis un câlin avant de me relever de me préparer à rejoindre Edward. Il m'attendait sûrement en bas et je n'allais pas rester enfermée alors qu'il s'agissait de ma première nuit ici.

Et puis, le remercier pour ce qu'il faisait était la moindre des choses que je pusse faire.

\- _Je reviens très vite ma fille et je vais essayer de te ramener une grosse couverture rien que pour toi._

Pearl releva la tête tandis que je refermai la porte à contre cœur. Je soufflai un bon coup et descendis les escaliers à pas lents. J'entendis deux voix masculines et la télévision qui semblait diffuser un match de baseball.

Je souris en reconnaissant la voix grave et forte d'Emmett qui m'avait tant manqué. Il était rentré et j'avais hâte de le retrouver.

Puis, je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure et me sentis rougir lorsque la voix rauque d'Edward lui répondit.

Nous avions rompus et pourtant, le revoir après tant d'années venait de refaire sortir les sentiments que j'avais eu jadis pour lui.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Un premier chapitre et déjà des sentiments :3

Dans cette histoire, je compte mettre plus de romance que du drame malgré la situation de Bella. Je vais essayer de changer mes façons de faire, un autre défi s'annonce. Seul mon cerveau est maître de mon inspiration donc les catégories de cette histoire risque de changer à tout moment.

Maintenant, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire :3

 **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Laissez courir vos doigts sur vos claviers et dites-moi ce que vous pensez de mon nouveau bébé :3

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** _Une petite hypothèse ?_ **:3**


	4. Chapter Two

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Après m'être réveillée d'une soirée bien arrosée, je me manifeste pour vous offrir ce petit chapitre. Cela ne fait pas exactement une semaine mais je suis persuadée que cela ne vous dérange aucunement. Je me trompe ? **:P**

Je vous souhaite une très bonne année, très bonne santé que vos meilleurs voeux se réalisent et que vos projets prennent vie ! En ce qui me concerne, ce sera, je l'espère, la publication d'une de mes œuvres. Il suffit juste de croiser les doigts et d'y croire jusqu'au bout !

 **MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS !**

Vous avez été nombreux à commenter et cela me touche beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup **:3**

Merci notamment à _lolotte94, gaellezjey, Adore Youu, romeila, Nedwige Stew, donatellobridou, mfanderob, chouppy, olivia59350, canada02, larosesurleau_ **&** _misslaccro_ pour vos reviews, votre soutien et votre fidélité déjà bien respectée **:3**

Merci à ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris et dans followers !

En espérant que vous resterez avec moi pendant toute l'aventure **:3**

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! C'est triste de se retrouver à la rue et c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé d'aborder le sujet. Encore un défi que je vais essayer de respecter à la lettre tout en façonnant les personnages de Stephenie Meyer à ma manière (puisque cette histoire est personnelle). Il faudra que tu t'attendes à tout :P Mais, comme tu l'as dit, je ne pense qu'il y aura des méchants de partout comme dans "The Queen" mais plus des coups bas (pour ne pas être vulgaire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire). Ton cerveau bouillonne déjà d'hypothèses haha mais partage-les moi :P Tu sais à quel point je les adore haha. Je te souhaite une bonne année, bonne santé et que tous tes voeux se réalisent ! J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture.

 **Mallliiiiiaaa :** Merci pour ta review ! Je te remercie pour tes compliments et comme tu dois bien t'en douter, ma façon d'écrire était complétement différent dans mes débuts et cela me fait plaisir de voir que je me suis améliorée (même je l'ai constaté par moi-même). Sache que je comprends parfaitement des appréhensions. Ce n'est que le début. Je n'ai pas encore façonné parfaitement le caractère de Bella. Il est vrai qu'elle aurait dû l'envoyer balader mais voir son ex a été un choc (Edward est son premier amour) et elle ne voulait plus vivre dans la rue. Peu de SDF ont une proposition de ce genre. Après, tu verras (si tu as lu mes autres histoires) que je n'aime pas spécialement les "Bella" trop faible, qui n'ont pas de répondant sans pour autant être méchante mais comme je te l'ai dit, son caractère est encore flou pour moi malgré les idées qui fusent dans ma tête. Ton avis qu'il vienne d'une lectrice amatrice ou pas reste très important et je le prends en considération pour ne pas te décevoir et répondre à tes attentes qui peuvent très bien être celles des autres lecteurs. Donc non, tu ne m'as pas blessée, loin de là. Tu as été très respectueuse contrairement à certains lecteurs qui ont parfois du mal avec le respect. J'espère que mes explications ont été claires pour toi. Je te souhaite une bonne année, bonne santé et que tous tes voeux se réalisent ! J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture.

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Je déhembulai dans le salon à la recherche du lieu où provenait les voix. Une fois arrivée à destination, je me figeai en voyant Edward et Emmett dos à moi, les yeux rivés sur la télévision, une bière dans la main.

Je n'osai pas manifester ma présence et fis même quelques pas en arrière pour ne pas les déranger et retourner dans la chambre en toute discrétion. Cependant, mon corps refusa de collaborer avec moi en ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

 _\- Bonsoir,_ dis-je timidement.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent, surpris. Emmett, fidèle à lui-même, me gratifia d'un grand sourire tandis qu'Edward me fit un clin d'œil et m'offrit son sourire en coin.

 _\- Bella, quelle surprise !_ s'exclama Emmett en sautant du canapé, faisant râler son frère.

 _\- Salut, Emmett. Je suis contente de te revoir._

 _\- Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour on deviendrait colocataire, j'aurais préparé ton arrivée des mois à l'avance._

Je souris, touchée. Je regardai Edward, en lui demandant silencieusement si Emmett était au courant de la raison de ma venue ici. Je ne voulais pas être amenée à lui mentir et lui raconter une vie imaginaire dont je me perdrais forcément dans les explications.

 _\- Il est au courant,_ répondit-il en buvant sa bière.

 _\- Je vous remercie de m'avoir accueillie et prêter ces vêtements._

 _\- Je n'allais pas te laisser vivre dans la rue._

 _\- Rosalie n'a pas hésité une seule seconde lorsque mon idiot de frère l'a appelé pour qu'elle te prête quelques vêtements,_ rétorqua Emmett.

Il but une gorgée de sa boisson, se dirigea vers la cuisine que je devinai être spacieuse et revint avec une bouteille de bière à la main qu'il me tendit.

 _\- Non merci, je n'en veux pas, Emmett._

 _\- Oh allez, je sais que la Bella que je connais adore les bières._

 _\- Je n'en ai pas bu depuis très longtemps._

 _\- Il est temps de reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes,_ dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je cédai et pris la bouteille entre mes mains. Lorsque j'étais une adolescente, j'avais un peu abusé des fêtes étudiantes, des sorties en boîte et des soirées alcoolisées. J'avais finis par m'habituer et ne pas être soûle trop vite. Aujourd'hui, je savais que ma capacité à tenir s'était réduite. Cependant, je ne faisais pas de ce détail une tare.

 _\- Merci,_ soufflai-je en portant la bouteille à ma bouche.

Je grimaçai en avalant une gorgée de ma boisson, me souvenant que le goût de la bière était spéciale. Je me souvins que j'adorais en boire. Il fallait simplement que je m'habituasse à reprendre cette vieille habitude.

 _\- Je suppose que tu as faim ?_ me demanda Edward.

Je m'interrompis dans dégustation, sentant les larmes menacer de couler. Depuis combien de temps on ne m'avait pas posé cette question ? La faim me tenaillait depuis tant de mois ...

D'ailleurs, le dernier repas que j'avais pu avaler datait de cinq jours.

Je m'étais nourris d'un sandwich périmé que j'avais récupéré dans la poubelle d'un supermarché tandis que Pearl, avait eu le droit à quelques tranches de jambon. Autrement dit, j'étais affamée. Avant, je ne connaissais pas la sensation de satiété. Aujourd'hui, c'était tout le contraire. Heureusement que l'eau du lac me permettait de m'hydrater dès que le besoin se faisait sentir.

 _\- Suis-moi,_ m'ordonna-t-il.

J'avalai ma salive difficilement et le suivi jusque dans la cuisine. J'avais raison, elle était spacieuse. La pièce en elle-même se composait de tous les équipements que l'on rêvait de trouver dans une cuisine.

Un îlot central dominait la pièce et chaque meuble était de couleur pourpre comme ma salle de bain. Le carrelage gris foncé et les rideaux blancs donnaient cet aspect de modernité présent dans tout l'appartement.

 _\- Que veux-tu manger ?_ m'interrogea-t-il en s'installant devant sa cuisinière.

 _\- Je ne sais pas,_ murmurai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

J'étais affamée mais je me sentais incroyablement gênée qu'il s'occupât de moi ainsi. Certes, il me proposait simplement de me faire à manger mais chaque geste de sa part ou de celle d'Emmett comptait. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils pensassent que je profitais d'eux alors qu'ils étaient mes amis.

 _\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir gênée. Dis-moi ce que tu veux et je te le prépare._

 _\- Profites-en. Edward est un vrai cordon bleu,_ intervint une voix féminine inconnue.

Je me retournai pour mettre un visage sur cette voix et vis une grande femme blonde me sourire amicalement. Ses yeux bleus et son maquillage léger et ses formes généreuses mais juste comme il fallait, mises en valeur par des vêtements haute couture. Elle était une belle femme.

 _\- Je suis Rosalie, la petite-amie d'Emmett. Tu dois être Isabella ?_

 _\- Enchantée. Tu peux m'appeler Bella, je préfère mon surnom._

 _\- Enchantée Bella. Je vois que les vêtements que je t'ai passés te vont à merveille._

 _\- Merci pour cela, d'ailleurs._

 _\- Je t'en prie. Je suis toujours présente lorsqu'il s'agit d'aider les amis de mes amis._

Je souris amicalement et me tournai à nouveau vers Edward qui attendait toujours que je lui répondisse.

 _\- Un sandwich fera l'affaire._

Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Ma réponse ne sembla pas lui plaire et il me le fit comprendre rapidement :

 _\- Ton corps amaigri réclame tout sauf un sandwich, Bella._

Honteuse, je baissai la tête pour cacher les prochaines larmes. Je ne m'étais pas attendue qu'il exposât mon physique de cette manière mais je supposais qu'il l'avait fait pour me faire réaliser que je ne pouvais plus me contenter d'un sandwich pour me nourrir puisque désormais, une cuisine et des placards remplis étaient à ma disposition.

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je n'ai pas mangé un vrai repas depuis tellement longtemps,_ me confiai-je en croisant son regard.

Un éclair de pitié traversa ses pupilles. Éclat que je détestais mais dont j'évitais de lui en faire la remarque. Ce n'était pas le moment.

 _\- Laisse-moi faire, dans ce cas. Je te laisse rejoindre Emmett et Rosalie pendant que je te prépare ton repas._

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Cesse de me remercier, Bella._

 _\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'en empêcher. Nous nous sommes à peines retrouvés que tu fais déjà beaucoup de choses pour moi._

 _\- C'est ce que font les amis, non ?_

Étions-nous amis ? Est-ce que des anciens amants pouvaient devenir amis ? Dans ma tête, cela sonnait faux surtout si j'y incluais Edward. Néanmoins, je n'allais pas refuser cette amitié qu'il m'offrait. J'en étais plutôt contente.

 _\- Je suppose._

Il me sourit et me laissa retourner auprès d'Emmett, de Rosalie et de son fidèle match de baseball.

Je m'assis à ses côtés sur le canapé et me concentrai sur l'écran de télévision. Le souvenir de voir mon père regarder un match et ma mère râler parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se délecter de sa série à l'eau de rose préférée, me pinça le cœur.

Mes parents étaient décédés depuis sept ans et pourtant, je n'avais pas encore fait mon deuil. Les évènements qui ont suivis leur disparition m'avaient empêché de le faire. Et puis, je m'étais retrouvée à la rue …

 _\- Alors, tu racontes quoi de beau ?_ me demanda Emmett.

 _\- Emmett !_ le réprimanda Rosalie.

 _\- Ah merde … excuse-moi Bella, je ne voulais pas …_

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave,_ le rassurai-je en souriant.

Et voilà, l'ambiance était encore tendue par ma faute. Il mourrait lui aussi d'envie de connaître mon parcours mais ne posait aucune question et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Intérieurement et j'ignorais pour quelle raison mais je souhaitais me confier à Edward en premier.

 _\- Tu fais quoi en ce moment ?_ l'interrogeai-je.

Quitte à l'empêcher de s'intéresser à moi autant en profiter pour en apprendre plus sur mon ami.

 _\- Je suis à la recherche d'un travail._

 _\- Et tu as pu faire des études ?_

 _\- Tu sais, après ma blessure au genou, je n'ai pas pu accepter le recrutement dans l'équipe de baseball de Seattle alors j'ai essayé de me focaliser sur des études de commerce. J'ai tenu jusqu'à la fin de mon master mais j'aimerais vraiment devenir coach sportif._

 _\- Je m'en souviens. Tu étais doué au baseball._

 _\- Et je le suis encore._

Je ris en affrontant son regard taquin. Emmett était resté Emmett. Il n'avait pas changé avec l'âge hormis les quelques petites rides sur son front, il était toujours mon ami.

Il était plus âgé qu'Edward et Jasper. Ce dernier était le fils cadet de Carlisle et Esmée Cullen. Mon ancien petit ami avait deux ans d'écart avec ses deux frères.

 _\- Je ne le sais pas puisque je n'ai pas encore revu à l'œuvre._

Il plissa ses yeux en me regardant, me faisant rire davantage.

 _\- Si je n'avais pas de problème avec ce foutu genou, je t'aurais montré mes capacités._

 _\- Peut-être qu'un jour, tu pourras._

Il me sourit amicalement tandis que Rosalie était au téléphone. La jeune femme parlait un peu fort, faisant râler son petit-ami qui dû monter le son de la télévision.

« _Un match de baseball, ça se respecte_ », tels étaient les mots de Charlie.

 _\- Non, Alice, ce n'est pas possible et tu le sais autant que moi !_ s'écria-t-elle en passant sa main dans les longs cheveux blonds.

 _\- Qui est Alice ?_ demandai-je à Emmett.

 _\- Oh, c'est la copine de Jasper. Elle n'est pas plus haute que trois pommes mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être exaspérante !_

 _\- Tu ne l'aimes pas ?_

 _\- Non, je l'aime bien. C'est Edward qui ne la supporte pas._

 _\- Pour quelle raison ?_

 _\- C'est physique. Il y a quelque chose chez elle qui ne me revient pas,_ répondit Edward à sa place en sortant de la cuisine.

J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, tout le monde ne peut pas nous plaire et vice-versa,_ reprit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je souris et le vit prendre deux verres à pied et retourner dans la cuisine. Je supposais qu'il avait bientôt terminé de cuisiner et l'odeur qui émanait de la pièce réveilla mon estomac qui avait su s'endormir pendant une durée indéterminée.

 _\- Alice non plus ne le tolère pas. Ils sont chiants quand ils sont tous les deux dans la même pièce car ils s'envoient sans cesse des piques. Par contre, quand Jasper est là, ils font l'effort de s'ignorer par respect pour lui._

 _\- Est-ce qu'un jour, je vais pouvoir la rencontrer ?_

 _\- Elle doit venir demain avec …_

 _\- Oh putain, c'est vrai !_ s'écria Edward de la cuisine.

Emmett rit, se reprit et me répondit :

 _\- Je disais donc, elle vient demain pour fêter Noël. Et là, elle essaye de négocier avec Rosalie pour savoir si l'appartement est suffisamment décoré._

Je fronçai les sourcils, regardai autour de moi et lui fis part de ma constatation :

 _\- Je ne vois aucune décoration._

 _\- Edward préfère le faire au dernier moment. Les invités viennent dans la soirée. Il estime qu'il a encore le temps._

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne veut pas laisser Alice le faire ?_

 _\- Déjà, parce qu'il ne la supporte pas et en plus de cela, s'il la laisse faire, l'appartement ressemblera plus à une fête foraine qu'à un lieu décoré pour l'évènement._

 _\- Je le comprends._

 _\- Quand je disais qu'à l'époque vous vous étiez bien trouvé, je ne mentais pas._

Je souris et rougis à l'énonciation de notre couple. Nous avions été très fusionnels et nous avions partagés de bons moments. Au fond de moi, j'espérais que tout redevînt comme avant mais je savais que mon rêve était plus beau que je pouvais le croire. Edward ne voulait sans doute plus de moi.

 _\- Il est célibataire si tu veux mon avis,_ me chuchota Emmett en souriant.

 _\- Il ne veut peut-être plus de moi._

 _\- J'n'en suis pas si sûre._

Je levai les yeux au ciel, méfiante vis-à-vis des pensées de mon ami. Je me souvins qu'il avait eu beaucoup de plan aussi foireux les uns que les autres. Ses idées de départ étaient très bonnes mais il avait du mal à s'arrêter et souhaitait sans cesse les amplifier. Résultat, aucune d'elle ne finissait comme il espérait.

 _\- En tout cas, je suis heureux que tu sois avec nous pour fêter Noël._

Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre que j'étais aussi heureuse malgré ma gêne ressentie. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer lors d'une fête de famille. J'arrivais au dernier moment, ce n'était pas respectable.

 _\- Bella, tu viens manger ?_ m'appela Edward.

 _\- J'arrive !_

Je me levai du canapé à l'instant même où Rosalie raccrocha son téléphone pour le poser sur la petite table. Elle réussit d'ailleurs à obtenir l'attention d'Emmett pour lui parler. Il devait vraiment être amoureux car avoir ce pouvoir-là pour une personne quelconque était très dur.

Je souris et entrai dans la cuisine où je vis Edward attablé, me souriant. Je rougis et m'installai en face de lui. Il y avait deux assiettes. Une pour lui, une pour moi.

 _\- Tu n'as pas mangé ?_

 _\- Juste un petit encas. Je souhaitais manger avec toi._

 _\- Merci._

Il sourit, se retourna pour prendre la poêle et déposa un steak et des pâtes dans chacune de nos assiettes.

 _\- J'ai voulu cuisiner simple mais comme Rosalie l'a dit, je suis un vrai cordon bleu._

 _\- Pourtant, tu ne savais même pas cuisiner un œuf avant et tu détestais cela._

 _\- Il faut croire que la solitude a eu ses avantages._

Mon sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'il me demanda si je souhaitais un peu de vin. J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse et vit le liquide bordeaux se verser dans mon verre.

 _\- C'est du Syrah, vin français,_ m'indiqua-t-il en tendant son verre dans ma direction.

Je pris le mien. Nous trinquâmes ensemble et nous bûmes chacun une gorgée du précieux liquide. Hum, délicieux.

De cette façon, j'avais du mal à croire que nous ne nous étions pas vus pendant huit ans. Tout semblait être comme avant hormis notre statut d'ami. Nous nous entendions bien et nos conversations se déroulaient à merveille. Cependant, je savais qu'il ne tarderait pas à me poser des questions privées.

Malgré le fait que je n'étais pas prête à me confier, une fine partie de moi l'était. Il me prenait sous son aile. Je me devais d'être honnête avec lui pour qu'il sût les raisons de ma condition de sans-abri.

 _\- Tu aimes ?_

 _\- C'est très bon. Merci encore._

Si j'avais été seule, je me serais probablement jetée sur la nourriture tellement j'étais affamée mais je ne pouvais décemment pas me comporter ainsi devant Edward. Un peu de tenue tout de même.

Le plat était simple mais très bon. Je pris plaisir à mâcher de la vraie nourriture. La viande me permettrait de reprendre les forces que j'avais perdues et je savais qu'il l'avait deviné en me préparant ce repas.

Le dîner se passa en silence. Pour une fois, il ne fut pas pesant mais agréable. Je sentais néanmoins Edward m'observer et je m'attendais à tout instant qu'il me passât un interrogatoire. Je priais intérieurement pour que ce moment fût retardé au maximum.

 _\- Tu m'as dit que tu étais avocat. Tu te plais dans ton métier ?_ lui demandai-je pour le détourner de ses pensées.

 _\- Je fais le métier de mes rêves. Je me plais dans mon travail et jusqu'ici, j'ai toujours remporté mes procès. J'ai même réussi à monter mon propre cabinet._

 _\- Je suis contente pour toi. Ton rêve s'est réalisé._

 _\- Ouais, je suis fier de mon parcours._

 _\- Tu as raison, c'est ce qu'il faut faire._

Il releva la tête, me regarda intensément, soupira et se lança :

 _\- Et toi, Bella … Qu'as-tu fait ces huit dernières années ?_

Je baissai instantanément la tête, me rendant compte qu'au lieu de détourner la conversation, je l'avais aidé à s'intéresser à moi, à ma misérable vie.

 _\- Il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose,_ répondis-je en jouant avec les spaghettis à l'aide de ma fourchette.

 _\- Tu ne voulais pas faire des études d'art ?_

 _\- Tu t'en souviens …_ murmurai-je en souriant.

 _\- Tu m'en parlais tous les jours et des étoiles brillaient dans tes yeux dès que tu me montrais des œuvres et que tu me les détaillais avec finesse. Il est impossible pour moi de l'oublier._

 _\- J'en rêve toujours,_ dis-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Il fronça les sourcils et me regarda avec inquiétude. Traits familiers que j'avais eu l'habitude d'observer du temps où nous étions ensemble. Il avait été constamment inquiet pour moi. A ses côtés, j'avais été sa fragile petite-amie. Ce qui aurait dû être agaçant et vexant pour quelqu'un d'autre, moi, j'en étais satisfaite. Il me surprotégeait et j'étais heureuse de me sentir en sécurité dans ses bras.

 _\- Pose-là ta question, Edward._

 _\- Tu es sûre ?_

 _\- Je vois que cela te démange._

 _\- Je ne veux pas te forcer._

 _\- Tu m'accueilles chez toi. Je te dois bien une explication._

Il soupira, mangea ses derniers morceaux de viande puis me regarda. J'inspirai profondément, me préparant à répondre à ses questions.

 _\- Tu me promets d'être honnête ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas mentir et je n'ai pas envie de le faire. Tu as besoin de savoir et je vais respecter ta demande._

 _\- Cela te dérange si je souhaite que tu commences par le début ?_

 _\- Non, pas du tout._

 _\- Dans ce cas, je t'écoute._

J'avalai difficilement ma salive, me préparant mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. Lui parler me permettrait de me libérer de tout ce poids, de se sentir plus légère. Je savais qu'Edward ne me jugerait pas. Je le connaissais et il n'était comme ça.

A l'époque, j'étais admirative face à son sang-froid, sa maturité et sa tolérance. Il n'acceptait jamais le jugement que les autres faisaient sur autrui et préférait avoir sa propre analyse. D'ailleurs, s'ils les avaient écoutés, il ne serait jamais sorti avec moi, j'en étais persuadée.

Mon regard s'ancra dans le sien, mes dents mordillèrent ma lèvre inférieure tandis que quelques rougeurs prirent la possession de mes joues. Ses pupilles vertes avaient toujours ce genre de réaction chez moi.

 _\- Commençons …_

Son sourire qu'il m'offrit en guise de réponse me donna la force de commencer et d'aller jusqu'au bout.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Arrf, je sais, j'ai coupé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Mais les lecteurs qui m'ont suivis dans mes aventures, savent que mon sadisme est bien pire **:P**

Je compte aller doucement pour ce début, ne pas me précipiter. Je sais où je vais, ne vous en faites pas. Juste, je ne veux pas aller trop vite et faire n'importe quoi donc si vous avez l'impression que l'histoire n'avance pas, sachez que c'est normal. Bien entendu, l'histoire ne se basera pas sur une seule et même soirée sinon, je me serais contentée d'écrire un OS.

Maintenant, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire **:3**

 **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Laissez courir vos doigts sur vos claviers et dites-moi ce que vous pensez de mon nouveau bébé **:3**

Les raisons qui ont poussées Bella à se retrouver à la rue vont être énoncées dans le prochain chapitre (inutile que je joue le suspens là-dessus) et comme, je suis persuadée que vos cerveaux bouillonnent d'hypothèses, vous ne pouvez pas les garder pour vous haha **:P**

 **J'ai hâte de vous lire !**

 _A la prochaine fois !_

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** _Une petite hypothèse ?_ **:3**


	5. Chapter Three

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 **Je vous offre ce chapitre car vous avez été nombreuses à laisser votre avis et je ne pouvais que vous faire ce cadeau-là. Je vous rends la pareille, comme dirait-on.**

 **MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS !**

Vous avez été nombreux à commenter et cela me touche beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup **:3**

Merci notamment à _lolotte94, Adore Youu, romeila, Nedwige Stew, donatellobridou, mfanderob, chouppy, olivia59350, canada02, larosesurleau, Nash-elle, canada02, birignie, lelene972, lyllou42, Nanoulaet, alextis77, Hardwick Bella, Stella82, haroldsweed_ **&** _misslaccro_ pour vos reviews, votre soutien et votre fidélité déjà bien respectée **:3**

Merci à ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris et dans followers ! _(je ne peux pas énoncer tous les pseudos parce que vous êtes très nombreux mais merci quand même)._

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Kccb :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu l'as découverte pile au bon moment puisqu'elle vient de commencer haha. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Deb :** Merci pour ta review ! Les caractères de mes personnages ne sont pas encore parfaitement définis dans ma tête. Je verrai ce que je fais de chacun d'eux. Pour le moment, c'est juste Edward qui ne supporte pas Alice et Alice qui ne supporte pas Edward. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. J'espère que la suite ta plaira  & Bonne lecture.

 **phani :** Merci pour ta review ! Haha, serais-tu facilement influençable par les goûts d'Edward ? J'ignorais que tu n'aimais pas le personnage d'Alice, c'est bon à savoir :P J'espère que la suite ta plaira  & Bonne lecture.

 **Brille :** Merci pour ta review ! C'est toujours plaisant de récupérer ses lectrices :3 Je prends en compte ton hypothèse reste à savoir si elle sera confirmée ou pas :P J'espère que la suite ta plaira  & Bonne lecture.

 **Doriane :** Merci pour ta review ! Dans ce cas, j'espère que tu seras présente jusqu'au bout pour ma nouvelle histoire. J'en serai très touchée. J'espère que la suite ta plaira  & Bonne lecture.

 **Mallliiiiiaaa :** Merci pour ta review ! Si ta review avait été insultante oui, j'aurais été offensée. Or, tu as été respectueuse dans tes explications et c'est ce que j'apprécie. Si elle parle de tolérance vis-à-vis d'Edward, tu comprendras les raisons mais pas pour tout de suite. L'histoire ne fait que commencer. En effet, Bella se sent coupable de ne pas avoir réussi et je construis son personnage par rapport à ce que j'aurais ressentis si j'avais été à sa place. Pour un point de vue d'Edward, je ne suis pas certaine. J'avoue que je ne suis pas fan pour alterner les points de vue. Je n'en prévois pas pour le moment. Je verrai bien au fil de l'écriture si cela est nécessaire ou non. J'espère que la suite ta plaira  & Bonne lecture.

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

Dans ma tête, fusèrent les jours suivants notre rupture. Je n'avais pas été au mieux de ma forme même si après tant d'années, j'avais finis par l'accepter. Il souhaitait que je commence par le début alors c'était ce que j'allais faire. J'inspirai profondément et me lançai :

 _\- Après notre rupture, je ne voulais voir personne et désirais rester seule dans ma chambre. Ta simple présence m'aurait suffi mais tu étais parti pour Harvard alors … je savais que c'était impossible._

Parler de notre rupture me fit mal et je me sentais gênée de lui faire part de mes sentiments à ce propos. Il s'en fichait probablement mais c'était le début par lequel j'avais souhaité commencer. J'avais pour espoir de ne pas être la seule à m'être sentie mal après, histoire de ne pas avoir l'impression d'avoir été stupide.

 _\- Et puis, je suis à mon tour partie pour Dartmouth. Je me suis installée sur mon campus universitaire avec une étudiante mais on ne se supportait pas. J'ai suivi me première année là-bas et j'avais l'impression de vivre mon rêve avec les cours et les stages. J'étais vraiment dans mon élément._

Je regardai un instant Edward et le vis en train de m'imiter attentivement. J'appréciais le fait qu'il reste silencieux et qu'il me laisse parler. Je savais que mes explications seraient suivies par des questions mais pour le moment, il respectait mon besoin de tout déballer.

 _\- Puis, mes parents sont décédés dans un accident de voiture. Je suis revenue à Forks pour organiser l'enterrement et toute la paperasse dont j'avais besoin. Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai eu la visite d'un huissier qui apparemment, était venu plusieurs fois pour le règlement d'une dette importante. C'était le dernier délai._

Je soupirai et repris :

 _\- J'ai proposé de faire hypothéquer la maison parce que je ne voulais pas m'en séparer et je n'avais aucune idée du montant exact de la dette. Il m'a annoncé que cette solution avait déjà été mise en œuvre. Et lorsque j'ai pris connaissance de la somme, j'ai non seulement compris que mes parents vivaient au-dessus de leurs moyens mais qu'en plus de cela, faire hypothéquer la maison n'avait servi à rien. Je me suis donc résignée à la vendre à contre cœur._

Je le vis froncer les sourcils, preuve que des questions fusaient dans sa tête. Je mourrais d'envie de savoir ce qu'il voulait me demander mais je préférais finir mon récit avant de le laisser parler.

 _\- Faute de moyens, j'ai dû abandonner mes études et ma vie au campus. Je devais rembourser le reste de la dette de mes parents et payer un logement était impossible. Malheureusement, je me suis vite rendue compte que mon compte en banque était vide. La dette n'est pas totalement payée et ma vie à la rue a duré beaucoup plus longtemps que ce que j'avais pensé._

 _\- Tu n'es pas allée voir ta famille ?_

 _\- Aucun membre de ma famille n'a voulu m'accueillir. Mon unique tante a répondu que j'étais assez âgée pour m'occuper de moi-même. J'étais majeure alors je ne pouvais plus prétendre à faire la demande d'une famille d'accueil. D'autres enfants en avaient besoin avant moi._

 _\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu à la rue ?_

Les larmes revinrent se pointer au coin de mes yeux. Je mordillai mes lèvres gercées pour les retenir. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Je devais prendre sur moi comme j'ai toujours su le faire jusqu'à maintenant.

 _\- Sept ans._

Il soupira et secoua la tête de droite à gauche puis me répondit :

 _\- Tu aurais dû m'appeler. Je t'aurais aidée sans problème._

 _\- Je supposais que tu étais heureux alors je ne voulais pas te déranger et te forcer à t'encombrer d'une personne comme moi._

 _\- Tu n'as jamais été encombrante pour moi, Bella._

J'haussai les épaules tandis qu'il enchaîna :

 _\- Sinon, jamais nous n'aurions été ensemble._

 _\- Sûrement mais nous avions rompus. Je ne voulais pas être un fardeau pour toi._

 _\- Cela signifie que tu as l'impression d'être un fardeau, en ce moment ?_

J'hochai timidement la tête, ayant soudainement l'impression de me faire disputer. Il pouvait être très impressionnant quand il s'y mettait celui-là.

 _\- Tu es mon ex mais tu es aussi mon amie. Te voir dans la rue a été un choc pour moi. Est-ce que tu as validé ta première année de licence ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Je vais prendre quelques jours de congés après Noël et je t'aiderai à t'inscrire à l'université de Chicago et à t'occuper de toute la paperasse._

 _\- Mais je n'ai pas les moyens de payer des études !_

 _\- Bella, qui a dit que j'allais te laisser payer ? Je sais que tu n'as pas les moyens tout comme tu ne les as pas pour acheter de la nourriture. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de te prendre sous mon aile. Ne refuse pas mon aide parce qu'au fond de toi, tu sais que tu n'as pas le choix._

Je gigotai sur ma chaise, bus une gorgée de mon vin et finis mon assiette tout en songeant à ses dernières paroles. Il avait raison. J'étais obligée de passer par-là si je souhaitais me relever. Personne d'autre ne s'était proposé de m'aider hormis Edward et il semblait le faire de bon cœur alors pourquoi refuser ? Pourquoi refuser alors que des personnes dans ma situation rêveraient de rencontrer une personne aussi généreuse que lui ?

 _\- Dès que j'ai un peu d'argent de côté, je vous aiderai à payer les courses et tout le nécessaire._

 _\- J'ai acheté cet appartement. Il n'y a donc aucun loyer à payer. Emmett ne me paye rien alors je ne vais pas te faire payer. Je vais … attends, je reviens._

Il s'éclipsa dans le salon quelques minutes puis revint avec son portefeuille. Il en sortit une carte noire luisante. Ne me dites pas qu'il … ?

 _\- Tiens, je te prête ma carte pour que tu puisses t'acheter des vêtements, des produits de beauté et tout ce dont tu as besoin. Tu ne rechignes pas même si je sais que tu n'aimes pas cela mais je ne te laisse pas refuser._

 _\- J'ai l'impression d'être ta fille._

Il sourit et me répondit :

 _\- Tu risques de penser la même chose si je te dis que je te passerai un peu d'argent de poche sur ton compte pour que tu puisses te faire plaisir. Quant à ta dette, je me chargerai de la payer._

 _\- Edward ! J'accepte peut-être que tu m'aides financièrement mais ne te sens pas obligé de payer ma dette !_

 _\- Bella, j'ai tellement d'argent que mon compte en banque explose et malgré le fait que je fasse de nombreux dons, il faut bien que j'en fasse quelque chose._

 _\- S'il te plaît, laisse-moi m'occuper de cette dette. C'est tout ce que je te demande._

Mon regard suppliant fut suffisant pour le faire céder, me surprenant au passage. J'avais pensé devoir lui sortir des arguments imaginaires et probablement ridicules pour qu'il finisse par accepter ma demande…mais non, il n'avait rien dit…

 _\- J'accepte mais si tu as la moindre difficulté, tu me préviens._

 _\- Oui, papa._

Il leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

 _\- Je t'en prie, ne m'appelle pas papa. Nous sommes sortis ensemble, nom de dieu !_

Je souris, craquant devant sa mine enjouée. Plus je recommençais à passer du temps avec lui, plus je comprenais pour quelle raison j'étais facilement tombée amoureuse de lui. Il était si gentil et si généreux que j'en oubliais même son côté ronchon le matin ou lorsqu'il n'avait pas sa dose de caféine. Du moins, d'après mes souvenirs. J'ignorais s'il était toujours ainsi maintenant.

 _\- Tu as fini de manger ?_

 _\- Ouais, c'était très bon._

 _\- Tu veux quelque chose d'autre ?_

 _\- Non, je n'ai plus faim, merci._

 _\- Je t'ai connue plus affamée._

 _\- Mon estomac s'est habitué,_ répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

 _\- Compte sur moi pour te faire prendre du poids._

Je souris davantage lorsqu'il me pointa du doigt pour appuyer ses dires puis baissai la tête sur mon assiette.

Je me levai de ma place et commençai à débarrasser nos assiettes, nos couverts et nos verres. Je cherchai le lave-vaisselle en jetant quelques regards autour de moi – avec une cuisine aussi équipée, cela m'étonnerait qu'il n'y en ait pas – et me dirigeai vers celui-ci pour tout mettre à l'intérieur.

Lorsque je me retournai, je vis Edward en train de nettoyer la table. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'encore ce matin, je me demandais où j'allais pouvoir dormir, si j'allais trouver à manger pour Pearl et moi, si j'allais survivre à cette énième nuit dans le froid.

En repensant à Pearl, je me souvins qu'elle devait être affamée. Je levai les yeux au ciel, me fustigeant d'être une mauvaise maîtresse.

 _\- Hum, Edward, je peux te demander quelque chose ?_

 _\- Dis-moi tout._

 _\- Aurais-tu quelque chose comme du jambon ou un peu de viande pour mon chien ? Elle est autant affamée que moi …_

 _\- Je peux lui donner un steak, si tu veux._

 _\- Merci mais par contre, je préfère qu'il soit cuit._

 _\- Je m'en charge._

 _\- Je peux le faire, tu sais._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je n'aime pas les chiens mais tu tiens beaucoup à ta chienne alors je suppose que je vais faire un effort._

 _\- Tu n'es pas obligé._

Il me regarda en souriant puis déposa une entrecôte sur la poêle. Avec un morceau pareil, Pearl allait être contente, j'en étais certaine !

 _\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas non plus les chiens ?_

 _\- C'était le cas jusqu'à il y a deux ans où j'ai trouvé une petite boule de poils abandonnée dans un vulgaire sac poubelle. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser là alors qu'elle couinait et qu'elle me regardait de ses yeux bleus azur. J'ai littéralement craqué sur cette petite chose. Je l'aime tellement parce qu'elle m'a offert la compagnie et la fidélité._

Je vis sourire Edward alors qu'il retournait la viande pour la faire cuire de son autre côté. Je compris que je m'étais emballée dans mon récit mais j'admirais tellement Pearl que j'avais parfois du mal à m'arrêter lorsque je parlais d'elle.

 _\- En t'écoutant, tu me donnes envie de la connaître mais je ne vais rien te promettre. Je préfère qu'elle reste dans ta chambre pour le moment car si Emmett sait qu'il y a un chien, il va devenir fou, ce con._

 _\- Il en veut toujours un ?_

 _\- Il en meurt d'envie._

 _\- Je me souviens qu'il voulait un doberman mais que vos parents lui avaient ramené un petit caniche à la place._

Il éclata de rire en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Ce jour-là, nous avions eu les meilleurs fous rires de toute notre vie. C'était l'anniversaire d'Emmett et au lieu de demander une console, une télévision ou bien une moto comme tout homme qui se respecte, il avait demandé un chien. Leur mère, ayant peur des grands chiens, avait fait le choix de lui prendre un caniche et la tête de mon ami à ce moment-là avait été mémorable.

 _\- Qu'est devenu le caniche ?_

 _\- Il vit chez nos parents. Emmett ne s'en est jamais occupé comme son chien mais il prenait quand même soin de le nourrir et de le promener lorsqu'il devait le garder une journée ou un week-end._

 _\- Quel était son nom déjà ?_

 _\- Diesel._

Il rit en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

 _\- Ce caniche est encore plus feignant qu'Emmett et il s'appelle Diesel,_ marmonna-t-il en plaçant le steak dans une assiette en plastique.

Je ris avec lui, m'imaginant ce pauvre chien, victime des envies de mon ami.

 _\- Tiens, prends cette assiette._

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Est-ce que tu comptes nous rejoindre ou souhaites-tu te reposer ?_

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre par la négative, souhaitant passer du temps avec mes amis mais je fus trahie par mon corps qui décida qu'il était temps de bâiller. L'image du lit king size qui m'attendait me hanta rapidement. L'envie de dormir et de profiter de l'épaisse couverture, des draps frais et d'un matelas moelleux était très tentante.

 _\- Je crois que j'ai eu ma réponse,_ dit-il en riant.

 _\- Je serais bien restée avec vous mais je crois que je vais aller dormir un peu si cela ne te dérange pas._

 _\- Tu es ici chez toi. Tu dors, tu sors et tu manges quand tu veux, Bella._

 _\- Encore merci._

 _\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi._

Je ne sus pas ce qu'il me prit mais je fis les derniers pas qui nous séparaient et l'embrassai sur la joue. J'eus presque l'envie de gémir tellement la sensation de sa peau à la fois piquante et douce sous mes lèvres était agréable.

Il fut surpris par mon geste mais je pus voir son regard vriller sur mes lèvres. Bon sang, il ne fallait pas que je réponde à l'appel qu'étaient devenues les siennes. C'était encore trop tôt. Nous venions de nous retrouver. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui sauter dessus !

 _\- Bonne nuit, Edward._

 _\- Bonne nuit, Bella._

Je sortis de la cuisine en tenant fermement l'assiette dans mes deux mains.

 _\- Bonne nuit Emmett et Rosalie !_

 _\- Bonne nuit !_ dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Par chance, Emmett n'avait pas remarqué mon assiette et ne pouvait donc pas me demander pour qui était réservé ce steak. Mon ancien petit-ami ne souhaitait pas qu'Emmett soit au courant bien que je trouvais inutile de lui cacher l'existence de Pearl car étant donné qu'il vivait ici, il le saurait tôt ou tard mais je respectais sa demande.

Je montai les escaliers avec prudence pour ne pas tomber et entrai rapidement dans ma chambre où Pearl m'avait attendue. En la voyant assise au milieu de la pièce, je me souvins que je lui avais promis une couverture mais que j'avais oublié de demander à Edward de m'en prêter une.

 _\- Regarde ce que je t'ai apporté ma fille,_ dis-je en posant l'assiette à côté de la porte.

Pearl releva la tête en reniflant, s'approcha timidement de son repas et lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment près, elle se jeta dessus et le dévora en quelques minutes.

Je me mis à fouiller les placards et par chance, je trouvai une couverture pour mon chien. Elle n'était pas très épaisse mais cela ferait l'affaire pendant quelques temps.

Je l'entreposai au pied de mon lit et tapotai dessus pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devrait dormir ici dorénavant. Elle renifla son nouveau panier, fit plusieurs tours sur elle-même et s'allongea lourdement.

Fidèles à nous-même, nous nous fîmes un câlin et tandis que je lui déposais plusieurs bisous sur sa tête, elle en profita pour me lécher le visage. Je détestais quand elle faisait cela car après, j'avais plein de bave mais cela me faisait quand même rire. C'était sa façon à elle de me témoignait son amour.

 _\- Nous allons dormir dans notre nouvelle chambre. Nous avons toutes les deux un lit et désormais, nous ne serons plus obligées de fouiller dans les poubelles ou de supplier les passants pour nous nourrir. Une nouvelle vie commence pour nous, ma fille et nous allons réussir à la rendre meilleure._

Le jour où j'avais compris que la rue serait ma maison, je n'avais jamais imaginé que mon ancien petit-ami me viendrait en aide et pourtant, ma bonne étoile avait décidé de le remettre sur mon chemin.

Et plus que tout, je voulais croire que mon calvaire était maintenant fini.

Je priai pour que demain, les retrouvailles avec ses parents et sa famille se passent au mieux. Je n'étais pas rassurée et l'angoisse ne me lâcherait pas jusqu'au moment fatidique.

 _Faites que tout se passe bien,_ implorai-je avant de m'endormir et de rejoindre le pays des rêves.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Pas de fin sadique, cette fois-ci **:P**

Bon, la plupart des lecteurs ont devinés les raisons qui ont amenées Bella à se retrouver à la rue mais en même temps, cette situation est généralement précédée suite à un problème d'argent. Je dis bien, généralement. Je sais que toutes les situations ne sont pas toutes identiques.

Maintenant, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire **:3**

 **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Laissez courir vos doigts sur vos claviers et dites-moi ce que vous pensez de mon nouveau bébé **:3**

 **J'ai hâte de vous lire !**

 _A la prochaine fois !_

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** _Une petite hypothèse ?_ **:3**


	6. Chapter Four

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 **Je vous offre ce chapitre avec un peu de retard car j'étais de corvée cuisine tout le week-end (et pourtant, je n'aime pas spécialement cuisiner haha). Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude. Je remercie mes deux correctrices pour la correction de ce chapitre.**

 **MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS !**

Vous avez été nombreux à commenter et cela me touche beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup **:3**

Merci notamment à _miss-stella6, donatellobridou, Stella82, Vans8, HardwickBella, Sandriine, romeila, Nash-elle, gaellezjey_ **&** _larosesurleau_ pour vos reviews, votre soutien et votre fidélité déjà bien respectée **:3**

Merci à ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris et dans followers ! _(je ne peux pas énoncer tous les pseudos parce que vous êtes très nombreux mais merci quand même)._

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Malllliiia :** Merci pour ta review ! Evidemment que Bella n'a pas tout dit. Ce n'est que le troisième chapitre. Je n'allais pas tout révéler dans un seul et même chapitre. Il va falloir un peu de patience pour tout découvrir. Tu n'es pas la seule à penser qu'Edward est arrogant et pourtant, ce n'était pas mon but. Toute façon, je l'aime toujours cet Edward haha. Bella est encore sous le choc de l'avoir retrouvé. Son caractère se mettra en place petit à petit. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **phani :** Merci pour ta review ! Je pense la même chose que toi. Parfois, le caractère d'Alice est bien construit. Certes, elle sautille de partout mais elle peut être attachante surtout lorsqu'elle est complètement tarée. C'est pour cela que j'ai tendance à l'utiliser pour les magouilles et les coups bas. Bon, je ne sais pas encore ce que j'ai prévu de faire avec elle hein ^^ Pour le chien, ne t'en fais pas, j'y ai pensé. Mais je dois t'avouer que j'avais oublié de le faire promener haha. Bella n'a pas encore obtenu son diplôme, elle a simplement validé sa première année. Edward veut l'aider à reprendre ses études. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture.

 **Vicki :** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente de te retrouver dans ma nouvelle histoire. En espérant que la lira jusqu'au point final :) J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Maou :** Merci pour ta review ! Je croise les doigts aussi pour Bella :) J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Heey :** Merci pour ta review ! Je sais qu'il y a quelques lecteurs qui ont été déçus de la tournure de The Queen _(être victime de son imagination n'apporte pas que du positif)._ D'autre ont aimés mais après tout, chacun ses goûts. Je croise les doigts pour que cette histoire te plaise jusqu'au point final :) J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Pouillie :** Merci pour ta review ! Ah, tu me diras laquelle tu préfères lorsque tu en seras certaines haha. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Clara :** Merci pour ta review ! Mes chapitres sont un peu court, je l'avoue. Avant, j'en écrivais des très longs et maintenant, j'essaye de les réduire pour ne pas faire trop de pages. Celui-ci est plus long que le précédent. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **charlene :** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente de te compter parmi mes lectrices. Je croise les doigts pour que tu continues d'aimer cette histoire jusqu'au point final :) J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **val :** Merci pour ta review ! Mon imagination ne me lâche pas d'une semelle haha et cette histoire en est le résultat. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Brille :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu connaîtras le montant de la dette dans peu de temps mais un peu de patience :P Un battle de chien ? Vraiment ? Haha, je ne m'étais pas imaginée cela. J'aime toujours le Edward que je construis, tu sauras :3 J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Petite souris :** Merci pour ta review ! Je note ton hypothèse dans un coin de ma tête qui sera confirmée ou non dans les prochains chapitres. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu en apprendras toujours un peu plus sur Edward  & Bella mais pas tout d'un coup sinon ce n'est pas drôle haha. Je compte bien conserver le suspens jusqu'au bout. Pour Alice, je ne te dis rien qui pourrait te donner des indices. D'ailleurs, à l'instant même où j'écris ma réponse, je viens d'avoir une idée la concernant :P Je ne supporte pas non plus le caractère qui lui est accordé habituellement. J'essaye de changer à ma manière. J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **Kccb :** Merci pour ta review ! Le caniche d'Emmett en couple avec le chien de Bella ? Hahaha ! Sacrée hypothèse qui m'a bien fait rire mais honnêtement, je ne pense pas que je vais la réaliser. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

.

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

Se réveiller dans un lit, sous une couverture, sans être dérangée par les passants, les klaxons des voitures, le froid ou la pluie et tous les inconvénients de la rue, était un véritable bonheur. Non, c'était l'extase à l'état pur. J'avais même eu la chance de faire une grasse-mâtinée.

J'ouvris les yeux en sentant un mouvement sur mon lit et souris en voyant Pearl, les deux pattes sur le matelas, la langue sortie et ses pupilles bleues me scruter avec attention. Je caressai sa tête et elle me lécha la main, m'arrachant un rire.

Puis, sans que je ne fisse attention, elle sauta sur le lit pour se mettre au-dessus de moi et commença à me lécher le visage. Je ris et tournai la tête de droite à gauche pour m'épargner un minimum mais ma fille était maligne.

Elle s'allongea sur moi, posa sa tête sur ma poitrine et ferma les yeux. Nous avions toujours dormi ainsi lorsque nous avions la chance de trouver un banc pour la nuit. Elle me réchauffait et me sécurisait.

J'embrassai le bout de sa truffe puis ses babines, mon lieu de prédilection pour lui faire des câlins.

Je me souvins quand elle était bébé et qu'elle faisait la taille de mon ventre. Aujourd'hui, elle était aussi grande que moi mais légèrement plus lourde. Cependant, elle aussi connaissait les conséquences de la vie dans la rue.

Je savais pertinemment que son poids était anormal mais j'avais toujours fait en sorte qu'elle ait quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Et même si nous passions des journées sans manger, Pearl restait fidèle et ne m'avait jamais abandonnée.

Des larmes silencieuses tracèrent leurs chemins sur mes joues lorsque j'osai me remémorer toutes ces années à vivre dans la rue. En sept ans, le seul moment de bonheur avait été ma rencontre avec Pearl. Sans elle, il y a longtemps que je ne serais plus là.

Se rendant compte de mon état, Pearl releva la tête et couina, me faisant craquer plus que je ne le faisais déjà pour elle. Elle me donna des coups de tête et me lécha de temps à autre, réussissant à me consoler. Elle était ma bouée de sauvetage.

Je sursautai en entendant quelqu'un toquer à ma porte. J'essuyai les dernières larmes, m'assis contre le lit en plaçant ma fille entre mes jambes.

 _\- Entrez._

La porte s'ouvrit sur Rosalie qui me souriait amicalement.

 _\- Salut, tu as bien dormi ?_

 _\- Pour une fois, oui._

Son sourire s'agrandit et son regard se reporta sur Pearl. Elle écarquilla les yeux puis les leva au ciel et s'exclama :

 _\- Si Emmett voit ton chien, il va devenir fou._

Je ris et lui répondis :

 _\- Je sais, Edward me l'a dit._

Elle me demanda silencieusement si elle pouvait rentrer, ce à quoi je répondis positivement. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'assit sur le coin de mon lit puis caressa Pearl et me dit :

 _\- Je ne suis pas contre pour avoir un chien mais Edward ne veut pas alors j'essaye de faire comprendre à mon idiot de petit-ami de respecter son choix étant donné que cet appartement est plus le sien que le nôtre mais ce n'est pas facile tous les jours._

Nous rîmes toutes les deux. Je me sentais bien avec Rosalie. Elle dégageait une sympathie qui arrivait parfois à me mettre mal à l'aise par manque d'habitude. Emmett avait trouvé celle qui lui correspondait, j'en étais persuadée. Et puis, de toute manière, nous nous étions perdus de vue pendant beaucoup d'années. Je n'avais donc pas le droit de porter un jugement sur leur couple. Je ne me le permettrais pas.

 _\- Je voulais te proposer de venir avec moi faire un peu de shopping pour t'aider à reprendre une vie normale le temps qu'Edward s'occupe de décorer l'appartement. Est-ce que tu es partante ?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas contre. J'espère seulement que tu n'es pas ce genre de personne qui sautille partout et qui force les gens à s'habiller de telle ou telle manière,_ dis-je en massant la nuque de ma chienne qui avait la tête posée sur ma cuisse et qui dormait paisiblement.

Elle rit franchement en rejetant sa tête en arrière puis, elle se reprit et me rétorqua :

 _\- Dieu merci, je ne suis pas comme Alice._

 _\- Je devrais donc me méfier d'elle ?_

 _\- Si tu fais comme moi et que tu arrives à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, elle ne t'embêtera plus. L'ennui est que cela risque de prendre du temps._

J'acquiesçai en silence et priai intérieurement, pour que cette Alice ne m'importune pas.

 _\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu es l'ancienne petite-amie d'Edward ?_

 _\- Ouais, tu as bien compris._

 _\- Désolée, Emmett et moi nous nous disons tout alors …_

 _\- Oh ce n'est pas grave._

 _\- Il n'est plus avec sa copine depuis deux mois, maintenant._

Sa révélation me surprit peu puisqu'Emmett m'avait dit qu'Edward était célibataire mais je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce que Rosalie me fît part de ce détail. Néanmoins, je me réjouissais qu'il ne soit plus en couple. Cela pouvait paraître égoïste de ma part mais le voir avec une autre femme m'aurait fait mal.

 _\- Comment s'appelait-elle ?_

 _\- Hum, Angéla. Je me suis toujours demandée ce qu'il pouvait lui trouver._

 _\- Pour quelle raison ?_

J'avais l'impression de me comporter comme une vipère en espérant obtenir des défauts sur cette Angéla. Pourtant, Edward ne m'appartenait pas. Il était libre de sortir et de vivre avec toutes les femmes qu'il souhaitait. J'ignorais pour quelle raison mais, je ressentais une certaine possession à son égard.

 _\- Trop calme, trop ennuyante. Edward est quelqu'un qui aime sortir, bouger et s'amuser avec ses amis. Elle, elle préférait se vautrer sur le canapé, à lire, à regarder la télévision et à se goinfrer de tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver dans les placards de la cuisine. Même Emmett est moins pire qu'elle, c'est dire._

 _\- Je vois le genre,_ répondis-je en souriant.

 _\- Elle était insupportable et profitait de son argent. Seule Alice l'appréciait mais bon, cela importait peu à Edward puisqu'entre cette dernière et lui, ce n'est pas le grand amour._

 _\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre._

Elle sourit et dit :

 _\- Je peux te poser une question ?_

 _\- Je t'écoute._

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que cela n'a pas fonctionné entre Edward et toi ?_

 _\- Hum, il voulait étudier à Harvard et moi, j'ai été obligée de partir pour Dartmouth. Nous nous sommes séparés parce qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à vivre une relation à distance._

Elle hocha plusieurs fois la tête en faisant une moue adorable.

 _\- Si tu veux, je peux t'aider …_

 _\- M'aider à faire quoi ?_

 _\- A retourner avec Edward._

 _\- Rosalie, il est célibataire depuis peu. Il a sûrement besoin de se remettre de sa rupture …_

 _\- Crois-moi, il s'est très bien remis de sa rupture, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

 _\- Tu veux dire que … ?_

Elle hocha la tête avec un grand sourire, répondant à ma question au passage.

Je ressentis comme un pincement au cœur. Je soupirai lourdement, me fustigeant d'avoir ce genre de réaction. Encore une fois, il ne m'appartenait pas. Il était libre de ses fréquentations.

Mais merde, je me rendais compte que je l'aimais encore … J'avais su refouler mes sentiments pour lui durant ces dernières années mais il me suffisait de le revoir pour que tout revînt en un claquement de doigt.

 _\- Après toutes ces années, il ne veut sans doute plus de moi._

 _\- Hum, c'est ce qu'on verra._

Je soufflai discrètement et me reportai sur Pearl pour la réveiller et l'installer sur sa couverture. Elle râla mais se laissa faire. Je l'embrassai sur la tête et me promis de revenir avec un gros paquet de croquettes. Avant cela, je devais demander à Edward la permission de le faire. Il s'agissait de sa carte et de son compte, tout de même.

 _\- Veux-tu que je t'aide à te préparer ou je t'attends en bas ?_

 _\- Je pense être capable de me débrouiller seule et je ne suis pas très bavarde. Tu risques de t'ennuyer._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne le suis pas non plus. Je t'attends en bas. Tu peux prendre ton temps, nous ne sommes pas pressées,_ dit-elle en se levant du lit.

 _\- Merci._

Elle ouvrit la porte, se tourna vers moi et me répondit avec le sourire :

 _\- Je t'en prie._

Elle referma la porte et me laissa seule. Je soupirai, m'étirai et retirai mon pyjama. Je le posai sur le lit et filai sous la douche. Je repris facilement les bonnes et vieilles habitudes et cela me fit un bien fou. J'étais de nouveau moi.

Une fois lavée, ma serviette autour de moi, je rangeai le lit, pliai mon pyjama pour le reposer dessus, aérai la pièce en ouvrant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le balcon, pris un jean bordeaux et un débardeur couleur camel que m'avait donné Rosalie.

N'ayant pas de brosse, je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux pour les démêler du mieux que je pus et ignorai l'étape du maquillage puisque je n'en possédais pas.

A cette pensée, je constatais qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses à acheter et je me sentais coupable de devoir dépendre d'Edward mais il avait tellement insisté que je ne pouvais pas refuser. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, de toute manière.

Quand je fus prête, je refermai la baie vitrée – ne désirant pas que Pearl aille sur la terrasse sans moi – fermai les rideaux, fis un dernier câlin à mon chien, pris mes papiers dans mon vieux manteau ainsi que mes habits de la veille pour les jeter et sortis de la chambre avec le sourire.

J'avais déjà hâte de revoir Edward.

Je descendis les escaliers rapidement et vis Edward assis à la grande table du salon, les yeux se baladant entre l'écran de son ordinateur et sur un épais dossier. Le voir porter des lunettes me fit sourire, me rappelant qu'il m'avait juré que jamais il ne porterait ces choses immondes. Et pourtant, je le trouvais incroyablement sexy ainsi.

 _\- Salut,_ dis-je timidement.

Il releva la tête, me sourit et me répondit :

 _\- Tu as bien dormi ?_

Je rougis comme une idiote et hochai la tête en guise de réponse.

 _\- Si tu as faim, j'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner. Tout est dans la poêle._

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Et si tu cherches à jeter ces vêtements, la poubelle se trouve dans la pièce adjacente à la cuisine._

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Cesse de me remercier, Bella._

 _\- Au risque de paraître impolie ? Je me sens bien quand je te remercie._

 _\- Très bien alors fais-le,_ rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Mon sourire s'agrandit. Je mourrais d'envie de m'installer à ses côtés et de profiter de sa proximité comme du temps où nous étions ensemble mais ne fis rien. Il fallait que je réussisse à contrôler un minimum mes vieux sentiments pour lui de peur qu'il ne me rejetât. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Je filai dans la cuisine, cherchai la pièce adjacente, la trouvai et entrai à l'intérieur pour jeter mes habits dans la poubelle prévue à cet effet. Il y en avait d'ailleurs plusieurs. Une pour les vêtements neufs pour les dons, une pour les verres, une pour les cartons et une pour le plastique. Edward semblait tenir à faire le tri et c'était un trait que je ne pouvais qu'apprécier.

Je retournai dans la cuisine, me lavai les mains et regardai le petit-déjeuner qu'il m'avait préparé. Des œufs brouillés, du bacon grillé, des saucisses turques, des haricots blancs, une bouteille de sirop d'érable et un verre de jus de fruit m'attendaient sur l'îlot central.

Je me léchai les lèvres, impatiente de goûter à ce repas copieux. Ignorante de l'évolution de la technologie de ces dernières années, je mis du temps à comprendre comment faire fonctionner la cuisinière avec tous ces boutons tactiles. J'étais tentée d'aller demander de l'aide à Edward mais je souhaitais pouvoir me débrouiller seule.

Je soupirai de soulagement lorsque je réussis enfin à l'allumer. Je fis réchauffer ce qu'il m'avait préparé et fermai même les yeux pour en apprécier l'odeur. Mon estomac se réveilla à cet instant précis.

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure, ne réussissant toujours pas à me rendre compte de la chance qui me souriait depuis bientôt deux jours. J'avais peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve et que je finisse par ouvrir les yeux et retrouver la triste réalité.

Je secouai la tête pour revenir au moment présent, refusant de me laisser envahir par mes idées noires. Tout semblait réel et je me devais d'y croire jusqu'au bout.

Lorsque tout fut chaud, j'éteignis la cuisinière sans difficulté, déposai le tout dans une assiette et rangeai la poêle dans le lave-vaisselle. Il y en avait même un prévu pour ce genre d'objet ! L'appartement de cet homme était hautement luxueux.

Je m'étais toujours dit que si je réussissais à sortir de la rue, je commencerais une nouvelle vie dans les quartiers sud de Chicago, dans un appartement miteux. Grâce à Edward et à sa générosité, tout était différent.

 _\- Tu te régales ?_ me demanda soudainement Edward, les lunettes accrochées à son t-shirt.

 _\- C'est très bon, merci beaucoup._

 _\- Je me suis souvenu que tu aimais les saucisses turques,_ dit-il en s'accoudant en face de moi.

 _\- Tu en as acheté rien que pour moi ?_

 _\- Non, j'en mange depuis que tu me les as faites découvrir. Je ne peux plus m'en passer._

Je souris en rougissant comme une écrevisse. Il se souvenait de beaucoup de détails et cela me touchait intérieurement.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il s'excusa, le sortit de la poche arrière de son jean, décrocha et posa contre son oreille.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de saluer la personne, confirmant le fait qu'il ne l'appréciait pas et cela se voyait dans sa gestuelle.

 _\- Tu as déjà récupéré toutes tes affaires. Il n'y a plus rien à toi, Angéla._

Je me tendis en entendant le prénom de son ex, baissai la tête et picorai mon assiette. L'envie de le scruter était puissante mais je ne voulais pas paraître trop curieuse alors manger semblait plus respectable. Je n'avais jamais vu cette femme et je la détestais déjà.

 _\- Non, ne viens pas aujourd'hui, ni les autres jours. Quand je t'ai quittée il y a deux mois, ce n'était pas pour blaguer. J'étais sérieux !_

Il raccrocha, trifouilla quelque chose avec son téléphone.

 _\- Je la bloque comme ça, elle ne m'emmerdera plus,_ marmonna-t-il en posant son téléphone sur le bar.

La question me brûlait les lèvres mais la peur de le vexer subsistait alors je me tus. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que mon filtre à parole ne décidât de me lâcher …

 _\- C'était ton ex ?_

Il releva la tête pour me regarder et heureusement pour moi, son regard était tout sauf agacé ou vexé. Je soufflai discrètement pour faire redescendre la tension et attendis impatiemment qu'il me répondît.

 _\- Ouais mais c'est fou comme elle a du mal à comprendre les choses._

 _\- Peut-être qu'elle t'aimait,_ dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Merde, mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit cela ?!

Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il trouvait sans doute ma question d'une débilité incroyable et je ne pus que le comprendre à cet instant. Lui demander si l'autre l'aimait encore c'était comme si je l'invitais à retourner avec elle, nom d'un chien !

 _\- Crois-moi, elle ne m'aime pas et ne m'a jamais aimé._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire cela ?_

 _\- Le fric, elle n'aimait que le fric. La profiteuse à l'état pur !_

 _\- Ah ..._ fut la seule chose qui sortit de ma bouche.

Un silence prit place, me permettant de boire mon verre de jus de fruit et de finir mon assiette. Le soupir de mon ami me força à le regarder.

 _\- As-tu eu des relations après notre rupture ?_ me demanda-t-il très sérieux.

 _\- Hum, ouais. A la fac, j'en ai eu deux mais très courtes. Il n'y avait rien de sérieux. Juste … une envie de sexe … Et puis après, la vie à la rue m'a forcée à penser à autre chose qu'aux mecs._

 _\- Je comprends._

 _\- Angéla est ta seule ex ?_

 _\- Non, il y a toi._

Je souris et rougis de la racine de mes cheveux jusqu'à la pointe de mes orteils. Sacrées rougeurs !

 _\- Je veux dire, après nous. Tu as eu quelqu'un ?_

 _\- J'ai essayé de fréquenter des filles de la fac. J'ai eu deux relations sérieuses avant Angéla._

Hum, d'accord, je devais donc me méfier de trois ex petites amies et les identifier si je ne voulais pas me faire avoir lorsque je les croiserais.

Nos pupilles s'accrochèrent ensemble, me coupant la respiration dans l'immédiat. J'avais comme l'impression qu'il essayait de me faire passer un message. Il y avait tant de sentiments qui défilaient dans ses yeux qu'il était difficile pour moi de le décrypter.

Cependant, un détail ne put m'échapper … Le lien qui nous unissait quelques années auparavant venait de réapparaître en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Aucun de nous n'osa interrompre cet échange et c'était comme si je voyageais dans le passé et que je revivais notre année de vie de couple. Mon cœur, lui, s'emballa à cette pensée.

 _\- Tu es prête Bella ?_ intervint Rosalie, nous interrompant dans notre mutisme.

Je jetai un œil à mon assiette vide ainsi qu'à Edward pour le faire ensuite avec ma nouvelle amie et lui répondis :

 _\- J'ai fini de manger donc je suppose que oui._

 _\- Super. Nous allons rejoindre Alice, cela ne te dérange pas ?_

J'entendis Edward jurer et le vis en train de lever les yeux au ciel. Son aversion pour Alice devait être au-delà de ce que j'avais pu penser.

 _\- Alice va être exécrable avec elle, Rosalie._

 _\- Mais non, elle est adorable cette fille._

 _\- Tu as une drôle de définition de ce mot si tu veux mon avis. Cette fille ne sait pas se tenir en société._

 _\- Tu exagères,_ soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je me raclai la gorge discrètement, mémorisant les paroles d'Edward et étrangement, j'avais envie de me mettre de son côté et ce, peu importe si Alice pouvait être adorable.

Je ne voulais pas être en compagnie d'une fille qui ne me laisserait pas respirer et qui me poserait des questions indiscrètes sur ma vie. Je risquerais de la remettre à sa place au risque de me la mettre à dos.

Face à Edward, l'adolescente timide et réservée refaisait surface mais ce que les années dans la rue m'avaient appris et que je m'étais jurée de ne pas oublier, était de ne pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Mon caractère s'était endurci parce que l'on ne m'avait pas laissé le choix et c'était mieux ainsi.

 _\- Bella, que veux-tu faire ? Venir avec moi et rencontrer Alice ou rester avec Edward ?_

 _\- Euh …_

Ok, ce n'était pas une réponse mais franchement je n'en savais rien. Intérieurement, je voulais me préparer pour revoir la famille Cullen au complet qui serait là dans quelques heures et rester avec Edward. Mais d'un autre côté, faire le plein de ce dont j'avais besoin était aussi primordial.

 _\- Nous pourrons acheter tout ce dont tu as besoin dès demain,_ me proposa Edward.

 _\- Si tu ne veux pas Bella, je ne le prendrais pas mal tu sais. Alice ne restera pas avec nous, nous la rejoignons juste pour le repas du midi car elle doit aller chercher nos beaux-parents avec Jasper._

 _\- Je viens,_ dis-je en souriant.

J'offris un regard désolé à Edward qui ne semblait pas vexé par ma décision. Quand je disais que cet homme était mature, je ne mentais pas.

 _\- Parfait, allons-y !_ s'extasia Rosalie.

Elle fit la bise à Edward tandis que je le saluai de la main puis Rosalie m'entraîna à l'extérieur de l'immeuble, direction, le centre-ville de Chicago.

Malgré ma réticence à rencontrer Alice – la description qu'Edward m'avait faite d'elle me faisait presque peur – il fallait que je fisse l'effort de me sociabiliser avec les gens. J'étais restée trop longtemps seule pour me permettre de faire le contraire. J'avais besoin de changer d'air, de changer mon monde et retrouver mes vielles habitudes.

Le trajet pour nous rendre au centre commercial fut rapide. Tellement rapide que nous nous retrouvâmes devant le Starbucks Coffee où Alice devait nous rejoindre. Nous nous assîmes à l'intérieur, proche d'une vitrine pour admirer les flocons de neige s'écraser contre le goudron et être attentives à l'arrivée imminente de l'amie de Rosalie.

La neige. Sa couleur blanche et son pouvoir de recouvrir le sol d'un voile soyeux et glissant étaient magnifiques mais à mes yeux, elle était loin d'être inoffensive. Je me souvins de ces nuits, de ces journées à trembler de froid, à souffrir au niveau des mains et de mes pieds, à prier pour ne pas perdre ces derniers ainsi qu'à supplier Dieu, s'il existait, de ne pas mourir. Hier encore, je vivais ce calvaire.

Peu importe, aujourd'hui, je pouvais apprécier sa beauté tout en restant au chaud. Mes idées noires me hantaient sans cesse. Mais que pouvais-je faire ? Tout était encore trop récent. Je venais à peine de retrouver une vie normale. Je ne pouvais pas oublier ces dernières années comme si rien ne s'était passé.

 _\- Alice !_ s'écria Rosalie en levant la main pour lui faire signe.

Je me tournai pour apercevoir ladite Alice et avant que je pusse la repérer, je me souvins d'un détail. Un détail qui ne devait pas être su ni par cette fille, ni par personne d'autre. Mon secret se limitait à Edward, Emmett et Rosalie. Je n'avais pas besoin que tout Chicago fût au courant de mon ancienne situation.

 _\- Rosalie, s'il te plaît, ne dis rien à propos de moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache d'où je viens._

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant sans doute pas ma requête, se pencha et me répondit :

 _\- Tu sais, Alice ne te jugera pas et ne dira rien. Tu peux lui faire confiance._

 _\- Je m'en fiche, personne ne doit savoir. Je sais qu'Edward et Emmett ne diront rien parce qu'ils ont toujours su garder les secrets alors j'espère pouvoir te faire confiance également._

 _\- Je respecte ton choix._

 _\- Si j'apprends qu'une autre personne est au courant, je saurais que cela vient de toi._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella._

Son sourire sincère me rassura même si je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me méfier. Elle était très sympa mais je ne pouvais pas me reposer sur mes lauriers tant que je n'aurais pas la certitude qu'elle ne divulguerait pas ma vie à la rue à tous les gens qu'elle serait susceptible de croiser.

 _\- Rose, tu vas bien ?_ s'exclama une voix fluette en s'installant à ses côtés.

Les deux jeunes femmes se firent la bise puis, Alice daigna enfin à se rendre compte de ma présence.

 _\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu venais avec une inconnue,_ dit-elle à l'encontre de Rosalie.

Elle me fit un sourire crispé puis me tendit sa main comme si elle me prenait pour sa cliente ou quelque chose allant dans ce sens.

 _\- Alice Brandon, vous êtes ?_

 _\- Bella,_ répondis-je simplement.

 _\- C'est notre nouvelle colocataire_ , précisa Rosalie en levant les yeux au ciel.

Alice fronça les sourcils et regarda Rosalie sans masquer sa surprise. C'était étrange d'être en compagnie de ces deux femmes. La petite-amie d'Emmett n'était pas du tout la même lorsqu'elle était seule avec moi. Depuis que son amie était venue nous rejoindre, son comportement était distant voire, hautain.

 _\- Hum, hum, à mon avis, Edward ne tardera pas à la virer,_ chuchota-t-elle à Rosalie.

Chuchotement qui, j'en étais sûre, était là pour me mettre mal à l'aise puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas dit de façon à ce que cela restât discret.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas écouté Edward lorsqu'il avait dit qu'elle serait exécrable ? Bon, elle ne m'avait pas insultée mais son manque de respect me poussait à regretter de ne pas être restée au chaud dans l'appartement à aider mon ancien petit-ami dans l'installation des décorations.

 _\- Bon sinon, Jasper est allé récupérer nos beaux-parents à l'aéroport. Je ne vais donc pas trop m'éterniser même si je compte bien profiter de toi un petit moment._

 _\- Alors profitons-en pour parler entre filles avant que le temps ne te rattrape._

 _\- Exactement !_ dit-elle en portant son gobelet à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ce qui me parut des heures, elles discutèrent de leurs petits-amis respectifs, de sexe, de mode, de la nouvelle voiture de Chris Brown – détail qui n'allait certainement pas faire avancer le monde – et des ragots concernant leurs amies. Le tout, en m'excluant totalement de leurs nombreuses conversations.

Me sentant de trop et refusant qu'elles ne me prissent plus longtemps pour une conne, je me levai de ma place, enfilai le manteau et l'écharpe prêtés par Rosalie pour sortir, pris mon gobelet dans les mains et sortis du bâtiment sans leur adresser le moindre regard. Il n'y avait pas marqué « idiote » sur mon front.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Pas de fin sadique non plus, cette fois-ci **:P**

Il semblerait que Rosalie change de personnalité en présence d'Alice ...

Maintenant, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire **:3**

 **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Laissez courir vos doigts sur vos claviers et dites-moi ce que vous pensez de mon nouveau bébé **:3**

 **J'ai hâte de vous lire !**

 _A la prochaine fois !_

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	7. Chapter Five

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Après avoir bataillé avec ma connexion internet ( _d'où l'heure tardive_ ) Je vous offre ce chapitre avec un peu d'avance parce que vous êtes nombreuses à lire et commenter cette histoire alors voilà mon petit cadeau **:3** Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude. Je remercie mes deux correctrices pour la correction de ce chapitre.

Je viens de finir un livre qui s'intitule " _Movie Star_ " (tome 1 sur 3) de _Alex Cartier_ que je me dois de vous conseiller tellement je l'adore. J'attends avec impatience de recevoir les deux autres tomes car, puisqu'il y a une suite, autant en profiter _haha_. Non mais franchement, lisez-le pour celles qui aiment l'humour, l'amour l'érotisme où Ophélie ( _personnage princiaple_ ) fantasme sur l'acteur Michael Brown ( _qui est plutôt canon haha_ ).

 **MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS !**

Vous avez été nombreux à commenter et cela me touche beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup **:3**

Merci notamment à Sandriine, Outlander83, Nedwige Stew, Eva Cault -EC, yckie78, birginie, HardwickBella, larosesurleau, Pims10, Stella82, Nash-elle, romeila, donatellobridou, olivia59350, gaellezjey, misslaccro, canada02, lolotte94 & chouppy pour vos reviews, votre soutien et votre fidélité déjà bien respectée **:3**

Merci à ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris et dans followers ! _(je ne peux pas énoncer tous les pseudos parce que vous êtes très nombreux mais merci quand même)._

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Charlene :** Merci pour ta review ! Rosalie n'est pas un cas à part. Il existe beaucoup d'hypocrites qui nous entourent. Intégrer un personnage comme ça est finalement le bienvenue pour cette histoire même si ce n'est jamais plaisant d'être prise pour une con**. Un explication sera donnée concernant son comportement. Il faudra juste s'armer de patience :) J'aime aussi les moments entre Edward  & Bella et j'avoue que je les privilégie parce qu'ils ont tous les deux besoin de se retrouver et de réapprendre à se connaître. J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **Kccb :** Merci pour ta review ! Rosalie n'est pas un cas à part. Il existe beaucoup d'hypocrites qui nous entourent. Intégrer un personnage comme ça est finalement le bienvenue pour cette histoire même si ce n'est jamais plaisant d'être prise pour une con**. Un explication sera donnée concernant son comportement. Il faudra juste s'armer de patience :) J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! Il est vrai que j'ai tendance à m'acharner sur Alice et j'avoue que je ne sais même pas pourquoi haha. L'ignorance est la meilleure arme même si j'ai longuement hésité à la faire péter un câble (ce n'est pas Isabella Masen ma criminelle favorite qui n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde haha). Heureusement qu'Edward est célibataire ! Je ne voulais qu'en plus de revoir son ex, un homme qu'elle a aimé, qu'elle le voit avec une dinde accrochée à son bras. J'arrive à ne pas être trop sadique, tout de même :P J'espère que la suite ta plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **Guest :** Merci pour ta review et ton compliment qui me touche beaucoup ! Le fait que tu trouves Alice irrespectueuse et Rosalie hypocrite, je le comprends parfaitement. Pour Bella, sache qu'elle-même le dit. Elle se sent faible face à Edward alors que la rue l'a pourtant endurcie. En revanche, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis qu'elle est caractérielle ... Peut-être as-tu une explication à m'apporter ? Pour Edward, il n'est pas le seul à être une énigme puisque tous le sont plus ou moins. J'espère que la suite ta plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Guest n°1 :** Merci pour ta review et ton compliment qui me touche beaucoup ! Le fait que tu trouves Alice irrespectueuse et Rosalie hypocrite, je le comprends parfaitement. Pour Bella, sache qu'elle-même le dit. Elle se sent faible face à Edward alors que la rue l'a pourtant endurcie. En revanche, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis qu'elle est caractérielle ... Peut-être as-tu une explication à m'apporter ? Pour Edward, il n'est pas le seul à être une énigme puisque tous le sont plus ou moins. J'espère que la suite ta plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Vicki :** Merci pour ta review ! Pour le chien, je dois t'avouer je n'y avais pas pensé. C'est une autre lectrice qui m'en fait la remarque et je me suis sentie stupide sur le coup haha. J'ai voulu privilégier la complicité et les moments câlins entre Pearl et Bella, c'est pour cela ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas, le chien va pouvoir se soulager haha. Pour Rosalie, les raisons de son comportement seront données dans les prochains chapitres. Il faudra juste s'armer de patience :P J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **val :** Merci pour ta review ! En effet, Alice et Rosalie sont détestables voire, irrespectueuses. Après, je trouve que les intégrer dans cette histoire est malheureusement une bonne chose. Sache que j'ai hésité entre le conflit ou l'ignorance. Mais tout le monde sait que l'ignorance est la meilleure des armes. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **phani :** Merci pour ta review ! Personne ne sent Rosalie et encore moins Alice haha. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **pouillie :** Merci pour ta review ! Pour Rosalie, les raisons de son comportement seront données dans les prochains chapitres. Il faudra juste s'armer de patience :P Je suis touchée de lire que tu as un coup de coeur pour cette histoire, vraiment :3 J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Malliiia :** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi et malheureusement, ce type de comportement existe. Bella a du caractère sauf en présence d'Edward haha. Je suis déjà très fière de ce troisième bébé et c'est grâce à vous, aux nombreux lecteurs, que cela est possible donc merci encore. J'espère que la suite plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Heey :** Merci pour ta review ! Les "caméléons" comme tu dis, il y en a beaucoup et je pense qu'un personne comme ça a sa place dans mon histoire. Mais dans tous les cas, tu as bien fait de le nexter. Qui ne connaît pas Game of Thrones la meilleure série de tous les temps haha ? (vivement le mois de juin parce que je ne tiens plus haha). Dans The Queen, je ne voulais pas trop en rajouter. Il y avait déjà pas mal de conflits mais de toute manière, je compte la relire et rajouter quelques détails pour l'améliorer donc peut-être que j'ajouterai ce genre de conflits. Cela dit, je ne la jouerai GOT parce que, vu la taille des tomes de la série, je ne suis pas prête de la terminer haha. Rosalie veut les remettre ensembles certes mais ce n'est pas avec son comportement que Bella va accepter son aide. Mais c'est important qu'il soit célibataire ! La pauvre, elle n'aurait pas pu vivre son toît alors qu'une dinde (ici, Angela) s'accroche à son bras. Non, je ne suis pas si sadique que cela. Pour le chien, j'avoue que j'avais oublié ce détail aussi minime soit-il mais oui, j'ai oublié qu'il devait sortir pour faire pipi haha. Une lectrice me l'avait fait pensé dans un autre chapitre donc ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occupe cette fois-ci. Je n'ai pas vraiment de race exacte. C'est plutôt une bâtarde (je n'aime pas ce mot). Mais oui, dans ma tête, sa ressemblance se rapproche plus d'un husky. Haha, oui, Alice a souvent un rôle de vilaine mais sache que je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'acharne sur elle. Pourtant, au début, je me dis : "Bon, cette fois-ci, Alice sera gentille" et puis finalement, je ne le fais pas. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Guest n°2 :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas avoir apprécié le comportement de Rosalie et c'est totalement compréhensible. Reste à savoir pour quelles raisons elle a agis ainsi :P J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE** !

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

Je soupirai de soulagement en me retrouvant au pied de l'immeuble d'Edward, heureuse que ma mémoire ne m'ait pas fait faux bond. Heureusement que je m'étais souvenue du nom de son quartier … J'avais malheureusement utilisé sa carte bleue pour payer mon cappuccino, un paquet de croquette et le taxi.

En me présentant devant la porte, je me rendis compte que je devais composer un code. _Merde !_ Je n'ai pas de téléphone et aucun moyen pour joindre Edward ou Emmett pour les prévenir que j'étais en bas.

Je me mis une claque mentale en me rappelant qu'avant de partir, Edward m'avait gentiment passé les clés de l'appartement. Un nouveau soulagement s'empara de moi. Je n'aurais pas voulu croiser Rosalie accompagnée d'Alice alors que je serais misérablement assise sur un banc ou sur un muret en attendant que quelqu'un ne daigne venir m'ouvrir. Ma fierté en prendrait un coup.

Je sortis la clé de la poche du manteau et passai le badge noir devant le laser du scanner. La porte se déverrouilla et je n'attendis pas plus pour l'ouvrir. Je me dirigeai vers les ascenseurs, fis la même démarche mais, lorsqu'il me demanda un code, je me figeai instantanément. Encore merde … J'étais incapable de me souvenir de la combinaison qu'il avait tapée lorsqu'il m'avait emmenée ici.

Je fouillai les poches de mon manteau et comme par miracle, j'y trouvai un bout de papier où une combinaison de dix chiffres était écrite. Je la tapai, vérifiai que je ne m'étais pas trompée et la validai. L'ascenseur effectua sa montée jusqu'au dernier étage.

En refermant la porte de l'appartement, je remarquai que la décoration était toujours en cours d'installation mais en même temps, je ne m'étais absentée que depuis une petite heure. Ce n'était donc pas une surprise.

 _\- Chérie, c'est toi ?!_ appela Emmett en sortant du salon pour se présenter à moi.

Il fronça les sourcils en me voyant, se demandant surement où se trouvait sa petite-amie mais lorsqu'il s'apprêta à me poser la question, Edward apparut, une guirlande grise dans les mains ainsi qu'une rouge autour du cou et le devança :

 _\- Rosalie n'est pas avec toi ?_

 _\- Hum, je ne voulais pas les déranger alors je suis rentrée._

Il opina silencieusement, ne croyant pas la raison de mon retour tandis que son frère semblait se satisfaire de ma réponse puisqu'il repartit dans le salon pour reprendre la décoration.

Edward regarda son frère, s'assurant qu'il soit assez loin, s'empara de mon poignet pour m'emmener à l'écart et me regarda dans les yeux.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ demandai-je, surprise.

 _\- C'est Alice qui t'a emmerdée ?_

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes cela ?_

 _\- Bella, je te connais. Je sais très bien que tu ne serais pas partie si ta rencontre avec Alice s'était bien passée._

 _\- Tu te trompes … Avant, je restais même lorsque l'on m'insultait ouvertement._

Il soupira lourdement et me regarda toujours avec cette intensité qui me rendait folle. L'assurance que j'avais réussie à avoir en laissant Alice et Rosalie avait complétement disparu en sa présence.

 _\- Alice et Rosalie m'ont totalement ignorée alors pour éviter qu'elles ne continuent à me prendre pour une conne, je suis partie,_ avouai-je en haussant les épaules.

Il sembla soulagé d'entendre qu'aucune d'elle n'avait été méchante à mon égard. J'eus presque l'envie de sourire en le voyant agir ainsi. Il se comportait comme l'homme qui avait été mon petit-ami et cela toucha le cœur de l'adolescente que j'avais été à cette époque. Et celui de la femme adulte que j'étais n'était pas épargné.

 _\- Rosalie est très vicieuse dès qu'elle est en compagnie d'Alice. Son comportement change,_ me confia-t-il en mettant la guirlande grise autour de son cou.

A cet instant, l'envie de l'embrasser et de tirer sur les deux extrémités des guirlandes fut très puissante. Il était vraiment très beau et très mignon décoré ainsi même s'il ne portait plus ses lunettes.

Il fallait que je me ressaisisse et vite.

 _\- Quand elle n'est pas avec Alice, elle est très gentille._

 _\- J'ai remarqué mais nous ne pourrons pas être amies, alors._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Tout simplement parce que je ne suis plus l'adolescente naïve qui se laisse approcher par des amis hypocrites. Si elle est différente avec telle ou telle personne, notre amitié ne peut pas exister._

Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de moi, me forçant à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure. Son parfum commença à m'enivrer. L'odeur de la menthe et du tabac frais lui allait parfaitement bien. Il fallait que je me retienne de fermer les yeux sinon je risquais de faire un geste que je regretterais par la suite.

 _\- Souviens-toi, Edward. Le lendemain même où notre relation a été officialisée, je me suis retrouvée avec beaucoup d'amis mais lorsque nous avons rompus, il n'y avait plus personne. Le jour où j'ai tenté de joindre Jacob, Paul ou même Jessica pour obtenir leur aide et espérer être hébergée, personne n'a daigné me répondre._

 _\- J'ignorais qu'ils t'avaient laissée seule._

 _\- Je m'y étais un peu attendue,_ soufflai-je en haussant les épaules.

 _\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu les as appelés ?_

 _\- L'espoir. Il n'y a que cette réponse que je peux te fournir._

Il me surprit lorsqu'il déposa un baiser sur mon front. J'écarquillai les yeux en même temps que je frissonnai de la tête au pied avant de lever les yeux vers lui et de me rendre compte que nous étions beaucoup trop proches pour de simples amis.

 _\- Sois en sûre, les filles et personne d'autre ne pourront t'atteindre comme ce que tu as pu vivre au lycée._

Je me tendis et rougis en l'entendant parler de mes années lycée qui ne se résumaient pas à notre relation puisqu'elle avait débuté à la terminale. La vie ne m'avait pas épargnée même lorsque je partais de chez moi pour aller en cours.

 _\- Je te protège,_ me susurra-t-il avant d'embrasser ma joue et de s'en aller pour continuer la décoration.

Je ne sus combien de temps je restai figée en plein milieu de la pièce mais le paquet de croquettes que je tenais jusqu'ici, réussit à me ramener au moment présent.

Je me raclai la gorge, entrai dans la cuisine pour prendre deux grands bols et filai dans ma chambre pour retrouver Pearl et me confier à elle comme si elle était mon amie. Elle ne me jugerait pas, elle.

Je caressai ma joue, à l'endroit-même où ses lèvres s'étaient trouvées quelques minutes auparavant. J'avais l'impression que ce simple contact m'avait brûlée voire, marquée.

Je secouai la tête lorsque j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre. Il ne fallait pas que je reste figée bêtement dans le couloir à rêvasser sur ce baiser. Il n'avait fait qu'embrasser ma joue, ce n'était pas un geste sur lequel je devais bloquer.

Et pourtant, mon esprit refusait de jouer l'indifférence. Trop occupé à ressasser les souvenirs où Edward m'offrait cette même tendresse lorsque nous étions ensemble pour me consoler ou pour me montrer qu'il m'aimait, tout simplement.

 _\- Bonjour Pearl,_ dis-je en refermant la porte derrière moi.

Pearl se leva de sa couverture, vint vers moi et me fit la fête. Je ris en tentant de ne pas tomber au sol. Elle avait de la force cette chienne.

 _\- Je t'ai apporté de très bonnes croquettes. Je suis sûre que tu vas les adorer._

Certains diront que parler à ses animaux n'est pas normal, que nous sommes fous mais quand la solitude nous rattrape, la présence d'un animal quel qu'il soit nous rassure et nous permet de ne pas sombrer dans la dépression. Du moins, c'était mon cas ces deux dernières années.

Je déposai les deux bols vers la baie vitrée, ouvris le gros paquet de croquettes et versai le contenu. Et comme une fille bien élevée, elle attendit que je revienne avec le bol d'eau pour manger et se régaler au passage.

Je la laissai manger tranquillement, rangeai le paquet de croquettes dans un des placards, retirai mon manteau, l'écharpe puis mes chaussures et m'installai confortablement sur mon lit. Je voulais me proposer pour aider Edward et Emmett à décorer l'appartement mais la fatigue me prit au dernier moment, ne me donnant pas le courage de me lever et d'aller les rejoindre.

Suite à un mauvais rêve, je me réveillai en sursaut et poussai un cri lorsque je vis Edward dans ma chambre. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à le voir et surtout d'aussi près.

Histoire de reprendre mes esprits, je m'installai contre la tête de lit alors qu'il s'installa sur le rebord et me regarda avec inquiétude. Je supposai qu'il avait été témoin de mon cauchemar et cela me mit rapidement mal à l'aise.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ lui demandai-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

 _\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais te faire peur. Je suis venu te réveiller car mes parents et grands-parents sont arrivés._

 _\- Ah, je ne pensais pas avoir dormi aussi longtemps,_ dis-je en tripotant la couverture du bout de mes doigts.

 _\- Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ?_

Je relevai la tête pour le regarder. Pourquoi était-il toujours inquiet lorsqu'il me parlait ? Bon, il est vrai que me voir me réveiller ainsi ne l'aidait pas à être rassuré surtout que mon cauchemar avait été très réel.

 _\- Ouais, mais rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas._

 _\- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir m'en parler ?_

 _\- Edward, je t'assure que tout va bien._

Il souffla silencieusement, se leva de mon lit, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et réajusta sa chemise blanche qu'il avait mis pour l'occasion.

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure, admirant l'effet que le port de ce vêtement provoquait chez moi. J'avais toujours aimé le voir porter une chemise blanche. Je le trouvais tellement beau, tellement attirant… même s'il l'était déjà.

Et ne parlons pas de son pantalon gris foncé et de la montre de chez Cartier qui ornait son poignet. Tant de virilité pour un homme n'était pas bon pour une femme comme moi. Surtout que je savais ce qui se cachait derrière ses vêtements. J'étais même persuadée qu'avec l'âge, il s'était amélioré.

Il fallait que je me reprenne et ce n'était pas son foutu sourire en coin qui allait me le permettre. Il avait remarqué que je l'avais maté et mes rougeurs trahirent ma gêne instantanément.

 _\- Hum, je …_

 _\- Bella, je t'ai grillée,_ dit-il en souriant.

 _\- Tu es toujours aussi beau,_ avouai-je.

Merde, mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit cela ? Pourquoi est-ce que mon filtre à parole a décidé de prendre congé pile au moment où j'avais besoin de lui ? Certes, je le trouvais beau mais mes pensées à son propos n'auraient jamais dû être révélées à voix haute.

Son sourire s'agrandit, accentuant mes rougeurs au passage. Edward avait un certain degré de narcissisme qui ne m'avait jamais dérangé. Il savait qu'il plaisait aux femmes et j'étais certaine que cela était toujours le cas. Il prenait soin de lui et je ne pouvais que constater que cette facette-là n'avait pas disparue.

 _\- Ok, j'ai permis à ton narcissisme d'être satisfait en pensant à voix haute mais je crois que je n'aurais jamais dû dire cela,_ dis-je en me levant du lit.

Jouer la carte de l'humour me permettrait de me sortir de ce moment de gêne. Je ne pouvais décemment pas rester dans mon lit à le regarder bêtement.

 _\- Moi, narcissique ?_ me questionna-t-il en se montrant du doigt.

 _\- Edward, je sais que tu sais que tu es narcissique alors cesse de le nier,_ répondis-je en retirant mon débardeur.

J'écarquillai les yeux en me rendant compte de mon geste et remis mon vêtement en un quart de seconde.

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? M'étais-je réellement présentée en soutien-gorge devant lui ? Non seulement, mon sous-vêtement était loin d'être neuf et très séduisant mais en plus de cela, Edward n'était plus mon petit-ami mais mon ex ! Mon cerveau se serait-il retourné en arrière ?

 _\- Hum, excuse-moi,_ bredouillai-je en rougissant.

A cet instant, je devais plus ressembler à une écrevisse qu'à un être humain normal. _Putain de rougeurs de merde !_ Certaines personnes trouvaient cela adorable tandis que moi, je les détestais parce qu'elles n'étaient qu'un signe de faiblesse et rien d'autre.

 _\- Je, hum, voulais pas … geste habituel,_ bafouillais-je alors qu'il me scrutait d'un regard noir de …

De désir ? Edward me désirait ? Dans tous les cas, il ne semblait pas en colère … Et ce n'était pas son entrejambe qui semblait compressée qui allait me dire le contraire.

Il s'apprêtait à me répondre mais Pearl vint rapidement à ma rescousse sans qu'elle ne le sache réellement. Elle s'étira et se plaça à mes côtés pour réclamer quelques caresses, ce que je fis. Je déposai un bisou sur le haut de sa tête et me concentrai à nouveau sur Edward.

 _\- Je … je vais te laisser te préparer._

 _\- Oh, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps …_

 _\- Tu n'as rien acheté ?_

 _\- Non, je suis partie avant que nous commencions à faire les magasins. J'ai simplement acheté des croquettes pour Pearl et le taxi pour rentrer._

Il acquiesça en silence tandis que je fouillai dans la poche du manteau et lui tendis sa carte. Il était hors de question que je la garde. Il s'agissait de son argent, pas du mien.

 _\- Tu peux la garder pendant toute la semaine._

 _\- Non, Edward, reprends-là. Elle t'appartient._

Il soupira, reprit la carte et me répondit :

 _\- Je t'accompagnerai pour acheter tout ce dont tu as besoin hormis les vêtements et sous-vêtements. Et dès que j'aurais pris un rendez-vous avec mon banquier, nous irons pour t'ouvrir un compte._

 _\- Edward …_

Je ne sus pour quelle raison mais je me mis à pleurer. Je baissai la tête honteuse mais fus forcée à la relever lorsqu'il plaça son index en-dessous de mon menton. Nos pupilles désormais liées, il en profita pour me parler.

 _\- Bella, je fais cela pour ton bien, pour t'aider à te relever._

 _\- Je sais mais je me sens mal quand je vois tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Je ne le mérite pas._

 _\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le mériterais pas ?_

Je soupirai, le repoussai et me mis dos à lui en me plaçant face à la baie vitrée. Je croisai mes bras contre ma poitrine, pleurant silencieusement.

 _\- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Tu ne devrais pas m'aider avec tant de générosité._

 _\- Tu es surtout mon amie et je ne te laisserai pas repartir dans la rue, Bella._

Je haussai les épaules, marquant mon incertitude.

 _\- Tu ne crois pas en ma promesse ?_

 _\- Si._

Edward tenait toujours ses promesses même si cela l'amenait à blesser son entourage, il le faisait sans aucun regret.

 _\- Tu te souviens lorsque je t'avais promis que plus personne au lycée ne t'emmerderait ?_

Je hochai la tête, incapable d'oublier ce jour-là.

 _\- Je l'ai tenue, jusqu'au bout alors que tu n'y croyais pas._

 _\- Je sais et j'aurais dû._

 _\- Et maintenant que tu sais que je ne te laisserai pas tomber, tu devrais me faire confiance._

Je me tournai pour lui faire face, la vue brouillée par mes larmes. Je désirai ardemment l'embrasser mais je me l'interdisais, _encore_. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ressente le moindre regret après notre baiser.

 _\- Je te fais confiance, Edward._

 _\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses mon aide ?_

 _\- Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu m'as aidée en me protégeant et quand hier, nous nous sommes retrouvés, tu m'as aidée en m'hébergeant chez toi. Tu ne fais que cela, m'aider, m'aider et m'aider. Je ne veux pas être un poids dans ta vie._

Il se rapprocha de moi tandis que je ne bougeai pas de ma place. Son front vint rencontrer le mien et nos respirations balayèrent nos visages respectifs. Nos lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre et pourtant, je savais qu'il n'allait pas m'embrasser bien que notre proximité me forçait à douter.

 _\- Tu ne seras pas un poids pour moi, Bella._

 _\- Pourtant, tu m'as quittée …_

 _\- Je n'étais pas prêt à vivre une relation à distance._

 _\- Je le sais déjà mais je n'ai jamais voulu que tu partes. Tu avais été accepté à Dartmouth._

 _\- Harvard avait toujours été mon rêve et toi, tu allais étudier à Dartmouth. Je ne voulais pas aller à cette école._

 _\- Je le sais …_ soufflai-je.

A peine une journée après s'être retrouvés que nous étions déjà en train de nous rapprocher dangereusement. Il fallait dire qu'après notre rupture, Edward était parti dès le lendemain et ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de digérer son départ ou bien de lui parler.

 _\- Je t'ai toujours aimée, Bella._

 _\- Edward …_ susurrai-je en sentant ses lèvres frôler les miennes.

Mon ventre se tordit tandis que mon cœur battit la chamade, attendant impatiemment qu'il fasse le premier pas. Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse, je voulais qu'il me confirme ses sentiments en franchissant cette limite que deux anciens amants ne devraient pas franchir, je voulais sentir la sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes, comme avant.

Nous fûmes malheureusement interrompus par les couinements de Pearl et je sus d'avance ce qu'elle me réclamait. Il était vrai que je ne l'avais pas sortie depuis hier et je me fustigeai de ne pas avoir pensé à la promener avant puisque jusque-là, je n'avais pas eu à le faire étant donné qu'elle pouvait le faire librement. J'étais d'ailleurs surprise qu'elle ne se soit pas soulagée dans la chambre.

Intérieurement, je ne pus que la remercier pour son intervention. Je n'étais pas encore prête à me laisser aller avec lui.

 _\- Je dois aller promener Pearl et je vous rejoins._

 _\- Nous t'attendons._

Je le vis s'éloigner de moi et tandis que mon cœur se comprimait dans ma poitrine, je m'emparai vivement de son poignet pour lui poser une question qui harcelait mon pauvre esprit déjà bien occupé.

 _\- Est-ce que j'ai des raisons d'angoisser ?_

 _\- Tu n'as pas à angoisser,_ répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne semblait pas comprendre où je voulais en venir alors je me raclai la gorge et me repris :

 _\- Par rapport à ta famille._

 _\- Ma famille ? Mais tu la connais déjà._

 _\- Edward, je parle du fait de m'imposer le soir de Noël. Je ne voudrais pas déranger et si ma présence n'est pas attendue ou encore moins désirée, je préférerais rester dans ma chambre._

Il soupira lourdement et secoua sa tête de droite à gauche comme si je venais de dire une bêtise. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille et me regarda intensément.

 _\- Isabella …_

 _\- Arrête de m'appeler Isabella._

 _\- J'aime ton prénom et là, j'avoue que tu m'as contrarié,_ rétorqua-t-il de son fidèle sourire en coin.

 _\- Contrarié ? Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité._

 _\- Tu ne vas passer Noël seule dans cette chambre._

Contrariée à mon tour, je m'éloignai de lui, n'acceptant pas l'ordre qu'il venait de me donner. Son ton autoritaire ne me plaisait pas et j'étais bien décidée à le lui faire savoir.

 _\- Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, ce n'est pas le premier Noël que je passerai seule. Je n'apprécie pas le fait que tu me forces à passer ce repas avec ta famille._

 _\- Bella, je ne te force pas mais n'as-tu pas envie de tirer un trait définitif sur ta vie à la rue en participant à ce repas ? Si tu veux le passer seule, fais comme tu veux mais je sais que je vais m'en vouloir à mort si je te laisse faire cela. Je n'ai pas besoin de culpabiliser encore plus que je ne le fais déjà._

Il culpabilisait ? Mais pour quelle raison ?

 _\- Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser, Edward._

 _\- Je culpabilise depuis le jour où j'ai rompu avec toi et ce n'est pas demain la veille que cela changera._

Je baissai la tête, honteuse.

 _\- Et je suppose que me voir vivre dans la rue n'a fait qu'empirer les choses …_ marmonnai-je.

 _\- Je te mentirais si je te disais le contraire mais je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles pour cela. Tu ne vis plus dans la rue, désormais._

J'haussai les épaules sans daigner le regarder. Je fus surprise en sentant ses lèvres sur mon front.

 _\- Je t'attends en bas,_ me chuchota-t-il, me faisant frissonner.

J'acquiesçai et relevai la tête, désireuse de parler de ce qui aurait pu arriver si Pearl ne nous avait pas interrompu un peu plus tôt.

 _\- Edward !_

Il se retourna et m'encouragea à lui parler à l'aide de son regard.

 _\- Laisse-moi du temps, s'il te plaît._

Il s'approcha de moi, pris mon visage en coupe me faisant croire qu'il allait m'embrasser. Je me figeai, ne me sentant pas prête à franchir ce cap même si ma conscience me fustigeait pour m'imposer cette limite. Je le voulais mais pas maintenant. Pas tant qu'il ignorait tout de moi.

 _\- Je t'attendrai,_ répondit-il en déposant furtivement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je restai abasourdie par son geste. Il ne m'avait pas donné un baiser comme je m'étais attendue. Il y était allé doucement comme s'il souhaitait appuyer sa promesse. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure, prenant peu à peu conscience que vivre à ses côtés ne me promettait rien de simple.

Je soupirai lourdement et me concentrai sur Pearl pour tenter d'oublier notre conversation. Je passai mon manteau, mon écharpe, ma paire de gants et enfilai mes chaussures, pris la laisse de Pearl pour l'attacher sur son vieux collier, l'enroulai autour de mon poignet et me dirigeai vers la sortie.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Edward est _prêt_ à attendre Bella mais pendant combien de temps ?

Je sais, la soirée de Noël tarde un peu mais nous ne sommes qu'au 5ème chapitre et puis, je tenais à mettre quelques éléments avant que la famille Cullen ne débarque.

Et cette fois-ci, Bella va enfin promener Pearl haha **(:**

Maintenant, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire **:3**

 **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Laissez courir vos doigts sur vos claviers et dites-moi ce que vous pensez de mon nouveau bébé **:3**

 **J'ai hâte de vous lire !**

 _A la prochaine fois !_

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	8. Chapter Six

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Le nouveau chapitre est en ligne ! Merci à mes correctrices pour leurs aides surtout concernant ce chapitre qui en a eu bien besoin.

 **MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS !**

Merci à mes lecteurs : _larosesurleau, canada02, yuckie78, Nash-elle, misslaccro, Sandriiine, Eva Cault-EC, birginie, saadia1, Nedwige Stew, donatellobridou_ **&** _romeila_ pour vos reviews et votre fidélité :3

Merci aussi aux followers : _Caroline1385, coccinailes, Elfia, Figrou, Larosette, Mash'L, , erika shoval, jessica2802, kekegirl62, s0medayy, twilight4ever3_ **&** _zeline._ Vos avis m'intéressent aussi !

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Pouillie :** Merci pour ta review ! Pour Rosalie  & Alice, encore un peu voire, beaucoup de patience :P Le caractère de Bella reflète un peu le mien. Je n'aime pas que l'on m'aide et je n'ai pas l'habitude que les gens soient aussi généreux mais comme on dit, il y a toujours de nous dans nos écrits. T'inquiète pas, l'existence de Pearl ne va pas rester secrète trop longtemps. C'est plus compliqué que cacher un chien qu'un chat ^^ En ce qui concerne la formation du couple, il faut aussi attendre un peu même si je ne compte pas éterniser pendant une vingtaine de chapitres. Ils se connaissent déjà et ont déjà été ensemble donc, il y a quelques étapes que je peux bannir. Cela dit, je ne te dis pas quand :P T'inquiète pas pour ta phrase bâteau, je la dis moi aussi quand je laisse des avis sur d'autres histoires :) J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **Malllliiia :** Merci pour ta review ! Eh oui, mon Edward est juste protecteur même si, je l'avoue, je l'aime bien quand il a une pointe d'arrogance. Je trouve que cela lui va bien :D Au lieu de te mettre le doute, en effet, Bella n'a pas d'enfant. J'y ai pensé pendant un laps de temps mais je trouve cela trop "classique". J'aime changer un peu de registre et en effet, ce serait vu et revu. Tu as raison, à son âge, on ne sait jamais ce que l'on veut surtout qu'Edward est celui qu'elle a aimé le plus aimé au monde donc c'est encore plus compliqué pour elle. Continue de me suivre avec assiduité, tu as mon consentement haha :P As-tu lu toutes mes histoires ? J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Kccb :** Merci pour ta review ! Quitte à avoir le choix, autant ne pas être amie avec une hypocrite telle que Rosalie hein :) Emmett était plus préoccupé par le retour de sa chère Rose et de la décoration qu'il n'a pas fait attention aux croquettes. Sa réaction face à Pearl ne saurait tardée. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **phani :** Merci pour ta review ! Grâce à certaines lectrices, Pearl pourra aller se soulager haha. Je n'oublierai plus ce détail, désormais. Le dîner se passe dans ce chapitre. Je te laisse le découvrir et j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bonne lecture !

 **Guest** _(Je te conseille de mettre un pseudo pour que je puisse te reconnaître)_ : Merci pour ta review ! Je comprends parfaitement le fait que des gens arrivent à se dire "je t'aime" dès le premier regard et d'ailleurs, je n'aime pas trop lorsque tout va trop vite. Cela dit, je tiens à souligner que Bella  & Edward se connaissent depuis très longtemps et ont déjà été ensemble. Les sentiments refont surface malgré ces huit années de séparation. Pour un PDV Edward, j'avoue que je suis contre. Je n'aime pas spécialement coller un PDV en plein milieu de l'histoire. Personnellement, je trouve que cela n'est pas si nécessaire que cela. Je verrai au cours de l'écriture si le besoin de changer de point de vue est nécessaire ou pas. Mais dans tous les cas, si je décide de le faire se sera uniquement Edward et non pas tous les personnages que j'insère dans l'histoire car je trouve que cela fait "brouillon" mais ce n'est que mon avis. En revanche, je ne me sens pour le moment pas d'attaque à réécrire cette histoire sur un autre point de vue. J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **val :** Merci pour ta review ! Les rapprochements sont mes spécialités. Oh tu sais, que l'on ait souffert ou pas, les gens méchants s'en foutent surtout lorsqu'ils décident d'emmerder une personne en particulier. J'essaye en effet d'écrire des histoires qui changent parce que la plupart des histoires sur ce site se ressemblent beaucoup. Certaines sont des perles mais d'autres sont trop répétitives. Cela dit, je suis tentée pour écrire une histoire sur la rupture Edward  & Bella mais ça reste à voir :D As-tu lu toutes mes histoires ? J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX**

J'avais mis plus de temps que prévu en promenant Pearl mais je me mentirais si je disais que je ne l'avais pas fait intentionnellement.

J'angoissais à l'idée de les retrouver et lire la pitié dans leurs regards. Certes, j'avais demandé à Rosalie de ne rien dire à Alice mais j'ignorais si elle avait respecté sa part du marché.

Et puis, je m'étais résignée à rentrer car je ne pouvais décemment pas rester dehors toute la soirée. Il faisait très froid et j'avais déjà l'impression de m'imposer alors si je pouvais éviter de les inquiéter à cause de ma longue absence, je le ferais volontiers.

Je soupirai un bon coup et ouvris la porte d'entrée. Des éclats de voix me parvinrent rapidement, forçant mon ventre à se crisper. Merde, quand j'étais stressée, j'avais toujours envie d'aller aux toilettes.

Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers pour ramener Pearl dans ma chambre et me soulager au passage mais mon retour n'était pas passé inaperçu.

 _\- Tu es enfin de retour,_ s'exclama une voix masculine que je pourrais reconnaître entre mille.

 _\- J'ai fait un grand tour,_ répondis-je en me retournant.

Edward savait déjà que j'angoissais de revoir sa famille mais il ignorait les idées qui se bousculaient dans ma tête pour échapper à ce dîner de famille. J'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment ...

 _\- Je … je vais monter Pearl._

 _\- Qui est Pearl ?_ demanda Emmett en venant nous rejoindre.

Le regard de ce dernier se posa directement sur ma chienne. Je me figeai, attendant sa réaction même si je savais déjà qu'elle serait positive. Et ce furent ses yeux écarquillés et son cri de joie qui purent me le confirmer.

 _\- Bella, tu as un chien ?!_

 _\- Euh, oui._

 _\- Edward a accepté que tu ramènes un chien ? Nom de dieu, que c'est génial !_

 _\- Emmett, évite de crier. Personne hormis Rosalie et toi, savent que Bella vient de la rue._

Au moins, je pouvais compter sur Edward pour conserver mon secret même si je savais pertinemment qu'Emmett le respecterait. Il était juste du genre à déraper accidentellement mais je savais qu'il ne me trahirait pas dans le but de me décevoir.

 _\- Pardon,_ se reprit-il.

Il se racla la gorge et enchaîna :

 _\- Je peux le caresser ?_

 _\- Évidemment,_ répondis-je en souriant.

Il s'approcha de nous et posa sa main sur la tête de Pearl. Habituellement, elle cherchait toujours à renifler la personne qui souhaitait la toucher mais avec mon ami, sa réaction fut différente, me surprenant au passage.

 _\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle t'aime bien._

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis cela ?_

 _\- Parce que normalement, elle est méfiante._

Il hocha la tête tandis qu'Edward essaya de caresser Pearl. Je souris en la voyant renifler sa main puis la lécher par la suite. Lorsqu'elle léchait la main d'une personne, cela signifiait qu'elle l'acceptait et je fus touchée par son geste.

 _\- Elle t'a accepté,_ dis-je en le regardant.

 _\- Tu vois, tu peux aimer les chiens quand tu t'y mets,_ remarqua Emmett.

 _\- Je n'aime toujours pas les chiens mais avec Pearl, c'est différent._

 _\- Mouais._

 _\- Je vais aller la monter,_ dis-je.

 _\- Tu peux la laisser gambader dans l'appartement,_ s'exclama Edward.

 _\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas ?_

 _\- Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de l'avoir auprès de toi._

 _\- De toute façon, elle n'ira pas là où je ne suis pas._

 _Pour s'assurer que je suis en sécurité,_ pensai-je.

Il me regarda intensément mais notre contact fut interrompu par Emmett qui avait claqué dans ses mains. Edward soupira lourdement tandis que je rougis violemment, gênée.

 _\- Maintenant que tu es revenue, il est temps d'aller manger. J'ai faim !_

Je ris et lui répondis :

 _\- Tu n'as pas changé. Tu aimes toujours autant manger._

 _\- Manger c'est la vie._

J'allais répliquer lorsque le double sens de sa phrase me frappa en plein visage. J'ignorais s'il l'avait fait exprès mais peu importait puisque ses mots n'étaient pas totalement faux. Combien de fois avais-je retrouvé des sans-abris morts de faim, de froid et de soif ? Beaucoup trop, beaucoup trop en si peu de temps …

 _\- Bella, tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Pardon, je me suis égarée._

Edward me lança son fidèle regard inquiet mais ne dit rien pour autant. Allait-il me poser des questions dès que nous serions à nouveau seuls ? Je priai pour qu'il ne le fît pas.

Je profitai de son silence pour retirer la laisse de Pearl et monter dans la chambre pour enlever mes vêtements d'hiver. Je me regardai dans le miroir et constatai que mon pantalon bordeaux et mon débardeur camel n'était pas une tenue à porter le jour de Noël.

Je soupirai lourdement, fouillai dans la pile de vêtements que Rosalie m'avait passés et fus soulagée de trouver une robe noire. Simple mais jolie.

Je l'enfilai et coiffai mes cheveux d'une tresse africaine. En revanche, n'ayant pas de maquillage, je ne pouvais cacher les défauts de mon visage et me rendre plus présentable. Tant pis, une autre fois.

Je soupirai pour me donner du courage, enfilai une paire de ballerine noire, ouvris la porte et vis Pearl m'attendre juste devant.

 _Brave chienne,_ pensai-je en la caressant.

Je me rendis discrètement dans la chambre d'Edward, priant intérieurement pour ne pas être vue même par lui, puis allai dans sa salle de bain, pris son parfum que je sentis en fermant les avant de me l'appliquer.

Le parfum était si enivrant que je regardai le flacon pour en mémoriser le nom. _The One_ par _Dolce &Gabana._ Cette odeur était l'extase à l'état pur. Sans doute le meilleur parfum pour homme que je n'avais jamais senti jusqu'ici.

Désireuse de reprendre mes esprits, je reposai le flacon à sa place, sortis de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière moi, soufflai une dernière fois et descendis les escaliers pour rejoindre la famille.

J'espérais qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas pour cet emprunt. Il le remarquerait dans tous les cas. Il suffirait que je lui explique que je souhaitais ne pas sentir mauvais. Cet argument ne pouvait que fonctionner, non ?

Je me dirigeai vers le salon où une grande table était dressée pour l'occasion et où les invités commençaient à s'installer.

 _\- Bonjour …_ dis-je, timidement.

Je me tendis instantanément en voyant des paires de yeux me fixer avec curiosité, surprise ou même de la colère. Il y avait même quelques personnes qui me regardaient d'un air supérieur voire, hautain. Je n'étais visiblement pas la bienvenue pour tout le monde …

D'un autre côté, je m'y étais attendue puisque je m'imposais à une fête de famille au lieu d'aller me réfugier dans la chambre comme ce que j'avais confié à Edward et ainsi, attendre sagement la fin de la soirée pour me manifester.

 _\- Bella ? Quelle surprise !_ s'exclama Esmée en s'avançant vers moi.

 _\- Bonjour Esmée._

Elle vint me serrer la main, comme si j'étais sa cliente ce qui me surpris. Je me souvins lorsque j'étais avec Edward, elle m'enlaçait souvent et était très maternelle. Aujourd'hui, elle semblait plus distante, plus froide.

 _\- Alors comme cela, tu viens de la rue ?_ me demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Je reçus sa question comme un coup de poignard en pleine poitrine. Comment était-elle au courant ? Je savais pertinemment qu'Edward et Emmett n'avaient rien dit. Seule Rosalie pouvait en être responsable et lorsque mon regard se posa sur cette dernière, elle fit en sorte de ne pas me regarder et s'assit autour de la table. Aucun doute, elle avait tout balancé.

 _Quelle garce !_ songeai-je.

Il ne fallait pas que je fasse de scandale le jour de Noël.

Mon regard se posa sur Emmett qui était plus concentré à manger les petits fours aux jambons qu'à écouter la conversation. Quant à Edward, il sembla vouloir s'excuser silencieusement du comportement de Rosalie et donc, de sa mère.

Mais maintenant, qu'allais-je répondre à Esmée ? Mentir ? Assumer ? L'air hautain qu'elle pensait à dissimuler ne m'indiqua rien de bon et pourtant, je réussis à m'encourager pour rester honnête. Elle le savait. Inutile de le nier.

 _\- Oui,_ soufflai-je simplement.

Esmée changea soudainement de comportement et me jaugea de la tête au pied. Hum, d'accord, que je vienne de la rue ne semblait pas la satisfaire.

 _\- Je ne savais pas que nous accueillions les sans-abris, maintenant._

 _\- Maman !_ la réprimanda Edward.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chéri ? Tu sais que j'ai raison. Nous n'avons jamais accueilli des personnes vivant dans la rue. Que ce soit chez nous ou chez toi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'aurais fait pour elle si ce n'est que par pitié._

Le poignard continua à s'enfoncer dans ma poitrine, me coupant presque la respiration tandis que je suivais la conversation en silence. Pour le moment, je ne disais rien mais je savais que, plus le vase se remplissait, plus la dernière goutte risquait de le faire déborder plus tôt que prévu. Ma colère, elle, deviendrait alors incontrôlable.

Du sang froid. Il fallait que je garde mon sang froid.

 _\- Bella est mon amie. Je l'aide et tu n'as pas à juger mon acte._

 _\- Je ne juge pas. Je constate simplement._

Esmée s'assit à la droite de sa mère, Elizabeth, qui se trouvait en bout de table et à l'opposé de d'Anthony, le mari de cette dernière. Carlisle était à son opposé. A la droite de chacun se trouvait Edward et Emmett qui se trouvait à côté de Rosalie.

J'avais connu les grands-parents d'Edward lorsqu'il m'avait invité chez eux, dans le haras qu'ils possédaient. Un couple vraiment charmant et qui m'avait très bien accueilli. J'avais même eu le droit à essayer un de leurs chevaux. Mais qu'en était-il aujourd'hui ? Ils ne semblaient pas prêt à participer à la conversation et au risque d'être rabaissée une fois de lui, je préférais que cela reste ainsi.

 _\- Bella, tu viens ?_ m'interpela Edward, me sortant de mes pensées.

Je relevai la tête pour le regarder et le vis qu'il m'indiqua une place à côté de lui. Je fus immédiatement rassurée et m'y installai sans un mot. Malheureusement, Alice vint se mettre à ma droite suivit de près par Jasper.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_ me demanda Edward discrètement.

Je haussai les épaules, ne sachant pas exactement si mon état actuel était positif ou négatif. Et puis, si je lui répondais, j'étais quasi persuadée que je fondrais en larme. La rue m'avait appris à ne pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds mais aux côtés d'Edward, je redevenais l'adolescente qui ne savait pas se défendre et c'était très frustrant.

Le repas se passa plutôt bien et je m'étais régalée. Je crus que cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas autant mangé en une seule journée. Le potage au potiron et la dinde aux marrons étaient des plats que j'adorais manger et cuisiner du temps où je vivais encore chez mes parents.

J'avais décidé de ne pas participer aux discussions entre les membres de la famille Cullen, souhaitant me faire oublier le plus possible. Mais Esmée avait réussi à revenir sur ma situation de sans abri en clamant que lorsque l'on choisissait de ne pas suivre d'études supérieures, on ne pouvait que se retrouver à dormir sur un coin de trottoir … Je m'étais mordue la joue jusqu'au sang, refusant de répondre car je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne me laisserait pas m'expliquer. Et puis, mes explications, je ne les devais qu'à Edward.

Lorsque vint le dessert, Edward me servit plusieurs parts de bûches, m'arrachant un sourire. Il était déterminé à ce que je reprenne du poids même si je lui assurais que je n'étais plus capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. J'avais l'impression que mon ventre allait exploser.

 _\- Edward, tu n'aurais pas dû m'en donner autant._

 _\- Il faut que tu goûtes tout._

 _\- Je t'assure que je n'ai plus faim. Un part me suffit amplement._

 _\- Je n'en suis pas cert…_

Edward fut interrompu par sa mère qui ne se gêna pas pour lui couper la parole. Immédiatement, je savais que j'allais en prendre pour mon grade.

 _\- Bella, une personne comme toi ne devrait pas se plaindre d'avoir à manger._

 _\- Je ne me plaignais pas, Esmée. Je disais juste que …_

 _\- Peu importe ce que tu disais, je n'en ai que faire. Tu t'imposes à ce repas de famille et tu oses te plaindre._

Esmée était si calme que je me demandais si je ne rêvais pas. Elle me réprimandait avec un sourire hypocrite et semblait vouloir faire croire aux autres convives qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse. Or, encore une fois, je n'étais pas stupide et je voyais clair dans son petit jeu.

 _\- Esmée, ma chérie, Bella ne disait rien de mal._

Merci Carlisle !

 _\- Je ne supporte pas que les gens se plaignent._

 _\- Je te comprends mais nous n'allons pas faire un scandale le jour de Noël._

Je retirai immédiatement ce que je venais de penser à propos de cet homme. Il semblerait qu'il soit du même avis que sa chère femme.

Je ne comprenais pas. Était-ce le fait que je venais de la rue qui les rendait si hautain et irrespectueux ? Pourtant, quand je fréquentais encore leur fils, ils étaient très gentils, généreux et tolérants. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'un jour, ils auraient des pensées dénigrantes envers des personnes venant d'un milieu social différent.

Je préférai me taire encore une fois puisque comme le disait Carlisle, un scandale le jour de Noël serait inutile. Gâcher un repas de famille ne faisait pas parti de mes principes.

Je me raclai la gorge, plongeai ma cuillère dans la part de bûche au chocolat et la mangeai en silence. Je me sentais vraiment mal en leur compagnie et ce n'était pas la fine caresse qu'Edward me procurait sur ma cuisse. Il n'intervenait pas mais il me consolait d'une certaine manière.

 _\- Et donc, pour le mariage, comment comptez-vous vous organiser ?_ demanda Esmée.

Je relevai la tête pour connaître les heureuses personnes qui prévoyaient de se marier et vis qu'il s'agissait de Jasper et d'Alice. Je me penchai à l'encontre de mon ami et de sa fiancée

 _\- Je suis heureuse pour vous,_ dis-je en souriant sincèrement.

 _\- Merci Bella,_ me répondis Jasper avec un sourire amicale.

Quant à Alice, elle ne daigna même pas me répondre et me regarder pour me remercier. Bon, inutile d'insister. Elle semblait avoir fait sa propre opinion sur moi.

C'est à cet instant que je me demandais bien ce que faisais Jasper avec une fille comme elle mais passons ...

 _\- Nous pensions le faire dans la maison d'enfance de vos fils, à Forks. Le lieu est très grand et ainsi, je pourrais allonger ma liste d'invité. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _\- Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée, Alice. Par contre, il va falloir que tu me tutoies si tu veux entrer définitivement dans cette famille._

Mon regard s'attarda sur le profil d'Edward. Il semblait tendu et si nous avions encore été ensemble, j'aurais pris un plaisir à passer ma main sur sa cuisse pour le détendre bien qu'il ne se gênait pas pour le faire de son côté ou alors, peut-être ne s'en rendait-il pas compte ?

 _\- Puisque je souhaite plus que tout me marier avec Jasper et faire partie de cette famille, je vais te tutoyer,_ répondit Alice en riant.

Esmée et les autres invités rirent entre eux tandis que je souris simplement. Je ne trouvais pas sa réplique particulièrement drôle mais je restais un minimum polie. Et puis, j'étais certaine que même si j'avais ris, j'aurais eu le droit à d'autres commentaires désobligeants.

Puis, je compris une chose concernant le comportement d'Alice. Était-elle en train de lécher le cul de la famille Cullen pour être acceptée parmi eux ou était-ce son caractère d'origine ? Il fallait que j'enquête de ce côté-là histoire de cerner cette fille plus que désagréable.

 _Tu m'étonnes pourquoi Edward ne la supporte pas !_ me cria ma conscience en levant les yeux au ciel.

Après la consommation du dessert, Rosalie proposa aux invités de se rendre dans le salon pour boire une tasse de thé avec quelques sablés. Quant à moi, j'aidai Edward et ses parents à débarrasser la table et ainsi, éviter de me retrouver seule face à ceux qui cherchaient à me descendre.

Alors que j'étais en train de prendre la pile d'assiette pour l'emmener dans la cuisine, suivit de près par Pearl qui ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle, je m'arrêtai subitement à l'entrée lorsque j'entendis que l'on prononçait mon nom.

Désireuse de ne pas les interrompre, je me plaquais contre le mur et fis signe à Pearl de ne faire aucun bruit. Ma chienne s'assit sagement à mes côtés tandis que je tendis l'oreille pour assouvir ma curiosité.

 _\- Comment se fait-il que tu aies décidé d'inviter Bella à Noël ?_

Esmée était intelligente. Elle savait qu'elle avait des chances de mettre Edward de son côté en parlant de moi. Je levai les yeux au ciel et priai intérieurement pour que cela ne marchât pas.

 _\- Je n'allais pas laisser passer Noël dans la rue, maman._

 _\- Mon chéri, il est normal de ressentir de la pitié pour son ex et que tu veuilles l'aider mais il ne faut pas te forcer._

J'entendis un lourd soupir et je devinai aisément qu'il s'agissait d'Edward puisque j'avais l'impression qu'ils n'étaient que deux à converser dans la cuisine.

 _\- Je ne me suis pas forcé et je ne l'ai pas accueillie chez moi par pitié,_ rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

 _\- Mais enfin, ouvre les yeux mon fils ! Cette clocharde ne peut que chercher à profiter de toi et de ton argent. Combien de fois est-ce que j'ai vu et entendu des scénarios similaires ? Beaucoup trop si tu veux mon avis. J'ai même des amies à qui cela est arrivé. Elle ne revient pas pour toi et elle n'a pas accepté de venir vivre chez toi simplement parce que tu lui as proposé. Une fois qu'elle aura obtenu ce qu'elle voudra, qu'elle aura un compte en banque bien rempli, elle partira sans se retourner._

C'en fut trop pour la soirée. Je ne pouvais plus entendre déblatérer de telles insultes à mon égard. Certes, j'avais entendus des histoires concernant les sans-abris qui profitaient de la gentillesse de ceux qui les aidaient en leur dérobant de l'argent mais était-ce une raison de tous nous mettre dans le même sac ? Non et j'allais lui faire comprendre.

Je soupirai un bon coup, entrai dans la pièce – Pearl sur mes talons – posai la pile d'assiette sur le lave-vaisselle pour les ranger à l'intérieur, le tout en restant silencieuse. J'étais tellement tendue que j'étais persuadée que cela se sentait dans toute la pièce.

Je refermai le lave-vaisselle, pris une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur et me retournai en vrillant mon regard le plus glacial à Esmée. Je crus même voir Edward défaillir.

 _\- Que tu ne m'aimes pas parce que je viens de la rue est une chose mais que tu me rabaisses en publique ou en privé en est une autre. Je ne tolère pas le fait que tu oses te sentir supérieure sous prétexte que je viens de la rue ou d'un milieu social différent du tien voire, du vôtre._

Esmée écarquilla les yeux et marqua son choc en ouvrant la bouche. Malgré le ton froid et sec que j'avais employé, je ne fus pas surprise de voir Alice, Rosalie et Carlisle débarquer pour assister à notre altercation. Leur curiosité serait satisfaite à coup sûr.

 _\- Comment oses-tu me parler de la sorte ? Tu n'es pas chez toi et tu ne le seras jamais. Qu'importe la pitié qu'a pu ressentir mon fils à ton égard, les gens comme toi ne seront jamais les bienvenus !_ s'emporta-t-elle.

Consciente de la tension qui émanait de la pièce et surtout, qu'Esmée s'en prenait ouvertement à moi, Pearl se plaça à mes côtés et grogna en faisant ressortir ses canines. Connaissant ma chienne, je savais qu'elle n'agresserait personne tant que j'étais en sécurité. Cependant, son avertissement ne passa pas inaperçu.

 _\- Et plus tu as un chien dangereux !_ s'offusqua-t-elle.

 _\- Comment as-tu la preuve que ma chienne est dangereuse ? Elle ne t'a pas encore attaquée à ce que je sache,_ répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Pearl aboya et grogna encore plus fort. Il n'y avait pas à dire. La sécurité que je ressentais aux côtés de ma chienne me rassurait et j'avouais même qu'elle me donnait une certaine assurance. Néanmoins, une part de moi aurait aimé que nos chemins se croisent quelques années plus tôt ...

 _\- Tu ferais mieux de retourner d'où tu viens,_ intervint Alice pour la première fois.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, la clocharde n'allait pas s'attarder ici._

Intérieurement, j'essayai tant bien que mal de cacher la peine que cela me faisait de ne pas être acceptée à cause d'une raison qui n'en était pas une. Et aussi, parce qu'Edward n'intervenait pas. L'angoisse prit rapidement la place de la colère ce qui, une fois de plus, n'échappa pas à ma chienne qui se plaça devant moi en couinant.

Les larmes aux yeux, je m'accroupis à sa hauteur pour m'adresser à ma meilleure alliée et amie. Je caressai sa tête et lui dis :

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ma fille._

Elle couina plus fortement et malgré le fait que j'entendis quelques expressions de dégoût, je réussi facilement à les ignorer. Elles n'étaient ni les premières et ne seraient certainement pas les dernières.

 _\- Inutile de les menacer et de rester ici. Leur message est passé._

Tandis que je me relevai, je sentis qu'elle me regardait toujours. Sa réaction face à Esmée et Alice n'était pas due au hasard. Elle me défendait et me protégeait comme elle avait dû le faire auparavant.

J'avais parfois l'impression que Pearl était un humain réincarné tellement nous étions fusionnelles et qu'elle me comprenait en un seul regard.

 _\- Bella,_ m'interpela Edward alors que je m'apprêtai à sortir de la pièce.

Je me retournai pour le regarder et lorsque je le vis ouvrir la bouche pour me parler, je lui fis signe de la main de ne rien dire.

 _\- C'est bon Edward, tu n'as plus à t'encombrer d'une clocharde comme moi. Je retourne d'où je viens. Merci de m'avoir accueilli pour cette nuit, je t'en serai à jamais redevable._

Puis, je partis sans un autre regard, je tournai les talons et m'en allai loin de cet appartement, loin de lui et de ses prunelles vertes que je ne reverrai jamais. Je l'entendis m'appeler mais je ne fis rien, aucun geste pour lui répondre.

Ma présence ne ferait que lui apporter des problèmes. Je savais que sa famille était très unie et être celle qui les diviserait n'était pas dans mes attentions. Et puis, je ne voudrais pas qu'il fût amené à me le reprocher plus tard.

Me rappelant que nous étions au dernier étage, je dû me résigner à prendre l'ascenseur. Par chance, celui-ci s'ouvrit à la seconde même où je l'appelai, me permettant d'accéder au rez-de-chaussée plus rapidement.

Une fois dehors, je fus incapable de retenir mes larmes. La pluie battante mouillait chaque parcelle de ma robe, de ma peau, de mes cheveux et de mon visage. Je n'avais pas pris de veste en partant et le froid me rappela vite à l'ordre.

Je ne pus que me résoudre à déambuler dans la rue avec ma chienne qui elle aussi, était trempée jusqu'aux os. Je m'en voulais terriblement de lui faire vivre cela à nouveau. A cause de moi, elle risquait de tomber gravement malade. Sa fidélité pourrait lui coûter la vie.

Au cours de ces deux dernières années, j'avais songé à la faire adopter auprès d'une famille aimante, qui saurait en prendre soin et la nourrir. Cependant, lorsque j'avais faillis franchir le pas, j'avais été incapable de m'en séparer. Il m'arrivait de me sentir égoïste par ce geste mais chaque jour que je passais avec elle, me poussait à ne plus le regretter.

Mes larmes et ma respiration saccadée me firent souffrir au niveau de la poitrine. J'avais envie de hurler la souffrance, de hurler au combien vivre cette vie était insoutenable. Si je n'avais pas ma chienne auprès de moi, je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde à mettre fin à mes jours, à sauter de ce pont qui attirait inévitablement mon regard.

Je n'avais plus personne qui tenait encore à moi …

Ma conscience me susurra le prénom de l'homme pour qui mon cœur avait battu ces deux derniers jours. Je ne l'avais revu que depuis hier et aujourd'hui, tout était de nouveau fini.

Il m'avait promis qu'il m'attendrait et qu'il me laisserait le temps dont j'avais besoin pour me reconstruire. Mais surtout, il n'avait eu de cesse de me répéter qu'il me protégerait. S'il avait dit la vérité, je ne serai pas étonnée de le voir me rattraper.

Et s'il avait écouté sa mère et sa belle-sœur ? Alice ne pouvait pas avoir d'influence sur lui puisqu'ils ne se supportaient pas mais je me souvins qu'Esmée avait toujours su lui faire changer d'avis lorsque nous étions ensemble. La probabilité qu'il l'écoutât n'était pas nulle et cela me fit mal.

Mais pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Il avait su prendre ma défense lorsqu'elle m'avait attaquée la première fois mais la deuxième fois, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pour le faire sauf lorsque j'étais sur le point de m'en aller.

Je l'accusais mentalement alors que je ne lui avais probablement pas laissé le temps de réagir … Après tout, je l'avais entendu m'appeler, non ?

J'aurais dû rester. Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme une voleuse et ainsi, montrer que seul Edward pouvait me virer de chez lui puisque c'était lui qui m'avait accueillie et pas sa mère. Leur montrer que j'étais aussi un être humain qui n'avait pas besoin d'être traitée de la sorte.

Je pourrais très bien revenir dans l'appartement mais ma fierté m'en empêchait. Une partie de moi voulait voir si quelqu'un viendrait me chercher ou non. Je me sentais immédiatement pathétique en pensant cela.

Je marchais depuis tellement longtemps que j'ignorais où je me trouvais. Il s'agissait d'une rue que je ne connaissais pas encore même après sept ans à vivre dans cette ville. Chicago était vaste.

Epuisée, je réussi à trouver un cul de sac, à l'abri de la pluie. Je m'assis à même le sol et serrai ma fille contre moi pour que l'on pût se réchauffer mutuellement. Elle couinait et me léchait le visage comme si elle cherchait à essuyer mes larmes, m'arrachant un sourire triste.

Je me levai difficilement et me dirigeai vers la poubelle que j'ouvris sans grande difficulté. Par chance, quelqu'un avait eu la merveilleuse idée de jeter une couverture. Je m'en emparai avec empressement, vérifiai si elle était en bon état et fus agréablement surprise de voir qu'il y avait un seul et unique petit trou.

C'est en vivant dans la rue que l'on se rend compte que les gens sont gaspilleurs de nature. Cependant, je n'allais pas me plaindre surtout en cet instant.

 _\- Regarde ma fille, nous allons pouvoir nous réchauffer,_ dis-je en claquant des dents.

Je m'allongeai en position fœtale sur le trottoir tandis que Pearl le fit contre mon flan. Je mis la couverture sur nous pour nous réchauffer un maximum.

Nous réussîmes à nous endormir par je ne sais quel miracle. Je supposais que la fatigue y était pour beaucoup.

La rue était de nouveau mon lieu de vie.

Je me réveillai frigorifiée, Pearl allongée contre mon buste qui dormait toujours. Je vérifiai quand même si elle respirait toujours et fus rassurée en la voyant ouvrir les yeux. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais si j'étais amenée à la perdre.

 _\- Bonjour ma fille,_ dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Elle couina, me lécha le menton et se redressa pour s'asseoir. Je fis de même difficilement, mon corps semblant ne plus vouloir me répondre.

Il pleuvait toujours. La neige et le vent s'étaient joints à la pluie gelée, ne nous permettant pas de retrouver une température normale. La nuit risquait d'être encore plus longue, plus douloureuse.

J'aurais dû garder mon pantalon et mon t-shirt au lieu de m'apprêter pour ce dîner de Noël. Mais comment aurais-je pu connaître le déroulement de cette soirée ?

Evidemment, je m'étais attendue à recevoir quelques réflexions mais jamais je n'avais imaginé qu'au lieu de passer ma nuit enfouie sous la couverture chaude et épaisse de ma chambre, j'aillais me retrouver de nouveau dehors, à trembler comme une feuille.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à me lever pour aller chercher un peu de nourriture dans la poubelle, une voix me fit sursauter et tomber sur les fesses sous l'effet de la surprise. Je sifflai de douleur, le froid n'aidant pas à l'atténuer plus rapidement.

 _Nom d'un chien, ça fait mal !_ pensai-je en passant ma main sous mes fesses.

 _\- Putain, Bella !_ s'écria la même voix.

Cette voix et cette silhouette je la reconnaitrai entre mille. M'avait-il retrouvé ou étais-je en train de rêver ? Et surtout, comment avait-il pu le faire aussi rapidement ?

Un petit coup d'œil vers le ciel m'indiqua que la nuit avait laissé place au ciel bleu, me surprenant au passage. En me réveillant, je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'il faisait jour et surtout, que nous avions pu dormir autant d'heure dans ce froid glacial.

Je revins à l'instant présent lorsque j'entendis des pas s'approcher de moi puis, je me tendis en le voyant s'accroupir à ma hauteur et me fixer avec son fidèle regard inquiet.

 _\- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs._

Encore choquée par sa présence, je fus incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Il était venu me chercher … Cela voudrait-il qu'il tenait réellement à moi ?

 _\- Tu l'as trouvé ?_

J'écarquillai les yeux en reconnaissant l'homme qui venait d'intervenir. Emmett aussi était là. Mon ami.

 _\- Elle est là._

Emmett soupira de soulagement en me regardant puis, vint caresser Pearl lorsque celle-ci s'approcha de lui.

Mon regard se reporta une nouvelle fois sur Edward où je pouvais facilement déceler de la colère dans ses pupilles vertes naturellement envoûtantes.

 _\- Edward ?_

Les larmes inondèrent une seconde fois mes joues et je suffoquai une nouvelle fois. Lorsque je vis Emmett emmener Pearl avec lui, je ne sus pour quelle raison, mais je commençai à paniquer. Il ne pouvait pas me l'enlever !

 _\- Non, laissez-moi Pearl !_ criai-je en me levant difficilement.

Je vacillai rapidement mais fut rattrapée par les bras forts d'Edward. Une de ses mains caressa ma joue pour essuyer les larmes, m'entraînant à fermer les yeux sous son toucher.

Je tentai de me dégager de sa prise mais compris qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de me laisser lui échapper lorsqu'il me plaqua contre le mur. Ses yeux noirs ancrés dans les siens me donnèrent des sueurs froides. Il était en colère contre moi et je n'aimais pas le voir ainsi …

 _\- Nous vous emmenons à la maison avec nous,_ m'informa-t-il d'un ton sec.

Mes larmes continuèrent à brouiller ma vue, me brûlant les yeux au passage. Il me scrutait avec une telle intensité que je devinai qu'il attendait une réponse de ma part.

 _\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce tu fais tout cela pour moi alors que je ne suis que ton ex et une pauvre fille qui n'a pas su vivre dignement ? Je vis dans la rue. Je suis qu'une pauvre clocharde qui ne devrait même pas avoir le droit à une attention de ta part. Ta mère t'a pourtant dit que tu ne devrais pas t'encombrer d'un cas comme moi et tu devrais l'écouter. Tu devrais me laisser sur ce trottoir avec ma chienne et retourner vivre ta vie. Tu ne devrais pas me …_

Je fus interrompue par ses lèvres qui se posèrent brutalement posées contre les miennes. Il m'embrassa durement me laissant sentir toute la colère et la tristesse qu'il ressentait par rapport à la situation. Pourtant, je pensais ce que je lui avais dit alors je ne comprenais pas pour quelle raison il m'avait coupée dans mon élan en me volant un baiser.

Sa langue vint lécher mes lèvres pour me demander l'accès à ma bouche que j'acceptai prudemment. Elle franchit rapidement la barrière de mes dents puis retrouva la mienne pour qu'elles puissent se battre entre elle. Mes mains se plaquèrent contre son torse pour profiter de notre proximité en le touchant. Notre baiser s'intensifia, forçant nos langues à se livrer une bataille sans aucun scrupule.

Je n'avais aucun contrôle sur notre baiser, lui seul avait le pouvoir de le rompre comme s'il m'interdisait de le faire de mon côté bien que l'air commençait sérieusement à nous manquer.

Ses mains se baladèrent sur mes hanches, les caressant, les massant avec une telle force que j'étais prête à parier que demain, la marque de ses doigts y séjournerait. Cependant, je ne fus pas inquiète par rapport à ce détail.

Il quitta mes lèvres en les embrassant chastement à plusieurs reprises sans oublier de reprendre sa respiration. Il répéta ses gestes sur ma joue, mon nez et mon front. Il essuya mes dernières larmes à l'aide de ses pouces et me serra fortement contre lui.

 _\- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu penses cela de toi. Tu n'es pas une clocharde et tu n'es pas simplement une fille que j'ai quittée sans ressentir le moindre regret et ce baiser en est la preuve. Maintenant, tu vas rentrer chez nous, qui est aussi chez toi, te mettre au chaud et te reposer, est-ce clair ?_

Encore choquée par notre baiser, je hochai timidement la tête en guise de réponse alors qu'il me tenait toujours dans ses bras. Je ne pleurais plus. L'entendre me dire que nous allions rentrer chez nous m'avait rassuré au point d'en oublier les raisons de ma présence ici.

Inconsciemment, j'embrassai son cou pour le remercier silencieusement. Je n'avais pas la force de parler alors mon geste remplaça facilement les mots.

Edward passa son bras derrière mon dos et m'aida à marcher jusqu'à sa voiture. Je vis Emmett lui ouvrir la portière et me sourire tendrement. Je m'assis à côté de Pearl qui mâchouillait un bâtonnet marron sûrement donné par Emmett. Elle allait être chouchoutée avec lui, j'en étais certaine.

Lorsqu'Edward s'installa à côté de Pearl, qui occupait la place du milieu, je compris à cet instant que Jasper se trouvait derrière le volant. Mon cœur se réchauffa en constatant, une nouvelle fois, que mes amis étaient venus me chercher et m'avaient retrouvée en l'espace de quelques heures.

 _\- Merci,_ dis-je à leur encontre.

 _\- Les amis s'entraident, Bella,_ me répondit Jasper en souriant amicalement.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'échanger plus d'une phrase avec Jasper au repas et j'étais heureuse de le retrouver avec ses deux frères. J'avais été moins proche de lui que d'Emmett mais je m'étais toujours très bien entendue avec lui.

Contrairement à ce dernier, il était posé, réfléchi et ne se lançait pas dans un projet sans être certain d'y arriver. Il détestait les échecs. Il se préparait toujours à l'avance pour les anticiper et ainsi, les éviter haut la main.

Cependant, Jasper avait toujours réussi à m'étonner lorsqu'il faisait des conneries avec Edward ou Emmett. Il avait cet air d'homme innocent qui ne faisait rien alors que j'étais persuadée qu'il était le pire des trois.

Mais ce qui avait le plus marqué ma mémoire, fut leur détermination à me servir de bouclier humain lors de nos journées que nous passions au lycée, entraînant mon cœur à battre pour l'un d'entre eux.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Une soirée de Noël où la famille Cullen n'a pas été si accueillante que ce qu'Edward prévoyait mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir **:)**

Eh oui, malgré la situation, Bella peut désormais compter sur ses amis de longue date.

Que pensez-vous du baiser ?

Et Pearl est le chien de garde qui joue son rôle à la perfection.

Maintenant, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire **:3**

 **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Laissez courir vos doigts sur vos claviers et dites-moi ce que vous pensez de mon nouveau bébé **:3**

 **J'ai hâte de vous lire !**

 _A la prochaine fois !_

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	9. Chapter Seven

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Surprise ! Non, vous ne rêvez pas, le nouveau est bel et bien en ligne en avance :) Il faut croire que mon inspiration ne s'épuise jamais et tant mieux. Merci à mes correctrices pour leurs aides surtout concernant ce chapitre qui en a eu bien besoin.

Petite parenthèse : Puisque vous êtes nombreux à me demander un pdv Edward, je tiens à vous fournir une réponse à tout le monde pour que vous soyez tous informer que pour le moment, je ne prévois pas d'en écrire. Je préfère me concentrer sur les pensées de Bella, l'héroïne actuelle de l'histoire.

Une autre raison qui me pousse à ne pas changer de point de vue : je trouve que cela fait brouillon de changer à chaque. Je ne suis pas contre de le faire une fois (même si je ne prévois pas de le faire dans cette histoire) mais le faire pour chaque personnage serait gâché un peu l'histoire surtout si vous connaissez ce que pense chacun de telle ou telle situation.

J'espère que vous comprendrez ma décision et vous en remercie.

 **MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS !**

Merci à mes lecteurs : _Eva Cault -EC; Asma15; birginie; misslaccro; gaellezjey; Nanoulaet; Nedwige Stew; Math'L; donatellobridou; Nash-elle; canada02; lolotte94; yuckie78; Pims10; larosesurleau; HardwickBella_ **&** _romeila_ pour vos reviews et votre fidélité :3

Merci aussi aux nouveaux followers : _ZezetteyNine; Severus86_ **&** _asuna69_ Vos avis m'intéressent aussi !

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 **Guest** _(est-ce que tu pourrais mettre un pseudo pour que je puisse te reconnaître ?)_ **:** Merci pour ta review ! Tous les chapitres ne seront pas remplis d'amour ... Malheureusement, les parents se basent sur des stéréotypes et dans vie réelle, c'est le cas aussi. Les préjugés sont courant de notre société et avec cette histoire, je compte bien en utiliser certains. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture.

 **Mlle :** Merci pour ta review ! Pour un pdv Edward, je t'invite à lire la réponse que j'ai fourni ci-dessus "Petite parenthèse" car tu n'es pas la seule à me le demander. Malheureusement, les parents se basent sur des stéréotypes et dans vie réelle, c'est le cas aussi. Les préjugés sont courant de notre société et avec cette histoire, je compte bien en utiliser certains. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture.

 **Berenice :** Merci pour ta review ! Ton compliment me touche :3 Malheureusement, les parents se basent sur des stéréotypes et dans vie réelle, c'est le cas aussi. Les préjugés sont courant de notre société et avec cette histoire, je compte bien en utiliser certains. Ah, pourtant, j'ai tendance à mettre Alice comme le vilain petit canard de l'histoire. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture.

 **Doriane :** Merci pour ta review ! J'évite d'écrire des chapitres trop longs même si avant, je ne le faisais pas. Cela me permets de ne pas mettre tout et n'importe quoi en allégeant certains détails. J'espère que suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Pouillie :** Merci pour ta review ! Malheureusement, les parents se basent sur des stéréotypes et dans vie réelle, c'est le cas aussi. Les préjugés sont courant de notre société et avec cette histoire, je compte bien en utiliser certains. Tout s'arrange avec un baiser de cinéma, attention :P J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture.

 **val :** Merci pour ta review ! Malheureusement, les parents se basent sur des stéréotypes et dans vie réelle, c'est le cas aussi. Les préjugés sont courant de notre société et avec cette histoire, je compte bien en utiliser certains. Ah si, tu as adoré "The Queen", cela signifie que tu n'as pas été déçue par la tournure qu'elle a prit contrairement à certains lecteurs. Tout le monde aime les happy end :) J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture.

 **Kccb :** Merci pour ta review ! Malheureusement, les parents se basent sur des stéréotypes et dans vie réelle, c'est le cas aussi. Les préjugés sont courant de notre société et avec cette histoire, je compte bien en utiliser certains. Je pense que tout ce pose la même question que toi haha. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **phani :** Merci pour ta review ! En effet, l'argent rend certains très mauvais. C'est pour cela que j'en profite pour ajouter des personnages qui se basent sur des préjugés dans cette histoire. Tu en sauras plus sur Esmée, Rosalie  & Alice au fil des chapitres notamment sur leurs vies respectives. J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture.

 **Malllliia :** Merci pour ta review ! S'il s'agit de "Arrête-moi", je te comprends parfaitement. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je l'ai placée en réécriture. C'était celle-ci ? Tu ne me vexes pas, ne t'en fais pas. Vilaine, il faut mettre son avis haha :P J'avoue que je suis moi-même très fière que "The Queen" et je ne m'en cache pas. Tu n'es pas seule à me faire la remarque que mon style s'améliore et cela me touche beaucoup. Je lis énormément et je cherche constamment à m'améliorer. A force de pratique, on fini par y arriver. Concernant la méchanceté des filles et surtout d'Esmée et d'Alice, malheureusement, elles se basent sur des stéréotypes et dans vie réelle, c'est le cas aussi. Les préjugés sont courant de notre société et avec cette histoire, je compte bien en utiliser certains. Moi aussi je les aime bien les trois frères :P Ils connaissent Bella et c'est ça aussi, qui les pousse à ne pas la juger. Là non plus, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir aimé ce baiser de cinéma et en effet, il montre les sentiments qu'il a pour Bella sans passer par les mots. Pour le passé de Bella, je ne te réponds rien du tout. Autant te laisser le découvrir au fil des chapitres, non ? :P Toute façon, je ne te laisse pas le choix haha. Si un jour je décidé d'éditer cette histoire, je préviendrai les lecteurs donc tu en seras informée. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture.

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! Je comprends ta déception mais l'absence de l'intervention des trois garçons était volontaire. Je sais que tu as été choquée par la méchanceté de la famille Cullen et je comprends parfaitement. Malheureusement, ils se sont basés sur des stéréotypes et dans vie réelle, c'est le cas aussi. Les préjugés sont courant de notre société et avec cette histoire, je compte bien en utiliser certains. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

Le retour chez eux s'était fait en silence et je fus surprise d'apprendre que la famille était partie se coucher. D'après Emmett, leurs parents dormaient chez Jasper et Alice et cette dernière s'était fait une joie de les ramener. Quant à leurs grands-parents, ils étaient rentrés chez eux, à Riverside, petite ville à proximité de Chicago.

J'avais comme cette impression d'avoir gâché le repas de Noël mais très vite, ma conscience me rappela que je n'avais demandé à personne d'être humiliée ainsi en public car même si ma présence n'avait pas été désirée et que mon passé ne leur plaisait pas, je n'avais pas mérité un tel traitement.

Tandis qu'Emmett rejoignit Rosalie, Jasper dût dormir dans la chambre d'ami puisqu'Alice était partie avec sa voiture. Chose qu'elle semblait faire régulièrement si j'écoutais ses dires mais peu importait, ce n'était pas mes affaires.

Quant à Edward, il m'aida à monter les escaliers pour aller jusque dans ma chambre suivie de près par Pearl qui semblait ravie de rentrer et je ne pouvais pas la blâmer.

 _\- Je vais te laisser te déshabiller et te laver. Si tu as besoin de mon aide, je veux que tu m'appelles d'accord ? Je serais dans le salon._

Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse.

 _\- Promis ?_

En l'entendant me demander de lui faire cette promesse, je me sentais comme une enfant qui venait de faire une bêtise et qui n'avait pas intérêt à faire le contraire de ce qu'on lui disait.

 _\- Promis,_ murmurai-je.

Il embrassa mon front et sortit de la pièce.

Je soupirai lourdement, passai ma main dans mes cheveux emmêlés qui, quelques heures auparavant, étaient coiffés d'une tresse. Je regardai Pearl s'allonger sur sa couverture et me promis mentalement de demander à Edward de l'emmener chez le vétérinaire.

Je me levai du lit en titubant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Le froid m'avait affaiblie et j'en subis les conséquences lorsque je glissai et me retrouvai le nez contre le carrelage. Je jurai tandis que Pearl aboya en accourant vers moi pour s'assurer que j'allais bien.

Elle couina et me renifla tandis que j'essayai tant bien que mal de me relever, sans succès. Ses couinements devinrent plus forts lorsque j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir et je pouvais aisément deviner qui avait été alerté par les aboiements de ma chienne.

 _\- Finalement,_ dit-il en me portant, _je vais m'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes._

Il me ramena dans ma chambre, m'aida à m'asseoir sur mon lit, retira mes chaussures mouillées et toucha le bas de ma robe, me forçant à me crisper. Il sembla surpris par ma réaction mais son geste m'avait rappelé de mauvais souvenirs.

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais rien te faire._

 _\- Je sais._

 _\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as eu peur ?_

 _\- Je … hum, c'est comme ça,_ bafouillai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils en me regardant et je savais que ses questionnements l'emmenaient sur la bonne piste. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour m'interroger, ma main se posa sur ses lèvres pour l'en empêcher. Je n'étais pas prête à lui répondre.

\- S'il te plaît Edward, ne me pose aucune question parce que je ne te répondrai pas.

Il hocha la tête et je retirai ma main.

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce tu ne veux rien me dire ?_ me demanda-t-il quand même.

 _\- Parce que je ne suis pas prête alors respecte-le._

Je l'entendis soupirer puis le vis hocher une nouvelle fois la tête. Il se leva, se retourna et me laissa retirer ma robe. Je lui demandai timidement d'aller me chercher une serviette pour que je ne sois pas amenée à me trimballer en sous-vêtement devant lui. Il s'exécuta très rapidement sans me jeter un seul regard. J'appréciais le fait qu'il respectait un minimum mon intimité.

 _\- Tu peux te retourner._

Il le fit sans hésiter et me regarda avec cette même inquiétude que je connaissais tant. Je baissai honteusement la tête tandis qu'il s'accroupit à ma hauteur pour me forcer à croiser ses pupilles vertes. Il caressa ma joue, remit une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille puis se releva et m'aida à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain.

 _\- Ne ferme pas la porte à clé, juste au cas où._

J'acquiesçai et lui demandai :

 _\- Tu peux me passer mon pyjama qui est plié sur le lit, s'il te plaît ?_

Il répondit à ma requête et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, prêt à m'attendre ou à intervenir en cas de problème.

Je refermai la porte de la salle de bain derrière moi et pris une douche bien chaude. Je me lavai, savonnai, me rinçai, m'essuyai et enfilai mon pyjama. Je coiffai mes cheveux avec mes doigts, soufflai un bon coup et sortis de la pièce.

Je fus immédiatement attendrie en voyant Pearl au pied d'Edward. Ce dernier s'était baissé et caressai sa tête. Il me sembla l'entendre dire quelques mots que je ne pus déchiffrer puisqu'il chuchotait.

 _\- Tu vois, tu aimes bien les chiens,_ dis-je en le faisant sursauter.

Je souris tandis qu'il me regarda, surpris de me voir revenir aussi rapidement.

 _\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur._

 _\- Ce n'est rien. Pearl avait toute mon attention._

 _\- J'ai vu ça._

 _\- Et pour répondre à ta constatation, non, je n'aime toujours pas les chiens. Certes, Pearl en est un mais elle est différente._

Je crus entendre un _« parce qu'elle t'appartient »_ mais n'en fis pas la remarque, supposant qu'il avait pensé à voix haute.

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure et m'approchai de lui. Je ne contrôlai plus mes gestes, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais ni pourquoi ma main se trouvait sur sa joue. Je tentai de me retenir, de me ramener à la raison mais cette dernière dût se résoudre à perdre le combat contre mon cœur lorsque mes lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes.

Je m'en voudrais. Je m'en voudrais certainement de m'être laissée aller alors qu'au fond de moi, je n'étais pas prête à le faire entrer de nouveau dans ma vie. J'étais encore trop perturbée par ce que j'avais traversé et je m'interdisais de me perdre dans ses bras protecteurs.

Cependant, je me sentis pas capable de le repousser lorsqu'il prit mon visage en coupe tout en se levant. Il avait désormais un total contrôle sur notre baiser et j'en gémis de plaisir. Sa langue vint caresser et jouer avec la mienne rendant notre étreinte plus sauvage. Il embrassait toujours aussi bien voire mieux qu'avant.

Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur mon corps et mes bras me le rappelèrent en s'accrochant désespérément à sa nuque. Il sembla satisfait de mes gestes puisqu'il encercla mes hanches, remonta sur mes côtes et frôla ma poitrine avant de redescendre. Chacune de ses caresses m'arracha un frisson de plaisir.

Nous dûmes rompre notre étreinte à contre cœur, désireux de récupérer l'air qui manquait à nos poumons. Nous nous fixâmes intensément puis son index vint caresser mes lèvres gonflées m'entraînant à fermer les yeux.

 _\- Je n'aurais pas dû …_ marmonnai-je.

 _\- Tu regrettes ?_

 _\- Non, je ne regrette pas._

 _\- Explique-moi pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aurais pas dû …_

 _\- Parce que je suis encore trop perturbée …_

 _\- Tu n'es pas perturbée._

 _\- Bien sûr que si, je suis perturbée !_ m'emportai-je en le repoussant.

Je m'éloignai de lui, désireuse de mettre un peu de distance entre nous. Ce baiser avait été génial et m'avait rappelé de très bons souvenirs à ses côtés mais depuis ces journées où nous passions notre temps à nous embrasser et à faire l'amour, huit années s'étaient écoulées. Les choses avaient irrémédiablement changé.

 _\- La rue m'a fait faire des choses terribles que je regrette amèrement. Un jour, tu seras amené à le savoir et tu ne voudras plus de moi à cause de la honte que t'inspirerai. Je … Je ne suis pas prête à entamer une relation avec toi. J'ai besoin de me reconstruire et de me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait avant de te laisser revenir dans ma vie._

 _\- Tu m'as déjà demandé de te laisser du temps et je t'ai promis de respecter ton choix. Je ne vais pas te forcer à te mettre avec moi ou à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre._

 _\- Même si je t'ai embrassé ?_

 _\- Même si tu m'as embrassé._

Je souris et laissai quelques larmes tracer leurs chemins sur mes joues. Ma conscience me hurlait de lui raconter mon passé dans les moindres détails mais je refusais de l'écouter. Je n'avais pas besoin de peser le pour et le contre pour connaître les conséquences de cet aveu.

 _\- Je peux simplement te promettre que ce sera à toi que je me confierai en premier mais pas aujourd'hui alors que j'essaie de retrouver une vie normale._

 _\- Et je vais t'y aider, Bella._

Encore une aide de sa part … Si j'avais le choix, j'aurais refusé sauf que ce fameux choix ne se présentait pas à moi pour l'instant. Je supposais que je l'aurais lorsque ma situation se sera stabilisée.

 _\- Merci, merci pour ce soir._

 _\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier._

 _\- Tu m'as pourtant retrouvée assez rapidement. Je suis d'ailleurs surprise._

 _\- Nous t'avons retrouvée à l'aube. Tu es restée des heures dehors, dans ce froid glacial, alors non, nous n'avons pas été rapides._

 _\- Si tu le dis …_ marmonnai-je en haussant les épaules.

Un coup d'œil vers sa montre m'indiqua qu'il n'était même pas neuf heures du matin et j'étais déjà épuisée. Je désirais ardemment m'allonger et dormir pendant des heures mais ma curiosité maladive me poussa à l'interroger sur la suite de la soirée.

 _\- Que s'est-il passé après mon départ ?_

Il fronça les sourcils, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et me répondit :

 _\- Ma mère a tenté de me raisonner alors que je m'apprêtais à partir à ta recherche. Je lui ai simplement dit qu'elle n'avait pas à interférer dans mes choix te concernant._

J'hochai la tête et répondit :

 _\- Et Emmett et Jasper ont dit quelque chose ?_

 _\- Emmett n'aime pas les conflits alors il s'est proposé pour m'accompagner sans rien dire de plus mais il n'en pense pas moins. Quant à Jasper, il ne savait pas où se mettre étant donné qu'Alice t'a insultée et puis, il nous a suivi en disant clairement qu'il ne laisserait jamais son amie souffrir de nouveau._

Je souris.

 _\- Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce que Jasper me défende surtout devant Alice._

 _\- Pour quelle raison ?_

 _\- En général, les hommes prennent la défense de leur compagne et ce, qu'elle ait tort ou raison._

 _\- Eh bien, tu as_ _d_ éso _rmais la preuve que mes deux frères ne sont pas comme cela,_ me répondit-il en souriant.

Mon sourire s'agrandit et mes yeux s'accrochèrent aux siens.

 _\- Et toi non plus._

Ayant obtenu ce que je souhaitais et ne voulant pas répéter la scène du baiser, je rompis notre contact visuel et m'intéressai à Pearl qui s'était endormie sur sa couverture. Elle tremblait encore et ma culpabilité déjà bien présente me bouffa un peu plus de l'intérieur.

 _\- Je suis inconsciente,_ soufflai-je sans quitter ma chienne des yeux.

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Regarde dans quel état elle est,_ dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

Edward suivit mon regard et me répondit :

 _\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute._

 _\- Bien sûr que si._

Il soupira et refusant qu'il ne me contredise, je le devançai pour lui faire comprendre que oui, j'avais été inconsciente.

 _\- J'aurais dû rester ici au lieu de fuir comme une lâche. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi alors que Pearl a autant souffert que moi du froid et de la faim ces deux dernières années. Je sais pertinemment qu'elle n'est pas en bonne santé et si je la perdais, je m'en voudrais éternellement._

 _\- Tu ne la perdras pas._

 _\- Tu n'en sais rien …_

Je sentis son regard sur moi, me forçant à l'imiter. J'ignorais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire mais la détermination que je réussis à lire dans ses pupilles me fit comprendre qu'il ne me laisserait pas le choix.

 _\- Demain, nous l'emmènerons chez le vétérinaire._

 _\- Edward …_

 _\- Bella, tu viens de me dire que tu as peur de la perdre. Ta chienne a besoin d'une visite médicale pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien et ainsi, tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter._

 _\- Mais Edward, ils vont croire qu'elle a été maltraitée. Je ne veux pas qu'on me la prenne._

 _\- Ils ne te la prendront pas. Il suffira que l'on dise que nous l'avons trouvée errante dans la rue. Ils ne pourront pas trouver une seule trace de ses propriétaires étant donné qu'elle n'est ni tatouée et ni pucée. Ils n'auront rien à nous reprocher._

Je haussai les épaules, incertaine. Que l'on me prenne ma chienne serait trop dur à surmonter. En à peine deux ans, je m'étais attachée à elle comme je le ferais avec une personne.

 _\- Elle est toute ta vie,_ reprit-il.

Encore une fois, nos regards entrèrent en contact. Je lui avais certes, parlé du fait que Pearl était mon bébé, ma meilleure amie mais je ne pensais pas qu'il avait compris à quel point j'aimais ma chienne.

 _\- Comment …_

 _\- Ton regard et tes gestes parlent pour toi, Bella._

 _\- Elle te préférera à moi bientôt,_ m'exclamai-je en lui souriant tristement.

Il rit et me répondit :

 _\- Aucun risque. Tu es sa maîtresse et tu le resteras. Je n'aime toujours pas les chiens je te rappelle._

 _\- Tu n'aimes pas les chiens mais tu m'as dit qu'elle était l'exception à la règle. Et puis, tu t'apprête à lui payer des soins donc, tu ne peux plus nier, Edward._

Il rit de nouveau mais cette fois-ci, il rejeta sa tête en arrière, me forçant à l'imiter. Son rire était si communicatif que je ne pus m'arrêter que lorsqu'il en trouva la force.

Notre conversation n'était pas spécialement très drôle mais nous avions besoin de nous détendre un peu.

 _\- Elle fait partie de ta vie et comme tu vis ici alors elle fait aussi partie de la mienne._

Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi touchant dans ses mots ? Il suffisait qu'il parle du bien-être de ma chienne pour me faire craquer. Étais-je folle ou mon cœur permettait à mes sentiments de se manifester sous formes de rougeurs ? Hum, encore une question qui restera sans réponse …

 _\- Je vais te laisser te reposer,_ déclara-t-il après m'avoir vu bâiller.

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Je croise les doigts pour que tu n'aies pas de la fièvre dans les jours qui viennent._

 _\- Je les croise aussi._

En effet, ce n'était pas le moment de tomber malade. Il allait déjà se charger d'apporter tous les soins nécessaires à Pearl. Il était inconcevable qu'il le fasse pour moi. Et je savais déjà qu'il se comporterait comme un infirmier redoutable si jamais je tombais malade.

Il embrassa mon front – geste auquel je commençais à m'habituer sérieusement – puis ma joue et me laissa seule dans ma chambre, me permettant de souffler un bon coup.

J'ignorai dans quelle direction Edward et moi allions mais une chose était sûre, j'étais complétement perdue. Une partie de moi l'aimait et une autre désirait se protéger d'une quelconque relation. Intérieurement, je savais que je devais me ranger du côté de la seconde.

Je recouvris mes esprits lorsque mon regard s'attarda sur Pearl toujours endormie. La couverture sur laquelle elle dormait étant très grande, je pus la recouvrir du mieux que je le pouvais pour lui rajouter une source de chaleur en plus du chauffage.

J'embrassai sa truffe et sa tête puis pris plaisir à défaire mon lit et à m'enrouler dans les draps frais et la couverture épaisse.

Le regard rivé au plafond, mes pensées n'eurent d'yeux que pour une seule personne. Un homme plus exactement. Le seul que je n'avais jamais oublié même après toutes ces années.

Et pourtant, j'avais réussi à ne plus penser à lui pendant ma première année à l'université même si je m'amusais à comparer les garçons avec qui je couchais avec les performances d'Edward. Il y avait aussi certains cours que j'aurais aimé partager avec lui où je m'étais demandée à maintes reprises ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de sa journée hormis étudier des cours de droit.

Et puis, les années sont passées et j'avais réussi à enfouir son visage et nos souvenirs dans un coin de ma tête pour me concentrer sur ma survie dans la rue.

Aujourd'hui, c'était comme si ces huit dernières années n'avaient jamais existé et que mon cerveau avait compris que c'était le moment parfait pour m'offrir nos plus beaux souvenirs. Mes sentiments pour lui n'étaient pas épargnés et ce n'était pas avec toutes ces attentions que j'allais le détester durant les jours à venir, au contraire.

A cette pensée, je souris et permis à mon corps de se reposer ainsi qu'à mes rêves de créer des scénarios aussi invraisemblables les uns que les autres.

Un nouveau sursaut, un nouveau cri et de nouvelles larmes. Un cauchemar comme parmi tant d'autres. Je n'en avais pas fait depuis tellement longtemps mais depuis que je vivais chez Edward, mon esprit s'amusait à me refaire vivre les éléments de mon passé durant les seuls moments où je pouvais me reposer.

Afin de pouvoir reprendre mes esprits, je m'assis contre la tête de lit, passai ma main dans mes cheveux et tentai de respirer normalement. Je fus rassurée de voir que personne ne m'avait entendue et souris faiblement en voyant Pearl dormir profondément.

Mon regard se posa sur le radio-réveil qui diffusait une légère lumière bleutée sur la table de nuit : Deux heures du matin ! J'avais dormi une journée entière ! Comment cela pouvait être possible ? N'avais-je vraiment fait que dormir depuis qu'Edward et ses frères m'avaient ramenée ici ?

Je soupirai lourdement en me levant du lit. Je ne me sentais plus capable de me rendormir. L'envie de prendre l'air était trop tentante pour oublier les images de ma vie à la rue qui défilaient dans ma tête.

Je marchai à pas lents vers la baie vitrée. Je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme et je supposais que ma nuit dehors en était la cause principale. J'espérais ne pas être malade et ainsi, ne pas dépendre d'Edward encore plus que je ne le faisais déjà bien que j'étais persuadée que c'était trop tard pour y songer.

En me penchant sur la rambarde du balcon, j'eus une soudaine envie de fumer. Je savais qu'Edward avait des cigarettes mais je ne me voyais pas le déranger en pleine nuit pour lui faire ce genre de demande surtout si c'était pour reprendre mes vielles habitudes. Je ne fumais plus depuis longtemps. Un peu d'alcool pourrait remplacer ce manque mais encore une fois, je ne voulais pas paraître impoli en me servant un verre de vin.

 _Un chocolat chaud ?_ songeai-je.

En sortant sur le balcon, je n'avais pas pensé à mettre une petite veste pour ne pas avoir froid et je m'insultais intérieurement pour cela. La fatigue devait y être pour beaucoup. Cependant, l'envie d'un chocolat chaud m'empêchait de prendre la meilleure décision et donc, de retourner me coucher. J'avais besoin de manger ou de boire quelque chose pour me détendre.

Je retournai à l'intérieur en frottant mes mains contre mes bras. J'attrapai un pull que j'enfilai suivi de près par mes pantoufles. Je sortis de la chambre et descendis les escaliers en me tenant fermement à la rambarde. Aucun doute, j'avais de la fièvre.

 _Génial, il ne manquait plus que cela !_ pensai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans la cuisine, j'allumai les lumières et ouvris le réfrigérateur en espérant trouver du lait et du chocolat. Je faillis crier de joie en prenant les produits dans les mains. Je les plaçai sur l'îlot central, juste à côté de la cuisinière tactile.

Ne connaissant pas ce que contenait chaque meuble, je me mis à fouiller partout à la recherche d'une casserole et d'une cuillère en bois pour faire ma préparation. Cet endroit était gorgé d'électroménager en tout genre. Il y en avait même dont j'ignorais l'existence jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'allais devoir me familiariser avec la nouvelle technologie afin de ne pas paraître trop idiote devant certaines personnes. Et puis, je le faisais aussi pour moi.

Je soupirai de soulagement en trouvant enfin ce que je cherchais et m'occupai à verser le lait à l'intérieur et me bataillai avec les touches tactiles de la cuisinière. L'habitude n'y était pas encore mais je ne m'avouais pas vaincue.

Pendant que le lait chauffait, je cassai les morceaux de chocolat noir et les plongeai à l'intérieur. Rien que l'odeur m'entraîna à fermer les yeux. Je les rouvris en pensant à la recette que ma mère avait l'habitude d'utiliser pour me préparer cette boisson chaude. Seulement voilà, je n'avais pas trouvé de vanille dans tous les placards et le réfrigérateur que j'avais fouillés. J'allais donc devoir faire sans …

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à une heure aussi matinale ?_ intervint Rosalie, me faisant sursauter.

Cette dernière était vêtue de son peignoir en soie rouge, avait les cheveux décoiffés et les yeux encore endormis. Zut, moi qui avais espéré être seule et ne pas être dérangée. Surtout par Rosalie … Elle était sans nul doute la dernière personne que je souhaitais voir.

 _\- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir alors je me prépare un chocolat chaud et toi ?_

 _\- Hum, je voulais fumer une clope sur la terrasse et quand j'ai entendu du bruit dans la cuisine, je suis venue voir qui se trouvait ici._

J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse et me concentrai une nouvelle fois sur ma préparation. Elle attendait sans doute que je continue notre conversation mais malheureusement pour elle, je n'en avais pas envie.

 _\- Hier, tu as dormi toute la journée … tu te sens mieux ?_ tenta de discuter Rosalie, mais je ne répondis pas, les yeux rivés sur la casserole.

Je l'entendis soupirer lourdement tandis que je remuais ma cuillère dans mon chocolat chaud, l'ignorant royalement.

 _\- Écoute Bella, je voulais m'excuser …_

Ah, voilà que cela devient intéressant !

Je relevai la tête pour la regarder et lui répondis :

 _\- T'excuser ? A propos de quoi ?_

Je me doutais bien que je la prenais pour une idiote en lui posant ce genre de question mais après tout, j'en avais envie puisqu'elle ne s'était pas gênée pour le faire avec Alice. Si elle jouait la carte de l'ignorance, je me ferais une joie de lui rappeler chaque détail.

 _\- Mon comportement avec Alice._

 _\- C'est tout ?_

 _\- Quoi, c'est tout ?_

 _\- Tu es sûre que tu dois seulement t'excuser à propos de ton comportement parce que moi je n'en suis pas certaine._

Elle souffla discrètement, baissa la tête, traça un chemin imaginaire sur l'îlot central avec ses doigts puis marmonna :

 _\- Je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir respecté ma parole concernant ton secret alors que je t'avais promis de ne rien dire._

 _\- Voilà qui est mieux,_ dis-je sèchement.

Je coupai le feu, plaçai la casserole sur le côté et attrapai une tasse où je versai ma boisson chaude à l'intérieur. En remarquant que j'en avais trop et que je ne pourrais pas tout boire, j'en servis une à Rosalie et la lui donnai sous le regard surpris de cette dernière. Ce n'était qu'un chocolat chaud. Je savais faire la part des choses, tout de même.

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Je t'en prie._

Je pris la tasse dans mes mains et partis m'installer dans le salon mais fus rattrapée par Rosalie qui visiblement, n'en avait pas fini avec moi.

 _\- Bella, attends !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ lui demandai-je en me retournant.

 _\- Je … je t'apprécie beaucoup et je m'en suis beaucoup voulu de t'avoir blessée alors que tu ne le méritais pas. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour devenir mon amie ?_

Si je me fiais à son regard suppliant, je pouvais en conclure qu'elle était sincère. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas me baser sur de simples paroles la concernant. Après tout, elle avait été très sympa avec moi avant de m'ignorer en présence d'Alice.

 _\- Non._

Ne s'attendant pas à un refus de ma part, Rosalie écarquilla les yeux, cherchant désespérément un argument pour me faire changer d'avis.

 _\- Non ?_

 _\- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit._

 _\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses ?_

 _\- Rosalie, tu ne peux pas être hypocrite et honnête en même temps. Soit tu es l'un, soit tu es l'autre mais pas les deux. Quand tu auras compris la définition de chacune de ces mots, là, nous pourrons devenir amies mais pas avant,_ répondis-je honnêtement.

Je tournai les talons et la laissai réfléchir seule dans la cuisine. J'avais prévu de rester en bas pour boire ma boisson chaude mais sa présence me gênait alors je décidai de retourner dans ma chambre. Je pourrais toujours le faire sur mon bureau ou penchée sur la rambarde de mon balcon, tant que personne ne me dérangeait.

Après avoir terminé ma dégustation, je retournai au rez-de-chaussée pour mettre ma tasse dans le lave-vaisselle et ne fus pas surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

 _Tant mieux,_ songeai-je.

Je rangeai le tout et remontai les escaliers, pressée de retrouver mon lit et de m'endormir à nouveau. La fièvre commençait sérieusement à faire des siennes et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me blesser.

Mais la chance refusant de m'accompagner jusqu'au bout, m'abandonna en plein milieu des marches où je glissai sur le tapis rouge – c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis demandée la raison pour laquelle il était présent – en me tordant violemment la cheville au passage.

 _\- Merde,_ grognai-je en sentant une vive douleur au niveau de mon pied.

Je sifflai et m'assis sur les marches pour analyser ma cheville. J'avais tellement mal que le fait d'avoir une entorse ne me surprendrait pas. Je gardais cependant espoir que ce soit une simple foulure.

 _\- Bella ?_ m'interpela Edward qui venait de rentrer.

De rentrer ? Mais, que faisait-il dehors à une heure pareille ? Bon, certes, j'étais moi-même réveillée mais je n'étais pas allée faire un footing comme sa tenue en témoignait.

 _\- Edward ? Mais, où étais-tu ?_

 _\- Je suis allé courir un peu._

 _\- A trois heures du matin ?_

 _\- Une mauvaise habitude qui me fait du bien,_ me répondit-il sèchement.

Je me raclai la gorge, comprenant que je ne devais pas m'aventurer sur ce terrain-là. Je n'étais peut-être pas la seule à avoir des secrets tout compte fait.

 _\- Que fais-tu dans les escaliers ?_

 _\- Oh, je suis tombée._

 _\- Tu t'es fait mal à la cheville ?_

J'hochai la tête tandis que mon regard s'attarda sur la veste de sport qui moulait parfaitement son corps athlétique. Le fait qu'elle soit ouverte et qu'elle me permette d'apercevoir ses abdos à travers son t-shirt blanc me fit presque rougir.

 _\- Fais-moi voir ça,_ dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je le laissai s'emparer de ma cheville et dûs lutter pour ne pas fermer les yeux lorsque ses mains entrèrent en contact avec ma peau. Mon corps entier lui répondait favorablement et ce n'était pas les frissons qui me parcouraient qui allaient dire le contraire.

 _\- Je ne saurais dire si c'est une entorse ou une foulure. Je vais te chercher de la glace et t'aider à aller dans ta chambre._

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, ne me sentant plus capable de dire le moindre mot. Je savais que si j'ouvrais la bouche, un gémissement en sortirait et ce n'était pas le moment de passer pour une idiote. Je m'étais suffisamment ridiculisée devant lui ces derniers jours pour me permettre de recommencer.

Il partit dans la cuisine et revint en quelques secondes avec son butin. Il le plaça sous son bras et m'aida à m'appuyer sur son épaule. Il me maintint ainsi jusqu'à mon lit où je pus m'allonger sans problème. Il disposa le pain de glace bleue qu'il avait enroulé dans un torchon sur ma cheville avec douceur puis me recouvrit de la couverture.

En le voyant s'occuper de moi ainsi, j'avais l'impression d'être une enfant mais il semblait y prendre tellement de plaisir que je ne disais rien. D'un autre côté, je n'étais pas contre ce genre d'attention car cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'en avais pas eue.

 _\- Merci, encore._

Il sourit, caressa ma joue et me répondit :

 _\- Comment tu te sens ? Tu as dormi toute la journée._

 _\- Je, hum, je pense être un peu fiévreuse._

J'avais été tentée de lui dire que j'avais la pêche mais premièrement, j'étais prête à parier que la fatigue se lisait facilement sur mon visage et deuxièmement, il se rendrait compte bien assez vite de mon état alors lui mentir n'était pas la solution. Et puis, je n'en avais pas envie.

 _\- Tu as passé beaucoup de temps dehors et ton corps n'a pas apprécié._

J'haussai les épaules, déjà consciente que mon retour à la rue m'avait apporté de la fièvre. Que serais-je devenue s'il ne m'avait pas retrouvée ou s'il n'était pas venu me chercher ? Il suffisait de vivre dehors pour se rendre compte que l'on pouvait mourir d'un simple rhume. Heureusement que j'avais pu compter sur lui et ses frères, mes amis de toujours.

 _\- Je ne veux pas être malade,_ marmonnai-je en regardant mes mains qui jouaient avec la couverture.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'appellerai un médecin dès demain et dès qu'il t'aura auscultée, j'emmènerai Pearl chez le vétérinaire._

 _\- Je viendrai avec toi._

 _\- Si tu as trop de fièvre, il sera conseillé que tu restes au lit et que tu te reposes, Bella._

Je soupirai lourdement, ne souhaitant pas que Pearl se rende chez le vétérinaire sans moi. Elle serait accompagnée d'Edward et je lui faisais confiance mais elle ne s'était jamais rendue dans ce genre d'endroit et elle aura besoin d'être rassurée.

 _\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle y aille sans moi._

 _\- Je sais qu'elle va te manquer mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prendre soin d'elle et en plus, elle m'aime déjà._

Il réussit à m'arracher un rire. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure en regardant ma chienne qui dormait toujours et dont les babines bougeaient légèrement.

Edward avait raison. Pearl l'avait accepté comme un membre de sa famille avec tellement de facilité que j'en étais encore étonnée. Elle lui faisait confiance et cela me plaisait intérieurement. Je savais que les animaux possédaient une sorte de sixième sens concernant les gens. Ils sentaient lorsqu'une personne était malveillante ou non. Ma chienne aurait-elle décrété que mon ancien petit-ami était quelqu'un de fiable ? Sans aucun doute.

 _\- Tu as de la chance._

 _\- De la chance ?_

 _\- Hum, hum, beaucoup de gens n'ont pas la chance d'être acceptée par elle._

 _\- Pourtant, elle semble avoir confiance en Emmett._

 _\- Emmett la gave de bâtonnets à mâcher et tous ces trucs à grignoter en tout genre. Il l'achète,_ _c'est différent._

Il rit à son tour, confirmant mes dires au passage. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que j'instaure quelques règles. Certes, ma chienne était sous-alimentée mais je voulais quand même faire attention à son alimentation et à son éducation.

 _\- Allez, il faut que tu te reposes,_ dit-il alors que je venais à peine de bailler, le forçant à faire de même.

 _\- Toi aussi._

Nos regards ancrés l'un à l'autre, me firent croire que nous allions de nouveau nous embrasser. Ma raison me criait que je n'étais pas prête, que ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller tandis que mon cœur m'incitait à franchir le pas. Et c'est lorsque nos lèvres se touchèrent que je compris que mon corps n'avait pas su prendre la bonne décision pour mon pauvre esprit malade.

Notre baiser était doux et la caresse que nos langues se prodiguaient l'était d'autant plus. Mes gémissements quant à eux ne réussirent pas à rester discrets mais fort heureusement, ils ne furent pas bruyants pour autant.

Sa position accroupie étant devenue inconfortable, il dût se résoudre à rompre notre étreinte, à s'asseoir sur le rebord de mon lit et emprisonner de nouveau mes lèvres sous les siennes alors que je pensais que tout était fini.

De cette manière, il put caresser ma joue et avoir le contrôle sur notre étreinte. Quant à mes mains, elles passèrent derrière sa nuque pour intensifier notre baiser devenu plus sauvage que le précédent.

Mes poumons me rappelèrent à l'ordre, me forçant à quitter ses douces et chaudes lèvres pour reprendre ma respiration et lui permettre de m'imiter par la suite. Il déposa plusieurs baisers chastes comme s'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler cette pulsion qu'il avait de vouloir m'embrasser.

 _\- Bonne nuit, Bella,_ susurra-t-il d'un ton rauque.

 _\- Bonne nuit, Edward._

Un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres, ma joue et mon front avant d'être résigné à partir de ma chambre. J'étais tentée de le rattraper pour lui demander de dormir avec moi mais finalement, ma raison réussit à prendre le dessus sur mes sentiments qui s'étaient réveillés depuis le premier baiser que nous avions échangé voilà quelques heures. Ce n'était définitivement pas le moment de passer la nuit avec lui. Intérieurement, je fis la prière pour que le temps soit favorable à notre relation qui prenait peu à peu forme parce qu'au fond, je le voulais plus que je ne le pensais.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Encore un baiser ! Moins cinématographique que le premier mais ça reste un baiser hein **:)**

Maintenant, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire **:3**

 **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Laissez courir vos doigts sur vos claviers et dites-moi ce que vous pensez de mon nouveau bébé **:3**

 **J'ai hâte de vous lire !**

 _A la prochaine fois !_

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	10. Chapter Eight

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Surprise ! Non, vous ne rêvez pas, le nouveau est bel et bien en ligne en avance :) J'avance beaucoup dans l'écriture. Cependant, je ne peux pas me permettre d'emprunter le même rythme de publication que pour "The Queen". Je n'ai pas suffisamment de chapitres écrits pour me le permettre. Merci à mes correctrices pour leurs aides surtout concernant ce chapitre qui en a eu bien besoin.

 **MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS !**

Merci à mes lecteurs : _Eva Cault -EC; gaellezjey; Nedwige Stew; donatellobridou; Nash-elle; yuckie78; larosesurleau_ **&** _romeila_ pour vos reviews et votre fidélité :3

Merci aussi aux nouveaux followers : _lilita07; didi2745_ **&** _pyreneprincesse_ Vos avis m'intéressent aussi !

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 **Momo :** Merci pour ta review ! Une nouvelle lectrice ! Que demander plus :) Bienvenue dans mon histoire et dans ma folie haha. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Pouillie :** Merci pour ta review ! Ce ne sera pas comme pour "The Queen" concernant la fréquence des publications mais je fais mon maximum pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre. Je sais à quel point c'est frustrant. Ouais, en fait, la tête de Bella est comme la mienne. Je me pose parfois trop de questions avant de prendre une décision haha. Elle me représente en quelque sorte. Edward est gentil et adorable, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il ne soit pas à l'écoute ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **phani** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Je croise les doigts pour espérer que j'embellirai ton samedi avec ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Berenice** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Je trouve que pardonner trop vite serait trop facile. Rosalie a eu au moins le courage de se remettre en question, c'est déjà ça de fait. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **nana10 :** Merci pour ta review ! Si j'avais fait en sorte que les parents soient tous gentils, ce serait trop classique alors qu'en réalité, les gens adorent vivre dans un monde rempli de préjugés au lieu de faire leurs propres opinions. Rosalie a eu le courage de se remettre en question, c'est déjà ça de fait. Comme le dit Bella :"Alice est la lèche cul des Cullen". Pour le passé de Bella dans la rue, je te laisse entre les mains de ce chapitre. Tu ne sauras pas tout, bien entendu. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Doriane** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Dévore aussi le nouveau dans ce cas haha. La longueur de mes chapitres dépendent de mon inspiration bien que maintenant, je fais plus des chapitres de 12 pages word parce que c'est beaucoup trop long. J'espère que tu vas te régaler en lisant la suite  & Bonne lecture !

 **Malllliia :** Merci pour ta review ! T'inquiète pas, j'avais deviné que c'était toi. Heureusement que j'ai progressé haha mais c'est plaisant de le constater via un lecteur. La lecture et les histoires que j'écris, me pousse à m'améliorer. Être écrivain est un métier qui s'apprend doucement. Depuis "The Queen", j'essaye de faire attention aux détails inutiles. D'ailleurs une autre de mes histoires va passer au peigne fin haha. Je suis en train de lire le tome 3 de Movie Star. Tu verras, tu vas adorer ! Il ne faut pas trop blâmer Rosalie. Au moins, et même si son agissement est dégueulasse, elle s'est remise en question. Très peu de personnes sont capable de le faire. Mais je te laisse le loisir de ne pas l'aimer haha. Ah mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais gentils haha :P Je laisse des indices sans trop en rajouter. A à toi d'enquêter ! Pour répondre à ta question "Tu tires où ton inspiration ?", honnêtement, soit elle me vient comme ça, soit je la tire en regardant un film ou en lisant. Après, j'utilise aussi mes expériences personnelles, ma façon de voir les choses pour construire mes personnages. Et puis, je fais beaucoup de recherches. Je n'en ai pas eu besoin pour cette histoire mais pour "The Queen", j'ai passé des heures pour respecter un maximum le contexte de l'histoire. Je ne voulais pas écrire n'importe quoi. Je suis rassurée, cela veut dire que tu as un coup de coeur :3 J'aime quand tes reviews sont constructives ! J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Mawden** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Tout le monde a des préjugés. Que les gens soient riches ou pauvres alors que nous devrions simplement à apprendre à vivre ensemble à se tolérer. Mais bon, je ne vais pas faire ce genre de débat maintenant. Mon histoire est plus importante haha :P Mes chats aussi (Mousse  & Kiwi) sont mes bébés. Surtout que je les ai élevé au biberon :3 Les frères Cullen ne sont pas méchants même s'ils n'ont pas réagis. Elle les connaît depuis le lycée et ils l'ont beaucoup aidée. Ils ne lui ont fait aucune crasse. Disons que je ne voulais pas faire un famille accueillante tout de suite tu vois. Dans les autres fictions, tout le monde est gentil alors qu'en réalité, beaucoup de personne accueillerait un sans-abri de la même manière. Attention, je ne fais aucune généralité. J'aime bien les rendre mignons :) J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **val :** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aimes le déroulement de "Homeless". Je travaille beaucoup sur leur rapprochement tout en sachant qu'ils ont déjà été ensemble. Ils ont juste besoin de renouer leurs liens. Ce n'est pas comme deux personnes qui apprennent à se découvrir même s'ils ont huit ans à rattraper. Pour un happy end, il faudra lire jusqu'à la fin pour le savoir :P Je ne te donnerai aucun indice, non mais :P J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

 _\- Putain de migraine …_ râlai-je en m'asseyant difficilement contre la tête de lit.

Je passai ma main sur mon front dans le but de calmer un minimum ces tambours qui me martyrisaient mais rien à faire. Chaque geste que je faisais était inefficace face à ma fièvre.

 _\- Putain d'entorse aussi,_ repris-je.

Sinon, la journée commençait très bien. Non vraiment, c'était la merde. J'avais horreur de rester clouée sur un lit à ne rien faire. Lorsque je vivais dans la rue, je restais rarement au même endroit sauf quand celui-ci était parfait ce qui était rare. Et étrangement, je n'étais pas souvent malade. Juste un rhume de temps en temps.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'en étais certaine. Je n'étais pas enrhumée et à force d'énumérer tous les symptômes, j'avais fini par comprendre que j'avais attrapé la grippe. Génial ! C'était vraiment le paradis sur Terre.

De plus, Edward était venu chercher Pearl pour l'emmener chez le vétérinaire et il m'avait promis qu'un médecin était en route. Il avait prévu de partir après ma consultation mais il m'avait avoué avoir besoin de faire quelques courses et il désirait en profiter pour s'occuper de ma chienne.

En conclusion, j'étais toute seule dans ma chambre à attendre que quelqu'un vienne me tenir compagnie ou plutôt qu'Emmett vienne me faire rire avec ses blagues enfantines. Rosalie n'était clairement pas la bienvenue.

Je soupirai lourdement, replaçai correctement le pain de glace qu'Edward m'avait donné en retirant celui de la veille et pris l'aspirine qu'il m'avait aussi préparé. Il était aux petits soins avec moi ce qui me touchait beaucoup.

Cependant, notre baiser de la veille ne s'était pas répété. Je supposais qu'il essayait de ne pas me brusquer et pour ma raison qui tentait de rendre mon cœur muet, c'était une bonne chose. Cela dit, mes lèvres se souvenaient de la pression qu'il avait exercé dessus comme s'il était en train de m'embrasser en ce moment même.

Mon cœur n'était pas le seul responsable de nos précédentes étreintes même si je passais mon temps à l'accuser.

Je mourrais d'envie de me lever et d'aller me préparer un petit déjeuner copieux mais avec mon entorse, je ne pouvais pas réaliser ma quête. Je soupirai lourdement et me résignai à me rendormir. Je ne pouvais que m'occuper de cette manière.

En tournant mon regard vers la fenêtre, je pensai à Pearl. Je priai intérieurement pour qu'elle ne soit pas malade mais même si elle l'était, je resterai avec elle jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Je ne la laisserai pas tomber.

N'arrivant pas à dormir, je m'intéressai à ma cheville en retirant le pain de glace et sifflai lorsque je risquai de toucher l'hématome qui s'y trouvait.

Je sursautai en entendant quelqu'un frapper à ma porte, recouvris mon corps de la couverture rapidement et autorisai la personne à entrer. J'eus à peine le temps de me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'Edward que Pearl sautait déjà sur le lit pour me lécher le visage.

Je ris en tentant d'échapper à ses coups de langue mais en profitai néanmoins pour embrasser ses babines et caresser ses oreilles.

 _\- Bonjour à toi aussi, ma fille,_ dis-je alors qu'elle s'allongeait sur mon ventre.

Je caressai le haut de sa truffe et souris en remarquant qu'elle s'endormait comme elle en avait l'habitude. Son petit moment de folie m'avait fait oublier qu'Edward était revenu. Mais il n'était rentré dans ma chambre, me laissant mon moment avec Pearl.

 _\- Edward ?_ appelai-je.

Je ne fus pas surprise d'entendre frapper et de le voir entrer après mon accord. Il me sourit, m'arrachant quelques rougeurs.

 _\- Tu as bien dormi ?_

 _\- Tu m'as vue ce matin, Edward._

 _\- Je sais mais c'est au cas où tu te serais rendormie après mon départ,_ répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

 _\- L'absence de Pearl m'en a empêché._

Il m'offrit son fidèle sourire en coin souvent coupable de me faire rougir davantage. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure et évitai soigneusement son regard hypnotisant.

 _\- Le vétérinaire a juste conclu qu'elle était sous-alimentée, qu'elle a des puces et m'a suggéré de la tatouer, de la pucer, de la vermifuger et de la stériliser mais je préfère t'en parler. C'est à toi de prendre la décision._

Je relevai la tête et lui répondis :

 _\- Il faut donc que je la traite contre les puces._

 _\- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut,_ déclara-t-il en montrant un sac en plastique.

 _\- Edward …_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Tu n'étais pas obligé …_

 _\- Et comment aurais-tu pu la traiter ? Cela ne me dérange pas de m'occuper de Pearl et de toi._

Je souris, secouai la tête de droite à gauche et rétorquai :

 _\- Et après tu me demandes d'arrêter de te remercier._

Il répondit à mon sourire en m'imitant, vint s'asseoir sur le rebord de mon lit, me donna le sachet et dit :

 _\- Je ne t'empêche plus de me remercier._

 _\- Toute façon, je ne m'arrêterai pas de le faire._

Je fouillai dans le sachet, sortis un shampoing et un collier antipuce ainsi des médicaments pour la vermifuger.

 _\- Je l'ai emmenée dans un salon de toilettage,_ avoua-t-il en caressant la tête de Pearl.

 _\- Oh, je n'avais même pas remarqué !_

 _\- Il a neigé alors forcément, les résultats ne se voient plus mais si tu la caresses, son pelage est tout doux._

L'entendre parler de ma chienne ainsi me fit craquer. Il la décrivait comme s'il en était devenu fou alors qu'il détestait ces animaux-là. Bon, il m'avait dit qu'il appréciait Pearl parce qu'elle m'appartenait mais quand même, il l'avait emmenée dans un salon de toilettage !

 _\- Merci,_ soufflai-je.

Je m'assis difficilement contre la tête de lit et déposai Pearl sur sa couverture avec l'aide d'Edward. Elle ronchonna mais se rendormit rapidement.

 _\- Comment tu te sens ?_ demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur mon front.

Je souris intérieurement en songeant aux gestes que ma mère ou mon père faisaient lorsque j'étais malade. J'en eus presque les larmes aux yeux mais m'empêchai de pleurer. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète.

 _\- Je pense avoir la grippe._

 _\- Le médecin doit arriver dans moins d'une heure mais peut-être devrais-je t'emmener aux urgences …_

 _\- Non, je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Tu seras rapidement prise en charge et toi aussi, tu dois être examinée pour savoir si tout va bien chez toi._

Il avait raison mais non, je ne voulais pas aller à l'hôpital. Je ne voulais pas parler de mon histoire à un médecin trop curieux. Je désirais rester loin de cet endroit où je n'avais jamais aimé me rendre lorsque j'étais plus jeune.

 _\- Tu sais que j'ai raison, Bella._

Je soupirai et portai mon regard vers la fenêtre pour éviter le sien. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure, bataillant entre ma raison et ma petite voix trop fière qui ne voulait pas obtenir le moindre soin. Mais, cette dernière était stupide. J'étais obligée de passer par-là si je souhaitais reprendre ma vie en main et retourner à l'université.

 _\- D'accord,_ marmonnai-je.

 _\- Ce sera très rapide, tu verras._

 _\- Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je me rendrai dans un hôpital, Edward._

Il rit, se souvenant sans doute du nombre de fois où je m'étais rendue aux urgences à cause de ma maladresse légendaire. Je me cognais de partout, me prenais dans les tapis et dérapais sur des surfaces où des personnes normales resteraient debout. Aujourd'hui, j'étais beaucoup moins maladroite même si mon entorse ne témoignait pas en ma faveur.

 _\- Je te laisse te préparer. Je vais m'occuper de ton déjeuner et ensuite, nous partirons._

Je tournai ma tête pour le regarder ou plutôt, fixer ses lèvres sans aucune discrétion. Nous étions dans la même position que la veille et mon cerveau venait de se servir de ce détail pour me rappeler notre baiser.

 _\- Il faut que l'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé hier …_ dis-je timidement.

Et s'il regrettait ? J'avais du mal à croire cela puisqu'il avait été celui qui m'avait embrassée deux fois de suite … Mais bon, les regrets arrivent toujours trop tard et ce sont ces derniers qui me faisaient peur.

 _\- Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas en parler._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que tu m'as demandé d'attendre que tu sois prête. Je n'ai pas respecté ta requête en t'embrassant. Je ne voudrais pas que tu m'en veuilles._

 _\- T'en vouloir ? Mais, je ne t'en veux pas, Edward._

Il me regarda étonné par ma réaction tandis que moi, je trouvais que sa réaction était stupide même si je la comprenais. Cependant, je ne regrettais rien. Nos baisers signifiaient beaucoup pour moi.

 _\- Vraiment ?_

 _\- Je ne t'en veux pas, je te le jure. Nous nous sommes embrassés tous les deux et, hum, j'ai aimé ça._

Son sourire en coin m'indiqua que ma déclaration lui plaisait alors que moi, j'étais terriblement gênée de m'être livrée à lui aussi facilement. Ce n'était pas l'adolescente qu'il avait connu qui aurait avoué ses sentiments avec tant de facilité.

Il s'approcha de moi, colla son front contre le mien et ancra ses pupilles vertes aux miennes. Je léchai timidement mes lèvres, déstabilisée totalement face à cette soudaine proximité.

 _\- Maintenant que je sais que tu ne regrettes pas et que tu as aimé notre baiser, je suppose que je peux recommencer et te prouver que je pense la même chose que toi ?_

Je me raclai la gorge et mourrai d'envie de lui offrir une réponse positive mais ma voix avait miraculeusement disparue. Je me rattrapai donc en hochant la tête et fermai les yeux pour attendre qu'il franchisse le pas en premier.

Ses lèvres se déposèrent doucement sur les miennes, m'arrachant un premier gémissement. Je le laissai me guider dans cet énième baiser dont la signification m'était encore inconnue pour le moment. Je préférais taire mes pensées à ce sujet et de me laisser aller.

Nous nous embrassâmes langoureusement jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve au-dessus de moi, installé entre mes jambes. Mes sombres pensées me rappelèrent à l'ordre mais je décidai de les ignorer. Le repousser alors que notre étreinte s'intensifiait n'était pas dans mon programme. Cependant, je ne voulais pas coucher avec lui avant de savoir ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre.

 _\- Aïe,_ fis-je soudainement à cause de ma cheville.

Je grognai de frustration lorsqu'il rompit notre baiser pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. Je levai mon pied pour lui répondre par le geste et il soupira de soulagement, rassuré de ne pas m'avoir fait mal en m'embrassant.

 _\- Je devrais prendre soin de ta cheville …_ dit-il en retrouvant sa place initiale.

Je soupirai lourdement et l'imitai en mordillant mes lèvres gonflées. Je désirai ardemment que nous reprenions où nous nous étions arrêtés mais Edward semblait d'un avis différent.

 _\- Ce n'est pas le moment et puis, nous allons à l'hôpital après. Par contre, tu risques de tomber malade …_

 _\- Tomber malade ?_

 _\- J'ai la grippe, Edward._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, je suis immunisé._

 _\- Immunisé ?_

 _\- Je suis vacciné._

 _\- Le vaccin ne t'empêche pas de tomber malade. Il permet simplement à ton corps de se défendre plus facilement contre la maladie._

Il sourit, caressa ma joue, me vola plusieurs baisers chastes puis m'embrassa avec plus de profondeur. Nos langues jouèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que nos poumons respectifs nous rappellent à l'ordre.

 _\- Edward …_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- J'ai besoin de savoir ce que nous sommes en train de devenir._

 _\- Je pensais que tu avais compris,_ dit-il en m'embrassant chastement.

Je gémis contre ses lèvres et réussis à le repousser pour continuer notre conversation et d'après sa réponse, il semblerait que pour lui, nous étions en couple ou avais-je mal interprété ses paroles ?

 _\- Que j'avais compris ? Tu veux dire que nous sommes ensemble ?_

 _\- J'en ai très envie mais si tu ne veux pas, j'accepte de ne pas te brusquer, Bella._

 _Il voulait de moi. Il voulait de moi. Il voulait de moi. Il voulait de moi,_ jubila ma conscience.

Il me voulait et il me le faisait comprendre avec tant de facilité. Néanmoins, mon autre petite voix interne m'incitait à rester méfiante car après tout, qui me disait qu'il était toujours l'homme que j'avais connu ? Qui me disait qu'il ne le faisait pas par pitié ou parce qu'il souhaitait se caser ? Edward n'était pas comme cela. Je devais arrêter de m'inquiéter à ce sujet : intérieurement, je le voulais aussi.

 _\- Je … J'ai peur …_

 _\- De quoi as-tu peur ?_

Je haussai les épaules, ne trouvant pas les mots pour justifier cette peur. Puis, je décidai quand même de me confier à propos de la bataille que se livrait ma raison et mon cœur dès que les pensées étaient portées sur lui. C'est-à-dire, tout le temps.

 _\- Une partie de moi voudrait que je prenne mon temps et une autre me crie de me laisser aller avec toi parce que je te veux aussi mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur,_ me confiai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Il me caressa la joue et me répondit :

 _\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance._

 _\- Je te fais confiance mais c'est de moi dont j'ai peur._

 _\- De toi ?_

 _\- Je te l'ai dit … J'ai fait des choses horribles dont je ne suis pas fière et j'ai peur que tu me rejettes lorsque tu sauras tout …_

 _\- Qu'importe ce que tu as pu faire, je t'accepte comme tu es, Bella._

Je rougis et pleurai après une telle déclaration. Je baissai la tête honteuse de me montrer aussi faible devant lui-même si ce n'était pas la première fois. Sa manière bien à lui de prendre soin de moi et de me rassurer m'avait tant manqué qu'être de nouveau celle qui en profitait me réchauffait le cœur.

 _\- Tu m'as tant manqué …_ dis-je en fixant mes mains.

 _\- Je t'ai appelée._

 _\- Quoi ? Tu m'as appelée ?_ lui demandai-je en relevant la tête.

 _\- Quand je suis parti pour Harvard, j'ai attendu un an pour t'appeler. J'aurais dû le faire avant mais je voulais te laisser étudier tranquillement. Et puis, j'ai pris mon téléphone et j'ai composé ton numéro mais ce dernier n'était plus attribué alors j'ai pensé que tu l'avais fait pour que je ne puisse pas te joindre._

Mes pleurs s'intensifièrent en l'entendant se confier. Il m'avait appelée …

 _\- Pourquoi cet appel ?_

 _\- Je voulais entendre ta voix et tu me manquais._

 _\- Je ne t'ai pas répondu parce que je ne voulais pas que tu m'appelles mais parce que j'ai dû me débarrasser de tous mes effets personnels après la vente de la maison. Je ne pouvais garder le téléphone fixe avec moi._

 _\- Je le sais depuis que je t'ai retrouvée._

Je soupirai de soulagement, rassurée qu'il ne m'avait pas oubliée même après un an parce que de mon côté, mes pensées avaient été hantées par son visage et nos nuits que nous avions passé ensemble. Il avait été mon premier petit-ami. Il était donc impossible pour moi de tirer un trait définitif sur lui.

 _\- Je te veux,_ dit-il en collant son front contre le mien.

 _\- Je te veux aussi,_ répondis-je malgré moi.

 _\- Alors qu'attendons-nous ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas …_

 _\- Tu as toujours peur ?_

 _\- Oui …_

 _\- Que dois-je faire pour te rassurer ?_

Sa question me força à consulter ma raison et mon cœur qui une fois de plus, n'étaient pas d'accord. La première me tenait le même discours que d'habitude tandis que le second, me conseillait d'arrêter d'avoir peur et de me poser des questions inutiles. De vivre au jour le jour.

 _\- Je ne veux pas que l'on s'expose. Je voudrais que l'on puisse prendre notre temps tout en restant discrets. Je ne sais pas si cette solution m'aidera à ne pas avoir peur mais je ne veux pas que l'on se précipite._

 _\- J'allais justement te proposer la même chose._

 _\- Tu es donc d'accord ?_

 _\- Je le suis._

 _\- Dans ce cas, embrasse-moi._

 _\- Même si je risque de tomber malade ?_

 _\- M'en fiche,_ marmonnai-je contre ses lèvres.

Il me sourit et emprisonna mes lèvres dans un tendre baiser qui devint plus sauvage par la suite. Nous allions peut-être trop vite en nous remettant ensemble mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je le voulais malgré mes incertitudes alors pourquoi m'interdire d'aimer à nouveau cet homme qui m'avait tant donné ?

Après notre baiser, Edward était descendu me préparer mon petit-déjeuner tandis que le médecin enfin arrivé à l'appartement, prenait soin de m'ausculter. Il me diagnostiqua une grippe et je ne fus pas surprise de l'entendre me dire que j'étais sous-alimentée et que ma maigreur était inquiétante. Il envisagea de m'hospitaliser mais je l'avais assuré que mon ami s'occupait de moi. Ami qu'il avait soupçonné de maltraitances à mon égard.

Je n'en voulais pas à cet homme puisqu'au moins, il s'inquiétait de ses patients mais j'avouai qu'après son insistance, je m'étais emportée et l'avait rassuré sur le fait que mon hébergeur prenait soin de moi. Je ne lui avais pas dit que je venais de la rue car, malgré le fait qu'il soit tenu par le secret professionnel, je n'avais pas voulu qu'il le sache.

Puis, arriva le moment où Edward revint dans la chambre pour déposer mon plateau rempli d'un repas copieux et où il régla la consultation, ajoutant ceci à ma culpabilité. En fait, je ne cesserais jamais de culpabiliser tant qu'il continuera à me payer des choses et à me donner l'argent de poche qu'il m'avait promis. Un job à temps partiel serait l'idéal.

J'avais mangé tout ce qu'il m'avait préparé et m'étais habillée pour me rendre à l'hôpital. J'avais tenté de le dissuader étant donné que le médecin m'avait auscultée mais il souhaitait que je subisse des scanners et autres tests pour s'assurer que j'étais en bonne santé. D'un autre côté, je voulais aussi le savoir.

Nous étions restés à l'hôpital une bonne heure où, malgré ma phobie des aiguilles, j'avais dû subir une prise de sang dont j'obtiendrai les résultats dans quelques jours. Mes poumons et mon cerveau étaient en pleine forme et je n'avais aucune cellule cancéreuse. Mon état grippal fut confirmé. Quant à ma cheville, elle fut protégée d'une crème et bandée. Je ressortais de l'hôpital avec une paire de béquilles en plus.

 _\- Si tu n'avais pas de béquilles, je t'aurais emmenée avec moi faire quelques courses pour toi._

 _\- Tu sais, je peux très bien me déplacer sans problème,_ répondis-je tandis qu'il m'ouvrit la portière et m'aida à m'installer.

Il arqua son sourcil en me regardant, me forçant à protester :

 _\- Quoi ? Je dis la vérité, Cullen. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis en béquilles que je suis incapable de faire les courses._

Il leva les yeux au ciel, contourna la voiture et prit place derrière le volant puis me répondis :

 _\- Non seulement tu as une entorse mais en plus de cela, tu as la grippe. Je campe donc sur mes positions. Tu dois te reposer. Tu me feras une liste de ce dont tu as besoin j'irais faire les courses dans la soirée._

 _\- Tu accepterais même de m'acheter mes trucs de fille ?_

 _\- Même les trucs de fille,_ rétorqua-t-il en grimaçant.

Je ris face à sa mine déconfite.

 _\- Par contre, tu me préciseras bien ce qu'il te faut parce que je n'y connais rien._

 _\- Je ne vais pas les avoir maintenant donc si tu préfères, j'irais moi-même._

 _\- Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi._

Je souris et me concentrai sur le paysage alors qu'il s'engagea sur la route. Il neigeait beaucoup et je ne regrettais pas qu'Edward m'ait empêchée de l'accompagner. Se déplacer en béquilles sur un trottoir enneigé et gelé n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Ce n'était pas le moment de me faire une autre entorse.

En rentrant à l'appartement, nous nous déshabillâmes et allâmes rejoindre Emmett et Rosalie dans le salon. Mon ami était en train de donner du bacon grillé à Pearl tandis que sa copine regardait un film romantique.

 _\- Emmett, arrête de lui donner n'importe quoi !_ râlai-je en retirant le bacon de ses mains pour le reposer dans son assiette.

 _\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Bella._

 _\- C'est ça, bonjour._

Il sourit comme un enfant et me répondit :

 _\- Maintenant, tu peux me faire part de ton mécontentement._

Je roulai des yeux en souriant. C'était Emmett tout craché car même quand j'étais censée être énervée contre lui, il arrivait toujours à me faire rire.

 _\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de lui donner tout ce que tu manges. Ce n'est pas bon pour l'éducation que je lui ai inculqué et elle a des croquettes dans ma chambre si elle a faim._

 _\- Très bien, j'arrête._

Surprise qu'il n'insiste pas et m'étant préparée à sortir un argumentaire pour le convaincre d'arrêter, j'écarquillai des yeux. Emmett serait-il moins borné qu'avant ? Hum, à voir ...

 _\- Promis ?_ demandai-je en présentant ma main.

 _\- Promis,_ dit-il en la serrant d'une poigne ferme.

 _\- Merci,_ soufflai-je en embrassant sa joue.

 _\- C'est seulement parce que c'est toi._

Je ris et le laissai m'aider à m'installer sur le canapé. Edward prit place sur le fauteuil juste à côté et posa son regard sur l'écran de télévision. Je l'imitai en essayant de me concentrer sur le film sans grand succès.

 _\- J'ai oublié de te donner quelque chose,_ s'exclama Edward en se levant de sa place.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me demander à qui il s'adressait puisqu'il revint aussi rapidement qu'il était parti. Il déposa une boîte enveloppée dans du papier cadeau et retourna à sa place.

 _\- Tu … Tu m'offres un cadeau ?_

 _\- Nous sommes encore en pleine période de Noël,_ rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

 _\- Edward … Tu n'étais pas obligé._

 _\- Un cadeau ne se refuse pas alors ouvre._

Je ronchonnai dans ma barbe, arrachant un rire à Emmett qui était aussi curieux que moi de découvrir ce que son frère m'avait offert. Quant à Rosalie, je la vis nous observer du coin de l'œil mais elle n'osa pas intervenir.

J'ouvris le paquet et écarquillai les yeux, surprise de son cadeau. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il m'avait offert cela alors qu'il a dû le payer très cher. Certes, l'argent n'était pas un problème pour lui mais il n'était pas obligé de m'acheter quelque chose d'aussi onéreux. Je n'en avais jamais eu puisque cela n'existait pas à l'époque mais je connaissais parfaitement les prix à force de regarder les vitrines.

 _\- Tu m'offres un téléphone ?_ lui demandai-je, touchée.

 _\- Et pas n'importe quel téléphone ! Il s'agit tout de même du dernier iPhone !_ s'exclama Emmett.

\- C'est un outil indispensable de nos jours.

 _\- Et c'est iPhone ! Certes, je n'aime pas cette marque parce que je trouve le téléphone trop petit sauf le dernier mais quand même, bien joué frangin._

 _\- Je n'allais pas lui offrir un BlackBerry._

 _\- Je m'en fichais de la marque, Edward._

 _\- Je sais mais je voulais te faire plaisir. Ouvre la boîte maintenant._

Je m'exécutai en sentant mes yeux me piquer. Un téléphone, c'était beaucoup trop et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas refuser son cadeau puisque de toute manière, il ne me laisserait pas faire.

A l'intérieur de la boîte se trouvait non seulement le téléphone mais aussi une petite carte où un numéro était écrit ou plutôt un code PUK. Merde, je n'y connaissais vraiment rien en technologie. La voir évoluer à travers les vitrines et les publicités était une chose mais l'utiliser en était une autre.

 _\- Je t'ai pris un forfait téléphonique. Ce que tu tiens dans les mains est une carte SIM qu'il faut insérer sur le côté du téléphone. L'écran est tactile._

 _\- Je n'y connais rien, Edward,_ dis-je en lui tendant l'appareil et le carton.

Il sourit et fit ce qu'il faut pour faire fonctionner le téléphone qu'il me rendit en un temps record. Je repris mon inspection de la boîte.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ demandai-je en prenant un fil blanc dans les mains.

 _\- Des écouteurs,_ me répondit Emmett avec un sourire taquin.

 _\- Et ça ?_

 _\- Un chargeur et le câble USB._

 _\- C'est quoi un câble USB ?_

Ce fut sans doute la question de trop puisqu'il éclata de rire en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Il n'avait sans doute pas l'habitude de côtoyer des personnes qui ne connaissaient même pas la base de la technologie. Cependant, je ne lui en voulais pas de se moquer de moi car je savais qu'il n'y avait rien de méchant dans ses moqueries.

 _\- Ignore Emmett, il est con,_ s'exclama Edward en souriant.

 _\- Ne me prends pas pour une conne, Edward. Je vois très bien que tu te retiens de rire._

 _\- Détrompe-toi,_ me répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en souriant. Je ne le croyais pas le moins du monde et j'attendais le moment où Edward craquerait. Ma patience fut rapidement récompensée lorsque mon petit-ami secret se laissa entraîner par le rire de son frère.

 _\- Oh putain que c'est tordant ! C'est bien la première fois de ma vie que je vois ça !_ s'écria Emmett, ses deux mains sur son ventre.

Les deux hommes finirent par se calmer et essuyer les larmes de joie tandis que je commençais à fouiller mon premier téléphone. Je ne comprenais rien du tout à son fonctionnement mais je préférais ne rien dire au risque de le faire de nouveau rire.

 _\- En tout cas, merci beaucoup._

 _\- Ne me remercie pas. Il t'en fallait un._

 _\- Je te remercie si je veux,_ répondis-je en tirant la langue.

Son sourire en coin eut raison de mes rougeurs. J'eus presque l'envie de me jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser mais me retins. Cela pouvait paraître égoïste mais je préférais que ce soit lui qui fasse chaque premier pas concernant notre couple. Je n'avais pas suffisamment foi en moi pour le faire. Et puis, j'avais besoin de savoir si j'avais raison de lui accorder ma confiance.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Edward & Bella sont définitivement ensemble. Certains vont sans doute penser que c'est trop tôt mais je trouve que c'est quand même le moment idéal. Ne vous en faites pas, ils ne vont pas se marier au prochain chapitre :P

Bella à la découverte de la nouvelle technologie, vous en pensez quoi ?

Maintenant, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire **:3**

 **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Laissez courir vos doigts sur vos claviers et dites-moi ce que vous pensez de mon nouveau bébé **:3**

 **J'ai hâte de vous lire !**

 _A la prochaine fois !_

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	11. Chapter Nine

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Surprise ! Non, vous ne rêvez pas, le nouveau est bel et bien en ligne en avance :) J'avance beaucoup dans l'écriture. Je crois que j'ai battu mon record ces derniers jours. J'ai beaucoup de chapitre en avance et comme ça, les retards seront inévitables. Je ne peux toujours pas publier mes chapitres rapidement car chacun passent dans les yeux vigilants de mes correctrices, que je remercie.

Petite parenthèse : Une lectrice m'a fait part d'un petit soucis d'incohérence sur le début de l'histoire. Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce désagrément que je compte bien corriger. Merci de votre compréhension.

 **MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS !**

Merci à mes lecteurs : _Asma15; Nanoulaet; Charlotte'Kroos; LittleBee.S; canada02; Larosette; gaellezjey; Nedwige Stew; donatellobridou; Nash-elle; larosesurleau; Lilie147; misslaccro_ **&** _romeila_ pour vos reviews et votre fidélité :3

Merci aussi aux nouveaux followers : _Ammeso280990; Charlotte'Kroos; wmomo; luisa12; Silly dosent care; luciole26; mione.p89 **&** Moser1609 _ pour votre ajout et j'espère pouvoir lire votre avis :3

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Doriane :** Merci pour ta review ! La technologie n'est pas faite pour tout le monde surtout si on a jamais pu y accéder et Bella est dans cette catégorie-là :) J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **Berenice** **:** Merci pour ta review ! En effet, Edward a toujours été amoureux d'elle puisqu'il lui a dit. Sinon, tu as raison de te méfier :P J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **Pouillie** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Je fais toujours de mon mieux même lorsqu'il s'agit de torturer mes petits lecteurs adorés :P Je suis pareille aussi, je suis rarement toute seule dans ma tête alors que parfois, se poser trop de questions est inutile. Et non, pas de bague au doigt ni de mariage haha. J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **val :** Merci ta review ! Mon Edward est toujours charmant :P Il espérait la retrouver mais dans d'autres circonstances, bien entendu. Ils se connaissaient avant et ont déjà été ensemble alors je ne voulais pas faire durer les choses trop longtemps. Ils ont juste huit années à rattraper même si c'est long, je te l'accorde. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Malllliia :** Merci ta review ! Ah eh bien, j'ai finis la trilogie "Movie Star" et j'ai ordonné ma soeur de le lire pour que l'on puisse en parler après haha. Nous faisons toujours ça. Ouais, parfois, je ne peux pas faire attention aux incohérences parce qu'il y a certains détails qui m'échappent mais de toute façon, je vais la relire pour arranger l'histoire. Sache, que je n'avais pas non plus prévu de les remettre ensemble aussi vite mais après deux-trois baisers, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de mettre du concret. J'aime quand Edward est arrogant (: Pour répondre à ta question si ce genre d'amour existe en vrai, je n'en sais rien mais les livres sont là pour nous faire rêver :) Mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs mais je les préfère de cette longueur-là sinon je me perds et pour les relire et les corriger c'est une autre affaire. C'est histoire de faire attention à ne pas mettre des détails inutiles. Continues d'enquêter et prépare-toi à tomber de ta chaise haha. Chacun sa façon de pardonner après, Bella lui laisse une chance de se rattraper sans lui pardonner non plus. A elle de faire des efforts. Oooh, que tu es touchante :3 Je bosse moins pour cette histoire que pour "The Queen" car j'ai moins de recherches à effectuer mais elle est mon autre bébé. Tu as raison, certains lecteurs n'ont aucun respect. On peut ne pas aimer une histoire et le dire sans agresser l'auteur. Eux, ils n'attendent que des conseils. Bon après, certains, ne prennent pas en compte les conseils et c'est dommage mais c'est une autre histoire. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPTER NINE**

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Ah oui, une application. Mais elle sert à quoi ? Nom d'un chien, je ne sais même pas pourquoi les fabricants de ce téléphone ont mis un bonhomme d'une couleur verte.

Mais quelle idiote !

Je me tapais le front avec ma main libre me rappelant qu'il s'agissait des contacts. J'aurais pu le deviner plus rapidement si j'avais pris soin de regarder le numéro d'Emmett, de Jasper et surtout celui d'Edward. Même celui de Rosalie y figurait. Quatre maudits contacts dans mon téléphone.

N'empêche, les répertoires en papiers étaient nettement plus simples que sur ces trucs-là. J'étais peut-être vieux jeu mais c'était la première fois que je manipulais un téléphone portable de toute ma vie. Je n'avais pas eu la chance de jouer avec les tous premiers. J'avais eu juste la chance de les avoir à travers les vitrines.

Je préférais le téléphone fixe même s'il fallait courir dans toute la maison et prendre le risque de tomber pour répondre à un appel. La conversation était d'ailleurs susceptible d'être entendue par le biais d'un autre combiné. J'aimais bien lorsque je désirais assouvir ma curiosité.

Bon, fini de visiter les contacts. Il fallait maintenant que je me familiarise avec d'autres applications. Je n'allais pas m'attarder dans les contacts éternellement. Celle des messages où Edward ne cessait jamais de me harceler, ne m'intéressait pas.

Des coups à ma porte me firent sursauter et oublier mon activité. J'autorisai la personne à entrer et devinai déjà de qui il s'agissait. Il frappait toujours trois fois pour me faire part de sa présence et de son envie de venir me voir.

Edward.

J'habitais chez lui depuis maintenant une semaine. Sept jours où nous étions de nouveau ensemble et comme s'il avait compris mon envie d'aller doucement, il se chargeait de faire chaque premier pas pour m'initier à la vie d'un couple. J'avais su apprendre toutes ces règles il y a huit ans mais bizarrement, je les avais toutes oubliés ou du moins, c'était comme si je voulais tout recommencer à zéro.

Pendant cette semaine, j'avais été très occupée. Edward avait souhaité m'emmener chez son banquier pour m'ouvrir un compte bancaire et y verser une somme assez conséquente. Ma gêne et mes rougissements avaient été indomptables. Je savais qu'il faisait cela pour m'aider à retrouver une vie normale mais j'étais persuadée que les cinq zéros qui avaient suivi le petit « 1 » n'étaient pas nécessaires.

Le jour suivant, il m'avait emmenée dans un Walmart pour acheter tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Il m'avait fait l'honneur de me laisser payer avec ma première carte bleue bien qu'il s'agissait quand même de son argent. Nous nous étions ensuite rendus dans plusieurs boutiques de vêtements dont une de sous-vêtements. Là encore, ma timidité et ma gêne avaient refait surface. Heureusement qu'il l'avait vite compris et était sorti du magasin.

Les derniers jours se ressemblèrent tous. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de prendre connaissance de mon téléphone portable. J'en étais encore dans ma période d'apprentissage. Mais en même temps, avec qui pourrais-je communiquer hormis les frères Cullen ? Mes dernières vagues connaissances dormaient toutes dans la rue et pensaient à autre chose que de se procurer un téléphone …

Cependant, même si Edward et moi ne formions plus qu'un, notre envie de rester discrets s'appliquait aussi lorsque nous étions à l'extérieur. Il ne me tenait pas la main une seule fois et ne tentait pas de me voler un baiser même si l'occasion s'était présentée à plusieurs reprises. J'avais été frustrée et je commençais à regretter notre décision mais je le comprenais. Soit nous restions discrets, soit nous ne l'étions pas. Il était clair que nous ne pouvions pas être les deux à la fois.

\- Bella ? m'appela sa voix, me ramenant au moment présent.

\- Hum ?

\- Tu étais partie dans tes pensées. Je me suis permis de t'interrompre car j'étais en train de t'annoncer quelque chose de réjouissant.

\- De réjouissant ?

Il m'offrit son adorable sourire en coin et Dieu seul savait que je désirais ardemment l'embrasser et me placer à califourchon sur lui pour avoir un contrôle sur notre étreinte.

Il fallait que je me reprenne. L'adolescente dévergondée que j'avais été n'était plus. Elle avait changé et s'était transformée en une femme meurtrie par la rue. J'avais changé de bien des manières. J'avais désormais besoin de douceur. D'ailleurs, nous n'avions jamais été plus loin que quelques baisers ou caresses.

\- Rosalie emmène Emmett chez ses parents ce qui signifie que nous serons seuls, rien que toi et moi, pendant toute la semaine.

\- Toute la semaine ? lui demandai-je en écarquillant les yeux.

\- C'est bien ce que je viens de dire.

Je criai alors de joie, jetai mon téléphone sur le matelas et fis un petit bond tellement j'étais heureuse. Depuis le temps que je voulais me retrouver seule avec lui et ne pas attendre une heure tardive pour le retrouver.

\- Bella, ne crie pas, ils ne sont pas encore partis, dit-il en riant discrètement.

\- Oups, fis-je en posant ma main sur ma bouche.

J'avais tellement de mal à dissimuler ma joie que je pris mon oreiller, le calai contre ma bouche et lâchai un cri avant de le reposer et de regarder mon petit-ami comme si de rien était. Lui semblait amusé par ma petite action mais ne la commenta pas pour autant. Il ne valait mieux pas parce que je me sentais assez stupide d'avoir agi ainsi.

\- Excuse-moi, c'était stupide, dis-je en baissant la tête pour éviter le regarder.

\- Non, c'était assez amusant en fait.

\- Amusant ? questionnai-je en le regardant.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vue agir ainsi lorsque je te faisais une annonce similaire et que nous devions partir discrètement parce que tes parents ne souhaitaient pas que tu sortes avec moi.

Je souris tristement en réponse à ce souvenir lointain. Mes parents n'aimaient pas spécialement Edward sans pour autant le détester. Ils savaient qu'il prenait soin de moi et me respectait bien qu'ils étaient persuadés que j'étais encore vierge jusqu'au jour où ils nous découvrirent, moi assise sur la table de la cuisine et lui torse nu entre mes jambes alors qu'ils étaient partis fêter leur anniversaire de mariage. Ils étaient revenus parce que l'hôtel n'avait pas pris en compte leur réservation. Je vous laisse imaginer l'état de mon père à ce moment-là …

\- Pardonne-moi …

\- Pourquoi ?

\- De t'avoir rappelé tes parents.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

L'ambiance avait radicalement changé en l'espace de quelques secondes. Le sujet de mes parents était encore sensible. Je dirai même qu'il s'agissait d'un terrain miné. Leur décès brutal m'avait terriblement blessée et même s'ils me manquaient, je leur en voulais pour m'avoir caché tous leurs problèmes. La dette n'était qu'une pièce du puzzle parmi tant d'autres.

\- Ils me manquent.

\- Ce sont tes parents. Il est normal qu'ils te manquent.

\- Oui, soufflai-je.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit au courant de l'enquête que j'avais commencé avant de me retrouver misérablement à la rue. J'avais stoppé toutes mes recherches lorsque mes préoccupations furent de récolter un peu d'argent pour me nourrir. Mais aujourd'hui, je comptais bien découvrir toute la vérité.

\- Ainsi donc, nous avons toute la semaine rien que pour nous deux ? dis-je pour changer de sujet.

Edward acquiesça silencieusement, me sourit et me répondit :

\- Exactement. Je me suis empressé de te prévenir dès que je l'ai su.

\- Ou plutôt, tu as attendu qu'Emmett et Rosalie aillent se coucher pour venir me rejoindre ?

\- J'ai dû patienter une petite heure. J'ai eu le temps de jubiler dans mon coin et de préparer notre programme hebdomadaire.

\- Notre programme ? Et qu'as-tu prévu de nous faire faire ?

\- J'ai prévu plein de choses notamment des activités à l'extérieur. Par contre, il faudra que nous restions discrets lorsque nous sortirons. Emmett et Rosalie ont de nombreuses connaissances à Chicago et je ne souhaite pas qu'ils soient au courant de notre relation avant que nous ayons décidé de leur en parler de notre plein gré.

\- Je comprends.

J'avais envie de hurler que tout compte fait, je me foutais royalement de la discrétion, tant que j'étais avec lui. Mais, d'un autre côté et cela pouvait me faire passer pour une garce, je désirais le tester et voir son comportement en public en tant qu'homme prétendument célibataire. Je voulais lui faire confiance mais ma méfiance prenait facilement le dessus. Après tout, nous avions été séparés pendant huit ans. Qui me disait qu'il était fiable à cent pour cent ?

\- Pourquoi n'improvisons-nous pas nos sorties au lieu de tout planifier ? proposai-je.

Je grimaçai intérieurement, sachant pertinemment qu'Edward aimait tout planifier, tout contrôler. Il préférait prévoir un programme complet plutôt que de ne pas savoir comment s'occuper pendant une journée complète.

\- Bella … grogna-t-il en me lançant un regard entendu.

\- Je sais que tu aimes tout planifier mais faisons-le à ma manière.

\- A ta manière ?

\- Cette semaine en tête à tête me permettra de te faire découvrir la Bella que je suis devenue mais si tu préfères tout planifier et que …

Il me coupa la parole en posant son index sur mes lèvres et s'exclama :

\- Te découvrir est un programme qui me plaît beaucoup.

Il me vola un baiser auquel je ne m'attendais pas mais je ne restai pas inerte pour autant. Notre premier baiser de la journée. Nous étions samedi et personne ne travaillait alors trouver une occasion en or ou un endroit pour s'isoler et ainsi, nous embrasser librement n'était pas une tâche très facile.

\- Enfin je peux t'embrasser, murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Je gémis en guise de réponse, incapable de me remettre des sensations ressenties précédemment. Je mourais d'envie de lui dire que moi, j'avais rêvé de poser mes lèvres contre les siennes toute la journée mais je ne le fis pas. La pauvre handicapée des sentiments que j'étais avait encore du mal à faire le premier pas.

\- Je vais devoir retourner dans ma chambre.

\- Pourquoi ? Personne ne risque de se réveiller à cette heure-ci.

\- Si je reste, j'ai bien peur de ne pas contrôler le désir que j'éprouve pour toi.

Je me tendis instantanément. Je n'avais plus l'habitude qu'un homme me désire et me l'avoue de cette manière. Edward s'était rarement caché de me le dire lorsque nous étions ensemble mais après toutes ces années, la sensation était différente. Trop différente.

\- Désolée.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ?

\- Parce qu'à cause de moi, tu te sens mal.

\- Je me sens mal ? Crois-moi, le désir que j'aie pour toi n'a rien de mal et je le supporte très bien, me répondit-il en m'embrassant.

Il le fit plusieurs fois de suite puis reprit :

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas encore prête à franchir cette étape et je comprends parfaitement que ce soit trop tôt pour toi. Je tiens à respecter cela et à t'attendre.

Je baissai la tête une fois de plus. Me désirait-il réellement ou disait-il cela pour cacher la véritable raison ? Mais pourquoi me mentirait-il ? Ce serait stupide … Aucun homme ne ment lorsqu'il a une érection surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de convaincre une femme de coucher avec lui.

Un frisson de dégoût me parcourut l'échine et je secouai la tête pour chasser les mauvais souvenirs. Le sexe me révulsait jusqu'à me faire peur. J'avais déjà connu ce genre d'homme bien trop souvent.

\- Je te laisse y aller, soufflai-je, sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

Je savais que mon comportement était parfois étrange et qu'Edward se posait beaucoup de questions me concernant. Sa manière de me laisser le temps de lui annoncer mon passé me touchait autant qu'elle me terrifiait. Si je le faisais trop patienter, le risque qu'il craque et qu'il me force à cracher le morceau n'était pas nul. Je ne voulais pas croire qu'Edward était comme cela … Non.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Tu m'as toi-même dit que tu voulais partir.

\- Je peux rester un peu plus longtemps si tu le désires.

\- Non, c'est bon, répondis-je sèchement.

Je l'entendis soupirer lourdement et marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe lorsqu'il s'apprêta à sortir de mon lit. J'eus le bon réflexe en posant ma main sur la sienne avant qu'il ne pose le pied au sol. Il ne méritait pas ma mauvaise humeur.

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te parler ainsi.

\- Je comprends.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Non.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. J'essaye juste de comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux comprendre ?

Je connaissais déjà la réponse à ma question et pourtant, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de la lui poser. Une partie de moi avait quand même besoin de savoir ce qu'il attendait exactement de moi.

\- Te comprendre.

\- Me comprendre ?

\- J'aimerai savoir pour quelle raison tu te renfermes sur toi-même en pleine conversation et pourquoi tu deviens plus distante lorsque je parle de …

\- De ?

\- De sexe.

Je me raclai la gorge, tentant de ravaler les prochaines larmes. Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant lui parce que cela lui ferait passer un faux message à propos de mes ressentiments concernant le sexe.

\- Bella, je veux que tu me dises la vérité.

\- La vérité ? Sur quoi ? Sur tout ? paniquai-je.

\- Non, je ne veux pas te forcer à tout me dire mais j'ai juste besoin que tu sois honnête pour me rassurer.

\- Je t'écoute …

\- Est-ce que … Est-ce que tu as été victime d'agression sexuelle ?

J'écarquillai les yeux sans pour autant être surprise par sa question. Mes réactions semblaient ressembler à celle qu'une femme aurait après avoir été violée et pourtant, ce n'était pas mon cas et il avait besoin que je le rassure à ce propos.

\- Non.

\- Tu me le jures ?

\- Je te jure sur la vie de Pearl que personne ne m'a violée.

Il soupira de soulagement en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Ma conscience me criait d'aller plus loin dans les confidences mais je préférais écouter ma raison qui voulait que je préserve mon secret un maximum de jours.

\- Promets-moi qu'un jour, tu te confieras à moi.

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander cela, Edward.

\- Bella, dit-il en s'accroupissant sur mon lit pour prendre mon visage en coupe, je ne te demande pas de me promettre cela pour te contraindre à tout me raconter. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de le faire mais toi-même, tu sais qu'en le faisant, tu te libéreras de ce poids qui pèse sur tes épaules.

C'en fut trop pour mes larmes qui cédèrent et coulèrent sur mes joues. Il ne tarda pas à les essuyer à l'aide de ses pouces tandis que moi, j'étais focalisée sur ses derniers mots. Il avait raison. Mon passé ne pouvait pas rester éternellement enfouie en moi et peut-être que si je lui avouais tout, j'arriverai à me pardonner …

\- Tu m'en voudras.

\- Jamais.

\- Si, tu m'en voudras pour ce que j'ai fait.

\- Et moi, je te répète que jamais je ne t'en voudrais.

\- C'est ce que tu dis aujourd'hui mais demain ou le jour qui suivra ma confidence, tu penseras autre chose.

\- Si je te le promets, tu es capable de me faire confiance ?

Au lieu de lui répondre, je posai mes mains sur les siennes, toujours sur mes joues, et le regardai intensément. Oui, j'étais capable de lui faire confiance de ce point de vue-là mais pour me protéger, j'avais besoin de me méfier. Je ne voulais plus jamais retourner dans la rue s'il était amené à me rejeter.

Il m'embrassa chastement, répéta son geste sur ma joue droite et mon front et me chuchota à l'oreille qu'il avait déjà hâte que nous nous retrouvions tous les deux, comme si notre dernière conversation n'avait pas eu lieu. Puis, il me laissa seule avec mes démons intérieurs et retourna dans sa chambre.

Pour m'occuper l'esprit, je pris mon téléphone dans les mains et repris mon exploration. Les contacts et les messages c'était fait. Maintenant, je pouvais m'occuper du lecteur de musique. Je ne fus d'ailleurs pas surprise de voir qu'il était vide. Hum, j'avais pourtant quelques chansons que j'aimais beaucoup mais comment les obtenir ? L'apprentissage de la technologie risquait de prendre plus de temps que je pensais et Emmett n'allait pas cesser de me charrier à ce propos.

Mon iPhone vibra, me faisant sursauter. Je n'étais toujours pas habituée à cette sensation assez désagréable à mon goût. Je regardai le message et souris en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'Edward.

« Je ne te brusquerais jamais mais sache que je serais toujours l'épaule sur laquelle tu pourras te reposer et l'oreille qui t'écoutera sans te juger ».

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure en sentant mon cœur battre plus rapidement que la normale. Ses mots m'avaient tellement touchée que je ne trouvais aucune réponse à lui fournir. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui mettre un vent après un tel message, quand même !

Difficilement je tapotai sur chaque lettre pour former une phrase assez compréhensible. Heureusement que j'avais été plutôt douée lorsque j'utilisais une machine à écrire du temps où cela existait encore.

« Ta patience sera récompensée ou plutôt, te permettra d'en apprendre plus sur moi. Je ne peux pas tout te confier d'une traite. Je ne me sens pas capable de le faire mais je te fais la promesse que tu seras le premier à être informé de ce que j'ai fait ces sept dernières années. Fais de beaux rêves à demain ».

J'appuyai sur « envoyer », posai le téléphone sur l'oreiller à ma gauche, m'installai en position fœtale et attendis impatiemment une réponse de sa part. Finalement, communiquer de cette manière n'était pas si nul que cela. La frustration était toujours présente mais se comblait facilement par le biais de nos « textos ».

La fidèle vibration m'arracha un sourire. Je me dépêchai d'ouvrir le message. Je gigotais comme une idiote tellement j'étais impatiente de lire sa réponse.

« Tu me connais, la patience et moi, ça fait deux mais je saurai l'être avec toi parce que tu es ma petite-amie dont je suis fière et que je tiens beaucoup à toi. Fais aussi de beaux rêves où j'espère être présent. A demain. PS : Emmett et Rosalie partent demain soir ».

Je rougis tellement fort que je sentis même mes oreilles chauffer. Mes sentiments pour lui étaient puissants, plus puissants que ceux que j'avais ressentis lorsque nous étions adolescents. Il voulait prendre soin de moi et j'acceptais volontiers ses petites attentions. J'en avais besoin pour me reconstruire.

Je décidai de ne rien lui répondre, ne pris pas la peine d'éteindre mon téléphone et m'endormis doucement.

Demain soir, je serai seule avec Edward et je pourrais profiter de lui sans je sois obligée d'attendre que tout le monde soit couché. Nous serons libres de profiter l'un de l'autre et cela me fit esquisser un sourire avant que je ne sois entraînée à voyager dans le pays des rêves.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Bella qui galère avec la technologie, j'avoue que je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Edward & Bella seuls toute une semaine ... Mais que pourrait-il bien se passer ? **:3**

Maintenant, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire **:3**

 **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Laissez courir vos doigts sur vos claviers et dites-moi ce que vous pensez de mon nouveau bébé **:3**

 **J'ai hâte de vous lire !**

 _A la prochaine fois !_

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	12. Chapter Ten

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 **Surprise, Surprise !** Je me sens généreuse ces derniers temps et je sens que mon clavier va faire la grève à cause de mon imagination débordante. Je n'arrête pas d'écrire mais tant mieux, vous allez me dire. Je remercie ma correctrice pour ses conseils et son travail précis.

Petite parenthèse : J'ai noté quelques incohérences sur les derniers chapitres. Je tiens à m'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée. Je tenais aussi à vous prévenir que je vais faire en sorte de les corriger pour rendre la lecture et la compréhension de l'histoire. Merci à _Asma15_ qui m'en a fait la remarque.

Merci aussi aux abonnés : _Nash-elle; larosesurleau: gaeelezjey; canada02; romeila; Nedwige Stew; LittleBee.S; misslaccro; Pims10; birginie; donatellobridou; yuckie78_ **&** _Lilie147_ pour vos reviews et votre fidélité :3

Merci aux nouveaux followers : _petite-rose95_ , j'espère avoir la chance de lire ton avis :3

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Pouillie** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Tu arrives au bon moment pour la surprise. Tu n'as même pas été obligée d'attendre :) Ce chapitre surprise te permettra de mieux la comprendre, promis. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **phani :** Merci pour ta review ! Elle avance doucement mais j'ai bien l'intention de faire accélérer certaines choses :P Ouups, j'en dis trop. Ce chapitre surprise apportera des réponses à tes questions, promis. J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **Malllliia** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Je t'avais reconnu, comme d'hab :P Alors, mon histoire se passe en 2009. Bella s'est retrouvée à la rue i ans, c'est-à-dire, en 1999. Je ne sais plus quel iPhone est sorti l'année dernière mais dans tous les cas, c'est le nouveau. Ouais mais certaines incohérences peuvent être gênantes. C'est pour cela que je préfère prévenir. J'aime rendre mes petits couples mignons sans pour autant rentrer dans la niaiserie totale. Enfin, c'est ce que j'essaye de faire passer et pour le moment, ça a l'air de fonctionner. Ce chapitre surprise t'aidera à mieux comprendre Bella, promis. Pour ses parents par contre, je ne suis pas prête de révéler les pistes maintenant. Je vais te laisser mariner encore un peu, si tu me permets :P J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Val :** Merci pour ta review ! Et voilà une autre surprise arrivée plus rapidement que d'habitude ! En effet, Bella n'a pas été violée mais a eu autre chose concernant le sexe ... Ce chapitre t'aidera à mieux la comprendre, promis. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Berenice :** Merci pour ta review ! Toujours parfait cet Edward :P Et pourtant, écrire avec de la sensibilité n'est jamais facile donc merci pour ton petit compliment :3 J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TEN**

L'université. Nous en sortions à l'instant. S'il voulait que nous passions notre semaine à programmer mon année scolaire, il avait eu ce qu'il souhaitait.

Certes, je désirais reprendre mes études et même s'il entretenait une bonne relation avec le doyen de l'université de Chicago et qu'il avait donc réussi à avoir un rendez-vous rapidement avec ce dernier, j'aurais nettement préféré que l'on profite de cette semaine pour passer du temps ensemble.

Mais qu'importe mon avis, il avait raison, comme toujours. Plus tôt je remplissais mon dossier d'inscription, plus tôt ce sera fait. Cependant, mes chances d'y entrer pouvaient rapidement se réduire à zéro.

D'après mon petit-ami, je devais faire confiance à son pouvoir de persuasion. Lui avais-je déjà dit que je ne souhaitais pas qu'il me pistonne ? Trop tard, il avait déjà utilisé cette méthode pour être certain de recevoir une lettre d'acceptation.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient partis depuis deux jours à San Diego, lieu de résidence des parents de cette dernière. Ils avaient pour projet de fêter une seconde fois Noël en leur compagnie et je trouvais cela assez sympa. Néanmoins, mon ami avait été réticent à l'idée de retrouver belle-maman, me faisant littéralement exploser de rire lorsqu'il m'avait raconté quelques anecdotes. Le pauvre, il me ferait presque de la peine.

 _\- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir faire les magasins ?_ me demanda-t-il en entrant dans la voiture.

 _\- Non, je veux être avec toi._

 _\- Mais tu es déjà avec moi._

 _\- A l'extérieur, nous sommes ensemble en tant qu'amis et non en tant que couple, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

 _\- Comme tu voudras,_ dit-il en s'engageant sur la route.

Notre relation était assez spéciale. Quelque chose me gênait et je ne savais pas si j'étais la seule à le ressentir. Le fait de rester discret me plaisait de moins en moins à cause de la distance qu'il mettait entre nous. Je m'étais promis de tenter de rompre la décision que nous avions prise lorsque je l'aurais vu à l'œuvre en compagnie de ses proches.

Je savais qu'Edward était un homme à femmes et bien qu'il ne m'en parlait jamais – et je le remerciais intérieurement pour ce geste – je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être méfiante. Pourtant, c'était moi qui lui avais parlé de discrétion et je commençai sérieusement à le regretter et à me demander les réelles raisons qui avaient poussé à l'imposer à notre couple. Mais peut-être m'inquiétai-je trop …

 _\- Ça va ?_ m'interrompit-il dans mes pensées.

 _\- Hum, hum,_ répondis-je sans quitter du regard le paysage qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.

 _\- Tu es sûre ?_

 _\- Puisque je te dis que oui._

Merde, mon ton avait été un peu trop sec. Il fallait que je maîtrise parce que franchement, il n'y était pour rien même si mes dernières pensées le concernaient. J'étais blasée et triste que l'envie de m'isoler dans ma chambre pour réfléchir était très puissante.

Surprise de le voir se garer sur bas-côté de la route, je le regardai, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'apprêtait à me faire une remarque.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela alors que je t'ai déjà répondu ?_

 _\- Tu ne sais pas mentir, Bella._

 _\- Dans ce cas, contente-toi de ce mensonge,_ répondis-je, acerbe.

 _\- Tu semblais de bonne humeur jusqu'à maintenant …_

J'haussai les épaules en guise de réponse. Geste qui ne lui plairait pas à coup sûr.

 _\- Tu pourrais au moins me répondre !_

 _\- Mais tu veux que je te réponde quoi ? Je t'ai déjà dit que j'allais bien. Il est inutile d'épiloguer là-dessus ! Si cette réponse ne te convient pas, je peux très bien descendre de la voiture ici._

Il soupira lourdement, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, redémarra la voiture pour s'engager à nouveau sur la route. L'ambiance était très tendue et je m'en voulais presque pour l'avoir plombée. J'aurais peut-être dû le rassurer d'une autre manière en l'embrassant mais il ne voulait pas de geste en public. Oui, même la voiture faisait partie de sa superbe règle. C'est à se demander s'il n'était pas constamment poursuivi par une horde de paparazzi pour avoir aussi peur d'être surpris …

Ma fierté en prendrait un coup si je m'excusais mais d'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas lui faire part de mes inquiétudes pour le moment. Je voulais patienter encore un peu. Il fallait que je prenne sur moi et de toute manière, ce n'était pas cela qui allait me tuer.

 _\- Excuse-moi …_

Aucune réponse. Ok, il m'en voulait vraiment.

 _\- Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme cela mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi._

Toujours rien. J'abandonnai.

Putain et voilà que mes yeux me piquaient. Je n'allais tout de même pas pleurer ! Le revoir me rendait étrangement sensible et je n'aimais pas cela mais alors pas du tout !

Heureusement pour moi, mes larmes coulèrent uniquement lorsque je pus me retrouver dans la chambre seule sans Pearl puisque cette dernière m'avait suppliée de la laisser à gambader dans l'appartement. Tout le monde était au courant de son existence et Edward tolérait sa présence. Inutile de l'empêcher de se dégourdir les pattes hors de cette pièce.

Allongée sur mon lit, yeux rivés sur mon plafond, je m'insultais intérieurement pour me comporter aussi stupidement. Comment est-ce que je voulais tester Edward si je révélais mes inquiétudes maintenant ?

D'un autre côté, s'il était amené à découvrir que je le testais, il le prendrait comme un manque de confiance en lui et je ne pourrais pas lui mentir à ce sujet. Je me détestais de me comporter ainsi. Edward n'était pas méchant et irrespectueux. Il ne m'avait jamais trompé. Sauf que je ne pouvais pas ignorer ces huit dernières années. Nous avions tous les deux changés et moi, probablement plus que lui …

Je soupirai et m'assis sur le rebord du lit. C'était de ma faute si la tension s'était installée et il fallait que je répare les dégâts. Si je voulais que tout se passe bien entre nous, je devais bien fournir cet effort-là de mon côté.

Je sortis de la chambre et descendis le rejoindre. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis que Jasper et Alice se trouvaient dans le salon en compagnie de mon petit-ami. Double merde … Ce n'était pas en leur présence que j'avais décidé de me faire pardonner. Et si je retournais dans ma grotte pour les laisser tranquille ?

Non, je n'allais pas me faire oublier sous prétexte que la lèche cul des Cullen était présente. Elle ne me faisait pas peur même si j'étais partie comme une voleuse la dernière fois que nous nous étions vues.

 _\- Salut Jasper,_ dis-je timidement en m'approchant de mon ami.

 _\- Content de te revoir, Bella._

 _\- Moi aussi._

Je sentis le regard de mon petit-ami sur moi pendant que son frère me prenait dans ses bras. Inutile de préciser le regard incendiaire que me lançait Alice. D'ailleurs, elle osa s'avancer vers moi pour me saluer mais je l'esquivais, lui faisant comprendre que l'hypocrisie n'était pas un de mes traits de caractère. J'ai cru que j'allais éclater de rire en voyant sa mine choquée. Me mordre les joues était le seul moyen que j'avais pour ne pas faire cette erreur-là.

Je pris place aux côtés d'Edward qui me tendit un verre de vin blanc. La tension était toujours présente et je savais que nous attendions le départ du couple avec impatience pour pouvoir parler.

 _\- Tu vas bien depuis l'autre jour ?_ me demanda Jasper.

 _\- Ouais, merci de m'avoir retrouvée._

 _\- Tu es notre amie. Notre mère n'a pas à juger nos actes sous prétexte qu'elle préfère se baser sur des stéréotypes débiles,_ répondit Edward d'un ton sec.

S'il n'avait pas parlé de sa mère, j'aurais été vexée du ton qu'il avait employé. Depuis quelques jours, je savais que les mots et les actions de cette dernière l'avait blessés. Il préférait ne pas en parler.

 _\- Je ne veux pas non plus que vous ne lui parliez plus, dis-je en haussant les épaules._

En fait, je ne savais pas ce que je voulais réellement. D'un côté, j'appréciais le fait qu'ils en veuillent à Esmée pour ce qu'elle m'avait fait. Ce qui pouvait me faire passer pour la pire des égoïstes. De l'autre, je n'aimais pas créer des tensions dans une famille. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils se tournent le dos parce que je n'étais plus la bienvenue.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas. Elle comprendra vite qu'elle n'a pas le droit de décider à notre place. Nous sommes suffisamment grands pour prendre nos décisions,_ me rassura Jasper.

 _\- Si je n'étais pas une clocharde, ce serait beaucoup plus simple,_ marmonnai-je dans ma barbe.

Après le rire cynique d'Alice et les soupirs de mes deux amis, je compris bien trop vite que j'avais pensé à voix haute. Triple merde ! Si même mon filtre à parole refusait de m'aider, ce ne serait pas la première bourde que je risquais de faire.

 _\- Arrête de dire ça. Tu n'es pas une clocharde,_ me gronda Edward.

 _\- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'en étais une._

 _\- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'en es plus une._

 _\- Certes, mais ta mère voire, tes parents, se basent sur ma vie d'avant pour me juger et pourtant, je n'avais pas ressenti cette impression de rejet lorsque nous étions ensemble. On dirait que la Bella adolescente qui venait à la ville de Forks n'a jamais existé. A leurs yeux, je suis et je resterai toujours une clocharde._

Nous nous regardâmes tous les deux dans les yeux, chacun cherchant à savoir qui arriverait à défier l'autre. Dieu qu'il était sexy avec cette couleur noire et sa mâchoire crispée. Je devenais complètement tarée parce que je n'étais pas censée fantasmer sur lui mais plutôt être agacée.

 _\- Le mot clocharde ne t'est pas approprié,_ me dit-il d'une voix plus douce.

 _\- Alors lequel serait le mieux ?_

Il fit semblant de réfléchir et me répondit :

 _\- Je l'ignore mais je n'aime pas lorsque tu te traites ainsi, un point c'est tout._

Je soupirai lourdement en rompant notre contact visuel. Inutile de continuer à le contredire. Il était borné mais une partie de moi, sans doute celle qui m'empêchait de rester un minimum sérieuse et qui désirait ardemment l'embrasser, aimait l'entendre m'interdire de me qualifier de « clocharde ».

 _\- Chéri, on y va ?_ intervint Alice.

 _\- Nous venons d'arriver, Alice._

 _\- J'ai envie de rentrer._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas attendre ? Nous sommes bien ici._

 _\- Toi, tu es bien. Moi, je m'ennuie ferme avec ces deux-là._

 _\- Ces deux-là sont mon frère et mon amie alors un peu de respect s'il te plaît._

L'autre soir, j'avais été prête à parier qu'Alice portait la culotte mais finalement, et au vu de la mine résignée de la lèche cul des Cullen, Jasper semblait avoir une certaine autorité sur elle. Cependant, je me posais toujours cette même question. Que faisait-il avec elle ?

Jasper était un homme doux, patient et généreux. Il avait des principes qu'il basait sur le respect. Parmi les trois frères, je crois même qu'il était le plus tolérant de tous. Je m'excusais intérieurement pour Edward et Emmett parce qu'ils l'étaient aussi. Alice ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Cela dit, il était courant que les opposés s'attiraient alors peut-être que lorsqu'ils étaient chez eux, rien que tous les deux, c'était différent.

 _\- L'irrespect est inné, chez toi, Alice,_ répliqua Edward, acerbe.

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de rire. Ce ne serait pas sympa de ma part de me moquer mais franchement, avait-elle ressentie une once de sympathie à mon égard ? Non. Néanmoins, je ne voulais pas me rabaisser à sa hauteur pour lui rendre la pareille.

 _\- Je ne suis pas irrespectueuse, Edward._

Ce dernier rit jaune et rétorqua sèchement :

 _\- Insulter les gens qui te reçoivent, je trouve cela irrespectueux. Je ne sais pas ce que te trouve mon frère mais c'est pour lui que je maîtrise mes paroles._

 _\- Arrête de rire la clocharde !_ m'attaqua-t-elle.

- _Je ne ris pas,_ niai-je.

Et je disais la vérité. J'avais réussi à contenir mon hilarité jusqu'ici en fixant le tableau devant moi mais si elle me tendait une perche, je ne risquais pas de réussir ma tentative. Mordre ma lèvre n'y changeait rien. Elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement se taire au lieu de m'attaquer sous prétexte qu'elle ne trouvait aucun argument valable à fournir à Edward ?

Sous les yeux de mon petit-ami qui regardait dans ma direction avec un sourire mal dissimulé, je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et explosai littéralement de rire. J'étais persuadée que mon fou rire n'était lié exclusivement à Alice. Elle en était l'une des causes. Enfin, je crois …

 _\- Putain, elle se fout de ma gueule,_ cracha Alice.

Incapable de reprendre contenance, je me levai maladroitement du canapé en tenant fermement mon verre de vin pour m'isoler dans une pièce.

 _\- Désolée Jasper,_ dis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

Il ne semblait pas m'en vouloir ce qui me rassura et me permit de me rendre dans la cuisine. Même seule, mon fou rire était incontrôlable. Puis, après plusieurs minutes à rire avec la main sur mon ventre, je me mis soudainement à pleurer. Le truc pas du tout crédible.

Normalement, c'était après m'être énervée que je pleurais et pas lorsque je riais ! Si quelqu'un me voyait dans cet état, il était clair que je passerai pour la fille la plus bipolaire qu'il n'a jamais rencontré.

Malheureusement pour moi, Edward fit son entrée, sourire en coin scotché sur son visage en m'annonçant que Jasper et Alice étaient partis. Sourire, qui disparut à la seconde où il me vit dans un état lamentable.

Je me fustigeai mentalement, essuyai mes larmes et lui sourit faussement. Lui faire croire que je pleurais de joie pouvait marcher, non ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

 _\- Ça va._

 _\- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?_

 _\- Ce sont des larmes de joie, Edward._

Il leva les yeux au ciel et me répondit :

 _\- Ne me prends pas pour un con, Bella._

Evidemment qu'il ne me croyait pas ! J'avais sûrement les yeux rougis et bouffis par les larmes. Mon faux sourire m'avait aussi trahi. Au moins, j'aurais essayé de lui cacher mes émotions.

Je fondis en larme comme une madeleine pour une raison encore inconnue. Je me sentie emportée dans une étreinte rassurante et protectrice tandis que je suffoquais, la tête posée contre son épaule.

Il prit mon visage en coupe et caressa mes joues à l'aide de ses pouces. Son regard vert m'hypnotisait tellement que si je ne me trouvais pas contre lui, je me serais écroulée au sol à coup sûr.

 _\- Moi qui voulais me joindre à ton hilarité, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir pleurer._

 _\- Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison je pleure …_ marmonnai-je.

 _\- Tu es fatiguée ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment, non._

 _\- C'est à cause de tout à l'heure ?_

J'haussai les épaules, incertaine. Il avait sans doute mis le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas et d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas très compliqué.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Et ne me réponds pas que tu vas bien parce que sache que tu es toujours une piètre menteuse._

 _\- Tu me connais, c'est pour ça,_ répondis-je en souriant tristement.

 _\- Exactement et maintenant, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse._

Je soupirai, le repoussai et fixai mes pieds. Je m'étais promis de le tester mais franchement, où est-ce que cela nous mènera ? Ne pouvais-je pas lui faire part de mes inquiétudes et jauger sa réaction ? De toute façon, il ne me lâcherait pas si je refusais de lui répondre et allai me cacher dans ma chambre. Je vivais chez lui. L'éviter serait impossible.

 _\- Est-ce important pour toi que l'on reste discret ?_

Il fronça les sourcils, haussa les épaules et me répondit :

 _\- Je préférais que l'on reste discret pour que l'on puisse être tranquille et prendre notre temps._

J'hochai la tête et ne répondis rien. Ses arguments tenaient la route …

 _\- Mais c'est bien ce que tu veux, non ?_

 _\- Oui,_ soufflai-je.

Pour une fois, il ne sembla pas remarquer que je n'étais pas sincère dans ma réponse. Une partie de moi, était d'accord avec ce qu'il avançait. La discrétion nous aidera à prendre notre temps même si j'avais l'impression qu'Edward y prenait goût. Comment se comportera-t-il lorsque nous ferons un faux pas ?

 _\- Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, je peux enfin profiter de tes jolies lèvres,_ déclara-t-il d'un doux ténor.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'il emprisonna mes lèvres sous les siennes, m'arrachant un gémissement. Avec mon consentement, sa langue retrouva la mienne pour la caresser dans une sensualité encore inconnue jusqu'à maintenant.

Mes mains s'accrochèrent à sa chemise bleue tandis que les siennes tenaient mon visage en coupe afin d'avoir un contrôle total sur notre baiser.

Il embrassait vraiment bien. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Notre étreinte se prolongea jusqu'à ce que nos poumons respectifs nous rappellent à l'ordre. Edward la clôtura avec plusieurs baisers chastes qui me firent frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

Mon esprit sembla juger qu'il s'éloignait un peu trop de moi puisque je me jetai sur ses lèvres comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il fut surpris par mon initiative mais ne me repoussa pas pour autant. Mes bras s'accrochèrent à son cou pour que cette fois-ci, ce soit moi qui ait le contrôle sur notre baiser. Ses mains se firent plus baladeuses et allèrent même jusqu'à soulever ma jambe pour la bloquer contre sa hanche. Je me rendis compte qu'il m'avait portée seulement lorsque mes fesses se retrouvèrent sur l'îlot central. La température montait sérieusement et nos caresses prouvaient qu'il n'y avait plus rien de chaste entre nous.

 _\- Chambre,_ marmonnai-je contre ses lèvres.

Il rompit notre baiser pour me regarder tandis que je fixai ses lèvres gonflées que je désirais ardemment retrouver.

 _\- Tu es sûre ?_

Je dus me gifler mentalement pour me concentrer sur sa question et lui fournir une réponse. Il était en train de me demander si je voulais vraiment que l'on aille plus loin. Le voulais-je réellement ? N'étais-je pas en train de faire une bêtise ?

 _Depuis quand faire l'amour avec Edward serait une connerie ?_ me susurra ma conscience.

Dans mes souvenirs, je ne regrettais jamais lorsque nous faisions l'amour tellement c'était parfait. Il avait sans doute changé dans ses manières de faire tout comme ses baisers dont je pouvais pour lesquels noter une nette amélioration.

Mais parlons sérieusement … Etais-je prête à me donner à lui ? Mon cœur me hurlait « oui » tandis que ma raison semblait étrangement silencieuse. N'était-ce pas trop tôt ? Nous venions de nous mettre ensemble …

Bien décidée à ne plus être envahie par la peur pour aujourd'hui, j'hochai la tête à plusieurs reprises pour lui faire part de ma décision. Il sourit, ramena une mèche folle derrière mon oreille en n'oubliant pas de caresser ma joue et me répondit :

 _\- Je veux t'entendre me le dire._

Je levai les yeux au ciel en souriant à mon tour. Puis, je posai mes mains sur ses joues, approchai mon visage du sien et ainsi, permettre à nos lèvres de se frôler et murmurai :

 _\- Fais-moi l'amour, Edward._

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent tandis qu'il prit soin de me porter pour nous emmener à l'étage. J'ignorai dans quelle chambre il avait prévu de me faire l'amour mais lorsque je fus frappée par une odeur masculine familière, je compris que nous nous trouvions dans la sienne.

Il me déposa délicatement sur son lit et me surplomba la seconde d'après. Désormais, seuls les bruits de nos lèvres et nos gémissements emplissaient les murs. Heureusement que Rosalie et Emmett étaient absents. Ainsi, nous pouvions exprimer notre plaisir sans nous priver.

 _\- Retire ta chemise,_ marmonnai-je en tirant sur les pans de son vêtement.

 _\- Fais-le,_ m'incita-t-il de son fidèle sourire en coin.

Pendant que je m'afférais à ce qui avait été ma tâche favorite, Edward s'amusa à caresser mon nez avec le sien, laissant nos lèvres loin les unes des autres. Il réussit à me faire rire, m'empêchant de me concentrer. Désireuse d'aller plus vite, je tirais un coup sur les pans de sa chemise, faisant tomber les boutons restants au sol.

 _\- J'aimais bien cette chemise._

 _\- Je sais que tu possèdes la même._

 _\- Ah ouais ? Et comment ?_

 _\- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu emmenais toujours des vêtements de rechange dans ta voiture et c'était les mêmes que tu portais. Ainsi, personne ne pouvait remarquer la différence lorsque tu te tâchais._

Il m'offrit un sourire craquant et je savais que je venais de marquer un point. Il m'embrassa chastement et me répondit :

 _\- Tes souvenirs sont exacts. Tu te moquais souvent de moi parce que tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'achetais tout en double._

Je ris contre ses lèvres, heureuse qu'il n'ait rien oublié de notre petite année de couple car j'avoue que j'aurais été un peu vexé si cela avait été le cas.

 _\- Je me moquais mais j'ai fini par faire comme toi lorsque je portais du blanc._

Son sourire s'agrandit puis ses lèvres s'attaquèrent aux miennes, nous ramenant à nos caresses et autres gestes révélateurs de ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire.

- _A moi de te déshabiller,_ m'informa-t-il d'un ton rauque rempli de désir.

Je gémis et me cambrai pour absorber le désir que sa voix venait de me procurer. Ce n'était pas mes amants à l'époque de la fac qui avaient été capables de me mettre dans un état pareil. Certes, ils avaient été plutôt doués au lit mais c'était uniquement lorsque je ne les comparais pas avec mon petit-ami actuel.

Lorsqu'il enleva mon pull-over gris et mon t-shirt blanc en même temps, je me sentis rougir comme une écrevisse. Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'un homme me scrute d'un regard noir tel que le sien. J'étais à la fois gênée et excitée. Il dut le voir puisqu'il se pencha sur moi et s'attaqua au lobe de mon oreille, me forçant à fermer les yeux.

 _\- J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais désirable._

Je gémis en guise de réponse et cela dût lui convenir puisqu'il entreprit de retirer mon jean, me laissant en sous-vêtement devant lui. Cette fois-ci, ce n'étaient plus quelques rougeurs sur mes joues … non, j'étais bel et bien passée à un stade proche de la tomate.

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres, ma mâchoire, mon cou, mon épaule jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine. Chacun d'entre eux m'emmenait plus proche de la combustion tellement j'avais chaud. Il avait réussi à me faire oublier ma gêne en bénissant mon cœur de ses baisers magiques et je l'en remerciai mentalement.

 _\- Ton pantalon._

 _\- Hum, nous avons le temps._

 _\- Non._

 _\- Non ?_ me questionna-t-il avec son sourire moqueur.

 _\- Je ressens comme une terrible injustice alors si tu veux bien retirer ton pantalon pour me satisfaire, j'en serais très heureuse._

Il sourit, se leva du lit et retira son pantalon avec une lenteur démesurée. Je m'appuyai sur mes coudes pour l'observer. Autant dire qu'il profitait du fait que je le matais ouvertement pour prendre son temps. Un homme aussi parfait ne devrait pas exister pour mes pauvres petits yeux ou plutôt, pour ma libido qui ne tenait plus.

 _\- Dépêche-toi !_ râlai-je en m'allongeant pour échapper à son regard fier.

 _Narcissique que tu es,_ pensai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il me surplomba à nouveau et je pus sentir son érection contre ma cuisse malgré le fin tissu du boxer qui la recouvrait. Mon inquiétude commença à prendre le dessus, me forçant à avoir de nouveau peur.

Je m'exaspérai moi-même … Je ne devais pas avoir peur. Il s'agissait d'Edward et pas de n'importe quel homme. Il ne me ferait pas de mal. Pourtant, ce n'était pas à ce propos que j'avais peur. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas _réellement_ fait l'amour avec un homme que j'en avais presque oublié les sensations.

Mes craintes s'envolèrent à la seconde même où Edward reprit ses baisers comme s'il avait compris que je m'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

 _\- Je peux ?_ me demanda-t-il en désignant mon soutien-gorge.

En pensant à mon sous-vêtement, je fus heureuse d'avoir eu l'occasion de m'en acheter quelques-uns. Le noir que je possédais jusqu'à voilà quelques jours ne ressemblait plus à rien et il aurait été dégoûté à coup sûr. Pour une fois, je ne culpabilisais pas de pouvoir être séduisante grâce à mon petit-ami. Quoi qu'un petit peu quand même …

J'hochai la tête pour lui faire part de mon consentement. Dieu merci, ma poitrine avait pris plus de volume ce qui me permettait de l'apprécier et de la mettre en valeur avec de la dentelle rouge. J'en étais même assez fière.

Mon soutien-gorge partit à la rencontre de nos autres vêtements tandis que la bouche de mon amant s'attaqua à mon sein droit, laissant sa main s'occuper du gauche.

Cela pouvait paraître stupide mais après notre rupture et lorsque je passais la nuit avec un homme, je ne le laissais jamais s'occuper de ma poitrine de cette façon. J'avais comme l'impression qu'Edward avait été le premier et serait le seul à avoir ce privilège. J'en avais frustré plus d'un mais j'avoue que je ne m'en étais pas préoccupée. Aujourd'hui, elle avait de nouveau le droit d'être chouchoutée par mon premier petit-ami.

Après l'avoir choyée bien correctement, il traça un chemin imaginaire avec sa langue, déposant un peu de salive sur mon ventre allant jusqu'à mon nombril. Il tira sur l'élastique de ma culotte et me demanda l'autorisation de la retirer avec son regard. Là encore, je lui donnai mon accord.

J'appréciais vraiment qu'il demande mon constamment à chaque fois qu'il désirait retirer mes vêtements. C'était comme s'il voulait s'assurer que je voulais toujours que l'on fasse l'amour. Le fait qu'il s'en inquiète me touchait énormément.

Ce n'était pas la peine que je continue de me demander comment j'avais fait pour tomber amoureuse de lui. Le regarder et passer des moments à ses côtés apportaient les réponses à mes questions. Il était tout simplement parfait.

 _\- A quoi penses-tu ?_ me demanda-t-il en revenant au-dessus de moi.

Je souris, pris son visage en coupe et lui répondis :

 _\- Fais-moi l'amour._

Il fonça sur mes lèvres pour retrouver ma langue au plus vite. Notre baiser se fit plus pressant, plus sauvage. Nos gémissements quant à eux, devinrent plus forts. Mes bras passèrent sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher de moi et l'empêcher de s'éloigner tandis qu'une de ses mains trouva le chemin de mon intimité.

Par réflexe, je me tendis instantanément mais ne quittai pas ses lèvres pour autant. Mon cœur et ma raison semblaient être sur la même longueur d'ondes puisqu'ils me conseillèrent de ne pas avoir peur et de lui faire confiance.

 _\- Tu me fais confiance ?_

Je l'embrassai en guise de réponse profitant de cette seconde de silence pour tenter de trouver les raisons pour lesquelles je ne devrais pas lui faire confiance. Et il n'y en avait aucune.

 _\- Réponds-moi._

 _\- Je te fais confiance._

 _\- N'aie pas peur._

Il me vola un baiser, se leva du lit pour ôter son boxer. Il revint sur moi, s'installa entre mes jambes. J'avalai difficilement ma salive, me préparant mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. Je le voulais, inutile de le nier.

Il se plaça à genoux entre mes cuisses pour taquiner mon intimité et jauger ma réaction en même temps. Je gémis et tremblai à la fois face à ces sensations retrouvées. Je mordillai fortement ma lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il entra doucement un doigt en moi et fermai les yeux par la suite. Il fit de lents va-et-vient pour me préparer un maximum. Je grognai de frustration lorsqu'il rompit ses caresses mais fus à la fois stressée et heureuse de sentir nos deux sexes se rencontrer.

 _\- Attends,_ le stoppai-je alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me posséder.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas de moyen de contraception. Tu as une capote ?_

 _\- Je n'aime pas les capotes,_ dit-il en grimaçant.

 _\- S'il te plaît, aucun de nous n'a fait de test pour savoir si nous sommes clean et je ne veux pas attraper ces foutues maladies, ni tomber enceinte._

 _\- Tu as raison._

Il se pencha vers sa table de nuit tout en continuant de taquiner mon intimité. Je me tortillai pour apprécier davantage ses caresses tandis qu'il récupérait un préservatif dans le tiroir. Il déchira l'emballage à l'aide de ses dents et le déroula sur son imposante érection. Il se repositionna au-dessus de moi pour reprendre là où je l'avais arrêté.

 _\- Promets-moi d'aller doucement,_ le suppliai-je.

 _\- Je te le promets._

De cette manière, j'avais l'impression de revivre ma première fois alors qu'il était celui avec qui je l'avais vécue et perdue. Je n'avais pas eu de rapports sexuels depuis tellement longtemps que je savais pertinemment que j'aurais légèrement mal.

Je me tendis à l'extrême lorsque je le sentis contre moi et fermai les yeux mais ce geste ne fut pas salutaire puisqu'il me renvoya des années en arrière. Je n'étais plus dans les bras d'Edward mais dans cette chambre où je me forçais à subir la perversité de mes clients sous toutes ses formes. Je m'étais permis de refuser certaines pratiques mais il y en a d'autres auxquelles je ne pouvais pas renoncer.

Ce n'était certainement pas le moment à me faire revivre parmi les sept années à errer dans les rues de Chicago, deux d'entre elles étaient classées parmi les pires.

Edward dût sentir mon absence et me ramena à l'instant alors que je commençai à me débattre. Je pleurai à chaude larmes et le désir ressenti plus tôt s'était évaporé. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir pu contrôler mon côté malade mais cela a été plus fort que moi.

 _\- Bella, calme-toi. Ce n'est que moi, calme-toi._

Sa voix douce réussit à calmer ma crise de panique mais mes larmes, elles, refusaient de s'atténuer. Au contraire, elles prirent plus d'intensité.

 _\- Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée, Edward._

Il n'eut pas le temps d'émettre le moindre son que je le repoussai sans aucune douceur, pris mes vêtements et sortis de la pièce en courant. J'étais nue mais je m'en foutais puisque nous étions seuls dans l'appartement.

Je claquai la porte de ma chambre et me calai contre celle-ci. Je suffoquai et pleurai sans trouver la force de m'arrêter. Ma petite voix me conseilla de laisser Edward faire son travail mais après mon brusque changement de comportement, peut-être décidera-t-il de me laisser seule.

Au lieu de me rhabiller, je pris le peignoir d'Edward que j'avais malencontreusement emporté avec mes vêtements et l'enfilai. Je me couchai ainsi sur mon lit et tentai d'effacer toutes les images de mon passé qui se bousculaient pour m'anéantir plus qu'elles ne le faisaient déjà.

Trois coups à la porte me firent sursauter. Je ne m'étais toujours pas calmée mais je tendis l'oreille pour savoir ce qu'Edward voulait me dire.

 _\- Bella, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?_

Et voilà qu'il se sentait coupable …

 _\- Réponds-moi, je m'inquiète …_

J'avalai difficilement ma salive et lui répondis :

 _\- Tu n'y es pour rien._

 _\- Je peux entrer ?_

Mes larmes redoublèrent. Je ne craignais pas son entrée, non. Je savais que plus il s'approchait de moi, plus il se rapprochait de la vérité. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans l'ignorance après qu'il m'ait vue dans un état lamentable. Il fallait que je prenne sur moi et que je fasse cet effort, pour lui et pour moi.

Edward s'assit sur le rebord du lit tandis que j'étais allongée en position fœtale, mon regard ancré dans le sien. Son inquiétude me fit étrangement mal. A cause de mon esprit malade, il était dans tous ses états. J'avais accepté de le faire entrer à nouveau dans ma vie alors que j'étais incapable de ne pas le faire souffrir. J'étais tellement égoïste …

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux puis sur ma joue où il en profita pour essuyer mes larmes. Il était tellement gentil et attentionné qu'il était clair que je ne le méritais pas. Une femme plus stable psychologiquement et surtout bien dans sa vie, serait mieux pour lui. Pourtant, il était présent à mes côtés …

 _\- Je suis désolée …_

 _\- Arrête de t'excuser, ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'aurais dû comprendre que tu n'étais pas encore prête._

Je fronçais les sourcils d'incompréhension. Pensait-il sérieusement qu'il était le responsable de cette histoire ? Je me suis jetée sur lui. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de me faire l'amour et il se sentait coupable ? Je ne pouvais définitivement pas le laisser penser cela.

Je m'assis à côté de lui et pris délicatement son visage en coupe. Il était si beau que j'en avais le souffle coupé. Ses yeux verts suffisaient à me faire fondre même si ce n'était clairement pas le moment.

 _\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute mais de la mienne. Je savais que je n'étais pas prête mais au lieu d'écouter ma raison, j'ai voulu plus. Mon esprit malade m'a rappelée à l'ordre. J'ai été inconsciente alors que …_

 _\- Chut,_ dit-il en posant son index sur mes lèvres.

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Tu te fais du mal et je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que tu es malade._

Je secouai négativement la tête, montrant mon désaccord avec ses propos. J'étais une femme perturbée, malade et lui, préférait me rassurer en me disant le contraire.

- _Tu dis ça parce que tu es trop gentil et que tu veux me rassurer._

Ce fut à son tour de prendre mon visage en coupe. Il essuya les dernières larmes et me répondit en me regardant droit dans les yeux :

 _\- Tu as raison, je l'ai fait pour te rassurer mais aussi pour te prouver que tu as tort._

Pour accompagner ses mots, il m'embrassa chastement. Mon cœur se mit à battre tellement fort que je m'attendais à ce qu'il sorte de ma poitrine à tout instant.

 _\- Et aussi, parce que je t'aime._

 _\- Déjà ? Je veux dire, vraiment ?_

 _\- Bella, je t'ai toujours aimée. Je ne t'ai pas quitté parce que je ne t'aimais plus. Te retrouver a fait renaître les sentiments que je ressentais pour toi. Si je t'ai demandé de m'accepter à nouveau dans ta vie, ce n'est pas pour blaguer ou me foutre de toi._

Merde, voilà que je pleurais à nouveau. Ses mots venaient de me toucher en plein cœur. Je l'aimais aussi mais contrairement à lui, j'étais encore trop trouillarde pour le lui dire de vive voix. Il ne connaissait toujours pas ce que j'avais été obligée de faire pour espérer avoir quelque chose à manger.

 _\- Tu ne peux pas …_

 _\- Ne dis pas ça._

 _\- Pourtant, tu devrais m'écouter._

 _\- Et pourquoi donc ? Il est impossible pour moi de rester loin de toi. Te retrouver dans la rue après toutes ces années me tourmente tellement que je fais des insomnies._

 _\- C'est pour cela que tu pars faire un footing en pleine nuit ?_

 _\- J'essaye de ne pas craquer et de patienter jusqu'à ce que tu te confies à moi. Je me fais tellement de films que j'en deviens parano. Je suis terriblement inquiet pour toi alors oui, je sors faire un footing en pleine nuit pour me détendre._

Il fait des insomnies à cause de moi ? Encore un détail qui me fit culpabiliser. Si seulement je ne l'avais pas croisé dans la rue, il n'aurait jamais eu ce problème-là. Je me sentais honteuse.

 _\- Quand tu sauras tout sur moi, tu ne m'aimeras plus._

 _\- Tu ne cesses de me dire ces mots alors que je connais uniquement le pourquoi du comment tu t'es retrouvée à la rue. Tu m'as dit que la rue t'avait fait faire des choses horribles mais lesquelles ? Je sais que je t'ai promis de te laisser le temps qu'il te faut mais si je ne le sais pas maintenant, je vais devenir fou. Pardonne-moi d'être égoïste._

Je ne répondis rien et fixai mes pieds, devenus l'attraction la plus intéressante à mes yeux. J'avais l'impression de me trouver dans un avion pour faire un saut en parachute. Tant que je ne sautais pas, je ne pourrais pas ressentir les sensations de l'adrénaline. Ici, j'étais dans la même situation. La seule différence était que ce qui me faisait peur, était la réaction de mon petit-ami.

 _\- La rue m'a fait faire des choses pour lesquelles je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner …_

 _\- Un jour, tu y arriveras,_ me rassura-t-il en posant sa main sur ma cuisse nue.

 _\- Impossible …_

 _\- Dis-moi,_ insista-t-il.

J'inspirai profondément et expirai, prête à lâcher la bombe. Je ne pouvais pas reculer et le jeter à la porte de toute manière. Premièrement, il n'accepterait pas et deuxièmement, j'en étais incapable. Je fermai les yeux avec force et compter jusqu'à trois pour m'encourager.

 _Un, deux, trois,_ comptai-je mentalement.

 _\- J'ai vendu de la drogue._

 _\- Pendant combien de temps ?_ demanda-t-il durement.

 _\- Un an mais ce n'est pas tout …_

 _\- Tu en as pris ?_ claqua-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

 _\- Non ! Mon Dieu, non !_ réagis-je aussitôt en me redressant un peu sous le coup de l'émotion.

 _\- Et tu me dis qu'il y a autre chose que cela ?_ poursuivit-il, son métier d'avocat semblant prendre le dessus.

 _\- Oui … je … j'ai …_ balbutiai-je, espérant par je ne sais quel hasard qu'Edward trouverait lui-même ces mots que je n'osais pas dire.

Il ne répondit pas. Je n'osai pas le regarder parce que le ton qu'il avait employé pour me répondre ne présageait rien de bon. Vendre de la drogue n'était pas le pire dans l'histoire. J'arrivais mieux à me pardonner ces actes plutôt que les prochains que je m'apprêtais à lui dire …

 _Un, deux, trois,_ comptai-je une fois de plus.

 _\- J'ai dû me prostituer …_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Tu as entendu …_

 _\- Répète !_ s'emporta-t-il.

 _\- J'ai dû me prostituer,_ répondis-je en larmes.

Ce n'était certainement pas la révélation à laquelle il s'était attendu puisqu'il se leva brusquement et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte violemment. La violence de ses gestes me fit pleurer de plus bel. Je m'allongeai sur le lit et me maudis encore plus que je ne le faisais déjà.

Il était clair que j'aurais pu éviter de vendre mon corps pour de l'argent mais j'étais tellement affamée et désespérée que je n'aie trouvé que cette solution pour manger et survivre. Edward pensait sans doute que j'aurais pu ne rien faire et croire en la bonté des gens mais il ignorait sans doute que ces derniers m'ont poussés à agir contre mes principes.

Pourtant, son départ précipité me fit mal. Tellement mal que j'en suffoquais avec une douleur vive à la poitrine.

Ma crise de panique dût mettre en alerte Pearl car cette dernière couina derrière la porte, appuya sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir et vint se blottir à mes côtés. Elle me lécha le visage comme pour essuyer mes larmes. La présence de ma fille m'aida à me calmer un peu même si celle de mon petit-ami était aussi très importante à mes yeux.

Mais était-il toujours mon petit-ami ? Il était clair qu'il regrettait de m'avoir dévoilé ses sentiments avant mes confidences. J'avais sauté de l'avion mais le parachute ne s'était pas ouvert et je m'étais littéralement écrasée au sol.

Je restais ainsi le reste de la journée puis toute la nuit sans aucune nouvelle d'Edward. Je frôlais la dépression à ce rythme-là et je me demandais comment je faisais pour pleurer autant. Encore une fois, je pouvais compter sur le soutien de ma chienne.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Sachez que j'avais prévu d'arrêter le chapitre beaucoup plus tôt pour titiller un peu et puis, finalement, j'ai su maîtriser mon sadisme même si une certaine lectrice ( _hein LittleBee.S ? :P_) voudrait que je le sois plus haha.

La plupart d'entre vous avez raison. Bella a dû se prostituer pour survivre. Maintenant, à vous de savoir pour quelle raison Edward a réagi comme ça :)

Petite parenthèse : J'ai noté quelques incohérences sur les derniers chapitres. Je tiens à m'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée. Je tenais aussi à vous prévenir que je vais faire en sorte de les corriger pour rendre la lecture et la compréhension de l'histoire. Merci à _Asma15_ qui m'en a fait la remarque.

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Impressionnez-moi avec vos hypothèses. Je suis sûre que vous en avez pleins !

 **A très bientôt !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	13. Chapter Eleven

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Le nouveau chapitre est en ligne ! Je le laisse entre vos mains précieuses ! Merci d'être encore plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire, ça me touche beaucoup **:3** Merci aussi à ma correctrice à ses formidables conseils.

Petite parenthèse : J'ai noté quelques incohérences sur les derniers chapitres. Je tiens à m'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée. Je tenais aussi à vous prévenir que je vais faire en sorte de les corriger pour rendre la lecture et la compréhension de l'histoire. Merci à _Asma15_ qui m'en a fait la remarque.

Merci aussi aux abonnés : _Nash-elle ; larosesurleau ; gaeelezjey ; canada02 ; romeila; Nedwige Stew ; LittleBee.S ; Pims10; donatellobridou ; Eva Cault –EC ; merguez ; erika shoval ; lolotte94 ; Coccinailes ; paulipopo_ **&** _Lilie147_ pour vos reviews et votre fidélité **:3**

Merci aux nouveaux followers : _Twilight1402 (une ancienne lectrice ! :D) ; merguez ; dododl ; ; ipui-in-wonderland ; missiphil ; Mayoon ; Elise-rose-cullen ; ; chachale ; osef ; c0rnii_ **&** _song-of-fire_ , j'espère avoir la chance de lire ton avis **:3**

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Pouillie :** Merci pour ta review ! Je te rassure, j'ai déjà été plus sadique que ça haha. Râler, c'est bon pour la santé (à c'qui paraît). Euh, je n'ai pas posté la suite très vite, suis-je quand même sauvée ? Toute façon, si je ne le suis pas, tu n'auras pas de suite :P La prostitution et la drogue sont les choses qu'elle a dû faire pour survivre. Il n'y aura rien d'autre. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **phani :** Merci pour ta review ! Exactement, je ne voulais pas qu'Edward la rassure dès le départ, tu comprends ? Il a besoin d'assimiler tout ça avant de la rassurer (ou pas). Et en effet, Edward est du genre à culpabiliser beaucoup mais qui ne le ferait pas ? Non, l'histoire n'est pas encore terminée. J'ai beaucoup avancé dans l'écriture mais pour le moment, la fin n'est pas prévue. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Ines :** Merci pour ta review ! Bienvenue en tant que nouvelle lectrice J Exactement, Edward a besoin d'assimiler tout cela avant de rassurer (ou pas) Bella. Je ne voulais pas faire une réaction classique où il la prend dans ses bras. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Malllliia :** Merci pour ta review ! Toute façon, je pense que tu n'as jamais trop aimé Edward haha. Chacun ses personnages préférés mais sache qu'il n'est pas le personnage méchant de l'histoire. Il ne réagit pas vraiment mal, il a simplement d'assimiler tout ça. Je ne voulais qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et qu'il la rassure dès le départ. Alice est et sera toujours une peste haha. Pour les dates, en fait, je ne sais pas exactement. Je me suis plantée dans mon calcule (quelle gourde) mais dans ma tête, elle se passe en 2016 donc en toute logique, elle s'est retrouvée à la rue en 2011. Une erreur de ma part. Je corrigerai ce détail quand l'histoire sera terminée parce que ça fait un gros bordel haha. Je torture qui je veux :P J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **jess :** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente de te compter parmi mes lecteurs J En effet, Edward a besoin d'assimiler ce lot de révélation avant de parler à Bella. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Berenice :** Merci pour ta review ! Edward ne s'en doute pas, il a simplement besoin d'assimiler ce lot de révélations. Haha, pour Alice, ma correctrice contribue beaucoup à la transformer en une véritable garce. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Petite souris :** Merci pour ta review ! Edward a besoin d'assimiler tout cela avant de rassurer (ou pas) Bella. Il n'est pas le personnage méchant de l'histoire. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **val :** Merci pour ta review ! Edward a besoin d'assimiler tout cela avant de rassurer (ou pas) Bella. S'il veut garder leur relation secrète, c'est qu'il a des raisons mais ne fait trop chauffer ton cerveau parce qu'il n'est pas le méchant de l'histoire. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

…

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Le lendemain fut pire. Je croyais le retrouver dans le salon ou quelque part dans l'appartement mais non, il était absent. Je m'étais même permis de jeter un œil dans sa chambre ainsi que dans sa salle de bain. Il n'y avait plus aucun signe de lui. Je remarquai cependant l'absence de sa veste et de la sacoche de son ordinateur portable. Un coup d'œil vers la pendule m'indiqua qu'il était parti travailler.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, me sentant un peu stupide de m'être inquiétée. J'avais oublié qu'il reprenait le travail aujourd'hui. Cependant, je lui en voulais un peu de ne pas être venu me voir pour me prévenir ou juste pour me rassurer sur ce qu'il pensait de moi.

Cette journée devint interminable et je commençai à regretter l'absence de Rosalie et d'Emmett. Je n'avais pas réussi à combler l'ennui ou à mettre mes pensées obscures dans un coin de ma tête lorsque j'eus l'envie de regarder la télévision pour m'occuper.

Pearl me suivait comme mon ombre et ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle. Elle était toujours comme cela d'habitude mais aujourd'hui, j'avais plus l'impression qu'elle me surveillait ou qu'elle s'attendait à ce que je craque à nouveau … Quand je disais qu'elle était un humain réincarné cette chienne, je le pensais vraiment.

Le film à l'eau de rose qui défilait sous mes yeux ne réussit pas à me détendre. Non seulement je le trouvais très long à démarrer mais en plus, il était d'une niaiserie qui me faisait presque rire. Je n'arrivais même pas à mémoriser le titre. Regarder _les feux de l'amour_ serait sans doute plus intéressant que ce navet …

Je dus m'endormir puisque je me réveillais en sursaut lorsque j'entendis le générique de fin d'un autre film. Je fis le tour de chaque pièce et me rendis compte qu'Edward n'était toujours revenu. Il vivait ici, il était donc impossible que je rate son retour.

L'heure commença sérieusement à tourner et plus la nuit prit la place du ciel bleu, plus je me forçais à ne pas craquer à nouveau. Pleurer ne m'aiderait pas à le faire revenir.

Je pris néanmoins le risque de lui envoyer un message avec mon précieux iPhone pour lui demander si je devais l'attendre pour manger. Un simple mensonge puisque je ne mangeais pas mais qui peut-être, le ferait réagir …

Je me préparais à manger, seule. C'était vraiment déprimant. Si je n'avais pas encore senti la sensation de ne pas être chez moi grâce à l'hospitalité et à la générosité d'Emmett et d'Edward, en cet instant, ce fut pire. Je n'allais pas retourner dans la rue à cause de ce soudain malaise mais si mon petit-ami n'acceptait pas mon passé, il serait certainement capable de me mettre à la porte …

 _Edward n'est pas comme ça_ ! m'engueula ma conscience.

Elle avait sans doute raison dans le cas puisqu'Edward ne me mettrait certainement pas à la porte mais en ce qui concernait notre relation, elle était morte à coup sûr. Cette révélation fut reçue comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Je me disais que, si j'avais refusé de le faire entrer dans ma vie, tout serait différent. Sauf que je savais que la douleur serait la même si je revivais cette sensation de rejet si nous n'étions pas ensemble.

J'entendis la porte claquer alors que je cuisinais une soupe de potiron. Pour ne pas prendre le risque de brûler ma préparation, je coupai le feu et me précipitai vers l'entrée et retrouvai Edward.

Ce dernier avait les traits tirés et très fatigués. Il quitta son manteau noir, le déposa sur le porte-manteau puis s'en suivit de ses chaussures qu'il balança sans ménagement. Il semblait de mauvaise humeur et pourtant, le retrouver venait de faire louper plusieurs battements à mon cœur.

\- _Salut,_ dis-je.

Il ne daigna pas me répondre ni me regarder. Il m'ignorait comme si j'étais Jessica Alba dans _Les 4 fantastiques_ et que j'avais le pouvoir de devenir invisible. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas puisque dans la vie réelle, c'était impossible. Je ne savais pas comment j'étais censée prendre le vent ou plutôt la tornade qu'il venait de m'envoyer mais dans tous les cas, ça me fit mal.

Je tentais une deuxième tentative pour lui faire part de ma présence en parlant à nouveau :

\- _Tu étais où ?_

Ce ne fut sans doute pas la question que j'aurais dû poser au vu du regard noir qu'il me lança. Au moins, j'avais toute son attention …

\- _Au bureau._

Le ton de sa voix accompagna facilement son regard, enfonçant le poignard plus profondément dans ma poitrine. Ma respiration en fut presque coupée. C'était à se demander comment je faisais pour continuer à respirer.

Ma conscience me criait de ne pas me laisser faire mais j'n'en avais ni la force, ni l'envie de recevoir une autre réplique acerbe de sa part alors je me tus. Pourtant, une question me brûlait les lèvres. Je mourrais d'envie de la lui poser mais j'avais peur d'entendre la réponse alors encore une fois, je restai silencieuse et retournai dans la cuisine pour continuer de cuisiner.

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans la même pièce quelques secondes plus tard. J'étais sur le point de craquer mais je me forçai à ne pas le faire devant lui.

Le côté rebelle de ma personnalité se demandait pour quelle raison il agissait ainsi ? Il avait sans doute la tête remplie de jugements à mon égard. Peut-être même qu'il m'insultait de _pute_ parce que c'est ce que font les gens lorsqu'ils parlent d'une prostituée alors pourquoi ne ferait-il pas la même chose ? Autant est-il qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me rejeter sans me fournir une explication.

\- _Je sais ce que tu penses …_

\- _A quoi ? Dis-moi,_ répondit-il froidement.

\- _Que je suis une_ _pute_.

\- _Je n'ai jamais dit ça mais tu t'es prostituée et je ne …_

Incapable de l'entendre parler plus longtemps, je craquai, laissant les larmes reprendre leur trajet habituel et lui coupai la parole en hurlant :

\- _Je n'avais pas le choix !_

Il sursauta face à mon emportement et me regarda différemment mais j'arrivais encore à déceler de la rancune. Sa réaction me blessait profondément et même si j'avais prédit qu'il ne voudrait plus de moi après lui avoir dit la vérité, une force inconnue m'encouragea à expliquer les raisons qui m'avaient poussée à vendre mon corps.

\- _On a toujours le choix._

Choquée, je m'avançai pour me placer en face de lui. Cependant, cette situation me faisait découvrir un nouvel homme. Un Edward plus froid et plus figé sur des préjugés. Comme ses parents …

\- _Tu ne peux pas dire ça !_

\- _Pourquoi ? C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait en te prostituant !_

A ses mots, je lui offris une gifle magistrale et au vu de son regard, je venais de le surprendre. Je savais que la gifle était un geste humiliant pour les hommes surtout lorsqu'elle venait d'une femme. Je n'avais jamais eu recours à la violence lorsque nous étions ensemble mais là, je n'avais pas eu le temps de me contrôler que le coup était déjà parti. Il m'en voulait certainement mais je m'en foutais.

\- _Tu crois que ça m'amusait de me prostituer ?! Tu crois que ça m'amusait de vendre mon corps à des hommes beaucoup plus âgés que moi et qui m'imposaient des choses qui me dégoûtaient ?! Rien de tout cela ne m'amusait mais si je voulais avoir mon bout de pain quotidien pour survivre, il fallait que je tienne bon. C'était le seul moyen en dehors du trafic de drogue. Mais ça ne sert à rien que je te sorte tous les arguments qui aujourd'hui, me font faire encore des cauchemars puisque tu sembles borné dans tes idées … Si pour toi je suis une pute alors ça ne sert à rien de continuer._

Malgré l'odeur de brûlé qui émanait de la cuisine, je sortis de la pièce, incapable de supporter sa présence plus longtemps. Je fonçai jusque dans ma chambre, Pearl sur les talons, et fermai la porte à double tour. De cette façon, il ne pourra pas me rejoindre contre mon gré. Je ne voulais plus le voir. Lui et son regard noir rempli de reproche.

Ma petite voix refit surface en me signalant que je l'avais peut-être, jugé trop vite et que je ne lui avais pas laissé le temps de s'exprimer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait m'énerver celle-là ! Toujours là pour essayer de me faire culpabiliser alors que je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Je suppose que mes sentiments pour lui qui reprenaient peu à peu la place qu'ils avaient occupés dans mon cœur en étaient responsables …

\- _Bella …_ m'appela-t-il après avoir frappé à la porte.

Il ne peut pas me lâcher ?!

 _C'est peut-être le seul moment où tu peux l'entendre s'expliquer …_ me souffla ma conscience.

Peu importe, le voir était la dernière chose que je voulais et c'était sans doute le même sentiment qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il était parti comme un voleur.

 _Il avait eu peut-être besoin de réfléchir à la situation …_

Ma conscience, toujours en train d'innocenter l'homme pour lequel mon cœur battait ... C'est dingue ! En fait, j'étais plus énervée à cause d'elle que de lui. Je crois même que la tristesse et la déception avaient été remplacées par la colère.

\- _S'il te plaît Bella, ouvre la porte._

\- _Va te faire foutre,_ crachai-je sèchement.

Moi aussi, je pouvais lui parler comme s'il était une merde.

 _T'es un peu dure, là …_ marmonna mon agaçante petite voix.

Merde, voilà que me faire « harceler » par cette dernière venait de fonctionner en me faisant culpabiliser. C'était vraiment chiant d'être en colère contre quelqu'un dont on est amoureux ! Je ne savais plus quoi faire … Lui ouvrir la porte ou l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse de mon silence ? Après tout, je pouvais parfaitement l'éviter comme il l'avait fait hier et aujourd'hui. Au moins, il comprendrait ce que ça fait …

Bien décidée à lui en faire baver, je pris soin d'éviter les coups à ma porte ainsi que sa voix qui me suppliait d'écouter ses explications et m'endormis tranquillement. Les bras de Morphée m'accueillirent comme si cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais rêvé. Cette nuit, je ne ferai pas de cauchemar.

Le lendemain fut assez étrange. C'était la première fois que je tenais tête à Edward aussi longtemps. J'avais même attendu qu'il parte à son bureau pour pouvoir descendre préparer mon déjeuner. Je n'avais pas mangé ma soupe hier. Par conséquent, j'étais affamée.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, je fus attirée par une feuille de papier et fus surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un mot de la part d'Edward. Au moins, il avait eu la décence de m'en laisser un contrairement à la veille.

« Bella, Je m'en veux terriblement pour les propos que j'ai tenus à ton égard … Tu sais que jamais je n'aurais osé t'insulter. Je rentre ce midi pour manger avec toi et te parler. Je t'aime, Edward ».

Est-ce que ma partie rebelle accepterait d'écouter ses excuses dans à peine cinq heures ? J'aurais sans doute le temps d'y réfléchir … Néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas me comporter comme une enfant et continuer à l'éviter même si la nuit m'avait aidée à ne pas craquer plus tôt.

Malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas nier que le petit « Je t'aime » qu'il avait glissé à la fin de sa lettre m'avait touché. Je pouvais paraître naïve et complètement stupide de fondre pour une déclaration qui n'avait pas lieu d'être mais au fond, elle me rassurait sur le futur de notre relation. Je me disais qu'il n'avait sans doute pas l'intention de rompre …

Pourtant, si j'écoutais ses dires, il m'aimait encore lorsqu'il est parti étudier à Harvard. Ce qui signifiait qu'une possible rupture ne pouvait pas être ignorée …

Non ! Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour avoir voulu débuter ses études dans l'université de ses rêves. On n'avait qu'une vie et il avait saisi l'opportunité qui s'était présentée à lui. Je lui en avais voulu au départ, lorsqu'il m'avait fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas d'une relation à distance. Mais depuis ce jour, j'avais grandi et j'avais fini par accepter. Ce n'était pas comme s'il m'avait quittée pour une autre fille …

J'allais finir par avoir la migraine si je continuais de penser à une telle allure ! Il fallait que je cesse de réfléchir jusqu'à son retour. Sauf sur le repas que je devais lui préparer … Le « bip » de mon téléphone m'indiqua que j'avais un message. Je ne fus pas surprise en découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'Edward

« Ne prépare pas le repas. J'apporterai du chinois pour ce midi. »

Je décidais de ne rien lui répondre. En fait, j'avais décidé de le faire mariner jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre. Je me comportais sans doute comme une garce mais peu importe, cela lui rajoutera un stress supplémentaire. Certes, il devait se concentrer pour son travail mais ce n'était que pour quelques heures …

Pour le repas, je remarquai que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé chinois. En réalité, la dernière fois datait d'il y a deux ou trois ans lorsqu'un restaurateur avait eu la gentillesse de m'offrir deux boxes. L'une avec une soupe chinoise bien chaude tandis que l'autre se composait de nouilles à la sauce soja. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il s'agissait de la personne la plus généreuse que je n'avais jamais connue.

Je me souvenais encore de son nom. Il s'appelait Tao et il était cuisinier au restaurant gastronomique Shanghai Terrace. Un homme d'une gentillesse extrême qui m'avait nourrie chaque soir avec une soupe et des nouilles. Puis, deux mois plus tard, le gérant s'était aperçu de sa générosité envers les personnes comme moi et l'avait renvoyé pour faute grave, n'appréciant pas du tout son geste. Il avait regretté de ne pas pouvoir m'héberger car suite à son licenciement, il était obligé de rentrer en Chine.

Ensuite, Pearl était entrée dans ma vie …

Je me demandais souvent ce qu'il était devenu. D'après mes souvenirs, il me cuisinait lui-même mon repas de la journée. Il avait un vrai talent pour la cuisine. Je ne serai pas étonnée si j'apprenais qu'il occupait un poste similaire dans son pays natale. Malheureusement, à part son prénom, je ne connaissais rien de lui …

Mon estomac me ramena au moment présent en émettant un grognement. Il avait repris ses habitudes car avant, il avait fini par ne plus se manifester à cause de l'absence trop fréquente de nourriture.

Ce fut donc pour cette raison que je me fis plaisir en me versant un bol de _Hersey's Cookie'n'Creme_ que j'accompagnai d'un lait chaud au riz – Edward était intolérant au lactose – dans lequel je mis une cuillère de cacao. Ce dernier m'avait mis la « recette » de ce que j'étais en train de me préparer sur le réfrigérateur pour qu'un jour, je puisse goûter ce qu'il appelait être « le petit déjeuner du siècle ».

En même temps, des céréales au chocolat et au chocolat blanc ne pouvaient qu'être bonnes. Il m'avait même pris les barres chocolatées de la marque pour m'inciter à prendre plus de kilos. Je ne m'en plaignais pas. J'avais besoin de grossir si je voulais retrouver un poids normal même si je tenais ma morphologie de ma mère qui était très mince ; tant que mes os se voyaient moins à travers ma peau, j'étais contente.

Je mis mon bol dans le micro-onde pour faire chauffer ma composition pendant quelques secondes. Il ne fallait pas que ce soit trop chaud. En attendant, je me préparais quelques tartines de pâte à tartiner. Aliment que je connaissais de vue mais que je n'avais jamais pu goûter jusqu'à mon arrivée chez Edward. C'est fou comme la nourriture industrielle avait évolué en quelques années. Et pourtant, cette chose chocolatée était diablement bonne.

Mon déjeuner prêt, j'entreposai le tout sur un plateau rouge – mon préféré – et filai m'installer sur le canapé pour commencer une série. J'étais tellement en retard sur les programmes télé qu'il fallait que je prévois d'actualiser ma culture cinématographique dans les jours prochains. Ou plutôt, il fallait que je fasse mon maximum avant de reprendre mes études.

Edward m'avait expliqué le fonctionnement de Netflix et franchement j'aimais beaucoup le concept. Des séries télévisées et des films en illimité ne pouvait être que parfait. Si j'écoutais ses conseils, la série _Game Of Thrones_ était la meilleure du monde. Me rappelant que nos goûts en matière de film n'étaient guère différents, je décidai de lui faire confiance et entamai le premier épisode en mangeant mon bol de céréales.

J'étais en train de terminer l'épisode cinq de la première saison, juste au moment où Jaime Lannister s'en prenait à Ned Stark concernant l'arrestation de son frère, Tyrion, lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua. Merde, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Edward parle avant et heureusement, mon petit-ami s'assit sur le canapé à l'instant même où Jaime laissait Ned blessé à la jambe. Dire que j'étais frustrée de ne pas pouvoir cliquer sur le sixième épisode était un euphémisme.

\- _Le réalisateur est un génie._

\- _La série est tirée d'un livre écrit par George Raymond_ _Martin_ , me répondit-il.

\- _Il faut que je lise les livres alors._

Il éclata de rire en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

\- _Quoi ?_ dis-je en souriant.

Bizarrement, ma rancœur vis-à-vis de lui s'était dissipée. J'étais très détendue. Pourtant, je n'allais pas lui permettre d'échapper à notre discussion. Nous ne pouvions pas repartir sur de bonnes bases sans parler de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

\- _Le premier tome fait au moins huit cent pages. Et certains détails comme certains personnages n'apparaissent pas dans la série. Alors, déjà que dans un épisode il se passe beaucoup de choses alors imagine dans le livre …_

Je réfléchis quelques instants en le regardant puis fixait l'écran qui me faisait de l'œil pour que je clique sur l'épisode six. Déjà que les cinq premiers épisodes m'avaient rendue folle alors je n'osais imaginer l'effet qu'auraient les livres sur ma pauvre personne.

\- _Ouais, je vais me contenter de la série._

\- _Tu n'en es qu'au début. Tu n'as pas à attendre la sixième saison._

\- _Elle sort quand ?_

\- _Au mois de mai. Il n'y a que neuf épisodes pour celle-ci._

Je ris à mon tour. Le voir si désespéré le rendait encore plus beau. Inconsciemment, je déposai un baiser sur sa joue, le surprenant au passage. Tout comme moi …

Nous nous regardâmes de longues minutes. L'ambiance était plus tendue et cela réussit à me faire oublier la tentation concernant la série.

\- _Je n'ai pas voulu t'insulter de pute_ , déclara-t-il soudainement.

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _Je n'ai pas voulu t'insulter de pute. A mes yeux, tu n'en es pas une et tu n'en seras jamais une. Au lieu de te témoigner mon soutien, je me suis comporté comme un lâche. Je … je ne savais pas comment gérer tout ça._

\- _Que veux-tu dire par « gérer tout ça » ?_

\- _Si je suis parti l'autre soir, c'est parce que je m'en voulais. Jamais tu n'aurais vécu ces humiliations répétitives si je ne t'avais pas quittée pour Harvard et si j'avais fait l'effort de te retrouver._

\- _Rien n'est de ta faute. Tu avais un rêve et je ne t'en voudrais jamais pour avoir voulu le vivre. Tout le monde n'a pas la possibilité d'étudier dans une université de l'Ivy League et toi, tu en avais l'occasion grâce ton courage et à ta détermination pour y arriver._

Il me regarda, touché par mes mots. Nous avions beaucoup parlé de notre rupture mais nos conversations étaient rarement longues. Nous préférions faire réapparaître les bons souvenirs que nous avions partagés ensemble.

\- _Tu m'as tellement manqué._

\- _Ah bon ?_

\- _Il a fallu que je te quitte pour que je comprenne à quel point j'étais épris de toi. Par fierté, je ne suis pas revenu te voir le lendemain pour te supplier de me reprendre. J'avais pris ma décision et vivre notre relation à distance n'était toujours pas ce que je souhaitais. J'ai résisté à l'envie de venir te voir parce que j'étais persuadé que tu étais heureuse à Dartmouth et aujourd'hui, je me dis que je n'aurais jamais dû écouter mes résolutions. A cause de cela, je n'ai pas pu te venir en aide. L'envie de vivre mon rêve à Harvard était si puissant que je me suis comporté comme un égoïste. Et hier, voilà que j'ose m'en prendre à toi pour des décisions que tu as été obligée de prendre pour survivre. Si tu m'insultes de connard, je le comprendrais et je ne t'en voudrais parce que je le mérite grandement. Je …_

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à mon tour de l'embrasser. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser déblatérer des paroles aussi dégradantes à son égard. Je ne lui en voulais pas pour ce qu'il s'était passé il y a des années. Concernant les paroles de la veille, je lui en voulais encore un peu mais le fait qu'il s'insulte, qu'il se dénigre de cette façon ne me plaisait pas.

Il fut surpris par mon initiative mais lorsqu'il comprit que je n'avais pas l'intention de rompre notre étreinte, il prit mon visage en coupe pour me rapprocher de lui tandis que ma langue ravageait sa bouche. C'était la première fois que notre baiser était si sauvage, si intense. Enfin, si je ne comptais pas le jour où il m'avait embrassée pendant que je me traitais volontairement de clocharde.

Eprise par le désir que notre baiser me procurait, je m'installai inconsciemment sur ses cuisses et plaçai mes mains sur ses joues pour l'interdire de le rompre tandis que les siennes entreprirent d'encercler mes hanches pour m'empêcher de tomber tout en caressant mes cuisses nues jusqu'à toucher mon shorty gris.

Moi qui avais prévu de le faire mariner, c'était raté. Mais alors, complètement raté …

Toutefois, je ne me fustigeais pas de me laisser transporter par mes sentiments. Tiens, encore une première ! Je dois avouer que j'étais étonnée de ce constat. A mon avis, cela n'allait pas durer longtemps. Ma petite voix qui passait son temps à me dénigrer même quand je dormais, n'était jamais très loin.

Mes poumons me rappelèrent à l'ordre et je dus rompre notre baiser pour les remplir d'air. Ses lèvres étaient plus gonflées que d'habitude. J'étais même prête à parier que les miennes l'étaient moins. En même temps, je l'avais embrassé comme une sauvage. Cela dit, son regard de braise ainsi que l'érection que je sentais à travers son jean me prouvaient qu'il n'y était pas insensible.

\- _Tu m'en veux encore ?_ me demanda-t-il de son doux ténor.

\- _Encore un peu …_

\- _Que dois-je faire pour que tu me pardonnes ?_

\- _Tu n'as rien à faire. Ma rancune finira par se dissiper avec le temps._

\- _Tu es sûre ?_

\- _Il faut juste que tu arrêtes de m'ignorer et de me parler aussi froidement parce qu'hier, c'était insupportable. Chaque décision que j'ai prise était pour survivre, uniquement pour survivre …_

Il reprit mon visage en coupe, le rapprocha du sien et s'amusa à frôler mes lèvres. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas m'embrasser, c'était comme écrit dans ses yeux. Il se préparait simplement à me répondre.

\- _Cette situation m'a rendue bipolaire._

\- _Pourtant, tu n'as jamais été comme ça._

\- _Ouais mais ces derniers temps, je n'arrive pas à gérer mes émotions._

\- _A cause de moi …_

\- _Je t'arrête tout de suite. Des conneries pareilles, je ne veux plus en entendre parler._

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure en le regardant. Je ne m'étais pas attendue que notre discussion dérive à ce point. J'avais prévu de le laisser s'expliquer, de continuer à lui en vouloir pendant des jours entiers mais au lieu de cela, mon cœur faisait encore des siennes. Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Je l'avais toujours aimé et même si je n'étais pas à l'abri d'une autre erreur de sa part, je continuerai toujours de l'aimer. Sauf s'il me trahissait, bien entendu.

Ne souhaitant plus donner suite à notre conversation – même si j'étais persuadée que le sujet serait abordé plus tard – Edward me proposa d'aller manger le repas chinois qu'il avait apporté. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je découvris qu'il l'avait acheté au Shanghai Terrace. Ma réaction m'entraîna à me livrer à propos de Tao. Si je voulais que notre relation se renforce, je devais apprendre à me confier petit à petit.

Après le repas, nous regardâmes le sixième épisode de _Game Of Thrones_ où Edward ne cessait de dire des « Ah oui ! », « J'avais oublié qu'il se passait ça ! » mais le pire fut le moment où il me livra la fin sans s'en rendre compte mais comme cela concernait la mort Ned Stark, personnage que j'affectionnais beaucoup, j'avouais avoir boudé jusqu'à ce qu'il doive partir pour retourner à son cabinet.

L'après-midi fut occupée principalement par la même activité jusqu'à la fin de la saison un et évidemment, je ne fus pas surprise de la mort de Ned Stark à cause de la révélation malencontreuse de mon petit-ami. La deuxième saison me semblait très intéressante mais je résistais à la tentation de la commencer et me mis en quête d'une recette à cuisiner pour le repas de ce soir grâce à la tablette tactile qui était ancrée au plan de travail. Edward était vraiment équipé en matière de technologie.

Ayant déjà du mal à utiliser mon téléphone portable, je vous laisse imaginer la difficulté pour trouver un navigateur internet. Il faudrait que je songe à prendre des cours parce qu'être incapable d'utiliser un appareil tel qu'une tablette ou un ordinateur était assez grave de nos jours, non ? Du moins, c'est ce que je constatais en voyant Edward travailler sur son précieux MacBook Air Pro. « _Son bébé_ , » disait-il.

Après avoir bataillé avec la tablette, j'abandonnai ma recherche. Ce n'était peut-être pas compliqué pour un geek et une personne habituée mais pour moi, c'était une autre affaire. Tant pis, je ferais mon poulet à la mangue façon Bella. Je n'étais pas une piètre cuisinière. Je savais associer les ingrédients ensemble. Je n'étais donc pas inquiète à ce sujet.

Quelques heures plus tard, le repas était enfin prêt. J'admirais mon œuvre de longues minutes et profitais de l'odeur de la mangue mélangée à celle du curry qui embaumait la pièce.

\- _Ça sent bon …_ me susurra une voix rauque à l'oreille tandis que deux bras vinrent encercler ma taille.

Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Son odeur de menthe et tabac frais mélangée au parfum _The One_ de Dolce &Gabana, me firent fondre comme neige au soleil.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu as cuisiné ?_

\- _Un poulet à la mangue,_ murmurai-je d'une voix remplie par le désir.

\- _Je suis impatient de goûter,_ dit-il en déposant un baiser juste en-dessous de mon oreille.

Heureusement pour moi, il ne sembla pas remarquer le bordel dans lequel était sa cuisine car malgré mes talents culinaires, je ne savais pas cuisiner proprement. J'en mettais autant sur mes vêtements que sur le plan de travail. Mais pour l'heure, place aux baisers papillons d'Edward qui me firent presque oublier mon côté bordélique.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Certain(e)s ne vont pas appréciés que Bella lui « pardonne » de son erreur mais j'assume totalement parce que je ne voulais faire durer ce malentendu sur toute la durée de l'histoire. Leur couple est important mais il y aussi d'autres détails que je souhaite aborder. Et puis, Edward n'est pas le méchant de l'histoire.

Maintenant que je n'en ai trop dit, je vous laisse tranquille avec vos interrogations :P

Petite parenthèse : J'ai noté quelques incohérences sur les derniers chapitres. Je tiens à m'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée. Je tenais aussi à vous prévenir que je vais faire en sorte de les corriger pour rendre la lecture et la compréhension de l'histoire. Merci à _Asma15_ qui m'en a fait la remarque.

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Impressionnez-moi avec vos hypothèses. Je suis sûre que vous en avez pleins !

 **A très bientôt !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	14. Chapter Twelve

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Le nouveau chapitre est en ligne ! Je le laisse entre vos mains précieuses ! Merci d'être encore plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire, ça me touche beaucoup et ça me donne encore plus envie de continuer d'écrire ! **:3** Merci aussi à ma correctrice à ses formidables conseils.

Petite parenthèse : J'ai noté quelques incohérences sur les derniers chapitres. Je tiens à m'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée. Je tenais aussi à vous prévenir que je vais faire en sorte de les corriger pour rendre la lecture et la compréhension de l'histoire.

Merci aussi aux abonnés : _larosesurleau ; gaeelezjey ; romeila; LittleBee.S ; Pims10; donatellobridou ; Eva Cault –EC ; merguez ; Beclear; dododl_ **&** _Lilie147_ pour vos reviews et votre fidélité **:3**

Merci aux nouveaux followers : _Lamen Chan; Beclear; Nyrilou_ **&** _oliveronica_ , j'espère avoir la chance de lire ton avis **:3**

.

..

...

 **RÉPONSES** **AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :**

 **Malllliia :** Merci pour ta review ! Exactement, Edward est perdu mais qui ne le serait pas ? Je ne peux pas mettre Alice dans tous les chapitres non plus ^^ Un peu de répit pour Bella et Edward (vu qu'il la déteste aussi) tout de même. Haha, tu crois sérieusement que je vais te donner le nom du ou des méchants ? Visiblement, tu n'as pas assez côtoyé mon sadisme :P Bella a retrouvé une vie normale récemment. Elle ne peut pas se précipiter alors qu'elle ne va pas bien. Il faut qu'elle prenne son temps et comme tu l'as dit, elle ne peut pas reprendre une vie normale comme si de rien n'était. Elle a vécue sept ans à la rue, ce n'est pas rien. Ah non, je n'ai jamais pensé à écrire un dark Edward. Il y en a un peu dans "The Queen" si ça t'intéresse ... (je ne sais plus si tu l'as lu, je me perds avec tous les lecteurs que j'ai mais je ne vais pas me plaindre ^^). J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **phani :** Merci pour ta review ! La culpabilité fait faire des choses que l'on ne maîtrise pas et comme je l'ai dit, Edward n'est pas le méchant de l'histoire. La série Game of Thrones est la meilleure de tous les temps. Je suis d'ailleurs désolée si je t'ai spoilée. Je te conseille quand même de la regarder, tu ne seras pas déçue. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Berenice :** Merci pour ta review ! Oui, je trouvais cela inutile de rester sur un malentendu pendant plusieurs chapitres. J'ai prévu autre chose pour cette histoire ;) Elle a encore besoin de temps pour se pardonner et recommencer à vivre "normalement" mais elle est sur la bonne voie. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Guest** _(Pouillie ?)_ : Merci pour ta review ! Sur cette histoire, je minimise mon sadisme. Je sais quand en mettre et quand me stopper maintenant que je maîtrise à peu près mes histoires. Je te souhaite une bonne continuation dans ton râlage (je ne sais pas si ce mot existe haha). Oui, je trouvais cela inutile de rester sur un malentendu pendant plusieurs chapitres. J'ai prévu autre chose pour cette histoire ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **val :** Merci pour ta review ! Oui, je trouvais cela inutile de rester sur un malentendu pendant plusieurs chapitres. La culpabilité peut faire des ravages. J'ai prévu autre chose pour cette histoire ;) En effet, elle l'aime et je pense le dire suffisamment pour le prouver haha. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWELVE**

Les semaines suivantes se transformèrent rapidement en mois. Je vivais chez Edward depuis deux mois et je reprenais mes habitudes doucement mais sûrement.

La première semaine, Emmett et Rosalie étaient revenus de San Diego. Ces derniers n'étaient pas rentrés les mains vides. Mon ami, avec des packs de bière tandis que sa petite-amie avait des sacs remplis de vêtements et autres cadeaux offerts par sa famille.

Les jours suivants passèrent à une allure folle. La présence de nos colocataires ne nous facilitait pas la tâche lorsque nous prévoyions de nous voir. Et la discrétion qui, au départ, avait été imposée par moi, était importante pour mon petit-ami. Il prenait les choses trop au sérieux. Résultat, Edward ne voulait pas me rejoindre dans ma chambre et il refusait catégoriquement que l'inverse se produise. Cependant, je ne disais rien pour le moment. Tant qu'il me laissait lui voler un baiser au détour d'un couloir, j'étais satisfaite.

La conversation concernant ma prostitution ne fut plus abordée et je n'avais pas profité de ces nombreuses occasions pour me confier contrairement à ce que je m'étais promis. Il me fallait un courage phénoménal pour vider mon sac mais pour le moment, ce dernier refusait de se manifester.

Rosalie faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour se rattraper et je mentirais si je ne disais que je ne les appréciais pas. Je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Je ne partageais aucun de mes doutes mais je continuais de l'observer de loin. Je ne fermais pas définitivement les yeux sur elle et sa personnalité parfois changeante.

Plus les jours passaient, plus je m'ennuyais ferme. J'étais souvent seule la journée puisqu'Emmett travaillait désormais en tant que professeur de sport au lycée de Chicago. Il préférait enseigner uniquement le baseball mais il ne se plaignait pas de pouvoir retrouver une vie professionnelle.

Rosalie, étant maquilleuse professionnelle, avait un emploi du temps très variable mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'absenter de longues heures. D'après les quelques conversations que nous avions pu avoir, elle était très demandée lors des tournages de films et des clips. Elle ne cachait pas le fait qu'elle était talentueuse dans ce domaine et elle avait raison.

Pour Edward, c'était la même chose. Il finissait ses journées tardivement même s'il m'avait avoué qu'il essayait finir plus tôt, sans grand succès jusque-là. Plus ça allait, moins on se voyait. Les quelques messages échangés arrivaient un peu à combler le vide mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il fallait vraiment que je le convainque d'officialiser notre relation …

En attendant de reprendre mes études et bien qu'Edward se soit assuré de faire gonfler mon compte en banque, je ne voulais pas continuer à rester dans l'appartement sans bouger le petit doigt. Je me souvenais des paroles de Rosalie lorsqu'elle m'avait parlé d'Angéla, l'ex de mon homme, qui restait avachie sur le canapé des journées entières.

Je n'étais pas ce genre de fille et il n'était pas question que mon petit-ami me considère ainsi. Je n'avais peut-être pas eu la même vie que ladite Angéla mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de fournir les efforts nécessaires pour trouver un travail. Je devais occuper mon temps et il n'y avait cette solution pour y remédier.

Je n'avais pas encore parlé de mon projet à Edward. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ce que j'attendais parce qu'aucun obstacle ne me poussait à lui cacher ce petit secret. Il savait que j'avais toujours travaillé pendant le lycée parce que j'aimais avoir mon propre argent de poche. Bon, travailler le samedi ne me rapportait pas beaucoup mais à l'époque, j'en étais fière. Si je travaillais, mon homme pourrait reprendre tous ces dollars qui remplissaient mon compte.

Aujourd'hui, dire que je m'ennuyais ferme était un euphémisme. A part passer mes journées à cuisiner, à regarder la saison quatre de _Game of Thrones_ , je ne savais pas comment je pouvais m'occuper différemment.

Bien décidée à ne pas m'ennuyer une heure de plus, j'éteignis la télévision, montai dans ma chambre pour me préparer et partir faire un peu de shopping. Être seule pour ce genre de sortie n'était pas génial mais n'ayant pas d'amie, je n'avais pas le choix.

Ma petite voix me susurra le prénom de Rosalie mais cette dernière travaillait alors je pouvais tirer un trait dessus. Tant pis.

« Je sors faire un peu de shopping ».

J'envoyai ce message à Edward pour le prévenir, m'habillai chaudement, déposai un bisou sur la tête de Pearl – que j'avais promenée juste avant – et sortis de l'appartement.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je décidais de ne pas prendre de taxi et de me promener dans les rues bondées de passants. De cette façon, j'avais l'impression de faire un gros bras d'honneur à ces lieux qui étaient devenus ma maison pendant beaucoup d'années. Inconsciemment, je jetai quelques regards à la recherche d'une personne dans le besoin. Si je pouvais, je les hébergerais tous sans aucune exception.

Soudain, j'eus une idée. Je savais qu'il existait des associations puisque j'avais eu le droit à leur aide de temps en temps. En tant qu'ancienne sans-abri, je me devais de soutenir ceux qui n'avaient pas eu la même chance que moi en croisant une vieille connaissance acceptant de nous héberger.

Mon retour à la vie normale était encore trop récent. Certes, je pouvais manger, boire et me réchauffer à ma guise mais les séquelles psychologiques restaient présentes. Lorsque je sortais en présence d'Edward, je n'étais pas gênée par le monde qui m'entourait mais bizarrement, lorsque j'étais seule, c'était tout le contraire. Je me sentais tellement mal à l'aise que je regrettais d'être sortie m'aérer l'esprit.

Alors que je me trouvais dans un magasin de lingerie _Victoria Secret,_ je me réfugiai dans une cabine d'essayage pour faire descendre mon angoisse. Avant l'arrivée des Cullen à Forks, j'avais déjà eu des phobies sociales à cause du harcèlement que je subissais au lycée. Je n'avais plus fait de crise d'angoisse grâce à leur amitié toute aussi précieuse l'une que l'autre. Aujourd'hui, elles étaient de retour.

Je tentai tant bien que mal d'essayer les ensembles que j'avais trouvés mais me figeai lorsque j'entendis deux voix féminines. L'une m'était totalement étrangère tandis que l'autre ne m'était pas inconnue.

 _\- J'invite mes deux beaux-frères, Rosalie, mes beaux-parents et quelques-uns de ses amis pour l'anniversaire surprise de Jasper. Bien sûr, il y aura toi._

 _\- Je suis contente que tu m'invites._

Désireuse de mettre un visage sur ces deux voix féminines, j'entrouvris le rideau puis le refermai après avoir aperçu Alice accompagnée d'une brune à lunettes. Il fallait que je continue d'écouter leur conversation quitte à rester des heures dans cette cabine. Il était hors de question que l'une d'entre elles ne me voit.

 _\- Tu es certaine qu'il n'est pas au courant de ce que tu magouilles ? Souviens-toi que Jasper n'est pas dupe. Il a toujours su détourner tes petits pièges._

 _\- Cette fois-ci, j'ai fait très attention. Il n'y verra que du feu et sera surpris lorsqu'il nous verra tous réunis dans notre salon. J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à ce soir !_

Un anniversaire surprise pour Jasper ? J'étais stupéfaite de l'apprendre de cette manière et cela m'étonnerait qu'Edward ou Emmett ne soient pas au courant puisqu'Alice les avait mentionnés en tant qu'invités. En revanche, mon nom, lui, était absent …

 _\- Il sait que tu m'as invitée ?_

 _\- Qui ça ? Jasper ?_

 _\- Bah non, idiote ! Je te parle de son frère._

 _\- Edward ?_

Je me tendis en entendant le nom de mon petit-ami. Je commençai à identifier la brune à lunettes. Il s'agissait d'Angela, son ex. Je n'avais plus aucun doute là-dessus. Cependant, il pouvait très bien en avoir plusieurs puisque si j'avais bien compris, Rosalie m'avait affirmé qu'il avait eu tendance à enchaîner les conquêtes d'une nuit … Mais, elle m'avait aussi dit qu'Alice appréciait beaucoup Angela, donc …

 _\- Il ne sait pas mais je pense qu'il doit rester dans l'ignorance. Il péterait un câble ce connard._

 _\- Arrête de l'insulter._

 _\- Edward est con, je n'y peux rien._

 _Non, c'est toi qui es conne,_ pensai-je, m'imaginant lui dire en face à face.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas mais je te rappelle que nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant six mois et que je l'aime encore.

 _\- Dois-je te rappeler que son ex loge chez lui ?_

 _\- Tu me l'as déjà dit quinze fois et je te répète que je n'ai pas peur de cette potiche._

 _\- Même si je n'aime pas Edward, je suis persuadée qu'il ne t'a pas oubliée._

 _\- Je sais._

 _Quelle arrogance !_ J'avais envie de lui faire avaler son attitude d'un coup de pied aux fesses. Heureusement que j'étais encore cachée dans ma cabine. Je commençais sérieusement à avoir chaud et je mourrais d'envie de sortir de cet endroit. Mais il était préférable que j'attende qu'elles partent définitivement.

Tout en les écoutant parler de stars de télé-réalité telle que Kim Kardashian et ses sœurs, je me rhabillai et je choisis l'ensemble qui m'avait le plus plu puis rangeai les autres correctement sur leurs cintres respectifs.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je jetai un regard hors de la cabine et fus soulagée de constater qu'elles étaient parties à la conquête d'un autre magasin. Je passai rapidement à la caisse et sortis du centre commercial en trottinant presque.

Par réflexe, je cachais le sac où le nom de la marque était inscrit en rose à l'intérieur de mon manteau de peur d'inciter un pervers à avoir de mauvaises pensées à mon égard. Déjà qu'ils avaient du mal à se contenir en temps normal …

 _N'y pense plus !_ m'engueula ma conscience d'un regard noir.

J'arrivai rapidement à l'appartement, retirai mon manteau et mes chaussures, montai mon achat dans ma chambre et le rangeai soigneusement dans un tiroir puis retournai dans le salon avec ma chienne qui me fit la fête.

Pendant que je câlinai Pearl, je repensai à la conversation que j'avais entendue un peu plus tôt. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas au courant de cet anniversaire surprise ? Allait-il au moins m'en parler ? Si j'avais bien compris, je serais de nouveau seule toute la soirée pendant que les autres iront s'amuser en famille et entre amis.

J'étais sûrement en train de juger trop vite même si j'aurais apprécié être au courant quelques jours avant histoire que je me prépare à être seule. Je prévoyais donc d'attendre le retour d'Edward et de tester son honnêteté … Je n'aimais pas faire cela mais il ne me laissait pas vraiment le choix …

 _Tu pourrais aussi lui en parler, tout simplement,_ me conseilla ma petite voix.

Elle n'a peut-être pas si tort que ça …

 _Putain de conscience !_ Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle se la ramène et me pousser à changer d'avis ?! Je pouvais parfaitement l'ignorer et n'en faire qu'à ma tête mais je préférais être honnête avec lui.

Edward rentra plus tôt que prévu. Je fus tellement heureuse de le retrouver avant qu'Emmett et Rosalie ne reviennent que je me jetai dans ses bras et l'embrassai fougueusement. Pearl aussi était contente de son retour puisqu'elle aboyait joyeusement, attendant son tour.

 _\- Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil._

 _\- Il faut dire que tu m'as manqué._

 _\- Tu m'as manquée aussi._

Il m'embrassa chastement et se pencha pour caresser ma chienne. Il se releva à nouveau, me vola un second baiser et se déshabilla sans me quitter du regard.

 _\- Tu es toujours aussi belle._

 _\- Ma tenue n'a pourtant rien d'extravagant,_ répondis-je en rougissant.

J'étais habillée d'un jean clair et d'un pull noir.

 _\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'extravagance pour me plaire, Bella._

Il m'offrit un clin d'œil et son foutu sourire en coin que je … _Nom de Dieu !_ Il m'énervait quand il s'amusait avec ma gêne lorsque celle-ci se manifestait par quelques rougeurs. C'est-à-dire, tout le temps.

 _\- Tu t'es achetée quoi ?_

Là encore, je rougis en pensant mon seul et unique achat. Il était mon copain. Je ne devrais pas avoir honte de lui parler de lingerie. Après tout, je le faisais régulièrement quelques années auparavant …

 _\- De la lingerie._

 _\- Est-ce que tu m'autorises à regarder ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Non ?_

 _\- Tant que tu n'accepteras pas de dormir avec moi, tu n'auras pas le droit à ce privilège._

Il soupira lourdement en levant les yeux au ciel et prononça mon nom. Je savais déjà ce qu'il allait me dire puisqu'il répétait toujours le même discours lorsque je lui faisais ce genre de remarque. Mais qu'importe, il me manquait et ce n'étaient pas nos petits baisers du soir qui allaient combler son absence.

 _\- Bella, tu sais très bien que c'est impossible._

 _\- Comment ça impossible ?_

 _\- Si nous souhaitons rester discrets, nous ne devons pas nous permettre ce genre de dérapage._

 _\- Dérapage …_ marmonnai-je baissant la tête.

Et puis, qu'est-ce que je m'en foutais que l'on soit discret ou pas ! Certes, j'avais voulu le faire au départ pour que l'on puisse s'habituer à nous sans être dérangés par qui que ce soit mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant lorsqu'il faisait attention à n'importe quel détail ...

 _\- Tu te rends compte que tu prends cette « mission » de discrétion trop à cœur ?_

 _\- Je veux faire les choses bien._

 _\- Je sais mais comment veux-tu que je reste calme alors que tu vas voir ton ex ce soir ?_

 _\- Mon ex ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ?_

 _\- Arrête de me mentir, Edward. J'ai appris que tu partais avec Emmett et Rosalie à l'anniversaire surprise de Jasper par le biais d'Alice qui discutait avec Angela._

 _\- Tu les as vues cet après-midi ?_

 _\- Non, je les ai entendues alors que je m'étais cachée dans la cabine d'essayage mais peu importe …_

Je l'entendis s'approcher de moi, le sentis relever ma tête à l'aide de son index et déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres et l'entendis me répondre calmement :

 _\- Je ne savais pas qu'elle était invitée._

 _\- Je sais mais cela ne t'aurais pas tué de me prévenir de cette soirée._

 _\- Je ne le sais que depuis ce matin. Alice a tendance à prévenir les gens à la dernière minutes. J'allais te prévenir._

 _\- Toute façon, je ne suis pas invitée alors ..._

 _\- J'ai tenté d'obtenir une invitation ... Jasper aurait accepté mais comme il n'est au courant de rien ... Alice en profiterait pour te mettre mal à l'aise et t'humilier ..._

J'haussai les épaules en guise de réponse. Il me prit soudainement dans ses bras, m'embrassa le front et inspira l'odeur de mes cheveux. Il avait toujours aimé faire cela même lorsque nous étions ados. Il me disait que je sentais la fraise parce qu'à l'époque, je possédais un shampooing à ce parfum-là. Maintenant, j'en utilisais un qui sentait les fleurs.

 _\- Si tu veux que je reste, tu n'as qu'à me le dire._

 _\- Ce serait mentir si je disais le contraire._

 _\- Tu veux que je reste ?_ me demanda-t-il en prenant mon visage en coupe.

Je le regardai intensément quelques secondes avant de me rappeler qu'il attendait une réponse de ma part. Evidemment que je voulais qu'il reste mais il était attendu quelque part d'autre. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser annuler sa soirée juste pour moi. Nous aurions d'autres occasions de passer une soirée rien que lui et moi.

 _\- Non, c'est bon. Ta famille compte sur toi,_ mentis-je.

Il m'embrassa et rétorqua :

 _\- Dans ce cas, il faut que je me prépare. Je dois rejoindre Rosalie et Emmett directement là-bas. Il y a une affiche sur le réfrigérateur pour que tu puisses commander des pizzas._

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre puisqu'il fila dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Son départ précipité me donna envie de pleurer mais je me retins de justesse. Il fallait que j'arrête de chialer pour rien ou du moins, je pourrais me lâcher lorsque je serai seule.

Mon homme revint habillé d'une chemise gris foncé et d'un jean noir qui moulaient son corps à la perfection. Je ne me gênais pas pour le mater lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine alors que j'hésitais entre trois pizzas.

 _\- Ouais, j'arrive. Attendez-moi, j'en ai pour quelques minutes,_ dit-il alors qu'il était au téléphone.

Il griffonna quelque chose sur un bout de papier et me le tendit. Je rougis instantanément lorsque je lus _« Je t'aime »_. Mon cœur battit la chamade et lorsque je relevai la tête pour lui répondre, il était déjà parti.

Bon, il ne restait plus que ma chienne et moi. Encore une fois, j'étais heureuse de l'avoir avec moi. Elle m'aiderait à ne pas trop angoisser.

Je crois que la peur de rester seule dans le noir était liée à mes années à vivre dans la rue. Pearl venait d'avoir six mois, si je me souvenais bien. Elle était déjà très grande et avait besoin de manger une quantité importante de nourriture. Je faisais de mon mieux pour qu'elle ne meure pas de faim et la vente de drogue fut la seule activité que j'avais conservé jusqu'à ce qu'Edward me trouve sur son chemin.

Un soir d'été, Pearl et moi étions en train de manger. Pour elle, des croquettes et pour moi, un hamburger provenant du McDonald's du coin. Il s'agissait du premier vrai repas que nous partagions depuis que nous étions ensemble. D'habitude, je faisais très attention à ne pas tout dépenser ce que je gagnais grâce à la drogue mais là, j'avais craqué.

A peine eûmes-nous le temps de finir notre copieux repas que deux hommes s'étaient pointés dans la cachette que nous occupions depuis une semaine. C'était la première fois que nous restions aussi longtemps dans un endroit mais ici, nous étions tellement bien … A l'abris de la pluie et des regards ...

L'un des hommes m'avait forcée à me lever en serrant ma gorge tandis que l'autre passait ses mains dégueulasses sur moi. J'avais hurlé du mieux que je le pouvais mais aucun passant ne daignait venir m'aider. Ce fut uniquement lorsque le plus âgé me plaqua contre le mur pour assouvir ses besoins de pervers que ma chienne vint me défendre en mordant les fesses de mon agresseur tellement fort que j'étais persuadée qu'elle lui avait arraché un bout de peau.

Suite à cette soirée, j'avais été consciente que Pearl risquait d'être piquée pour avoir mordu un homme alors je m'étais appliquée à la cacher dans des endroits où personne ne viendrait la chercher. Quand des policiers étaient venus me voir pour me retirer mon bébé, ils avaient été déçus de repartir bredouille sans prendre en compte que j'avais subi une tentative de viol. Seul mon mensonge concernant la mort de ma chienne les intéressait.

Depuis ce jour, au lieu d'être paisibles, mes nuits étaient remplis de cauchemars et de peurs que les mêmes hommes ne viennent me tourmenter. Il suffisait que je sois plongée dans le noir pour que mes angoissent ressurgissent. J'avais dit à Edward que je n'avais pas été violée parce que c'était la vérité. J'avais simplement omis le fait que cela aurait pu être le cas sans Pearl.

Ce soir, je n'étais pas seule grâce à Pearl mais malgré cela, mes angoisses nocturnes surgirent. Pourtant, je n'avais pas peur lorsque je savais qu'un de mes colocataires était présent dans l'appartement car je savais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. Surtout pas mon petit-ami.

Assise sur le canapé, ma chienne à mes pieds, je regardai la télévision sans parvenir à me concentrer sur le film que j'avais choisi pour la soirée. Je sentais mon cœur tambouriner fortement dans ma poitrine, ma vue se brouillait petit à petit, mon corps était pris de tremblements de plus en plus intenses, mes larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues pendant que je suffoquais.

Pearl s'assit et me regarda avec inquiétude tandis que je m'allongeai en position fœtale. Elle couina et me lécha le visage pour me témoigner sa présence. D'habitude, elle réussissait toujours à me rassurer mais à cet instant, j'ignorais pour quelle raison, mon angoisse refusait de me laisser tranquille.

Refusant de sombrer encore plus loin, je me saisis de mon téléphone, le déverrouillai avec mon code à quatre chiffres, accédai aux messages et tapotai un seul et même mot pour Edward.

« Reviens ».

Je m'en voudrais certainement de l'avoir dérangé pendant la soirée d'anniversaire de son frère mais égoïstement, j'avais besoin de lui. Si sa présence pouvait m'aider, je ne pouvais pas y renoncer.

« Pourquoi ? » m'envoya-t-il.

Je n'étais pas surprise de constater qu'il n'avait pas compris le sens de mon message. Mon simple _« reviens »_ pouvait signifier plusieurs choses. Je pouvais parfaitement renoncer et ainsi, sombrer encore plus loin mais une force intérieure voulait se battre jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne à mon secours.

« Je t'en supplie … »

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Beaucoup de lecteurs voulaient qu'Alice refasse son apparition et comme vous avez pu le lire, elle n'est jamais loin cette peste _haha._ Après, je ne peux pas l'intégrer dans chaque chapitre hein sinon j'aurais bien peur que vous me demandiez de la tuer avant la fin _haha_. Et en prime, Angela est aussi de la partie !

Petite parenthèse : J'ai noté quelques incohérences sur les derniers chapitres. Je tiens à m'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée. Je tenais aussi à vous prévenir que je vais faire en sorte de les corriger pour rendre la lecture et la compréhension de l'histoire. Merci à _Asma15_ qui m'en a fait la remarque.

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Impressionnez-moi avec vos hypothèses. Je suis sûre que vous en avez pleins !

 **A très bientôt !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 **SURPRISE !** Je laisse ce nouveau chapitre entre vos mains précieuses ! Merci d'être encore plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire, ça me touche beaucoup et ça me donne encore plus envie de continuer d'écrire ! **:3** Merci aussi à ma correctrice à ses formidables conseils.

Petite parenthèse : J'ai noté quelques incohérences sur les derniers chapitres. Je tiens à m'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée. Je tenais aussi à vous prévenir que je vais faire en sorte de les corriger pour rendre la lecture et la compréhension de l'histoire.

Merci aussi aux abonnés : _larosesurleau ; gaeelezjey ; Charlotte'Kroos ; canada02 ; Pims10; donatellobridou ; yuckie78 ; Beclear ; misslaccro_ **& **_lolotte94_ pour vos reviews et votre fidélité **:3**

.

..

...

 **RÉPONSES** **AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :**

 _Pour ceux qui mettent des reviews en anonymes, pensez à mettre un pseudo pour que je puisse vous reconnaître et pour que vous puissiez lire votre réponse respective _**(:**

 **Berenice :** Merci pour ta review ! Edward a ses raisons d'agir ainsi ... Raisons que tu découvriras plus tard. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Pouillie :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu n'es pas la seule qui n'aime pas Angela et Alice et que dire à part que c'est le but ? :P Il faut bien des garces dans une histoire surtout lorsqu'il y a un couple sinon, ce n'est pas drôle. Tu as raison, Bella commence à comprendre qu'elle n'est plus toute seule et que, désormais, Edward et ses amis d'enfance sont là pour l'épauler. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Guest n°1** ( _pseudo ?_ ) **:** Edward a ses raisons d'agir ainsi ... Raisons que tu découvriras plus tard. Si tu n'as pas trouvé d'incohérences, tant mieux. Je préférais simplement prévenir, juste au cas où. Concernant l'ordre chronologique, je me suis un peu trompée donc c'est plus à ce niveau-là que les erreurs sont fréquentes. Normalement, dans ma tête, Bella s'est retrouvée à la rue le jour où le téléphone portable venait de sortir. L'histoire se passe donc en 2009 ... En bref, les incohérences sont liées à la chronologie. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Malllliia :** Merci pour ta review ! Bella va mettre du temps pour se reconstruire, il ne faut qu'elle se précipite pour éviter de tomber encore plus bas et je ne me vois pas écrire un chapitre où tout d'un coup, tout va bien pour elle et où c'est le monde des bisounours haha. Ouais, Alice est vénale et je trouve que ça lui va bien haha. Bella observe avant d'agir. Tu comprendras plus tard :P Edward a ses raisons d'agir ainsi ... Raisons que tu découvriras plus tard :P ( _Tu vas encore plus me détester haha_ ). J'ai toujours raison mais je vais te le faire aimer, tu verras ! Je suis sûre qu'en vrai, tu l'aimes mon sadisme. La preuve, tu commentes :P Il faut bien un peu de suspens quand même :) J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **phani** : Merci pour ta review ! Ah et bah chacun ses goûts. Je adore cette série personnellement ! Edward a ses raisons d'agir ainsi ... Raisons que tu découvriras plus tard. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **val :** Merci pour ta review ! Ce chapitre sera plus long, promis ! Edward a ses raisons d'agir ainsi ... Raisons que tu découvriras plus tard :P Il faut bien une garce dans une histoire pour que les lecteurs s'acharnent sur elle haha. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, amplifiant ma crise. Les bruits de pas qui vinrent dans ma direction n'arrangèrent rien. J'étais tétanisée par la peur, m'empêchant de m'enfuir pour me mettre en sécurité. Je me laissai glisser au sol, ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine et me balançai d'avant en arrière.

Ma chienne partit en direction de l'inconnu en aboyant et en couinant. Si elle n'avait pas reconnu la personne, elle serait restée auprès de moi pour me protéger. Mais lorsqu'elle revint accompagnée du seul homme que j'attendais, mes larmes redoublèrent lorsqu'il s'accroupit à ma hauteur pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Il était revenu.

 _\- Bella, calme-toi, je suis là,_ chuchota-t-il plusieurs fois à mon oreille.

Maintenant qu'il était là, je me sentais apaisée. Son unique présence m'avait mis du baume au cœur. Je tremblais et pleurais toujours au creux de son cou tandis qu'il grimpa les marches pour m'emmener dans sa chambre. Il avait réussi à me sortir du trou noir dans lequel je m'étais égarée.

 _\- Que s'est-il passé ?_ demanda-t-il lorsque nous passâmes la porte.

 _\- Peur … la nuit … seule …_ bafouillai-je, n'ayant pas encore suffisamment de forces pour en dire plus.

Il m'allongea sur son lit et s'accroupit à même le sol. Je m'installai en position fœtale pour garder un contact permanent avec ses yeux verts. Je pouvais y voir son inquiétude face à mon état. Il devait se poser énormément de questions sur le pourquoi du comment.

 _\- Tu aurais dû me dire que tu avais peur … Je ne t'aurais jamais laissée seule …,_ dit-il en caressant ma joue.

J'haussai les épaules et répondis d'une voix rauque :

 _\- Je ne voulais pas t'empêcher de fêter l'anniversaire de ton frère pour_ _ça_.

\- _Ça_ ? _Bella, tu as fait une crise d'angoisse et ce n'est pas rien. Je serais resté avec toi si tu me l'avais demandé._

Il avait raison … Si j'avais été honnête envers lui, nous aurions passé une soirée en tête à tête et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Sauf que le priver de sa famille n'était pas dans mes principes même si je n'étais pas conviée.

Cependant, je l'avais contacté pour qu'il revienne alors, j'avais mis de côté ce que j'appelais être « mes principes » en interrompant sa soirée …

Bizarrement, je ne culpabilisais pas pour avoir, pour une fois, pensé à moi. Ce n'était pas un drame et personne n'allait mourir parce que Bella _la clocharde_ avait demandé de l'aide à Edward. D'ailleurs, j'ignorais l'excuse qu'il avait dû sortir pour s'éclipser … Je me foutais de leur opinion mais j'étais quand même curieuse de savoir …

 _\- Je ne voulais pas te priver de ta famille._

 _\- Je vois ma famille plusieurs fois par semaine. Elle s'en serait remise,_ dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

 _\- Ils ont dit quoi tes parents ?_

 _\- On s'en fout de ce qu'ils ont dit._

 _\- Tu leur as dit la vérité ?_ insistai-je.

 _\- Je n'aime pas mentir donc, oui, j'ai dit la vérité mais là n'est pas la question. Tu as fait une crise d'angoisse pendant mon absence et je ne peux pas tolérer cela._

Honteuse de l'avoir mis en colère, je rompis le contact entre nos yeux et fixai Pearl qui me donna un coup de tête avant de retourner en bas, sûrement pour s'allonger au pied de la cheminée. Lieu qu'elle chérissait tant. Maintenant qu'elle savait que j'allais bien, elle pouvait profiter de la présence de mon homme pour se reposer.

 _\- Excuse-moi …_

Il soupira lourdement et me fit part, une nouvelle fois, de son mécontentement :

 _\- Je n'accepte pas tes excuses parce que tu n'as pas à le faire. Tout le monde fait des crises d'angoisse. Seulement, lorsqu'il s'agit de toi, mon ressenti est différent que celui que j'ai lorsque je vois une autre personne dans le même état._

Touchée, je m'assis difficilement sur le rebord du lit et plongeai mon regard dans le sien qui trahissait toujours l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait à mon égard.

 _\- Sans toi … Il fallait que tu reviennes parce que sinon, je …_ bafouillai-je en continuant de pleurer.

Il prit place à ma droite, passa son bras dans mon dos et m'offrit une étreinte rassurante. Il embrassa ma tête et me berça, m'aidant à calmer à mes pleurs.

 _\- Chut, je suis là, maintenant._

 _\- Merci._

Il embrassa tendrement mon front, desserra notre étreinte, me faisant comprendre qu'il allait s'en aller. J'attrapai sa main dans la mienne pour l'en empêcher. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éloigne. Je savais que mon angoisse ne réapparaîtrait pas mais j'avais besoin de sa présence, tout simplement.

 _\- Reste._

 _\- Je vais nous faire un chocolat chaud et je reviens._

 _\- Promis ?_

 _\- Promis._

Je posai ma tête contre l'oreiller, profitant pour inspirer l'odeur enivrante d'Edward. Je me sentais un peu mieux mais pas suffisamment rassurée. J'avais encore besoin d'évacuer tout ce stress causé par ma crise.

Je m'assis contre la tête de lit lorsque je l'entendis revenir. Il tenait un plateau dans les mains où deux tasses étaient posées. J'étais curieuse de savoir comment il préparait le chocolat chaud. Je me souvins que je m'en occupais toujours pendant nos soirées en amoureux mais jamais il ne s'était intéressé à la recette. A l'époque, il ne savait même pas cuisiner un œuf.

Je me rappelai que je riais à chaque fois qu'il me répétait la même phrase : « _Je ne préfère pas te demander la recette pour ne pas prendre le risque de la compromettre_ ». De ses lèvres recouvertes de lait à chaque fois qu'il goûtait à mon « _chef d'œuvre_ » comme il avait tant aimé me le dire. Lèvres qui avaient été une véritable tentation. D'ailleurs, à chaque fois, je lui volai un baiser et cela se terminait immanquablement par une puissante étreinte sur le canapé ou dans son lit, laissant nos boissons chaudes à l'abandon.

 _\- Pourquoi souris-tu ?_ me demanda soudainement Edward, me ramenant au moment présent.

 _\- Je me demandais quelle recette as-tu utilisé pour faire ton chocolat chaud._

Il rit en s'installant à mes côtés. Il prit les deux tasses du plateau déposé sur la table de nuit, m'en tendit une, garda la seconde et y trempa ses lèvres sans plus attendre.

 _\- Goûte et tu m'en diras des nouvelles._

Je souris et l'imitai.

 _\- Mumm …_

 _\- Menteuse._

Je ris.

 _\- Je ne mens pas._

 _\- Menteuse,_ répéta-t-il.

 _\- Non vraiment, il est bon mais tu as mis quoi dedans ?_

 _\- Un peu de café._

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant l'ingrédient mystère qu'il avait rajouté. Je bus une nouvelle gorgée et me demandai comment j'avais fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt. Pourtant, le goût du café était très présent.

 _\- Du café ?_

Il regarda ailleurs en souriant, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait recevoir mes foudres. Enfin, mes foudres. Je n'allais pas l'engueuler pour cela. Son chocolat-café chaud était vraiment très bon. C'était simplement différent.

 _\- Edward, tu as mis du café dans un chocolat chaud ?_

 _\- J'ai essayé de suivre une recette mais il manquait un petit quelque chose alors j'ai ajouté ma touche personnelle,_ se justifia-t-il en m'offrant une bouille craquante.

Je ris une nouvelle fois. Il était trop mignon avec sa bouille. Si je n'avais pas ma tasse entre les mains, je me serais jetée sur lui sans aucune retenue.

 _\- Serais-tu en train de te moquer de moi ?_

Sa mine faussement offusquée me fit éclater de rire. C'était si bon de retrouver nos bonnes vieilles habitudes. Juste lui et moi en train de nous taquiner pour mieux nous aimer. Rien de mieux pour décompresser.

 _\- Tu es trop mignon._

Son sourire en coin réussit à me déstabiliser une poignée de secondes, me forçant à me concentrer sur ma boisson chaude.

 _\- J'ai une question et je veux que tu me répondes honnêtement ..._

 _\- Je t'écoute,_ dit-il en me regardant.

 _\- Est-ce que ton ex a tenté quelque chose avec toi ?_

 _\- Pourquoi cette question ?_

 _\- Je t'ai dit hier qu'elle prévoyait de faire quelque chose avec Alice et comme je n'étais pas conviée à cette soirée, j'ai besoin de savoir si cette peste t'a fait des avances !_

Il sourit et m'embrassa pour m'empêcher de continuer à exprimer ma jalousie.

 _\- Tu te moques de moi ?_ dis-je en éloignant mon visage du sien.

 _\- Non mais j'aime te voir jalouse._

Il m'embrassa une seconde fois.

 _\- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?_ lui demandai-je, impatiente.

 _\- Angela ne rivalisera jamais avec toi._

Il me vola un troisième baiser.

 _\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question ..._ grognai-je contre ses lèvres.

Il soupira et me répondit :

 _\- Quand je l'ai aperçue chez Jasper, je n'ai pas attendu qu'elle vienne m'emmerder. Je suis allée directement la voir pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à tenter quoique ce soit. Ensuite, tu m'as demandée de revenir ..._

Dans ses yeux, je pouvais voir la sincérité de ses mots. Je voulais le croire parce que je savais qu'il ne supportait pas Angela et je me souvenais parfaitement de la conversation téléphonique qu'il avait eu avec elle.

 _\- Toutes mes ex sont loin derrière toi. Qu'importe ce qu'elles feront pour obtenir mon attention, la seule qui réussira n'est autre que toi._

Je rougis, touchée par ses mots. Je savais qu'il ne me trahirait pas. En revanche, je n'avais pas confiance aux filles comme Angela.

La conversation étant terminée, je me concentrai à nouveau sur ma boisson chaude pour empêcher mes larmes de couler. J'étais trop émotive pour mon propre bien ...

Nous bûmes en silence puis, je lui rendis ma tasse pour qu'il puisse la reposer sur le plateau après avoir fait la même chose avec la sienne. Il se leva pour aller le débarrasser. En revenant, il m'indiqua qu'il allait prendre une douche. Inutile de dire que j'avais souris, heureuse de dormir enfin avec lui. Je l'imitai en me rendant dans ma chambre.

Être seule sous le jet d'eau me rendait dingue. J'étais déjà accro à sa présence. Je redevenais la jeune fille qu'il avait connu, celle qui avait été incapable de passer une minute loin de lui. La seule et unique différence était que j'étais une femme adulte et qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à maîtriser mes hormones.

Vêtue d'un débardeur blanc et d'un shorty bleu-marine, je m'allongeai sur son lit et attendis impatiemment le retour de mon homme. Ma patience fut rapidement récompensée lorsqu'il sortit de sa salle de bain en boxer et t-shirt noirs et se coucha ainsi. J'étais déçue de ne pas pouvoir voir son torse musclé. Il ne voulait sans doute pas me brusquer et pourtant, il détestait dormir habillé.

 _\- Viens,_ m'incita-t-il en montrant ma place favorite : son torse.

Je souris en rougissant comme une cerise mûre et posai ma tête sur son torse. Il passa son bras sur ma hanche et me força à me blottir un maximum contre lui. Malheureusement, aucun de nous deux ne réussit à s'endormir.

 _\- Raconte-moi,_ dit-il soudainement.

Surprise, je relevai ma tête pour le regarder. Je comprenais très bien où il voulait en venir mais ma peur de me dévoiler désirait s'en assurer.

 _\- Que je te raconte ?_

 _\- J'ai besoin de comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête,_ s'expliqua-t-il en caressant ma joue.

 _\- Me comprendre ? A propos de quoi ?_

 _\- Je sais que tu as compris où je veux en venir …_

 _\- Edward …_

Je baissai la tête pour ne plus croiser son regard vert qui me transperçait de l'intérieur. J'avais tellement peur qu'il s'en aille comme la dernière fois, qu'il me laisse seule dans l'ignorance pendant plus d'une journée … Mais pendant combien de temps allais-je agir ainsi ? Combien de temps allais-je fuir alors qu'il ne demandait qu'à me comprendre ? Plus je le fuyais, plus je prenais le risque de le perdre à nouveau et c'était bel et bien la dernière chose que je voulais. Je ne le laisserai pas partir une seconde fois.

Désireuse de mettre ma peur dans un coin de ma tête, je repris ma place initiale et traçai le contour de ses abdominaux à travers son t-shirt. Ce geste avait son côté rassurant. Je soupirai lourdement et me lançai :

 _\- L'autre jour, tu m'as demandé si on m'avait déjà violée et je t'ai répondu non ..._

 _\- Tu m'as mentis ?_

 _\- Non mais, sans l'intervention de Pearl, ils auraient eu ce qu'ils voulaient._

 _\- C'est pour cela que tu m'as dit que si elle n'avait pas été là, tu ne serais plus de ce monde._

 _\- Oui,_ soufflai-je.

 _\- Il faudra que tu me fasses penser à la remercier parce qu'elle fait définitivement partie de la famille._

Je souris et embrassai son cou pour le remercier. Il resserra sa prise autour de moi comme pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne partirait pas. Et, consciente qu'il attendait que je me confie plus, je soufflai un bon coup pour m'encourager. Maintenant, j'étais prête à lever le voile.

 _\- J'avais arrêté la prostitution depuis un an à cause d'un incident provoqué par un de mes clients._

J'étais gênée de lui parler de mes activités honteuses parce que cela me forçait à me sentir plus sale que je ne l'étais déjà. Mon corps ne m'appartenait plus depuis que j'avais pris la décision de me prostituer pour survivre. A l'époque, je n'avais pas eu le choix mais je ne me pardonnerais jamais d'avoir brisé ma dignité.

 _\- Un incident ?_

 _\- Un client m'a fait très mal. Je savais que j'avais saigné après nos … rapports … J'ai donc mis fin à toute cette humiliation. Et même si je ne négligeais aucune protection, je suis quand même allée me faire dépister à l'hôpital grâce à l'argent de la soirée._

Soudain, je me mis à pleurer et tremblai contre lui tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte. Même s'il était le premier auprès de qui je voulais me confier, le fait de parler de ces années-là était trop douloureux.

 _\- Je n'aime pas parler de ça …_

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que je me sens si sale, si humiliée que j'en arrive à me détester._

 _\- Ne dis pas ça._

Je ne répondis rien et reniflai bruyamment. Mon absence de réponse marquait aussi mon désaccord avec ses dires. Comment ne pouvais-je pas me détester après ce que j'avais fait ? Comment ?

 _\- Bella, tu n'es pas sale._

 _\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis …_

 _\- Je sais exactement ce que je dis et je te répète que tu n'es pas sale._

Je me relevai brusquement pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas ce que je ressentais et je devais appuyer sur un point pour le faire réagir.

 _\- Mais j'ai eu des orgasmes ! Ce n'est pas normal d'avoir du plaisir lorsque l'on se force à avoir un rapport avec des inconnus ! Je frissonnai même lorsqu'ils me touchaient, qu'ils m'embrassaient !_ m'emportai-je.

Au lieu de me répondre, Edward s'assit contre la tête de lit, me prit dans ses bras et me berça comme si j'étais une enfant. Il embrassa mes cheveux de temps en temps et fredonna une chanson pour me calmer.

 _\- Ce n'est pas normal …_ sanglotai-je.

 _\- Chut, calme-toi …_

 _\- Je suis dégueulasse …_

Il soupira lourdement, s'arrêta de chanter, prit mon visage en coupe et s'exclama :

 _\- Tu veux que je te prouve que tu as tort ?_

 _\- Comment ?_

 _\- Tu me fais confiance ?_

J'hochai la tête, craintive.

 _\- Laisse-moi faire,_ me dit-il en m'embrassant chastement.

Il me fit glisser sous lui et s'installa entre mes jambes.

 _\- Edward …_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais rien te faire. Je veux simplement te prouver que tu n'es pas sale,_ me rassura-t-il en caressant mes lèvres avec les siennes. _Tu me fais confiance ?_ répéta-t-il.

Même si j'étais craintive par rapport à ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, mon cœur et ma raison s'alliaient ensemble pour le laisser contredire ce que je pensais de moi. Il ne me ferait pas de mal, je le savais. Il suffisait juste que je lui fasse confiance alors je le fis sans hésitation.

 _\- Ferme les yeux._

Je m'exécutai tandis que ses lèvres emprisonnèrent les miennes. Il les lécha tout en m'embrassant avec une infime douceur. Je gémis même de plaisir, désireuse qu'il intensifie notre baiser mais comme il m'avait demandé de le laisser faire, je ne fis pas le moindre geste.

Après que nos langues se soient rencontrées en bonne et due forme, il déposa des milliers de baisers sur ma mâchoire et s'arrêta dans mon cou qu'il chérit avec tellement d'attention, que je me tortillai sous lui, déjà éprise par le désir.

 _\- Te souviens-tu lorsque je te faisais l'amour ?_

J'hochai la tête. Comment oublier ?

 _\- Lorsque je te disais à quelle point tu étais belle, à quel point tu me rendais fou ?_

Je répétai mon geste, plongée dans nos souvenirs. Il n'avait jamais cessé de me complimenter et moi, je trouvais qu'il exagérait. Je n'étais pas la plus belle fille du lycée. Il les avait toutes à ses pieds et pourtant, c'était à moi qu'il disait ces mots.

 _\- Aujourd'hui, je ressens la même chose mais en dix voire, mille fois plus fort. Je ne sais pas ce que tu me fais Miss Swan mais j'ai ressenti plus d'une fois l'envie de te posséder._

Je gémis inconsciemment mais me tendis néanmoins car je n'étais pas certaine que c'était le bon moment. Il n'allait pas me faire l'amour, il me l'avait lui-même dit.

 _\- Mais je ne vais pas le faire ce soir parce que j'ai une autre tâche qui m'attend._

Il allait partir ? Vexée, j'ouvris les yeux pour lui faire part de mon mécontentement mais n'en eus pas l'occasion lorsqu'il me cacha la vue avec sa main.

 _\- Garde les yeux fermés. Je n'ai pas encore fini._

Je lui obéis et me détendis instantanément.

 _\- Je te détestais lorsque tu disais que tu ne me méritais pas, que je devrais sortir avec une femme plus belle que toi et je te déteste encore plus lorsque tu dis que tu es dégueulasse._

 _\- Mais …_

 _\- Chut … Mes sentiments étaient tellement puissants qu'il était impossible pour moi d'être en accord avec ce que tu disais et je ne le suis toujours pas actuellement._

 _Tu te trompes …_ pensai-je.

Je désirais lui faire part de mes pensées mais sa paume tiède plaquée sur mes lèvres ne me laissait d'autre choix que de rester silencieuse. Et puis, ce serait hypocrite de ma part de lui dire que ses mots ne me plaisaient pas. La femme amoureuse que j'étais était comblée.

 _\- Après tes lèvres, ton cou est la deuxième partie de ton corps que j'aime embrasser._

Je gémis lorsqu'il me mordit, me lécha et m'embrassa à l'endroit-même qu'il venait d'indiquer. Encore une fois, j'étais tentée de maintenir sa tête en mettant ma main dessus pour l'empêcher de s'arrêter. C'était si bon …

Il tripota le bas de mon t-shirt pour le remonter juste en-dessous de ma poitrine. Sans arrêter de torturer mon cou, ses mains chaudes se plaquèrent sur mon ventre et mes gémissements devinrent plus bruyants. Une caresse simple mais mon corps était tellement en manque de lui qu'un simple toucher de sa part me faisait vibrer.

Il retira mon t-shirt et je devinai aisément qu'il l'avait balancé de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ne portant pas de soutien-gorge, je savais qu'il pouvait observer ma poitrine nue. Je n'osai pas ouvrir les yeux, craignant de voir tout sauf du désir dans son regard.

Cette petite séance ressemblait plus à des préliminaires mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Chaque caresse et baiser donnés, répondait à son envie de me prouver que je n'étais pas sale. Il y réussissait presque mais je savais que j'avais besoin de plus pour oublier ses pensées dégradantes à mon égard le temps d'une soirée.

Ma petite voix ne me lâcherait pas de sitôt. Elle ne s'avouait jamais vaincue lorsqu'elle avait l'occasion de me dénigrer mentalement. Elle était douée voire trop pour mon propre bien.

 _\- Ta poitrine est mon troisième lieu de prédilection._

Il délaissa mon cou et s'attaqua à mon sein droit qu'il lécha, mordilla et embrassa tandis que sa main s'occupa du gauche. Puis, il inversa les rôles. Nom de Dieu, c'était parfait !

 _\- Ta peau crémeuse, lisse et parfumée me rend complètement dingue,_ dit-il en s'occupant de mon ventre et de mon nombril.

Avant, lorsque que nous faisions l'amour, il ne s'était jamais occupé de mon corps ainsi. Il avait été très doué pour les préliminaires et s'assurait que j'étais prête à m'unir à lui mais aujourd'hui, c'était complètement différent. Il avait été parfait durant notre adolescence mais si je devais choisir, celle où je prenais un plaisir fou à sentir ses dents, ses lèvres et sa langue chérir mon ventre serait sans nul doute mon choix.

Se rendant certainement compte qu'il m'avait mise dans un état second, il remonta vers moi, m'embrassa langoureusement pour jouer avec ma langue trop longtemps délaissée et il replaça ses doigts sur l'élastique de mon shorty. Il n'irait pas plus loin, je le savais. Après tout, il me l'avait promis.

Il rompit notre baiser, s'apprêta à s'allonger à mes côtés mais fut stopper par mes mains qui encerclèrent son visage. Je pus lire sa surprise dans son regard pourtant empli de désir.

 _\- Fais-moi l'amour._

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

 _\- Edward, je te veux._

 _\- Tu es sûre ?_

J'hochai la tête timidement.

 _\- Je veux t'entendre me le dire,_ dit-il en embrassant mon cou.

 _\- Mumm …_

 _\- Dis-moi,_ insista-t-il d'une voix rauque.

J'étais tentée pour le taquiner un peu mais renonçai rapidement lorsque ma conscience me regarda avec ses gros yeux. Elle pouvait faire très peur quand elle s'y mettait. De toute façon, j'aurais craqué à la première seconde tellement je le voulais.

 _\- Fais-moi l'amour,_ le suppliai-je en reprenant son visage entre mes mains.

 _\- Mais encore …_

Finalement, c'était lui qui prenait un malin plaisir à me chercher …

 _\- Je ne t'arrêterai pas. Je ne partirai pas comme l'autre jour._

 _\- Si tu ressens ce besoin, je ne t'empêcherai pas,_ dit-il en redevenant sérieux.

 _\- Sauf que je te veux vraiment._

Il m'offrit son foutu sourire en coin qui me faisait tant craquer et me répondit :

 _\- A quel prix ?_

 _\- Edward !_ grognai-je, refusant d'entrer dans son jeu.

Il rit et je lui assenai une tape sur le torse. Malgré le fait que son rire soit communicatif, je resserrai ma prise autour de sa tête et lui volai un baiser. Surpris par mon initiative, il resta inerte quelques secondes puis posa ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête pour s'appuyer et ne pas m'écraser de tout son poids.

Ma langue attaqua la sienne avec ferveur et lui arracha un gémissement. Fière de mon effet, je tentai de le faire rouler sous moi pour avoir un contrôle total sur notre étreinte mais je fus devancée par mon amoureux qui bloqua mes hanches avec ses mains.

 _\- C'est moi qui dois te faire l'amour. Laisse-moi au moins ce privilège._

 _\- Tu l'aurais quand même eu._

 _\- Tu sais à quel point je préfère tout contrôler._

 _\- Je le sais et j'aime ça._

Il sourit et prit soin de m'embrasser avec passion. Mes mains quittèrent ses joues pour se faufiler dans sa nuque qu'elles massèrent avec délectation. C'était la première fois que je lui faisais ce massage et il ne semblait pas s'en plaindre.

 _\- Fais-moi l'amour, comme avant,_ insistai-je.

Cette fois-ci, je ne me laisserai pas emporter par mes idées noires. Je m'en faisais la promesse.

 _\- Je vais te prouver que je t'aime, que tu me rends fou et que ton corps est le plus beau du monde._

 _\- Même si tu compares avec tes conquêtes ?_

 _\- Bella …_ râla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je ris mais je tenais quand même à obtenir ma réponse.

 _\- A toi de me répondre à voix haute, cette fois-ci._

 _\- Elles ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville, si tu veux savoir._

 _\- Je les écrase ?_

 _\- Complètement._

Satisfaite, je lui volai plusieurs baisers à la suite avant qu'il ne décide de me stopper. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, je ne me serais jamais arrêtée.

 _\- Je peux te faire l'amour maintenant ?_

Je ris et laissai tomber mes bras sur le matelas. Il comprit que je le laissai désormais faire puisqu'il ne perdit pas de temps pour recommencer ses caresses, comme si les précédentes n'avaient jamais existées. Celles-ci, étaient différentes. Plus pressantes, plus sensuelles.

Après mes lèvres, mes oreilles, mon cou et mes épaules, il taquina ma poitrine. Il avait chéri mon corps avec une telle sensualité que j'étais surprise de ne pas avoir un orgasme, là, tout de suite. Ce fut pareil lorsqu'il s'occupa de retirer mon shorty et que son regard noir de désir me fit fondre comme neige au soleil lorsqu'il croisa le mien en constatant que je ne portais pas de culotte.

 _Diablement sexy !_ pensai-je en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

Il était un appel au sexe à lui seul. Il maîtrisait parfaitement la situation et savait comment me faire me consumer sur place sans pour autant m'emmener au-delà du septième ciel. Il avait toujours préféré prendre son temps. Bien sûr, il nous était arrivé de faire l'amour rapidement mais ces occasions avaient été tellement rares. Et cette patience-là, j'avais su en bénéficier le jour où je m'étais donnée à lui.

Malheureusement pour moi, ma vicieuse petite voix revint à la charge et décida qu'il était temps de m'emmerder. Elle me dénigrait d'une telle force que j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur les caresses et les baisers de mon amoureux. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle réussisse à avoir le pouvoir sur moi. Je ne voulais pas sombrer à nouveau. Je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour, qu'il m'aime pour la faire taire une bonne fois pour toute.

 _\- Edward …_ soufflai-je en prenant son visage en coupe.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Fais taire ma petite voix._

 _\- Ta petite voix ?_

 _\- Celle qui veut à tout prix que je sois convaincue que je suis sale._

 _\- Je vais m'y appliquer._

 _\- Merci._

Il m'embrassa chastement tandis que je m'attaquais à son t-shirt. Il n'était pas question qu'il reste habillé alors que j'étais complètement nue sous son regard ravageur.

Etait-ce normal d'être encore plus folle de lui qu'il y a huit ans ? La question resterait probablement sans réponse mais qu'importe, puisque mon amour pour lui était plus puissant que pendant l'unique année où nous nous sommes aimés.

Je gémis de surprise en sentant sa main sur mon intimité, me renvoyant à l'autre soir, où nous avions faillis faire l'amour. Ce soir, serait notre véritable première fois.

 _\- Oh, Edward …_ gémis-je en me cambrant sous caresse intime.

 _\- Je t'aime._

Je souris amoureusement et lui répondis dans un chuchotis. Il savait que je l'aimais comme une tarée et même si l'entendre faisait toujours plaisir, je savais que mon regard parlait pour moi. « _Tes yeux chocolat_ » comme il avait tant aimé les appeler.

Je me cambrai plus intensément lorsqu'il entra un doigt en moi. Il le sortit immédiatement pour le porter à sa bouche. Je m'appuyai sur mes coudes pour le regarder faire. Comme ça, à genoux, entre mes jambes, cette image était _foutrement_ érotique. Cet homme allait avoir ma mort … Je plongeai ma tête dans les oreillers en jurant, son rire m'indiqua qu'il avait compris dans quel état je me trouvais et il s'en amusait, _le fourbe_ _!_

 _\- Tu es si belle._

A ses mots, mon regard s'ancra automatiquement au sien. Si moi j'étais belle, lui, il était un Dieu grec vivant. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour être avec un homme aussi beau ? Franchement, la lycéenne banale qui n'avait jamais attiré le moindre regard des garçons avait su obtenir celui qui était et est toujours sans nul doute le plus beau.

 _\- Pas la peine de me le dire, je sais déjà que tu me trouves canon._

Je ris en levant les yeux au ciel.

 _\- Narcissique !_ dis-je en lui jetant un oreiller en pleine figure.

Si l'envie de se venger lui était passée par la tête à ce moment-là, il n'en fit rien pour autant. Tant mieux parce que ma mémoire, elle, se rappelait parfaitement de ses techniques de vengeance et je n'avais pas envie d'y goûter.

 _\- Si je n'avais pas cruellement envie de te faire l'amour, tu sais que je ne serais pas resté sans rien faire._

Traduction : il se vengera dans les jours voire dans les heures qui suivent. Merde, j'avais horreur des chatouilles ! Je pourrais lui échapper mais je n'étais pas certaine d'y arriver parce qu'il avait toujours réussi à se venger sur mon pauvre corps. Il était plus rapide que moi.

Il retira son boxer, s'allongea sur moi en prenant soin de s'appuyer sur ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête et susurra à mon oreille :

 _\- Heureusement pour ton petit ventre, j'ai cruellement envie de te faire l'amour Isabella Swan._

Autant je n'aimais pas mon prénom, autant l'entendre m'appeler ainsi avec sa voix rauque, s'ajoutait à la liste des choses les plus érotiques qu'il ait pu faire jusqu'à maintenant. D'ailleurs, elle commençait sérieusement à s'allonger et je me demandais s'il existait une fin …

Mon oreille ne fut pas épargnée par sa langue et ses dents joueuses de me faire encore plus d'effet. Cet endroit aussi, il avait été le seul à en avoir le privilège. Même en me prostituant, aucun homme n'avait eu le droit de toucher mes oreilles et ma poitrine. Et étrangement, même si j'avais eu le droit à des clients têtus, chacun avait su respecter mes limites.

 _\- Je t'ai perdue,_ chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

 _\- Je suis là._

 _\- J'ai bien l'intention de te garder près de moi physiquement comme moralement._

 _\- Edward, il ne faut pas que tu me fasses pleurer alors que tu t'apprêtes à me donner le meilleur orgasme de ma vie._

Il rit, m'embrassa chastement, s'installa plus confortablement entre mes jambes, caressa mon intimité mais au moment où il s'apprêta à me posséder, il s'arrêta subitement, se pencha vers sa table de nuit, en ouvrit le tiroir et s'empara d'un préservatif. Je n'avais même pas pensé à nous protéger alors qu'il était celui qui ne supportait pas les capotes. Il fallait que je songe à aller voir un gynécologue, histoire qu'il ne soit pas seul à utiliser un moyen de contraception.

 _\- Laisse-moi faire,_ dis-je timidement.

Il me regarda avec étonnement puis me donna le sachet. Je souris, m'assis, l'ouvris à l'aide de mes dents et l'appliquai sur son membre. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure et rougis lorsque je le sentis se tendre et soupirer plus fortement. En réalité, j'étais fière de mon petit effet.

Sans que je ne sois préparée, il se jeta sur mes lèvres avec tellement de férocité que j'en gémis de surprise. Il me força à m'allonger sous lui pour me surplomber. Nous nous embrassâmes sauvagement tandis qu'il taquina une nouvelle fois ma féminité. Il y entra deux doigts, me faisant gémir encore et encore. J'ondulai des hanches pour lui faire part de mon impatience, le faisant rire au passage.

 _\- Edward, arrête de jouer._

 _\- Il y a longtemps que je ne joue plus._

Je levai les yeux au ciel en souriant. Il arrivait toujours à avoir le dernier mot.

 _\- Prête ?_

 _\- Tu me fais languir depuis plus d'une heure et tu oses me demander si je suis prête ?_

Il sourit.

 _\- Je voulais faire preuve de galanterie,_ me répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

 _\- Tu fais déjà preuve de galanterie depuis le début et si tu vas doucement, tu le feras encore plus._

 _\- Tu me fais confiance ?_

 _\- Toujours._

 _\- Ferme les yeux._

Je souris en pensant à la séquence d'un peu plus tôt. Je me tendis lorsque je sentis son sexe toucher le mien. Il caressa mes lèvres intimes avec son membre puis me pénétra centimètre par centimètre, envoyant des sensations uniques, des sensations que je n'avais pas ressenties depuis longtemps.

 _\- Ça va ?_

J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse. De cette manière, j'avais l'impression de revivre notre première fois où il s'était arrêté toutes les secondes pour s'assurer que je n'avais pas mal. Evidemment, j'avais un peu souffert mais c'était un mal pour un bien.

Il s'enfonça totalement en moi, se retira et revint, m'arrachant un long gémissement. C'était si bon de le sentir en moi. J'avais l'impression que mon corps le reconnaissait parce que chaque réaction qu'il avait, il ne les avait pas eues lorsque je couchais avec mes amants de la fac.

Il m'embrassa en même temps qu'il commença à se mouvoir en moi. Je tentai de ne pas gémir trop fort, de peur d'être entendue par Emmett et Rosalie au cas où ils seraient rentrés. Au fond, je m'en fichais un petit peu mais puisqu'Edward tenait à la discrétion pour que l'on puisse y aller doucement, je me devais de faire cet effort-là.

Il me fit l'amour passionnément et ne se priva pas pour accélérer ses coups de reins. J'avais du mal à contenir tous mes gémissements et bizarrement, Edward ne s'en accommoda pas.

Ses pénétrations furent plus profondes lorsque j'encerclai timidement son dos avec mes jambes et que ses mains se trouvèrent sous mes fesses. Sa tête plongea dans mon cou qu'il parsema de baisers. Je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à venir, que mes muscles se resserraient autour de lui et que mes gémissements étaient de plus en plus puissants.

Tant pis pour le voisinage.

Mon amoureux s'attaqua à mon point sensible qu'il pinça entre son index et son pouce, m'entraînant à me cambrer encore plus que je ne le faisais déjà. Puis, une immense vague de plaisir s'empara de mon corps jusqu'à me faire trembler de plaisir. Je murmurai son nom à plusieurs reprises tandis qu'il mordait mon épaule pendant qu'il se déversait dans la protection.

Nous restâmes immobiles de longues minutes. Lui, à embrasser sa morsure. Moi, à caresser son dos où j'avais laissé quelques griffures. Le retrouver ainsi était tout simplement parfait. Je n'avais rien à dire là-dessus.

 _\- Je t'aime._

Il releva sa tête, m'embrassa et me répondit :

 _\- Je t'aime encore plus._

Je souris et nous nous embrassâmes jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre nous ne puisse plus respirer. Puis, il se retira de moi, s'allongea à mes côtés, enleva la protection pour la jeter à la poubelle et enveloppa mon corps nu de ses bras protecteurs. La couverture vint nous recouvrir l'instant d'après.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai totalement sereine et l'épisode de la veille – juste avant que mon amoureux me fasse l'amour – était oublié. Je savais que je n'étais pas à l'abri d'une autre crise d'angoisse mais je ne préférais pas y repenser pour éviter d'en provoquer une involontairement.

Me souvenant que nos colocataires ne devaient pas nous surprendre en train de sortir de la chambre comme si de rien n'était, je dus me résoudre à quitter les bras de mon chéri, qui me serrait fortement contre lui. Et puis, j'avais très faim.

Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue râpeuse, l'entraînant à bouger mais il ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Me rendant compte que je m'étais arrêtée de respirer à ce moment-là, je soupirais de soulagement. Même si partager cette matinée avec lui était très tentant, je préférais me résoudre à ma décision. Nous aurons tout le temps de nous retrouver. Enfin, je l'espérais.

Je me levai du lit, enfilai son peignoir en souriant amoureusement, pris mes affaires et sortis de la chambre. Sauf qu'en refermant la porte, je n'avais pas pensé à regarder prudemment à l'extérieur. Je ne sus pas lequel de nous fut le plus surpris …

 _\- Bella ? Que fais-tu dans la chambre de mon frère ?_

 _\- Et toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu ne rentres que maintenant ?_

Quitte à esquiver la question, autant le faire jusqu'au bout. Emmett n'allait pas oublier et encore moins me lâcher mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

 _\- Nous avons dormis chez Jasper._

Je cachai mon soulagement mais à l'intérieur, j'étais heureuse que personne ne nous ait entendus.

 _Tu oublies que tu viens de sortir de la chambre d'Edward vêtue de son peignoir,_ me rappela ma conscience.

Je savais que j'avais échoué dans ma tentative de dissimulation de notre secret mais je n'avais pas besoin de ma conscience pour me le rappeler. Néanmoins, j'étais contente de tomber sur Emmett plutôt que sur quelqu'un d'autre. Je restais quand même celle qui avait gaffé …

 _\- Rosalie est ici ?_

 _\- Non, elle est restée avec toutes les filles qui ont été invitées pour une soirée pyjama._

 _\- Une soirée pyjama ?_

 _\- Je sais à quoi tu joues Bella alors accouche, qu'on en finisse._

 _\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles,_ marmonnai-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre à pas lents.

Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel mais souris néanmoins. Il se plaça devant moi pour m'empêcher d'aller plus loin, me forçant à emprunter la moue que j'utilisais lorsque nous étions au lycée et que je voulais obtenir quelque chose de lui. Il tombait dans le panneau à chaque fois.

 _\- Ne me fais pas cette tête, ça ne fonctionne plus._

Enfin, sauf maintenant.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la chambre de mon frère ?_ demanda-t-il en parlant un peu trop fort à mon goût.

 _\- Chuut ! Tu vas le réveiller !_

Je m'approchai de lui sur la pointe des pieds et lui chuchotai :

 _\- Edward veut garder le secret alors s'il te plaît, ne dis rien et ne fais aucun commentaire._

 _\- Pourquoi il ne veut rien dire ce con ?_

 _\- Ne l'insulte pas !_ dis-je en lui assénant une tape sur l'épaule.

Avec ses épaules musclées, il reçut mon coup comme une caresse même s'il me fit croire qu'il avait eu mal en faisant mine de bouder. Il avait réussi à me faire rire cet idiot !

 _\- Nous désirons aller doucement alors s'il te plaît, respecte-le._

 _\- Les secrets sont toujours en sécurité avec moi._

 _\- Même avec Rosalie ?_

 _\- Elle m'a déçu lorsqu'elle a balancé ton passé à Alice et à ma mère et elle le sait. Je te garantis que je ne lui partagerai pas les secrets que tu me confieras._

Il n'était pas mon ami pour rien. J'avais toujours aimé me confier à lui lorsqu'Edward et moi nous disputions. Bon, contrairement à Jasper, il était plus doué pour me faire oublier la situation en me faisant rire mais les amis servaient aussi à cela non ?

 _\- Promis ?_

 _\- Motus et bouche cousue._

 _\- Merci,_ répondis-je en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Il m'offrit un clin d'œil en souriant comme un enfant. Je m'éloignai de lui pour me rendre dans ma chambre. J'avais terriblement envie de prendre une douche et de me faire belle pour mon homme.

 _\- Hey, psst, Bella !_

Malgré le fait qu'il faisait tous les efforts pour rester discret, Emmett n'y arrivait pas. La discrétion n'avait jamais été son fort même lorsqu'il chuchotait. Mais il était mon ami et je l'aimais comme il était.

Je me retournai pour écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire en souriant. Le visage de mon beau-frère devint plus sérieux mais je pouvais déceler de la sympathie dans son regard, ce qui me rassura. Être mise en garde par un homme comme lui pouvait faire perdre tous nos moyens. Et quand il se battait, c'était pire.

 _\- Je suis heureux pour vous. Vous le méritez._

 _\- Merci._

En entrant dans ma chambre, je me collai contre la porte en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. Un sourire niais se dessina sur mes lèvres et je me retins de justesse pour ne pas crier de joie. Je le ferai quand notre relation sera officialisée.

Cependant, je me souvins des mots de mon ami. Lorsqu'il m'avait dit : « _Vous le méritez_ », je ne m'étais pas posée de question mais en y repensant, il parlait aussi de son frère. Y avait-il quelque chose que j'ignorais ?

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Edward est revenu ! Il n'allait pas la laisser seule, il n'est pas méchant même si vous ne comprenez pas son comportement, je sais que la fin de ce chapitre vous a mis de l'eau à la bouche _héhé_. Les choses vont commencer à se corser mais je ne vous en dis pas plus au risque de tout vous dévoiler.

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Impressionnez-moi avec vos hypothèses. Je suis sûre que vous en avez pleins !

 **A très bientôt !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 **SURPRISE !** Je laisse ce nouveau chapitre entre vos mains précieuses ! Merci d'être encore plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire, ça me touche beaucoup et ça me donne encore plus envie de continuer d'écrire ! **:3** Merci aussi à ma correctrice à ses formidables conseils.

 **IMPORTANT :** Mon ordinateur part demain en réparation. Je ne sais pas quand je reverrai mon bébé donc par conséquent, la publication du nouveau chapitre ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Sauf si l'informaticien trouve règle rapidement le problème.

Petite parenthèse : J'ai noté quelques incohérences sur les derniers chapitres. Je tiens à m'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée. Je tenais aussi à vous prévenir que je vais faire en sorte de les corriger pour rendre la lecture et la compréhension de l'histoire.

Merci aussi aux abonnés : _larosesurleau ; gaeelezjey ; Pims10; donatellobridou ; erika shoval ; misslaccro ; Romeila ; Nedwige Stew ;_ **& **_Lilie147_ pour vos reviews et votre fidélité **:3**

Merci aux nouveaux followers : _Dogywoman_ **&** _SleekSwans_ : j'espère pouvoir lire votre avis très bientôt **:3**

.

..

...

 **RÉPONSES** **AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :**

 _Pour ceux qui mettent des reviews en anonymes, pensez à mettre un pseudo pour que je puisse vous reconnaître et pour que vous puissiez lire votre réponse respective _**(:**

 **nini36 :** Merci pour ta review ! Je t'invite à dévorer ce chapitre haha. Je suis sûre que ta tête sera pleines d'hypothèses :D Tu as de la chance, je ne fais pas attendre mes lecteurs trop longtemps :) J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Mallliiiaa :** Merci pour ta review ! Si tu aimes mon histoire, tu dois donc aimer mon sadisme haha :P Heureusement que je ne te laisse pas attendre trop longtemps (: Au passage, merci d'avoir dit à LexiBell's33 que nous étions les deux meilleures auteures de fanfiction, ça fait vraiment plaisir :3 Eh ouais, l'arrogance d'Edward me plaît beaucoup ! J'ai fait exprès de décrire leur moment intime parce que c'était leur première fois. Tu verras pour les raisons, tu verras :P J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **val :** Merci pour ta review ! Je ne peux pas faire des surprises tout le temps. En général, j'essaye de poster quand je finis d'écrire un chapitre ou quand j'ai reçu la correction. J'ai beaucoup d'avance dans l'écriture mais je préfère ne pas faire n'importe quoi. Pour le comportement d'Edward, tu en sauras plus au fil des chapitres. Je ne peux rien te dire pour laisser durer le suspens. A toi d'enquêter :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Il m'énervait !

Être en colère contre son homme le jour de la Saint-Valentin ce n'était vraiment pas ma passion mais _putain_ , pourquoi était-il aussi têtu ? Je ne voyais pas en quoi c'était mal de sortir manger dans un restaurant pour fêter notre amour. Certes, il pouvait me sortir l'argument que ce genre d'évènement n'était que purement commercial mais bon sang, nous n'allions pas rester enfermés dans l'appartement, si ?

En réalité, je savais exactement pourquoi Monsieur ne voulait pas que l'on sorte. La discrétion encore et toujours la discrétion. Je m'insultais même mentalement pour avoir osé penser à rester discrets. Sauf qu'à la base, je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait ma demande trop au sérieux.

Il fallait vraiment que je me calme mais même faire le ménage trois fois dans tout l'appartement ne permit pas de faire redescendre la tension. Je l'aimais mais l'envie de l'égorger passait dans ma tête fréquemment depuis ce matin.

 _\- Je crois que l'appartement sent un peu trop la javel,_ intervint Emmett.

Je ne répondis rien, préférant me concentrer sur la serpillère que je passai _une fois encore_ dans le salon.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que mon frère a encore fait ?_

 _\- Tu n'as qu'à lui demander._

 _\- Ça va être un peu dur puisqu'il est parti._

 _\- Il est parti ? Ah non mais ça, c'est la meilleure ! Par contre, ça lui briserait les couilles de sortir avec moi juste pour cette journée que je commence sérieusement à détester !_

Il ne dit rien pendant un certain temps mais ne resta pas inerte pour autant puisqu'il s'empara de la serpillière, la posa contre le mur et posa ses mains sur mes épaules pour me parler.

 _\- Ne m'as-tu pas dit que vous vouliez rester discrets ?_

 _\- Si, et c'était mon idée au début mais je ne pensais pas qu'il refuserait de sortir avec moi en amoureux. Il refuse même de me tenir la main dans la rue ou que je touche sa cuisse dans la voiture ! Il devient parano avec cette histoire de discrétion !_

 _\- Il ne faut pas que tu lui en veuilles. Il veut faire les choses bien._

 _\- Ok, il veut faire les choses bien mais franchement, personne ne peut voir ma main sur sa cuisse dans la voiture quand même ! En plus, à part toi, personne n'est au courant de notre relation. Je suis donc obligée de me priver de sa présence._

Puis, je me mis soudainement à pleurer comme une misérable madeleine. Je me sentais ridicule mais j'en avais simplement marre de cette situation.

Emmett me prit dans ses bras, m'entraînant à pleurer davantage. Finalement, je ne regrettais pas qu'il soit au courant depuis deux semaines maintenant. Au moins, je pouvais parler avec lui sans aucune réserve et ainsi, écouter ses conseils même s'il était plus doué pour me faire rire dans des situations comme celles-ci.

 _\- J'ai peur …_

 _\- De quoi as-tu peur ?_

 _\- Qu'il se lasse de moi._

 _\- Mon frère a toujours été dingue de toi. Jamais il ne se lassera._

 _\- Mais j'ai l'impression que la discrétion que nous nous sommes imposés nous éloigne plus qu'autre chose. C'est dingue … Il me manquait beaucoup moins lorsque nous n'étions pas ensemble._

Il soupira lourdement, m'incita à m'asseoir sur le canapé, s'installa à mes côtés et passa un bras protecteur sur mes épaules.

 _\- T'a-t-il dit les réelles raisons qui l'ont poussé à te quitter ?_ me demanda-t-il.

 _\- Euh … il m'a dit qu'il devait partir étudier à Harvard mais si tu me poses la question, je suppose qu'il ne m'a pas tout dit …_

Cette situation commençait à me faire flipper. Qu'est-ce qu'Edward ne m'avait pas dit à propos de notre rupture ? Qu'étais-je censée savoir ? Était-il parti pour une autre fille ? J'avais du mal à croire cette hypothèse mais, je ne pouvais pas la nier tant qu'Emmett ne m'aura pas apporté les explications dont j'avais besoin.

 _\- Je ne peux pas me permettre de tout te raconter parce que j'ai promis à Edward de ne rien dire._

 _\- Je comprends …_ dis-je, déçue.

 _\- En tant que grand frère, je me dois de le défendre. Il ne faut pas tu lui en veuille car son comportement n'est pas lié au fait qu'il ne t'aime pas ou qu'il a honte de toi. Mon frère est dingue de toi._

 _\- Mais alors pourquoi ?_

 _\- Il veut te protéger._

 _\- Me protéger mais de quoi ? De qui ?_

 _\- Bella, s'il te plaît, ne pose pas plus de question. Edward t'en parlera lui-même._

J'hochai la tête, déçue de ne pas en savoir plus sur le comportement de mon petit-ami. Mais, d'un autre côté, Emmett avait raison. Aurais-je apprécié qu'Edward aille voir un ami à moi pour connaître mon passé ? Sûrement pas, non. Il m'avait respecté et avait patienté alors je me devais de faire cet effort-là pour lui. Je m'en voudrai certainement de l'avoir engueulé ce matin …

 _\- Toute façon, je l'aime comme une folle alors je vais arrêter de lui en vouloir dès qu'il franchira la porte,_ dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Mon ami rit et m'embrassa sur la joue.

 _\- Ça te dit, on sort tous les deux ? Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour trouver un cadeau pour Rosalie car je n'ai toujours rien acheté et je suis en panique totale parce que nous allons dîner au restaurant ce soir._

 _\- Tu comptes lui acheter quoi ?_

Il me regarda avec ses yeux de cocker à la fois craintif et rempli d'espoir. J'haussai les épaules pour lui faire comprendre que je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir puis récoltai un soupir las de sa part.

 _\- Je voulais la demander en mariage._

 _\- Tu veux que je te donne mon avis ?_

 _\- Je t'écoute,_ dit-il, craintif.

 _\- Je trouve que c'est un peu kitch de demander sa femme en mariage le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Ce n'est pas du tout original et tous les couples le font. Ça enlève l'effet de surprise._

 _\- Tu me conseilles de faire comment ?_

 _\- Attends encore un mois ou deux et prépare ta demande dans un lieu original. Un endroit où elle adorerait aller sans te faire griller. Il faut que ce soit avant tout une surprise. Tu comprends ?_

Il hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Je pouvais aisément deviner que sa tête était remplie de questions en tout genre et qu'il essayait de trouver un lieu idéal et original.

 _\- Tu y arriveras, j'en suis certaine._

 _\- Avoir des conseils d'un homme et d'une femme par rapport à la demande en mariage c'est assez différent quand même,_ marmonna-t-il.

 _\- Tu en as parlé à Edward ?_

 _\- Evidemment puisque je compte sur lui pour être mon témoin._

 _\- Que t'a-t-il dit ?_

 _\- Il m'a frappé sur l'épaule pour me féliciter. Il m'a dit que je n'avais pas à flipper alors que toi, tu es plus concentrée sur les détails mais en même temps, qui mieux qu'une femme peut me conseiller à propos de la demande idéale, hum ?_

 _\- Tu as raison,_ répondis-je en souriant.

Nous continuâmes à discuter de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett réussisse à me convaincre de l'accompagner pour sortir. J'étais contente de passer un moment avec mon ami, rien que nous deux. Ça faisait longtemps …

Nous nous rendîmes au centre commercial le plus proche où nous fîmes toutes les bijouteries. Emmett voulait absolument acheter la bague de fiançailles avant que Rosalie ne se rende compte de l'absence de celle qu'il lui avait empruntée. Parce qu'évidemment, il avait pris celle qu'elle préférait.

Lorsque nous trouvâmes la bague idéale, Emmett était aux anges. Il avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, déblatérait des paroles aussi incompréhensibles que les autres et ne cessait de regarder le petit écrin rouge qu'il tenait fièrement dans sa main.

Il était vraiment mignon à se comporter ainsi et franchement, ce n'était pas l'Emmett fier d'être un homme dont la virilité ne pouvait pas être atteinte. D'humeur taquine, je décidai de jouer sur la corde sensible.

 _\- Tu as fini de te comporter comme une fille ?_

Ma question le fit immédiatement réagir. Il rangea l'écrin dans sa veste et reprit un air sérieux, comme si de rien n'était. Je m'arrêtai soudainement de marcher pour éclater de rire. Il était vraiment unique mon ami et qu'est-ce que je l'adorais !

 _\- Si tu dis à un de mes frères ou même à Rose que tu m'as vu comme ça, je me vengerai !_

 _\- Ah oui et comment ?_

Un sourire malicieux vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres et il me regarda en haussant les sourcils. Je plissai des yeux pour comprendre où il voulait en venir avant d'avoir un flash sur nos années lycée. Non, il ne va pas oser ?

 _\- Emmett, tu n'oseras pas !_

 _\- C'est mal me connaître !_

Vrai. Quand Emmett promettait de se venger, il ne le faisait pas à moitié. J'avais dû en faire plusieurs fois les frais. La fratrie Cullen aimait aller jusqu'au bout de leur vengeance et je savais ce que c'était d'en être la victime.

 _\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me trahir !_

 _\- J'ai gardé le secret pendant toutes ces années alors si tu me promets que tu ne diras rien, je continuerais de tenir ma promesse._

Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel.

 _\- De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais prévu de lâcher la bombe,_ marmonnai-je en reprenant la marche.

 _\- Ne te fous pas de moi, Swan._

 _\- Je te rappelle que je fais un petit peu la gueule à ton frère et que je ne suis pas proche de ta copine. Ton secret sera en sécurité._

 _\- Et jusqu'à quand hein ? Jusqu'à ce que tu sautes sur mon frère pour …_

Je tapai sa tête pour le faire taire. Il fit mine d'avoir mal et bouda comme un enfant en bas âge.

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes détails sordides, Bébé Emmett._

 _\- Tiens, ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas donné ce surnom,_ râla-t-il.

Je souris en me souvenant de ce jour où je l'avais appelé ainsi pour la première fois. C'était avant qu'Edward et moi officialisions notre relation bien que j'avais été persuadée que la fratrie Cullen était au courant mais, passons. Il me semble que nous faisions un barbecue sur la plage de la Push, près de Forks. Il ne faisait pas très chaud ce soir-là alors nous nous étions blottis dans une couverture et nous mangions des marshmallows fondus.

A l'époque, Emmett avait une petite-amie qui s'appelait Audrey. Une gentille fille mais peut-être un peu trop timide et réservée pour un homme comme lui. Elle était très gentille. Evidemment, des soirées comme celle-là finissaient toujours en « Action ou Vérité » avec un verre d'alcool que nous devions boire à chaque fois que nous ne souhaitions pas répondre. Emmett devait faire un bras de fer avec mon petit-ami. Tout le monde était persuadé qu'il gagnerait parce qu'il avait nettement plus de force que son adversaire mais en fin de compte, il avait perdu. Son âme de mauvais perdant l'entraîna à bouder toute la soirée. Le surnom de « Bébé Emmett » était sorti tout seul mais avait fait rire tout le monde sauf le principal concerné.

 _\- Je trouve ce surnom très mignon mais ne t'en fais pas, je le garde pour moi. Rosalie n'en saura rien._

 _\- Je te remercie de ce geste très honorable._

Nous continuâmes à nous promener dans les rues de Chicago puis nous nous arrêtâmes dans un Starbucks pour prendre un café corsé et un muffin aux myrtilles pour lui et un cappuccino sucré et un gâteau au chocolat pour moi. Aucun de nous ne parla pendant la dégustation de notre gourmandise, laissant un silence pesant s'installer.

 _\- Dis, comment c'était de vivre dans la rue ?_ me demanda-t-il soudainement.

J'haussai les épaules, un peu surprise par sa question. Mon regard se reporta sur vers l'extérieur, me remémorant des images de cette vie où je n'étais plus moi-même.

 _\- C'était différent._

 _\- Je m'en doute mais comment c'était réellement ?_

 _\- Franchement Emmett, je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Vivre dans la rue n'est souhaitable pour personne surtout lorsque l'on se retrouve seule. La mort de mes parents a fait que, je n'ai pas eu le choix d'être sans-abri … C'est arrivé si brusquement …_

 _\- Tu leur en veux ?_

Je le regardai dans les yeux, me posant mentalement la même question. Est-ce que je leur en voulais ? Je lui aurais répondu par la négative si j'avais été mise au courant de cette dette dont le montant dépassait les milliers de dollars. J'aurais tout fait pour travailler et les aider à la rembourser mais au lieu de cela, ils m'avaient laissée dans l'ignorance.

 _\- Une partie de moi ne peut pas leur en vouloir parce qu'ils ont vraiment tout fait pour que je suive mes études à Dartmouth mais une autre leur en veut pour ne pas m'avoir tenue au courant. Je suppose qu'ils voulaient me protéger mais je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que je ne connais pas tout de cette histoire. Comment ont-ils fait pour avoir une dette aussi importante ?_

 _\- A combien s'élève-t-elle ?_

 _\- J'n'en sais rien … Je me souviens juste de tous ces chiffres que l'huissier m'avait montré. La vente de la maison et de tous mes biens n'a servi strictement à rien. C'était comme si j'enlevais un grain de sable sur une plage._

Il ne répondit rien mais je pus voir grâce à la ride entre ses sourcils qu'il réfléchissait. Je bus une gorgée de mon cappuccino et mangeai un bout de mon gâteau en attendant que mon ami me fasse part de sa petite analyse.

 _\- Tu penses qu'ils sont vraiment morts ?_

 _\- Il n'y a aucun doute sur leurs morts puisque je suis allée à l'enterrement._

 _\- Excuse-moi d'avoir posé cette question._

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave._

Je pris une goulée d'air et repris :

 _\- Où voulais-tu en venir ?_

 _\- Si comme tu dis, le montant de la dette était trop important, je me demande s'ils ne se sont pas suicidés ou qu'ils sont partis pour éviter de payer._

Je déglutis et avalai difficilement ma salive.

 _\- Ça voudrait dire qu'ils … qu'ils m'ont abandonnée ?_ l'interrogeai-je les larmes aux yeux.

 _\- Ce n'est qu'une supposition mais je sais que les médias regorgent de couples qui se suicident ou qui s'enfuient à cause d'une dette trop importante …_

 _\- Je n'y avais jamais pensé …_ soufflai-je en regardant mon gobelet.

Bizarrement, les propos d'Emmett semblaient éclaircir une zone qui était restée bien trop sombre depuis la mort de mes parents. Ne seraient-ils pas morts d'un accident de voiture ? En général, les gens ne se suicidaient pas de cette manière, ils …

 _\- Emmett ?_

Il releva la tête pour me regarder avec inquiétude.

 _\- Serait-il possible qu'ils soient partis pour m'abandonner et qu'ils aient été tués dans un accident de voiture ?_

 _\- Cette piste n'est pas à mettre de côté et si tu veux, je peux t'aider à résoudre cette affaire._

 _\- Comment ?_

 _\- Je connais des amis qui pourront m'aider à faire ces recherches._

 _\- Tu serais prêt à faire cela pour moi ?_

 _\- Tu es mon amie,_ dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Touchée, je laissai mes larmes couler tandis qu'il posa sa main sur la mienne pour me témoigner de son soutien. Aborder le sujet de mes parents était très dur mais, faire des recherches parce que leur disparition n'était pas claire, était encore pire. Intérieurement, je savais que j'approchais _enfin_ de la vérité.

 _\- Tu veux rentrer ?_

 _\- Je pense que c'est mieux. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout cela et puis, tu dois aller te préparer pour retrouver Rosalie._

 _\- J'ai encore quelques heures devant moi._

 _\- Il vaut mieux que tu sois le plus beau lorsque tu iras la chercher à son travail._

 _\- Tu es certaine que ça va lui plaire ?_

 _\- Que tu la surprennes au travail ? Bien sûr, ça ne peut que lui plaire !_

 _\- Rosalie ne se sera pas préparée et elle a horreur de garder sa tenue de travail pour sortir._

 _\- Tu ne pouvais pas me dire ça plus tôt ?_ râlai-je.

Nous avions tout planifié et Monsieur venait de me dire qu'il avait omis un détail important. Au moins, il avait trouvé le moyen de me faire oublier notre dernière conversation.

 _\- Je m'en occupe. En attendant, rentrons et fais-moi confiance._

Il ronchonna, insista pour savoir ce que j'avais prévu mais constatant que je ne lui dirais rien, il abandonna en boudant. J'avais parfois du mal à croire qu'il était un homme qui approchait de la trentaine tellement il se comportait comme un enfant.

Lorsque nous rentrâmes, Edward n'était toujours pas revenu. Il était encore à son bureau et cela me fit un peu mal. Heureusement qu'il y avait la soirée de Rosalie et Emmett dont je pouvais m'occuper. Je vivrai la Saint-Valentin à travers leur bonheur …

Après avoir poussé Emmett dans sa chambre pour qu'il daigne se préparer, je profitai qu'il soit dans la douche pour entrer dans son dressing. Je pris note de la taille de Rosalie et repartis au centre commercial pour lui trouver la tenue idéale. Je connaissais à peu près ses goûts et je savais qu'elle adorait être en mode « femme fatale ».

Je me rendis ensuite à l'adresse de son bureau que j'avais demandé à un Emmett en panique, j'entrai dans l'agence et déposai le paquet à l'accueil pour le faire passer à Rosalie. Je soupirai un bon coup lorsque je pris l'énième taxi de la journée et rentrai définitivement à la maison.

 _A la maison ?_ pensai-je en refermant la porte de ma chambre derrière moi.

Edward tenait à ce que je me sente chez moi dans son appartement et au début, c'était un peu difficile mais cela faisait deux mois qu'il m'avait recueillie. J'étais bien ici et pour moi, c'était ma maison. De toute façon, si je lui disais le contraire, il me contredirait aussitôt.

Je sursautai lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte alors que j'étais allongée sur le ventre, la tête profondément enfoncée dans mon oreiller.

 _\- Bella ?_

 _\- Quoi ?_ grommelai-je.

 _\- Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour nous, ce soir._

 _\- Tu ignores ce que j'ai fait avec Rosalie._

 _\- M'en fous, tu m'as dit de te faire confiance._

Je me retournai et m'assis en tailleur au milieu de mon lit. Habillé dans son costume bleu-marine, sa chemise blanche et sa cravate bordeaux, Emmett était un bel homme. Bon, pas aussi beau que son frère mais je comprenais pour quelles raisons les filles craquaient pour lui. Et la longue robe rouge que j'avais achetée pour Rosalie allait le rendre totalement dingue.

 _\- Tu es sûr de pouvoir réellement me faire confiance, Emmett ? Qui te dit que je ne suis pas allée voir Rosalie pour lui balancer le plan que tu as prévu pour ce soir ?_

 _\- Tu n'es pas comme ça, Bella. Inutile d'essayer de me faire paniquer._

Je souris amicalement et lui répondis :

 _\- Tu as raison et j'espère que votre soirée se déroulera bien en dépit de la mienne qui n'a toujours pas commencé._

 _\- Tu dis que je panique mais tu es pire que moi._

 _\- Les filles paniquent tout le temps, c'est différent,_ rétorquai-je en tirant la langue.

Il rit.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, il sera là._

J'haussai les épaules, croyant de moins en moins à l'arrivée surprise de mon amoureux. Il était quand même plus de vingt heures passées. Je commençai un peu à m'inquiéter … Est-ce que notre dispute de ce matin l'avait dissuadé de venir me rejoindre ? Peut-être y étais-je allée un peu fort … La conversation que j'avais eue avec Emmett devrait me rassurer mais ce fut tout le contraire.

Emmett vint me remercier en embrassant mon crâne et s'éclipsa le sourire aux lèvres. Je soupirai lourdement et me laissai tomber sur le matelas en adoptant la position de l'étoile de mer. Le plafond fut autant intéressant qu'un film au cinéma.

Bien décidée à ne pas gâcher ma soirée, je me levai du lit et descendis au rez-de-chaussée où je trouvai Pearl en train de dormir au coin de la cheminée. Elle adorait cet endroit plus que la couverture qui lui servait de panier puisque maintenant, elle passait ses nuits devant. J'avais donc été obligée de mettre ses deux gamelles d'eau et de nourriture à cet endroit pour qu'elle ne soit pas obligée de remonter dans ma chambre.

Je vins la caresser sur la tête et déposai un baiser entre ses oreilles. Elle ronchonna et bougea légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Je souris et la laissai dormir. Elle aussi, elle était heureuse ici.

Je me figeai en me retournant face à la salle à manger. Ma surprise était telle que je n'arrivais même pas à faire le moindre geste. Comment est-ce que j'avais fait pour ne pas voir ça ?

Une table était dressée au milieu de la pièce, recouverte d'une nappe rouge cerise et décorée par des bougies parfumées aux fruits rouges. Deux assiettes noires et des couverts en argent scintillaient. Une bouteille de vin blanc était sagement posée dans un seau à champagne. J'avais vraiment l'impression de rêver mais à force de me pincer, il fallait bien que je me rende à l'évidence : tout était réel.

Je sursautai en sentant deux bras autour de ma taille et des lèvres se déposer au creux de mon cou. Encore sous le choc de la surprise qu'il m'avait préparé, je ne réagis pas à ses baisers. Je compris immédiatement qu'Emmett était au courant de la mascarade parce qu'il était clair que mon homme n'avait pas pu tout préparer après le départ de son frère. Mais lui en voulais-je ? Certainement pas. Après tout, j'avais ma soirée de Saint-Valentin.

 _\- Pardonnez-moi pour le retard Mademoiselle Swan mais j'avais quelques détails à préparer._

Il continua à me parsemer de baisers et cette fois-ci, mon corps lui répondit en frissonnant de plaisir. Ses mains progressèrent vers mon bas-ventre mais je le stoppai à temps.

 _\- Attends,_ dis-je en me retournant, _je porte un vulgaire jean et un t-shirt dégueulasse. Laisse-moi me préparer._

Il sourit et fonça sur mes lèvres comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je gémis sous l'effet de surprise. Il prit mon visage en coupe pour m'empêcher de me défiler mais avec un baiser pareil pourquoi voudrais-je y couper court ?

Dans ce baiser, je pouvais voir toute la frustration et l'amour qu'il y mettait et nom de Dieu, j'étais prête à le déshabiller sur place mais ce n'était pas en étant habillée comme un sac que je désirais le séduire. Il fallait vraiment que je me batte avec ma libido pour ne pas céder.

 _\- Hum, chéri …_ dis-je contre ses lèvres.

Il plongea la tête dans mon cou arrivant presque à me faire perdre tous mes moyens.

 _\- Je n'aime pas quand on se dispute._

 _\- Moi non plus mais tu sais très bien pourquoi._

Il releva la tête et me regarda intensément.

 _\- Je veux faire les choses bien avec toi. Je ne veux plus faire d'erreur._

 _\- Mais Edward, tu fais déjà les choses bien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter et quant aux erreurs, la seule que tu fais est de me rejeter lorsque je veux te prendre la main dans la rue ou te toucher dans la voiture parce que tu tiens à notre discrétion. J'ai ce besoin-là mais si ça te dérange que je te touche, dis-le moi et j'arrêterai …_

S'il me répondait d'arrêter tout contact en public sous prétexte que ça le gênait, j'aurais dû mal à l'accepter mais pour lui et parce que je l'aimais, j'étais prête à faire ces efforts-là. Tant qu'il me respectait et qu'il ne se comportait pas comme un célibataire, cette concession serait moins dure à supporter.

« _Il est dingue de toi_ », tels avaient été les mots d'Emmett et je voulais le croire. Je voyais ô combien il m'aimait dans ses yeux topaze mais je ne comprenais toujours pas pour quelle raison il voulait me protéger …

 _\- Ne pas te toucher me rend dingue …_

 _\- Ton frère m'a dit que tu voulais me protéger mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi …_

Il soupira lourdement mais ne me répondit pas. Je décidai de prendre les devants et de lui avouer ce que j'attendais de lui, histoire de l'encourager à se confier.

 _\- Edward, je sais que j'ai été la première à te proposer la discrétion pour aller doucement, pour ne pas nous brusquer mais, et même si nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, je n'aime plus trop cette situation. Tu veux me protéger, ok, fais comme tu le sens mais je ne vais pas te cacher que ce que je veux c'est toi, entièrement. Je veux pouvoir me balader dans la rue en te tenant la main, je veux pouvoir t'embrasser pour rendre jalouse toutes ces femmes qui rêvent d'être à ma place et enfin, je veux montrer au monde entier que j'ai retrouvé mon homme après huit ans de séparation._

Il ne dit rien mais me fixa longuement. Son regard vert scintillait et je pouvais deviner qu'il était touché par mes mots. Cependant, le temps qu'il mettait à faire un petit signe de vie commençait à être un petit peu inquiétant …

Ma conscience leva les yeux au ciel mentalement pour faire taire les inquiétudes minables qui n'avaient rien à faire là. Je devais prendre en compte les paroles d'Emmett au sujet de mon amoureux et faire plus confiance sur ses sentiments. Je n'avais pas à avoir peur.

 _\- Je te parlerai mais pas ce soir._

Je m'apprêtai à répliquer mais fut stoppée par son index qui se posa sur mes lèvres.

 _\- Ce soir, est notre soirée. Je te promets que l'on en parlera plus tard._

 _\- D'accord._

 _\- Va te préparer,_ dit-il en m'embrassant chastement, _nous dînerons et je t'emmènerai quelque part._

 _\- Je me dépêche._

Il me vola un énième baiser et me permit de m'éclipser dans ma chambre. C'est une fois que je fus à l'intérieur que je lâchai un cri de joie puis mordillai la lèvre inférieure, ignorant quelle tenue idéale je pourrais porter.

En me regardant dans le miroir, je me souvins de notre première et unique Saint-Valentin. J'avais toujours été une véritable fleur bleue en matière de romantisme. Mais à bien y penser, je l'avais été uniquement avec Edward mais cela me paraissait logique puisqu'il n'y avait eu que lui. Concernant mes amants de la fac, ce n'était que du sexe, rien de plus, rien de moins. Je n'avais pas ressenti l'envie de m'attacher à un homme à cette époque-là.

Il fallait que je me dépêche de me préparer et ne pas le faire trop attendre. Bon, je n'avais jamais été ce genre de fille à passer des heures dans la salle de bain mais maintenant que j'étais une femme et que j'étais en couple, il fallait que je mette toutes les cartes en main pour lui plaire et le séduire.

Je filai sous la douche, appliquai un gel douche aux fruits rouges – Il aimait beaucoup ce parfum – mais ne pris pas la peine de me laver les cheveux puis que je l'avais fait ce matin. Je sortis, m'enroulai dans une serviette et parcourus mon dressing. Une petite robe bleue nuit attira mon attention. En revanche, j'étais persuadée qu'elle ne m'appartenait pas. Je fronçai les sourcils lorsque je vis un petit mot épinglé sur le col, m'en emparai et le lus :

« _L'ingrédient parfait pour une soirée parfaite. Edward_ ».

Je souris et rougis comme un coquelicot face à ce mot. Edward avait tout planifié et je n'avais rien remarqué. J'avais passé ma journée à lui en vouloir, à me poser des questions concernant notre séparation alors qu'il avait fait tous ces efforts pour me faire plaisir. Et puis, maintenant que nous avions un peu discuté, il était temps de passer une bonne soirée en sa compagnie.

Je m'emparai de la robe, d'une paire de collants avec des motifs et des escarpins noirs laqués que je m'étais permis d'acheter il y a peu. Il fallait que je m'habitue à nouveau à porter ces merveilles et ce soir, était la bonne occasion. Je pris également une paire de ballerines que je mis dans mon sac, juste au cas où.

Lorsque je fus habillée, coiffée, maquillée et parfumée, je jetai un œil à mon réveil et constatai que j'avais été plus longue que prévu. Je priai intérieurement pour qu'il soit satisfait du résultat parce que dans le miroir, je me trouvais plutôt jolie mais son avis pouvait être très différent. L'avantage était qu'il avait choisi la robe. J'étais donc protégée de ce côté-là.

En descendant les escaliers, je ne fus pas surpris de voir mon amoureux m'attendre avec un sourire ravageur. Je fus indéniablement attirée par ses yeux verts étincelants. Il était diablement beau dans son costume trois pièces gris perle et sa chemine blanche.

Il attrapa ma main et me colla contre son torse. Je sentis son souffle dans mon cou puis vers mon oreille. Il ne m'embrassa pas et j'avais tellement l'habitude qu'il le fasse que j'arrivais à en être frustrée.

 _\- J'espère que ton aversion pour les surprises n'est plus d'actualité parce que je ne vais pas prendre le risque de changer mes plans,_ me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Je souris et rougis de plus belle. Je n'avais jamais aimé qu'il me fasse des surprises parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il dépense de l'argent pour moi. Sa famille était plus aisée que la mienne alors j'étais incroyablement gênée quand il m'offrait un bijou ou même un livre. Je ne l'aimais pas pour ses cadeaux mais pour ce qu'il était.

Il m'emmena jusqu'à la table soigneusement dressée, me tira la chaise pour m'aider à m'installer puis, il fit le tour et se retrouva en face de moi. Ce n'était pas un dîner aux chandelles dans un restaurant mais je n'en étais pas moins comblée. Il m'en fallait peu pour être heureuse. Tant que j'étais à ses côtés.

 _\- Champagne ?_ me demanda-t-il.

 _\- Avec plaisir,_ répondis-je en souriant.

A cet instant précis, je ne voulais qu'une chose : traverser la table et me jeter sur ses lèvres tentatrices. Nous avions été à deux doigts de faire l'amour avant de dîner et j'avais réussi à résister. Je ne devais donc en aucun cas, céder maintenant.

Nous dînâmes ainsi pendant une partie de la soirée. Chacun de nous tentait de séduire l'autre sans se quitter du regard. Nous avions parlé, bien sûr mais nous avions été rapidement distraits.

En tout cas, le traiteur s'était surpassé avec ce repas hawaïen. La salade aux morceaux d'ananas et le poulet m'avaient fait voyager vers cet archipel paradisiaque. Pour le dessert, Edward s'était chargé de cuisiner un délicieux gâteau au chocolat fondant au caramel. Tout avait été succulent.

 _\- Tu es prête à partir ?_

 _\- Partir ?_

 _\- Je t'ai dit que j'allais t'emmener quelque part,_ rétorqua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Sa voix était un appel au sexe.

 _\- J'ai hâte de voir ça,_ dis-je en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

Je le vis inspirer avec force, me rendant fière de l'effet que je produisais chez lui. Il se leva de table, s'empara de ma main pour m'aider à faire de même, me colla contre lui et déposa un baiser en-dessous de mon oreille. Mon corps, lui, fut recouvert de frissons.

Ensuite, il m'aida à enfiler mon manteau, une écharpe et une paire de gants. J'avais l'impression d'être une enfant en le voyant s'occuper de moi ainsi et pourtant, j'aimais cela. C'était terriblement mignon. Il prit ma main, m'entraîna dans l'ascenseur puis, à l'extérieur, là où l'hiver grondait encore.

Il me banda les yeux pendant tout le trajet. C'était relativement inconfortable de ne rien voir mais je ne râlai pas. Je tentai plutôt d'arracher les vers du nez d'Edward pour qu'il laisse échapper ne serait-ce qu'un micro détail. J'avais beau lui dire qu'un mot me suffirait, il préféra se murer dans le silence, me forçant à abandonner.

Puis, vint le moment où il me fit faire quelques pas, monter une marche et enfin, il me demanda de m'arrêter. Il se plaça derrière moi, dénoua le masque et le fit disparaître. Dire que j'avais été choquée lorsque j'avais vu le petit yacht soigneusement décoré, était un euphémisme.

 _\- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, mon amour,_ me dit-il en embrassant mon cou.

 _\- Tu as préparé ça pendant toute la journée ?_

 _\- Emmett m'a aidé à te distraire. Il ne fallait surtout pas que tu devines mes attentions._

 _\- Le fourbe,_ grognai-je, le faisant rire.

 _\- Après cette soirée, je voudrais officialiser notre relation._

Touchée, je tentai de me tourner mais il ne sembla pas d'accord avec moi puisqu'il me tint fermement contre son torse. Son souffle contre mon cou et malgré l'épaisse écharpe que je portais, mon corps réagissait automatiquement à sa présence.

 _\- Notre dispute de ce matin et ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure m'ont fait réfléchir et ce soir, je veux pouvoir te garder pour moi tout seul jusqu'à demain où notre relation sera connue de tous mais je continuerai de te protéger._

Je tournai ma tête pour le regarder et l'embrassai tendrement, totalement conquise. Je n'avais pas voulu le forcer à officialiser mais j'avouais ne pas regretter de l'y avoir poussé. En ce qui concernait son envie de me protéger, j'en découvrirai les raisons le moment venu …

 _\- Si Mademoiselle veut bien monter,_ me dit-il en me montrant le pont.

Je me laissai guider à l'intérieur du yacht qui était vraiment à couper le souffle. J'étais un peu mal à l'aise avec autant de luxe car même son appartement conservait cet aspect de simplicité. Cependant, n'ayant pas envie de gâcher notre soirée par mes manières, je préférais en profiter un maximum.

Après être restés de longues minutes sur le pont avant du yacht, Edward, désireux de garder le contrôle, m'emmena à l'étage en-dessous pour me montrer la suite parentale. Je compris alors que nous allions passer la nuit ici. j'étais déjà excitée de me perdre dans ses bras forts et protecteurs.

Ce soir-là, il me fit l'amour. La première fois, il privilégia la douceur et les caresses puis la seconde fois, il me fit grimper aux rideaux et m'emmena au-delà du septième ciel en me possédant plus sauvagement. J'avais d'ailleurs était ravie que l'équipage soit parti pour me permettre d'exprimer mon plaisir sans aucune retenue.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Edward veut protéger sa belle mais de qui ? En plus, Emmett est au courant de tout ... J'ai glissé quelques indices à ce propos et aussi concernant les parents de Bella, vous en pensez quoi ?

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Impressionnez-moi avec vos hypothèses. Je suis sûre que vous en avez pleins !

 **IMPORTANT :** Mon ordinateur part demain en réparation. Je ne sais pas quand je reverrai mon bébé donc par conséquent, la publication du nouveau chapitre ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Sauf si l'informaticien trouve règle rapidement le problème.

 **A très bientôt !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

J'ai pu récupérer mon ordinateur pour ce week-end avant de le repasser à mon informaticien. J'en profite donc pour poster ce chapitre. L'avantage d'être en panne d'ordi est que j'ai pu en finir un, m'emmenant droit vers la fin de l'histoire (ne vous en faites pas, je n'y suis pas encore). Merci à ma correctrice pour ses précieux conseils et son travail formidable.

 **IMPORTANT :** Mon ordinateur repart lundi en réparation. La réinstallation de mon système d'exploitation est nécessaire pour remettre mon bébé en forme (put*n de virus). Il faudra attendre la fin de la semaine prochaine maximum pour lire le nouveau chapitre.

Petite parenthèse : J'ai noté quelques incohérences sur les derniers chapitres. Je tiens à m'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée. Je tenais aussi à vous prévenir que je vais faire en sorte de les corriger pour rendre la lecture et la compréhension de l'histoire.

Merci aussi aux abonnés : _larosesurleau ; gaeelezjey ; oliveronica cullen massen ; Nash-elle ; lysblanche ; Phanie Sutter ; nini36 ; HardwickBella ; donatellobridou ; erika shoval ; misslaccro ; Romeila ; Nedwige Stew ;_ **& **_Lilie147_ pour vos reviews et votre fidélité **:3**

Merci aux nouveaux followers : _elodyyyyy_ _; Mione7142 ; choupiechou_ **& **_lysblanche_ : j'espère pouvoir lire votre avis très bientôt **:3**

.

..

...

 **RÉPONSES** **AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :**

 _Pour ceux qui mettent des reviews en anonymes, pensez à mettre un pseudo pour que je puisse vous reconnaître et pour que vous puissiez lire votre réponse respective _**(:**

 **Momo 6** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Je t'invite à lire ce chapitre si tu souhaites en savoir un tout petit peu plus sur les raisons d'Edward de vouloir protéger Bella. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Berenice** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Eh bien non, je ne suis pas du genre à tout révéler d'un coup haha. J'aime taquiner mes lecteurs avec le suspens mais ne t'en ronge pas les ongles pour autant hein :P Tu as eu de la chance d'avoir deux chapitres d'un coup même si pour celui-ci, tu as dû attendre comme tout le monde haha :P J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Pouillie** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Toujours des secrets :P J'ai toujours aimé construire des personnages complexes donc avec mes histoires, tu n'es pas à l'abris de ne pas pouvoir tous les saisir :P J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Malllliia** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Je laisse toujours des indices, de partout, partout, partout. Après, il suffit d'avoir l'œil :P Je n'aime pas laisser des indices trop logiques au risque de compromettre mon suspens et mon sadisme au passage. Ouais, Edward, tu ne l'aimes pas mais peut-être qu'il remontera dans ton estime, qui sait ? Lexi et moi avions échangés des messages à propos des insultes qu'elle a reçu et elle m'a parlée d'une lectrice qui avait dit que nous étions les deux meilleurs auteurs du site. Elle m'a envoyé ta review :) Je réponds aux reviews parce que je trouve cela respectueux de le faire aux lecteurs qui prennent le temps de laisser leurs avis. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **val** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Je t'invite à lire ce chapitre si tu souhaites en savoir un tout petit peu plus sur les raisons d'Edward de vouloir protéger Bella. Je laisse toujours des indices, de partout, partout, partout. Après, il suffit d'avoir l'œil :P Mon informaticien est fortiche comme tu dis même s'il retourne entre ses mains de professionnels encore quelques jours. Autant qu'il soit en parfait état pour me laisser martyriser son clavier haha. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **phani** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Hum, hum, hypothèse importante. Reste à voir si elle se confirmera dans ce chapitre ... Ah, je vois que tu commences à me cerner haha :P Il va falloir que je change de méthode (ou pas). T'inquiète pas, mon ordi est entre de bonnes mains ! J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire entre, voir les parents Cullen débarqués à l'improviste, ne pas voir son chéri de la journée ou le revoir revenir accompagné de son ex … En fait, je crois que je préférerais être insultée par Esmée et Alice plutôt que d'être en compagnie d'Angela …

D'après Emmett, ils avaient l'habitude – puisqu'ils vivaient tous à Chicago – pour quelques grands matchs, de se retrouver ici. Et ce soir, c'était baseball…Mais quelque chose me disait qu'ils n'étaient pas tous là pour les mêmes raisons. La preuve : l'ex de mon chéri présente au beau milieu de notre salon !

Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Depuis quand il l'appréciait ? Il avait pourtant été clair au téléphone, l'autre jour, lorsqu'il voulait ne plus la revoir alors pourquoi revenir avec elle ? L'avait-il emmenée ici ? Dans sa voiture ? Je n'y comprenais plus rien et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de m'énerver devant les parents Cullen.

Hier, Edward m'avait fait part de son envie d'officialiser mais comment mettre notre projet à exécution s'il était absent toute la journée ? Le seul point positif pour le moment avait été mon réveil dans ses bras. Le reste avait été décevant. Du coup, j'ignorais quand et comment il souhaitait mettre au courant sa famille de notre relation. Je n'avais donc pas le choix et devais dissimuler ma jalousie en attendant le feu vert.

 _\- Tu dois être la nouvelle colocataire,_ me salua Angela en tendant sa main.

Euh, avais-je réellement envie de la serrer ?

 _Franchement ?_ _Non,_ pensais-je.

Je croisai le regard d'Edward qui me demanda silencieusement de faire un effort, ce que je fis contre mon gré. Il se foutait de moi en me demandant cela ? Souhaitait-il que je devienne la meilleure amie de son ex ? De celle qui avait partagé sa vie pendant six mois ? Il pourrait au moins avoir la décence de me présenter comme sa petite-amie !

 _\- Comment tu t'appelles déjà ?_

 _\- Bella,_ répondis-je sèchement.

 _\- Angela, je suis la copine d'Edward._

 _\- La copine ?_ demandai-je faussement curieuse.

Je me tournai vers Edward mais ce dernier discutait avec son père devant le match de baseball retransmis à la télé…peut-être n'avait-il pas entendu, même si la voix nasillarde d'Angela se faisait clairement entendre… Je savais que je devais lui laisser le bénéfice du doute mais je commençais à le cerner et je n'aimais pas son comportement différent en présence de sa famille. Avait-il peur d'avouer notre relation ? avait-il honte de moi ? de nous ?

A présent, nous étions entre filles, Esmée étant partie chercher je ne sais quoi en cuisine, et j'étais persuadée que j'allais indirectement en prendre pour mon grade. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus toute seule, la lèche cul des Cullen allait prendre plaisir à me malmener. Et si c'était son idée d'inviter Angéla ? Vicieuse comme elle était, je ne serais pas très étonnée.

 _\- Nous faisons un break mais tout va bientôt redevenir comme avant._

 _\- Tout redevenir comme avant ?_ demandai-je.

 _\- Ouais, il ne me le dit pas mais, je sais que je lui manque._

 _\- Arrête de dire des conneries, Angela,_ intervint Rosalie, me surprenant au passage.

 _\- Quoi ? Tu es au courant pourtant, non ?_

 _\- Ce que je sais c'est qu'il t'a quitté et votre histoire s'est arrêtée là._

Je regardai Rosalie et la remerciai d'un léger signe de tête. Elle me sourit amicalement et retourna à la contemplation de son téléphone. Visiblement, cette réunion entre filles ne l'intéressait pas tant que ça. Si seulement j'avais pensé à prendre le mien, j'aurais pu jouer pour ignorer ces deux vipères.

 _\- Rosalie, tu sais très bien qu'Angela rêve de revenir avec lui alors pourquoi tu ne l'encourages pas ?_

 _\- Alice, je n'aime pas Angela et tu le sais._

Elle se tourna vers Angela puis enchaina :

 _\- Quant à toi, tu sais très bien que je ne t'aime pas et que jamais je ne t'encouragerai à revenir avec mon ami qui est aussi mon beau-frère. Tu as abusé de son argent et de sa gentillesse au lieu de profiter de l'amour qu'il a essayé de t'apporter. Et puis, il t'a suffisamment répété que c'était terminé entre vous. Tu as joué, tu as perdu. Admet-le et passe à autre chose._

Elle cloua le bec à Angela mais me laissa sur ma faim. Edward avait-il eu des sentiments pour elle ? Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer pour cela puisque c'était bel et bien avant que l'on se retrouve mais ça faisait quand même un peu mal _putain_. Je mourrais d'envie de crier qu'il était mon mec mais je me retins de justesse.

 _\- A quoi sert un homme s'il ne peut pas nous entretenir ?_ demanda Alice.

 _\- Alice …_ la réprimanda Rosalie.

Choquée, je mis de côté mon filtre à parole et me lâchai :

 _\- C'est pour cela que tu es avec Jasper ? Pour qu'il t'entretienne ? Tu ne l'aimes donc pas ?_

 _\- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde la clocharde !_

 _\- La clocharde, elle se mêle de ce qu'elle veut et a envie de te dire que tu la dégoûtes parce qu'être avec un homme comme Jasper pour son fric, je trouve cela vraiment dégueulasse._

Au même moment, un silence de plomb s'installa dans la pièce, nous permettant d'entendre le commentateur du match et Emmett grogner contre un joueur. Le seul qui ne s'était pas préoccupé de la situation ou alors, il s'en foutait. Quant aux autres, ils avaient tous leurs regards braqués sur moi. Tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour attirer l'attention ! _Génial !_ Cela dit, je ne regrettais rien.

Les parents Cullen n'intervenaient pas alors que je venais de mettre au grand jour le comportement vénal de leur future belle-fille. Nom d'un chien, je vivais dans quel monde ? Etait-ce ça la vie ? Profiter d'une personne pour le fric ? Ils me jugeaient parce qu'ils pensaient tous que j'étais dans la vie d'Edward pour son compte en banque alors qu'en réalité, ils ne semblaient pas réticent lorsque cela concernait Alice. Il fallait qu'ils se souviennent que Jasper était aussi leur fils, non ?

Toutefois, je m'étais attendue à ce que Jasper intervienne, qu'il réagisse fasse au comportement de sa fiancée mais il ne fit rien, comme s'il était au courant et que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Bon, après tout, chacun sa vie et ses préférences mais quand même, je trouvais cela choquant. Il était mon ami et même si nous nous étions perdus de vue, je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il est quelqu'un de bien. Sa sympathie et sa générosité ne devraient pas être exploitées par des femmes comme Alice et Angela.

Quelqu'un eut la formidable idée d'applaudir, me surprenant une fois de plus lorsque je vis qu'il s'agissait de Rosalie. Euh, mais à quoi elle jouait ? N'était-elle pas amie avec Alice ? Elle avait fait de nombreux efforts pour se faire pardonner et apparemment, elle avait décidé de ne plus être hypocrite.

 _\- Pourquoi tu applaudis Rosalie ?_ cracha Alice, mauvaise

 _\- Parce qu'elle t'a mis KO._ s'esclaffa presque ma colocataire.

 _\- Tu es censée être mon amie !_ s'offusqua Alice, visiblement blessée.

Quant à moi, je n'osais rien dire et lorsque je croisais le regard d'Edward qui semblait blasé, j'avais brusquement envie de me cacher. Lui qui avait dit qu'il me protégerait des filles, il ne respectait pas sa promesse. Il pourrait au moins pu avoir la décence de dire quelque chose !

 _\- Mais cette fille est jalouse ! Tout ce qu'on a, elle ne peut pas l'avoir alors elle nous envie. Elle vit encore parce qu'elle a eu du cul d'être tombée sur Edward, SON EX, mais sinon, elle n'a rien du tout. Même pas son amour tandis qu'Angela, elle, elle l'a alors arrête de retourner ta veste, Rosalie !_

Blessée autant par ces mots que par l'absence de réaction d'Edward, je me dirigeai vers lui, bien décidée à mettre les pendules à l'heure. Entendre Angela parler de reconquérir mon homme était déjà beaucoup mais écouter l'autre dire qu'il ne m'aimait pas alors qu'il me l'avait encore dit ce matin, était la goutte de trop.

Sans prendre la peine de le consulter, je me jetai sur les lèvres d'Edward et l'embrassai sauvagement. La crainte qu'il ne me repousse devant sa famille, s'envola lorsqu'il resserra sa prise sur ma taille. Il gémit contre ma bouche, me donnant un certain pouvoir sur notre étreinte. Il s'agissait quand même d'une officialisation un peu spéciale mais du coin de l'œil, j'adorais voir leur tête de déterrés.

Edward rompit notre étreinte, m'embrassa chastement plusieurs fois, m'arrachant un sourire. Je n'oubliais pas pour autant son comportement quelques minutes plus tôt mais je mis cela dans un coin de ma tête pour plus tard.

A peine ses lèvres contre les miennes que les autres autour de nous disparurent de mon esprit. Nous étions dans notre bulle et aucun membre de cette famille ne pourrait le briser. Enfin, c'était sans compter sur Emmett qui applaudit et siffla comme s'il se trouvait dans un stade pendant un match. Il était fou.

 _\- Ah ! Quand même !_ réagit-il.

 _\- Tu étais au courant ?_ lui demanda Edward.

- _J'ai surpris ta nana en peignoir devant ta chambre._

 _\- Emmett !_

 _\- Quoi sœurette ? Maintenant que tout le monde est au courant, je peux lancer la bombe._

Je levai les yeux au ciel en souriant.

 _\- Tu auras pu épargner les détails._

 _\- Pas grave, je n'ai rien vu._

Je ris tandis que mon amoureux secoua la tête de droite à gauche, dépité. Il avait l'habitude des conneries que pouvaient sortir son frère et parfois, j'aurais aimé en avoir un quand j'étais plus jeune.

Jasper vint vers nous, donna une accolade à son frère pour le féliciter puis il vint me prendre dans ses bras comme au bon vieux temps. Rosalie arriva à sa suite, prit la main d'Emmett en souriant puis nous dit

 _\- Je savais que vous finiriez ensemble tous les deux. Je suis contente pour vous._

 _\- Merci,_ dîmes-nous à l'unisson.

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre la réaction des autres ou plutôt, de ceux qui m'avaient dans le viseur et cette fois-ci, j'espérais qu'Edward me défendrait.

 _\- Non mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?!_ s'écria Angela.

 _\- Oh merde …_ grommela Edward.

 _\- Tu avais l'intention de me le dire ou c'est comment ?_

 _\- Angela, nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire ? Je peux m'exprimer en chinois si tu veux !_ s'emporta-t-il en retirant son bras de mon dos.

 _\- Mais on avait fait un break !_

 _\- Tu t'es inventée cette histoire de break ! Quand je t'ai demandé de prendre tes clics et tes clacs, ce n'était certainement pas un break pour moi mais une rupture !_

Angela pleura silencieusement et essuya rageusement ses larmes. Alice vint la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Au moins, elle avait quelqu'un pour la soutenir. Cependant, je n'étais pas fan des humiliations publiques. Cette femme méritait d'être remise à sa place pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'était plus rien pour Edward mais j'ignorais pour quelle raison, je me sentais un peu mal pour elle.

 _\- Je vais rentrer chez moi._

 _\- Attends-moi en bas, je vais te raccompagner. Il n'est pas question que tu conduises dans cet état._

 _\- Mais fous-moi la paix, toi !_

 _\- Je te demande pardon ?!_ s'emporta Alice.

Ah, finalement, elles ne semblaient pas si amies que ça …

 _\- Pour qui tu te prends à me parler comme ça ?_

 _\- C'est toi qui m'a conseillé de me comporter comme ça avec Edward et maintenant je l'ai perdu ! Il est retourné avec son ex. Il l'aime tellement qu'il n'a pas besoin de le dire ! Ses yeux pétillent rien qu'en la regardant ! Tu m'as poussée à me ridiculiser alors maintenant, je veux juste que tu me foutes la paix !_

Puis, sans un mot, elle partit.

Un silence lourd s'installa peu à peu dans la pièce et je n'osai même pas me racler la gorge au risque de le briser.

Je ne savais plus trop quoi penser d'Angela. Je songeai à aller lui parler mais renonçai la seconde d'après. Je ne pouvais pas sympathiser avec l'ex de mon mec tout de même ! Toutefois, je compris qu'Alice l'avait beaucoup influencée sur sa vie et son comportement vis-à-vis d'Edward. Se faire manipuler n'était pas une partie de plaisir mais, j'étais plutôt contente d'avoir retrouvé un Edward célibataire lorsqu'il m'avait croisée sur ce trottoir de Chicago …. Je n'aurais pas supporté de la voir défiler dans l'appartement tout en portant sa chemise.

 _\- Eh bien, c'est tendu,_ s'exclama Emmett.

 _\- Ouais …_ dis-je.

 _\- Bella ?_

Je me retournai et vis Esmée à quelques mètres de nous. Oh non, qu'allait-elle dire pour m'humilier encore plus ? Certes, je devrais avoir l'habitude depuis le temps mais bon, j'aimerais avoir un peu de répit, si possible. Sauf si c'était trop demandé …

 _\- Esmée …_

 _\- Je ne t'accepterai jamais comme un membre de notre famille. Pour moi, je te vois comme une arriviste, une profiteuse._

Je mourrais d'envie de lui rétorquer que le comportement d'Alice avec Jasper était la parfaite définition de ce qu'elle me reprochait mais Edward ne m'en laissa pas le temps

 _\- Maman,_ l'avertit Edward d'un ton sec.

 _\- Laisse-moi finir, mon chéri._

C'était la première fois que je voyais Edward regarder sa mère aussi froidement. Je compris alors que je devais creuser de ce côté pour en savoir plus sur notre rupture. Si ça se trouve, elle n'était pas si innocente que ça …

 _\- Je ne dirais rien vis-à-vis de la relation que tu as avec mon fils car je sais qu'il est amoureux de toi. J'espère juste que tu le rendras heureux parce qu'il le mérite._

Bizarrement, je la sentais fausse dans ses propos. Quelque chose clochait … Son sourire hypocrite était là pour me le prouver.

 _\- Je l'aime depuis le lycée, et malgré toutes ces années, je l'aime bien plus encore. Je ne le ferais jamais souffrir,_ appuyai-je.

 _\- J'espère pour toi._

Je ne répondis rien, trop mal à l'aise pour pouvoir dire quelque chose. Admettons qu'entre Edward et moi ça ne marche pas – ce que je ne souhaitais pour rien au monde – et qu'il souffre de notre séparation, que me fera-t-elle lorsqu'elle l'apprendra ? Je n'avais pas peur d'elle me ne reconnaissant plus la femme que j'avais connue, je ne pouvais qu'être sur mes gardes.

Maintenant que pratiquement tout le monde avait exprimé son avis, sauf Carlisle dont le visage était inexpressif et Alice qui semblait bouder dans son coin, les parents Cullen décidèrent qu'il était temps de partir. Ils nous saluèrent et s'en allèrent très vite. Edward profita de ce moment de tranquillité pour passer son bras dans mon dos et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

 _\- Tu avais raison,_ me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Je frissonnai de la racine de mes cheveux jusqu'à la pointe de mes orteils et lui demandai :

 _\- Sur quoi ?_

 _\- C'est beaucoup mieux de ne plus être obligés de se cacher._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_ le questionnai-je innocemment.

 _\- Parce que je peux te toucher et t'embrasser comme bon me semble. Je n'aime pas être frustré alors que tu te trouves à proximité de moi. Maintenant, ma frustration n'aura plus lieu d'être._

Je ris, me tournai, passai mes bras dans sa nuque tandis qu'il encercla ma taille avec ses mains dans une poigne possessive.

 _\- Tu ne seras pas à l'abri d'une frustration si je décide de faire une pause._

 _\- Une pause ?_

 _\- De sexe …_ dis-je en frôlant mes lèvres avec les siennes.

 _\- Tu ne ferais pas ça ?_ me demanda-t-il, l'air horrifié.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont les mecs avaient le plus peur était la grève de sexe. Je me rappelle d'avoir eu recours à ce genre de pratique pour m'amuser un peu. Il ne l'avait pas très bien pris mais sa fierté l'avait empêché de me supplier de céder surtout lorsque je me promenais en petite tenue devant lui. Il y avait quand même eu un pari à la clé …

 _\- Je ne le ferais pas alors que nous venons de nous retrouver._

 _\- Petite vicieuse,_ marmonna-t-il en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

Je ris, satisfaite de l'effet que j'avais provoqué chez lui. Mon rire s'interrompit soudainement lorsqu'il décida que c'était le moment de m'embrasser avec une férocité que je ne connaissais pas encore.

 _\- Quand vous aurez fini de vous lécher les amygdales, vous nous direz que je puisse regarder la fin du match,_ ronchonna Emmett qui était assis sur le canapé.

 _\- Le match est terminé, mon chéri._

 _\- Merci de m'avoir …_

Emmett n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Rosalie se jeta sur lui. Autant dire que niveau léchage des amygdales, ils y allaient plus fort que nous. C'était peut-être pour cela que sa copine l'avait embrassé. Dans tous les cas, les deux amoureux s'étaient complètement déconnectés du monde réel.

 _\- Hum, hum,_ intervint Jasper qui tenait Alice contre elle.

 _\- Tu veux nous dire quelque chose ?_ lui demanda Edward.

 _\- Alice est fatiguée. Nous allons rentrer._

Edward fusilla du regard Alice tandis qu'elle avait la tête baissée et préférait regarder ses pieds. J'étais assez surprise qu'elle ne fasse pas de scandale. Elle avait sans doute compris que tout le monde était contre elle et que les personnes qui la soutenaient, étaient parties. Sauf qu'il y avait encore Jasper et jusqu'ici, il ne s'était jamais manifesté lorsque sa copine dérapait.

Encore quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas. Il faudrait peut-être que je lui propose de passer une journée avec moi, histoire de mieux le comprendre ? Cela m'aiderait à cerner leur couple. Et puis, son amitié m'avait beaucoup manqué. Je l'appréciais beaucoup durant notre adolescence.

 _\- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rester ? Elle dormira dans la chambre d'ami,_ s'exclama Emmett après avoir quitté la bouche de Rosalie.

 _Oh non ..._ songeai-je.

Cette dernière, dont le rouge à lèvres avait migré sur celles d'Emmett, rougissait comme une écrevisse et semblait totalement aux anges. Quand mon ami se leva du canapé pour se joindre à nous, je me retins d'éclater de rire lorsque je vis ce que je n'aurais pas dû voir. Enfin, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'Edward me devance en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

 _\- Putain, on voit tout avec ton jean,_ remarqua Jasper.

 _\- Le sexe ne devrait pas être un sujet tabou et être en érection est quelque chose qui arrive tous les jours. Tu ne devrais pas être choqué mon frère puisque tu es toi-même concerné._

Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et me joignis aux rires de mon amoureux, ma tête plongée dans son cou. Heureusement qu'il me tenait sinon j'étais quasi persuadée que je finirais mon fou rire sur les fesses. Emmett était vraiment unique.

 _\- T'es quand même un sacré dégueulasse !_

La réaction qu'avait mon ami ne me surprenait pas. Emmett a toujours été le « pervers » de la fratrie et Jasper le « réservé » en matière de sexe. L'un parlait ouvertement sans aucun filtre, l'autre préférait garder cela pour l'intimité. Quant à Edward, il avait hérité des deux personnalités. Tantôt il était discret, tantôt il pouvait en parler sans problème.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, Rosalie s'approcha de son petit-ami, prit sa main et regarda son entrejambe sans aucune gêne.

 _\- Oh, mon chéri est prêt pour moi. Viens,_ dit-elle en tirant son bras pour l'emmener dans leur chambre.

Aucun doute, ils étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre.

 _\- Je fais bien de m'en aller, moi. Il n'est pas question que je supporte leurs cris d'animaux plus longtemps._

 _\- Ah, je vois que tu as vécu cette expérience,_ s'exclama Edward après s'être calmé.

 _\- Et plus d'une fois,_ marmonna-t-il.

 _\- Ne te plains pas, je me les coltine toute la journée et toute la nuit. Ils sont insatiables c'est deux-là._

Je souris en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure car je comprenais ce que vivaient Edward et Jasper parce que c'était assez dégoûtant et surtout, cela m'empêchait de dormir puisqu'ils préféraient faire ça le soir. Enfin, je crois qu'en fait, ils s'en foutent des horaires.

Jasper salua son frère, pris la main de sa petite-amie et s'en alla. Je ne préférais ne pas penser à cette dernière au risque de m'énerver et de lui dire ses quatre vérités. Le conflit était terminé et c'était mieux ainsi. Il faudrait que je continue de l'observer histoire de mieux la cerner. Cette fille n'était pas nette.

La fin de journée défila doucement. Emmett et Rosalie n'étaient toujours pas ressortis de la chambre permettant à Edward et moi de profiter de l'écran plasma du salon et de rester enlacer l'un contre l'autre.

 _\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit lorsqu'Angela et Alice m'ont attaquée ?_ demandai-je d'une voix endormie.

 _\- Je tenais à rester discret._

 _\- Mais nous devions officialiser._

 _\- Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Je ne voulais pas annoncer à tout le monde que tu étais ma petite amie au beau milieu d'une dispute, en criant. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que cela._

 _\- C'est tout ? Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu m'en voulais pour avoir craché sur le comportement qu'Alice a envers Jasper._

 _\- T'en vouloir ? Jamais. Alice est une profiteuse et même si elle le dit ouvertement, Jasper a dû mal à ouvrir les yeux._

J'haussai les épaules en guise de réponse. Je n'étais pas contre le fait de parler d'Alice et de Jasper mais là, maintenant, je voulais avoir une réelle explication sur son comportement. Il n'avait pas été odieux, loin de là, mais j'avais besoin d'en savoir plus.

 _\- Je n'ai pas compris tes réactions tout à l'heure. Quand j'ai fermé le claquet d'Alice et que je t'ai regardé, tu avais l'air blasé … Tu m'as aussi forcé à saluer ton ex ! Et j'ai même cru que tu allais me repousser lorsque je t'ai embrassé !_

 _\- Ok, pour le coup de mon ex ce n'était pas sympa, je te l'accorde. Ensuite, non je ne t'en voulais pas. Tu as dit tout haut ce que tout le pensait tout bas de cette femme et je t'ai trouvé incroyablement séduisante._

 _\- Séduisante ? Pourquoi étais-tu blasé ?_

 _\- Parce que je ne pouvais pas te toucher même si te défendre aurait pu me consoler et officialiser notre relation … Excuse-moi._

Je levai les yeux au ciel et déposai un baiser sur sa joue.

 _\- Tu sais, mon chéri, tu n'avais pas à te battre avec tes résolutions ce soir. Tu aurais dû le faire avant que je ne prenne les devants._

 _\- Tu m'as littéralement sautée dessus, oui !_

Je gloussai tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte pour me rapprocher de lui.

 _\- Je ne vois pas où est le mal de vouloir marquer mon territoire …_

 _\- Ton territoire ?_ me demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure et me plaçai à califourchon sur lui. Dans ses bras, je retrouvais toute mon assurance. J'ignorais d'où elle venait mais elle me permettait de prendre confiance en moi ainsi qu'à mes capacités de donner du plaisir à mon amoureux.

Parfois, il m'arrivait de me demander comment était-ce possible de retomber amoureuse aussi rapidement de la même personne après huit ans de séparation ... Je veux dire, nous étions différents et nous avions grandi. Chacun de nous avait eu ses propres expériences, son propre vécu. Et pourtant, il a suffi que l'on se retrouve pour que mes sentiments reviennent au galop. J'avais l'impression que ces dernières années n'avaient jamais existé.

« _L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore_ ».

 _\- Si tu veux, je peux continuer mon marquage d'une autre manière …_ dis-je d'une voix aguicheuse.

Edward referma sa poigne possessive sur mes hanches pour m'empêcher de tomber. Il me sourit avec arrogance, rendant ses lèvres délicieusement tentatrices. Heureusement, je pouvais compter sur mon self-control pour continuer à le séduire sans l'embrasser.

 _\- D'une autre manière ?_

Il voyait où je voulais en venir et à part faire l'amour, le seul moyen de montrer à toute la gente féminine, qu'il était pris, était le suçon. Et ce n'était pas lui qui allait dire le contraire. Je me souvenais très bien le nombre de fois où j'avais dû porter un foulard en plein été – bien qu'à Forks, la pluie me servait d'excuse… Monsieur détestait le regard que les garçons du lycée posaient sur moi depuis que nous étions ensemble. A compter de ce jour-là, tous les autres garçons du lycée s'étaient mis à me tourner autour et voulaient sortir avec moi…tout simplement parce que j'avais fait des efforts pour prendre soin de moi et me sentir belle au bras d'Edward.

 _\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle puisque tu étais un adepte de cette technique-là._

 _\- Malheureusement pour moi, c'est trucs-là ne restent pas indéfiniment._

 _\- Heureusement !_

 _\- Heureusement ? Tu n'aimais pas lorsque l'homme le plus beau de la Terre te montre que tu lui appartenais ?_

 _\- Edward, que tu sois l'homme le plus canon de l'univers n'a rien à voir avec ma façon de penser. Non mais, tu imagines si les suçons restaient marqués à vie ? Déjà que tu avais la fâcheuse tendance de me les faire sur une partie visible … Mon corps serait rempli de marque rouge aussi moche les unes que les autres._

 _\- Je me serais contenté d'un seul._

J'arquai un sourcil en le regardant, lui montrant que je ne le croyais pas. Je le connaissais. Il n'avait pas besoin de nier le contraire.

 _\- Et moi, je vais faire mon premier suçon de toute ma vie._

Il me sourit toujours avec cette même arrogance. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure et plongeai dans son cou pour l'embrasser, le mordre et le lécher. Torture qu'il m'infligeait à chaque fois lorsqu'il me faisait l'amour. J'ignorais s'il ressentait les mêmes vibrations que moi mais je m'y appliquais avec délice.

Je m'apprêtai à poser mes lèvres sur sa peau mais me stoppai au dernier moment. Nous n'avions pas fini de discuter même si j'avais terriblement envie qu'il me fasse sienne. J'avais besoin de savoir quelque chose avant d'aller plus loin.

 _\- J'ai une question à te poser et j'aimerais que tu me répondes honnêtement._

 _\- Jamais je ne te mentirai._

Je souris, lui volai un baiser et lui demandai :

 _\- Quand tu dis vouloir me protéger … Est-ce que c'est à cause de tes parents ?_

Il fronça les sourcils puis caressa ma joue.

 _\- Est-ce que tes parents sont responsables de notre rupture ?_ demandai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Il intensifia sa caresse sur ma joue, prit mon visage en coupe et colla mon front contre le sien. J'avais peur de sa réponse mais je savais que je ne me trompais pas.

 _\- Harvard n'était pas la seule raison qui m'a poussé à te quitter … Mes parents ont su où appuyer pour me faire mal … C'était uniquement pour te protéger …_

 _\- Donc, tu étais prêt à vivre une relation à distance ?_

 _\- J'avais peur mais pour toi, j'étais prêt à tout, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger ton avenir._

 _\- Mon avenir ?_

Il m'embrassa et je me laissai faire.

 _\- Mes parents ont menacé de te faire renvoyer de Dartmouth si je ne te quittais pas. Ils ne voulaient pas que tu puisses me distraire pendant que j'étudiais à Harvard._

 _\- Mais comment auraient-ils pu me virer ? Et quand bien même j'aurais pu te distraire, ils auraient dû savoir à quel point tu étais un élève studieux. J'avais moi-même du mal à te faire sortir ta tête de tes livres lorsque tu révisais !_

 _\- Ils ont le bras long. L'argent permet d'avoir de nombreux contacts. Ils sont très amis avec le directeur de Dartmouth …_

 _\- Merde …_ jurai-je en essuyant mes larmes, _je ne voulais pas pleurer mais toutes ces révélations sont assez dures à digérer …_

 _\- Je sais que c'est dur mais nous nous sommes retrouvés et ça, ils ne l'acceptent pas._

 _\- Tu crois qu'ils tenteront quelque chose ?_

Il haussa les épaules et me répondit :

 _\- Je suis avocat, je ne les laisserai pas faire. Et puis, j'ai plus d'argent qu'eux. Ils ne peuvent plus m'influencer comme avant. Moi aussi, j'ai le bras long et ils le savent._

 _\- Je ne veux pas que tu déclares la guerre à tes parents pour moi._

 _\- Tu n'es pas n'importe qui et je ne les attaquerai pas tant qu'ils resteront sages. Je te protègerai toujours._

Je fis un mince sourire, touchée et contente d'avoir trouvé de qui il voulait me préserver. Je n'avais jamais pensé que ses parents puissent être capables de faire quelque chose de ce genre. A l'époque, je les avais trouvés sympas, accueillants et chaleureux avec moi. Ils semblaient heureux de notre relation.

Mais à bien y réfléchir, je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais été naïve. Je m'étais voilée la face en tentant de comprendre leurs comportements alors qu'en réalité, Carlisle et Esmée n'avaient jamais changé en huit ans. Ils avaient laissé tomber les masques, tout simplement.

Désireuse de penser à autre chose, je me penchai sur ses lèvres et l'embrassai avidement. Ma langue caressa la sienne avec sensualité tandis que mes mains s'installèrent sur ses joues pour l'empêcher de bouger. Je contrôlai notre baiser et il ne sembla pas s'en plaindre. Je gémis contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il posa ses paumes tièdes sur mes cuisses nues et me tortillai sur place pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas.

 _\- Je te veux,_ murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres gonflées alors que les siennes ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées.

 _\- Maintenant ?_

 _\- Maintenant et ici._

J'écarquillai les yeux, surprise par sa requête.

 _\- Sur ce canapé ? Tu n'as pas peur que l'on se fasse prendre ?_

 _\- Bella, nos colocataires ne vont pas sortir de leur chambre avant demain matin et crois-moi, ils ont autre chose à faire que venir nous interrompre. Et qui te dit que je ne veux pas garder tes gémissements pour moi ?_ dit-il en caressant mes lèvres.

Merde, j'étais terriblement excitée de prendre le risque d'être surpris. Je devenais folle et il contribuait à amplifier ma folie. L'arrogance de mon homme me faisait craquer et il le savait.

Je me tendis lorsque sa main souleva ma robe noire jusqu'à mes hanches et se créa un passage entre nos deux corps pour se poser sur mon intimité, seulement protégée par ma culotte. J'étais certaine qu'il sentait à quel point je le voulais mais le connaissant, il attendait que je le lui dise pour satisfaire son égo surdimensionné.

Je plongeai ma tête dans son cou lorsqu'il franchit la barrière de ma culotte pour taquiner ma féminité. Je le mordis pour camoufler mes gémissements tellement ses gestes étaient maîtrisés. Mais ce fut pire quand il entra un doigt un moi et qu'il profita de ma position pour torturer mon épaule avec ses dents.

 _\- Je n'attends qu'une réponse de ta part._

 _\- Tu connais déjà ma réponse._

J'ondulai contre lui pour accentuer ma réponse et lui faire part de mon désir. Je fus d'ailleurs surprise qu'il n'insiste pas pour m'entendre le lui dire de vive voix. Il devait être aussi pressé que moi. Son excitation fut confirmée par l'érection que je sentais contre mes fesses, provoquant un incendie ravageur au plus profond de moi.

Il m'arracha un cri de surprise lorsqu'il déchira ma culotte pour profiter entièrement de mon intimité. _Oups_ , je l'aimais bien cette dentelle bleue … Tant pis, c'était trop tard et au point où j'en étais, je n'avais pas envie de le réprimander pour une chose aussi futile.

Désireuse de ne pas rester inerte, je débouclai sa ceinture pour lui montrer que j'étais dans le même état que lui. Il cessa de me torturer de l'intérieur et m'incita à me relever, ce que je fis. Il retira entièrement son pantalon et son boxer. Je l'imitai pour ma robe et pour sa chemise. Il n'était pas question que nous fassions l'amour habillés.

Une fois nus, il m'attrapa par la hanche d'une main pour m'inciter à m'asseoir sur lui tandis que de l'autre, il guida son érection vers mon entrée. Même lorsqu'il était en position inférieure, il préférait contrôler chacune de nos étreintes et je ne m'en plaignais pas. J'aimais lorsqu'il prenait les commandes.

Je gémis dans son cou en le sentant me posséder complètement. Edward caressa mes fesses puis les empoigna pour se mouvoir en moi avec profondeur. C'était si bon que j'étais incapable de baisser le volume de mes gémissements. Ses lèvres contre les miennes m'y aidèrent aisément.

Je ne pus compter le nombre de fois où il me disait « je t'aime » quand il me posséda mais mon cœur lui, gonfla d'amour pour lui à chaque fois. Mes gémissements camouflés et le suçon que j'avais réussi à lui faire lui avaient répondus aussi souvent que possible.

Après notre orgasme commun, nous n'avions pas rompu _une seconde_ notre étreinte puisque mon amoureux m'avait emmenée dans sa chambre, refusant catégoriquement de se reposer. Il voulait remercier le destin qui m'avait remis sur son chemin en bénissant mon corps jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève.

Son attitude me comblait énormément mais en me concentrant plus sur ses mots, j'avais finis par comprendre qu'il avait peur que je lui échappe à nouveau. Même si c'était lui qui était parti, à cause de ses parents, nous avions tous les deux soufferts de la séparation.

Pour rien au monde, je ne le laisserais s'en aller.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Et voilà ! Vous en savez plus sur la séparation d'Edward & Bella et les raisons pour lesquelles il veut protéger sa chérie ! Je ne suis pas si sadique que ça, finalement **:3**

Je suis sûre que vous avez encore plus envie d'étrangler Alice haha **:P**

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Impressionnez-moi avec vos hypothèses. Je suis sûre que vous en avez pleins !

 **IMPORTANT :** Mon ordinateur repart lundi en réparation. La réinstallation de mon système d'exploitation est nécessaire pour remettre mon bébé en forme (put*n de virus). Il faudra attendre la fin de la semaine prochaine maximum pour lire le nouveau chapitre.

 **A très bientôt !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 **SURPRISE !** J'ai finalement cédé à ma petite voix et je vous poste ce chapitre avec énormément d'avance. C'est histoire de combler les prochains jours où mon ordinateur sera entre les mains de mon informaticien. Un dernier petit réglage et il sera comme neuf :D

Je remercie ma correctrice pour son efficacité, ses conseils et ses corrections parfaites.

 **IMPORTANT :** Mon ordinateur repart lundi en réparation. La réinstallation de mon système d'exploitation est nécessaire pour remettre mon bébé en forme (put*n de virus). Il faudra attendre la fin de la semaine prochaine maximum pour lire le nouveau chapitre.

Petite parenthèse : J'ai noté quelques incohérences sur les derniers chapitres. Je tiens à m'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée. Je tenais aussi à vous prévenir que je vais faire en sorte de les corriger pour rendre la lecture et la compréhension de l'histoire.

Merci aussi aux abonnés : _larosesurleau ; gaeelezjey ; donatellobridou ; misslaccro ; Romeila ; canada02 ;_ **& **_Lilie147_ pour vos reviews et votre fidélité **:3**

.

..

...

 **RÉPONSES** **AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :**

 _Pour ceux qui mettent des reviews en anonymes, pensez à mettre un pseudo pour que je puisse vous reconnaître et pour que vous puissiez lire votre réponse respective _**(:**

 **val :** Merci pour ta review ! Ah, j'essaye de remonter le blason d'Edward mais visiblement, ça ne marche pas chez tout le monde haha. Pardonne-lui, c'est bien, très bonne initiative :P J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Momo 6** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Haha, je suis du genre à casser les personnages pour façonner les miens. Le seul détail qui respecte Twilight sont leurs prénoms. Ce sont mes histoires personnelles avant tout :) Tu adores Alice ou tu rêves aussi de l'étrangler ? J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Kccb :** Merci pour ta review ! Leur secret n'aura pas duré bien longtemps mais au moins, tout le monde est au courant ! J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, autour de la table d'un Starbucks, Emmett attendait que je réagisse à son annonce.

 _\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ?_ lui demandai-je, un dossier entre les mains.

 _\- J'en suis certain._

Son ton sérieux me tendit davantage. Je regardai la photo qu'il avait dénichée grâce à un de ses amis qui était détective privé et qui travaillait de temps en temps avec le FBI. Ce gars avait beau être un expert, je ne voulais pas croire ce que j'avais sous les yeux.

 _\- C'est impossible …_

 _\- La photo ne date que d'une semaine …_

 _\- Mais j'étais à l'enterrement. J'ai vu les cercueils descendre sous terre. Ton ami a dû se tromper de personnes._

 _\- As-tu vu leurs corps ?_

 _\- Non, les cercueils étaient fermés car dans leur testament, ils ont demandés que l'enterrement se déroule ainsi. Je ne fais que respecter leur demande … J'aurais dû les voir aux pompes funèbres mais j'ai été incapable de le faire …_ soufflai-je, perdue.

Je m'appuyai contre le dossier de ma chaise et fixai un point derrière Emmett pour tenter de réaliser ce qui venait de me tomber dessus. Je ne voulais pas y croire et pourtant, il s'agissait de mes parents sur toutes ces photos prises il y a moins d'une semaine … Les preuves étaient trop évidentes.

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Nous pouvons essayer de le découvrir,_ proposa-t-il.

Mon regard se reporta sur mon ami qui restait attentif à chacune de mes réactions.

 _\- Ils m'ont trahie._

J'essayai de ne pas craquer, de rester forte mais toutes ces années passer dans la rue par leur faute défilaient dans ma tête. Ils n'auraient jamais dû me laisser seule pour traverser toutes leurs conneries. M'emmener avec eux n'était pas interdit et si j'en jugeais par les vêtements de marque qu'ils portaient sur les photographies, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'un couple qui croulait sous les dettes… alors que moi, je m'étais retrouvée sans logement et terriblement seule.

 _\- Rentrons,_ ordonna-t-il.

Je me levai, me rhabillai, pris le dossier qui contenait les photos et le suivis jusqu'à sa voiture. J'avais vraiment du mal à digérer tout ça. C'était trop dur, trop éprouvant. Emmett avait fait cela pour m'aider mais, je regrettais presque de l'avoir laissé faire. Je ne lui en voulais pas mais à la lumière des premiers résultats de l'enquête, j'aurais voulu rester dans l'ignorance la plus totale.

En rentrant, je n'avais pas la force d'affronter la famille Cullen qui était invitée à dîner. Je crus entendre la voix d'Edward lorsque je courus jusqu'à ma chambre mais je l'ignorai. J'avais besoin d'être seule pour assimiler tout ça. Je posai le dossier sur la table de nuit et me jetai sur mon lit.

La sensation d'avoir été trahie par ses propres parents était bien trop douloureuse. Comment avaient-ils pu me faire ça ? Ne comptais-je pas suffisamment pour eux ? Pourtant, dans mes souvenirs, ils s'étaient comportés en parents modèles. Ils ne m'avaient jamais dénigrée et je m'étais sentie aimée. Je ne comprenais plus rien …

Je ne ressentais même pas l'envie de pleurer. J'étais encore en état de choc et cette histoire allait me rendre dingue. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, la jeune fille abandonnée par ses parents se rendait compte qu'elle avait versé beaucoup trop de larmes pour eux.

En me levant pour me rendre dans la salle de bain, je me lavai, me démaquillai, me brossai les dents et les cheveux comme un automate. J'avais l'impression que ma tête était vide de toutes pensées, que je ne ressentais rien, ce qui était assez étrange venant d'une personne comme moi.

N'ayant pas la force de descendre pour aller manger, j'enfilai mon pyjama et m'allongeai dans mon lit pour essayer de dormir. Je n'étais pas spécialement fatiguée mais c'était la seule chose que j'avais envie de faire. Ça, et rester un peu seule.

J'ouvris les yeux pour la énième fois depuis que j'essayais de dormir. Rien à faire, je n'y arrivais pas, trop préoccupée par mes pensées et toutes ces questions qui me donnaient la migraine. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. J'étais complètement perdue et bouleversée par cette nouvelle qui n'était pas si bonne que ça.

Le fait que mes parents soient vivants auraient dû me réjouir si je n'avais pas souffert par leur faute pendant tant d'années. Mais c'était le contraire qui se produisait chez moi puisqu'ils avaient détruit la vie dont j'avais rêvé durant mon adolescence.

Je me tournai sur le dos et remarquai qu'Edward était profondément endormi à mes côtés. Je l'avais entendu me rejoindre dans l'après-midi mais j'avais fait semblant de dormir. Il était revenu le soir pour partager mon lit et là encore, je ne m'étais pas manifestée pour lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Je savais qu'il s'inquiétait.

Je soupirai lourdement et déposai un baiser dans son cou. Il bougea légèrement et se rendormit rapidement. Je souris et me levai du lit. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air bien qu'il soit trop tard pour sortir. De toute façon, la nuit blanche me pendait au nez alors, inutile d'insister. Me promener me fera du bien.

J'enfilai un pull blanc, jogging gris et une paire de tennis blanches. Je sortis de la chambre en silence, descendis les escaliers, pris mon manteau, appelai Pearl pour l'emmener avec moi et sortis de l'appartement.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je longeai la rue de la maison pour éviter de me perdre. Je ne savais pas où je me dirigeai et je m'insultai de folle pour avoir eu l'idée de sortir à cette heure-ci tellement il faisait froid. J'aurais dû laisser Pearl au chaud mais égoïstement, j'avais besoin d'elle pour me sentir en sécurité. La rue était un danger même pour ceux qui n'y vivaient pas surtout à Chicago.

Après une demi-heure de marche, je m'assis sur un banc et caressai ma chienne. Cette dernière fixa l'horizon en tirant la langue. Je suivis son regard et malgré le froid, je me sentis immédiatement apaisée à la vue du lac.

 _\- Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici,_ intervint une voix féminine dans le silence nocturne.

Surprise, je sursautai, tournai ma tête et soufflai de soulagement en reconnaissant la jeune femme assise à ma droite.

 _\- Jane._

 _\- Bella._

Elle me sourit amicalement avant de reporter son regard sur le lac. Elle était silencieuse et j'appréciais ce genre de personne. C'était pour cela que nous nous étions bien entendues lors de notre première rencontre.

 _\- Je ne te voyais plus errer dans la rue et à en juger par tes vêtements, tu dois avoir trouvé un endroit pour vivre._

 _\- Tu as le sens de l'observation._

Elle sourit, encore.

 _\- Comment as-tu fait ?_

 _\- J'ai foncé dans mon ex petit-ami alors que je cherchais un autre endroit où m'installer avec ma chienne._

 _\- Ton ex petit-ami ?_ reprit-elle.

 _\- Le hasard fait parfois bien les choses,_ répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'elle resserrait le manteau noir qu'elle portait. Elle aussi, elle avait changé. Elle le méritait après tout ce qu'elle a traversé.

 _\- Et toi, qu'es-tu devenue ?_

 _\- Je ne vis plus dans la rue mais dans un appartement miteux de la banlieue d'Englewood. Ce n'est pas un lieu très rassurant mais je n'ai pas le choix de vivre ailleurs que là-bas pour le moment._

 _\- J'allais là-bas uniquement pour aller chercher la drogue,_ chuchotai-je.

 _\- Je sais puisque j'y allais avec toi._

Nous restâmes silencieuses quelques minutes. Elle admirait toujours l'horizon tandis que moi, je caressais la tête de ma chienne. La présence de Jane ne la gênait pas car elle la connaissait. Au début, elle lui avait grogné dessus puis, au fil du temps, elle avait fini par accepter la présence de ma seule amie de la rue.

 _\- Est-ce que … Est-ce que tu continues la …_

 _\- La prostitution ?_ termina-t-elle pour moi.

J'hochai la tête.

 _\- Non, je suis caissière dans une supérette du coin. Ma paye me convient pour le loyer, le chauffage et la bouffe. Je peux même économiser pour qu'un jour, je puisse quitter cette ville._

 _\- Tu veux aller où ?_

 _\- Je l'ignore. Une petite ville de préférence. J'en ai assez des grandes métropoles où la solidarité n'existe plus._

 _\- Tu as raison._

 _\- Tu ne voulais pas le faire aussi ?_

 _\- Non, moi, je voulais mourir._

Elle resta silencieuse, soupira lourdement et me regarda ou du moins, je sentis son regard sur moi mais je refusais de le croiser. Elle savait que sans Pearl à mes côtés, j'aurais mis fin à mes jours. Je n'avais plus eu la force de supporter cette vie.

 _\- Ton ex est au courant que tu t'es prostituée ?_

 _\- Il n'est plus mon ex,_ répondis-je souriant.

 _\- Le retrouver a eu ses avantages._

 _\- Énormément d'avantages. Quel était le pourcentage de chance que je retrouve mon premier petit-ami ici, à Chicago ? Et pour répondre à ta question, il est au courant de ma prostitution et du trafic de drogue._

 _\- Comment l'a-t-il pris ?_

 _\- Il a culpabilisé. A l'époque, il m'a quittée pour aller à Harvard, l'université de ses rêves et à cause de ses parents, rompant tout lien avec moi. En me retrouvant sur le trottoir, il s'en est voulu, pensant que s'il n'avait pas suivi son rêve, je n'aurais pas connu cette mauvaise expérience. J'ai beau lui expliquer qu'il n'est en rien responsable de cela, je pense qu'il se sent coupable malgré tout._

 _\- Comprends-le, il te quitte et l'année suivante, tu te retrouves à la rue et tu es obligée d'exercer le plus vieux métier du monde pour survivre. Il a dû prendre cela comme un choc._

 _\- Ouais, nous en avons discuté._

 _\- Je te souhaite que du bonheur, tu le mérites._

Je la remerciai en lui souriant. Nous ne nous étions pas vues depuis plus d'un an et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle me comprenait et vice-versa. Elle aussi avait contribué à ma survie en me tenant compagnie avant de partir pour changer de quartier. Elle se sentait capable d'errer dans toutes les rues, même les plus risquées pour se prostituer tandis que moi, je préférais prendre moins de risques qu'elle, alors, nous avions dû nous perdre de vue à plusieurs reprises.

 _\- Pourquoi es-tu assise sur ce banc si tout va bien pour toi ?_ me demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme.

 _\- J'avais besoin de réfléchir._

 _\- Quand une personne a besoin de réfléchir à une heure si tardive c'est qu'il lui faut une oreille attentive et tu sais que je serai toujours-là pour t'écouter._

Je la regardai, touchée.

En apparence, Jane paraissait froide et hautaine de par sa peau blanche, ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds. Il suffisait de l'aborder pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas méchante. Elle accordait sa confiance très rarement et son passé était différent du mien. Différent, certes, mais il l'avait emmenée au même endroit que pour moi : la rue.

Elle avait été la première à me raconter sa vie. Avant d'être sans-abri, elle vivait dans un appartement de standing à Chicago avec son petit-ami, James. Il la violentait autant sexuellement que physiquement.

Et puis un jour, elle s'était retrouvée à l'hôpital et s'était enfuie quelques heures avant que James ne vienne la chercher, refusant de retourner vivre dans son enfer personnel. Elle n'avait eu aucune difficulté à se prostituer. Pour elle, ça ressemblait aux relations sexuelles qu'elle avait avec son ex.

 _\- Il est mort,_ me dit-elle soudainement.

 _\- Qui ?_ réagis-je, ne comprenant pas vraiment.

 _\- James._

 _\- Comment ?_

 _\- Il m'a retrouvée, m'a ramenée dans son appartement de merde et m'a séquestrée pendant huit mois. Quand j'ai compris qu'il allait encore me violer, j'ai pris la batte de baseball qu'il laissait tout le temps dans le salon et je l'ai tué._

 _\- Tu as appelé les flics ?_

 _\- Ouais, c'était de la légitime défense. Ils m'ont mis en garde à vue pendant deux jours pour être certains que je ne mentais pas. Ils m'ont fait tout un tas d'analyses et quand ils ont eu la confirmation que j'avais été battue et violée, ils m'ont relâchée. Je leur ai fait croire que j'avais un appartement mais j'ai regretté à la seconde où j'ai réalisé que même vivre en prison était nettement mieux que vivre dans la rue._

Je ne répondis rien, écoutant attentivement sa confidence. Elle avait encore souffert à cause de James, ce salopard. Je ne l'avais jamais vu mais d'après sa description, il était un homme blond-pisseux et il puait l'alcool. Il ne connaissait rien de l'hygiène et passai sa vie à _baiser_ et jouer au poker avec ses amis. Bref, le mec _idéal_ quoi.

 _\- Tu as eu du courage, comme toujours._

 _\- Je ne sais pas si c'est du courage mais en tout cas, sa mort m'a enlevé un poids. Il ne pourra plus me retrouver._

 _\- Il méritait amplement de crever._

 _\- J'en fais encore des cauchemars. J'ai l'impression qu'il est encore avec moi et qu'il me viole. Je n'arrive pas à me défaire de ce traumatisme et comme je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer un psychologue, je dois me démerder toute seule._

 _\- Je peux t'aider …_

Elle sourit et s'exclama :

 _\- Garde ton argent pour toi, Bella._

 _\- Ce n'est pas mon argent mais celui de mon copain._

 _\- Il te l'a donné ?_

J'hochai la tête.

 _\- Donc, c'est le tien. Il a l'air de vouloir faire les choses bien avec toi et il ne pensera jamais que tu profites de son argent._

 _\- Tu arrives très bien à le cerner sans même le connaitre._

 _\- J'ai toujours été comme ça._

 _\- C'est vrai._

Elle s'installa plus confortablement contre le dossier du banc, croisa ses jambes et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son manteau.

 _\- A toi de me dire ce que tu fais sur ce banc …_

 _\- Un de mes amis a découvert que mes parents étaient encore vivants._

 _\- Ah merde … Tu en as eu la preuve ?_

 _\- Il m'a apporté des photos datant de la semaine dernière. Mes parents portaient des vêtements beaucoup trop coûteux pour des gens endettés jusqu'aux os et censés être morts depuis sept ans._

Elle ne répondit rien, soupira plusieurs fois en laissant un nuage de vapeur sortir de sa bouche, passa sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et demanda :

 _\- Que comptes-tu faire ?_

J'haussai les épaules, n'ayant aucune réponse à lui donner.

 _\- Tu ne veux pas les voir ?_

 _\- Ils ne se sont pas inquiétés ces sept dernières années. Je me suis retrouvée toute seule et à la rue à cause d'eux. Et là, j'apprends qu'en réalité, ils ne sont pas morts dans un putain d'accident de voiture._

 _\- Je ferais pareil à ta place. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir ce que tu as enduré, je suis sûre que ça leur ferait plaisir._

 _\- Tu crois ?_

Elle me regarda sérieusement et rétorqua :

 _\- Bella, tes parents t'ont abandonnée alors qu'ils étaient endettés et t'ont laissée seule, livrée à toi-même. Ils ne méritent même pas que tu les contactes._

 _\- J'aimerais juste qu'ils sachent que je suis au courant de leur mensonge,_ révélai-je

 _\- Comment ?_ questionna mon amie

 _\- Une lettre. Sans nom, sans adresse. Juste une lettre et trois mots : « Je sais tout »._

 _\- Tu sais où ils habitent ?_

 _\- J'ai été tellement choquée par cette annonce que je n'ai même pas demandé à mon ami mais dès que je la connaîtrai, j'enverrai cette lettre._

 _\- Ne voudrais-tu pas connaître leur réaction ?_ s'étonna Jane.

J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse. Evidemment, voir leurs têtes lorsqu'ils recevront ma lettre était tentant mais je voulais rester anonyme. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me retrouvent. Je voulais être la seule à avoir ce pouvoir-là sur eux. Histoire de me venger un peu.

 _\- A quoi penses-tu ?_

 _\- Je te propose de laisser mon adresse et dès que je reçois une réponse de leur part, je viens te voir,_ suggéra Jane.

 _\- Ils sauront que je vis à Chicago et ils tenteront de venir me voir. Je ne veux pas les revoir pour le moment._

 _\- Alors comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?_

 _\- Peut-être que le détective privé de mon ami acceptera de m'aider._

 _\- J'espère que ça sera bon pour toi et j'espère aussi que tu le diras à ton petit-ami. Te connaissant, tu as dû te renfermer sur toi-même et d'après la description que tu m'as faite de lui, je suis prête à parier qu'il est très inquiet. Il doit même être mort d'inquiétude en découvrant que tu n'es plus dans le lit et que tu t'es absentée en plein milieu de la nuit._

Je me figeai. _Merde_ , elle avait raison. Evidemment que je savais qu'il était inquiet mais l'entendre dire par une vieille amie était autre chose. Heureusement qu'elle avait été là pour m'écouter. Maintenant, je devais le retrouver.

 _\- J'ai été heureuse de te retrouver. Prends soin de toi, Bella,_ dit-elle en se levant, devançant mon geste.

Je l'imitai et m'approchai d'elle. Je sortis un papier de ma poche et un stylo, écrivis mon adresse puis mon numéro de téléphone et le lui tendis :

 _\- Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas._

Touchée, elle regarda le papier dans sa main, lut l'adresse et le rangea dans sa poche.

 _\- Tu es sûre que ma présence ne gênera pas ton petit-ami ?_ demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

 _\- Il comprendra si je lui explique qui tu es pour moi._

 _\- Et qui je suis pour toi ?_

 _\- Ma copine de rue._

Elle sourit amicalement et me prit dans ses bras. Elle me remercia et s'en alla dans la rue opposée à la mienne. Je soupirai et tirai sur la laisse pour ordonner à Pearl de me suivre jusqu'à l'appartement. Je me sentais plus légère comme à chaque fois que j'avais une conversation avec Jane.

En rentrant dans l'appartement, je fus soulagée de voir que personne n'était debout pour partir à ma recherche. Edward en serait parfaitement capable. Je quittai mes chaussures, mon manteau, retirai la laisse de Pearl pour l'autoriser à retourner au coin du feu et montai dans ma chambre.

Malgré mon heure d'absence, Edward dormait profondément. Je souris et mordillai ma lèvre inférieure tellement il était beau. Il semblait si innocent que je mourrais d'envie de plonger dans sa tête pour connaître le contenu de son rêve.

Je me déshabillai, enfilai la nuisette et me faufilai sous les couvertures. Je me rapprochai de son corps chaud et me blottis contre lui. J'embrassai son torse, lui arrachant un frisson puis, il passa son bras dans mon dos et m'entraîna dans une étreinte protectrice sans vraiment se réveiller. Là, j'étais à ma place et je pouvais dormir.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Ce chapitre est très court mais je vous ai fait un cadeau en vous en offrant deux à la suite, non ? **:3**

Promis, le prochain sera plus long !

Apparition d'un nouveau personnage ! Que pensez-vous de Jane ?

Eh oui, les parents de Bella sont encore vivants et je suis prête à parier que vous avec de magnifiques hypothèses à me faire part les concernant !

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Impressionnez-moi avec vos hypothèses. Je suis sûre que vous en avez pleins !

 **IMPORTANT :** Mon ordinateur repart lundi en réparation. La réinstallation de mon système d'exploitation est nécessaire pour remettre mon bébé en forme (put*n de virus). Il faudra attendre la fin de la semaine prochaine maximum pour lire le nouveau chapitre.

 **A très bientôt !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Mon ordinateur est de retour entre mes précieuses mains depuis hier. Je n'ai pas posté de chapitre directement car je devais recopier ce que j'avais écris sur papier et autant dire que j'ai bientôt fini l'écriture :D Je vous donne ce chapitre qui j'espère, vous plaira ! Je remercie ma correctrice pour son travail et ses conseils.

Petite parenthèse : J'ai noté quelques incohérences sur les derniers chapitres. Je tiens à m'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée. Je tenais aussi à vous prévenir que je vais faire en sorte de les corriger pour rendre la lecture et la compréhension de l'histoire.

Merci aussi aux abonnés : _larosesurleau ; Beclear ; donatellobridou ; lysblanche ; Romeila ; canada02 ;_ **&** _ninie36_ pour vos reviews et votre fidélité **:3**

Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs : _Marie-mi ; Miss Granger-Swan ; nissa31_ ** &** _doudou90_ : J'espère pouvoir lire vos avis :3

.

..

...

 **RÉPONSES** **AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :**

 _Pour ceux qui mettent des reviews en anonymes, pensez à mettre un pseudo pour que je puisse vous reconnaître et pour que vous puissiez lire votre réponse respective _**(:**

 **Momo 6 :** Merci pour ta review ! Haha, ça fait du bien de détester un personnage qui habituellement, est la gentillesse incarnée même si côté excentrique a tendance à m'énerver. T'inquiète pas pour ses parents, je gère la situation :) J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Malliiiia** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Aïe, je crois que c'est foutu malgré mes tentatives de redorer le blason d'Edward. Dommage, j'aurais essayé avec toi même si je ne me déclare pas vaincue. Ce n'est pas facile de bosser les personnages et de les respecter jusqu'au bout mais je m'accroche donc merci pour ton compliment :3 T'inquiète pas pour Jasper et les parents de Bella, je gère la situation :P Hum non, c'est bien mon imagination débordante qui fait des siennes haha. C'est exactement comme ça que je veux construire le personnage de Bella tout en gardant une part de fragilité. Je pense que Rosalie a étonné tout le monde et c'était le but. Prépare-toi à être déroutée haha ! Si tu savais ce que j'ai prévu, tu n'en croirais pas tes yeux :P Tu as raison, Jane n'est pas la méchante de l'histoire. C'est une bonne amie. Les deux semaines sans ordinateur ont été bénéfiques puisque maintenant il est comme neuf :D J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **val** **:** Merci pour ta review ! C'était la surprise et une surprise se respecte jusqu'au bout :P T'inquiète pas, pour les parents de Bella, je gère la situation. Tout est déjà écrit :D Le point final sera bientôt posé :P Quand une histoire rend dingue, c'est qu'on en est accro. J'ai connu ça aussi et c'est pour ça que je m'amuse à le faire pour mes lecteurs :) J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Pouillie** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Sache que j'ai beaucoup hésité à les faire revivre et ce, pendant plusieurs jours et puis finalement, je me suis lancée. Il fallait que quelque chose complète l'intrigue alors je les ai fait revivre et je ne regrette pas du tout ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux et Jasper, je gère la situation puisque tout est déjà écrit. Le point final sera bientôt posé :P Tu as raison, Jane n'est pas la méchante de l'histoire. C'est une bonne amie. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Berenice** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Jane n'est pas la méchante de l'histoire. C'est une bonne amie. Haha, tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir qu'elle se mette avec Jasper mais tu verras bien si c'est ce que j'ai prévu puisque tout est déjà écrit. Il me manque plus que le point final à poser :P J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Accoudé sur l'îlot central, juste en face de moi, Edward regardait attentivement les photographies de mes parents que je lui avais passées. Ses sourcils froncés et la petite ride sur son front témoignaient de sa concentration sur cette affaire. Il semblait analyser chaque détail pouvant lui prouver la date réelle de la prise. Tandis que moi, je restais silencieuse et préférais l'observer.

 _\- Alors ?_ demandai-je lorsqu'il releva la tête.

 _\- Il n'y a pas de doute, ce sont bien eux._

Le choc fut bien plus dur à encaisser qu'avec Emmett. En lui parlant de ce que le détective de ce dernier avait trouvé, j'avais espéré m'être trompée. Un minuscule espoir qui venait de s'envoler à la seconde où Edward m'avait confirmé que tout était réel.

J'avais pris la décision de parler à mon amoureux après ma promenade nocturne. La conversation avec Jane m'avait beaucoup aidée même si je n'avais aucune intention de garder tout cela pour moi. J'en aurais été incapable, et encore plus vis-à-vis d'Edward. Il m'aidait depuis le début alors pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas lui faire confiance ? Il était sans doute la personne qui m'était la plus dévouée avant son frère.

 _\- Est-ce normal de ne pas vouloir y croire ?_ dis-je d'une voix tendue.

Désormais, Edward fronçait les sourcils montrant son inquiétude à mon égard. Il ne s'approcha cependant pas de moi, préférant certainement intervenir lorsque je craquerai... car il savait que cela allait se produire…

 _\- La photo est récente, hein ?_

 _\- Ils sont plus âgés que la dernière fois que je les ai vus. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, ils n'ont jamais porté de vêtements de marque et ceux qu'ils ont sur ces photos, s'accordent avec la mode d'aujourd'hui._

 _\- Tu as vraiment tout analysé,_ notai-je

 _\- J'ai l'habitude,_ me répondit-il en souriant.

Je lui souris à mon tour mais cela devait plus ressembler à une grimace. Je m'accoudai sur l'îlot et cachai mon visage dans mes mains. Je fermai les yeux pour essayer de réfléchir mais en toute honnêteté, je ne savais même pas ce que je pouvais faire de plus.

 _\- Je me suis retrouvée à la rue parce qu'ils ont été incapables de rembourser une putain de dette. Ils m'ont abandonnée en me forçant à assumer leurs conneries pendant qu'ils se pavanent avec du Chanel sur le dos,_ dis-je les dents serrées, sentant monter en moi un sentiment que je n'avais pas encore vraiment réussi à identifier. De la colère ? de la tristesse ? du désarroi ?

 _\- A combien s'élève la dette ?_ osa Edward

Je me figeai instantanément. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé du montant de la dette. Il savait juste que je lui avais demandé de me laisser la rembourser. Et pour le moment, j'en étais toujours au même point.

 _\- Je ne connais pas le montant exact._

 _\- Combien ?_ insista-t-il

 _\- Neuf cent mille dollars mais peut-être que la dette a augmenté … avec les intérêts et le retard …_ soufflai-je dépitée

Je l'entendis soupirer mais n'osai pas relevai la tête pour le regarder.

 _\- A qui est-ce que tu dois cet argent ?_

 _\- Je ne me souviens pas de l'organisme. Je sais juste que l'huissier venait de Seattle,_ répondis-je.

 _\- Je demanderai à Emmett de se charger de le retrouver._

Je le regardai enfin et lui demandai :

 _\- Que vas-tu faire ?_

 _\- Je vais payer_ cette _dette._

 _\- Non !_ réagis-je aussitôt.

 _\- Non ?_

 _\- Edward, tu m'as promis de me laisser faire !_

 _\- Bella, je t'ai fait cette promesse mais tu m'as aussi promis de me prévenir si tu en étais incapable._

 _\- Mais ça ne fait que deux mois que je vis ici ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de trouver un travail pour commencer de rembourser et …_

Il me fit signe de me taire avec sa main lorsque son visage s'illumina, signe qu'il avait une idée en tête. Il contourna l'îlot central et se posta devant moi. De cette façon, je pouvais sentir à quel point il était tendu. Mes yeux étaient ancrés aux siens, cherchant à lire en lui, incapable d'attendre qu'il s'exprime mais je n'y trouvai aucun indice.

 _\- Je ne veux pas que tu débourses quoi que ce soit !_ annonça-t-il

 _\- Moi non plus ! Il s'agit de ma dette !_ me défendis-je

 _\- Non, il s'agit de la dette de tes parents !_

 _\- Aux yeux de la loi, mes parents sont morts. Je suis leur héritière. La dette me revient. Je ne veux pas que mon copain paye mes dettes à ma place. Je n'ai pas voulu de toi dans ma vie pour que tu m'entretiennes mais parce que je t'aime. Je ne veux pas vivre éternellement à tes crochets comme Alice et les autres femmes de ce genre. Et, avec tout l'argent que tu as mis sur mon compte, je pourrai commencer à rembourser une partie._

Il me fixa intensément, réfléchissant sans doute à la réponse qu'il devait me fournir. Ce fut à cet instant que les larmes décidèrent de se pointer. Étrangement, le fait qu'Edward veuille payer à ma place déclenchait ma sensibilité alors que le mensonge de mes parents était bien plus important.

 _\- Non,_ dit-il avec fermeté.

J'hoquetai de surprise, choquée par sa réponse.

 _\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi borné ?!_ m'emportai-je, hors de moi. _Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas de me laisser payer cette dette ? Je n'ai peut-être pas d'argent hormis celui que tu as mis sur mon compte, mais ce n'est pas une raison de me …_

Il me coupa la parole en posant son index sur mes lèvres qu'il caressa avec douceur. Je fermai les yeux mais les rouvris l'instant d'après, refusant de me laisser aller par le désir. Il me fixait intensément et je crus y voir l'ombre d'un sourire. Il se foutait de moi en provoquant les réactions de mon corps alors que nous étions en train de régler quelque chose d'important et je n'aimais pas ça ! Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre ?

 _\- Je ne laisserai pas ma copine payer une dette qui n'est pas la sienne. Tes parents se font passer pour morts depuis sept ans mais maintenant que nous avons la preuve du contraire, l'avocat que je suis va faire en sorte de ramener la dette sur eux._

Ma colère redescendit d'un cran, surprise par son plan. Je n'avais pas pensé à cette éventualité. Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre mais encore une fois, il m'en empêcha en m'embrassant durement. J'eus à peine le temps de réagir qu'il avait déjà rompu notre baiser.

 _\- Tu me fais confiance ?_

J'hochai la tête, légèrement craintive.

 _\- Je te sens anxieuse._

 _\- Je le suis._

 _\- Pour quelle raison ?_

 _\- Parce que je …_

Je soupirai et repris :

 _\- J'ignore pourquoi je suis dans cet état …_

 _\- Tes parents t'ont fait du mal et malheureusement pour eux, tu es en couple avec un avocat qui est prêt à tout pour leur faire payer leurs erreurs._

 _\- Comment comptes-tu prouver qu'ils sont en vie ?_

 _\- Ces photos ne me suffiront pas. Le détective d'Emmett pourra m'aider. La discrétion sera notre meilleure alliée. Tant qu'ils ne savent pas qu'ils ont été découverts, ils ne fuiront pas._

Edward me promettait d'obtenir justice. Bien entendu, j'étais heureuse qu'il m'aide mais d'un autre côté, il s'agissait de mes parents. Je leur en voulais terriblement pour ce qu'ils m'avaient fait mais je désirais tant les revoir pour obtenir une explication sur leur abandon.

Pensant sans doute que je souhaitais rester seule, Edward embrassa ma joue et s'apprêta à sortir de la cuisine. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que je l'avais déjà rattrapé par le poignet pour le ramener contre moi afin que mes lèvres puissent goûter les siennes.

Il fut surpris par mon initiative et tenta de me repousser à plusieurs reprises, sans succès. Ma détermination à vouloir le garder près de moi eut raison de lui puisqu'il passa ses mains derrière mon dos pour réduire le peu d'espace qu'il y avait encore entre nous.

J'ignorais pour quelle raison je ressentais l'envie de l'embrasser, de le toucher et de le sentir contre moi. J'avais envie d'oublier toutes ces informations et voulais profiter du pouvoir des caresses de mon homme pour m'aider à y parvenir.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Emmett entrer dans la cuisine puis faire demi-tour lorsqu'il nous vit. Il râla dans sa barbe et, si je me fiais à la porte d'entrée qui venait de claquer, partit. Maintenant, nous étions seuls dans l'appartement.

Edward décida d'accélérer les choses en me portant pour me poser sur l'îlot central. Nom de Dieu, il voulait que l'on fasse l'amour dans la cuisine ? J'avais bien peur de ne plus voir cette pièce comme avant et cela aura tendance à me mettre plus dans l'embarras qu'autre chose … Mais bon, je n'avais pas envie protester. Je le voulais, tout simplement.

 _\- Edward,_ dis-je en prenant son visage en coupe, _fais-moi l'amour dans un endroit où tu ne l'as pas fait avec tes ex et tes conquêtes._

Il fronça les sourcils, surpris par ma requête. C'était puéril de ma part mais cela m'était venu comme cela. J'avais envie de lui demander cette faveur. Juste pour une fois.

 _\- Mes conquêtes n'ont connu que des chambres d'hôtel._

 _\- Et Angela et les autres ?_

Il plongea sa tête dans mon cou pour lui infliger la torture habituelle puis s'arrêta subitement, m'arrachant un gémissement de frustration. Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau lorsqu'il s'occupa de mon lobe et frissonnai en sentant son souffle balayer mon oreille.

 _\- Mon lit était le seul lieu où je baisais mes ex._

 _\- Tu les baisais ?_

 _\- Il y a quelques mois encore, je pensais que je leur faisais l'amour parce que j'avais des sentiments pour elles jusqu'à ce que la seule femme que j'ai la plus aimé au monde me fasse comprendre qu'il n'y avait qu'elle que je pouvais chérir et bénir._

Étais-je la femme dont il parlait ? Mon cœur qui battait la chamade et mon corps tremblant réussirent à me répondre positivement. Emue, je n'osai dire le moindre mot et me contentai de le fixer amoureusement.

 _\- Et cette femme se trouve actuellement assise sur l'îlot de la cuisine et me pose des questions sur mes ex alors que je rêve de la posséder._

Il accompagna ses mots en collant son bassin contre le mien. J'haletai de surprise en sentant son érection à travers son pantalon et gémis lorsque sa langue s'occupa de mon cou avec attention. Il retira mon t-shirt puis fit glisser la bretelle de mon soutien-gorge pour que ma clavicule ne soit pas épargnée par sa délicieuse torture avant de se débarrasser de mon sous-vêtement.

Je lui avais sauté dessus mais c'était lui qui avait le contrôle sur notre étreinte. Et comme d'habitude, j'aimais quand il s'occupait de tout.

D'un geste doux, il m'incita à m'allonger entièrement sur l'îlot. Il fit glisser mon shorty le long de mes jambes et le laissa tomber au sol. Il posa mes pieds sur ses épaules et approcha sa tête de ma féminité. Je me tendis en y sentant son souffle et me figeai lorsque sa langue entra en contact avec mes lèvres intimes.

Durant la période où je vendais mon corps pour de l'argent, j'acceptais uniquement un rapport sexuel mais refusais catégoriquement de subir un autre traitement tel que ce que mon amoureux était en train de me faire. Cet acte était beaucoup trop intime. Du moins, je le percevais ainsi.

Je lâchai un long gémissement lorsqu'il embrassa carrément ma féminité, comme il le faisait avec mes lèvres sauf qu'à cet endroit précis, il y avait mon clitoris qui avait toute son attention. Il était doué à ce jeu-là. Tellement doué que je me cambrai sous le plaisir, que mes orteils s'accrochaient à ses épaules, que mes mains se crispaient sur le plan de travail alors que les siennes s'accrochaient à mes hanches pour m'empêcher de bouger.

 _Putain …_ pensai-je, prête à exploser.

 _\- Edward …_ soufflai-je sous l'emprise du plaisir.

Je le sentis sourire contre ma féminité puis, il intensifia ses baisers et ses coups de langue et entra deux doigts en moi pour intensifier les sensations que je ressentais déjà à travers sa torture.

 _\- Edward,_ gémis-je en me tortillant plus fortement.

 _\- Jouis pour moi, bébé,_ susurra-t-il.

Il posa sa main libre sur mon bas-ventre, effectua des va-et-vient pour taquiner mon point G avec ses doigts et lécha mon point sensible. Je me crispai à l'instant même où la vague de plaisir s'empara de moi. J'hurlai le prénom de mon amant tandis qu'il continuait à me torturer jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme ait fini de ravager mon corps. Sans doute le meilleur orgasme depuis plusieurs années.

J'eus à peine le temps de redescendre sur Terre qu'Edward se releva, retira son pantalon et son boxer puis me pénétra en profondeur. Il retira sa chemise pour me laisser le temps de m'habituer à sa soudaine présence et prit soin de m'offrir ses puissants coups de reins, m'arrachant une multitude de gémissements.

Nous n'avions jamais fait l'amour comme ça, même quand nous étions plus jeunes. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu de trop bestial. Juste de l'amour. Notre sexualité avait changé et même si la mienne était profondément affectée, dans ses bras, je retrouvais goût au plaisir charnel.

 _\- Edward …_

Son regard s'ancra au mien tandis qu'il accéléra ses coups en tenant fermement mes hanches.

 _\- Embrasse-moi,_ haletai-je.

Il sourit, se pencha sur moi, ralentissant ses mouvements, et m'embrassa langoureusement, laissant nos langues s'amuser ensemble. Je couinai en sentant sa bouche parcourir ma mâchoire, mon cou, mon épaule avant de s'arrêter sur ma poitrine. Mon sein droit fut le premier à être choyé tandis qu'il malaxa l'autre pour le faire patienter.

Après s'être occupé de ma poitrine, il emprisonna mes lèvres sous les siennes, resserra sa prise autour de mes hanches et me posséda avec force et puissance. J'avais même réussi à le mordre mais j'oubliai rapidement ce petit désagrément lorsqu'il se chargea de titiller mon clitoris pour me faire exploser une seconde fois. Il sortit de moi et je le sentis se déverser sur mon ventre à cause de l'absence du préservatif. Au moins, il respectait le fait que je ne voulais pas d'enfant.

Il attrapa le rouleau essuie-tout non loin d'ici pour en prendre une feuille, nettoya mon ventre tandis que mon regard était toujours vrillé sur le plafond, appréciant ce moment post-orgasmique.

Ses mains se firent baladeuses en parcourant ma poitrine puis mon ventre. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure pour camoufler mon gémissement. Mon corps entier était encore sensible au plaisir et je me demandais si avoir un troisième orgasme était raisonnable. Nous étions seuls mais nous ne le serions plus pour longtemps …

Edward dût deviner mes pensées puisqu'il s'empara de nos vêtements et me porta jusqu'à sa chambre où mon dos eut le droit de profiter du confort du matelas. La surface plate de l'îlot avait été très froide et inconfortable. Heureusement que mon homme avait été là pour me le faire oublier.

Il laissa tomber nos vêtements au sol puis s'agenouilla à mes pieds et parcourut mon corps avec son regard brûlant de désir pour moi. Était-ce normal de vouloir faire l'amour sans faire de pause ? Était-ce normal de le désirer encore plus que précédemment ? C'était la première fois que nous enchaînions les rapports et j'étais encore profondément excitée.

 _\- Tu es tellement belle ainsi, offerte à moi,_ déclara-t-il en posant sa main sur mon intimité brûlante.

Je gémis et me tortillai, totalement soumise à ses caresses.

 _\- Tu aimes ce que je te fais ?_ me demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque terriblement excitante.

J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse. Je savais qu'il chercherait à me faire parler mais j'étais désireuse de le provoquer un peu. D'ailleurs, il m'offrit son sourire arrogant, se pencha vers mon oreille, mordilla mon lobe, provoquant un millier de frissons sur tout mon épiderme.

 _\- Continue de me provoquer comme ça et je …_

 _\- Au lieu de vous sauter dessus, préparez-vous, on a des invités !_ l'interrompit son frère en frappant comme un malade sur la porte de la chambre.

Je ris face à la mine déconfite de mon amoureux.

 _\- La frustration te va si bien, mon chéri._

Il plissa les yeux en me regardant, provoquant mon fou rire. Je rejetai ma tête contre l'oreiller tandis qu'il parsema le côté gauche de mon cou de baisers papillon.

 _\- On va voir lequel de nous deux sera frustré,_ marmonna-t-il.

J'écarquillai des yeux, pris son visage en coupe et lui volai une dizaine de baisers, lui arrachant son fidèle sourire arrogant.

 _\- Nous n'avons pas le temps. Nous devons nous préparer._

 _\- Personne ne va nous empêcher de prendre une douche en toute intimité._

Je levai les yeux au ciel, comprenant qu'il avait bien l'intention de profiter du temps qui nous restait pour terminer ce que nous avions commencé.

 _\- Mademoiselle Swan accepteriez-vous de prendre une douche avec votre homme ?_

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure et me jetai sur sa bouche en guise de réponse. Autant profiter d'être en couple pour se laver ensemble.

Il se leva du lit, me prit la main pour m'emmener avec lui et m'entraîna sous sa magnifique douche à l'italienne. L'avantage d'avoir fait l'amour plus tôt était que nous étions déjà nus. L'inconvénient était que la tentation était rude et difficile à ignorer. Mon homme était encore plus beau sous la douce lumière orangée de la salle de bain.

Le fait qu'il y ait des invités qui nous attendaient en bas ne semblait pas nous déranger. Nous étions dans notre bulle et bien que nous risquions de recevoir des réflexions désobligeantes d'Emmett, nous n'en avions rien à faire et puis, ce n'était pas la première fois que ce dernier nous taquinait.

Nous nous lavâmes mutuellement dans des caresses sensuelles qui avaient tendance à dériver enfin, surtout Edward. Il s'amusait à être plus intime dans ses gestes tandis que moi, je me contentais de son torse et de son dos. Je n'étais pas encore prête à aller plus bas.

J'eus à peine le temps de finir de me rincer qu'Edward me plaqua contre la paroi et parsema mon cou de baisers tandis que ses mains migrèrent vers le sud. Il empoigna mes fesses et m'incita à encercler mes jambes autour de ses hanches et de m'accrocher autour de son cou pour ne pas tomber. Il me tenait avec tellement de fermeté qu'il était impossible qu'une chute ne vienne gâcher ce moment.

Mes lèvres s'attaquèrent aux siennes alors qu'il vérifia si j'étais prête pour le recevoir. Je gémis en sentant son doigt s'activer en moi puis, il le remplaça par son sexe et me posséda entièrement. Je plongeai ma tête dans son cou et mordis son épaule lorsqu'il entama ses délicieux coups de reins. Mes gémissements furent difficilement camouflables. Sa façon de me faire l'amour était terriblement exquise et se ressentit à l'instant même où l'orgasme ravageur s'empara de mes entrailles.

Il se retira de moi, m'aida à me remettre sur mes pieds et se déversa dans sa main. Son geste me rappela de prendre rendez-vous chez un gynécologue. Nos relations sexuelles étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Je ne pouvais pas lui laisser la responsabilité de penser à mettre un préservatif. Nous devions être deux à nous protéger contre les maladies et une grossesse non désirée.

 _\- Ferme-là, Emmett !_ s'écria-t-il alors que son frère était revenu à la charge.

J'éclatai de rire en cachant mon nez dans son cou, heureuse que ce dernier ne nous ait pas dérangé plus tôt. Il aurait tout gâché et ça aurait été frustrant pour nous deux.

Encore pantelante à cause de mon troisième orgasme, je manquai de glisser mais grâce à ses bras, mes fesses ne rencontrèrent pas le carrelage de la douche. Je souris et embrassai son torse.

 _\- Merci,_ dis-je en lui offrant un sourire coquin.

 _\- Je t'en prie,_ me répondit-il avec arrogance.

Je ris, me relevai sur la pointe des pieds et attrapai ses lèvres avec les miennes. _Merde_ , j'avais _encore_ envie de lui ! Nous n'avions pas arrêtés depuis deux bonnes heures et j'étais déjà partante pour un quatrième round. Je devenais insatiable et cela devrait me déplaire … Je ne devrais pas aimer autant le sexe alors que j'avais confié à mon amoureux que cela me dégoûtait. Oui, ça me révulsait lorsqu'un homme inconnu me touchait mais Edward était tout sauf un inconnu et c'est pour cela que je m'autorisais à me laisser aller dans ses bras.

 _\- Je t'aime, tu es mon homme à moi,_ déclarai-je en passant mes mains sur son torse musclé.

Il colla mon buste contre le sien, me vola un baiser et me répondit :

 _\- Je t'aime, tu es ma femme à moi._

Je rougis comme une cerise et mordillai ma lèvre inférieure. _Putain_ , c'était carrément niais mais bordel, qu'est-ce que j'aimais ça ! J'avais toujours été une véritable fleur bleue lorsque nous étions plus jeunes et je pensais avoir perdu ce trait avec les épreuves de la vie qui m'avaient endurcie mais je redevenais cette adolescente auprès d'Edward. Certes, il m'avait toujours connue ainsi mais quelque part au fond de moi, je ne souhaitais pas être aussi naïve qu'avant.

 _\- Bon, je vais aller me sécher et m'habiller,_ dis-je en coupant l'eau.

Je fis une dernière caresse sur son torse et sortis de la douche tandis que je sentais son regard brûlant sur moi. Je souris en mordillant ma lèvre, divinement comblée. Afin de résister à l'envie de m'allonger sur son lit en position étoile de mer, je ramassai mon pyjama et l'enfilai pour ne pas me trimballer en serviette dans le couloir. Je ne voulais croiser quiconque pouvant me mettre dans l'embarras.

Edward sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de la taille et où des gouttes d'eau perlaient sur son torse sculpté à la perfection. Je détournai les yeux pour éviter de lui sauter dessus. Nous étions attendus, un peu de tenue tout de même.

 _Tu n'y penses pas une seconde !_ déclara ma conscience.

Elle avait raison. Si je pouvais choisir entre rester avec mon homme et voir les invités surprise, mon choix ne serait pas difficile à faire. En plus, j'étais persuadée qu'il s'agissait de sa famille. C'était plaisant de voir à quel point ils étaient très proches entre eux mais, j'avais l'impression qu'ils nous envahissaient plus depuis que j'étais là.

 _\- Je vais m'habiller dans ma chambre._

 _\- Je t'attends,_ rétorqua-t-il en entrant dans son dressing.

Je souris et sortis de sa chambre. Je courus presque pour rejoindre la mienne. Le couloir donnant sur une bonne partie de l'escalier, être vue en petite tenue ne faisait pas partie de mes projets. En revanche, faire bonne impression en faisait maintenant partie.

Je me précipitai dans mon dressing. J'enfilai le premier jean qui me tomba sous la main suivi d'un pull bordeaux et décidai de garder mes pantoufles. Je me coiffai d'un chignon lâche et me maquillai rapidement d'un trait d'eye-liner et d'une touche de mascara. Je me parfumai et rejoignis mon homme qui venait d'entrer dans ma chambre. Sa chemise bleu ciel et son jean sombre moulaient son corps à la perfection.

Nous descendîmes rejoindre les invités et mon intuition était bonne. Sa famille et des gens que je ne connaissais pas se trouvaient dans le salon. Je me sentis ridicule dans ma tenue décontractée lorsque je les vis tous apprêtés avec élégance. Les femmes étaient vêtues de longues robes tandis que les hommes portaient un costume trois pièces. En effet, j'étais ridicule …

 _\- Ah enfin, vous avez fini de copuler !_ s'écria Emmett en s'avançant vers nous, échappant à la claque de Rosalie.

Edward rit tandis que je rougis, gênée d'être affichée de la sorte. Bon, au moins, tout le monde savait ce qui nous liait mais en même temps, ce n'était pas compliqué à deviner.

 _\- Tenez, buvez donc ce champagne rosé. Il est délicieux,_ ajouta-t-il en nous tendant des verres.

Nous nous emparâmes des coupes avant qu'il ne reparte auprès de sa petite-amie qui nous sourit amicalement. Edward me tenait fermement la main et je compris qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir la grande blonde qui s'avançait vers nous lorsqu'il resserra sa poigne avec force.

 _\- Edward, je suis heureuse de te revoir après tant d'années._

C'était qui elle ? Son sourire aguicheur et son décolleté plongeant n'annonçaient rien de bon.

 _\- Tanya,_ salua-t-il froidement.

Tanya ? Son ex ? Celle qui l'avait quitté pour une femme ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Et pourquoi était-elle en train de le draguer ouvertement ? Merde, en plus elle était très belle … Si seulement je pouvais lui arracher ses rajouts pour la remettre à sa place, je le ferais volontiers mais plus je gardais mon sang-froid, moins elle sera satisfaite de son numéro pour me faire enrager.

 _\- Je ne pensais pas que tu présentais ouvertement tes conquêtes à ta famille,_ persifla-t-elle

Ah, je comprenais mieux !

 _\- Isabella n'est pas une conquête mais ma petite-amie._

Tanya fit mine d'être choquée avant d'éclater de rire. Elle but une gorgée de son champagne puis regarda à nouveau mon homme en souriant.

 _\- Tu es vraiment très drôle, mon chéri,_ dit-elle en posant sa main sur son torse.

Je fulminai de l'intérieur à cause du diminutif qu'elle avait utilisé pour s'adresser à mon petit-ami mais là, je croyais sérieusement que j'allais exploser. Je détestais ce genre de femme ! Comment pouvait-elle encore se regarder dans le miroir alors qu'elle était prête à écarter les jambes devant un homme qui se présentait avec sa petite-amie ?!

 _\- Ôte tes sales pattes de là,_ grondai-je en retirant ses mains.

 _\- Mais t'es qui toi ?_

 _\- Soit tu es sourde, soit tu es amnésique. Je viens de te dire que je suis avec Isabella, clama mon chéri._

 _\- Qu'attends-tu pour ranger ta poitrine et dégager de notre vue ?_ crachai-je, verte de jalousie mais fière qu'Edward ait pris ma défense.

Je préférai ne pas crier pour ne pas me donner en spectacle. Je l'avais fait un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps alors si je pouvais l'éviter, je le faisais volontiers.

 _\- Tu es vraiment sûre de t'engager là-dedans ?_ me demanda-t-elle d'un air hautain.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et au lieu de lui répondre car je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne nous lâcherait pas, je me tournai vers Edward, empoignai le col de sa chemise et l'embrassai avec ferveur. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres tandis qu'il passa ses mains dans mon dos pour me rapprocher de lui. Il réussit à m'arracher un couinement lorsqu'il pinça ma fesse gauche, le faisant rire au passage.

 _Putain_ , je donnerais tout pour m'isoler avec lui …

Nous dûmes rompre notre étreinte, nous rappelant où nous nous trouvions. Je rougis trois fois plus lorsque je réalisai que des paires d'yeux nous fixaient avec étonnement sauf celles d'Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper qui discutaient entre eux.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à être surpris à chaque fois que nous faisions quelque chose ? N'avaient-ils jamais vu un couple s'embrasser ? J'avais l'impression d'être en compagnie d'une autre famille dans laquelle seuls les frères Cullen avait survécu au changement des huit dernières années.

 _\- Maintenant que tout le monde est prêt pour se rendre au gala, je suppose que nous pouvons y aller,_ s'exclama Esmée en souriant.

 _\- Un gala ?_ demanda Edward, surpris.

 _\- Tu as encore oublié le gala de charité que j'ai organisé ?_

 _\- Euh, ouais …_ marmonna-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

 _\- Tu me le fais chaque année !_ râla-t-elle non sans me lancer un regard dédaigneux.

Quoi ? Elle ne pensait tout de même pas que j'y étais pour quelque chose ? Elle cherchait à me tenir responsable alors que je n'y étais pour rien !

 _\- Hum, Edward ?_ intervint une jeune femme brune qui vint vers nous.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Ta petite-amie n'est pas habillée correctement et n'est pas invitée au gala de ce soir. Tu sais que nous fonctionnons uniquement sur invitation et il est trop tard pour l'intégrer à la soirée._

Il soupira lourdement et me regarda tandis que je baissai la tête pour fixer mes pieds. Je commençais à avoir l'habitude d'être rejetée. Ce n'était pas une première et ça ne le sera jamais. La preuve, même mes parents ne s'étaient pas gênés pour le faire ...

Je pourrais parfaitement lui dire d'y aller, que ce n'était pas grave si je n'étais pas invitée mais je ne voulais pas rester seule dans cet appartement. Surtout en pleine nuit. Une fois m'avait suffi pour réveiller mes pires démons. Ma main tremblante qu'il tenait sembla lui envoyer des signaux puisqu'il la resserra pour me rassurer.

 _\- Je n'irai pas à ce gala sans Bella._

 _\- Edward, il est fini le temps de faire des caprices. Bella est une grande fille et peut parfaitement rester seule !_ s'offusqua Esmée.

 _\- Edward, tu devrais y aller,_ dis-je d'une voix timide.

 _\- Sage décision, Bella._

 _\- Non, je ne prendrai pas le risque de te laisser seule une seconde fois,_ claqua-t-il en embrassant mon front.

Sa mère soupira fortement et me regarda froidement. Ok, elle m'avait peut-être dit qu'elle ne m'emmerderait plus lorsqu'elle avait découvert que nous étions ensemble mais personnellement, je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle respectait sa parole ! De toute façon, maintenant que je savais jusqu'où elle avait été prête à aller pour manipuler son fils, je n'étais guère étonnée …

 _\- Tu ne vas quand même pas annuler chaque soirée prévue sous prétexte que Bella n'est pas invitée !_ râla-t-elle.

 _\- Ce n'est pas qu'une question d'invitation. Je ne la laisserai pas seule pour des raisons personnelles._

 _\- Et quelles sont ces « raisons personnelles » ?_

 _\- Ces raisons me regardent, maman,_ conclut-il froidement

Elle soupira lourdement et je crus même qu'elle était au bord de l'hystérie. Encore une fois, je ne reconnaissais plus la femme que j'avais connue à Forks. Son comportement me troublait et il fallait que j'en parle à Edward pour savoir si j'étais la seule fautive de ce changement.

 _\- Très bien, reste donc avec elle._

Et elle partit, suivie de près par le reste des invités. Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie vinrent nous souhaiter une bonne soirée et s'en allèrent à leur tour. Tanya, quant à elle, claqua un baiser sur la joue de mon homme. Edward la repoussa violemment, la surprenant au passage. Elle me jaugea d'un regard meurtrier. S'il pouvait tuer, je serais probablement morte à ses pieds.

Edward avait pris ma défense et avait essayé de m'imposer à ce gala. Malheureusement pour sa famille, il n'avait pas cédé en mettant un point d'honneur à privilégier notre relation. Sa mère avait eu le choix entre m'accepter ou me rejeter. Inutile de préciser qu'elle s'était tournée vers la seconde option et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ignorait, c'était à quel point je n'en avais cure de sa décision. Seul mon homme comptait à mes yeux.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Je sens que beaucoup d'entre vous vont être heureuse parce que oui, vous ne rêvez pas : Edward a enfin réagi !

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Impressionnez-moi avec vos hypothèses. Je suis sûre que vous en avez pleins !

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	20. Chapter Eighteen

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Salut, salut ! Je remets ce chapitre entre vos mains avec un peu d'avance. La fin de l'histoire approche bien que tous les chapitres ne sont pas encore postés donc je me permets de vous faire quelques petites surprises par-ci, par-là. Je remercie ma correctrice pour son travail et ses conseils.

Merci aussi aux abonnés : _larosesurleau ; Beclear ; donatellobridou ; lysblanche ; Romeila ; canada02 ; Math'L ; yuckie78 ; Pims10 ; Nash-elle ; Lilie147 ; misslaccro ; ninie36_ **&** _gaellezjey_ pour vos reviews et votre fidélité **:3**

Bienvenue aux nouveaux followers : _Sweet Light 1019 ; belhotess ; yass-m_ **&** _M_ z _elle A_ : J'espère pouvoir lire vos avis, lâchez-vous ! **:3**

.

..

...

 **RÉPONSES** **AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :**

 _Pour ceux qui mettent des reviews en anonymes, pensez à mettre un pseudo pour que je puisse vous reconnaître et pour que vous puissiez lire votre réponse respective _**(:**

 **Momo 6 :** Merci pour ta review ! Evidemment, il faut toujours un personnage case cou*lles dans une histoire, sinon ce n'est pas drôle haha. Edward gère toujours tout ;) Tu obtiendras des réponses à tes questions très prochainement ! J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **phani :** Merci pour ta review ! Ahah, que cache Esmée ? Telle est la question ... Hum, eh bien, je ne te dirais rien :P Idem pour les parents de Bella mais tu dois avoir l'habitude (: Tu obtiendras des réponses à tes questions très prochainement ! J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Berenice** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Oui ! Edward a enfin réagi ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt :) Ahah, que cache Esmée ? Telle est la question ... Hum, eh bien, je ne te dirais rien :P Idem pour les parents de Bella. Tu obtiendras des réponses à tes questions très prochainement ! Edward gère la situation :) J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **da :** Merci pour ta review ! Ahah, que cache Esmée ? Telle est la question ... Hum, eh bien, je ne te dirais rien :P Tu obtiendras des réponses à tes questions très prochainement ! Ca me fait autant plaisir de passer du temps à écrire et vous faire partager mon imagination débordante :) J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **pouillie** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tous les chapitres écrits ne sont pas encore poster. Une poignée n'a pas encore été libérée, pas de panique :P Et tu auras beau me faire les yeux du chat potté, ça ne marche pas :P (même si cette petite chose me fait craquer quand je regarde le dessin animé). Carlisle reste dans l'ombre, pour l'instant (oups, j'en ai trop dit). J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **val** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Reste accro, je t'encourage haha :P Edward gère tout, ne t'en fais pas ;) Tu obtiendras des réponses à tes questions très prochainement ! Il faut toujours des vilains dans une histoire pour mettre un peu de piment sinon ce n'est pas drôle haha. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

J'étais assise sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, les yeux rivés sur le lever du soleil qui décorait le lac du Michigan avec une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main. Je n'avais pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit tandis qu'Edward dormait encore à poings fermés. Je n'étais pas fatiguée mais j'aurais préféré que mes pensées se taisent le temps d'une nuit.

Après le départ de sa famille et de ses amis à ce fameux gala, nous avions passé la soirée à manger des sushis devant la télévision et à regarder _Star Wars_. Je n'étais tellement pas fan de cette saga que je m'étais endormis en plein milieu du film. Son épaule me suffit comme oreiller et son bras dans mon dos me permit de me sentir en sécurité et à ma place. A la fin du film, il m'avait prudemment emmenée dans sa chambre pour la nuit, me déposant délicatement sur le matelas mais malheureusement, je m'étais réveillée quelques secondes après qu'il ait rejoint le pays des rêves.

Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête et la plupart concernait sa famille ou plutôt mes beaux-parents et la fiancée de Jasper. En ce qui concernait ses amis et Tanya, c'était une autre histoire.

J'ignorais la raison de leur rejet à mon égard. Etait-ce seulement parce que je venais de la rue ? Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais une inconnue. Hormis Alice, ils me connaissaient et savaient au fond d'eux que je n'étais pas revenue auprès d'Edward pour profiter de son argent. J'étais persuadée qu'il y avait autre chose derrière ce dégoût qu'ils ressentaient envers moi et je craignais de tout découvrir. Peut-être que rester dans l'ignorance pourrait me protéger …

Je soupirai lourdement, bus les dernières gorgées de mon chocolat chaud et mes pensées dérivèrent sur mes parents. Edward avait prévu de les attaquer en justice mais au lieu de lui demander quelle procédure il allait adopter, je m'étais jetée sur lui pour qu'il me fasse l'amour. Certes, ça avait été parfait mais une part de moi se demandait si je n'avais pas fait cela pour ne pas me focaliser sur cette histoire.

J'ignorais jusqu'où irait sa détermination de vouloir réclamer justice puisque nous n'en avions pas parlé mais en ce qui me concernait, j'avais peur de m'embarquer là-dedans. J'avais peur de l'inconnu, tout simplement. Je désirais ardemment les retrouver mais ce serait trop simple pour eux. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils m'endoctrinent avec leurs excuses bidons. Aucune ne serait acceptée : j'avais bien trop souffert pour fermer les yeux sur leurs actes et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois et regardai mon amoureux allongé sur le ventre, profondément endormi. Ses bras se trouvaient sous l'oreiller tandis que la couverture le recouvrait jusqu'à sa taille, m'offrant une vue sur son dos musclé. Il semblait si paisible, si innocent. Je voulais me blottir dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais en sortir mais je préférais attendre qu'il se réveille.

Je restais ainsi trois heures de plus. Je m'étais fait deux autres chocolats chauds et avais emprunté un roman intitulé _Avant d'aller dormir_ de S. J. Watson, un thriller original qui allait finir par me rendre folle. J'étais tellement concentrée dans l'histoire de cette femme amnésique qui se réveillait en ne se souvenant plus de ce qu'elle avait fait la veille que je n'entendis pas mon chéri se lever. Je m'en rendis seulement compte lorsqu'il vint déposer un baiser sur mon crâne, m'arrachant un sursaut.

 _\- Que fais-tu debout à cette heure-ci ?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix encore endormie

 _\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je me suis préparée du chocolat chaud et je m'offre un peu de lecture. Ce roman est super bien !_

Il m'offrit son sourire en coin que j'aimais tant mais je pouvais facilement déceler une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard vert envoûtant. Il s'assit en face de moi et s'amusa à masser mon pied droit. J'avais dû mal à me concentrer à la fois sur ma lecture et sur son massage diablement agréable.

 _\- Je voulais te proposer quelque chose,_ dit-il, brisant le silence

Je relevai la tête et hochai la tête pour l'autoriser à continuer.

 _\- Est-ce que tu serais partante pour intégrer mon cabinet en tant que mon assistante personnelle. Je te formerai et tu auras un travail._

 _\- Euh, je … j'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi dire …_

Il me proposait un job ? J'étais un peu choquée de sa proposition en sachant que, dans quelques mois, je reprendrai les études d'art et que le droit ne m'intéressait pas.

 _\- C'est très gentil de ta part mais, le droit n'a jamais été ma tasse de thé._

 _\- Tu seras juste mon assistante. Je t'apprendrai les ficelles du métier et ensuite, tu travailleras pour moi._

 _\- En quoi consiste ce métier ?_

 _\- A gérer les appels, les rendez-vous, les dossiers, etc._

J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse puis, lui répondis :

 _\- Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal mais, Edward, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de rester collés l'un à l'autre._

Il arrêta son massage, fronça les sourcils et me demanda :

 _\- Que veux-tu dire par-là ?_

 _\- J'aime être à tes côtés mais si nous ne voulons pas nous disputer lorsque nous ressentirons le besoin d'être seuls, je pense qu'il est mieux que je ne travaille pas pour toi. Je veux vraiment reprendre mes études._

Il me sourit tendrement, embrassa ma joue puis mes lèvres et reprit son massage sur le pied gauche.

 _\- J'aurais essayé,_ dit-il en haussant les épaules.

 _\- Il n'y aura rien de plus beau que de se retrouver le soir, mon chéri,_ répondis-je en caressant son épaule.

 _\- Tu as raison et maintenant, je dois aller bosser._

Il embrassa chacun de mes pieds, se leva, m'embrassa et fila dans la salle de bain. Mais il avait en partie raison, il fallait que je trouve un travail pour éviter ces longues journées de solitude déprimantes. Dans peu de temps, Rosalie et Emmett partiront à leur tour, se trouvant un « chez-eux ». Je serais seule dans l'appartement et il était temps de reprendre mon avenir en main.

Déterminée à être embauchée en fin de journée, je posai mon livre à l'envers sur le rebord de la fenêtre et allai rejoindre Edward dans la douche. J'avais besoin de mon petit moment de tendresse et de complicité. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie que l'on fasse l'amour et j'étais d'ailleurs étonnée que nos caresses ne nous firent pas dériver. De toute façon, il devait partir travailler.

 _\- Edward ?_

 _\- Ouais !_ dit-il alors qu'il se trouvait dans son dressing et que j'étais assise sur son lit, vêtue de son peignoir.

 _\- Hum, je comptais chercher un travail aujourd'hui. Je voulais te prévenir au cas où je rentrerai plus tard que toi._

Il réapparut dans la pièce, habillé de son fidèle jean sombre et de sa chemise blanche qu'il n'avait pas encore boutonnée. Je déglutis et me raclai la gorge, trop absorbée par la vue de son torse. Il était diablement canon comme ça ! Et ce n'était pas son sourire en coin qui allait me faire penser à autre chose. Il m'avait grillée mais tant pis, j'avais le droit de mater mon mec !

 _\- Il faut que tu te fasses un CV et une lettre de motivation pour proposer ta candidature._

 _\- Ah mince, je n'y avais pas pensé. Qu'est-ce que je peux être idiote …_ dis-je en baissant la tête.

 _\- Je peux t'aider à en faire un._

 _\- Vraiment ?_ demandai-je en relevant la tête.

Il sourit et me répondit :

 _\- Par contre, je vais avoir besoin de mon ordinateur. Je te propose de venir avec moi au cabinet et je t'apprendrai les techniques d'une candidature réussie._

 _\- Merci,_ soufflai-je.

Je ne pouvais que le remercier. Un homme avec autant de gentillesse était rare et c'était le mien !

 _\- Tu dois partir pour quelle heure ?_

 _\- Dans moins d'une heure._

 _\- Ok, je file me préparer._

Je retournai dans ma chambre en peignoir – je l'avais définitivement adopté – et mis plusieurs minutes à trouver la tenue idéale. J'allais me rendre dans un cabinet d'avocats. Je ne pouvais pas m'habiller avec des habits d'adolescents. J'étais une jeune femme maintenant même si quelque part dans ma tête, j'avais toujours dix-huit ans.

Je trouvai un chemisier blanc et une jupe crayon grise. Je passai un rapide coup de brosse, me parfumai et me maquillai d'un simple trait d'eye-liner et d'une touche de mascara. J'aurais bien mis du rouge à lèvre mais je n'en avais pas. Il fallait que je songe à m'en acheter même s'il s'agissait encore et toujours de l'argent d'Edward. J'enfilai une paire des escarpins noirs que Rosalie m'avait donnée et partis rejoindre mon homme qui m'attendait dans la cuisine.

 _\- Je t'ai préparé du café et de la brioche,_ me dit-il en lisant les e-mails sur son téléphone.

 _\- Merci._

Il releva la tête et je crus le voir se figer en me voyant. Il me jaugea de la tête aux pieds avec un éclat de désir dans son regard vert intense. Je rougis comme une cerise, mordillai ma lèvre inférieure, m'assis péniblement sur le tabouret et me saisis de ma tasse de café et d'un morceau de brioche.

 _\- Tu es très belle,_ dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Oh, non pas cette voix ! La tension sexuelle venait clairement de s'installer entre nous … En plus, ce n'était pas l'îlot central sur lequel nous avions fait l'amour qui allait faire redescendre la tension … J'avais raison lorsque je m'étais dit que je n'allais pas penser à cet endroit de la même manière qu'avant. Je me revoyais en train de prendre mon pied, allongée sur le plan de travail, la tête d'Edward entre mes jambes et sa main sur mon ventre, me suppliant de jouir pour lui.

Je me raclai la gorge pour empêcher un gémissement sortir de ma gorge. Ce serait incroyablement gênant et cela nous entraînerait à faire l'amour alors que nous n'avions pas le temps. Sauf si Edward décidait de jouer le patron qui se permettait d'être en retard pour répondre au désir qu'il ressentait pour moi. D'un autre côté, c'était vraiment plaisant de savoir que je le mettais hors de lui.

 _\- Salut !_ s'écria Emmett en entrant dans la pièce.

Je soupirai de soulagement, heureuse qu'il intervienne au bon moment bien qu'il n'en avait pas conscience. Edward leva les yeux au ciel face à l'excentricité de son frère et trouva enfin le moyen de rompre tout contact visuel avec moi. Ma libido, elle, fut profondément déçue.

 _\- Hey,_ dis-je tandis qu'il embrassa ma joue.

 _\- Bien dormi tous les deux ? Vous n'avez pas fait de cochonneries ?_ nous demanda-t-il en piquant ma part de brioche.

Je râlai mais n'ajoutai rien de plus. Je me pris une autre part tandis qu'il avala celle qu'il m'avait prise. Emmett avait une relation particulière avec la nourriture. Je crois même que s'il pouvait, il épouserait une pizza peppéroni. Sauf, qu'avec lui dans les parages, il serait veuf très rapidement.

 _\- Tu n'auras aucun détail sur ce que nous avons fait hier soir, Emmett,_ lui répondit Edward en buvant son café.

De toute façon, nous n'avions rien fait après leur départ pour le gala. En revanche, il avait bien failli nous surprendre dans la cuisine s'il était intervenu quelques minutes plus tard. Heureusement, il nous avait vus nous embrasser, rien de plus.

 _\- M'enfin, on aurait pu se passer des bruits, hein Bella ?_

 _\- Oh la ferme,_ grognai-je, gênée d'avoir été aussi bruyante.

Son frère était tellement doué aussi … Ce n'était pas ma faute !

Il rit à gorge déployée, repris une part de brioche, s'empara de la tasse de café qu'Edward lui avait préparé et en but plusieurs gorgées avant de me répondre :

 _\- La tête de Tanya et des autres femmes valaient le coup de vous envoyer en l'air pendant qu'elles étaient là !_

 _\- Vraiment ?_ demandai-je, toute gêne disparue.

Si je pouvais rendre jalouse mes rivales, pourquoi ne pas m'intéresser à leur réaction pour me satisfaire ?

Emmett éclata de rire, fier d'avoir obtenu mon attention. Je rougis encore plus lorsque je vis Edward qui tentait de cacher son sourire en se servant une autre tasse de café.

 _\- Tu plaisantais ?_

 _\- Non, non, elles étaient vraiment en rogne mais elles n'ont pas réussi à canaliser leur jalousie puisqu'elles critiquaient ouvertement en disant, je cite « Elle pourrait au moins nous épargner ses couinements et puis elle n'est pas la seule à avoir pu profiter des bienfaits du sexe avec Edward ». Ensuite, elles ont éclatés de rire._

J'écarquillai les yeux. Au moins, je pouvais compter sur Emmett comme ma fidèle commère. Il n'épargnait aucun détail. Mais, si le fait de savoir que j'avais rendu jalouses ces femmes-là ne me fit rien, un autre détail en revanche, raviva ma jalousie.

 _\- Attends,_ dis-je en me tournant vers Edward, _tu veux dire qu'hier, il y avait toutes tes conquêtes ?_

 _\- Toutes n'y étaient pas mais oui, il y en avait quelques-unes …,_ répondit-il gêné.

 _\- Est-ce que la femme qui t'a dit que je n'étais pas invité en faisait partie ?_

 _\- Ouais ..._ marmonna-t-il.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que je vienne cette garce !

 _\- Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas allés à ce gala … Je n'ose imaginer toutes celles qui se seraient comportées comme Tanya avec sa paires de nichons et …_

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que les lèvres d'Edward emprisonnèrent les miennes pour me faire taire. Je gémis de surprise tandis que sa langue passa la barrière de ses dents. Si je me fiais au sourire qu'il garda pendant toute la durée de notre étreinte, je compris alors que ma jalousie lui plaisait.

Avant, ma possessivité était présente mais je ne l'affirmais jamais en public et parfois, en privé, je préférais ne pas lui en parler de peur de l'agacer. Je n'avais pas une très grande confiance en moi. Je me trouvais terriblement banale alors qu'un homme comme Edward s'intéresse à moi était le comble ! Je n'avais jamais douté de ses sentiments, je savais qu'il m'aimait mais à l'époque, dans ma tête d'adolescente, les filles du lycée, bien plus belles que moi, étaient un danger pour notre couple.

 _\- Que me vaut ce baiser ?_

 _\- Ta jalousie_ (baiser) _me rend complètement_ (baiser) _fou_ (baiser).

Je ris contre ses lèvres et passai mes bras derrière sa nuque pour l'embrasser à mon tour. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque j'entendis Emmett râler avant de crier :

 _\- Oh putain non, vous n'allez quand même pas coucher dans la cuisine !_

S'il savait … Et le connaissant, il était tellement ouvert sur le sujet qu'il aurait probablement éclaté de rire avant de râler pour notre manque de pudeur. Mais bon, niveau pudeur, mon ami était bien pire que nous. Jasper en revanche, était très pudique.

Cette réaction d'Emmett me ramena à Forks, des années en arrière. Mon père nous avait surpris dans la cuisine de la maison, moi assise sur la table, Edward entre mes jambes, complètement absorbé par ses caresses sur ma poitrine. Charlie avait hurlé, surement à deux doigts de faire une attaque et avait menacé mon petit ami d'arrestation s'il osait me toucher de nouveau. Bien évidemment, nous avions continués à nous voir malgré les interdictions.

 _\- Emmett, arrête de gueuler !_ râla Rosalie en entrant dans la pièce.

Je rompis notre baiser et me concentrai sur ma colocataire. J'eus presque envie de rire en la voyant décoiffée et les yeux semi-ouverts. Rien à voir avec la jolie femme que j'avais l'habitude de voir mais elle n'en restait pas moins craquante. Elle me sourit en me voyant, claqua une bise à Edward et se fit une tasse de café.

 _\- Tu travailles aujourd'hui ?_ lui demandai-je.

 _\- Non, jour de congé. Je serai restée dans mon lit mais avec mon petit-ami qui gueule comme s'il y avait l'apocalypse, je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir._

Je ris tandis qu'Emmett se mit à bouder dans son coin. Edward quant à lui, regarda sa montre et me fit signe qu'il était temps de partir. Je mangeai mon dernier bout de brioche, piquai la part de mon ami pour me venger, finis mon café, embrassai Emmett et Rosalie sur la joue avant de le suivre. J'enfilai mon manteau, mon écharpe et mes gants et attendis patiemment qu'il prenne sa sacoche et ses clés de voiture.

Le trajet fut plutôt long mais pas moins agréable. Désormais, j'avais le droit de profiter de la main de mon amoureux sur ma cuisse et de faire pareil de mon côté. Néanmoins, nos caresses n'arrangeaient en rien la tension sexuelle qui revenait au galop. Mon intuition féminine me disait que notre soirée ne serait pas de tout repos.

En entrant dans son cabinet, Edward m'expliqua que pour le moment, il ne possédait qu'un étage dans ce haut building mais qu'il avait bien l'intention d'agrandir son entreprise. Quelques employés travaillaient déjà pour lui dont une standardiste que j'aurais bien salué avec mon poing dans la figure. Heureusement, mon homme me tenait fermement par la main, me faisant jubiler intérieurement.

Il me traîna jusque dans son bureau, referma la porte à clé et m'embrassa durement comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il me poussa même contre le mur pour avoir un contrôle total sur notre étreinte allant même jusqu'à relever ma jambe pour la coincer contre sa hanche.

 _\- Si les murs de mon bureau pouvaient isoler les bruits, je t'aurais fait l'amour, ici, tout de suite,_ me susurra-t-il à l'oreille, me faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

Rien de tel pour faire augmenter la tension. J'aurais peut-être dû rester à l'appartement si cela pouvait l'aider à garder son calme et à se concentrer. Au vu de l'érection monstrueuse que je sentis contre mon bas-ventre, je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle devait être très douloureuse.

 _\- Il va falloir tenir jusqu'à la fin de la journée,_ dis-je en posant mes mains sur son torse.

Il grimaça, pas convaincu mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

 _\- Si tu préfères que je m'en aille, dis-le moi._

 _\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Te résister va être dur mais je t'ai promis de t'apprendre à faire un CV et une lettre de motivation alors je vais le faire,_ répondit-il en relâchant ma jambe.

Il m'embrassa et s'éloigna de moi pour s'asseoir sur son fauteuil en cuir tandis que moi, je restai pantoise, contre le mur, frustrée par sa distance. Pour moi aussi, la tentation était dure à gérer. Je me raclai la gorge pour me reprendre et m'assis en face de lui.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- Je, hum, bah …_

Il sourit et rétorqua :

 _\- Viens à côté de moi._

Il alluma les deux ordinateurs, le sien et celui de son bureau et m'indiqua de m'installer en face de ce dernier, ce que je fis en traînant la chaise derrière moi. Il tapa un mot de passe pour les deux qui sembla différent et sortit un épais dossier du tiroir de son bureau tandis que moi, je regardai l'écran de l'appareil, complètement perdue.

 _Merde_ , je n'y connaissais rien ! Si Emmett avait été là, il m'aurait charriée avant de rire comme un nigaud. Edward avait plus de retenue que lui mais je devinais déjà que la situation allait l'amuser. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas fixer l'écran comme une idiote pendant toute la journée. Il se rendra compte de mes lacunes en informatique rapidement.

 _\- Euh, Edward …_

 _\- Oui ?_ marmonna-t-il, concentré sur son dossier.

 _\- Euh … Tu peux m'expliquer, s'il te plaît ?_

Il releva la tête pour me regarder. Je dus faire appel à mon self contrôle et me concentrer sur mes mains pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il était si diablement sexy avec ses lunettes noires que je rêvais même qu'il me fasse l'amour avec ! Je devenais complètement folle …

 _Ou simplement amoureuse,_ me souligna ma conscience en souriant amoureusement.

Je décidais de ne pas me concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait dit, pris sur moi et regardai mon homme qui attendait que je précise ma demande.

 _\- Je ne sais pas utiliser un ordinateur._

 _\- Oh, c'est vrai ! Je vais te montrer._

Il me demanda de prendre la souris et de la guider un peu partout. Grâce à ça, je savais à peu près comment ouvrir Word, un traitement de texte. Hormis pour écrire, le logiciel en lui-même était compliqué. Edward était très patient avec moi et m'expliquait tout ce que je devais savoir mais j'étais tellement nulle que j'avais presque envie de pleurer comme une enfant.

 _\- Tu veux manger un bout ?_ me demanda-t-il alors que j'essayais de tracer un tableau tant bien que mal.

 _\- Euh … merde, c'est quoi ce truc ?_ râlai-je, arrachant un rire à Edward.

 _\- Bella, tu n'es pas obligée de tracer le tableau toi-même. Il suffit juste de l'insérer, c'est plus rapide._

Je rougis bêtement et le regardai faire. Là encore, j'eus envie de me cacher sous la table et de pleurer. C'était débile d'être triste pour une broutille mais à vrai dire, je ne contrôlais rien. Et évidemment, mes larmes décidèrent de me trahir, provoquant le côté protecteur de mon chéri.

 _\- Eh, Bella, pourquoi tu pleures ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?_ me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

 _\- Je suis trop nulle …_

Il soupira soulagé de ne pas être responsable de mes larmes et me colla contre lui en souriant. Il se moquait de moi et cela me vexa plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

 _\- Et ce n'est pas drôle !_ m'emportai-je en le repoussant.

 _\- Bella, crois-moi, je connais des gens plus nuls que toi et …_

 _\- Tu dis ça uniquement pour me rassurer alors que ce n'est pas vrai,_ le coupai-je.

J'essuyai rageusement mes larmes et repris :

 _\- Edward, je ne sais même pas ouvrir un navigateur sur la tablette de la cuisine tout comme je ne sais pas utiliser un traitement de texte alors que dès que tu m'expliques, tout semble si simple. Je suis nulle, c'est tout._

Je me sentais incroyablement stupide de pleurer pour ça. Ce n'était pas un drame et Edward avait raison, je n'étais pas la seule à avoir des lacunes dans ce domaine mais disons que j'étais jeune et à mon âge, je devrais au moins savoir utiliser Word ou ouvrir un dossier.

 _\- Merde, je suis trop conne …_

 _\- Tu n'es pas conne,_ râla-t-il.

 _\- Si je le suis parce que je pleure pour des broutilles. C'est ridicule et je me sens stupide. J'ai l'impression d'être une enfant et …_

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que j'éclatai en sanglots. Au fond de moi, je savais _très bien_ que l'informatique n'était pas la cause de mes larmes. Je craquais, tout simplement.

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'aida à m'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule sans m'arrêter de pleurer comme une madeleine. J'haletai et profitai de notre proximité pour inspirer son odeur qui avait toujours eu le pouvoir de me calmer.

 _\- Edward …_

 _\- Hum ?_

 _\- Tu crois que mes parents ne m'ont jamais aimée ?_ demandai-je en hoquetant.

 _\- Pourquoi tu penses ça ?_

 _\- Ils m'ont abandonnée …_ chuchotai-je avant de me remettre à pleurer plus fortement

Il m'entraîna à m'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, prit mon visage en coupe et me répondit :

 _\- D'après mes souvenirs, tes parents te traitaient bien et te respectaient. Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils ne t'aimaient pas …_

 _\- Ils m'ont abandonnée,_ répétai-je en sanglotant.

 _\- Ils t'ont abandonnée et moi, je suis là pour obtenir des explications comme je te l'ai promis._

 _\- Mais, comment tu vas faire ?_

Il sourit tendrement, passa une mèche folle derrière mon oreille, me vola un doux baiser et rétorqua :

 _\- Cet après-midi, je vais ouvrir une enquête. Quand j'aurais suffisamment d'éléments pour les traîner en justice, j'irai voir le juge pour avoir une autorisation et ensuite, ils seront jugés pour leurs actes._

 _\- Et pour la dette ?_

 _\- Je vais essayer de trouver l'huissier ou le cabinet qui est en charge du dossier et lorsque le détective d'Emmett m'aura apporté plus de preuves, je leur dirais que Charlie et Renée Swan sont encore en vie._

J'éclatai à nouveau en sanglots et réfugiai ma tête dans son cou. Après sept ans de souffrance, ma bonne étoile avait remis Edward sur ma route pour qu'il s'occupe de moi et m'aide à retourner à une vie normale. J'étais heureuse dans tous les sens du terme. Je ne pouvais pas tomber mieux.

 _\- Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ? l_ 'interrogeai-je en frottant mon nez contre son cou.

 _\- Parce que je t'aime et je ne veux plus te voir souffrir,_ répondit-il en me serrant contre lui.

Je me sentis rougir, touchée et rassurée par ses mots. J'embrassai son cou tandis que mes larmes se tarissaient. Puis, désireuse de me perdre dans son regard vert, je relevai la tête et m'y noyai avec plaisir. Incapable de rester concentrée sur ses pupilles, j'approchai mes lèvres des siennes, les frôlaient puis l'embrassai avec délectation.

C'était si bon de sentir sa langue caresser la mienne. Sa poigne autour de mes hanches était tellement ferme que j'étais prête à parier que j'allais être marquée. Son visage quant à lui, avait pour interdiction de bouger à cause de mes mains qui l'emprisonnaient. Mes sentiments pour lui étaient si puissants que cela rendait nos baisers exquis. Je sentis à nouveau son érection contre mon intimité. Il bougea des hanches pour faire durer le plaisir, m'arrachant plusieurs gémissements d'affilés.

 _\- Edward,_ soufflai-je contre ses lèvres, _si nous allons plus loin, je vais être incapable de rester silencieuse._

Il me sourit amoureusement, caressa ma joue et me chuchota :

 _\- Je m'en occupe._

 _\- Edward …_

 _Putain_ , je le voulais aussi mais le faire dans un bureau sera une première pour moi. Je gémis lorsqu'il empoigna mon sein droit, protégé par mon débardeur et mon soutien-gorge, incapable de résister.

 _\- J'ai une question …_

 _\- Je t'écoute._

 _\- Est-ce que la capote te dérange ? Je me rends compte que je t'impose une protection alors que je ne prends pas de moyens de contraception … Je songe à aller voir un gynécologue mais je suis terrorisée qu'il ou elle puisse me toucher …_

 _\- Si tu as peur, je ne vais pas te forcer à aller voir un gynécologue. Le préservatif ne va pas m'empêcher de te faire l'amour._

 _\- C'est vrai ?_ demandai-je d'une petite voix.

 _\- Évidemment que c'est vrai. Quel petit-ami serais-je si je te trainais de force chez un gynéco ? Ce n'est pas à moi de prendre cette décision._

 _\- Mais cela te concerne aussi. La capote n'est pas fiable à cent pour cent …_

 _\- Et nous sommes en train d'en discuter et nous venons de décider que je mettrais la capote jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes prête à prendre un autre moyen de contraception._

Il m'embrassa et me regarda intensément. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter d'avoir un petit-ami aussi compréhensif ? Il était parfait avec moi … J'avais de la chance de l'avoir et j'étais bien partie pour le garder avec moi parce qu'une chose était sûre, je l'aimais et mes sentiments se renforçaient un peu plus chaque jour.

Il entreprit de me caresser à nouveau, allumant le feu qui sommeillait en moi. Notre baiser s'intensifia et nos langues se retrouvèrent avec tellement d'empressement que je ne serais pas surprise de me retrouver _dans quelques minutes_ nue et assise sur son bureau, lui debout entre mes jambes s'apprêtant à me faire hurler de plaisir. Mais pour le moment, nous n'en étions qu'à la première étape. Les autres suivront, j'en étais certaine.

 _\- Attends, j'ai une autre question …_

 _\- La dernière,_ dit-il en me faisant les gros yeux.

Je l'embrassai pour lui promettre que je ne l'interromprai plus après avoir posé ma question et lui demandai :

 _\- Tu as déjà emmené tes conquêtes dans ton bureau ?_

 _\- Bella …_ grogna-t-il en levant les au ciel.

 _\- S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir …_

 _\- J'ai eu beaucoup de conquêtes mais aucune d'elle ne venait dans mon bureau. C'était toujours dans un hôtel. Je n'aime pas exposer ma vie privée lorsque je travaille._

Dans un coin de ma tête, une petite voix souhaitait connaitre la liste de ces hôtels. _Merde_ , la possessivité ne m'allait vraiment pas … Il avait eu une vie avant moi et tant mieux pour lui. Je n'avais pas à être jalouse de ces femmes avec qui il avait pu coucher. Sauf si elles étaient toutes des Tanya ou des Angela.

 _\- Je crois que je suis de plus en plus jalouse,_ dis-je en souriant timidement.

 _\- Et moi, je crois que mon pantalon va exploser parce que ta jalousie me rend encore plus fou._

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure, fière de mon effet. C'était vraiment excitant de se sentir supérieure. D'humeur taquine et joueuse, je gigotai contre son érection et collai ma poitrine contre son torse, lui arrachant plusieurs grognements. Puis, sans prévenir, il me tint fermement par les fesses et se leva pour me porter jusqu'au canapé. J'étais déçue qu'il ait repris le contrôle parce que je m'étais beaucoup amusée à le faire languir. Toutefois, j'aimais quand il s'occupait de tout. Je lui faisais confiance. Il connaissait mon corps et mes limites.

 _\- Maintenant, Miss Swan, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous,_ susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je ris et me cambrai violemment sous lui, excitée comme jamais. Edward me faisait redécouvrir le sexe et il n'y avait qu'avec lui que je me sentais libre de me laisser aller. Mes sentiments quant à eux, m'y aidaient beaucoup.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Un petit cours d'informatique pour Bella, ça ne peut que l'aider **:)**

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Allez, que les **107 followers** montrent ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre !

Impressionnez-moi avec vos hypothèses. Je suis sûre que vous en avez pleins !

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	21. Chapter Nineteen

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Salut, salut ! Je remets ce chapitre entre vos mains avec un peu d'avance. J'ai terminé d'écrire tous les chapitres de cette histoire. Bon, évidemment, je ne vais pas tout poster d'un coup. Je ferai des petites surprises par-ci, par-là, me permettant ainsi d'avancer pour ma nouvele histoire (non, non, vous ne rêvez pas). Je remercie ma correctrice pour son travail et ses conseils.

Merci aussi aux abonnés : _larosesurleau ; Beclear ; donatellobridou ; lysblanche ; Romeila ; canada02 ; Pims10 ; BellouPattinson_ **&** _gaellezjey_ pour vos reviews et votre fidélité **:3**

Bienvenue aux nouveaux followers : _SweetHeartLove08_ **&** _.3_ : J'espère pouvoir lire vos avis, lâchez-vous ! Toutes à vos claviers ! **:3**

.

..

...

 **RÉPONSES** **AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :**

 _Pour ceux qui mettent des reviews en anonymes, pensez à mettre un pseudo pour que je puisse vous reconnaître et pour que vous puissiez lire votre réponse respective _**(:**

 **Alice442 :** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente de te compter parmis mes lectrices :D J'essaye d'être réaliste un maximum même si je n'ai jamais vécu dans la rue. Haha, je trouve Pearl très mignonne aussi et je m'y applique pour que ça reste le cas :) Edward est sa bonne étoile, en effet. Concernant l'abandon des parents de Bella, tu en sauras plus progressivement. Je ne vais pas lâcher la bombe d'un coup, c'est mal me connaître :P J'ai fini d'écrire l'histoire donc ne t'inquiète pas, je sais où je vous emmène. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Momo 6 :** Merci pour ta review ! Bella ne va jamais cesser d'évoluer, tu verras ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Malliiiia :** Merci pour ta review ! Ah, contente de te retrouver. Bella demande des détails pour se rassurer même si je l'avoue, je ne poserais pas ce genre de question à mon conjoint. Concernant l'abandon des parents de Bella, tu en sauras plus progressivement. Je ne vais pas lâcher la bombe d'un coup, c'est mal me connaître :P J'ai fini d'écrire l'histoire donc ne t'inquiète pas, je sais où je vous emmène. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Pouillie :** Merci pour ta review ! Haha, je les aime bien aussi. A vrai dire, je m'éclate à changer ces expressions avec tout ce qui peut être rouge. Bella évolue doucement mais sûrement. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **val** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Il faut toujours que les ex de notre conjoint soient moins bien que nous, toujours :P J'ai terminé d'écrire l'histoire, je sais où je vous emmène et il faut bien une fin à tout. La bombe éclatera mais progressivement :P J'écris pour mon plaisir après, ça me touche aussi de voir que mes écrits plaisent et ça m'encourage à continuer. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPTER NINETEEN**

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, m'étirai difficilement et insultai mentalement les klaxons des voitures qui passaient dans la rue. Il était plus de midi mais je n'avais aucunement envie de bouger de mon lit et des bras protecteurs de mon homme. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait une vraie grasse matinée.

Je me tournai pour regarder mon amoureux qui dormait profondément. En voilà un qui n'était pas dérangé par les bruits extérieurs. Je souris face à tant de beauté et d'innocence. Je me permis même de toucher son nez avec mon index et de caresser ses lèvres que je chérissais tant. Je m'appuyai sur mon coude et lui volai un baiser. J'étais tentée de le faire sur son torse nu mais je ne voulais pas le réveiller.

Il me surprit lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et me força à me coller contre lui en m'arrachant un cri de surprise. Ma tête désormais sur son torse, je souriais niaisement en sentant ses doigts caresser ma hanche nue avant de m'endormir à nouveau.

En me réveillant pour la seconde fois, je me rendis compte que j'étais seule et surtout, qu'il était plus deux heures de l'après-midi. Il fallait dire que la nuit torride dans les bras de mon chéri m'avait littéralement épuisée. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de nuit blanche pour du sexe. D'ailleurs, c'était la première fois depuis huit ans. Heureusement que nous étions samedi.

Je m'étirai en levant mes bras, totalement sereine. Je me levai en passant ma main dans mes cheveux emmêlés avant de me rappeler que j'étais complètement nue. Les épais rideaux me permettaient une totale intimité mais je préférais quand même me ruer dans le dressing.

L'inconvénient d'avoir une chambre chacun était que mes habits n'étaient pas regroupés avec les siens. J'enfilai son peignoir et courus dans ma chambre pour ne pas être vue dans cette tenue. Je me précipitai sous ma douche pour me laver puis me rendis dans mon dressing pour m'habiller. Je mis des sous-vêtements noirs propres, une chemisette blanche et un slim noir. Je passai mes pieds dans mes pantoufles et sortis de la pièce, un sourire niais accroché au visage. Je descendis les escaliers et ris en voyant Pearl courir pour venir me voir.

 _\- Bonjour ma fille,_ dis-je en m'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

Elle me lécha le visage et me sauta dessus, me forçant à m'allonger au sol. Je ris encore plus et tentai d'éviter ses coups de langue mais en vain. Elle était plus rapide que moi. Puis, comme à son habitude et ne remarquant pas que nous n'étions pas sur mon lit mais en plein milieu du salon, elle s'allongea sur mon ventre, me faisant ainsi constater qu'elle avait pris beaucoup de poids. Je caressai et embrassai le haut de sa truffe tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, sereine.

Ces derniers jours, je les avais voués à ma relation avec Edward et je l'avais un peu délaissée. Je culpabilisais de ne pas lui avoir accordé de mon temps alors que je reste des journées entières dans cet appartement à ne rien faire. Je la promenai, lui donnai à manger et à boire mais je savais que j'étais moins présente pour elle qu'avant. Quoi qu'il en soit, même allongée au milieu du salon, ça faisait du bien de la retrouver.

 _\- Il va falloir que je me lève Pearl,_ dis-je en levant ses pattes avant pour la réveiller.

Elle ronchonna et ne bougea pas d'une patte. Je levai les yeux au ciel et regardai le plafond, essayant de trouver un moyen de la réveiller.

 _\- Et, Pearl ! Tu veux ton bâtonnet ?!_ intervint Emmett, réussissant là où je venais d'échouer.

Ma chienne se leva d'un coup et courut vers mon ami pour avoir sa friandise quotidienne. Je secouai la tête, dépitée. Emmett adorait Pearl et il passait son temps à la chouchouter. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où il lui avait ramené une peluche et quelques jouets. Il lui avait même acheté un panier douillet qu'il avait rangé au pied de la cheminée. En revanche, il ne lui donnait plus à manger à droite et à gauche notamment lorsque nous étions à table. Il respectait la seule règle que je lui avais imposée. Pour le reste, je le laissais faire. Au moins, Pearl était heureuse et c'était ce qui comptait pour moi.

 _\- Les friandises t'ont permis de gagner son respect,_ dis-je en passant à côté de mon ami.

 _\- Tu te trompes. Les chiens et moi avons une complicité en or et avec Pearl, c'est la même chose._

Je ris et lui claquai une bise pour le saluer. J'entrai dans la cuisine, fis signe à Rosalie qui mangeait une salade de pommes de terre tout en lisant un magazine people. Puis, je jetai des regards un peu partout dans la pièce à la recherche de mon petit-ami mais visiblement, il était absent.

 _\- Edward n'est pas là ?_ demandai-je à ma colocataire.

 _\- Il est allé courir et il m'a dit de te dire qu'il reviendrait avec un petit déjeuner de chez Starbucks._

J'acquiesçai en silence et me préparai quand même un café, juste histoire de m'occuper un peu. L'avantage de ces nouvelles cafetières était que je n'étais pas obligée d'attendre des plombes que le café coule enfin dans ma tasse. Ici, il suffisait d'insérer une dosette, de l'eau dans le récipient et le tour était joué ! La technologie avait fait des merveilles.

Je m'assis sur un tabouret et bus mon café en silence. Ma relation avec Rosalie s'était nettement améliorée mais nous n'étions pas les meilleures amies du monde. Je l'appréciais de plus en plus. Le fait qu'elle m'ait défendue devant Angela et Alice m'avait touchée. Elle était très gentille mais une part de moi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se méfier. Je devrais peut-être arrêter de me poser des questions à son sujet, lui accorder mon amitié et voir jusqu'où nous pourrions aller.

 _\- Hum, Rose ?_

 _\- Ouais ?_ dit-elle en levant le nez de son magazine.

 _\- Hum, ça te dirait de faire un peu de shopping avec moi ?_ lui proposai-je.

Elle écarquilla des yeux, surprise par mon invitation. Je faisais un premier pas vers elle et je savais que je n'allais pas le regretter. Il fallait que j'arrive à m'ouvrir aux autres, à donner ma confiance à des personnes qui m'entouraient et qui faisaient en sorte que je me sente bien. Oui, Rosalie avait fait une erreur mais, elle avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour se rattraper. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer éternellement.

 _\- J'aurais été très heureuse de passer cette journée avec toi mais, hum, j'ai un rendez-vous important. Si tu veux, nous pourrons y aller demain ?_

 _\- Va pour demain,_ répondis-je en souriant.

Elle me sourit en retour, but une gorgée de son café et reprit sa lecture. L'atmosphère lourde rendait la situation compliquée. Je me raclai la gorge, tentant de trouver un autre sujet à aborder mais rien ne me vint. Tant pis, peut-être que demain, ça ira mieux.

 _\- Ah, te voilà enfin ! Je mourrais de faim !_ entendis-je Emmett crier lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua.

Pearl quant à elle, aboya joyeusement et courut vers la personne pour la saluer.

 _\- Au lieu de me dire de telles conneries, tu ferais mieux de faire comme Pearl et d'être content de me voir._

La voix masculine que j'entendis ne put que confirmer le retour d'Edward, me faisant jubiler intérieurement. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à meubler une conversation inexistante maintenant qu'il était là.

 _\- Je ne suis pas un chien et ne compte pas sur moi pour que je te fasse la fête à chaque fois que tu rentres. Maintenant, passe-moi mon cheeseburger._

Edward râla en entrant dans la cuisine, posa le sac cartonné d'Emmett qui se précipita dessus pour en sortir deux cheeseburgers, une boîte de frites, des nuggets, un coca-cola – soda que je n'appréciais pas particulièrement – une glace au caramel et noix de pécan. Tout avait l'air très bon mais je n'avais pas faim.

Mon amoureux s'approcha de moi, m'embrassa, me donna un grand gobelet et me dit :

 _\- Cappuccino, tu connais ?_

 _\- Edward, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie mais merci._

Il rit, me vola un baiser et posa un autre sac sur l'îlot et en sortit deux muffins. L'un aux trois chocolats et l'autre aux myrtilles. Il me tendit le premier, aidant mon estomac à se réveiller. Ce n'était plus vraiment de la faim. Juste de la gourmandise.

Toujours assise sur mon tabouret, je me permis de mater un peu mon homme qui semblait chercher quelque chose dans les meubles de la cuisine. Son corps m'appelait à venir le toucher et j'étais obnubilée par la transpiration qui faisait briller ses muscles. Son t-shirt gris mouillé le moulait parfaitement et son short noir donnait un aperçu satisfaisant sur ses fesses. Même ses mollets étaient un appel au sexe.

 _\- Alerte rouge, on a perdu Bella !_ s'exclama Emmett, m'interrompant dans mon activité.

Je soupirai lourdement et rougis comme une framboise tandis qu'Edward se retourna pour me regarder, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ?_ m'interrogea-t-il.

 _\- Rien du tout,_ répondis-je en buvant une gorgée de ma boisson chaude.

C'est alors qu'Emmett éclata de rire. Je le gratifiai d'un regard noir pour l'intimer de se taire. Mais, évidemment, il ignora mon avertissement. Idiot !

 _\- Bella a …_

 _\- Oui, j'ai maté mon mec et alors ?_ le coupai-je, craignant qu'il en fasse trop.

Emmett bouda pour avoir été interrompu tandis que j'étais surprise qu'il n'insiste pas sur les détails. Rosalie le consola en l'embrassant ce qui fonctionna l'instant d'après. Mon petit-ami, lui, ne parut pas étonné et me gratifia de son fidèle sourire en coin.

 _\- Je le savais,_ dit-il en ancrant mon regard dans le mien.

Je rougis instantanément sans pour autant rompre le lien que nos pupilles venaient de créer. J'étais comme hypnotisée même si j'étais gênée par la situation.

 _\- Comment ça, tu le savais ?_ demanda Emmett, curieux.

 _\- Parce que je suis trop parfait,_ rétorqua-t-il en buvant une gorgée de son café.

 _\- Putain, plus narcissique que lui tu meurs,_ marmonna son frère, dépité.

Oh oui, Edward était narcissique mais cependant, il n'était pas du genre à dire constamment qu'il se trouvait beau. Il savait avec qui il pouvait se le permettre. Et puis, il aimait prendre soin de son corps et de sa santé comme n'importe quel homme de son âge et moi, je ne m'en plaignais pas. J'aimais beaucoup trop ce trait de caractère et ses muscles que j'avais la chance de toucher avec mes mains.

Mon esprit commençant à s'égarer un peu trop loin, je décidai de me concentrer sur mon muffin au chocolat que je dévorais avec envie. Le cappuccino non plus, ne fit pas long feu.

 _\- Emmett, pourrais-tu contacter ton détective et lui demander de continuer d'enquêter sur les parents de Bella ?_ demanda Edward, me forçant à relever la tête.

 _\- Je vais l'appeler maintenant,_ dit-il en se levant pour téléphoner à son ami.

J'appréciai le fait qu'il réalise ses promesses mais avait-il oublié la présence de Rosalie dans la pièce ? Je ne voulais pas que tout le monde sache qu'en fin de compte, mes parents étaient vivants et vivaient la belle vie pendant que leur fille peinait à se relever.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas Bella, je ne le dirais à personne,_ intervint-t-elle, comme si elle avait deviné mes craintes.

 _\- J'espère que je peux te faire confiance cette fois-ci. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir d'autres réflexions les concernant._

 _\- Je ne referais pas la même erreur. Je t'en fais la promesse._

Je la remerciai en hochant la tête puis reportai mon regard sur Edward qui avait suivi notre conversation. J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise de parler de mes parents mais il fallait bien commencer par-là si je voulais obtenir des réponses à mes questions.

 _\- Il accepte de reprendre l'enquête dès demain,_ nous informa Emmett en revenant dans la pièce.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, sentant mes yeux me piquer. Je ne voulais pas pleurer maintenant mais cette situation m'atteignait plus que de raison. J'avais mal à chaque fois que le nom de mes parents était prononcé. L'annonce de Leur décès m'avait fait énormément de mal mais là, c'était pire … je souffrais mais différemment.

Désireuse de me retrouver seule, je quittai la pièce sans un mot et montai dans ma chambre pour m'allonger sur mon lit. Comment pouvais-je avancer dans ma nouvelle vie si mon passé ressurgissait à tout moment ? Intérieurement, je savais qu'obtenir la vérité sur cette histoire serait la clé de ma guérison. Il fallait juste laisser le temps faire son travail.

J'avais besoin de me confier à une personne extérieure. Jane pouvait peut-être m'aider mais je préférais la laisser tranquille et ne pas forcer notre rencontre. C'était toujours elle qui venait me voir. Et Jasper ? Je me souvins qu'il était toujours là pour m'écouter et me conseiller à l'époque du lycée. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas étonnée de savoir qu'il était devenu psychologue et qu'il possédait son propre cabinet.

Je pris mon téléphone sur ma table de nuit, cherchai dans ma courte liste de contacts celui de Jasper et l'appelai. Lui parler ne pouvait que me faire du bien.

 _\- Salut Bella !_

 _\- Salut,_ dis-je en souriant.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

Sa question eut le pouvoir de me faire pleurer, sans que je ne le sache pourquoi.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?_ demanda-t-il, inquiet.

 _\- J'ai besoin de te parler …_

 _\- Nous pouvons passer l'après-midi ensemble, si tu veux,_ me proposa-t-il.

Je souris et m'apprêtai à lui répondre lorsque j'entendis la voix d'Alice intervenir :

 _\- Ah non, tu ne vas quand même pas sortir avec cette femme alors que je suis là ?!_

 _\- Alice, Bella est mon amie. Elle a besoin de parler._

 _\- J'n'en ai rien à foutre qu'elle ait besoin de parler ou pas ! Tu restes avec moi et il n'est pas question que tu l'invites chez nous !_

 _\- Alice …_

 _\- Jasper, c'est bon, laisse tomber,_ dis-je, ne voulant pas assister à leur dispute par téléphone.

 _\- Tu es sûre ? Nous pouvons parler par téléphone, si tu veux._

 _\- Non, c'est bon. Merci quand même._

Je n'attendis pas qu'il réponde et raccrochai. J'aurais dû me douter que sa fiancée allait prendre part à notre conversation. L'avait-elle empêché de sortir avec moi par jalousie ou parce que mon statut social ne lui plaisait pas ? _Merde_ , j'avais vraiment envie de passer du temps avec Jasper et pas seulement pour me confier mais aussi pour le revoir en tête à tête, comme avant.

Je soupirai lourdement et posai mon téléphone à sa place. Je m'installai sur le dos et fixai le plafond avec intérêt jusqu'à ce quelqu'un vienne frapper à ma porte. Je l'autorisai à entrer sans chercher à savoir de qui il s'agissait. Que ce soit Edward, Emmett ou Rosalie, cela m'était égal.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_ me demanda Rosalie en refermant la porte derrière elle.

J'haussai les épaules en guise de réponse. Je n'avais ni le courage, ni la force d'émettre le moindre son. Il faudra qu'elle s'arme de patience avant que je ne daigne à lui répondre.

 _\- Je peux m'asseoir ?_

Je ne répondis rien. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et me regarda. J'étais légèrement agacée par sa présence. Je désirais être seule pour réfléchir un peu et j'aurais ressenti la même chose si les frères Cullen avaient été à sa place.

 _\- Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir par rapport à tes parents. Tu vas me dire, c'est ridicule parce que, les miens n'ont pas simulés leurs morts mais je sais ce que c'est, lorsque l'on se sent abandonné._

J'osai la regarder pour l'inciter à continuer, curieuse de connaître son histoire. Elle me sourit tristement et reprit :

 _\- Mes parents ont beaucoup voyagé à cause de leur travail. Une nourrice était là pour m'élever et s'occuper de moi mais ce que je voulais, c'était qu'ils soient tout le temps là. Ils n'ont jamais été présents lors de mon premier jour d'école, de mes anniversaires ou bien de la remise des diplômes. A mes douze ans, ils ont arrêtés de débourser de l'argent pour une nourrice. Je me suis retrouvée seule à devoir apprendre les choses de la vie par moi-même. Je leur en ai beaucoup voulu et grâce au soutien d'Emmett, j'ai accepté de leur reparler depuis maintenant un an. Seul Edward et lui sont au courant de la relation que j'entretiens avec mes parents. C'est pour cela que je veux que tu croies en ma sincérité quand je te dis que ton secret est en sécurité avec moi._

J'hochai la tête pour lui montrer que je l'avais écoutée et repris la contemplation de mon plafond. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes, me forçant à ressentir ce sentiment d'abandon qui me hantait depuis plusieurs jours.

 _\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire …_ marmonnai-je.

Elle ne répondit rien mais posa sa main sur la mienne pour manifester sa présence et m'encourager à aller plus loin dans mes confidences. Elle me mettait en confiance et j'appréciais son geste. J'avais besoin d'une amie.

 _\- Je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'attendre leur passage au tribunal pour obtenir des explications de leur part. J'ai besoin de leur parler mais j'ai peur d'être endoctrinée par des excuses minables._

 _\- En étant ton avocat, Edward pourra demander à les rencontrer lorsqu'il aura entamé une procédure contre eux._

 _\- Je sais mais leur disparition soudaine m'a fait beaucoup de mal autant psychologiquement que physiquement. Ils m'ont manqué et c'est quand j'arrive enfin à faire mon deuil voilà que j'apprends qu'ils m'ont menti et ont préféré m'abandonner au lieu d'assumer leur dette._

 _\- Bella, regarde-moi._

Je m'exécutai en m'asseyant contre la tête de lit. Elle tenait toujours ma main dans la sienne où elle effectuait un massage circulaire avec son pouce.

 _\- C'est justement parce qu'ils t'ont abandonnée que tu ne devrais pas leur accorder ton attention. Laisse Edward s'occuper de cette affaire et observe de loin. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, ils sont endettés et se sont fait passer pour morts. Le fait que leur couverture ait été dévoilée, les poussera à aller vers toi pour te parler dans l'espoir que tu retires ta plainte. Laisse-les venir vers toi et lorsque tu les auras en face de toi, là, tu pourras leur demander des explications. Le détective d'Emmett t'apportera d'autres réponses qui t'aideront à patienter._

Je ne répondis rien mais mémorisai chacun de ses mots. Ses conseils étaient à prendre, je ne pouvais pas les laisser sur le côté parce qu'elle avait raison. Pourquoi accorder de l'importance à mes parents alors qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait ces sept dernières années ? Edward m'aidera à obtenir justice et le détective d'Emmett allait y contribuer également.

 _\- Je … je ne sais pas quoi dire mais, merci._

Elle haussa les épaules et répondit :

 _\- C'est ce que font les amis, non ?_

 _\- Sûrement._

 _\- Est-ce que tu veux que l'on essaye d'être amies ?_

J'hésitais quelques secondes en regardant la main qu'elle me tendait. Elle m'avait posé la même question lorsque je lui avais reproché de jouer sur deux tableaux. Aujourd'hui et maintenant qu'elle avait choisi son camp, je pouvais désormais mettre ma rancune de côté.

 _\- Amies,_ dis-je en serrant sa main.

Nous nous sourîmes puis, elle me surprit lorsqu'elle me prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. J'avais l'impression de revivre la même scène qu'il y a deux mois, le lendemain de mon arrivée ici. A la différence qu'elle n'avait montré aucun signe affectif. Nous avions juste parlé.

 _\- Bon, je dois te laisser. Je suis en retard pour mon rendez-vous._

 _\- A plus tard._

Elle me fit un signe de la main et me laissa seule dans la chambre. Je soupirai lourdement et décidai d'aller rejoindre les garçons. Grâce à Rosalie, je ne ressentais plus l'envie de m'isoler.

 _\- Tu regardes encore un match de baseball ?_ dis-je en arrivant dans le salon.

 _\- Le baseball c'est la vie._

 _\- Tu devrais te consoler du mauvais résultat des White Sox en regardant un film,_ répondis-je en me créant une place entre les deux hommes.

Edward passa son bras sur mes épaules tandis qu'Emmett ronchonna de devoir se décaler pour me laisser plus de place.

 _\- Les White Sox finissent toujours par gagner, tu verras._

Je levai les yeux ciel en souriant. Après son histoire d'amour avec la nourriture, le baseball était son activité préférée. Il était capable de regarder des matchs complets toute la journée. Heureusement qu'il travaillait et qu'il ne me forçait pas à subir sa lubie. Pour moi, le baseball me rappelait constamment mon père.

Je posai ma tête sur l'épaule de mon homme et regardait avec attention la télévision. Je ne comprenais toujours rien aux règles même si mon père avait essayé de me les apprendre à maintes reprises. D'ailleurs, j'étais certaine qu'il aurait préféré avoir un fils rien que pour pouvoir partager sa passion.

Le parfum de mon petit-ami m'entraîna à fermer les yeux et à me laisser emporter dans les bras de Morphée. Je dormais beaucoup ces derniers temps. Je supposais que la fatigue était liée à tous ces changements auxquels j'avais dû faire face ces derniers mois. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite … J'étais incapable de gérer autant de nouveautés et d'informations à la fois … A commencer par ma relation avec Edward …

L'avantage était que je n'étais pas seule à vivre cette nouvelle vie. J'étais entourée non pas par mes parents mais par des personnes formidables que j'appréciais énormément.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

La disparition des parents est toujours d'actualité ... Mais que s'est-il passé ?

Je vous mène par le bout du nez, je sais, mais les révélations approchent alors courage ! :P

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Allez, que les **109 followers** montrent ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre en vous déchaînant sur vos claviers pour m'offrir vos plus belles reviews !

Impressionnez-moi avec vos hypothèses. Je suis sûre que vous en avez pleins !

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	22. Chapter Twenty

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Salut, salut ! Je remets ce chapitre entre vos mains avec beaucoup d'avance. J'ai terminé d'écrire tous les chapitres de cette histoire. Bon, évidemment, je ne vais pas tout poster d'un coup. Il reste encore une poignée de chapitres avant l'épilogue. Je remercie ma correctrice pour son travail et ses conseils.

Merci aussi aux abonnés : _larosesurleau ; Beclear ; donatellobridou ; lysblanche ; Romeila ; Pims10 ; Lilie147 ; erika shoval ; Nedwige Stew_ **&** _gaellezjey_ pour vos reviews et votre fidélité **:3**

Bienvenue aux nouveaux followers : _astree_ **&** _lily-loveuuhh_ : J'espère pouvoir lire vos avis, lâchez-vous ! Toutes à vos claviers ! **:3**

.

..

...

 **RÉPONSES** **AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :**

 _Pour ceux qui mettent des reviews en anonymes, pensez à mettre un pseudo pour que je puisse vous reconnaître et pour que vous puissiez lire votre réponse respective _**(:**

 **Malllliia :** Merci pour ta review ! Aaaah, Edward remonterait-il dans ton estime ? Ce chapitre contient beaucoup de réponses, ta frustration sera allégée mais pas complétement satisfaite, ne rêve pas trop non plus, hein :P Je sais où je vous emmène, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. En attendant, continue d'enquêter :P J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **val :** Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta review, je ne l'avais pas encore validée :) Ce chapitre contient beaucoup de réponses, ta frustration sera allégée mais pas complétement satisfaite, ne rêve pas trop non plus, hein :P Je sais où je vous emmène, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. En attendant, continue d'enquêter :P En effet, j'ai déjà une nouvelle histoire en préparation. J'ai moi-même du mal à suivre mon imagination tellement elle déborde d'idées. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Momo 6** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Ca me touche ce que tu me dis **:3** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWENTY**

Jasper avait réussi à échapper à son démon de fiancée. Notre conversation téléphonique de la veille l'avait rendu profondément inquiet. Résultat, au lieu de faire du shopping avec Rosalie, nous étions tous les deux assis dans un Starbucks à nous remémorer nos souvenirs. Puis, le sujet dériva sur Alice …

 _\- Alice ne va pas t'en vouloir de lui avoir menti ?_

 _\- Tant qu'elle a trouvé un moyen de s'occuper, je suis libre._

 _\- Que fait-elle du coup ?_

 _\- Elle a invité Angela pour une journée entre fille._

 _\- Oh, elles sont de nouveau amies ?_

 _\- Leur amitié est compliquée à comprendre. Aujourd'hui elles sont amies et demain, elles seront les pires ennemies. J'ai moi-même du mal à les suivre alors je préfère ne pas donner mon avis._

Ah, je connais tellement ce genre d'amitié. J'avais été témoin de nombreuses réconciliations au sein du groupe d'amis que nous formions avec les frères Cullen. Jessica Stanley, celle qui faisait croire qu'elle était mon amie, traînait avec une certaine Lauren Mallory mais ces deux-là pouvaient s'adorer une journée entière et se détester le lendemain et ce, pour des raisons qui ne valaient même pas la peine que l'on s'y intéresse.

 _\- Tu l'as rencontrée comment ?_

 _\- Qui ça ? Alice ?_

 _\- Ouais._

 _\- Dans un bar._

Son regard se vrilla derrière moi, me poussant à me retourner par curiosité. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant et je compris qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. L'espace d'une seconde, je me demandai si je n'avais pas dit quelque chose de mal et puis, en y repensant, il n'y avait rien qui aurait pu le vexer. Et puis, il ne semblait pas énervé …

 _\- Je peux te confier quelque chose ?_ dit-il soudainement.

 _\- Les amis sont faits pour ça, non ?_

 _\- Ouais sauf que tu seras la seule à savoir ce que je m'apprête à te dire._

 _\- Même pas tes frères ?_

 _\- Même pas mes frères._

J'hochai la tête et l'encourageai à se confier. J'eus soudainement peur qu'il m'annonce quelque chose de grave comme une maladie incurable ou un truc allant dans ce sens. Mais, en réalité, j'étais bien loin du compte …

 _\- J'ai rencontré Alice dans un bar. Nous étions saouls et nous avons couché ensemble. C'était sa première fois. Trois mois après, elle est venue frapper à ma porte pour m'annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. Ma panique a amplifié lorsqu'elle m'a annoncé qu'elle avait dépassé le délai pour avorter._

Alice, enceinte ? J'étais scotchée et ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce genre de révélation. A bien y réfléchir, je ne me souvenais pas avoir vu de ventre rond et pourtant, je la connaissais depuis deux mois … Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils fiancés ?

 _\- Elle m'a dit que ses parents n'accepteraient jamais qu'elle soit enceinte d'un inconnu car ils sont très stricts sur des traditions qui, de mon point de vue, sont moyenâgeuses._

 _\- Moyenâgeuses ?_

 _\- Ouais, ils voulaient qu'elle garde sa virginité jusqu'au mariage. Quant à moi, je ne voulais pas la laisser éduquer notre enfant seule. J'en étais autant responsable qu'elle. Je lui ai donc proposé de m'épouser pour l'empêcher d'être reniée par sa famille._

Cette fois-ci, je n'étais pas scotchée mais collée avec de la colle forte sur ma chaise. De toutes les raisons que j'avais essayé de trouver pour comprendre le comportement d'Alice, je ne m'étais pas attendue à _ça_. Cependant, je refusais de juger les choix de mon ami. S'il s'était confié, cela voulait bien dire qu'il me faisait confiance et que je devais accepter les décisions qu'il a dû prendre. Et puis, qui étais-je pour juger ? Moi qui me suis prostituée pour survivre …

 _\- Tu l'aimes ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas. C'est une fille sympa, drôle mais pour le moment, c'est un peu compliqué pour parler d'amour, tu comprends ?_

 _\- Ouais, je comprends. Mais pourquoi personne n'est au courant ?_

 _\- Peur d'être jugé._

 _\- Tes frères ne te jugeront jamais et tu le sais … La preuve, ils ne l'ont pas fait pour moi alors que j'ai dû aussi faire des choix dont j'ai encore honte aujourd'hui …_

 _\- Quels choix ?_

Je baissai la tête, hésitant à lui dire la vérité. Qu'est-ce que je risquais en lui avouant ce que j'avais fait ? Rien, en effet. Je pouvais lui faire confiance.

 _\- Je ne te jugerai pas,_ m'encouragea-t-il en posant sa main sur la mienne.

 _\- J'ai vendu de la drogue …_

Je décidais de ne pas parler de la prostitution car malgré tous les efforts d'Edward pour m'empêcher de me sentir sale, ce n'était pas encore gagné. C'était beaucoup trop récent …

 _\- Tu l'as fait pour survivre … Tu n'avais pas le choix,_ devina-t-il.

 _\- Sûrement …_ marmonnai-je pour moi-même. _J'ai l'impression que tu regrettes d'épouser Alice ?_ repris-je.

 _\- Je n'aime pas jouer la comédie. J'aimerais dire la vérité à ma famille mais je n'ose pas. Alice est acceptée dans la famille et …_

 _\- Tu veux plutôt dire qu'elle leur lèche le cul,_ balançai-je.

J'écarquillai les yeux, me rendant compte que j'avais pensé à voix haute. Oups, allait-il me le reprocher ? Au vu de son sourire, j'en conclus que j'étais sauvée. Ah Jasper, toujours aussi gentil …

 _\- Ma famille ayant réussi à grimper les échelons pour faire partie de l'élite américaine, elle pense qu'en complimentant tout ce qu'ils font lui permettra d'être acceptée._

 _\- Pourtant, ça a l'air de marcher._

 _\- Et ça marche. C'est pour cela que je n'ose pas lui dire de quitter mon appartement et de s'arranger pour une garde partagée. Elle se plaît à jouer la comédie avec ma famille. Hier au téléphone, elle est intervenue pour faire semblant qu'elle était jalouse._

Ah, je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle m'avait empêchée de me rendre chez lui !

 _\- Tu penses qu'elle ferait quoi si tu la quittais ?_

 _\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit capable de faire quoi que ce soit. Autant elle sait comment emmerder les filles qu'elle n'aime pas mais lorsqu'il s'agit de réfléchir intelligemment, il n'y a plus personne._

 _\- Tu parles d'elle comme si tu ne l'apprécies pas …_

 _\- Je l'apprécie mais ça s'arrête là. Ce n'était pas avec elle que je voulais faire ma vie …_

 _\- Vraiment ?_

Il me regarda en souriant. Il ouvrit son téléphone à clapet – ah, en voilà un qui refusait de se faire avoir par la technologie – farfouilla à l'intérieur et me montra la photo d'une femme brune aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux verts. Son sourire éclatant me donnait envie de la connaître. Elle avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de très sympa.

 _\- Qui est-ce ?_

 _\- Mon ex._

 _\- Ton ex ?_

 _\- Ouais, j'ai dû rompre lorsque je me suis fiancée avec Alice. Elle est courant que je vais être père et elle m'a dit que j'étais fou mais qu'elle m'attendrait. C'est cette femme que je veux._

 _\- Mais alors, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la voir ? Elle t'attend !_

 _\- Je n'ai pas encore les couilles pour rompre avec Alice …_

 _\- Ou alors tu es trop gentil pour rompre avec elle et vivre ta vie avec cette femme._

 _\- Elle s'appelle Maria._

 _\- Et en plus elle a un très joli prénom._

Il rit en rangeant son téléphone. Il but son café et picora les morceaux de chocolats sur son muffin tandis que je le regardai attentivement.

 _\- J'ai une question …_

 _\- Dis-moi tout._

 _\- Tu m'as dit qu'Alice était enceinte de trois mois lorsqu'elle est venue te voir …_

 _\- Elle est enceinte de cinq mois, maintenant._

 _\- Cinq mois ? Mais, elle n'a pas de ventre …_

 _\- Alice ne prend pas de poids et pourtant, le bébé est bien là. Les échographies le prouvent._

Il accompagna sa réponse en sortant une échographie de son portefeuille. Je m'en emparai et la scrutai avec attention. Certaines femmes auraient été touchées en voyant un bébé sur ce genre de photographie mais moi, je ne ressentais rien. Je n'avais jamais eu la fibre maternelle que toute femme « normale » devrait ressentir envers les enfants et pourtant, je les attirais comme des aimants.

 _\- Son ventre est plus visible lorsqu'elle me laisse le toucher. Elle arrive à le camoufler sous ses vêtements._

 _\- La famille est au courant de sa grossesse ?_

 _\- Ouais …_

 _\- Quand vous êtes-vous fiancés ?_

 _\- Deux semaines avant ton arrivée. J'ai dû faire croire à ma famille que je la connaissais depuis un an pour justifier le mariage et la grossesse. Nous avons monté un plan de toute pièce. J'ai réussi à duper tout le monde. Tout le monde sauf Edward._

A l'énonciation de mon petit-ami, je souris malgré la situation. Il m'avait encore dit ce matin qu'il espérait que je ne sois pas dérangée par Alice pendant que je serais avec son frère. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette femme et c'était réciproque.

 _\- Il n'aime pas Alice mais je ne pense pas qu'il se doute de la réalité,_ dis-je

 _\- C'est pour cela que je lui ai demandé de ne faire aucune recherche ou quoi que ce soit et il le respecte._

J'acquiesçai en silence.

 _\- Tout à l'heure tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas les couilles pour rompre avec Alice mais moi je ne pense pas que ce soit une question de courage. Tu es juste trop gentil et tu as toujours été comme ça. Tu vas me dire, on se revoit depuis deux mois et je me permets de juger ta personnalité et pourtant, tu sais que j'ai raison. Je ne te demande pas de rompre avec Alice, là, tout de suite, mais d'y réfléchir. Tu ne peux pas continuer à être malheureux sous prétexte qu'elle attend un enfant de toi._

 _\- J'ai peur qu'elle m'empêche de le voir …_

 _\- Dois-je te rappeler que ton frère est avocat et qu'il ne laissera rien passer ? Il fera tout pour que tu puisses voir ton enfant …_

 _\- Je prends en compte tes conseils et je sais qu'Edward est un vrai requin pendant ses procès mais je préfère attendre la naissance de l'enfant. Je voudrais le voir avant de rompre,_ répondit-il en regardant l'échographie.

Je souris. Jasper était déjà raide dingue de cet enfant à naître et c'était beau à voir. J'espérais juste que toute cette histoire se finirait bien …

 _\- Merci de m'avoir écouté._

J'haussai les épaules et répondis :

 _\- Rien de plus normal._

Il sourit, remit l'échographie dans son portefeuille puis rangea le tout dans la poche intérieure de son manteau noir. Il croqua un gros morceau dans son muffin, m'entraînant l'imiter. Cette fois-ci, j'avais opté pour un muffin au chocolat et caramel beurre salé.

 _\- Sinon, tu vas mieux depuis hier ?_

 _\- On est ensemble depuis deux heures et c'est maintenant que tu me poses la question ?_ dis-je en souriant.

 _\- Ouais, je crois que j'étais trop content de passer cette journée avec toi mais tu m'as quand même beaucoup inquiété surtout quand je t'ai entendue pleurer …_

 _\- C'était à propos de mes parents …_

 _\- De tes parents ? Ils sont décédés, c'est bien ça ?_

 _\- C'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air …_

 _\- C'est-à-dire ?_

Je soupirai lourdement pour me donner du courage.

 _\- Emmett a découvert qu'ils étaient encore en vie et Edward cherche des preuves pour les traîner en justice._

 _\- Merde …_

 _\- C'est le cas de le dire …_

 _\- Non, enfin si, c'est la merde mais je ne parlais pas de ça …_

 _\- Alors quoi ?_

 _\- Regarde derrière toi._

Je m'exécutai et me figeai en les reconnaissant. Je me retournai pour regarder mon ami, ne souhaitant pas être reconnue. Je ne voulais pas les revoir maintenant. J'avais désormais la preuve qu'ils étaient réellement en vie.

 _\- Prends-les en photo pour Edward._

 _\- Tu ne veux pas les voir ?_

 _\- Non, je n'en ai pas la force._

Il acquiesça, prit mon téléphone – le sien n'avait pas d'appareil photo – et photographia plusieurs fois et discrètement mes parents. Je tremblai rien qu'à l'idée de savoir qu'ils étaient à quelques mètres de nous. Sentant que j'allais craquer d'une minute à l'autre, je sortis à l'extérieur, bien décidée à m'éloigner d'eux. Jasper vint me rejoindre, me rendit mon iPhone et me ramena jusqu'à sa voiture. Notre journée s'achevait plus tôt que prévu.

En rentrant à l'appartement, je partis à la recherche d'Edward, Jasper sur mes talons, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je le vis entouré de toute sa famille. Personne n'avait remarqué notre présence et j'hésitai à me rendre dans ma chambre pour les laisser en paix mais je ne pouvais pas. J'avais besoin de mon homme et de sa présence pour me rassurer.

 _\- Edward …_ murmurai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Il se retourna, ainsi que tous les autres, il me sourit en me voyant puis fronça les sourcils en remarquant que je ne venais pas vers lui. J'étais incapable de faire le moindre geste.

 _\- Bella, tu …_

 _\- Je les ai vus …_ le coupai-je.

Sa réaction fut celle que j'attendais. Il posa son verre de vin sur la petite table du salon et se précipita vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. J'éclatai en sanglots lorsqu'il me serra contre lui. Il m'emmena loin des regards indiscrets sans rompre notre étreinte. Je réussis à entendre que des gens posaient des questions à Jasper pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais ce dernier refusa de leur répondre. Je le remerciai mentalement pour faire preuve de respect à mon égard.

Je pleurais toujours lorsque nous entrâmes dans la cuisine. Il m'aida à m'asseoir sur le tabouret, prit mon visage en coupe et essuya mes larmes avec ses pouces. Mes sanglots furent tellement incontrôlables qu'il abandonna sa tâche et me serra une nouvelle fois contre lui en me murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

Sa patience et son calme réussirent à me rassurer, permettant à mes larmes de se tarir. Il continua de caresser mes cheveux tandis que je reniflais disgracieusement contre son torse. Il reprit mon visage en coupe, embrassa mon front et mes lèvres.

 _\- Tu vas mieux ?_

J'haussai les épaules en guise de réponse.

 _\- Tu as vu tes parents, c'est ça ?_

J'hochai la tête.

 _\- Où ça ?_

Au lieu de lui répondre et parce que je n'arrivais pas à émettre le moindre son, je sortis mon téléphone de la poche de mon manteau et lui montrai la photo. Il la regarda attentivement en fronçant les sourcils avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

 _\- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont vue ?_

 _\- Non, Jasper a pris la photo et nous sommes partis._

 _\- Tu veux que je te dise ce que j'en pense ?_

J'hochai la tête.

 _\- Je pense que soit, ils sont à Chicago pour se promener ou soit, ils savent que tu vis ici et ils veulent te revoir._

 _\- Comment pourraient-ils savoir ?_ réussis-je à dire d'une voix rauque.

 _\- J'ai aussi deux réponses différentes. Soit, ils sont au courant que l'on enquête sur eux. Soit, ils ont enquêté sur toi pour savoir où tu vivais._

 _\- Mais je ne veux pas les revoir !_ m'emportai-je en pleurant.

Il prit mon visage en coupe et me répondit :

 _\- Je sais et je ne te forcerai pas à les voir si tu ne le veux pas._

 _\- Mais ?_

 _\- Mais, je vais quand même entamer une procédure. Ta photo apporte une preuve supplémentaire. Le fait qu'ils soient à Chicago est un plus pour l'enquête. J'espère qu'ils ont un avocat pour défendre leur cause,_ dit-il en arpentant la pièce.

Il s'arrêta de marcher, me regarda et me demanda :

 _\- Je les enverrais en justice uniquement si tu m'en donnes l'autorisation._

 _\- Je n'ai rien pour te payer._

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

 _\- Bella, tu n'as rien à débourser. Je le fais parce que je t'aime et que je veux qu'ils payent pour t'avoir abandonnée lâchement. Il me manque juste ton accord pour aller jusqu'au bout. Es-tu prête à t'engager là-dedans ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas …_ soufflai-je en haussant les épaules.

Que voulais-je réellement ? Que mes parents soient jugés pour leur abandon et pour m'avoir laissée seule pour rembourser leur dette ? Je ne savais ce qui était le mieux pour moi, ce qui me permettrait de me reconstruire …

 _\- Il faut que tu saches que la loi laisse un délai de huit ans maximum à un individu pour faire valoir qu'il est bien vivant même si la société le pense mort. Dépassé ce délai, il est considéré définitivement mort._

 _\- Ça fait sept ans qu'ils sont morts. Tu crois que je pourrais en obtenir quelque chose ?_

 _\- Si je trouve le moyen d'obtenir leur test ADN pour prouver leur existence, tu peux être certaine que je pourrais t'amener à la victoire. Tu veux les attaquer en justice ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas pour le moment. J'ai besoin de temps avant de prendre cette décision …_

Je baissai la tête pour fixer mes mains qui tenaient toujours le téléphone. Revoir la photo de mes parents me transperça le cœur durement une nouvelle fois et les larmes revinrent inonder mes joues.

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, Edward …_ repris-je.

J'inspirai, plongeai mon regard dans le sien et repris :

 _\- Rosalie m'a dit que je devais les laisser venir à moi. Que s'ils voulaient vraiment me voir, ils le feront d'eux-mêmes et je ne veux pas qu'ils le fassent pour répondre à ma plainte. Je veux les tester … Tu penses que c'est possible ?_

 _\- Tout est possible et je respecte ta décision. Je te soutiendrai toujours._

 _\- Merci._

Il me sourit et m'embrassa tendrement. Je posai ma main sur sa joue râpeuse pour répondre à son baiser. Une des siennes s'aventura sur ma cuisse pour me rapprocher de lui en se créant un passage entre mes jambes. Ça faisait du bien de partager ce genre de moment … Je le remerciai intérieurement pour être là dès que j'avais besoin de lui. Comment ne pouvais-je pas aimer cet homme ? Il était tout ce que je voulais et pour rien au monde, je ne le laisserai partir.

 _\- Tu veux retourner au salon ?_ me demanda-t-il en collant son front le mien.

J'haussai les épaules et rétorqua :

 _\- Je ne sais pas si je vais supporter d'être jugée. Je crois que je préfère me reposer._

 _\- Je vais t'accompagner._

J'acquiesçai et le laissai m'emmener dans sa chambre – pièce que je squattais de plus en plus. Nous passâmes dans le salon où régnait un silence de plomb me forçant à me demander s'ils avaient entendu notre conversation. Le fait de savoir que ses parents étaient dans la pièce m'entraîna à cacher mon visage contre son torse, m'empêchant ainsi de les voir. Ils devaient sûrement penser du mal de moi et je n'avais pas besoin de le lire dans leur regard. J'en avais eu assez pour aujourd'hui.

Il m'aida à monter les escaliers en me maintenant contre lui. Pleurer m'avait littéralement épuisée et c'est avec plaisir que j'acceptais son soutien. Je ne voudrais pas me tordre la cheville une seconde fois. Il ouvrit la porte de notre chambre, la referma avec son pied, m'aida à me déshabiller pour me mettre à l'aise puis, je m'allongeai sur notre lit seulement vêtue de mon pyjama gris.

 _\- Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ?_ demandai-je alors qu'il recouvrait mes jambes de la couverture.

Il soupira et s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

 _\- J'aimerais rester avec toi mais ma famille se trouve dans le salon. Je vais essayer de les rassurer par rapport à la situation et …_

 _\- Ne leur dit rien !_ le coupai-je.

 _\- Je ne leur dirai rien. Leur curiosité malsaine ne sera pas satisfaite._

 _\- Merci._

Il me sourit.

 _\- Edward ?_ l'appelai-je alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?_

La moue et mes yeux de cocker que je fis, furent suffisants pour qu'il comprenne ce que j'attendais de lui. Il me sourit, approcha son visage du mien et m'embrassa tendrement.

 _\- Ma petite femme est-elle satisfaite ?_

 _\- Pas encore …_

Je lui volai un énième baiser en fourrageant ses cheveux. Il grogna sous mes caresses mais ne m'arrêta pas pour autant. Je me séparais à regret de ses lèvres et admirai fièrement mon œuvre. Il était décoiffé, son regard brûlait de désir pour moi et ses lèvres gonflées appelaient les miennes.

 _\- J'vais devoir y aller,_ dit-il d'un ton rauque.

 _\- Attends …_ soufflai-je en posant mais sur son bras pour le retenir.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, point !

 _\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_

 _\- Non mais je … il y a qui d'autre en bas ?_

 _\- Mes parents, mes frères et leurs copines et hum … Tanya._

Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là, la pimbêche ? Ne pouvait-elle pas laisser mon homme tranquille ? Mon agacement dû se lire dans mon regard puisqu'Edward s'empressa de me rassurer :

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne se passera rien._

J'haussai les épaules, peu convaincue.

 _\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que si … C'est à elle que je ne fais pas confiance._

 _\- Elle ne fera rien._

 _\- Mais, Edward, tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Je te rappelle qu'elle a osé te toucher devant moi en espérant obtenir quelque chose de toi. Que crois-tu qu'elle va faire maintenant que je ne suis pas dans les parages, hein ? Et ce n'est pas ta famille qui va l'en empêcher. Elle, elle n'est pas une clocharde alors ils l'accepteront facilement._

Il soupira lourdement, pinça l'arête de son nez en baissant la tête. Je savais que je l'avais énervé mais il fallait que m'exprime. J'en avais marre d'être rejetée. Je sais, je ne devrais pas accorder autant d'importance à ces gens-là mais j'avais peur qu'Edward parte pour Tanya sous prétexte qu'elle avait une meilleure situation que moi et qu'elle était acceptée par sa famille. Voilà encore la preuve que je manquais de confiance en moi …

 _\- Bella, crois-le ou non mais la clocharde entre vous deux c'est elle._

 _\- N'importe quoi …_ marmonnai-je regardant la fenêtre, les bras croisés contre ma poitrine.

 _\- Regarde-moi,_ m'ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je m'exécutai et attendis qu'il continue de parler.

 _\- Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que je t'aime, que je suis raide dingue de toi ? Tanya, n'est qu'une poussière à côté de la femme qui se trouve en face de moi. Elle n'est rien, absolument rien. Juste une femme que je pensais aimer alors qu'en réalité, j'essayais de combler le vide que ton absence me procurait. Alors elle pourra essayer toutes les stratégies inimaginables pour m'avoir dans son lit, ça ne fonctionnera pas._

 _Merde_ , voilà maintenant que je pleurais, touchée par ses mots.

 _\- Et la prochaine fois que tu t'insultes de clocharde, je ne te toucherai plus jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que je n'aime pas entendre cela de ta jolie bouche._

Oups, ma libido venait de se réveiller … Le voir aussi autoritaire ne me laissait pas insensible.

 _\- Tu es sûr d'être capable de ne plus me toucher ?_ demandai-je d'une voix qui se voulait séductrice.

Pour appuyer mes mots j'approchai ma tête de la sienne et frôlai ses lèvres. J'étais dans un stade où le désir contrôlait chacun de mes gestes. Seul mon esprit ne s'était pas encore éteint.

 _\- Bella …_ souffla-t-il.

Je souris contre ses lèvres, fière de mon effet.

 _\- Si je continue à m'insulter de clocharde, seras-tu capable de ne plus embrasser mes lèvres ..._ dis-je en lui volant un baiser.

 _\- Bella ..._ répéta-t-il.

 _\- Seras-tu capable de ne plus embrasser mon cou ?_

Je répétai mon geste déposant mes lèvres sur son cou avec douceur et inspirai son odeur enivrante au passage. Il inspira fortement pour résister à la tentation, m'entraînant à aller encore plus loin. S'il croyait que j'allais abandonner, il pouvait se mettre le doigt dans l'œil. Surtout s'il ne faisait rien pour me repousser.

 _\- Seras-tu capable de ne plus embrasser ma poitrine ?_

Je n'eus pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit puisqu'il céda en m'embrassant rapidement, m'arrachant un sourire victorieux. Je n'étais pas si nulle que ça pour le séduire et cela m'aidait à avoir une meilleure estime de moi.

 _\- Bien sûr que non, j'en serais incapable mais je ne supporte pas quand tu te dénigres. Je ne veux plus que tu penses de toi que tu es une clocharde, je n'aime pas ça._

 _\- Pourtant, j'étais une sans-abri et le mot « clocharde » me caractérise le mieux. Tu ne peux pas le nier._

 _\- J'n'en ai rien à foutre qu'il te caractérise le mieux ou pas. Tu n'es et ne seras jamais une clocharde. En ce qui concerne mes parents, ne te préoccupe pas d'eux et de leur jugement. Ils finiront par comprendre que je ne t'abandonnerai plus._

 _\- Et s'ils ne comprennent pas ?_

 _\- J'n'en ai rien à foutre,_ dit-il en se jetant sur mes lèvres comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Je gémis tandis que sa langue quémanda l'accès à ma bouche pour s'attaquer à la mienne. J'acceptai sans hésiter en passant mes bras derrière sa nuque, m'abandonnant complètement à lui.

 _\- J'aimerais te faire l'amour mais je …_

Je ne lui permis pas de parler plus longtemps, me fichant complètement de son excuse bidon. Je le voulais et ce n'était pas ses baisers incroyablement géniaux qui allaient m'arrêter.

 _\- Ma famille …_ marmonna-t-il contre mes lèvres.

 _\- Ferme-là,_ grognai-je.

Il rit alors que je torturai sa langue avec la mienne. _Putain_ que j'aimais cet homme ! Je savais très bien qu'il me parlait de sa famille pour trouver un semblant de résistance alors qu'il n'en avait que faire. Si cela avait été le contraire, l'autre soir, il ne m'aurait pas fait l'amour sous la douche alors qu'elle était présente dans le salon pour aller à ce foutu gala.

 _\- Si tu es aussi doué que d'habitude, tu sauras camoufler mes gémissements._

 _\- Miss Swan douterait-elle de mes capacités à la faire jouir ?_

Je ris en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, tirai sur sa cravate pour que nos lèvres soient encore plus proches et lui répondis :

 _\- Je ne me permettrais pas de douter de tes capacités mais si tu me laisses à l'abandon, j'ai bien peur que ma déception me forcera à aller dans ce sens …_

 _\- Ai-je l'autorisation de dire au revoir à mes parents ?_

 _\- Hum … ils s'en remettront si tu ne le fais pas …_

 _\- J'n'en suis pas si sûr …_

 _\- Tu m'as dit que nous devions n'en avoir rien à foutre._

 _\- Je parlais de leur jugement et …_

Je lui coupai la parole en l'embrassant. Nous perdions du temps en nous cherchant alors que je mourrais d'envie de me perdre dans ses bras forts pour m'envoler au-delà des étoiles. Je compris qu'il cédait définitivement lorsque ses lèvres se déposèrent sur mon cou pour lui administrer la torture habituelle que je connaissais si bien.

Ses parents voulaient s'imposer un maximum pour m'empêcher d'être seule avec mon homme mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était ma détermination à le garder près de moi. Mon chéri avait raison … Je ne devais pas me préoccuper de leur jugement.

 _\- Vous avez gagné Miss Swan,_ me susurra-t-il à l'oreille, m'arrachant un frisson de plaisir.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Jasper s'est lâché ! Il avait besoin de se confier et maintenant, vous en savez plus sur la relation qu'il entretient avec Alice, celle que vous détestez tant.

Sinon, vous ne rêvez pas, les parents de Bella sont bien arrivés à Chicago ! Pourquoi ? Comment ? **HYPOTHESES !**

Je voudrais aussi remercier **Lysblanche** , une lectrice, pour m'avoir apportée les informations nécessaires qui m'ont permises de compléter ce chapitre et d'être plus réaliste par rapport aux lois américaines.

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Allez, que les **109 followers** montrent ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre en vous déchaînant sur vos claviers pour m'offrir vos plus belles reviews !

Impressionnez-moi avec vos hypothèses. Je suis sûre que vous en avez pleins !

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	23. Chapter Twenty One

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Salut, salut ! Je remets ce chapitre entre vos mains avec beaucoup d'avance. J'ai terminé d'écrire tous les chapitres de cette histoire. Bon, évidemment, je ne vais pas tout poster d'un coup. Il reste encore une poignée de chapitres avant l'épilogue. Je remercie ma correctrice pour son travail et ses conseils.

Merci aussi aux abonnés : _larosesurleau ; Beclear ; donatellobridou ; lysblanche ; Romeila ; Pims10 ; Lilie147 ; erika shoval ; Nedwige Stew ; Nash-elle ; canada02_ **&** _gaellezjey_ pour vos reviews et votre fidélité **:3**

Bienvenue aux nouveaux followers : _paperotto_ : J'espère que tu laisseras une trace de ton passage, ça me fera toujours plaisir **:3**

.

..

...

 **RÉPONSES** **AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :**

 _Pour ceux qui mettent des reviews en anonymes, pensez à mettre un pseudo pour que je puisse vous reconnaître et pour que vous puissiez lire votre réponse respective _**(:**

 **phani :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu n'es pas la seule à douter de la sincérité d'Alice mais reste à savoir si tu as raison, c'est une autre histoire :P Je prends en compte ta petite hypothèse. Et malheureusement, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. La révélation dans les prochains chapitres ! J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Guest** (?) **:** Merci pour ta review ! Je prends en compte ta petite hypothèse. La révélation dans les prochains chapitres ! J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Petite souris :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu n'es pas la seule à douter de la sincérité d'Alice mais reste à savoir si tu as raison, c'est une autre histoire :P Je prends en compte ta petite hypothèse. Et malheureusement, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. La révélation dans les prochains chapitres ! J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Pouillie** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Tu n'es pas la seule à douter de la sincérité d'Alice mais reste à savoir si tu as raison, c'est une autre histoire :P Je prends en compte ta petite hypothèse. Et malheureusement, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. La révélation dans les prochains chapitres ! J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **val** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Ah, tu es la seule à penser qu'Alice est vraiment enceinte. Il va falloir vous mettre d'accord haha. Quoi qu'il en soit, je prends ton hypothèse et je la mets dans un coin de ma tête. Tu n'auras plus qu'à attendre la suite pour découvrir les révélations. La fin approche, ne l'oublie pas ! C'est vrai, la famille d'Edward est imposante mais il y a toujours une raison à un tel comportement ... :P Il faut bien une fouteuse de merde en plus et Tanya est le personnage parfait, je trouve. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

Quatre semaines passèrent et j'étais toujours sans aucune nouvelle de mes parents. Je commençais à douter d'une des théories d'Edward qui disait qu'ils étaient revenus me voir … Peut-être étaient-ils venus à Chicago pour visiter la ville ? Au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'ils n'étaient pas venus en simples touristes. Et plus les jours défilaient, plus la douleur liée à l'abandon était intense.

Des baisers papillons déposés tendrement dans mon cou réussirent à me réveiller. Je ronchonnais car je n'avais pas spécialement envie de me lever maintenant mais je savais aussi que ma réaction entraînait mon homme à continuer en me léchant et en mordillant ma peau.

 _\- Joyeux anniversaire,_ susurra-t-il, m'arrachant un sourire.

 _\- Tu n'as pas oublié …_

 _\- Un jour comme celui-ci ne s'oublie pas,_ répondit-il en taquinant mon lobe avec ses dents.

Je frissonnai et fermai les yeux de plaisir, ne désirant qu'il arrête sa délicieuse torture pour rien au monde. Sa barbe naissante créa une sensation unique sur ma peau, des picotements qui augmentèrent mon désir pour lui. Il était si délicat, si concentré dans sa tâche que l'empêcher de continuer serait comme enlever le jouet préféré à un enfant.

 _\- J'aimerais t'offrir quelque chose,_ me dit-il d'une voix suave.

 _\- Edward …_

 _\- Chut, je sais ce que tu penses mais laisse-moi faire._

Comment refuser une telle demande ? Je voulais le laisser faire même si m'offrir quelque chose me gênait … Je ne détestais pas spécialement les surprises. Avoir un cadeau le jour de son anniversaire était toujours plaisant mais, le fait qu'il dépense pour moi alors que j'étais ruinée jusqu'au cou, me mettait mal à l'aise. Et puis, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas fêté mon anniversaire …

Désireuse de me plonger dans ses pupilles vertes, je me tournai tandis qu'il grogna de frustration, mécontent que je lui coupe l'accès à mon cou mais lorsque je lui offris mes lèvres, il prit un malin plaisir à les embrasser et à les mordiller. Je gémis sous la douce pression qu'il exerçait. Je le désirais mais je refusais de prendre les devants. Il m'avait demandé de le laisser faire alors autant ne pas l'en empêcher.

 _\- Tu es si belle,_ déclara-t-il en caressant ma joue du bout de ses doigts.

Il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour m'enlever cette impression de saleté sur mon corps et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Il me disait souvent qu'il me désirait, que j'étais belle, que je le rendais fou et j'en passe … J'avais encore besoin de temps avant d'avoir une meilleure estime de moi. Je ne m'aimais pas …

 _\- Ce regard, je ne veux plus le voir._

 _\- De quoi ?_ lui demandai-je, perdue.

 _\- Ton regard est tellement expressif que j'arrive parfaitement à deviner ce que tu penses …_

Je rougis de honte et me mis à fixer son torse dénudé. Ce n'était sans doute pas le meilleur point sur lequel je pouvais me concentrer pour éviter son regard accusateur mais je ne voulais pas non plus lui tourner le dos et prendre le risque qu'il pense que je lui en voulais alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Et puis, il avait raison de me brusquer un peu et de faire taire la petite voix haineuse.

 _\- Bella, je n'aime pas lorsque tu te dénigres mentalement …_

 _\- Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de me détester._

 _\- Pourquoi te détestes-tu ?_

Je ne répondis rien, sentant les larmes se pointer. Merde, je ne voulais pas gâcher le matin de mon anniversaire et pourtant, c'était ce que je venais de faire …

 _\- Bella, regarde-moi._

Je m'exécutai et restai silencieuse.

 _\- Je sais que ce que tu as dû faire a détruit la confiance et l'estime que tu ressentais envers toi mais je ne peux pas te laisser te dénigrer mentalement parce que je ne le supporte pas. Je ne veux pas que tu te forces à t'aimer, je suis conscient que tu mettras beaucoup de temps avant de t'accepter telle que tu es mais je ne veux pas que tu oublies que je suis là pour te rappeler à quel point ma petite-amie est canon et est qu'elle est une femme pleine de vie malgré son vécu._

Je reniflai disgracieusement tandis que les larmes glissèrent sur mes joues. Elles n'eurent pas le temps de s'écraser contre l'oreiller qu'Edward les avait déjà essuyées avec ses pouces. Il m'embrassa chastement puis quémanda l'accès à ma bouche et ainsi, pouvoir taquiner et danser avec ma langue. Il était délicat et patient dans sa façon de prendre soin de moi … Tout ce que j'attendais de lui.

 _\- Je vais essayer de faire des efforts,_ murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

 _\- Je ne veux pas te brusquer …_

 _\- Si, il faut que tu le fasses de temps en temps. Je ne vais pas arrêter de me dénigrer du jour au lendemain. J'essaye de me dire que je peux y arriver toute seule mais j'ai fini par comprendre que j'avais besoin de toi …_

Il me sourit tendrement, caressa ma joue et me vola un baiser.

 _\- Tu peux être certaine que je ne te laisserai pas tomber. L'autre jour, tu m'as demandé de faire taire la petite voix qui te faisait du mal … Tu peux compter sur moi pour la faire disparaître._

Je pris son visage en coupe et lui répondis :

 _\- Tu es si gentil avec moi._

 _\- Parce que je t'aime et maintenant, laisse-moi fêter ton anniversaire dignement._

Il emprisonna mes lèvres sous les siennes, m'entraînant dans un baiser langoureux. Je gémis de plaisir et le laissai passer au-dessus de moi. Mon cou fut à nouveau prisonnier de ses lèvres et de ses dents, provoquant une multitude de frissons sur tout mon épiderme. Une de ses mains migra sur ma poitrine nue pour s'occuper de mon sein gauche. Il prit en bouche celui de droite, me faisant me cambrer sous lui.

Chaque fois qu'il me faisait l'amour, les sensations étaient différentes, plus puissantes. J'étais incapable de me passer de ses caresses, de ses baisers et de la délicieuse torture qu'il faisait subir à mon corps tout entier. Dans ses bras, j'étais une petite marionnette qui se laissait manipuler, totalement éprise par le plaisir.

Je l'aimais, à en crever, _putain._

 _\- J'aurais voulu te faire l'amour après t'avoir offert mon premier cadeau mais je crois que je vais omettre ce détail et improviser._

Je ris et mordillai ma lèvre inférieure lorsque ses dents s'attaquèrent à mon lobe. Je commençai à me demander quelle partie de mon corps je n'aimais pas qu'il embrasse … A bien y réfléchir, il n'y en avait aucune. Chaque baiser qu'il déposait, brûlait ma peau et me faisait frissonner de toute part.

La frustration se lut facilement sur son beau visage lorsque je pris les commandes. Je ne l'avais jamais fait depuis nos retrouvailles et j'avais envie de faire grimper le désir qu'il avait pour moi. C'était toujours plaisant pour une femme comme moi, qui manquait de confiance en elle.

 _\- A toi de me laisser faire,_ susurrai-je à son oreille.

Il grogna et je craquai complètement face à sa bouille. Je l'embrassai fougueusement tandis que ses mains massèrent mes hanches, histoire de garder un minimum de contrôle sur notre étreinte et je n'en fus pas étonnée.

 _\- C'est mon anniversaire. Tu devrais accepter de me laisser faire ce que je veux._

Le sexe avec lui me permettait de me transformer en une autre femme. Ce n'était pas la Bella traumatisée par la rue et la prostitution qui se trouvait à califourchon sur lui, non. C'était la jeune femme amoureuse qui aimait se perdre dans nos étreintes puissantes.

Etant tous les deux nus, il était facile pour lui de frotter sa virilité contre ma féminité tandis que ses doigts jouèrent avec mon point sensible. Je gémis dans son cou, me soumettant presque à ses caresses intimes. Je savais qu'il le faisait exprès mais il ignorait ma détermination à vouloir rester sur lui. Nous n'avions jamais expérimenté cette position lorsque nous étions des adolescents. Maintenant que nous étions adultes et que notre sexualité était plus épanouie, nous pouvions nous permettre plus de choses.

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois, retirai sa main de mon intimité et me redressai pour l'empêcher de me piéger dans ses bras forts, lui montrant que je n'étais pas prête de le laisser faire. Il pourrait au moins me laisser quelques minutes de contrôle et après, s'il le voulait, le reprendre puisque c'était ce qu'il préférait faire.

Je me penchai vers sa table de nuit, ouvris le tiroir et attrapai un préservatif. Je l'ouvris avec mes dents, jetai l'emballage dans la poubelle et j'appliquai la protection autour de son sexe. C'était la deuxième fois que je le touchais de cette façon et c'était sans doute la seule chose que je me sentais capable de faire. J'étais encore incapable de le caresser pour lui donner du plaisir. Avec le temps, j'y arriverais …

Timidement, je m'installai au-dessus de lui et, puisqu'il connaissait mes limites, je le laissai guider son sexe à mon entrée. Il m'encouragea à m'y empaler en caressant ma cuisse de sa main libre. Je rejetai ma tête en arrière lorsque je le sentis profondément en moi. Je posai mes mains à plat sur son torse pour m'habituer à son imposante présence. Puis, j'effectuai de long et doux va-et-vient. Je gémis en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, espérant que nous soyons seuls dans l'appartement.

Le rythme que j'imposais à mon homme sembla lui déplaire puisqu'il m'incita à m'allonger sur lui, ce que je fis sans hésiter en nichant ma tête dans son cou. Il plaqua ses mains sur mes fesses pour m'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement, m'excitant davantage. Puis, il accéléra ses coups de reins, m'arrachant plusieurs gémissements successifs avant de m'entraîner à rencontrer l'oreiller pour avoir une meilleure maîtrise sur notre étreinte.

 _\- Accepterai-tu te mettre sur le ventre ?_ me demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant de se mouvoir en moi.

J'hésitai quelques instants et hochai la tête, ne désirant pas me laisser rattraper par mes pensées obscures. Edward ne me ferait pas de mal et ne me forcerait pas à faire quoi que ce soit. La preuve, il venait de me demander la permission.

Il se retira de moi, me retourna avec délicatesse, passa un oreiller sous mon bas-ventre, caressa mes fesses de ses mains brûlantes et me surplomba à nouveau, me posséda avec profondeur puis plaça ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête. Il attendit une poignée de secondes et m'offrit des coups de reins aussi puissants les uns que les autres. J'étais tellement bruyante que je me permis de mordre dans l'oreiller surtout lorsqu'il accéléra ses mouvements et ce n'étaient pas ses grognements ainsi que ses soupirs que je sentais contre ma colonne vertébrale qui allaient faire redescendre le plaisir, au contraire, c'était divin.

Mon orgasme destructeur arriva en même temps que le sien. La vague de plaisir me posséda avec plusieurs allers et retours, me forçant à enfoncer ma tête dans l'oreiller. J'attendis qu'il se retire de moi pour me permettre de m'allonger sur le dos, comblée et sereine. Je souris lorsqu'il m'entraîna dans une étreinte possessive et protectrice. Je caressai son torse transpirant et embrassai son cou pour le remercier de m'avoir envoyée au-delà du septième ciel. Je posai ma tête contre son cœur. Je ne me lasserais jamais de cette douce mélodie.

 _\- Tu regrettes toujours de ne pas avoir fait les choses dans l'ordre ?_ lui demandai-je d'une voix endormie.

 _\- L'improvisation n'a pas que des mauvais côtés, la preuve._

Je souris et l'embrassai là où battait son cœur à un rythme effréné.

 _\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous nous sommes retrouvés._

 _\- C'est maintenant que tu y penses ?_

 _\- Non mais ça vient de me traverser l'esprit,_ dit-il.

 _\- Il faut croire que ma bonne étoile est réapparue ce jour où je t'ai foncé dessus._

Il eut un rire léger.

 _\- Même ce jour-là, tu étais belle._

Je levai les yeux au ciel, relevai ma tête pour lui faire part de mon opinion.

 _\- Edward, tu ne pouvais pas me trouver belle alors que je portais des vêtements troués, que mes cheveux étaient emmêlés et que j'étais remplie de saleté. Toute façon, je ne te croirais pas._

Il posa son index contre mes lèvres pour les caresser, m'entraînant à fermer les yeux.

 _\- Si te disais qu'actuellement, tes petites rougeurs, tes cheveux emmêlés et tes lèvres gonflées te rendent terriblement belle et sexy, tu me croirais ?_

 _\- Je … euh …_

 _\- Tu es éblouissante,_ me coupa-t-il en fonçant sur mes lèvres comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il avait encore envie ? Bon, je n'étais pas contre un deuxième round mais j'avouais que mon orgasme m'avait totalement épuisée. D'un autre côté, j'étais tentée de le sentir me posséder à nouveau. Et ce fut pendant qu'il ravageait ma bouche avec sa langue que je cédai à la tentation. Nous n'avions qu'une vie … Autant en profiter !

Le deuxième orgasme fut encore plus destructeur et dévastateur que le premier. J'étais même persuadée que j'en avais eu deux en même temps ! Et pourtant, il avait été moins bestial que la première fois. Ma poitrine s'élevait à cause de ma respiration haletante tandis que ma féminité était en surchauffe après avoir subi autant d'attentions en si peu de temps.

 _\- Waouh !_ m'écriai-je, les yeux rivés au plafond.

 _\- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?_

Je ris en levant les yeux au ciel. Je me tournai pour poser ma main gauche sur son torse et le regardai amoureusement. Il était tellement beau après l'orgasme. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens à cause de mes mains qui s'y étaient aventurées, son visage était recouvert de quelques perles de sueur, ses lèvres étaient gonflées à cause de nos précédents baisers et enfin, ses yeux verts dépassaient n'importe quel diamant en matière de brillance. Ils scintillaient.

 _\- Mon narcissique de petit-ami a-t-il besoin d'être rassuré ?_ demandai-je en caressant son torse collant.

 _\- Je ne voudrais pas que ma petite femme soit insatisfaite le jour de son anniversaire._

 _\- Ta petite femme est comblée et maintenant, elle a hâte de savoir ce que tu lui as préparé._

 _\- Je sais déjà que ça va te plaire._

Je souris en rougissant comme une cerise mûre. Je l'embrassai, m'étirai et m'assis sur le rebord du lit, ne souhaitant pas céder à la tentation une troisième fois. Si je le faisais, nous passerions la journée à faire l'amour et même si l'idée était tentante, j'étais curieuse et impatiente de découvrir le programme de la journée.

Je me levai du lit et me dirigeai dans _notre_ dressing en sentant son regard brûlant me scruter. Dans l'unique but de le provoquer, je me tournai, le regardai avec envie et mordillai ma lèvre inférieure. J'étais terriblement excitée et j'étais d'ailleurs surprise que mon chéri ne vienne pas me rattraper pour attaquer le troisième round … Le connaissant, il devait être en train de batailler avec sa raison et son désir de ne pas me faire l'amour dans le dressing. Dans tous les cas, ses pupilles noires de désir pour moi me permirent d'obtenir ce que je voulais.

La seule chose qui avait changé ces dernières semaines était mon emménagement dans la chambre de mon homme. Nous nous étions rendu compte que cela ne servait à rien de garder la mienne alors que nous étions ensemble et que je passais toutes mes nuits enroulée dans ses draps.

Après avoir pris notre douche commune, Edward partit se préparer dans le dressing tandis que j'enfilai des sous-vêtements en dentelle blanche et m'habillai d'un denim gris et d'un chemisier blanc. Je mis une paire de chaussettes et passai mes pieds dans mes pantoufles. Je sortis de la pièce en attachant mes cheveux. Mon copain était déjà prêt et terriblement beau avec sa chemise blanche et son jean bleu foncé. Je dus faire appel à mes résolutions pour ne pas lui arracher son vêtement et le pousser sur notre lit pour faire de lui ce que je voulais.

 _\- Viens,_ me dit-il en souriant.

Je m'approchai lentement de lui, soudainement intimidée. Il me plaça dos à lui, juste devant le grand miroir de la chambre.

 _\- Ferme les yeux,_ m'ordonna-t-il.

Je m'exécutai, me demandant ce qu'il était en train de préparer. J'entendis un bruit comme s'il venait d'ouvrir une boîte puis, je sentis quelque chose de frais se poser autour de ma nuque. Ses doigts s'occupèrent d'accrocher l'objet en question avant que ses lèvres ne viennent embrasser mon cou.

 _\- Tu peux les ouvrir._

Je les ouvris et hoquetai de surprise en voyant le magnifique collier en or blanc qui était accroché autour de mon cou. Je baissai la tête pour attraper le pendentif en forme de poire dans ma main et regardai avec admiration sa couleur rouge. Le rubis… ma pierre précieuse préférée… et il s'en était souvenu …

 _\- Il te plaît ?_

 _\- Il est magnifique,_ soufflai-je, émue.

 _\- Quand j'ai vu ce collier, j'ai pensé à toi._

Touchée, je me retournai, pris son visage en coupe, l'embrassai tendrement et lui dis :

 _\- Il a dû te coûter une fortune …_

 _\- Le prix n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui compte à mes yeux est qu'il te plaise._

 _\- Bien sûr qu'il me plaît mais celui que j'aime le plus est l'homme qui m'a offert ce magnifique bijou. Merci._

Il sourit et m'embrassa avidement. Il rompit notre étreinte et me confia :

 _\- Ce cadeau n'est que l'introduction._

 _\- Edward, tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça pour moi._

 _\- Tutute,_ dit-il en posant son index sur mes lèvres, _laisse-moi faire de cette journée, la plus belle de ta vie. Je sais que tu en as besoin._

Je souris, touchée par ses intentions. Je ne voulais pas me comporter comme une fille capricieuse en refusant catégoriquement qu'il m'offre autre chose parce que, le connaissant, il avait dû passer un temps fou à tout préparer et je ne voulais pas gâcher le plaisir qu'il ressentira lorsqu'il aura accompli ses missions de la journée. Et, il avait raison ... J'avais besoin de prendre un peu de recul. Tous ces évènements me détruisaient à petit feu et Edward était là pour atténuer la brûlure.

 _\- Maintenant, je vais bander tes yeux._

 _\- Hein ? Edward non, il y a des escaliers et tu sais très bien que ma maladresse et moi …_

Il m'interrompit en embrassant mon cou.

 _\- Tu n'as qu'à me faire confiance._

Je gémis et frissonnai lorsqu'il mordit ma peau. Il mit un bandeau noir sur mes yeux et le noua derrière ma tête. Il s'assura que je ne trichais pas, pris ma main et m'entraîna jusqu'en haut de l'escalier. Il passa son bras dans mon dos pour me maintenir contre lui et me guida pour descendre les marches. C'était flippant de ne pas savoir combien de marches il me restait et où est-ce qu'il avait l'intention de m'emmener.

Puisque je ne pouvais pas utiliser ma vue pour savoir où il m'emmenait, je me concentrais sur les bruits alentours et le délicieux parfum de pancakes qui émanait de la cuisine.

Nous nous arrêtâmes dans ce que je devinais être la cuisine – le carrelage que je sentais sous mes pieds ne pouvait pas me tromper – et je sentis Edward faire plusieurs gestes dans mon dos. Aucun doute, il parlait à quelqu'un et mijotait quelque chose qui titilla ma curiosité. J'avais envie de retirer le bandeau pour lui faire cracher le morceau mais au lieu de cela, je le laissai faire.

Il m'aida à m'asseoir sur le tabouret et me permit enfin de recouvrir la vue. Je fermai les yeux pour m'habituer à la luminosité et les rouvris l'instant d'après. Je souris et rougis en sentant ses lèvres sur mon front puis sur ma joue.

 _\- J'espère que tu as faim parce que tu ne sortiras pas de la cuisine sans avoir tout mangé,_ me dit-il en posant une assiette de pancakes.

J'écarquillai les yeux au fur et à mesure qu'il posait les plats et j'arrêtai bien vite de les compter. Tout avait l'air très bon mais je n'étais pas certaine que mon estomac soit prêt à accueillir autant de nourriture. Bon, pour le moment, au vu du bruit qu'il émettait, il était plutôt impatient de goûter à ces petites merveilles.

 _\- Des pancakes, des œufs, du bacon, des saucisses turques, des fraises, des haricots blancs, des bagels et ses garnitures, des muffins … Hum, Edward, tu crois vraiment que je vais pouvoir manger tout ça ?_

 _\- Il le faut pourtant. Je ne veux pas que tu sois affamée pendant la journée._

Je plissai mes yeux en le regardant pour tenter de percer ses pupilles vertes scintillantes. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait ? Le petit-déjeuner qu'il avait préparé ne me donnait aucun indice … Arg. ! Il allait me rendre folle !

 _\- Joyeux anniversaire !_ crièrent Emmett et Rosalie en entrant dans la cuisine.

 _\- Merci,_ dis-je en souriant.

Je compris qu'ils venaient de courir en les voyant reprendre leurs respirations. Enfin, Rosalie mit plus de temps et Emmett préféra se concentrer sur ce qu'il y avait sur la table. Elle vint le rejoindre, sourire aux lèvres.

 _\- Tout est prêt ?_ leur demanda Edward.

 _\- Tout est en place,_ lui répondit ma colocataire.

 _\- Parfait._

Je fronçai les sourcils et tentai de déchiffrer le visage du couple mais en vain. Je soupirai lourdement et sursautai en sentant la main de mon chéri sur mon épaule. Il passa son index sous mon menton pour relever ma tête et m'embrassa langoureusement, m'arrachant plusieurs gémissements.

 _\- Maintenant que tout est en place, je suis persuadé que ce soir, tu seras la femme la plus comblée._

Je ne répondis rien et souris niaisement. Il était adorable quand il tenait à faire les choses bien alors je me promis de ne plus insister pour découvrir ce qu'il m'avait préparé. Je le découvrirais bien assez tôt.

 _\- Tiens, ton cadeau,_ s'exclama Rosalie en me tendant un gros paquet.

 _\- C'est de la part de tout le monde,_ renchérit Emmett avec un sourire idiot.

 _\- De tout le monde ?_

 _\- Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et moi,_ précisa mon chéri.

J'hochai la tête, comprenant que le : « _Tout le monde_ » incluait mes amis, ceux qui m'avaient toujours soutenue et maintenant que j'apprenais à faire confiance à Rosalie, je pouvais l'intégrer dans ce cercle restreint. Après tout, il était inutile d'avoir une centaine d'amis si on ne pouvait pas compter sur eux …

 _\- Ouvre,_ insista Emmett.

Je ris face à son impatience. Il était clair qu'il l'était plus que moi. J'avais peur de découvrir ce cadeau car si tout le monde avait participé, cela voulait dire qu'il avait dû leur coûter cher … Sauf, si je me trompais …

Je déchirai le papier cadeau et je n'eus pas besoin d'ouvrir la boîte en carton pour découvrir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. J'hoquetai de surprise, ne m'attendant pas à un tel cadeau. J'étais à la fois émue et gênée car je savais que cet ordinateur portable avait dû leur coûter une fortune …

 _\- Comme ça, tu pourras travailler,_ s'exclama Edward en prenant place à mes côtés.

 _\- Mais, je ne sais même pas comment l'utiliser._

 _\- Je t'expliquerai et quand tu sauras l'utiliser, tu te rendras compte que c'est un vrai bijou._

 _\- Merci … Merci beaucoup,_ dis-je, émue.

Ils sourirent tous tandis qu'Edward s'empara du carton et alla le ranger dans notre chambre. Il mit le papier cadeau dans la poubelle tandis que j'en profitai pour enlacer mes deux amis puis, je retournai à ma place à l'instant même où mon homme revint s'asseoir près de moi.

 _\- C'était la surprise numéro deux,_ m'indiqua-t-il en remplissant mon assiette.

 _\- Parce qu'il y en a une troisième ?_

Il me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil en guise de réponse. Allait-il me gâter pendant toute la journée ? Dans ce cas, j'avais raison d'être gênée …

 _\- Mange,_ dit-il en posant mon assiette.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en constatant que mon assiette était plus que remplie. Il avait mis tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table excepté les viennoiseries déposées à côté de mon verre de jus d'orange. Tout avait l'air succulent et je me promis d'aller doucement dans la dégustation si je ne voulais pas être gavée avant l'heure.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur. Emmett – qui avait mangé tous les pancakes – me taquina sur mes lacunes en technologie lorsque j'avais osé demander à son frère de me montrer comment changer mon fond d'écran tandis que Rosalie riait de bon cœur.

A la fin du repas, Edward demanda au couple de débarrasser la table. Je descendis de mon tabouret en m'étirant. J'avais réussi à tout manger mais maintenant, je ne pouvais plus rien avaler. Mon homme m'indiqua de le suivre jusqu'à l'entrée et me fit signe de me préparer pour sortir, ce que je fis sans broncher. Il m'imita.

Je râlai quand il vint recouvrir mes yeux du bandeau noir. Il rit de ma mauvaise humeur puis me fit rougir en embrassant ma joue. Je l'entendis ouvrir la porte d'entrée et la refermer après m'avoir entraînée dans le couloir. Le trajet dans l'ascenseur fut silencieux. Tellement silencieux que j'avais l'impression d'être seule dans cette cabine. Heureusement qu'il me serrait la main et que son doux parfum embaumait l'air pour manifester sa présence.

Il me guida jusqu'à ce que je devinais être le parking sous-terrain et m'aida à m'asseoir sur le siège passager. Que c'était frustrant de ne rien voir … Mais c'était aussi terriblement excitant ! Je ne savais pas où il m'emmenait et cela me rappela vaguement le soir de la Saint Valentin où nous avions passé la nuit sur le yacht qu'il avait loué pour l'occasion. Cette fois-ci, je savais que sa surprise serait différente. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Le trajet en voiture fut assez long et Edward s'occupa de combler le silence en me parlant de tout et de rien. Il s'amusa même à me raconter des blagues ou à parler des conneries que ses frères et lui avaient faites au lycée et auxquelles j'avais quelque fois participé. Je ris en me remémorant ces souvenirs inoubliables. Ma dernière année était sans nul doute la meilleure de toute ma scolarité. Et pour cause, j'avais eu des amis et mon premier petit-ami.

 _\- Tu vas devoir mettre un casque, je ne veux pas que ma surprise soit gâchée avant l'heure._

 _\- Oh non …_ grommelai-je tandis qu'il mit un casque sur mes oreilles.

 _\- Courage, nous y sommes presque._

A partir de cet instant, je n'entendis plus rien hormis la douce mélodie qui aurait pu m'endormir si je n'étais pas obligée de m'accrocher au bras d'Edward pour marcher. La frustration était de plus en plus forte mais je tenais bon. Si j'en croyais les dires de mon copain, mes sens seraient bientôt rétablis. Restait à savoir quand …

Nous dûmes entrer dans une pièce où je percevais le brouhaha des gens sans comprendre grand-chose. Une voix féminine sembla parler dans un micro mais au moment où je m'apprêtais à découvrir le lieu où nous nous trouvions, Edward augmenta le son de la musique, m'empêchant d'en savoir plus. Je ronchonnai, encore.

 _\- Tu as de la chance, tu ne vas pas attendre trop longtemps,_ me susurra-t-il en collant sa bouche contre mon oreille pour que je puisse l'entendre.

Je souris malgré moi. Il passa son bras dans mon dos, me fit faire quelques pas avant de se placer derrière moi. Je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes épaules et ses lèvres se déposer dans mon cou. Il me taquinait, il aimait me faire patienter alors que la surprise numéro trois allait être dévoilée.

Il retira le casque et le bandeau et me chuchota :

 _\- Joyeux anniversaire._

Mes yeux papillonnèrent avant de s'adapter à la luminosité. Je regardai autour de moi pour analyser la situation et compris que nous étions dans un aéroport. Des gens couraient pour avoir leur avion tandis que d'autre buvaient tranquillement un café, assis à l'intérieur d'un Starbucks. Des boutiques de luxe étaient ouvertes et pleines de clients qui cherchaient à acheter leurs derniers souvenirs ou des équipements utiles pour voyager en avion.

 _\- Regarde en haut, le quatrième vol,_ me susurra-t-il.

Je m'exécutai et écarquillai les yeux en lisant notre destination. Je lus plusieurs fois pour être certaine de ne pas rêver puis, je me retournai en criant de joie et en sautant dans les bras de mon chéri. Il rit en répondant à mon étreinte. Je l'embrassai plusieurs fois, tellement heureuse de partir en voyage.

 _\- New York, tu es fou,_ m'exclamai-je en prenant son visage en coupe.

Il rit face à mon enthousiasme et m'embrassa jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Nous rompîmes notre étreinte et mon regard s'attarda sur les deux valises. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il les avait prises mais, n'oublions pas qu'il m'avait privée de ma vue et de mon ouïe.

 _\- Attends, dis-je en prenant conscience de la réalité, tu es conscient que je n'ai jamais pris l'avion et que je suis complètement terrorisée ?_

 _\- Je m'occupe de tout,_ répondit-il en m'embrassant avidement.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Un peu de douceur avant la tempête ! _Ouuups_ , j'en ai encore trop dit **:P**

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Allez, que les **110 followers** montrent ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre en vous déchaînant sur vos claviers pour m'offrir vos plus belles reviews !

Impressionnez-moi avec vos hypothèses. Je suis sûre que vous en avez pleins !

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	24. Chapter Twenty Two

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Salut, salut ! Je remets ce chapitre entre vos mains avec beaucoup d'avance. Il est assez long, j'espère donc qu'il vous plaira. Je remercie ma correctrice pour son travail et ses conseils.

Merci aussi aux abonnés : _larosesurleau ; Beclear ; donatellobridou ; lysblanche ; Romeila ; Pims10 ; Lilie147 ; erika shoval ; Nedwige Stew ; liltitesisi ; canada02_ **&** _gaellezjey_ pour vos reviews et votre fidélité **:3**

.

..

...

 **RÉPONSES** **AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :**

 _Pour ceux qui mettent des reviews en anonymes, pensez à mettre un pseudo pour que je puisse vous reconnaître et pour que vous puissiez lire votre réponse respective _**(:**

 **Mallia :** Merci pour ta review ! Ah, j'ai l'impression qu'Edward remonte dans ton estime ou je me trompe ? :D J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Berenice** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Il assume et il va assumer jusqu'au bout. Ils en ont autant besoin l'un que l'autre. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Pouillie :** Merci pour ta review ! Bella est chanceuse d'avoir eu un anniversaire comme celui-ci et elle en avait besoin. Avec tout ce qui lui tombe dessus ... Comment ça pas d'hypothèse 3 ? Tu sais ce que l'on dit ? Jamais deux sans trois donc, la prochaine fois, je t'ordonne de me donner trois hypothèses :P (je plaisante, quoi que ...). J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Val :** Merci pour ta review ! Bella a besoin de s'éloigner de tous les problèmes qu'elle rencontre et elle peut compter sur son amoureux. C'est ce que j'ai voulu démontrer dans ce chapitre. Continue de t'interroger sur Jasper, Alice et les beaux parents, tu y arrives bien :P J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Momo** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Ce chapitre arrive pour te décompresser ! En plus, il est assez long ;) En effet, l'arrivée des parents Swan à Chicago est étrange ... hum, hum ... (m'en fous, je sais déjà tout :P) J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

New York.

Tout était tellement magnifique, tellement grandiose, tellement impressionnant.

Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans cette ville, ne la découvrant que dans les films. La surprise numéro trois était sans nul doute la meilleure. L'ordinateur que mes amis m'avaient offert était déjà un énorme cadeau pour moi mais ce voyage avec Edward surpassait tout ce que j'avais déjà pu avoir en cadeau de toute ma vie.

Dans l'avion, Edward se chargea de me déstresser mais il ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsque je lui avais tenu le poignet au moment du décollage et de l'atterrissage. Une hôtesse de l'air s'était même assurée que je ne sois pas trop paniquée en me proposant un médicament que j'avais poliment refusé. Je voulais vivre mon premier voyage en avion sans aucune « tricherie ».

Je m'étais encore demandé pourquoi Edward m'avait fait manger pour quatre puisque pendant le voyage, nous eûmes le droit à quelques petits gâteaux. La gourmandise m'entraîna à les avaler. Ils étaient bons mais n'avaient rien d'extravagants.

Puis, après avoir admiré les nuages à travers le hublot, de les avoir pris en photo pour en garder un souvenir sous le rire de mon amoureux, j'avais fini par m'endormir sur son épaule. J'avais à peine senti ses lèvres se poser sur mon front que les bras de Morphée m'accueillaient la seconde d'après.

Après plusieurs heures de vol, une demi-heure de route dans une voiture louée pour l'occasion où nous perdîmes la moitié du temps coincés dans les bouchons, nous arrivâmes enfin à destination. Et encore une fois, mon homme n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. J'étais presque mal à l'aise en arrivant dans le hall de ce grand palace de Manhattan. Même les rideaux rouges étaient nettement plus classes que ma pauvre tenue.

 _\- Tu viens ?_ me dit-il en prenant ma main.

Il m'entraîna vers le grand bureau en marbre où des hommes et des femmes s'occupaient de prendre les réservations des clients qui arrivaient et de les renseigner. Leurs tenues sophistiquées en rajoutèrent à mon malaise. Je n'avais jamais côtoyé ce genre d'endroit et Edward dût le comprendre puisqu'il resserra sa prise autour de ma main. J'espérais que notre chambre ne respirait pas autant le luxe que le hall …

 _\- Bonjour, nous avons une réservation au nom de Monsieur Cullen,_ dit-il à un jeune homme.

Edward s'occupa de terminer la réservation tandis que mon regard s'attarda sur le jeune homme qui nous servait. Il ne semblait guère plus âgé que moi et je pus aisément deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un étudiant. Beaucoup d'hôtel employaient des jeunes à temps partiel pour qu'ils puissent étudier et payer leurs études. Il avait des cheveux bruns plaqués par une couche trop importante de gel et des lunettes noires et carrées sur le nez qui lui donnaient un air de geek accro à l'informatique et aux jeux vidéo.

La copine jalouse et possessive que j'étais, fut contente qu'il ne s'adresse pas à une femme. Elles étaient toutes très belles et déjà que je ne me sentais pas à mon aise alors si elles en rajoutaient en le draguant alors que je me trouvais juste à côté de lui, ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau. Cependant, elles ne se gênaient pas pour le regarder avec insistance. Je les entendais même glousser et dire qu'elles le trouvaient « mignon ».

Je pouvais parfaitement intervenir et leur dire d'aller regarder un autre homme qui serait libre mais je ne voulais pas passer pour une folle. Au lieu de cela, je préférais détacher ma main de la sienne et passer mon bras dans le sien pour le sentir encore plus proche de moi. Inutile de préciser que l'autre rousse me regarda avec dédain. Au moins, j'avais réussi à lui montrer qu'Edward était avec moi. Heureusement que nous en avions fini avec la discrétion …

 _\- On y va,_ s'exclama-t-il en jetant un bref regard à la jeune femme.

 _\- Où sont nos valises ?_ lui demandai-je.

 _\- Dans notre chambre,_ me répondit-il en souriant.

Il passa son bras sur mes épaules et embrassa ma joue comme s'il avait deviné qu'il fallait montrer aux concierges qu'il ne s'intéresserait jamais à elles et _tant mieux !_ Je n'avais pas besoin de le rappeler à l'ordre. Il me respectait et j'aimais ça. Il réussit même à me mettre à l'aise.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à l'étage de notre chambre, le dernier de l'hôtel. Le mur du couloir était entièrement blanc tandis que le sol était recouvert d'une moquette marron glacé. Des petites lumières éclairaient les lieux avec douceur. Quant à la double porte de notre chambre, elle était blanc cassé et le numéro de quatre chiffres y était inscrit.

Edward fit glisser sa carte à l'intérieur du boîtier et ouvrit la porte. Il prit ma main et me tira à l'intérieur. Il alluma la lumière et là encore, je fus subjuguée par la décoration. Tout était magnifiquement luxueux. Un motel m'aurait suffi pour visiter New York mais mon chéri avait tenu à me faire passer un séjour inoubliable.

Je m'avançai vers la grande baie vitrée et constatai que la vue sur les plus hauts buildings du pays était juste magnifique. La nuit, c'était encore plus beau. Même Chicago ne rivalisait pas avec la Grosse Pomme. _Impossible._

 _\- C'est la surprise numéro quatre,_ me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

J'avais presque oublié sa présence …

 _\- Il me reste combien de surprises à découvrir ?_

 _\- Un nombre incalculable de surprises. Notre séjour à New York ne fait que commencer._

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure, tentant de trouver les autres surprises qui m'attendaient mais, j'abandonnai lorsqu'Edward déplaça mes cheveux sur mon épaule gauche pour faire glisser son nez dans mon cou. Il huma ma peau puis l'embrassa avec une infime douceur. J'inclinai ma tête sur le côté pour lui laisser plus d'espace tandis que ses bras encerclèrent ma taille pour m'empêcher de partir.

 _\- J'ai envie de te faire l'amour face à cette baie vitrée …_ me susurra-t-il.

Sa voix rauque était _foutrement_ érotique ! Quant à sa proposition, j'hésitai à me donner à lui en m'exposant de cette manière mais n'en étais pas moins excitée. Nous n'avions jamais eu ces expériences sexuelles. Nous étions plus pudiques et préférions être discrets.

 _\- On risque de nous voir._

 _\- Impossible, les gens n'ont pas des loupes à la place des yeux. Personne ne nous verra._

Ah, me voilà _presque_ convaincue …

Il ne me laissa pas la possibilité de lui donner mon accord et fit glisser mon manteau à ses pieds, dénoua mon écharpe et la jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Moi qui pensais avoir moins chaud, je m'étais trompée. Le feu qui incendiait mon corps depuis que ses lèvres avaient trouvé le chemin de mon cou, me consumait sur place et se préparait déjà à être éteint par la puissance de notre étreinte.

Et puis merde, je le voulais aussi !

Je fis tomber mes barrières en posant ma main dans ses cheveux pour l'inciter à intensifier ses baisers sur ma peau. Il était tellement doué que j'avais bien peur de ne pouvoir jamais m'en passer. C'était le préliminaire par lequel il devait commencer avant de s'occuper d'une autre partie de mon corps. Je ne lui imposais pas, il le savait déjà.

 _\- Tu aurais dû mettre une robe,_ me dit-il en plaquant sa main contre mon intimité.

Je gémis en guise de réponse. J'avais totalement oublié que nous nous trouvions devant la baie vitrée.

 _\- Tu n'as qu'à le retirer,_ répondis-je, enjôleuse.

Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau qu'il embrassa avant de me répondre :

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça._

Je ne sus comment mais il réussit à déboutonner mon chemisier sans être obligé de me retourner pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Je rejetai ma tête sur son épaule pour savourer sa main qui s'aventura sur mon sein gauche seulement protégé par mon soutien-gorge.

 _\- Edward …_ soufflai-je sous l'emprise du plaisir.

 _\- Que veux-tu bébé ?_

Je mordillai ma lèvre et rougis en entendant le diminutif qu'il m'avait donné. L'effet dût se lire sur mon visage puisqu'il n'attendit pas de réponse de ma part, me retira ma chemise, la jeta quelque part dans la pièce, glissa ses deux mains tièdes le long de mon ventre et déboutonna mon jean de son pouce. Sa main glissa à l'intérieur et je gémis lorsqu'il toucha mon point sensible.

 _\- Edward …_ répétai-je.

Je posai ma main sur son poignet tandis qu'il me maintenait toujours contre lui. Il était si habile dans ses gestes qu'il était facile de le laisser mener la danse. J'étais une marionnette dans ses bras, dévorée par le désir et le plaisir que me provoquaient ses caresses.

Je réussis à retirer sa main et à me retourner dans le but de le déshabiller. Je déboutonnai sa chemise en déposant un baiser sur son torse qui se dévoilait tandis que ses mains firent glisser mon jean jusqu'à mes chevilles. Je l'enjambai pour m'en débarrasser et lâchai un couinement lorsqu'il pinça mes fesses.

Nous nous déshabillâmes tour à tour, gardant nos sous-vêtements respectifs enfin, sauf mon soutien-gorge. Edward me poussa contre le mur, à côté de la baie vitrée et commença à me torturer avec ses délicieux préliminaires. Intérieurement, je me sentais comme un volcan en éruption tellement j'avais chaud.

Chaque baiser, chaque caresse était l'extase à l'état pur.

Puis, vint le moment où il se trouva à genoux. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il faisait, qu'il avait déjà retiré ma culotte, posé mon pied gauche sur son épaule et que sa bouche s'approchait dangereusement de ma féminité.

\- _Putain_ , jurai-je en sentant sa langue effleurer mon point sensible.

Si _foutrement_ érotique …

Le plaisir me consumait avec une telle puissance que j'étais surprise de ne pas me retrouver au sol mais grâce à Edward, à ses mains qui me tenaient fermement, l'une autour de ma cheville et l'autre sur ma hanche, je pus rester debout contre le mur à savourer ses baisers intimes. Les murs étant insonorisés, je pouvais hurler mon plaisir sans me priver et je n'allais pas me gêner.

 _\- Edward …_

Il rit sans s'arrêter de me torturer, fier de son effet. Mon homme aimait que je l'appelle par son prénom, que je le supplie de m'achever pendant qu'il s'occupait de moi. L'arrogance à l'état pur mais _putain_ que j'aimais ça !

Mes mains fourrageaient sa chevelure indomptable, ne voulant pas être emportée par l'orgasme maintenant. Je voulais que ça dure, qu'il continue de me donner du plaisir avec sa langue et ses doigts, qu'il me maintienne avec tellement de fermeté que la marque de ses doigts séjournera sur ma hanche pendant quelques jours … En bref, je voulais que la fin soit inexistante même si la suite promettait d'être encore meilleure.

L'explosion fut inévitable lorsqu'il comprit que je me retenais et qu'il eût la bonne idée de mordiller mon clitoris. L'orgasme fut si puissant que les larmes coulèrent inconsciemment le long de mes joues et que mon corps trembla encore épris par le plaisir.

Je fermai les yeux tandis qu'il se releva pour me prendre dans ses bras, me laissant savourer les dernières sensations. Puis, il me retourna face contre le mur, caressa mes fesses puis mes lèvres intimes avec son membre. Les sensations étaient uniques et délicieuses. Je l'entendis déchirer un sachet et je devinai qu'il enfilait un préservatif.

 _\- Je croyais que tu voulais me faire l'amour devant la baie vitrée ?_

 _\- Finalement, le fait que quelqu'un puisse te voir nue ne me plaît pas._

 _\- Et moi de même, je …_

Il m'interrompit en me possédant profondément. Je gémis en oubliant même ce que j'avais voulu lui dire. Ce n'était pas très important. La sensation que notre union me faisait ressentir était nettement plus intéressante. Il embrassa mon épaule et me donna ses premiers coups de reins, m'arrachant plusieurs gémissements. Gémissements qui l'encouragèrent à aller toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort.

C'était la première fois que nous faisions l'amour hors d'un lit depuis l'épisode de la cuisine. L'alchimie et notre désir commun nous avaient empêchés de conserver nos habitudes mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, au contraire. Tant que je ne rêvais pas et qu'il s'agissait de mon amoureux, j'étais aux anges. Et pour preuve, les anges je les avais rencontrés plusieurs fois et ce fut le cas lorsqu'il m'envoya au septième ciel.

Mon deuxième orgasme de la soirée… et il ne fut pas le seul …

Notre arrivée à New York avait été _correctement_ baptisée. Nous avions même dû déranger le room service de l'hôtel pour avoir un petit quelque chose à grignoter. Faire l'amour toute la soirée, m'avait donné faim, même avec tout ce que j'avais avalé ce matin. Nous avions donc mangé dans le lit king size, bu un peu d'alcool et nous avions recommencé. La nuit la plus torride que j'avais connue depuis que nous nous étions retrouvés et j'espérais qu'elle ne serait pas la seule !

L'inconvénient des nuits comme celle-ci était sans nul doute les courbatures au réveil et ce matin, je ne fus pas épargnée. J'avais l'impression d'avoir passé une semaine à faire du sport sans m'accorder de pause. Edward lui, semblait se porter comme un charme. Et évidemment, il était fier de me voir dans cet état mais il fit moins le malin lorsque je lui annonçais qu'il allait devoir oublier le sexe pour ce soir. J'avais ri rien qu'en voyant sa tête dépitée.

Courbatures ne voulaient pas dire glandage toute la journée. Nous étions en voyage dans la Grosse Pomme, nous devions donc en profiter un maximum. La ville était tellement grande qu'il nous faudrait une semaine minimum pour la visiter. Hélas, Edward reprenait le travail dans deux jours alors nous ne pouvions pas nous éterniser ici.

Mon petit-ami fut le guide parfait et il prit plaisir à me montrer les lieux incontournables des touristes. Nous passâmes devant la Statue de Liberté où nous ne pûmes pas monter à l'intérieur car, d'après mon chéri, il fallait réserver des mois à l'avance. Nous avions donc arpenté le Rockefeller Center en découvrant toutes ces boutiques aussi luxueuses les unes que les autres. Puis, nous avions fini notre matinée dans un restaurant du quartier italien de la ville. J'en avais presque oublié mes douleurs musculaires.

 _\- C'était délicieux,_ dis-je en essuyant ma bouche avec une serviette en tissu.

 _\- Le meilleur restaurant italien de New York,_ me confia-t-il en souriant.

Je répondis à son sourire en rougissant. Il ne m'avait rien dit pour que mes rougeurs surviennent mais je le trouvais tellement beau, tellement séduisant et sa chemise blanche déboutonnée de trois boutons, laissant apercevoir une partie de son torse musclé que j'aimais tant, ne me laissait pas insensible.

Je me tortillai sur ma chaise pour calmer le feu qui s'éveillait en moi mais ce n'était pas son regard brûlant qui me scrutait qui allait aider ma libido à prendre sur elle.

 _\- Désirez-vous prendre un dessert ?_ intervint une serveuse, nous ramenant au moment présent.

Je secouai la tête pour effacer toutes pensées érotiques. L'arrivée de la serveuse fit éclater la bulle dans laquelle nous nous étions isolés. En revanche, je mentirais si je disais que le regard aguicheur de la jeune femme ne m'agaçait pas. Edward était un bel homme mais il était avant tout le mien.

 _\- Chéri, que dirais-tu de commander un dessert pour deux ?_

Edward remarqua que je marquais mon territoire devant la serveuse et me gratifia d'un sourire arrogant. Il aimait me voir ainsi bien que je n'étais pas du genre à faire des crises de jalousie. Je lui faisais confiance, je savais qu'il ne s'amuserait pas à draguer ou à me trahir avec d'autres femmes.

 _\- Que souhaites-tu prendre ?_ me demanda-t-il.

 _\- Hum, le fondant au chocolat me tente beaucoup._

 _\- Avec une boule de glace à la vanille ?_

 _\- Pourquoi pas,_ dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Mon homme replia la carte des desserts, la donna à la serveuse et lui répéta notre commande puis, elle s'éclipsa _enfin_ en cuisine. Au moins, elle éloignait son regard et sa poitrine découverte de mon chéri. Elle allait vraiment trop loin.

L'inconvénient des restaurants comme celui-ci était que nous avions la même serveuse du début jusqu'à la fin de notre dîner. Je pouvais parfaitement demander à changer de personne à cause de son comportement mais il ne restait que notre dessert à manger et puis, je n'étais pas ce genre de client à taper un scandale pour exiger le renvoi d'un employé. Elle m'agaçait certes, mais j'avais suffisamment de sang-froid pour rester calme.

 _\- Tu sais ce que nous pourrions faire ?_

 _\- Non …_

Edward se pencha sur la table pour me parler, posa sa main sur la mienne et me regarda avec son fidèle sourire en coin. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure, hypnotisée par ses yeux verts.

 _\- Nous pourrions partir sans payer._

J'écarquillai des yeux. Il était sérieux ?

 _\- Edward !_ le réprimandai-je.

Il éclata de rire tellement fort qu'il attira le regard des autres clients du restaurant. Certains semblaient mécontents d'avoir été dérangés tandis que d'autres espéraient apprendre ce qui mettait mon compagnon dans cet état. La curiosité est un vilain défaut …

Ok, il se foutait de moi.

 _\- Je suis un homme honnête,_ se reprit-il sans se séparer de son éternel sourire en coin.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en souriant. Il arrivait toujours à me détendre même lorsqu'il se moquait de moi à mes dépens. Mes sentiments et son charme l'aidaient beaucoup.

 _\- Tu m'agaces,_ dis-je en baissant la tête.

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure en tripotant la serviette en tissu. Je sentais son regard sur moi. Il posa une nouvelle fois sa main sur la mienne et s'amusa à jouer avec mes doigts. Je ris car je trouvais ce geste terriblement mignon.

 _\- Si un jour j'avais su que je te retrouverais à Chicago, j'aurais tout fait pour raccourcir les années qui nous ont séparés pour te revoir plus tôt,_ déclara-t-il.

Émue, je relevai la tête pour plonger dans ses pupilles vertes que j'aimais tant. Il était rare que nous entamions une conversation sur nos retrouvailles … C'était plus douloureux d'en parler depuis que j'avais appris que ses parents étaient responsables de notre séparation …

 _\- Je ne laisserai plus jamais mes parents ou quiconque se mettre en travers de notre chemin. Je ne veux plus te perdre. S'il le fallait, je serai prêt à te séquestrer pour te garder auprès de moi, blottie dans mes bras._

Les premières larmes démontrèrent que ses mots me touchèrent plus que nécessaire.

 _\- Si tes parents se retrouvent de nouveau responsables d'une seconde séparation, je ne te laisserai plus partir … Sauf si tu ne veux plus de moi …_

Je baissai instantanément la tête, trouvant que mon verre de vin à peine entamé était la chose la plus intéressante du monde. C'était la première fois que je me confiais sur mes peurs par rapport à notre relation. Je savais qu'il m'aimait, qu'il était dingue de moi si je prenais en compte les paroles d'Emmett, mais la crainte qu'il ne se lasse de moi ne me quittera pas tant que les vautours qui tournaient autour de nous, rêvaient de notre séparation.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je ne voudrais plus de toi ?_ me demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

J'haussai les épaules.

 _\- Bella, réponds-moi,_ insista-t-il en renforçant sa prise autour de ma main.

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus des larmes de joie qui s'apprêtaient à inonder mes joues mais celles qui prouveraient à Edward mes craintes. J'étais sans nul doute la plus trouillarde de nous deux et, bien qu'il m'arrivait de croire en nous lorsqu'il me faisait l'amour avec déférence, qu'il me faisait des déclarations que n'importe quelle femme rêverait d'entendre de la part de leur conjoint, ma peur, elle, se manifestait dès qu'une de ses ex apparaissait ou que sa mère me dénigrait.

La rue m'avait endurcie, m'avait fait voir la dureté de la vie mais face à ma relation avec Edward, j'étais plus fragile et le manque d'estime de moi se décuplait en un rien de temps.

 _\- Tu as peur que je me lasse de toi ?_

 _\- Oui …_ soufflai-je.

 _\- Bella, regarde-moi._

Je m'exécutai timidement. Son regard sérieux cachait une inquiétude mal dissimulée. Je m'en voulais de l'inquiéter à cause de mes stupides peurs mais il fallait bien qu'il le sache un jour … Nous avions toujours privilégié la communication dans notre couple et je voulais conserver cette qualité pour éviter de le perdre.

 _\- Quand je t'ai dit que je serai prêt à te séquestrer pour te garder auprès de moi, sans vouloir passer pour un psychopathe, ce n'était pas pour plaisanter. Te perdre une seconde fois serait insurmontable … Je n'ai jamais dit ces mots à mes ex parce que je ne me sentais pas vide quand elles n'étaient pas avec moi. J'étais attaché à elles mais pas autant que je t'aime, toi._

 _Putain_ , il savait vraiment utiliser les bons mots …

 _\- Tu as un pouvoir sur moi que je n'arrive pas à expliquer. Tu peux penser que je suis pathétique en te disant ça mais …_

Pathétique, vraiment ? Comment pouvais-je penser cela alors qu'il disait exactement ce que je voulais entendre ? Ce serait comme l'insulter …

 _\- Si je dois me répéter chaque jour qui passe pour que tu aies confiance en notre couple alors je le ferais sans relâche. Me lasser de toi serait une grosse erreur et ce serait oublier le manque que j'ai ressenti pendant toutes ces années. J'ai essayé de combler ton absence en couchant avec des femmes ou en me mettant avec certaines d'entre elles pour voir si j'allais ressentir la même chose qu'avec toi et la différence était là … C'est toi que je veux … Toi et personne d'autre …_

 _\- Oh, Edward …_

Je savais que pour lui, dévoiler ses sentiments n'était pas facile. Son regard parlait à sa place et ça me suffisait. Il arrivait à me dire qu'il m'aimait mais jamais il ne s'était mis à nu devant moi avec un tel discours …

 _\- J'ai osé sous-estimer tes sentiments pour moi en te faisant part de mes craintes alors que …_

Je fus interrompue par la serveuse qui vint nous donner notre part de fondant au chocolat où il y avait une boule de glace à la vanille avec un peu de chantilly pour décorer l'assiette. Edward commanda un cocktail italien pour deux avant qu'elle ne reparte. Elle ne tarda pas à revenir et déposa le verre au milieu de la table.

 _\- Tu disais ?_ m'interrogea-t-il en prenant un bout de gâteau avec sa cuillère.

 _\- Je ne devrais pas avoir peur … Je n'ai pas confiance en moi alors que tu fais tout pour m'aider à m'accepter telle que je suis … Tu es tellement patient …_

Je me stoppai dans ma tirade car j'hésitais à lui révéler tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur et puis, je me rappelais qu'il n'avait eu aucun mal à le faire de son côté. Pour lui, mais surtout pour nous, je me devais de faire cet effort-là et mettre de côté l'handicapée des sentiments que j'étais.

 _\- Je t'aime tellement, tu sais,_ dis-je, émue, _je crois même que je t'aime encore plus que la première fois. J'ai eu des moments où je voulais mettre fin à mes jours car je n'en pouvais plus de cette vie-là …_

Il se tendit en apprenant que j'avais eu des envies suicidaires et resserra davantage sa poigne sur ma main pour manifester son soutien.

 _\- Mais à chaque fois que je m'apprêtais à passer à l'acte, ton visage apparaissait dans ma tête alors que nous n'étions plus ensemble depuis tellement d'années … J'étais pourtant déterminée à ne plus faire partie de ce monde qui me dégoûtait de jour en jour mais je renonçais après avoir eu l'impression de te voir … Peut-être que j'étais devenue folle, après tout, c'était fort possible … Et puis, Pearl est arrivée dans ma vie et je t'ai foncé dessus la veille de Noël. Tu as changé ma vie … Te revoir m'a fait comprendre que, malgré mes efforts pour t'oublier et mettre ce que nous avions vécu dans un coin de ma tête, j'ai toujours été amoureuse de toi._

Le regard de mon homme brillait, me montrant qu'il était touché par mes mots. Il ne pleurerait pas, je le savais et je n'avais pas besoin de voir les larmes couler pour me rendre compte que, moi aussi, j'avais su lui avouer mes sentiments les plus profonds. Je me sentais plus légère et soulagée d'avoir eu la preuve que c'était réciproque.

 _\- Viens-là,_ m'ordonna-t-il en décalant sa chaise pour que je puisse me mettre à côté de lui.

Je souris et m'exécutai. Ce n'était pas la position la plus confortable mais le bras de mon homme sur mes épaules et les quelques baisers qu'il déposait sur ma joue ne pouvait que compenser.

A la fin du dessert, nous nous embrassâmes pour savourer le goût du chocolat et de la vanille sur la langue de l'autre, bûmes notre cocktail à deux et puis, nos lèvres s'unirent à nouveau.

Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'avoir cette conversation allait nous emmener sur un chemin plus sûr pour l'avenir de notre relation. Et pourtant, c'était ce qui se passait et ça faisait un bien fou à notre couple.

Nous sortîmes du restaurant et nous nous promenâmes dans Little Italy. L'odeur de la nourriture italienne, que j'affectionnais tant, embaumait les rues alors qu'une douce musique se faisaient entendre, provenant des restaurant et bars ou venant que quelques personnes qui quémandaient de l'argent …

Mon vécu dans la rue m'avait amené à avoir plus de compassion à l'encontre des sans-abris et autres personnes dans le besoin. Je me permis donc de leur donner de quoi se nourrir à chacun d'entre eux. Même Edward participait. New York était peut-être une ville magnifique, elle n'était cependant pas épargnée par la pauvreté …

Nous terminâmes notre soirée dans notre voiture de location pour rentrer à l'hôtel. Il nous restait un peu moins d'une journée pour visiter la Grande Pomme avant de retourner à Chicago le lendemain soir. Lundi, Edward devait reprendre le travail. Je priais fortement pour que notre rapprochement new-yorkais ne se détériore pas une fois rentrés là-bas.

Ici, nous n'étions que tous les deux, sans ex, sans ses parents pour éclater notre bulle … Edward m'avait promis qu'il ne partirait pas tout comme je l'avais fait à mon tour. Nous devrions nous battre pour notre couple et c'est que je ferai, quoi qu'il arrive.

Ce soir-là, Edward me fit l'amour puis, ce fut à mon tour de lui rendre la pareille en m'installant sur lui. Il m'avait laissée prendre les commandes. A aucun moment il n'avait décidé de contrôler. Je m'étais moi-même occupée de bouger sur lui et j'avais été très heureuse qu'il n'intervienne pas. Il se permettait seulement de caresser mes hanches, ma poitrine et mon ventre comme si mon corps était le plus beau de monde. Mon point sensible ne fut pas épargné, m'offrant ainsi plus de sensations.

Nos ébats se terminèrent avec un suçon sur son cou fait par mes soins. Evidemment, lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte, il ne m'avait pas épargnée non plus. D'ailleurs, mon cou ne fut pas le seul à en être victime.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut difficile car nous avions fait une croix sur notre grasse matinée pour pouvoir profiter de nos dernières heures dans la ville qui ne dort jamais. Cet endroit était tellement immense que nous n'avions pas pu tout visiter. Enfin moi, car Edward y était déjà allé plusieurs fois au cours de sa vie professionnelle. Il était mon guide pendant toute la durée de notre séjour.

Debout devant le grand miroir de la salle de bain, je passai un peu de fond de teint pour estomper l'immonde tâche rouge qu'Edward avait consciencieusement déposé dans mon cou. Quant à ce dernier, il ne s'occupa pas du sien. Je pus même voir celui sur son épaule avant qu'il n'enfile sa chemise bleue ciel. Je n'allais pas le forcer à cacher mes marquages et puis de toute façon, ma crème teintée n'était pas d'une grande utilité.

 _\- Tu veux faire quoi ce matin ?_ me demanda-t-il en collant son torse contre mon dos.

Mon regard plongea dans le sien à travers le miroir. Ses mains caressèrent mes hanches puis mes fesses m'arrachant un petit gémissement. Dans cette position, je pouvais sentir son érection naissante camouflée dans son boxer Armani.

J'aurais peut-être dû m'habiller avant de me maquiller … Sa chemise grise de la veille et mon shorty blanc en dentelle étaient mes seuls vêtements. Ma poitrine, elle, se distinguait facilement à travers le tissu. En clair, je ne l'aidais pas à se contenir.

 _\- Je ne sais pas … C'est toi mon guide,_ répondis-je en tentant d'ignorer ma libido qui se réveillait.

 _\- Ton guide ?_ reprit-il en collant son érection contre mes fesses.

Un gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge tandis que je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure pour résister à la tentation. Et ce n'était pas sa chemise ouverte qui offrait une vue magnifique sur son torse musclé qui allait m'aider. J'étais dingue de son V apparent et de la petite ligne de poils qui descendait de son nombril jusqu'à sa virilité.

 _\- La salle de bain est la seule pièce de cette chambre d'hôtel que nous n'avons pas encore baptisé,_ dit-il en attaquant mon cou de baisers.

Je n'allais pas résister à ses attaques et il le savait. J'essayais de trouver une activité que nous pourrions faire avant de prendre l'avion mais ne connaissant pas New York, j'avais un peu de mal à me décider …

Hier, nous avions vu le principal de la métropole mais il y avait bien un lieu que j'avais toujours rêvé de visiter … Il s'agissait du musée d'Histoire Naturelle et avec un peu de chance, nous aurions le temps de nous y rendre avant de partir.

 _\- J'aimerais visiter le musée d'Histoire Naturelle._

 _\- Hum, hum, nous irons avant d'aller manger,_ rétorqua-t-il sans arrêter sa petite activité.

Sa voix rauque, sa main qui migra sur mon intimité, sa bouche qui picorait mon cou ainsi que mon épaule et son érection contre mes fesses réussirent à faire tomber les fragiles et invisibles barrières que j'avais dressées entre nous. Mes soupirs furent remplacés par mes gémissements qui lui donnèrent l'autorisation d'aller plus loin.

Il me retourna face à lui et m'embrassa fougueusement. Nos langues entamèrent un bal endiablé tandis que ses mains pétrirent mes fesses. Quant aux miennes, elles se baladèrent sur son torse. Je réussis même à aller un peu plus bas, jusqu'à l'élastique de son boxer.

Il me porta en empoignant mes fesses, me forçant à enrouler mes jambes autour de ses hanches, désencombra la petite commode en jetant les serviettes pliées et échantillons de shampooing au sol d'un geste de la main et m'installa dessus.

Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent plus sauvagement tandis qu'il fit glisser mon shorty le long de mes jambes avant de le jeter par terre. Je me tendis en sentant ses doigts me caresser intimement et gémis contre sa bouche lorsqu'il entra un doigt en moi pour s'assurer que j'étais prête pour lui et ainsi, ne pas prendre le risque de me blesser pendant l'acte.

Je dégageai sa chemise de ses épaules pour l'inciter à la retirer. Il le fit rapidement en me souriant avec arrogance puis sa main retrouva sa place initiale alors que l'autre déboutonna mon dernier vêtement pour que je sois entièrement nue. Il était si habile avec ses mains … Il m'étonnait à chaque fois.

Sa bouche partit sur ma poitrine, me forçant à poser mes mains derrière moi pour me cambrer dans sa direction. Je ne le vis pas retirer son boxer mais je le devinais facilement lorsque je sentis sa virilité remplacer ses doigts contre ma féminité.

Je n'étais que gémissements et soupirs lorsqu'il caressa mes lèvres intimes avec son membre. Je me tortillai pour lui quémander plus, impatiente de le sentir me posséder. Il comprit ma requête, enfila un préservatif, me tira par les hanches pour me rapprocher du bord du meuble et me pénétra entièrement. Il se retira puis revint plus brutalement. Il attendit que je m'adapte à sa présence, me tint par les hanches et m'offrit de doux coups de reins. Je passai mes mains derrière sa nuque pour le sentir plus profondément en moi, me faisant gémir contre son oreille.

 _\- Dans la douche,_ susurrai-je en m'attaquant à son lobe avec mes dents.

Il grogna et me répondit en me possédant plus sauvagement puis, il ralentit la cadence, empoigna mes fesses et nous emmena sous la douche sans désunir nos corps. Il me plaqua doucement contre la paroi carrelée et me martela en mordillant mes mamelons chacun leur tour. Mes gémissements se transformèrent en cris, l'encourageant à me posséder toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite.

Quand je pense que j'avais tenté d'y résister … Heureusement que ma libido avait plus de pouvoirs sur ma raison pour me permettre de vivre des parties de jambes en l'air comme celle-ci.

L'idée de faire l'amour dans la douche était de pouvoir nous laver en même temps mais sans eau, ça risquait d'être compliqué …

Je cherchai le robinet en tâtant le mur tout en supportant les coups de reins de mon amoureux. Ce n'était pas facile de m'appliquer à ma tâche avec ce qu'il me faisait mais lorsque je réussis à ouvrir le robinet, dont le thermostat était déjà réglé, je pus m'accrocher à son cou, laissant l'eau chaude nous couvrir.

Nos lèvres ne cessèrent de se chercher et de se rencontrer pour se battre en duel jusqu'à qu'Edward me prenne avec plus de douceur. Il embrassa mes gémissements qui ne trouvèrent aucun moment de répit tellement c'était bon. Il m'acheva complètement en titillant mon point sensible. Je me serrai autour de lui et criai ma jouissance en enfonçant ma tête dans son cou tandis qu'il me mordit l'épaule pendant qu'il se déversait dans la protection.

Mon orgasme fut si dévastateur que je manquais de tomber lorsqu'il me reposa sur mes pieds. Heureusement, ses bras forts m'encerclèrent rapidement les hanches pour empêcher mes fesses de rencontrer le carrelage trempé.

 _\- Désolé,_ dit-il en embrassant mon épaule.

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je t'ai mordue._

Curieuse, je regardai la morsure mais ne fus pas aussi inquiète que mon homme. Elle était ridiculement petite et ne me faisait pas mal. Et puis, honnêtement, je n'allais pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Il ne l'avait pas fait volontairement pour me faire du mal.

 _\- Ce n'est rien,_ assurai-je en haussant les épaules.

 _\- Tu es sûre ?_

 _\- Puisque je te le dis._

Je l'embrassai pour appuyer ma réponse. Notre baiser fut plus doux que les précédents mais n'en restait pas moins délicieux.

Nous nous lavâmes mutuellement puis nous nous habillâmes. J'étais toujours un peu engourdie à cause de l'orgasme, me donnant envie de dormir et je l'aurais fait volontiers si nous avions eu le temps. Sauf que nous ne l'avions pas. Et puis, je tenais vraiment à visiter le musée avant de prendre l'avion.

Nous bouclâmes nos valises que nous mîmes dans le coffre de la voiture de location. Je me sentais nostalgique à l'idée de retourner à Chicago, ville que je n'affectionnais pas particulièrement à cause de ce que j'y avais vécu mais malheureusement, toute bonne chose avait une fin …

Le musée d'Histoire Naturelle fut incroyable et pour une fois, nous nous offrîmes le savoir d'un guide qui nous raconta l'histoire du musée, décrivit chaque œuvre puis nous détailla la vie du tyrannosaure dont le squelette trônait au milieu du hall de l'entrée du bâtiment. Tout avait été magique et intéressant pour enrichir notre culture. Même Edward fut fasciné par cet endroit. Le guide réussit à faire renaître ma passion. L'art et l'histoire étaient les milieux dans lesquelles je souhaitais évoluer professionnellement.

Ensuite, nous nous arrêtâmes à un stand de hot-dog où nous en prîmes deux chacun – notre activité matinale nous avait quelque peu affamés – et une petite barquette de frites avec du ketchup. Nous finîmes notre repas dans un Starbucks pour avoir notre dose de caféine quotidienne. Lui un café noir et moi, un cappuccino sucré.

Arriva le moment du départ où nous dûmes retourner dans la voiture pour partir en direction de l'aéroport. J'espérais pouvoir revenir dans la Grande Pomme mais cette fois-ci, pour m'y installer définitivement. Il suffisait que j'en parle à Edward, que je reprenne mes études et nous pourrions vivre dans la ville qui ne dort jamais.

Dans l'avion, Edward me laissa le côté hublot et me taquina à propos du stress que j'avais ressenti pour nous rendre à New York en désignant son pauvre poignet que j'avais attaqué pendant le décollage et l'atterrissage. J'avais nié mais finalement, je fis ce pourquoi il s'était moqué de moi. Je n'étais toujours pas habituée à la sensation. La seule différence avec le vol aller était que je ne mitraillais pas les nuages de photos. J'en avais beaucoup trop dans la mémoire de mon téléphone.

Pendant le voyage, Edward tenta de m'emmener dans les toilettes pour que l'on fasse l'amour en me sortant l'argument : « _L'avantage d'être dans un avion est que personne ne remarque notre absence_ ». Dommage pour lui, ma pudeur refusa de céder à ses avances. Je ne voulais pas être surprise, ce serait la honte. Résultat, la tension sexuelle était à son comble car évidemment, mon homme se vengea de mon refus en déboutonnant sa chemise de trois boutons et en caressant ma cuisse, augmentant la pression après chaque passage. Il était doué …

Dans l'ascenseur de l'appartement, ce fut encore pire. J'étais tentée de faire l'amour à l'intérieur de cette cabine mais là encore, la peur d'être surpris m'empêcha de me jeter sur mon petit-ami et ce, malgré la possibilité de le bloquer.

Enfin ça, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse à ma place …

Mes jambes s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de ses hanches à l'instant même où l'ascenseur s'ouvrit à notre étage. Nos lèvres s'embrassèrent sauvagement tandis qu'il attrapa ses clés dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il ouvrit la porte, la referma avec son pied, jeta le trousseau au sol et me plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

Ce soir, nous étions seuls alors nous en profitions pour ne pas nous cacher. Il était vingt-deux heures passées mais nous nous en foutions complètement. Tant que nos corps s'unissaient à nouveau, nous étions heureux.

Je ne me souvenais pas avoir été autant active lorsque nous étions plus jeunes. Je devenais insatiable depuis que j'étais avec lui mais comment pouvais-je ne pas l'être après m'être perdue dans ses bras ? Impossible, en effet.

Edward me déposa sur mes pieds, retira mon manteau en le faisant glisser le long de mes bras puis déboutonna mon chemisier blanc.

 _\- Oh celle-là,_ marmonna-t-il en embrassant le haut de ma poitrine.

Je ris puis je gémis en rejetant ma tête en arrière, incapable de résister à ses baisers brûlants comme la braise à chaque fois que ma peau se découvrait sous ses mains expertes. Il me traitait de façon à me faire croire que c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait nue.

 _\- Je t'aime tellement, Bella,_ souffla-t-il dans mon cou.

Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre mais je fus prise de court lorsqu'il m'embrassa langoureusement avant de reprendre ses baisers sur la naissance de ma poitrine. Je lui soufflai plusieurs fois que je l'aimais, lui arrachant plusieurs grognements, satisfait de m'entendre dire ces trois mots magiques.

Soudain, la lumière s'alluma et pensant que j'avais appuyé accidentellement sur l'interrupteur avec mon dos, mon amoureux ne s'arrêta pas de bénir ma poitrine mais nous comprîmes que nous nous étions trompés lorsque nous entendîmes une voix féminine et familière s'élever dans la pièce :

 _\- Pouvez-vous cesser, s'il vous plaît ?_

Nous nous figeâmes instantanément et nous tournâmes nos têtes pour regarder les invités surprises et comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- _Merde_ … marmonna Edward en constatant qu'il s'agissait de sa mère.

Il me regarda et, voyant que je ne bougeais pas, il se chargea de reboutonner mon chemisier jusqu'au dernier bouton. Puis, il embrassa mon front pour me faire réagir et se concentra à nouveau sur les intervenants.

 _Putain_ , il y avait beaucoup trop de monde …

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Encore une touche de douceur même si, je conçois que, la fin, annonce un temps orageux pour nos deux amoureux ... _Ouuups_ , j'en ai _encore_ trop dit !

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Allez, que les **110 followers** montrent ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre en vous déchaînant sur vos claviers pour m'offrir vos plus belles reviews !

Impressionnez-moi avec vos hypothèses. Je suis sûre que vous en avez pleins !

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	25. Chapter Twenty Three

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Salut, salut ! Je remets ce chapitre entre vos mains avec beaucoup d'avance. Il est assez long, j'espère donc qu'il vous plaira. Je remercie ma correctrice pour son travail et ses conseils.

Merci aussi aux abonnés : _larosesurleau ; Beclear ; donatellobridou ; lysblanche ; Romeila ; Pims10 ; yuckie78 ; MidnightFallen ; erika shoval ; Nedwige Stew ; canada02_ **&** _gaellezjey_ pour vos reviews et votre fidélité **:3**

Bienvenue aux nouveaux followers : _Cendrillon49 ; Mini-Twi ; lucie10500 ; oliveronica cullen massen ; Cokorico ; Midnight Fallen_ **&** _lyra phoenix snape riddle_ : J'espère que tu laisseras une trace de ton passage, ça me fera toujours plaisir **:3**

.

..

...

 **RÉPONSES** **AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :**

 _Pour ceux qui mettent des reviews en anonymes, pensez à mettre un pseudo pour que je puisse vous reconnaître et pour que vous puissiez lire votre réponse respective _**(:**

 **Momo 6** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Il fallait bien un peu de suspens :P J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Guest** _(?)_ **:** Merci pour ta review ! Les parents Cullen n'ont aucune limite et tu as raison mais j'aime les rendre insupportables. Tu comprendras plus tard :) J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Eileen** **:** Merci pour ta review ! J'accepte ta critique et grâce à ton commentaire, je me suis rendue compte qu'en effet, il y avait trop de scènes de jalousie dans le chapitre précédent. Je me suis pourtant relue (heureusement) mais je n'ai pas été autant gênée que toi donc, et comme une critique (même mauvaise) ne doit pas être ignorée surtout si elle est expliquée, j'ai pris en considération des conseils et j'ai modifié le chapitre sur le document word. Le chapitre sera bientôt remplacé par le nouveau. Ensuite, pour le métier de concierge, au début, j'avais mis standartiste mais ma correctrice l'a changé et j'ai fait quelques recherches sur les métiers de l'hôtellerie et visiblement, un concierge s'occupe aussi de l'accueil des clients. Cela dit, ta remarque me met le doute. Concernant les "mon amoureux", "mon homme", "mon chéri", "mon petit-ami", est une façon pour moi de ne pas répéter le prénom Edward. C'est histoire de le qualifier et je pense que tu l'as compris. Après, personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça mais je comprends ton point de vue. Concernant les Parents Cullen et les Parents Swan, les réponses arriveront petit à petit. Encore une fois, j'ai terminé d'écrire l'histoire. Je sais donc où je vous emmène. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Berenice** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Tu n'as pas tort haha. Tu sauras pourquoi ils sont présents chez lui :) J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **val** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Ils s'aiment, ça c'est sûr. Il fallait bien un peu de suspens :P Le temps est toujours orageux. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **phani** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Tu n'as pas tort haha et tu n'es pas la seule à faire cette remarque. Tu sauras pourquoi ils sont présents chez lui :) J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Pouillie :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu peux encore en proposer, je suis sûre que tu as d'autres hypothèses rien que pour moi :P Ils ont en effet de se faire confiance pour supporter toute cette tension. C'est Edward est l'homme idéal que j'aimerais avoir, en effet haha. Le temps est toujours orageux, prépare-toi ! J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

Une immense banderole blanche était suspendue au mur sur laquelle un « Joyeux anniversaire » était écrit en lettres capitales roses et la décoration de l'appartement qui s'étalait devant nos yeux était une preuve de plus pour nous signaler la célébration de l'évènement. Je devinais alors qu'il s'agissait d'une surprise pour ma colocataire et amie puisqu'elle était absente.

Les parents Cullen, Tanya – Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? – Emmett, Jasper, Alice et des gens que je ne connaissais pas étaient présents. Ils arboraient tous une mine choquée exceptés Esmée et Carlisle dont la colère déformait les traits de leurs visages autrefois si bienveillants.

Si l'envie de vouloir être acceptée par les parents Cullen m'était passée par la tête et ce, malgré la stratégie qu'ils avaient empruntée pour nous séparer, leurs regards froids et dédaigneux m'en dissuadèrent rapidement. Je n'entrerai jamais dans leur estime, quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise. Ils s'étaient fait leur propre opinion de moi et ils avaient de plus, surpris la tête de leur fils entre mes seins …

L'ambiance était tendue …

La seule personne qui trouva le moyen de détendre l'atmosphère fut Emmett qui éclata de rire à l'instant même où Rosalie franchit le seuil de l'appartement moins de trois minutes après nous. Pour ma part, j'avais presque envie de pleurer …

La situation ne me donnait pas envie de rire … Elle était terriblement gênante voire humiliante et j'étais certaine que j'allais en prendre pour mon grade dans les heures et les jours suivant cette soirée désastreuse … Si Edward ne me tenait pas la main d'une poigne ferme, il y a longtemps que je me serais réfugiée dans notre chambre pour pleurer et espérer que l'on m'oublie …

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda Rosalie, perdue.

Personne ne répondit au grand dam de ma colocataire qui commençait à s'impatienter. Puis, elle se figea en remarquant qu'elle était celle que tout le monde attendait sauf qu'aucune voix ne s'éleva pour fêter son anniversaire …

 _\- Ok, qu'as-tu encore fait, Emmett ?_

Le jeune homme s'arrêta de rire et répondit :

 _\- Ah non, cette fois-ci, je n'ai rien fait !_ se défendit-il en levant les mains en l'air.

 _\- Alors pourquoi ris-tu ?_

 _\- Tu n'as qu'à demander à ces deux-là,_ dit-il en nous montrant du doigt.

Rosalie nous regarda et nous interrogea silencieusement. Gênée, je baissai la tête, priant intérieurement pour que cette soirée s'achève rapidement.

 _\- Nous ne savions pas qu'ils prévoyaient te faire une surprise pour ton anniversaire,_ se justifia Edward.

Contrairement à moi, il ne semblait pas gêné et cela se sentit lorsqu'il répondit à Rosalie mais il valait mieux que l'un de nous deux ait le courage de parler plutôt que de rester murés dans le silence.

 _\- Eh, je t'ai envoyé un message !_ s'exclama Emmett.

 _\- Quand ?_

 _\- Hier soir._

 _\- Je n'ai rien reçu,_ rétorqua mon petit-ami tandis que son frère regarda son téléphone. _Et puis d'abord, pourquoi avez-vous prévu de faire un anniversaire surprise la veille ? Ce n'est pas censé se préparer plusieurs jours à l'avance ?_

 _\- C'était mon idée,_ intervint Alice.

Je relevai la tête pour la regarder, peu étonnée d'entendre qu'elle était responsable de cette soirée. Du coin de l'œil, je vis que Rosalie n'était pas ravie d'entendre que la petite-amie de son beau-frère s'accrochait à leur amitié. J'avais presque envie de rire mais je me repris à temps, me rappelant la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais.

 _\- Bah, merde … J'étais persuadé d'avoir envoyé le message …_ marmonna Emmett en fronçant les sourcils.

 _\- Je n'ai pourtant rien reçu._

 _\- Et je n'ai pas la preuve sur mon téléphone que j'ai écrit ce message et pourtant, je me souviens parfaitement de l'heure où je l'ai fait !_ s'emporta-t-il. _Je ne comprends vraiment rien …_

 _\- De toute façon, la surprise est ratée. Contentons-nous d'oublier ce dérapage et de passer une bonne soirée !_ s'exclama Rosalie en retirant son manteau et son écharpe.

 _\- Hein ? Tu ne veux pas savoir qui a gâché ta surprise ?_ l'interrogea Alice, visiblement choquée par la décision de _son amie._

 _\- J'n'en ai rien à foutre, Alice,_ répliqua sèchement Rosalie.

La brune ne répondit rien. Je crus même voir qu'elle boudait. J'étais heureuse que Rosalie ne cherche pas plus d'explication. D'ailleurs, elle avait l'air exténuée par sa journée de travail – son métier ne lui offrait pas un emploi du temps stable – ce qui expliquait sûrement son ras-le-bol.

Ma colocataire vint nous saluer, embrassa Emmett qui cherchait encore à comprendre le problème du message non envoyé avec l'aide d'Edward et se présenta à des invités qui semblaient être ses collègues de travail. Histoire d'être polie, elle remercia Tanya d'être venue avant de revenir vers moi. Un peu de compagnie ne pouvait pas me faire de mal …

 _\- Je suis désolée d'avoir gâché la surprise,_ dis-je, gênée.

Elle me sourit amicalement.

 _\- Inutile de t'excuser. Je m'en fiche de qui a fait quoi pour que la surprise soit gâchée. De toute façon, je ne sais pas comment Alice a fait la liste des invités mais il y a un paquet de personnes que je me ferais une joie de renvoyer chez elles,_ répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

 _\- Tu seras peut-être la seule à ne pas me reprocher de …_

Je fus interrompue par l'arrivée de Tanya et d'Alice qui vinrent s'intéresser à notre conversation. Je le sentais vraiment mal. Je cherchais Edward du regard dans l'espoir qu'il vienne me tirer de là mais ne le vit pas alors je me contentai de me rapprocher de Rosalie. Je ne savais pas ce que je cherchais auprès d'elle. Je manquais d'assurance, je ne me sentais pas capable de me défendre alors j'espérais pouvoir profiter de mon amie pour qu'elle le fasse à ma place.

 _\- De quoi parlez-vous ?_ nous demanda Tanya en gratifiant d'un sourire hypocrite.

Si seulement j'avais la capacité de me transformer en une petite souris pour me faufiler entre les gens et m'isoler dans une pièce sans être vue … Malheureusement, cette capacité était impossible. Je devais me préparer à entendre et à supporter critique sur critique, comme d'habitude.

 _\- Bella s'est excusée pour avoir gâché la surprise d'anniversaire alors que je ne lui en veux pas,_ répondit Rosalie en souriant.

 _Et merde … Rosalie, tu ne pouvais pas répondre autre chose_ ? songeai-je.

 _\- Elle a de quoi s'excuser !_ clama Tanya. _Elle avait quand même la tête d'Edward entre ses seins !_

Évidemment, c'était toujours la femme qui était insultée dans ce genre de situation. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward se fasse engueuler, loin de là, mais comme pour eux, j'étais le vilain petit canard de la famille, ils en profitaient tous pour me descendre plus bas que terre.

 _\- Oh ça va, ça arrive à tout le monde,_ s'exclama Rosalie.

 _\- Surtout qu'en plus, c'est moi qui a changé le numéro d'Edward dans le répertoire d'Emmett pour que le message ne lui parvienne jamais,_ avoua Alice, fière de ses manigances.

 _\- Elle s'apprêtait à se faire baiser dans l'entrée de l'appartement. Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait apprécié d'être prise devant toute la famille. Une véritable pute qui se respecte,_ cracha Tanya.

 _Putain_ , ce n'était pas une claque ni un revers que je venais de recevoir mais plusieurs coups de pieds en pleine figure. Tanya ne mâchait pas ses mots et elle était fière de son humiliation. D'ailleurs, personne n'intervenait alors que j'étais persuadée que tout le monde avait entendu ses insultes …

Je m'apprêtai à quitter les lieux pour aller me réfugier dans ma chambre lorsque je fus rattrapée par la poigne ferme d'Edward qui passa son bras dans mon dos et me serra contre lui. Je mourrais d'envie de pleurer, de m'écrouler au sol pour soulager la douleur dans ma poitrine mais heureusement, ma fierté m'aida à tenir bon.

 _\- Je ne te permets pas d'insulter ma femme,_ gronda Edward en fusillant Tanya du regard. _Quant à toi, Alice, j'espère que ton enfant ne ressemblera pas à la femme indigne et garce que tu es,_ ajouta-t-il.

Ah, d'ailleurs, son ventre commençait à prendre un certain volume. La preuve que sa grossesse était réelle et visible. Malheureusement, l'enfant était dans le ventre de la mauvaise mère. Sauf si elle décidait de s'adoucir à sa naissance … Heureusement que Jasper en était le père …

 _\- Tu te donnes le droit de faire des leçons de morale mais tu n'en as aucune puisque tu es même fière d'annoncer que tu as modifié mon numéro de téléphone dans le répertoire d'Emmett pour que je ne reçoive jamais ce message. Indigne, garce et manipulatrice, bravo Alice ! Tanya et toi avez gagné le jackpot !_ poursuivit Edward, son regard incendiaire dardant Alice et son ex petite-amie alors qu'un silence lourd planait dans la pièce.

 _\- Je ne te permets pas !_ s'emporta Alice, les larmes aux yeux.

 _\- Tout comme je ne vous permets pas de tourmenter ma femme ! En l'insultant, c'est comme si vous m'insultiez moi. Personne n'a le droit de lui faire du mal, est-ce que c'est clair ?!_

Edward était si enragé que lorsque son regard parcourut le visage de chaque invité, je compris qu'il s'adressait à tout le monde y compris ses parents. Encore une fois, l'envie d'être une petite souris ne se fit pas prier. Mon homme me défendait mais je n'aimais pas être au cœur des conflits bien que je n'avais rien demandé pour recevoir un tel traitement.

 _\- Tu verras, Edward. Un de ces jours, tu frapperas à ma porte en me disant que tu regrettes de t'être amouraché de cette prostituée qui ne possède aucune valeur pour prendre soin de sa réputation,_ affirma Tanya.

J'avais raison, elle avait obtenu des informations me concernant. Mais comment s'y était-elle prise ? Je ne la connaissais pas et je n'avais jamais confié mes secrets hormis à Jane. Je devrais peut-être m'inquiéter de l'honnêteté de ma copine de rue mais je savais que jamais elle ne me planterait un couteau dans le dos. Nos passés respectifs nous avaient aidées à nous apprivoiser pour mieux nous respecter. Néanmoins, je n'étais pas contre me rendre chez elle pour lui parler …

 _\- Tu dois te demander comment je sais tout ça, petite pute, n'est-ce pas ?_ me demanda-t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de moi

Edward me déplaça derrière lui pour me protéger de son ex tandis que les larmes menaçaient d'inonder mon visage. Ma fierté, elle, se maintenait difficilement sur une barre en métal pour ne pas tomber. Le fait de révéler mon passé au grand jour ne m'aidait pas à me défendre puisque je ressentais encore la honte d'être passée par la prostitution mais ça, tout le monde se foutait du pourquoi du comment. Pour eux, une prostituée n'avait pas le droit d'avoir une seconde chance. Ils catégorisaient ces femmes comme des criminelles alors que la plupart d'entre eux sont bien contents de pouvoir se soulager pendant l'espace d'une heure avant de retourner chez eux, auprès de leur femme et de leurs enfants … Mais l'hypocrisie faisait malheureusement partie de ce monde …

 _\- Tout le monde est maintenant au courant de ton comportement de fille facile qui se faisait baiser pour de l'argent. Déjà, le fait de venir de la rue est une honte mais vendre son corps à des inconnus est encore pire. Une pute restera une pute toute sa vie. Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour continuer de vivre alors que …_

Je l'interrompis en la giflant violemment, la faisant tomber au sol. Choquée, elle se releva difficilement en portant sa main à sa joue gauche. Quant à la mienne, elle tremblait encore sous l'effet du coup et des nerfs qui menaçaient de craquer à tout instant.

 _\- Tu ne connais rien de ma vie, absolument rien !_ hurlai-je avant de courir jusqu'à mon ancienne chambre.

Je tournai en rond en haletant fortement. Je me tirai les cheveux, sentant la crise d'angoisse venir au galop pour m'achever. Ma poitrine me faisait mal, m'arrachant quelques cris de douleur et ma respiration devint irrégulière. Je tombai sur mes genoux, laissant la panique s'emparer de mon corps et de mon esprit.

De l'autre côté de la porte, j'entendis Pearl gratter et couiner avant qu'elle ne réussisse à abaisser la poignée pour venir me porter secours. Elle aboya et pleura à sa façon en se blottissant contre moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'allonger par terre et de me laisser submerger par la douleur que des bras forts me portèrent jusqu'à mon ancien lit. Le parfum de la menthe et du tabac frais me fouetta le visage lorsque la personne contourna le lit pour me serrer contre lui. Cette fois-ci, la crise s'envola uniquement quand je fus trop épuisée pour la supporter plus longtemps.

Ce matin-là, je me réveillai difficilement en ayant l'impression d'avoir été shootée. La pièce blanche dans laquelle je me trouvais était beaucoup trop impersonnelle et ne ressemblait pas du tout à la chambre que je partageais avec Edward. Etais-je à l'hôpital ? La blouse que je portais et la pince au bout de mon doigt reliée à une machine qui mesurait mon pouls m'apportaient la preuve de mon hospitalisation. Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? L'ennui était que je ne me souvenais de rien … Un véritable trou noir …

La porte s'ouvrit sur Edward qui tenait un gobelet dans les mains. Il s'arrêta quelques instants comme s'il était surpris de me voir réveillée, voire en vie. Il reprit ses esprits et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit.

Mes yeux naviguèrent sur son visage marqué par la fatigue. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps j'étais dans cet endroit mais j'étais prête à parier qu'il n'avait pas dormi pendant tout ce temps et j'en étais responsable …

 _\- Que s'est-il passé ?_ demandai-je d'une voix rauque.

 _\- Tu ne te souviens pas ?_

 _\- Non …_

Edward préféra s'emparer de mon poignet gauche bandé pour me répondre. Je regardai le droit et constatai qu'il était dans le même état. Je devinai aisément les causes de mon hospitalisation … J'étais une personne horrible pour avoir fait vivre une de mes pires crises à mon petit-ami …

Je pleurai silencieusement en respirant laborieusement. Ma poitrine redevint douloureuse mais je ne voulais pas que l'angoisse m'entraîne à nouveau dans le gouffre qui s'ouvrait si facilement dès que je perdais le contrôle de mon esprit. Je n'avais pas fait ce genre de crise depuis tellement longtemps …

 _\- Je suis désolée … Je … Je ne me suis pas contrôlée et je …_

Je fus interrompue par son index qu'il glissa sous mon menton pour relever ma tête et forcer nos pupilles à entrer en contact. Il m'embrassa brièvement et posa son front contre le mien.

 _\- Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seule dans la chambre …_ se fustigea-t-il.

 _\- Edward …_ l'appelai-je pour attirer son attention.

 _\- Je voulais parler à mes parents, à Tanya et à Alice alors que j'aurais dû m'assurer que tu allais bien …_ m'ignora-t-il. _C'est Rosalie qui t'a retrouvée les poignets ensanglantés dans ton ancienne salle de bain …_

 _\- Edward …_

 _\- Je t'ai promis de te protéger mais je suis incapable de tenir ma promesse et maintenant, te voilà dans un hôpital parce que tu as tenté de …_

 _\- Edward !_ le coupai-je tandis qu'il pleurait.

C'était la première fois que je le voyais pleurer, me faisant comprendre que la situation avait dû être horrible à vivre pour lui. _Putain_ , pourquoi restait-il avec une fille aussi perturbée que moi ? Il y avait tant d'autres filles qui étaient tellement mieux que moi …

 _\- Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait souffrir. Je n'étais plus moi-même,_ dis-je en posant ma main gauche sur sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes avec mon pouce.

 _\- J'ai eu si peur que tu ne te réveilles pas …_

 _\- Pardonne-moi …_ répétai-je.

 _\- Je ne t'en veux pas mais s'il te plaît, ne refais plus jamais ça._

 _\- Je te promets._

Il m'embrassa comme pour s'assurer que j'étais vivante, amplifiant ma culpabilité au passage. Je m'en voudrais probablement toute ma vie pour avoir tenté de mettre fin à mes jours alors que je n'étais plus seule. Agir égoïstement n'avait jamais été dans mes habitudes et pourtant, je l'avais fait sans en être réellement consciente. Heureusement que Rosalie était intervenue au bon moment …

 _\- Je suis ici depuis combien de temps ?_

 _\- Quatre jours interminables …_

 _\- Est-ce que tu étais tout seul ?_

 _\- Mes frères et Rosalie sont restés à ton chevet. Mes parents aussi …_

 _\- Tes parents ?_

 _\- Ouais, cela peut paraître étrange mais ils étaient réellement inquiets pour toi. J'ignore s'ils ont prévus de te parler mais peut-être envisagent-ils de t'accepter …_

J'haussai les épaules, incertaine. Mon homme avait raison … Si ses parents m'acceptaient, je serais probablement soulagée mais je n'en resterais pas moins sur mes gardes. Je ne pouvais pas me jeter dans leurs bras et les remercier alors qu'ils n'ont jamais cessé de me juger … Surtout Esmée …

 _\- J'étais dans le coma pendant quatre jours ?_

 _\- Non, tu as été admise en urgence et tes crises étaient répétitives. Les médecins se sont rendus compte que tu n'étais pas consciente de tes gestes alors ils t'ont donné du tranquillisant à chaque fois que tu te réveillais … Tu n'étais pas dans le coma mais tu n'étais pas non plus présente._

Je sanglotai silencieusement, tentant de me souvenir de ces derniers jours sans grand succès. Un trou noir ornait cette partie-là de ma mémoire comme si je n'avais jamais fait de crise, comme si j'avais été absente alors que j'en étais l'actrice principale …

 _\- Bella, il faut que tu ailles voir un psychologue …_

 _\- Un psychologue ?_

 _\- Ton médecin t'en parlera lorsqu'il reviendra. Il me conseille de t'emmener faire quelques séances chez un psychologue pour t'aider à remonter la pente. Tu dois sûrement m'en vouloir de te forcer la main mais si cela peut t'aider, je le ferais avec ou sans ton accord,_ me répondit-il sérieusement.

Je m'apprêtai à protester puis me stoppai dans mon élan, réfléchissant à sa proposition. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment une proposition puisqu'il ne me laissait pas vraiment le choix … D'un autre côté, je m'étais ouvert les veines inconsciemment … J'étais sujette aux crises d'angoisse … Même si Edward m'aidait à me sentir mieux, j'avais besoin qu'un professionnel me vienne en aide pour ne plus sombrer. J'avais la chance d'être suivie alors j'allais en profiter avant de retourner à la vie active.

 _\- D'accord,_ soufflai-je.

 _\- Je t'accompagnerai, si tu le souhaites._

 _\- Je ne sais pas encore …_

 _\- Que dirais-tu d'être suivie par Jasper ?_

 _\- Non, non, je … je préfère être suivie par un inconnu et non par un ami._

 _\- Je respecte ton choix._

Il embrassa mon front, m'entraînant à fermer les yeux.

 _\- Et Pearl ? Comment va ma fille ?_

 _\- C'est difficile pour elle aussi. Elle ne mange plus et ne fait que pleurer._

 _\- Mon dieu …_ soufflai-je, les larmes aux yeux. _Je suis une horrible maîtresse …_

 _\- Ne dis pas ça …_

Je ne répondis rien, car quoi qu'il me dise pour me faire déculpabiliser, ça ne marcherait pas. Si ma tentative de suicide avait abouti, j'aurais laissé trois êtres chers derrière moi … Edward à qui je devais tout, Jane qui était comme une grande sœur pour moi et enfin, Pearl, ma fille, ma chienne, celle qui avait su combler ma solitude et avait su rendre le quotidien de la rue plus supportable.

J'essuyai mes larmes de ma main libre et reniflai disgracieusement. Puis, je me souvins d'un détail … Tanya avait volontairement mis mes activités honteuses de la rue en avant, informant les invités de l'anniversaire surprise de Rosalie et j'avais encore du mal à comprendre comment elle avait eu connaissance de tout cela … Seuls Jane et Edward étaient au courant, à la base.

 _\- Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que tu étais en train de parler à Tanya, Alice et tes parents avant que Rosalie ne me découvre …_

Il hocha la tête pour confirmer, m'encourageant à poursuivre :

 _\- Est-ce que … Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit quelque chose à propos de ma prostitution ?_

 _\- Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle savait exactement et elle m'a avoué sans aucune honte qu'elle avait fait des recherches sur toi. Elle s'est basée sur ce qu'elle savait de toi …_

 _\- C'est-à-dire ?_

 _\- Elle savait que tu venais de la rue. Il lui suffisait juste de faire le tour des bars et autres lieux que tu aurais pu fréquenter pour obtenir plus d'informations te concernant …_

Je me souvenais de ces soirées où je m'étais aventurée dans des endroits peu fréquentables surtout pour une femme, de mon âge qui plus est … Il y avait ce bar où …. Etait-il possible qu'elle l'ait retrouvé ? … Non … J'hoquetai de surprise, affolée que Tanya ait pu divulguer de fausses informations …

 _\- Edward,_ m'affolai-je, _oublie ce qu'elle a pu te dire !_

 _\- Bébé …_

 _\- Elle est allée le voir et je suis certaine qu'il a raconté des conneries à mon propos parce qu'il était en colère que je ne cède pas …_

 _\- Bella …_

 _\- Il a suffi que je m'y rende une seule nuit et il n'a jamais cessé de me harceler car il était certain que je réussirai à rapporter beaucoup d'argent grâce à mon jeune âge mais je te jure sur ma vie que je n'ai jamais accepté de devenir son employée ! Jamais, tu m'entends ?!_

 _\- Isabella !_ m'interrompit-il en haussant le ton.

Il prit mon visage en coupe pour essuyer mes larmes avec ses pouces et colla son front contre le mien, me permettant de me calmer. Il ne semblait pas en colère contre moi … C'était une bonne chose d'autant plus que je ne lui avais jamais parlé de cette histoire …

 _\- Premièrement, tu aurais dû me parler de cette histoire. Cela aurait pu éviter que je sois surpris lorsque Tanya m'en a parlé et ainsi, l'empêcher d'utiliser un énième argument pour me convaincre de te quitter._

La _garce_ ! J'n'y crois pas ! Elle était vraiment prête à tout pour obtenir son attention !

 _\- Deuxièmement, jamais je ne me serais permis de te juger sans avoir obtenu ta version des faits car ce que Tanya ne savait pas, était que tu te prostituais uniquement pour survivre. Or, moi, j'étais au courant de tout et surtout, je te fais confiance. Je savais que tu finirais par te confier …_

 _\- Mais je ne comprends pas … Tu… tu ne m'en veux pas ?_ bafouillai-je.

 _\- Pourquoi devrais-je t'en vouloir ? Je te connais par cœur, Bella et le portrait qu'elle m'a dressé sur toi par le biais de ce Sam, il me semble que c'est son nom, ne collait pas avec ta personnalité._

Je ne dis rien pendant quelques minutes, à la fois surprise et choquée par la confiance aveugle qu'Edward me portait. Une personne pourrait venir le voir pour lui annoncer que j'avais tué une centaine de personnes qu'il ne les croirait pas car il me connaissait et savait comment je fonctionnais … Et pourtant, j'aurais très bien pu assassiner des innocents même en étant une personne réservée …

 _\- Mais tu aurais quand même pu la croire …_

Il m'embrassa brièvement et me répondit :

 _\- Tanya n'a jamais su mentir. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être mentaliste pour lire un mensonge sur son visage. En me disant des absurdités sur toi, elle avait oublié que je la connaissais aussi._

J'étais profondément rassurée sur le fait que Tanya avait échoué dans sa tâche de manipulatrice car même lorsque je faisais ma crise, elle n'avait pas lâché l'affaire. Elle n'avait aucune pitié et préférait s'acharner sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un qu'elle n'aura jamais plutôt que d'avoir un minimum de conscience et d'empathie envers ceux qui ne méritent pas d'avoir à faire face à sa méchanceté.

Il me vola un second baiser tandis que mon cœur ratait un battement, renforçant les sentiments déjà puissants que je ressentais pour cet homme. Je tombais amoureuse de lui encore et encore tellement il était parfait.

Il interrompit notre étreinte lorsqu'un médecin frappa à la porte et entra, accompagné par deux internes et une infirmière qui nous souriait avec bienveillance. La jeune femme s'approcha de moi, vérifia que tout était en ordre et m'indiqua qu'elle allait revenir avec mon plateau repas à la fin de la consultation.

Le vieil homme en blouse blanche se racla la gorge, ouvrit mon dossier pour le lire, le referma d'un coup sec, le coinça sous son bras, releva la tête pour me regarder et me demanda :

 _\- Mademoiselle Swan, je suis le Docteur Miller et je suis en charge de votre dossier. Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?_

 _\- Fatiguée et engourdie._

 _\- Le tranquillisant est encore en train d'agir. Avez-vous tenté de vous pincer pour vous assurer que vous étiez consciente ?_

J'hochai négativement la tête et me pinçai timidement le bras pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas. Dans ma tête, je savais que tout était réel mais sa question et le fait qu'Edward m'ait dit que j'avais fait des crises alors que je n'étais pas consciente, m'avait poussée à le faire.

 _\- Faites-vous beaucoup de crises de ce genre ?_

 _\- Ça m'arrive de temps en temps._

 _\- Je vous conseille de vous faire suivre par un psychologue si vous ne voulez pas qu'un jour, vous finissiez par vous tuer. Il ne pourra que vous faire du bien._

J'hochai la tête timidement. Il m'intimidait et même s'il avait raison, j'avais comme l'impression qu'il me jugeait mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression …

 _\- Je vous ai préparé votre traitement contre le stress pour empêcher d'autres crises. Si vous vous sentez mal, n'hésitez pas à prendre ce médicament._

 _\- Je reste combien de temps ici ?_

 _\- Je préfère vous garder une nuit en observation pour m'assurer que vous ne fassiez plus de crise. Vous en avez fait ces quatre derniers jours d'où le tranquillisant qui vous a été administré._

J'acquiesçai, sentant encore les effets du médicament bien que j'étais parfaitement réveillée. Et puis, Edward m'en avait aussi informé.

 _\- Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ?_ demandai-je.

 _\- Le cerveau et la mémoire ont encore de nombreux secrets. Il est fort possible que votre cerveau ait décidé de vous protéger en cachant certains détails, d'où l'effet du trou noir. Vous pourrez recouvrir vos souvenirs ou les oublier définitivement._

J'acquiesçai en silence, pensant que, finalement, je préférais ne pas me souvenir de ces quatre derniers jours. Edward et le médecin me les avaient bien résumés. Je n'avais pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

 _\- Lorsque vous vous lèverez pour vous rendre aux toilettes ou pour vous laver, il est fort probable que vous ayez des nausées ou des étourdissements. Ne vous forcez pas si vous ne vous sentez pas capable de marcher et appelez une infirmière ou profitez de l'aide de votre compagnon._

A cet instant, Edward prit ma main et resserra sa poigne avec beaucoup de force comme pour appuyer les mots du médecin concernant sa présence auprès de moi.

 _\- Lorsque demain, vous rentrerez chez vous, des soins infirmiers devront être apportés à vos poignets. Si vous décidez de faire venir un infirmier à domicile, il suffira d'en contacter un et il viendra changer vos pansements tous les deux jours jusqu'à cicatrisation._

 _\- Je m'en occuperai,_ s'exclama Edward.

 _\- Je vous donnerai la liste des fournitures pour le faire correctement._

Il hocha la tête tandis que je le regardais attentivement. Il fronçait les sourcils et son nez était légèrement retroussé. Je devinai aisément qu'il n'était pas à l'aise. Edward n'avait jamais aimé les hôpitaux et contrairement à son père qui était médecin légiste, il avait refusé de suivre les mêmes études que ce dernier de peur de se retrouver dans cet endroit.

Je me souvins d'ailleurs que cela n'avait pas plu à Carlisle qui ne lui avait pas adressé la parole pendant plusieurs jours. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que son fils soit accepté à Harvard pour suivre des études de droit. Évidemment, à cet instant, il avait été fier de lui.

 _\- Y a-t-il autre chose ?_ demanda Edward à ma place.

Le médecin jeta à coup d'œil à mon dossier, me regarda puis lui répondit :

 _\- Je n'ai rien à rajouter hormis le fait de la surveiller et de ne pas la stresser. Votre amie est trop fragile pour subir une autre période de stress. Les médicaments l'aideront mais il est important qu'elle se sente soutenue par ses proches._

 _\- Je serai toujours là._

 _\- Parfait,_ dit-il, en souriant. _Votre plateau repas va arriver. Si vous avez le moindre souci, n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton d'appel. Une infirmière ou un infirmier viendra vous aider._

 _\- Merci,_ soufflai-je.

Il prit congé et laissa entrer l'infirmière avec la charrette où se tenait mon plateau repas. Elle le posa sur la petite table à roulettes et le fit glisser au-dessus du lit. Edward s'occupa de faire remonter le dossier et m'aida à m'asseoir plus confortablement.

Je regardai distraitement mon assiette d'épinards à la crème. Je n'avais pas spécialement faim pour éviter d'énerver l'homme assis à côté de moi, j'allais faire cet effort-là. Ce dernier se chargea de couper ma viande comme si j'étais une enfant. Une chose était sûre, avec lui, j'étais entre de bonnes mains.

 _\- Toc, toc, toc,_ intervint Rosalie.

 _\- On peut rentrer ?_ demanda Emmett après avoir frappé à la porte.

 _\- Oui,_ soufflai-je en souriant.

Tous deux entrèrent dans la chambre suivis de près par Jasper qui, pour une fois, n'était pas accompagné par Alice. Le frère aîné d'Edward déposa un sac en papier provenant du McDonald's sur ma table, arrachant un soupir d'exaspération de la part de mon amoureux.

 _\- La bouffe à l'hôpital est dégueulasse alors j'ai pensé à toi._

 _\- C'est gentil, merci … Mais je ne pense pas être capable de manger tout ça,_ dis-je doucement.

 _\- Tu as le choix entre bouffe dégueulasse ou …_

 _\- La mal bouffe,_ le coupa Edward.

 _\- Un peu de mal bouffe ne peut pas lui faire de mal, p'tit frère,_ nota Emmett.

Le concerné ne répondit pas tandis que j'étais tentée de manger mon hamburger. Le dernier datait du soir de mon agression où Pearl m'avait sauvée des bras de ces deux hommes. A côté, les épinards faisaient pâle figure …

 _\- Désolée mon chéri mais la mal bouffe a gagné,_ dis-je en le regardant.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et me sourit adorablement. Totalement craquant !

 _\- Je vais te piquer quelques frites._

Je lui tendis la barquette de frites où il en prit une bonne poignée. Il semblerait qu'Emmett ait prévu que son frère mange toutes mes frites puisqu'il avait commandé une deuxième barquette, me faisant rire au passage. Mes amis étaient vraiment uniques et mon homme l'était encore plus.

Nous dégustâmes notre repas puis, Edward mangea mes épinards tandis que je finissais mon yaourt nature avec un peu de sucre. Je donnais ma compote de pêche à Rosalie qui visiblement, adorait ce dessert contrairement à moi qui trouvait cela écœurant et infecte.

L'après-midi se passa dans la bonne humeur. Les frères Cullen ne cessaient de se disputer et de se chamailler, nous permettant à Rosalie et moi de discuter entre filles sans être interrompues par ces trois-là. Je commençais sérieusement à m'attacher à cette femme-là. J'espérais sincèrement pouvoir lui faire confiance et ne plus être obligée de me méfier d'elle. Dans tous les cas, elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour entrer dans mon estime et j'appréciais cela.

L'inconvénient de s'être réveillée dans l'après-midi était que je ne pouvais pas profiter de mes amis et de mon homme très longtemps. Ils avaient obtenu quelques minutes supplémentaires mais durent partir malgré tout, me laissant seule pour cette nuit. Je n'étais pas particulièrement rassurée de ne pas être entourée par quelqu'un ou de ne pas avoir un autre patient de ma chambre pour me tenir compagnie … J'espérais que cette nuit-là passerait vite et sans problème.

Le lendemain, une infirmière vint m'aider à faire ma toilette et me donna mon petit-déjeuner. Edward arriva à la première heure autorisée pour les visites et ainsi, patienta jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne l'autorisation de sortie. Le médecin lui permit de m'emmener à la maison après le repas de midi, me rassurant au passage.

Le trajet du retour fut particulièrement silencieux. Edward conduisait doucement et semblait anxieux. J'avais remarqué son état depuis ce matin et j'en étais légèrement inquiète. Quelque chose se passait dans sa tête … Je ne voyais que cette explication et pourtant, j'aurais apprécié qu'il se livre à moi plutôt que de rester fermé comme une huître.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ lui demandai-je en posant ma main sur sa cuisse.

 _\- Rien,_ répondit-il, évasif.

 _\- Edward, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas alors dis-moi, s'il te plaît …_

Il soupira lourdement puis s'arrêta sur le bas-côté de la route. Il me regarda intensément. Je connaissais ce regard. Il voulait s'assurer que j'étais prête à entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire.

 _\- Mes parents nous attendent à la maison._

 _\- C'est tout ?_

 _\- Non, mais …_

 _\- Je veux dire, c'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave ! Tes parents viennent tout le temps à la maison, ce n'est pas une grande surprise._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne supportes pas ? Que je vois mes parents ? Nous avons toujours été très proches malgré les nombreuses années où je leur en ai voulu et tu devrais le comprendre !_ s'emporta-t-il.

 _\- Mais … Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne supportais pas que tu vois tes parents. Je ne me le permettrais pas …_ répondis-je calmement.

 _\- Excuse-moi …_ souffla-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. _Je ne voulais pas te disputer alors que je ne devrais même pas les défendre …_

 _\- Ce n'est rien. Je me suis peut-être mal exprimée …_

Si la situation avait été différente, j'en aurais voulu à Edward d'avoir haussé le ton en ma présence mais je voyais bien que quelque chose d'autre le tracassait. Il était ailleurs et cela se lisait dans son regard.

Timidement, je repassai ma main sur sa cuisse pour l'inciter à se confier. Je n'avais pas besoin de parler pour lui faire part de ma demande. Il l'avait compris dans mon geste.

 _\- Ils m'ont annoncé qu'ils viendraient chez nous accompagnés de deux personnes,_ m'avoua-t-il en fermant les yeux et croisant les bras contre son torse.

 _\- Deux personnes ?_

Il hocha la tête, me laissant quelques secondes de réflexion.

 _\- Ce sont leurs amis ?_

 _\- Entre autre._

 _\- Je les connais ?_

 _\- Ouais …_

 _\- Edward, dis-moi …_

Il ouvrit les yeux, tourna la tête pour me regarder, me permettant de me perdre dans cet océan de vert qui avait le pouvoir de me rendre folle à n'importe quel moment.

 _\- Tes parents …_

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Aaaah, les parents Cullen, Alice et Tanya n'en font qu'à leur tête et j'adore vous voir les détester ! La tempête ne fait que commencer :P

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Allez, que les **114 followers** montrent ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre en vous déchaînant sur vos claviers pour m'offrir vos plus belles reviews !

Impressionnez-moi avec vos hypothèses. Je suis sûre que vous en avez pleins !

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	26. Chapter Twenty Four

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Salut, salut ! Je remets ce chapitre entre vos mains avec beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'avance. Mais il faut dire que je vous aime bien et j'ai eu pitié de votre frustration **:P** Il est assez long, j'espère donc qu'il vous plaira. Je remercie ma correctrice pour son travail et ses conseils.

Merci aussi aux abonnés : _larosesurleau ; Beclear ; donatellobridou ; lysblanche ; BellouPattinson ; Pims10 ; yuckie78 ; Lilie147 ; erika shoval ; Nedwige Stew ; canada02_ **&** _gaellezjey_ pour vos reviews et votre fidélité **:3**

.

..

...

 **RÉPONSES** **AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :**

 _Pour ceux qui mettent des reviews en anonymes, pensez à mettre un pseudo pour que je puisse vous reconnaître et pour que vous puissiez lire votre réponse respective _**(:**

 **phani :** Merci pour ta review ! En effet, prépare-toi :P Les réponses viendront avec le temps ... J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Momo 6** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Toujours intense avec mon imagination qui parfois, dégénère haha. Il faut bien des garces dans une histoire et les femmes sont très douées pour foutre la zizanie, je trouve, pas toi ? (: Allez, au bûcher ! Tout le monde haha ! J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Pouillie** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Boude si tu veux, m'en fiche :P Je suis sûre que tu l'aimes mon sadisme, toute façon :P Les problèmes s'enchaînent pour mieux se régler même si ce n'est pas le cas pour le moment. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Guest** _(?)_ **:** Merci pour ta review ! Exactement, les crises de Bella sont peu fréquentes mais sont très puissantes quand elles se pointent. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je ne me sentais d'attaque à décrire celle-ci étant donné qu'elle n'était pas consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Et comme je l'ai toujours dit, Edward n'est pas le méchant de l'histoire et je pense que tu t'en es rendue compte. Les parents Cullen et les parents Swan n'ont pas encore tout révélé :P _(oups, j'en ai trop dit)_. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

 _\- Mes parents ?_ répétai-je.

 _\- Oui._

Je quittai ses yeux pour regarder devant moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à entendre parler d'eux aussi rapidement. Bon, le fait de les avoir aperçus à Chicago aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille mais puisqu'ils n'avaient donné aucun signe de vie, je ne m'étais pas inquiétée plus que cela.

Cependant, le fait qu'ils souhaitent me revoir, me poussait à me poser une question qui était restée dans un coin de ma tête jusqu'à aujourd'hui … Désirais-je les attaquer en justice ? Je n'en étais pas certaine, j'ignorais jusqu'où cette histoire nous mènerait. Une partie de moi désirait obtenir les réponses à mes questions ailleurs que dans un tribunal.

 _\- Je ne veux pas les voir …_ chuchotai-je.

\- Bella …

 _\- S'il te plaît, Edward, je ne veux pas les voir. Je ne me sens pas encore prête …_ le suppliai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Il soupira lourdement et me répondit :

 _\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir repousser cette rencontre éternellement. Ils sont déterminés à insister tant que tu n'accepteras pas de les écouter._

 _\- Tu sais ce qu'ils vont me dire ?_

 _\- Non, j'ai appris leur venue alors que j'étais en route pour te rejoindre à l'hôpital._

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la voiture. Aucun de nous ne savait comment réagir. Le fait que mes parents désirent me revoir après sept années passées sous silence m'attristait autant que cela me mettait hors de moi.

Je n'étais pas prête à les revoir surtout après mon séjour à l'hôpital. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent à quel point ils m'avaient détruite et mes poignets bandés était une preuve suffisante. Jane avait sans doute raison ... Seraient-ils satisfaits de me voir dans cet état ?

A cet instant, mon téléphone sonna sur un numéro inconnu mais au fond de moi, je savais qui était derrière cet appel ...

 _\- Allô ?_

 _\- Bella, c'est toi ?_

 _\- Jane ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est moi._

Je souris tristement. Mon intuition ne m'avait pas trompée.

 _\- J'étais justement en train de penser à toi ..._

 _\- Quelle coïncidence !_ s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

 _\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_

 _\- Rejoins-moi sur le même banc que l'autre soir. Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important._

 _\- Dois-je m'inquiéter ?_

 _\- Je te mentirais si je te disais le contraire. Or, tu me connais._

 _\- Je vais demander à mon petit-ami._

Je regardai Edward qui fronçait les sourcils, curieux de connaître le déroulé de ma conversation avec mon amie et surtout, qui était-elle ...

 _\- Tu es d'accord pour rencontrer ma copine de rue ?_

 _\- Si elle peut me permettre de mieux te comprendre ..._

 _\- Elle a quelque chose d'important à me dire._

 _\- Dans ce cas, allons-y._

Je ne répondis rien et confirmai mon rendez-vous auprès de Jane et raccrochai. Edward s'engagea sur la route et me laissa le guider jusqu'au dernier endroit où j'avais vu Jane.

 _\- Quand es-tu venue ici ?_ me demanda-t-il en se garant.

Ah oui, je ne lui avais pas parlé de mon escapade nocturne ... J'avais jugé cela inutile puisque le lendemain, je lui avais parlé de ce qui me torturait.

 _\- Après avoir découvert que mes parents étaient en vie. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air pour tout assimiler alors je suis sortie en plein milieu de la nuit avec Pearl. C'est à cet endroit que j'ai revu mon amie._

Il acquiesça en silence puis coupa le contact. Je savais que ma promenade de cette nuit-là ne lui plaisait pas, que pour lui j'avais été inconsciente d'être sortie aussi tard et il avait raison. Je connaissais les dangers dont les rues de Chicago regorgent. Le fait d'avoir précisé que ma chienne était avec moi montrait que jamais je ne me serais aventurée seule en pleine nuit sans elle.

Il sortit de la voiture et enfila son manteau. Je l'imitai et attendis qu'il soit à ma hauteur. Il s'empara de ma main et embrassa mon front pour me rassurer. Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue piquante et dans son cou pour le remercier d'être toujours présent. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers la silhouette aux cheveux blonds assise sur _notre_ banc.

 _\- Bella,_ me salua-t-elle en se levant.

 _\- Jane, je suis contente de te revoir,_ dis-je en souriant.

 _\- Et moi, je suis contente de pouvoir enfin rencontrer celui qui t'a sauvée de la rue,_ s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers Edward.

Je souris amoureusement à mon homme tandis qu'il fronça les sourcils, certainement étonné d'apprendre que j'avais parlé de lui. En même temps, j'étais obligée de parler de tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi et Jane était la seule à comprendre que je n'étais pas revenue auprès de lui pour profiter de sa situation et de son aide, contrairement à _certains_.

 _\- Je suis Jane, l'amie la plus fidèle de Bella. Tu dois être Edward ?_ ajouta-t-elle en lui présentant sa main.

 _\- Enchanté, Jane,_ répondit-il en serrant sa main.

Elle sourit puis nous invita à nous asseoir sur le banc. Nous nous exécutâmes et attendîmes qu'elle me dise ce pourquoi elle m'avait donné rendez-vous.

 _\- Je suis contente que vous ayez pu faire vite. Je reprends le travail dans moins d'une heure mais je me suis dit que je devais te prévenir._

Je jetai un œil sur son profil puis reportai mon regard sur le lac, toujours aussi envoûtant et reposant.

 _\- J'ai vu tes parents à la supérette où je bosse._

 _\- Mes parents ? Mais, tu ne les a jamais vus ..._

 _\- Ta mère te ressemble beaucoup. J'ai même failli te confondre avec elle. Heureusement que ses rides ont su faire la différence._

 _\- Comment tu peux en être certaine ?_

 _\- Tes parents s'appellent bien Renée et Charlie ?_

J'hochai la tête, tendue.

 _\- Eh bien, sache que le couple qui les accompagnait les ont appelés par leurs prénoms._

Edward et moi nous regardâmes, devinant que ses parents se trouvaient avec les miens. Que faisaient-ils ensemble ?

 _\- Tiens, je t'ai apporté la preuve,_ dit-elle en me donnant son téléphone.

Je regardai la photographie légèrement floue mais j'arrivais facilement à distinguer la silhouette de mes géniteurs.

 _\- Ils semblaient être de bons vieux amis, si tu veux mon avis,_ précisa-t-elle.

 _\- Comment étaient-ils proches ?_ demanda Edward.

 _\- Oh, ils parlaient de leur vie de famille, de leur travail respectif. Des conversations banales que les gens ont entre eux. L'avantage d'être caissière est que nous pouvons connaître l'identité de nos clients lorsqu'ils nous fournissent un chèque et une pièce d'identité pour payer._

 _\- Comment s'appellent-ils ?_

 _\- Ton père ne s'appelle plus Charlie Swan mais Mickaël Smith._

 _\- Et ma mère ?_

 _\- Je l'ignore. J'avais besoin de l'identité de ton père pour le chèque._

J'acquiesçai en silence, tentant d'assimiler toutes ces informations. J'étais encore plus perdue que je ne l'étais déjà et cela me fit horriblement mal.

 _\- Et si mes parents étaient au courant de leur disparition ?_ intervint Edward, le regard vrillé sur le lac. _Cela pourrait expliquer qu'ils fassent les courses ensemble et qu'ils les aient contactés pour que tu puisses les revoir._

Il avait raison même si je n'avais jamais pensé à cette éventualité. Pourquoi et surtout, comment Esmée et Carlisle seraient-ils mêlés à la dette de mes parents ? En les aidant à disparaître ? Était-ce cela qui pouvait expliquer leur haine envers moi ? Étaient-ils tous les quatre responsables de notre séparation ?

 _\- Ils veulent te voir ?_ me demanda Jane.

 _\- Ouais,_ soufflai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

 _\- Ils ne s'emmerdent pas ces connards !_ jura-t-elle en se levant du banc. _J'espère qu'ils n'essayeront pas de te faire culpabiliser mais cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils le fassent. Ils ont l'air tellement égoïstes !_

J'haussai les épaules, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Ça faisait trop mal ...

 _\- Tu veux les voir ?_

 _\- Non, je ne veux pas les voir parce qu'ils me le demandent. Ils se permettent encore de me donner des ordres alors qu'ils ne sont pas en position de le faire. Je ne veux pas leur donner satisfaction en cédant aussi facilement._

Aucun des deux ne répondit, me permettant d'enchaîner :

 _\- S'il te plaît, Edward,_ dis-je en le regardant, _annule cette rencontre en précisant que je ne veux pas les voir._

 _\- Tu es sûre de toi ?_ s'assura-t-il en sortant son téléphone.

 _\- Je ne veux pas le faire alors que je sors de l'hôpital et que j'ai besoin de me soigner avant. Ils seraient satisfaits de me voir dans cet état._

 _\- Montre-leur que tu n'es plus aussi naïve qu'avant et qu'ils ne pourront plus avoir d'emprise sur ta vie et tes choix, mêmes s'ils sont tes parents,_ m'encouragea Jane.

 _\- Ils ont besoin de ressentir ce que ça fait d'être abandonné et surtout de savoir que plus jamais tu ne seras le pantin de quelqu'un,_ conclut Edward, déterminé.

Je ne répondis rien mais j'étais heureuse qu'ils me soutiennent dans mes choix surtout Edward. Je pensais sincèrement que je n'aurais pas cédé s'il avait insisté pour que je les revoie. Pour une fois, j'aurais été capable de lui tenir tête. Mais le fait qu'il soit de mon côté me réconfortait plus que de raison et me mettait en confiance.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis mon homme en train de composer le numéro de sa mère, de porter son téléphoner à son oreille et d'attendre qu'elle lui réponde.

 _\- Bonjour maman,_ dit-il en enclenchant le haut-parleur.

Je le remerciai d'un mince sourire pour ce geste.

 _\- Edward, tu arrives bientôt chez toi ? Tu nous avais dit que tu nous préviendrais dès que nous pourrions venir alors je suppose que c'est bon ?_

 _\- Maman, la rencontre ne se fera pas._

 _\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?_

 _\- Bella ne veut pas les voir,_ expliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

 _\- Mais enfin, c'est ridicule ! Elle ne comprend pas la chance qu'elle a ! Elle ne peut pas refuser de revoir ses parents qui se sont sacrifiés pour elle !_

Sacrifiés pour moi ? Je crois que j'étais en train de rêver, ce n'était pas possible autrement ... A mes côtés, Jane jura discrètement en insultant la mère de mon petit-ami ainsi que mes parents de tous les noms d'oiseau qui puissent exister. Elle fusilla le téléphone du regard comme s'ils étaient en face d'elle.

 _\- Et qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire maintenant qu'ils sont à la maison ?_ demanda sèchement Esmée, espérant certainement faire plier son fils de cette manière.

 _\- Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre,_ grogna Jane.

Elle m'arracha un sourire avec son esprit cache.

 _\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?_ interrogea-t-elle

 _\- Rien, je n'ai rien dit,_ répondit Edward un sourire dans la voix.

 _\- La rencontre doit se faire, ce n'est pas possible autrement !_ intervint Carlisle.

Tiens, lui qui d'habitude, ne se mêlait jamais de ce genre de discussion, intervenait et je ne pus qu'en être surprise. Mais ce n'était pas son ton autoritaire qui allait me faire changer d'avis.

 _\- Non, elle ne se fera pas,_ répéta Edward avec un sang-froid admirable vu la situation.

 _\- C'est quoi ce manque de respect ?!_ s'énerva Esmée.

 _\- Et vous, apprenez à respecter la décision des autres. Prenez exemple sur moi si vous ne savez pas comment faire,_ rétorqua-t-il froidement. _Et quand les parents Swan auront compris que l'on n'abandonne pas son enfant pour une histoire de fric, ils pourront se pointer. Mais en attendant, je leur interdis ainsi qu'à vous, de vous pointer chez moi. Je suis capable d'appeler les flics et de porter plainte si vous ne prenez pas en compte mon avertissement._

 _\- Edward, je ne t'ai pas élevé ainsi ! Tu ne peux pas interdire à tes parents de venir te rendre visite !_ s'emporta Carlisle.

 _\- Je vais me gêner …,_ marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. _Il s'agit de ma propriété. Je suis parfaitement en droit de vous interdire l'accès à ma propriété !_

C'était la première fois qu'Edward s'emportait ainsi et plus il répondait froidement à ses parents, plus il me surprenait et me touchait en même temps. Il avait déjà pris ma défense face à eux mais il n'était jamais allé jusqu'à leur interdire de venir chez lui. Je n'avais jamais aimé être au cœur des conflits, être celle qui était responsable d'une querelle de famille mais il était clair que je n'y pouvais rien. Ils avaient cherché ce qui leur tombait dessus après tant de temps à s'être ouvertement foutu de moi.

 _\- De mon temps, on ne traitait pas ses parents de la sorte ! On les respectait même s'ils étaient en tort ! Le respect de nos jours a complètement disparu,_ s'offusqua Esmée.

 _\- En même temps, les enfants reproduisent le modèle que leur ont donné leurs parents, n'est-ce pas ? On est respecté que si l'on respecte les autres,_ la cloua Edward.

Jane éclata de rire et félicita Edward pour sa réplique tandis que je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de craquer. Visiblement, l'abandon de mes parents ne la touchait guère. Je me souvenais qu'ils étaient tous les quatre très proches depuis leur rencontre sur les bancs du lycée. Esmée les défendait sans hésitation ce qui me poussait à confirmer la théorie de son fils ...

 _\- Je ne veux ni les voir, ni leur parler, ni les entendre, est-ce que c'est clair ?!_ m'emportai-je finalement en m'emparant du téléphone pour crier dans le micro.

 _\- Bien dit !_ me félicita Jane. _Même s'il mérite mon poing dans leurs gueules …_ ajouta-t-elle en criant aussi fort que moi.

Je ris par réflexe, raccrochai, refusant d'en entendre plus, rendis le téléphone à mon homme et m'enfonçai contre le dossier du banc en cachant ma tête dans mon écharpe épaisse pour pleurer silencieusement.

J'étais certaine qu'Edward et Jane n'ignoraient pas mon état mais ils me laissèrent tranquille, le temps que je m'en remette. Tous deux ne se connaissaient que depuis peu et pourtant, ils agissaient de la même manière. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de communiquer pour savoir comment réagir avec moi et le silence était la meilleure décision.

 _\- Je dois aller bosser,_ intervint Jane après avoir regardé sa montre. _Si tu as besoin, Bella, n'hésite pas,_ enchaîna-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Elle se leva suivie de près par Edward. Je fus surprise qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras elle qui, d'habitude, préférait éviter les contacts humains. Lui faisait-elle comprendre qu'elle l'appréciait et qu'elle lui faisait confiance ? En même temps, qui ne pourrait pas apprécier Edward, lui qui avait un si grand cœur, lui qui faisait tant de choses pour moi ...

 _\- J'ai été ravie de te rencontrer et s'il te plaît, prend soin d'elle. Si tu as l'intention de lui faire mal, tu peux tout de suite t'en aller et me laisser m'occuper d'elle car sinon, tu auras à faire à moi._

Jane venait-elle de menacer mon petit-ami ? Dans tous les cas, Edward sembla la prendre au sérieux. Mon amie était peut-être plus petite que lui mais je savais qu'elle était parfaitement capable de le mettre à terre. Elle savait se défendre, contrairement à moi ... Elle savait où frapper pour faire mal et au fond, j'étais touchée par son geste.

 _\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal,_ répondit Edward.

 _\- Je le sais mais je préfère te prévenir,_ rétorqua-t-elle en souriant. _Bella a mon numéro. N'hésite pas à m'appeler, juste au cas où._ ajouta-t-elle en fixant mes poignets.

Elle ne m'avait pas posé de question concernant mes bandages. Je n'avais pas fait en sorte de les cacher mais je savais qu'elle avait deviné ce qui m'était arrivé. Edward n'a pas été le seul témoin de mes crises … C'était pour cette raison qu'elle se sentait capable de me prendre sous son aile au cas où s'il me faisait du mal. Une véritable amie.

Ils se saluèrent une dernière fois et Jane prit congé en nous laissant seuls. Edward revint s'asseoir à mes côtés et cette fois-ci, il passa son bras dans mon dos pour me ramener contre lui. Ma tête alla se loger dans son cou, là où son parfum était le meilleur.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant une petite heure puis le vent glacial nous rappela à l'ordre. Nous retournâmes dans la voiture puis nous rentrâmes chez nous silencieusement. En arrivant, je pensais tomber sur mes parents qui auraient refusé ma décision mais heureusement, l'avertissement d'Edward avait été pris au sérieux. Ma santé mentale, elle, le remerciait.

L'après-midi se passa sereinement. Mon homme passait son temps à me dorloter et à me chouchouter jusqu'à même m'empêcher de me lever du canapé et me faire couler un bain en protégeant mes poignets de l'eau avec des sacs plastique. Il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il allait prendre soin de moi et ce serait hypocrite de ma part de refuser ce genre d'attention. Au fond de moi, je savais que j'en avais besoin.

Dans la soirée, Emmett et Rosalie nous annoncèrent qu'ils partaient dîner chez Jasper et Alice. Ce dernier nous avait invités mais Edward considérait que j'avais besoin de repos et qu'affronter sa belle-sœur n'était pas une bonne idée. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de provoquer une énième crise. Nous n'avions pas besoin de cela. Résultat, nous allions passer une soirée en amoureux et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

 _\- Tu préfères commander une pizza, des sushis ou que je te prépare ma petite spécialité ?_ me demanda-t-il en s'installant sur le canapé, à ma droite.

 _\- Quelle est ta spécialité ?_ dis-je en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

Edward fit glisser son regard sur mes lèvres, me forçant à intensifier la morsure. J'avais envie qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il me touche, qu'il me fasse vivre dans ses bras forts et possessifs mais je n'osais pas lui demander de peur qu'il ne juge que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

 _\- C'est une surprise,_ me répondit-il en souriant.

 _\- Je suis tentée de la découvrir mais j'avoue que j'adore manger des sushis._

 _\- Eh bien, nous pouvons commander des sushis pour ce soir et demain, je te préparerai ma spécialité._

 _\- Va pour les sushis._

Je lui volai un baiser et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rompre notre étreinte pour passer sa commande, je le retins en passant ma main dans sa nuque, ignorant mon poignet douloureux, pour exercer une pression plus importante contre ses lèvres. Il caressa ma joue pour intensifier notre baiser et introduire sa langue dans ma bouche. Le premier vrai baiser depuis mon réveil et qu'est-ce que c'était bon !

 _\- Pardonne-moi,_ soufflai-je contre ses lèvres.

 _\- Te pardonner ? A propos de quoi ?_

 _\- D'avoir tenté de me suicider alors que je n'avais pas ressenti cette envie depuis que nous sommes ensemble ... Je n'étais pas moi-même ... Je n'ai pas fait ce genre de crise depuis plus de deux ans ... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ... Je ..._

Il m'interrompit en posant son index sur mes lèvres, me surprenant au passage. Dans ses yeux, aucune colère ne se reflétait, au contraire, l'inquiétude y régnait.

 _\- Je t'en aurais voulu si tu n'avais pas survécue … pour être partie sans me laisser le temps de t'aider, de t'aimer._

Mon cœur se tordit en entendant ses confidences et je le comprenais. Qu'aurais-je pensé si j'avais été à sa place ? J'aurais été dévastée et je lui en aurais probablement voulu pour m'avoir abandonnée à son tour alors je ne pouvais pas le blâmer.

 _\- Maintenant que tu as survécu,_ reprit-il, _que tu es là, en face de moi, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Ce serait ridicule et j'ai autre chose à penser. Je dois m'occuper de toi et t'aider à remonter la pente. Tu n'as pas non plus à t'en vouloir même si je sais que tu le fais déjà puisque tu réclames mon pardon._

 _\- J'arrêterai de m'en vouloir si tu arrêtes de culpabiliser,_ dis-je.

Il prit mon visage en coupe, frôla mon nez avec le sien, colla son front contre le mien et me répondit :

 _\- Je ne cesserai jamais de culpabiliser et je sais que toi non plus mais pour notre couple, je suis prêt à mettre ma culpabilité de côté pour que nous puissions avancer sereinement._

 _\- Et moi, je suis prête à le faire aussi._

 _\- Pour nous._

 _\- Pour nous,_ répétai-je.

Nous conclûmes notre discussion en nous embrassant durement. Je gémis contre ses lèvres et posai mes mains sur le dos des siennes pour l'empêcher de les retirer de mes joues. Malheureusement, nos poumons nous rappelèrent à l'ordre et ce fut les lèvres gonflées et la respiration haletante qu'il dût rompre notre baiser.

 _\- Je vais commander les sushis et ..._

 _\- Oublie les sushis,_ l'interrompis-je en me plaçant à califourchon sur ses cuisses pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Certes, j'étais affamée mais j'étais prête à sauter l'étape du dîner si cela pouvait me permettre de revivre dans les bras forts et protecteurs de mon homme. Et puis, que l'on mange japonais ou un simple sandwich me convenait parfaitement. En attendant de manger, je le voulais là, maintenant.

 _\- Je te veux,_ marmonnai-je contre ses lèvres.

Edward remit une mèche folle derrière mon oreille, caressa ma joue du revers de sa main puis reprit mon visage en coupe pour frôler mes lèvres avec les siennes.

 _\- Tu es sûre ?_

 _\- Puisque je te le demande ..._

 _\- Je ne veux pas que ..._

 _\- Edward,_ dis-je en posant mes mains sur ses joues, _je t'aime comme une folle et j'ai besoin que tu me fasses revivre dans tes bras, que tu me touches avec tes mains, que tu m'embrasses avec tes lèvres parfaites, que tu me fasses l'amour. J'ai besoin de toi ..._

Je fus interrompue par ses lèvres qui se posèrent sauvagement sur les miennes. Je gémis de plaisir lorsque ma langue fut caressée et chouchoutée par la sienne. Mes mains s'attaquèrent au col de sa chemise puis à sa cravate que je désirais ardemment lui arracher. Je tirai dessus comme une dingue, le faisant rire. Mais mes poignets douloureux m'empêchaient d'être précise dans mes gestes.

 _\- Attends, je vais le faire,_ murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je me reculai en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure gonflée par nos précédents baisers. Je me tortillai sur ses cuisses tandis qu'il dénouait sa cravate avec lenteur, me narguant avec son foutu sourire arrogant.

 _\- Dépêche-toi !_ râlai-je.

Je déboutonnai sa chemise en commençant par le bas puisqu'il semblait déterminé à me taquiner avec sa foutue cravate. Je passai mes mains sous le tissu, impatiente de sentir sa peau et ses muscles fermes sous mes paumes puis, je tirai d'un coup, arrachant les derniers boutons qui restaient et laissant son accessoire pendre à son cou. Il était diablement torride ainsi ... Finalement, il pouvait la garder.

 _\- Garde-la,_ soufflai-je contre ses lèvres et en posant ma main sur la sienne alors qu'elle se trouvait sur sa cravate.

 _\- Un fantasme ?_

 _\- Non, je te trouve trop sexy avec ta cravate et putain, fais-moi l'amour,_ le suppliai-je.

Il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, empoigna mes fesses pour me porter et m'inciter à enrouler mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Je fis tomber sa chemise au sol et mordillai son épaule et son cou tandis qu'il montait les marches pour aller dans notre chambre. Il ouvrit la porte, la referma avec son pied et m'allongea sur le lit avec délicatesse.

 _\- Je t'aime,_ me déclara-t-il, entraînant mon cœur à battre la chamade.

Il embrassa mon cou et se vengea en mordant mon épaule puis emprisonna mes lèvres sous les siennes. Il déboutonna mon jean d'une main habile tandis que je m'amusais à tirer sur sa cravate. En effet, il devait la garder.

Désireux de retirer mon pantalon, je soulevai mes fesses pour l'y aider jusqu'à ce qu'il le jette au sol. Il s'installa entre mes jambes, m'embrassa langoureusement jusqu'à en perdre haleine et caressa ma cuisse nue qu'il colla contre sa hanche, m'arrachant plusieurs gémissements.

 _\- Ton pantalon,_ l'imitai-je en le déboutonnant.

Il m'empêcha de continuer en posant sa main baladeuse sur la mienne, la porta à sa bouche et déposa un baiser sur mes doigts.

 _\- Permets-moi de le faire en douceur._

Touchée, je ne fis pas le moindre geste, laissant les larmes tracer leur chemin sur mes joues. Inquiet, il les essuya avec mes pouces.

 _\- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?_

 _\- Non, je suis juste très émotive. Tu n'as rien dit de mal. Tu m'as juste touchée._

Il m'offrit un sourire craquant puis il m'embrassa pour appuyer sa promesse de douceur. Je m'installai plus confortablement en-dessous de lui sans quitter ses lèvres. Il reprit ses caresses sur mes cuisses et en effet, il était très doux. Il déboutonna mon chemisier gris en déposant un baiser sur chaque parcelle de peau qui se dévoilait sous ses doigts. Mon nombril ne fut pas épargné par sa langue et ses dents, me faisant frissonner de la racine des cheveux jusqu'à la pointe de mes orteils. Ses paumes tièdes massaient mon ventre, m'arrachant un énième gémissement. Il revint m'embrasser, me permettant de poser ses mains sur ses joues râpeuses pour l'empêcher de rompre notre baiser.

 _\- S'il te plaît, Edward, enlève ton pantalon ..._ quémandai-je.

 _\- Impatiente ?_

 _\- Hum, oui, déshabille-toi ..._

 _\- Même la cravate ?_

Je tirai sur mon accessoire favori pour rapprocher sa tête de la mienne, et lui volai un baiser et mordillai sa lèvre inférieure pour le taquiner.

 _\- Non, ta cravate, tu la laisses._

Il rit et se leva du lit pour retirer son jean. Je m'appuyai mes coudes pour admirer la carrure parfaite de mon homme. Son regard brûlant me transmit son désir pour moi. Je gémis et me tortillai, terriblement impatiente qu'il me couvre à nouveau de son corps chaud. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais désiré un homme avec autant de puissance même lorsque nous étions plus jeunes.

Désormais uniquement vêtu de son boxer Armani, il me surplomba, plongea sa tête dans mon cou et s'attaqua à mon lobe puis, il m'aida à retirer mon chemisier suivi de mon soutien-gorge. Maintenant, nous étions tous les deux égaux.

Il massa ma poitrine avec ses mains puis plongea sa bouche sur mon mamelon droit qu'il taquina du bout de sa langue. Il s'amusait à tester ma sensibilité et mes gémissements l'encouragèrent à traiter mon sein gauche de la même manière sans pour autant délaisser celui de droite.

 _\- Mumm, Edward,_ gémis-je.

Il rit contre ma peau, satisfait de voir le plaisir qu'il me procurait se dessiner sur mon visage et lui apporter une preuve supplémentaire dans mes gémissements.

 _\- Je t'aime,_ déclarai-je.

Il releva la tête pour capturer mes pupilles avec les siennes. Dans son regard, je pouvais y voir tout l'amour qu'il me portait et il était difficile de ne pas le voir. Il était si beau avec ses yeux qui pétillaient d'amour.

Nos lèvres s'unirent dans un ballet sauvage et sensuel tandis que ses mains reprirent leurs rôles en se baladant sur mon corps nu. L'une, sur ma cuisse. L'autre, sur ma hanche.

 _\- Je t'aime,_ répétai-je en prenant son visage en coupe.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

Mon cœur gonfla d'amour pour lui. Il était et sera mon véritable premier amour. Le seul que j'avais et que j'aimerais le plus. C'était lui, mon âme-sœur. J'avais eu la chance de le rencontrer au lycée même si cela nous a valu huit ans de séparation …

Depuis que nous nous étions retrouvés, il m'arrivait de me demander ce qu'il se serait passé si nous n'avions pas été séparés … Nos sentiments seraient-ils aussi puissants qu'aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que ce serait différent ? Notre séparation nous avait-elle permis de renforcer notre relation ? Je savais que je n'obtiendrais jamais de réponses à mes interrogations mais parfois, refaire son passé avec des « si », pouvait être réconfortant.

 _\- Fais-moi l'amour,_ soufflai-je en caressant mon nez avec le sien.

Il m'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres, mon cou, mon épaule, la naissance de ma poitrine en finissant par mon nombril. A l'aide de ses dents, il joua avec l'élastique de ma culotte en dentelle bleue avant de la retirer et de l'envoyer rejoindre nos autres vêtements.

Je me cambrai en sentant son souffle chaud contre ma féminité et gémis lorsque sa langue caressa mon point sensible. Il embrassa mes lèvres intimes avec une telle douceur que j'avais l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage. Enfin, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il me pénètre avec un puis deux doigts, m'entraînant à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure.

Cette fois-ci, il m'embrassa plus sauvagement, m'entraînant à me tortiller sous sa poigne qui tenait fermement mes hanches. Ainsi, il avait un contrôle parfait sur mon corps bouillant, m'empêchant de lui donner un coup mal placé. Ses mains passèrent sous mes fesses pour les relever et m'embrasser avec plus d'entrain. Puis, l'orgasme me foudroya de toute part, me faisant hurler de plaisir.

Je ne me trouvais plus sur un nuage mais au paradis tellement c'était parfait.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me reprendre mes esprits qu'Edward me posséda profondément et entièrement, m'arrachant un cri de surprise. Il attendit que je m'habitue à sa soudaine présence, posa ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête tandis que j'encerclai ses hanches en posant mes pieds sur ses fesses et lui donnai l'autorisation silencieuse de commencer.

Il débuta ses doux coups de reins et il profita du rythme qu'il m'imposait pour embrasser mes gémissements. Et enfin, il accéléra ses pénétrations alors qu'il attaquait mon cou avec ses dents, ajoutant toujours plus de sensations. Il ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous les deux propulsés au-delà du septième ciel.

Edward m'embrassa une dernière fois, se retira de moi, enleva le préservatif pour le jeter à la poubelle et s'allongea lourdement à mes côtés. Mes yeux n'eurent pas la possibilité d'admirer le plafond blanc que mon homme me força à poser ma tête sur son torse collant et brûlant, là où son cœur battait à tout rompre. Une mélodie dont je ne pourrais jamais me lasser.

Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes. Lui, me caressant la hanche du bout de ses doigts. Moi, traçant le contour de ses muscles et embrassant son cou de temps en temps.

 _\- Merci,_ soufflai-je contre son oreille.

 _\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier._

 _\- Si, car tu m'as faite revivre._

Il ne me répondit pas mais resserra son étreinte, forçant ma tête à se coller contre sa mâchoire qu'évidemment, je pris soin d'embrasser.

 _\- Je ne veux que tu me remercies à chaque fois que je te fais l'amour. Tu n'as même pas besoin de le faire._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_ demandai-je bêtement.

 _\- Parce que je le fais par plaisir pas par obligation. Oui, tu m'as demandé de te faire revivre mais je ne l'ai pas fait uniquement parce que tu en avais besoin mais parce que je t'aime et faire l'amour à la personne que l'on aime, toi en ce qui me concerne, est naturel._

Je me relevai et me penchai de façon à avoir ma tête en face de la sienne et nos pupilles soudées entre elles.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi et je t'ai remercié pour m'avoir fait revivre mais aussi pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Je ne peux pas ne pas te remercier. Ce serait irrespectueux de ma part et je ne veux pas me comporter ainsi avec toi._

Il caressa ma joue tandis que j'inspirai une goulée d'air et ajoutai :

 _\- En plus, je t'impose la présence de la femme hystérique que je suis alors qu'il existe des femmes bien moins tarées que moi … Tu en as du courage …_

Il me coupa la parole en posant son index sur mes lèvres puis, il me répondit en me regardant sévèrement :

 _\- Je t'interdis de penser que tu es tarée ou hystérique et encore moins penser que je serais mieux avec une autre femme que toi. Je t'ai dit l'autre jour que je te répèterai à chaque fois que je t'aime et que tu me rends fou, tous les jours s'il le faut, et je suis en train de tenir ma promesse parce que je ne peux pas te laisser te dénigrer de la sorte. Tu n'as pas confiance en toi et je le sais, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je te quitterais pour une autre femme que toi. S'il le faut, je t'apprendrai …_

 _\- Edward …_ murmurai-je, émue. _Tu me donnes encore la preuve de tout ce que tu fais pour moi et encore une fois, je ne peux pas rester muette comme une tombe …_

Il souffla discrètement, caressa ma joue avec une pression plus importante et rétorqua :

 _\- Bella, tout ce que je fais pour toi est totalement naturel pour moi. Tu n'as pas à me remercier … Et je vais te prouver encore une fois que tu dois avoir une meilleure estime de toi, de nous._

Il appuya sa promesse en capturant mes lèvres contre les siennes et en me faisant basculer en-dessous de lui. Il m'embrassa avec une telle pression qu'il était difficile pour moi de ne pas gémir et de tenir le rythme.

 _\- Ferme les yeux,_ m'ordonna-t-il d'un ton rauque.

Je m'exécutai en souriant, me rappelant de notre première fois.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Eh non, la rencontre des Parents Swan ne se fera pas haha ! Quelques zones sombres se sont éclaircies dans ce chapitre mais pas toutes et pour cela, il faudra patienter encore un peu **:P**

Les parents Cullen et les Parents Swan n'ont pas encore tout révélé ! **:P**

Comment trouvez-vous _ma_ Jane ?

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Allez, que les **114 followers** montrent ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre en vous déchaînant sur vos claviers pour m'offrir vos plus belles reviews !

Impressionnez-moi avec vos hypothèses. Je suis sûre que vous en avez pleins !

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	27. Chapter Twenty Five

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Salut, salut ! Je remets ce chapitre entre vos mains avec beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'avance. Mais il faut dire que je vous aime bien et j'ai eu pitié de votre frustration **:P** Il est assez long, j'espère donc qu'il vous plaira. Je remercie ma correctrice pour son travail et ses conseils.

Merci aussi aux abonnés : _larosesurleau ; Beclear ; Romeila ; erika shoval ; canada02_ **&** _gaellezjey_ pour vos reviews et votre fidélité **:3**

Bienvenue aux nouveaux followers : _Ccile343_ **&** _Luciole26_ : J'espère que tu laisseras une trace de ton passage, ça me fera toujours plaisir **:3**

.

..

...

 **RÉPONSES** **AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :**

 _Pour ceux qui mettent des reviews en anonymes, pensez à mettre un pseudo pour que je puisse vous reconnaître et pour que vous puissiez lire votre réponse respective _**(:**

 **Berenice :** Merci pour ta review ! C'est clair que niveau excuse, les parents Swan vont devoir creuser et encore, je suis gentille. Il vient de découvrir que ses parents ne sont pas si innocents que ça alors il ne peut pas rester de marbre. J'espère que la suite ta plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Pouillie :** Merci pour ta review ! Haha, je ne poste pas uniquement parce que tu boudes, hein :P Ah bah oui, je ne vais pas donner les réponses en un seul chapitre. Tout est programmé et je sais exactement quand vous saurez tout. Pour le moment, l'enquête est toujours en cours :P J'ai voulu transformer Jane tout en conservant son caractère dur à l'extérieur mais tendre à l'intérieur. Je prends note de ton hypothèse et la garde dans un coin de ma tête. Tu verras si tu as raison ou pas :) J'espère que la suite ta plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **val** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Aaaah, c'était toi le Guest haha. Je ne t'ai même pas reconnu alors que, parfois, j'arrive à le faire facilement mais bref, passons. Vaut mieux patienter pour la confrontation. Je tiens à vous garder en vie jusqu'à l'épilogue tout de même :P Moi aussi j'avoue que j'adore construire un univers autour de ce couple et ça me fait plaisir de voir que ça plaît à mes lecteurs :3 J'espère que la suite ta plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

 **3 mois plus tard …**

La nuit dernière, Alice avait donné naissance à des jumelles. Lilly et Amy. Inutile de préciser qu'Edward et moi avions été surpris en apprenant cette nouvelle et en s'imaginant que deux bébés puissent tenir dans un ventre aussi petit, mais les jeunes parents avaient voulus nous faire la surprise.

Et ce fut le cas pour toute la famille. Les parents quant à eux n'avaient pas pu acheter le second berceau par manque de temps et celui qu'ils désiraient, était en rupture de stock. Ce fut donc Rosalie et moi qui nous portâmes volontaire, comprenant que Jasper veuille rester auprès de sa petite famille.

D'ailleurs, Jasper semblait aller mieux depuis ce jour où il m'avait annoncé que Maria, celle qui avait promis de l'attendre, s'était mariée avec un autre homme, las de patienter le jour où il quitterait Alice. Mon ami avait prévu de rompre avec cette dernière après la naissance de leur enfant et demander une garde partagée mais après avoir pris conscience qu'il serait père de deux bébés, le projet était de tomber à l'eau. Encore tôt ce matin, il m'avait dit qu'il ne regrettait plus la femme qu'il disait aimer et qu'il était prêt à élever ses jumelles quitte à ne pas former un vrai couple avec sa fiancée. Il était très courageux.

Aujourd'hui, nous nous consacrions à acheter un berceau pour bébé numéro deux. Jasper et Alice désiraient le même que celui qu'ils possédaient mais si possible d'une couleur différente. Nous devions donc nous rendre dans une boutique spécifique, nous permettant ainsi de ne pas courir à droite et à gauche.

\- Tu aimerais avoir des enfants, Bella ? me demanda soudainement Rosalie alors que nous attendions un vendeur pour nous conseiller.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai pas encore pensé, répondis-je d'une voix lointaine.

Je n'aimais pas ce genre de question qui pour moi, aidait les gens à nous juger trop vite. Si je répondais non, je pourrais passer pour une femme sans cœur alors qu'en réalité, je ne me sentais pas prête à materner et surtout, Edward et moi n'avions pas eu ce genre de discussion. Après tout, nous venions de nous remettre ensemble alors nous avions encore le temps d'y penser.

\- Et toi, tu en voudrais ?

\- Evidemment ! Pour moi, une femme est faite pour enfanter. Si je meurs sans avoir d'enfant, ce serait comme si j'avais raté ma vie, tu ne penses pas ?

Encore une question piège à laquelle je ne voulais pas répondre alors je tentai de changer de sujet :

\- C'est pour cela qu'Emmett et toi êtes partis vous installer dans un nouvel appartement ?

\- Entre autre, oui. Nous voulions aussi avoir notre intimité et Emmett n'allait pas vivre éternellement avec son frère ! Je suis sûre que tu penses la même chose que moi, rétorqua-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Il est vrai que je ne regrette pas de pouvoir vivre seule avec Edward même si j'apprécie beaucoup Emmett.

\- Il était temps que les deux frères se séparent. J'aimais beaucoup vivre avec Edward grâce à sa gentillesse mais une part de moi s'est toujours sentie mal à l'aise voire, de trop en habitant dans un appartement que qui n'était pas le mien et heureusement, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'argumenter et d'insister pour convaincre Emmett lorsque je lui ai proposé de partir avec moi pour avoir notre chez nous.

Ce serait hypocrite de ma part si je disais que je regrettais leur départ. Certes, je les appréciais beaucoup mais vivre seulement avec mon homme était tellement mieux. Désormais, nous n'étions plus obligés de nous cacher ou d'être silencieux lorsque nous faisions l'amour. Le seul inconvénient était que l'appartement était bien plus grand maintenant qu'il n'y avait que nous. Inconvénient qui franchement, ne nous gênait guère.

\- Et vous vous y plaisez dans ce quartier ? demandai-je.

Si je pouvais l'éloigner un maximum du sujet « bébé », je le faisais volontiers même si je n'étais pas à l'abri d'une énième question puisque nous étions dans un magasin pour bébé. Je préférais continuer avant qu'un vendeur ne daigner venir nous aider.

\- C'est parfait, calme et reposant. Bon, nous sommes plus loin de nos lieux de travails respectifs mais ça ne nous dérange pas. Et toi, as-tu avancé dans ta recherche de travail ?

Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre lorsqu'une vendeuse s'annonça. Je la remerciai intérieurement. L'interrogatoire de Rosalie me mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je n'avais plus qu'à prier pour qu'elle oublie sa question. Si seulement j'avais le pouvoir de la faire taire jusqu'à ce que je retourne auprès d'Edward …

\- Mesdames, avez-vous besoin de renseignement ? nous demanda la vendeuse.

\- Hum, oui, nous recherchons ce berceau, répondit Rosalie en montrant la photo que Jasper avait envoyé sur son téléphone.

\- Je suis désolée Madame mais nous sommes en rupture de stock pour ce modèle-là mais si vous voulez, je peux vous en proposer d'autres.

\- Je vais appeler Jasper pour le prévenir, me dit mon amie en s'éloignant, me laissant seule avec la vendeuse.

\- Laquelle d'entre vous attend un heureux évènement ? m'interrogea cette dernière.

 _Putain, elle n'allait pas s'y mettre !_ pensai-je.

\- Oh non, c'est pour un couple qui vient d'avoir des jumeaux. Nous leur rendons service en achetant le berceau manquant.

Elle sourit et me répondit :

\- Vous verrez, porter un enfant est le meilleur cadeau qu'une femme puisse avoir et donner à son compagnon.

J'acquiesçai en silence en lui offrant un sourire contrit. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver avec une seconde Rosalie. Néanmoins, je me sentais chanceuse qu'elle ne soit pas là pour participer à la conversation. Il ne manquerait plus que ça … D'ailleurs, celle-ci revint, le téléphone collé à l'oreille.

\- Pouvez-vous nous montrer les autres modèles, s'il vous plaît ?

La vendeuse s'exécuta tandis que nous la suivîmes.

\- Attends Alice, je vais te les décrire quand nous serons devant.

J'ignorais comme faisait Rosalie pour rester courtoise avec Alice car moi, je n'y arrivais pas. Nous ne nous entendions toujours pas et elle ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses les rares fois où j'avais essayé d'entamer une conversation amicale avec elle. Son aversion à mon égard ne changerait pas. Elle faisait de moi son ennemie alors que je n'avais pas cherché à l'être mais tel était son choix. Tant pis, on ne peut pas être aimé par tout le monde.

\- Ouais, il y a un en rose … ce que j'en pense ? Je trouve que c'est mignon mais c'est trop rose, trop classique. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

En attendant que Rosalie et Alice ne se décident et voyant que je ne servais à rien, je me promenais dans les rayons des vêtements pour bébé.

Il est vrai que c'était mignon ces petits pulls en laine et ces chaussures miniatures de la taille de ma paume. Cependant, je n'étais pas prête à être maman. Je n'étais pas parfaitement guérie et malgré l'efficacité des séances chez le psychologue, je n'étais pas encore remise sur les rails et ce, même si Edward m'apportait une certaine stabilité. J'avais besoin de trouver un travail pour gagner mon propre argent et aider mon petit-ami dans les achats du quotidien avant de reprendre mes études. Non, ce n'était certainement pas le moment d'avoir un enfant.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me fit sursauter et me ramena au moment présent. Je souris en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Edward et me précipitai pour lui répondre.

\- Salut, dis-je un sourire dans la voix.

\- Salut, comme se passe ta journée shopping ?

\- Tu parles de shopping … râlai-je.

\- Ça se passe mal ?

\- Non, non ça se passe bien mais comme Rosalie est au téléphone avec Alice pour choisir le berceau, je me promène dans le magasin …

\- Tu t'ennuies ?,

\- Un peu …

\- Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?

Je souris amoureusement. Edward passait son temps à me couver. Certaines femmes ne le supporteraient pas mais moi, je ne m'en plaignais pas. Pour le moment, j'en avais besoin et peut-être qu'un jour, je pourrai me passer de ses petits soins.

\- Edward, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, même si je veux te revoir, je ne vais pas laisser Rosalie toute seule, quand même. Ce ne serait pas sympa de ma part.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle s'en ficherait.

\- Edward, ris-je, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je t'assure que ça va et que je rentre bientôt.

\- Ah, te voilà ! Je te cherchais partout, intervint Rosalie.

Je lui fis signe que j'étais au téléphone pour ne pas qu'elle me parle et m'éloignai pour qu'elle n'entende rien et ainsi, continuer ma conversation avec Edward.

\- Rosalie m'a rejoint, je vais devoir te laisser … grognai-je.

\- Tu as l'air d'être motivée, se moqua-t-il.

\- Tu as raison, je ne le suis pas du tout mais il faut bien faire des sacrifices et terminer notre conversation en est un.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Hum, oui, dis-je en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

Je me balançai sur mes pieds en tripotant un petit bonnet beige que je trouvais très mignon.

\- Rejoins-moi, me supplia-t-il d'un doux ténor.

\- Edward, je ne peux pas …

\- Je ne t'ai pas vue depuis ce matin. Tu es partie tôt pour cette histoire de berceau … Je n'ai même pas eu le droit à mon bisou …

Je souris, rougis et répondis :

\- Menteur, je t'ai fait un bisou.

\- Je n'ai rien senti, nia-t-il.

Je soupirai d'exaspération J'avais de plus en plus envie de rentrer et de le retrouver parce que je le trouvais trop mignon en train de me supplier de rentrer.

\- Je vais essayer de me dépêcher, promis.

\- Je t'attends avec impatience, Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Je raccrochai à contre cœur et rangeai mon téléphone dans mon sac à main puis, retournai auprès de Rosalie.

\- C'était Edward ?

\- Ouais, répondis-je simplement, ne voulant pas m'étaler sur le sujet.

Je n'étais pas particulièrement à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler de mon couple hormis avec Jane car elle était l'amie qui me connaissait le mieux et en qui je pouvais avoir confiance. Certes, Rosalie avait montré que je pouvais compter sur elle mais je préférais rester sur mes gardes. Elle était assez spéciale …

\- J'ai pris le berceau, la vendeuse est en train de nous le préparer. Nous n'avons pas besoin de prendre des vêtements. Jasper a dit qu'ils en ont assez pour deux et qu'ils en achèteront plus tard.

J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse et la suivit jusqu'en caisse. Rosalie paya avec la carte de crédit de Jasper puis un vendeur nous aida à ranger le gros carton dans le coffre de mon amie.

Sur la route, nous ne discutâmes pas. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées et étais tellement pressée de retrouver mon amoureux que je préférais me taire pour m'imaginer ma soirée avec lui, dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas revoir tes parents ? me demanda-t-elle soudainement.

\- Non.

Je sentis que cette conversation n'allait pas me plaire et malheureusement, j'étais persuadée qu'elle ne me lâcherait pas et que personne ne viendrait nous interrompre pour nous renseigner sur un produit quelconque.

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas les voir ? Ça fait quand même trois mois qu'ils squattent chez Carlisle et Esmée. Tu devrais céder et comme ça, ils s'en iront. Tu ne crois pas ?

\- Non, je ne veux pas les voir et de toute façon, si Carlisle et Esmée ne supportent vraiment pas leur présence, ils n'ont qu'à les virer.

\- Et tu as pensé à Edward ?

\- Edward me soutient ! répondis-je sur la défensive.

\- Tout le monde dans cette famille sait qu'il te soutient. Je veux simplement que tu te rendes compte de l'ampleur de cette histoire et qu'à cause de ton refus de voir tes parents, lui, ne peut pas voir les siens ! Tu sais très bien qu'ils sont très proches !

Je la regardai froidement, ne supportant pas les reproches qu'elle se permettait de me faire.

\- Tu me fais quoi, là ?

\- Je te dis simplement ce que je pense. Dans la vie, il ne faut pas penser qu'à soi.

\- Eh bien à l'avenir, ferme-là au lieu de juger des faits dont tu ne connais absolument rien et qui ne te regardes pas. Tu seras gentille, crachai-je.

Même si je ne le montrais pas, ses propos m'avaient profondément blessée. Elle me traitait d'égoïste. Tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire alors que j'apprenais à reprendre confiance en moi et à m'accepter telle que je suis …

Et si Edward pensait la même chose qu'elle ? Depuis ces trois derniers mois, il ne m'avait pas parlé de ses parents et de l'interdiction qu'il avait dressée contre eux pour les empêcher de se pointer à l'appartement avec les miens. Je ne m'étais pas demandée s'il vivait mal la situation. Il avait toujours était proche de sa famille et moi, je le privais de ce qu'il avait de plus cher … Rosalie avait raison, j'étais égoïste … Je ne pensais qu'à moi …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? la questionnai-je en ravalant mes larmes, remarquant que nous n'étions pas sur le chemin du retour.

\- Edward ne t'a pas dit ? Nous sommes tous conviés chez Jasper pour fêter la naissance des petites.

Je jetai un œil sur mon téléphone et remarquai que je n'avais rien reçu. Je soupirai lourdement, déçue qu'il ne m'ait pas prévenue et que nous ne puissions pas nous retrouver comme prévu.

Rosalie sortit de la voiture tandis que j'en profitai pour essuyer les quelques larmes traîtresses.

Honnêtement, je pouvais passer de bons moments avec cette femme, à rigoler, à boire et à écouter ses conseils d'amie mais parfois, elle pouvait être très odieuse à mon encontre. Je ne savais pas si elle se rendait compte des propos blessants qu'elle me balançait à la figure, que sa méchanceté faisait mal, mais en tout cas, quand elle agissait ainsi, j'avais l'impression de voir Alice numéro deux en blonde.

Je ne parlais jamais de ce qu'elle me disait à Edward, préférant le garder pour moi et pleurer silencieusement quand j'avais l'occasion de rester seule. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète plus pour moi qu'il ne le faisait déjà … Il avait autre chose à penser même si ce genre de situation était susceptible de provoquer une énième crise …

Nous entrâmes chez Jasper sans frapper et nous rejoignîmes tout le monde dans le salon. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis Alice, qui visiblement avait quitté l'hôpital plus tôt que prévu, Tanya, toujours aussi provocante avec son décolleté plongeant et Angela qui était accompagnée par un homme mat de peau. Tant mieux, j'avais une ex en moins à gérer et à tenir à l'écart de mon homme. Malheureusement pour moi, la jolie blonde était une amie très proche de la fiancée de Jasper … J'étais donc susceptible de la revoir à plusieurs reprises …

\- Salut tout le monde ! s'écria Rosalie en allant s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Emmett.

C'est à cet instant que je remarquais la présence d'Esmée, Carlisle, Charlie et Renée dans la même pièce. Que les parents soient présents pour fêter la naissance de Lilly et Amy, je le comprenais mais que les miens soient aussi de la partie n'avait aucun sens. Sauf s'ils avaient profité de l'occasion pour me forcer la main, une fois de plus …

Je ressentais comme une envie de pleurer. Etait-ce que Rosalie avait voulu me dire ? Me prévenir de leur présence ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été plus directe au lieu de m'insulter ? Elle avait agi comme une véritable garce avec moi et il était clair que jamais je ne le lui pardonnerais. C'était la fois de trop.

Ne me sentant pas d'attaque à revivre une soirée qui s'annonçait catastrophique pour ma part, je me dirigeai vers la sortie pour rentrer à la maison et ne plus jamais revenir sans même chercher Edward. Je voulais me réfugier et pleurer dans un lieu où personne ne viendrait me faire de remarque ou m'insulterait.

Je compris qu'Edward était dans le coup lorsqu'il débarqua en venant de je ne sais où et me poussa sans ménagement jusqu'au salon, lieu que je désirais fuir absolument.

\- Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi ! lui demandai-je en tentant de le repousser mais il était plus fort que moi.

\- Il est temps que tu cesses de ne penser qu'à toi. Affronte-les pour que tu me laisses enfin voir mes parents ! Je n'en peux plus de vivre loin d'eux parce que tu es incapable de penser aux autres. Tout est de ta faute !

Je me réveillai en sursaut, pleurant à chaudes larmes. J'étais rassurée que ce ne fut qu'un mauvais rêve … La seule chose de vraie dans cette histoire était les remarques blessantes de Rosalie. Sinon, nous n'avions pas été invités chez Jasper et Alice pour fêter la naissance de leurs filles. _Mon amie_ y était allée pour lui amener le berceau après m'avoir _gentiment_ déposée chez moi.

Je pleurai silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller Edward qui dormait profondément à cause des médicaments qu'il devait ingurgiter pour soigner sa grippe. Maladie que son assistante lui avait gentiment refilé. Je passais donc mon temps à m'occuper de lui, à lui préparer ses médicaments et à le dorloter à mon tour, me permettant ainsi de lui rendre la pareille.

Cependant, mon homme étant contagieux, nous évitions de nous embrasser même si, parfois, nous cédions à la tentation surtout pour le baiser du matin et celui du soir. Au moins, je commençais à croire que j'étais immunisée contre ce virus.

Incapable de me rendormir, je me levai du lit, enfilai le peignoir de mon homme et descendis pour me faire un chocolat chaud. Un petit rituel que j'avais instauré depuis que je faisais des insomnies.

Je me rendis dans la cuisine et sortis les ingrédients nécessaires pour ma préparation. Pendant que le lait chauffait, je cassai les morceaux de chocolat noir dedans puis je jetai un coup d'œil à la pendule de la pièce qui affichait trois heures du matin. Heure à laquelle j'avais l'habitude de me réveiller lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas…

Une fois ma boisson prête, je pris ma tasse et m'installai sur le canapé pour déguster mon chocolat chaud tranquillement. Mes pensées dérivèrent sur tout et n'importe quoi jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne me rattrape. Je bâillai, débarrassai ma vaisselle et montai rejoindre mon amoureux.

En entrant dans notre chambre, je vis qu'il dormait toujours et qu'il tenait mon oreiller contre son nez comme s'il inspirait mon odeur. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure, le pris en photo avec mon téléphone, posai l'appareil sur ma table de nuit, me blottis contre lui et pus profiter de ses bras protecteurs qui se refermèrent sur moi.

Je me réveillai une fois de plus en sursaut non pas à cause d'un cauchemar mais suite à un fou qui frappait comme un malade à notre porte d'entrée. Cette situation me fit tellement peur que je me blottis conte le corps chaud d'Edward pour me sentir en sécurité.

\- Qui c'est ce connard ?! grogna-t-il d'une voix endormie.

Je ne répondis pas et me demandait qui pouvait bien venir nous réveiller à une heure pareille. Il n'était que six heures du matin ! En tout cas, Pearl semblait penser comme nous si je me fiais à ses aboiements.

\- Reste, râlai-je lorsqu'il tenta de me repousser pour se lever.

\- Il faut que j'aille voir qui est ce con. Il ne va pas nous foutre la paix, sinon.

\- Reviens vite, cédai-je, trop fatiguée pour le retenir plus longtemps.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, rétorqua-t-il en m'embrassant.

Puis, il se leva, s'habilla de son pantalon beige en coton et d'un débardeur blanc, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, me souffla un « je t'aime » et sortit de notre chambre. Quant à moi, je maudis l'inconnu qui m'avait arrachée mon homme et me rendormis aussitôt en serrant son oreiller contre ma poitrine.

Je m'étirai difficilement après une nuit agitée. Je bâillai, pris ma bouteille d'eau pour boire quelques gorgées, la reposai sur ma table de chevet et me tournai pour observer Edward dormir. Quelle ne fut pas ma déception lorsque je vis qu'il n'était pas là et que sa place était beaucoup trop froide, me prouvant qu'il n'était pas revenu se coucher après être allé voir l'inconnu.

Je me levai précipitamment, craignant qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Je me vêtis de mon pyjama gris clair, enfilai son peignoir, une paire de chaussettes et mes pantoufles. J'attachai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval et descendis les escaliers en priant intérieurement qu'Edward soit sain et sauf.

\- Edward ? appelai-je.

Aucune réponse. L'appartement était beaucoup trop calme …

Le cœur battant la chamade et les yeux larmoyants, je me fustigeai mentalement pour ne pas être descendue avec lui au lieu de me rendormir égoïstement. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, jamais je ne me le pardonnerais et ne pourrais m'en remettre …

Il était ma bouée de sauvetage et sans lui pour me soutenir, je n'avais aucune chance d'échapper à la noyade et ce, même si Pearl était à mes côtés … Ce serait le drame de trop …

Ma chienne vint vers moi en couinant. Elle m'en voulait de passer moins de temps avec elle et je la comprenais. Notre vie avait beaucoup changé et maintenant qu'Edward l'avait intégrée, je l'avais laissée de côté. Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur pour la caresser et lui faire un câlin, comme avant. Elle avait le pouvoir de me rassurer.

\- Il est où papa ? lui demandai-je car habituellement, elle savait toujours m'amener à lui.

Elle me fit un coup de tête en couinant, augmentant mon angoisse. Je ne voulais pas faire de crise maintenant sans m'être assurée que je flippais pour rien.

Lorsque j'entendis la porte claquer, je me levai brusquement, risquant de tomber en arrière et accourus vers l'entrée. Je me jetai dans ses bras en pleurant à l'instant même où il se retourna, l'empêchant de retirer son manteau. Edward me serra fortement contre lui, se demandant sûrement ce qu'il me prenait. J'inspirai son odeur envoûtante et rassurante, heureuse qu'il soit de retour.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda-t-il en mon visage en coupe pour essuyer mes larmes.

\- Oh mon dieu … J'ai cru que … qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose …, bafouillai-je en sanglotant.

Je me jetai sur ses lèvres pour me rassurer davantage. Il répondit à mon baiser. Il dévora ma bouche et ma langue avec une telle férocité que je me demandai lequel de nous deux avait eu le plus peur de ne pas retrouver l'autre. Mais, en réalité, c'était moi qui l'embrassais comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il ne faisait que répondre à mon attaque et au rythme que je lui imposais.

\- Hum, Bella, nous interrompit-il, tu n'avais pas à avoir peur. Je suis là.

\- Mais tu n'es pas revenu après être parti de la chambre … Quand je me suis réveillée et que j'ai remarqué ton absence, j'ai cru que quelque chose de grave était arrivé …

\- Pourquoi me serait-il arrivé quelque chose ?

\- A cause de l'autre qui a frappé comme un demeuré.

Il m'embrassa chastement et me répondit :

\- Tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter. Ce n'était que Jasper.

\- Jasper ? Mais que faisait-il debout à cette heure-ci ?

\- Alice a disparu.

\- Alice, disparue ? demandai-je, choquée.

\- Ouais même si on pense qu'elle est partie de son plein gré, j'ai dû accompagner Jasper chez les flics qui eux, veulent s'assurer qu'il n'est pas derrière tout ça.

J'étais choquée par ce que je venais d'apprendre. J'avais l'impression d'être encore endormie… Alice semblait heureuse d'être maman puisqu'elle participait _joyeusement_ avec Jasper et Rosalie pour choisir le nouveau berceau et autres fournitures pour les bébés. Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une façade ? Sinon, comment expliquer qu'elle ait abandonné ses jumelles ? Aurait-elle était enlevée ? Bizarrement, je penchais plus vers la théorie d'Edward plutôt que vers un probable enlèvement …

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Alice a disparue ! Mais que lui est-il arrivé ? Que pensez-vous de sa soudaine disparition ?

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Allez, que les **115 followers** montrent ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre en vous déchaînant sur vos claviers pour m'offrir vos plus belles reviews !

Il y a de fortes chances que je publie très rapidement le prochain chapitre et ce sera par le biais de vos reviews que je jugerai le moment opportun alors impressionnez-moi avec vos hypothèses. Je suis sûre que vous en avez pleins !

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	28. Chapter Twenty Six

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Salut, salut ! Je remets ce chapitre entre vos mains avec beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'avance. Mais comme l'histoire est finie et que vous avez été généreux en terme de reviews, je me dois de vous remercier en publiant quotidiennement. Il est assez long, j'espère donc qu'il vous plaira. Je remercie ma correctrice pour son travail et ses conseils.

Merci aussi aux abonnés : _larosesurleau ; MidnightFallen ; Bloom Night ; Romeila ; Pims10 ; lolotte94 ; canada02_ **&** _gaellezjey_ pour vos reviews et votre fidélité **:3**

.

..

...

 **RÉPONSES** **AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :**

 _Pour ceux qui mettent des reviews en anonymes, pensez à mettre un pseudo pour que je puisse vous reconnaître et pour que vous puissiez lire votre réponse respective _**(:**

 **Guest** _(?)_ **:** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi et cette idée d'insérer un peu mon point de vue vis-à-vis de la décision de ne pas avoir d'enfant (même si je ne suis pas concernée) m'est venue après avoir regardé une émission "C'est mon choix : Je n'aime pas les enfants" et j'étais d'accord sur le fait qu'une femme n'est pas obligée d'avoir des enfants. Surtout si elle ne se sente pas capable d'élever un enfant car être maman (ou papa), ce n'est pas facile. Bella pourrait envoyer bouler Rosalie et je l'aurais fait si j'avais été à sa place mais cela n'aurait pas collé avec son caractère. La rue l'a rendue fragile et ce qu'elle subit depuis qu'elle a retrouvé une vie normale ne l'aide pas. Je prends note de ton hypothèse concernant la disparition d'Alice. Les explications suivront bientôt. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **djen** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis touchée de te compter parmi mes lectrices. Je prends note de ton hypothèse concernant la disparition d'Alice. Les explications sur la disparition mystérieuse d'Alice suivront bientôt ainsi que la rencontre de Bella et ses parents. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Momo 6** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Haha, je savais que la disparition d'Alice ne ferait pas de mal chez mes lecteurs ! Les explications sur la disparition mystérieuse d'Alice suivront bientôt ainsi que la rencontre de Bella et ses parents. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **phani** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Ah, t'aurais-je perdue ? C'est regrettable, très regrettable ... :P Rosalie est tout simplement bipolaire et ça, depuis le début. Les explications sur la disparition mystérieuse d'Alice suivront bientôt ainsi que la rencontre de Bella et ses parents. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Pouillie** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Ah tu ne boudes plus ? :P Rosalie est tout simplement bipolaire et ça, depuis le début. Les explications sur la disparition mystérieuse d'Alice suivront bientôt ainsi que la rencontre de Bella et ses parents. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **val** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Une ellipse de temps pour faire avancer les choses ne fait rien de mal, en effet. Eh ouais, des jumeaux et en tout cas, elle était bel et bien enceinte de Jasper. Après, les trois mois passés ont su faire la différence. Heureusement qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve ! Jamais je n'aurais transformé Edward aussi radicalement. Les explications sur la disparition mystérieuse d'Alice suivront bientôt ainsi que la rencontre de Bella et ses parents. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Berenice** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Rosalie est tout simplement bipolaire et ça, depuis le début. Les explications sur la disparition mystérieuse d'Alice suivront bientôt ainsi que la rencontre de Bella et ses parents. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWENTY SIX**

Assise à même le sol de la terrasse de notre chambre, je repensais à mes nombreuses phobies qui devenaient de plus en plus invivables. J'avais peur de tout dès que je me retrouvais seule même lorsque Pearl était avec moi. Quand je vivais dans la rue, j'avais su les canaliser, les mettre dans un coin de ma tête mais depuis mon retour à la vie normale, mes peurs étaient de retour.

Je m'étais isolée pour laisser Edward et Jasper travailler sur l'affaire d'Alice. J'aurais éventuellement pu les aider mais je n'en avais pas envie. Cependant, j'essayais de comprendre la situation de mon côté en fumant une cigarette que j'avais piqué dans le paquet de mon homme, Pearl à mes côtés.

Je n'avais pas fumé depuis des mois alors la reprise fut un peu compliquée. L'avantage était que j'arrivais à m'arrêter sans problème. Cette cigarette serait ma dernière de la journée et sans doute de l'année. J'ignorais si Edward savait cela mais en réalité, je m'en fichais un peu. Il fumait lui aussi. Il ne pouvait pas me donner de leçon à ce propos même s'il ne le faisait jamais.

Je jetai un œil sur mon téléphone et me rendis compte qu'il était l'heure de mon rendez-vous chez mon psychologue. Habituellement, et comme je ne conduisais plus depuis longtemps, Edward m'emmenait toujours. Depuis mes premières séances, il s'était toujours arrangé pour travailler ses dossiers à domicile uniquement le jeudi et retournait à son bureau les autres jours de la semaine. Il m'avait confiée qu'il voulait aussi être présent, même s'il devait attendre une heure dans la salle d'attente. Il était là en cas de besoin.

J'éteignis la cigarette en l'écrasant dans le cendrier, me levai, entrai dans notre chambre et refermai la baie vitrée. Pearl me suivait comme mon ombre et elle était encore plus collante lorsque Jasper était dans les parages.

En effet, j'ignorais pourquoi mais ma chienne n'aimait pas mon ami. Elle ne le laissait jamais la caresser et préférait rester loin de lui. Je savais que les instincts des animaux étaient rarement trompeurs surtout envers un individu qui se voulait malveillant mais je ne pensais pas que Jasper puisse être méchant. Pearl n'était pas obligée de se laisser apprivoiser par tout le monde.

J'enfilai une paire de Converses et descendis pour retrouver les deux hommes. J'entrai directement dans le salon où je pus remarquer la présence de Rosalie, d'Emmett ainsi que Tanya et Angela qui semblait abattues par la disparition de leur amie. _Merde_ , j'allais encore passer pour la méchante en rompant leur enquête et en refusant d'y participer … M'enfin, j'avais l'habitude …

 _\- Edward,_ l'appelai-je timidement.

Il releva la tête de son dossier et me regarda. Il semblait tendu mais je savais que ce n'était pas contre moi.

 _\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_ me demanda-t-il.

Je crus voir Rosalie lever les yeux au ciel mais je n'en fus pas certaine. Tout compte fait, elle semblait de nouveau avoir changé de camp et j'espérais que cette fois-ci, elle allait y rester. Cette femme était vraiment spéciale.

 _\- C'est l'heure d'y aller,_ dis-je.

Il regarda sa montre, hocha la tête et se leva.

 _\- Tu vas où ?_ lui demanda Jasper.

 _\- Bella et moi avons rendez-vous._

 _\- Où ça ?_ l'interrogea Rosalie.

 _\- C'est personnel,_ rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Je soufflai de soulagement et remerciai mon homme en le regardant dans les yeux de ne pas avoir parlé de mes séances chez le psychologue. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de lui demander d'être discret à ce propos. Il savait que je subirais d'autres critiques si jamais une personne de la famille le savait. Il voulait me protéger et j'appréciais son geste.

 _\- Tu es prête ?_ s'assura-t-il en s'arrêtant devant moi.

J'hochai la tête en souriant et fermai les yeux lorsque ses lèvres recouvrirent les miennes avec une infinie douceur.

 _\- Je vais vous demander de partir. Je ne veux personne dans mon appartement pendant que je ne suis pas là,_ s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers les invités.

 _\- On ne va rien faire, tu peux nous faire confiance,_ le rassura Emmett.

 _\- Je fais confiance uniquement à mes frères. Les autres, non._

 _\- Même pas moi ?_ lui demanda Rosalie, choquée.

 _\- Ça, c'était avant,_ cracha-t-il.

Hein ? Avais-je bien entendu ? Edward venait-il de remettre Rosalie à sa place ? Savait-il quelque chose à propos de ce qu'elle me disait ou était-ce pour une autre raison ? En tout cas, cela me réconfortait. Peut-être devrais-je tout lui raconter … Sa colère décuplera lorsqu'il saura mais la blondasse devait être heureuse que je ne l'ai pas fait avant …

 _\- Euh, je ne comprends plus rien …_ marmonna son grand-frère.

 _\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre sauf si ta copine est suffisamment honnête envers toi pour te le dire._

 _\- Rosalie ? Qu'as-tu fait ?_

 _\- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait !_ nia-t-elle.

Edward jura dans sa barbe et insista pour les faire partir. Non seulement il détestait être en retard mais en plus, il était assez tendu pour que ses frères comprennent qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à parler et entraînèrent les autres invités avec eux.

Nous attendîmes que tout le monde parte avant de le faire de notre côté. Edward me tenait fermement la main pendant que nous descendions dans le parking souterrain, me transmettant sa colère. Il déverrouilla sa voiture avec ses clés, m'ouvrit la porte, la referma lorsque je pris place à l'intérieur et s'installa derrière le volant. Il appuya sur une petite télécommande pour que le garage s'ouvre, alluma le contact et s'engagea sur la route en un rien de temps.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Rosalie ?_ me demanda-t-il subitement.

 _\- Il n'y a rien,_ répondis-je en baissant la tête, honteuse.

 _\- Bella, sais-tu que tu parles pendant la nuit ?_

Je relevai la tête pour observer son profil. Sa mâchoire et ses mains crispées autour du volant étaient une autre preuve de son humeur et j'ignorai si Rosalie était entièrement responsable ou si je l'étais un petit peu.

 _\- Sais-tu que je t'entends pleurer en disant mon nom comme si je te faisais du mal dans tes rêves ?_

A l'intonation de sa voix, je comprenais que les mots que j'avais pu prononcer pendant mon sommeil l'avaient blessé alors que je ne le pensais pas en réalité. Mes nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars et les paroles blessantes de Rosalie contribuaient à me faire encore plus de mal.

 _\- Je ne contrôle pas …_

 _\- Je sais que tu ne contrôles pas mais je mentirais si je te disais que c'est plaisant de t'entendre me supplier de te lâcher ou …_

Je le coupai en posant ma main sur sa cuisse et parce qu'il conduisait, je m'efforçai de renforcer ma poigne au lieu de l'embrasser.

 _\- Tu es en colère contre moi ?_

 _\- Non, non, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. J'aurais simplement voulu que tu m'en parles._

 _\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?_

 _\- Parce que j'ai attendu que tu le fasses toi-même. Je ne voulais pas te forcer à te confier mais peut-être aurais-je dû …_

 _Putain de merde_ … Voilà que j'arrivais à blesser mon petit-ami malgré moi. Je n'étais vraiment pas douée pour le rendre heureux. Mise à part ma présence, qu'est-ce que je lui apportais ?

 _\- Rosalie a raison …_ dis-je en retirant ma main de sa cuisse.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement ?_ insista-t-il alors qu'il venait de se garer le long du trottoir, face au cabinet de mon thérapeute.

 _\- Que j'étais égoïste vis-à-vis de toi …_

 _\- Elle ne pouvait pas se la fermer ?_ cracha-t-il en se garant devant le cabinet. _Tu commençais à reprendre confiance en toi, j'ai vu le bien que ces séances te faisaient. Et elle, elle vient tout gâcher avec ses remarques acerbes, putain !_ ajouta-t-il en tapant violemment sur son volant, klaxonnant et faisant sursauter quelques passants au passage.

Je sursautai, surprise par son geste mais je ne pouvais que comprendre sa colère. Comment pouvait-il ne pas l'être ? Maintenant que je savais qu'il ne l'était pas contre moi, je le laissai extérioriser ce sentiment.

 _\- Depuis combien de temps elle t'insulte ?_

 _\- Une voire, deux semaines._

 _\- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé dès le premier jour où elle a commencé ?_

 _\- J'ai été surprise qu'elle m'insulte au début … Je pensais que les jours suivants, elle arrêterait et j'ai gardé cet espoir jusqu'à hier. Je ne voulais pas te le dire parce que je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi plus que tu ne le fais déjà …_

Il soupira lourdement, détacha sa ceinture, prit mon visage en coupe et répondit :

 _\- Bella, je comprends que ce qu'elle t'a dit t'a fait du mal mais ne te laisse pas atteindre par ses paroles venimeuses. Personne ne sait le combat que tu effectues pour te relever. Je suis le seul à te voir te battre chaque jour … Mais quand j'ai vu que ces derniers jours, tu n'étais pas bien, j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas … Rosalie sait que tu es fragile, qu'il est facile de te rabaisser puisque tu ne répondras pas et ça l'amuse. Montre à tous ces cons que tu t'en fous. Et tu sais comment tu dois le faire ?_

J'hochai négativement la tête.

 _\- En leur faisant un bon gros doigt d'honneur, comme ça._

Il accompagna ses mots du geste et poursuivit :

 _\- Et tu leur cries : JE VOUS EMMERDE !_

Je ris en laissant échapper quelques larmes traitresses qu'il essuya à l'aide de ses pouces. Il m'embrassa tendrement puis entra en contact avec ma langue pour la faire tournoyer avec la sienne. Je gémis contre ses lèvres et grognai de frustration lorsqu'il rompit notre baiser, se rappelant de notre rendez-vous.

 _\- Et je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas,_ ajouta-t-il en m'embrassant une dernière fois.

 _\- Si tu ne l'oublies pas de ton côté._

 _\- Et comment ? Je suis le plus heureux des hommes et Dieu seul sait comme je t'aime._

Je détachai ma ceinture et me penchai vers ses lèvres en souriant. Je n'avais jamais douté de ses sentiments. J'avais simplement peur qu'il ne perde patience. Mais plus il me disait les mots que je désirais entendre, plus je comprenais qu'il m'aiderait jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement hors de l'eau.

 _\- Et Dieu est aussi le seul à savoir que mes sentiments pour toi n'ont aucune limite. Je t'aime Edward Cullen._

Son sourire m'indiqua qu'il était touché par mes mots. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes une dernière une fois en me soufflant encore une fois qu'il m'aimait, déclaration dont je ne pourrais jamais me passer, et sortit de la voiture. Je l'imitai et le suivit à l'intérieur du cabinet où il attrapa ma main. J'aimais aller à ces séances mais j'étais toujours mal à l'aise avant de les commencer. Cependant, Edward avait raison : parler à un professionnel me faisait du bien. Je ne pouvais pas le nier.

Je n'eus pas attendre longtemps dans la salle d'attente et dus laisser Edward le temps de ma séance. Généralement, elle dépassait rarement une heure. Il m'accompagnait tout le temps

J'entrai dans le bureau du Docteur Pullman, et m'allongeai sur le divan. Le psychologue avait compris que j'arrivais mieux à me confier lorsque j'étais dans cette position et que mon regard ne croisait pas le sien. Il m'avait alors invitée à ne pas hésiter à le faire dès que la séance commençait.

 _\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?_ me demanda-t-il en s'installant sur son fauteuil, carnet et crayon à la main.

 _\- Je vais mieux grâce à Edward._

 _\- Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _\- Il m'a fait comprendre que je devais faire un doigt d'honneur à ceux qui cherchent à me rabaisser._

 _\- Pourquoi a-t-il dit cela ?_

 _\- Parce que mon ancienne colocataire a été très blessante à mon encontre. Il m'aide simplement à me faire réaliser que je me bats pour m'en sortir._

 _\- A-t-il réussi à vous le faire comprendre ?_

 _\- Je pense, oui …_

 _\- Vous pensez ?_

J'haussai les épaules.

 _\- Je sais qu'il a raison. Je me rends compte que je fais tout pour m'en sortir, pour sortir de cette dépression dans laquelle je me noie depuis tant d'années mais je sais que si je ne règle pas le problème avec mes parents, je ne pourrais jamais avancer …_

 _\- Vous désirez les voir ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas … J'ai peur de faire face aux explications … Qu'elles me détruisent encore plus …_

 _\- Mais vous savez au fond de vous que vous en avez besoin._

 _\- Oui …_ soufflai-je.

Je le vis écrire du coin de l'œil puis relever la tête. Je fixai à nouveau le plafond, attendant qu'il me pose des questions.

 _\- Vous pensez que je devrais accepter de les voir ?_ le devançai-je.

 _\- Il ne faut pas vous vous forciez, surtout si vous n'êtes pas prête._

 _\- Mais … Edward ne revoit plus ses parents à cause moi …_

 _\- Ses parents ne l'ont-ils pas déçu ?_

 _\- Ils ont participé à notre séparation et hébergent toujours mes parents à l'heure qu'il est … Mais vous savez déjà qu'Edward leur a interdit de venir chez lui …_

 _\- En effet, vous me l'avez dit lors de nos premières séances._

De nos premières séances … Le Docteur Pullman me suivait depuis maintenant trois longs mois et je me demandais si ma guérison allait prendre encore plus de temps … Je savais que je ne serais pas totalement guérie du jour au lendemain mais je voulais vraiment que mon passé soit définitivement derrière moi.

 _\- Je dois leur parler …_ chuchotai-je, prenant conscience de ce que j'allais devoir faire.

Je n'étais pas certaine de le faire immédiatement mais je savais que voir mes parents répondrait à mes interrogations. J'avais besoin de comprendre les raisons de leur abandon. Je ne pouvais pas rester dans l'ignorance … Si je voulais avancer, je devais accepter de les revoir, quitte à rechuter.

 _\- Êtes-vous sûre de vous ?_ me demanda doucement le thérapeute.

 _\- Ouais, je dois avancer et si je ne le fais pas, je ne vais jamais pouvoir me projeter dans l'avenir et me guérir complètement… mais j'ai peur de rechuter …_

 _\- Si vous rechutez, je serai là pour vous aider, ainsi que votre compagnon et votre amie Jane, dont vous m'avez parlée._

 _\- Je sais qu'ils sont là. Je sais qu'ils sont les seuls qui ne me tourneront pas le dos …_

 _\- Profitez de leur présence. Vous savez qu'ils vous soutiennent tous les deux et vous pouvez compter sur eux. L'important n'est pas d'avoir beaucoup d'amis mais de pouvoir faire confiance en une personne qui saura vous venir en aide en temps voulu. J'ai un conseil à vous donner. Souhaitez-vous l'entendre ?_

J'hochai timidement la tête.

 _\- D'après votre dossier, vous m'avez dit que la famille de votre conjoint n'est pas tendre avec vous : elle vous maltraite, en quelque sorte… est-ce bien ce que vous m'avez dit ?_

J'acquiesçai en silence et attendis qu'il reprenne.

 _\- N'allez pas voir vos parents seule surtout s'ils vivent chez vos beaux-parents. N'hésitez pas à vous y rendre accompagnée. Vous êtes encore fragile. Vous savez que vous risquez de rechuter à n'importe quel moment. Vous avez donc besoin d'être épaulée et de montrer à ces personnes-là que vous n'êtes plus seule. Comme vous a dit votre compagnon, vous les emmerdez tous mais ne vous mettez pas en danger pour autant. Vous avez le droit de vous protéger._

Je ne répondis rien, prenant en compte silencieusement son conseil. Je ne m'étais pas encore posée la question sur le fait de revoir mes parents seule ou accompagnée et je remerciai intérieurement le médecin pour m'avoir conseillée avant même que je ne lui fasse part de mes craintes.

 _\- Merci pour ce conseil._

Il me sourit amicalement et nous continuâmes la séance jusqu'à ce que le temps soit écoulé. L'heure passait vraiment très vite et à chaque fois que je ressortais de son cabinet, je me sentais libre, détendue et plus légère. Un poids s'enlevait de mes épaules même si quelques fois, il revenait aussi vite.

\- Merci beaucoup, Docteur.

 _\- Je vous en prie Mademoiselle. Prenez soin de vous,_ me dit-il en me tendant sa main après avoir noté mon prochain rendez-vous sur son agenda.

 _\- Au revoir,_ répondis-je en la lui serrant.

Il referma sa porte et je me tournai vers mon petit-ami qui s'était levé pour venir me rejoindre. Il m'embrassa sur le front comme à son habitude et me caressa la joue en demandant :

 _\- Ça s'est bien passé ?_

 _\- Oui et j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose d'important mais une fois que nous serons à la maison._

 _\- Dois-je m'inquiéter ?_

 _\- Non, pas vraiment._

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien de plus. Il s'empara de ma main et me guida vers l'extérieur. Nous entrâmes dans la voiture et nous rentrâmes chez nous. Il fallait que je lui fasse part de ma décision concernant mes parents et que je suive les conseils de mon psychologue.

Je me déshabillai et demandai à Edward de m'attendre dans le salon pendant que je filai dans la cuisine pour préparer notre chocolat chaud. L'été avait pris la place du printemps alors il ne faisait pas froid à Chicago, mais il s'agissait de notre petit rituel de l'après-midi. Je me faisais donc un plaisir de préparer cette gourmandise accompagnée de deux parts du gâteau au chocolat que j'avais préparé la veille, juste après être rentrée et mon homme l'avait adoré.

Je souris, posai ses médicaments sur le plateau en suivant scrupuleusement les doses prescrites par son médecin, mis un verre d'eau, deux assiettes de gâteaux ainsi que nos tasses de chocolat chaud. Je déposai le tout sur la petite table du salon et m'installai à côté d'Edward.

 _\- Tiens,_ lui dis-je en tendant son verre d'eau tandis qu'il prit ses médicaments.

Il était encore un peu malade. Nous n'avions pas fait attention en nous embrassant aujourd'hui mais il semblait aller mieux. Ce qui était une bonne chose.

 _\- Ce médicament est dégueulasse,_ râla-t-il en grimaçant.

Je ris et levai les yeux au ciel car à chaque fois il me disait la même chose concernant les gouttes homéopathiques que j'avais versé dans son verre. Le médecin ne les lui avait pas indiquées sur son ordonnance mais je les avais achetés lorsque je m'étais rendue à la pharmacie. Bon, le goût était très spécial mais je me souvenais de leur efficacité et j'étais contente de les avoir eues à l'époque où j'avais la grippe.

 _\- Cesse de te plaindre. Grâce à ces gouttes magiques, tu guériras plus vite,_ répliquai-je.

 _\- Elles sont quand même dégueulasses. Je devrais me contenter des médicaments que mon médecin m'a donnés mais …_

 _\- Mais puisque ta petite femme veut prendre soin de toi et qu'elle a deviné que tu étais toujours malade malgré tes protestations, tu as compris que tu n'avais pas le choix,_ le coupai-je en m'asseyant sur mes talons pour toucher son torse à travers sa chemise.

Il arqua un sourcil et m'offrit son adorable et foutu sourire en coin. Je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser, de dévorer ses lèvres comme j'aimais tant le faire mais je me retins.

 _\- Ma petite femme ?_ reprit-il.

Je me tortillai et mordillai ma lèvre inférieure, hypnotisée par ses pupilles vertes brillantes. Nous n'avions même pas encore bu notre chocolat chaud que nous avions déjà envie de nous sauter dessus, comme avant. Certaines de nos habitudes étaient inchangées et cela me fit sourire.

 _\- Je te parlais du rôle d'infirmière que j'ai emprunté pour m'occuper de toi …_

 _\- Peu importe, j'aime t'entendre le dire,_ dit-il d'une voix suave en caressa ma joue.

Il rapprocha sa tête de la mienne et me vola un baiser, m'entraînant à fermer les yeux et gémir sous la pression de ses lèvres. J'étais au-dessus de lui et pourtant, c'était lui qui contrôlait notre étreinte. Puis, tout se passa très vite, au point même où je ne me rendis pas compte que j'étais allongée sur le canapé, mon homme me surplombant tandis que sa langue était toujours emmêlée à la mienne.

Je gémis alors que ma petite voix me rappela que je devais lui parler avant d'aller plus loin mais _merde_ , ses baisers dans le cou avaient le pouvoir de me faire perdre pied ! Bon, tant pis, je lui ferais part de ma décision plus tard. J'étais incapable de lui résister …

 _\- Ta peau est si douce et tu sens si bon …_ me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de jouer à mordiller et à lécher mon lobe.

Ouais, j'étais définitivement incapable de l'arrêter et de résister …

Mes mains allèrent se poser d'elles-mêmes sur son torse seulement recouvert par sa chemise grise tandis que lui se permit de s'installer plus confortablement entre mes jambes. Je déboutonnai son vêtement pour profiter de la chaleur de sa peau et de la fermeté de ses muscles contre mes paumes, lui arrachant un grognement _foutrement_ érotique.

Heureusement qu'Emmett et Rosalie n'habitaient plus ici !

Cependant, nous n'avions jamais fait l'amour sur le canapé depuis leur départ et nous n'avions pas recommencé l'expérience de l'îlot de la cuisine bien que mes souvenirs de la tête de mon homme entre mes jambes, de sa main sur mon ventre et de sa voix rauque qui me suppliait de jouir pour lui restaient intacts et revenaient à la charge dès lors que j'entrais dans la pièce.

Je m'appuyai sur mes coudes et attrapai ses lèvres avec les miennes pour l'embrasser avec passion tandis qu'il posa ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête pour ne pas m'écraser de tout son poids. Nous grognâmes en même temps lorsque son téléphone sonna. Nous l'ignorâmes mais c'était difficile pour nous de nous concentrer sur nos caresses alors que la sonnerie stridente ne connaissait aucun moment de répit.

 _\- Non,_ râlai-je alors qu'Edward finit par céder et attrapa son téléphone qui se trouvait sur la table basse.

 _\- C'est Jasper,_ m'informa-t-il.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et s'assit contre le dossier du canapé. Je posai ma tête contre l'oreiller et mis mes jambes sur ses cuisses tout en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles contre Jasper même si je supposais qu'il devait avoir quelque chose d'important à dire à son frère. De toute façon, que ce soit lui ou une autre personne, j'aurais quand même eu envie de le tuer pour nous avoir interrompus. Je priai intérieurement pour que mon homme ne soit pas obligé de partir pour aller le rejoindre. Ce serait le comble !

D'humeur coquine et ne désirant pas que le feu s'éteigne si facilement, je me plaçai à califourchon sur mon amoureux et parsemai son cou de baisers, lui arrachant plusieurs grognements consécutifs, m'encourageant à continuer au passage. Sa main passa sur ma hanche pour la masser tandis qu'il tentait d'avoir un semblant de conversation avec Jasper.

 _\- Attends, je … je n'ai pas compris, tu peux … répéter s'il … s'il te plaît ?_ demanda-t-il en lâchant quelques soupirs.

Je ris contre son oreille avant de taquiner son lobe comme il le faisait avec moi. J'obtenais ma petite vengeance bien qu'il ne m'avait jamais provoquée lorsque j'étais au téléphone puisque de toute manière, personne ne m'appelait hormis Jane pour prendre de mes nouvelles et lui-même lorsque nous n'étions pas ensemble.

 _\- Tu vas bien, Edward ?_ entendis-je.

 _\- Ouais, ça va … ça va …_

Je ris une nouvelle fois, obtenant un regard noir d'Edward. J'aurais pu arrêter s'il m'avait fait croire qu'il était en colère, or, le désir dans ses pupilles vertes foncées m'envoya un tout autre message. Je souris avec arrogance pour le provoquer davantage tandis qu'il essayait de contenir ses grognements de plaisir. S'il croyait que j'allais prendre pitié de lui, il pouvait toujours courir. Je le voulais tellement et je n'allais pas le lâcher sous prétexte qu'il téléphonait.

 _\- Attends quoi ? Une vidéo ?_

 _\- Ouais, Alice me l'a envoyée. Je viens de la recevoir dans ma boîte aux lettres._

 _\- Y avait-il une adresse sur le paquet ? Un timbre ?_

 _\- Non, rien du tout. C'était comme si elle l'avait déposée elle-même … J'ai interrogé le voisinage pour savoir s'il l'avait vue mais personne, hormis un homme qui aurait posé ledit paquet dans ma boîte aux lettres …_

Je relevai ma tête de son cou, surprise d'entendre les dires de mon ami. Si la vidéo concernait Alice, elle allait certainement apporter des explications sur sa disparition, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Du moins, je l'espérais. Ce serait terrible qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose et ce, même si je ne la portais pas dans mon cœur. Je ne souhaiterais jamais que ces enfants se retrouvent orphelins sous prétexte que je n'aimais pas leur mère … Cependant, j'étais inquiète que ce soit un homme qui ait déposé le paquet et non Alice en personne …

 _\- Tu l'as regardée ?_

 _\- Non, pas encore. Je sens que son contenu ne va pas me plaire alors pour éviter de la regarder plusieurs fois, je préfère que l'on soit tous ensemble. J'ai appelé Rosalie, Emmett, papa et maman._

Je me figeai instantanément en entendant que les parents Cullen seraient présents et Edward le sentit. Il m'envoya un regard inquiet et désolé. Je lui répondis par un haussement d'épaules pour le rassurer. J'avais prévu de les affronter et même si cela concernait Charlie et Renée, ils feraient aussi partis de la confrontation, j'en étais certaine.

 _\- Tu peux compter sur nous,_ répondit Edward

 _\- Bella vient avec toi ?_ questionna Jasper.

Edward m'interrogea du regard en même temps que son frère posa la question. Je souris et acquiesçai en silence. Moi aussi, je voulais connaître les explications d'Alice si explications il y avait, bien sûr.

 _\- Ouais, elle vient._

 _\- D'accord, je vous attends._

 _\- Attends, Jasper !_ intervins-je.

 _\- Ouais ?_

 _\- S'il te plaît, insiste auprès de tes parents pour ne pas qu'ils viennent avec les miens …_

 _\- Compte sur moi,_ me rassura mon ami.

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Je t'en prie._

Puis, nous raccrochâmes en même temps. Je me blottis contre mon homme, cachant ma tête dans son cou que j'embrassai de temps à autre. J'humai son odeur en fermant les yeux, me confortant à l'idée que je ne pourrais jamais m'en passer. Il resserra son étreinte et nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes, profitant l'un de l'autre.

 _\- Malgré mes tentatives pour te forcer à raccrocher et te faire revenir vers moi pour reprendre où nous nous étions arrêtés, tu as finalement eu raison de ne pas me céder …_ dis-je sans relever ma tête.

Il rit et répondit :

 _\- J'aurais cédé si la situation avait été différente._

 _\- Je l'espère parce que j'ai bien l'intention de renouveler l'expérience, mon chéri._

Je le sentis sourire et dûs croiser son regard vert lorsqu'il prit mon visage en coupe pour m'embrasser tendrement. Je gémis contre ses lèvres, le laissant mener la danse avec nos langues se tournoyant autour.

 _\- Je te promets_ (baiser) _qu'en rentrant_ (baiser), _je te ferais l'amour dignement_ (baiser).

 _\- Je te fais confiance,_ répondis-je en frôlant ses lèvres gonflées.

Nous nous embrassâmes une dernière fois avant que le sujet de mes parents ne me rappelle que je devais lui faire part de ma décision. Il allait sûrement être surpris mais je savais qu'il me soutiendrait comme il a toujours su le faire et mes sentiments pour lui ne pouvaient que se renforcer.

 _\- Je suis prête à revoir mes parents,_ dis-je.

Il fronça les sourcils suite à mon soudain changement de sujet, m'embrassa en caressant mes joues et rétorqua :

 _\- Tu es sûre de toi ?_

 _\- Oui, le psychologue m'a fait comprendre que si je ne le faisais pas, je ne pouvais pas avancer. Il a raison car même si leurs explications risquent de me faire mal, tant que je ne sais rien, je resterais toujours au même stade et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Et puis, si je sombre à nouveau, je sais que je peux compter sur toi ainsi que sur Jane._

Il me sourit mais son regard trahissait l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait et je le comprenais. Aucun de nous ne savait dans quel état je serais lorsque nous connaîtrons la vérité mais c'était le risque à payer si je souhaitais avancer plus sereinement. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

 _\- Quand veux-tu les voir ?_

 _\- Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Je n'ai pas voulu les voir ce soir car je veux que ce soit moi qui vienne à eux et pas l'inverse. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'ils soient au courant. J'espère sincèrement que tes parents n'insisteront pas ce soir … Je ne voudrais pas que Charlie et Renée croient que c'est grâce à tes parents que j'ai pris cette décision …_

 _\- Je leur dirai de ne pas t'emmerder. Et puis, s'ils font cela, ils n'auront définitivement aucune morale alors que nous sommes chez Jasper pour le soutenir._

 _\- Tu n'es pas obligé de …_

 _\- Ils ne t'approcheront pas, je peux t'en faire la promesse._

Je souris et l'embrassai. Ce serait hypocrite de ma part si je lui disais que je n'appréciais pas son geste … Certes, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit plus en froid avec ses parents qu'il ne l'était déjà mais je ne pouvais qu'être touchée en entendant qu'il me défendrait quoi qu'il arrive.

Cependant, je savais que, quoi qu'il fasse, ses parents feraient toujours le nécessaire pour me rappeler que je n'étais pas acceptée au sein de la famille …

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Les explications sur la disparition d'Alice seront dans le prochain chapitre grâce à la vidéo que celle-ci à envoyé par le biais d'une tierce personne. Hum, hum, à votre avis, quelles ont été ses motivations ?

Pour les explications entre les parents Swan, les parents Cullen et notre petit couple, il faudra encore patienter puisque Bella ne veut pas les voir lors de la visualisation de la vidéo. La patience est une vertue :P

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Allez, que les **115 followers** montrent ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre en vous déchaînant sur vos claviers pour m'offrir vos plus belles reviews !

Si vous êtes autant généreux dans vos reviews et que vous laissez une trace de votre passage (ça fait toujours plaisir), le prochain chapitre sera en ligne demain soir, **PROMIS** ! _(sauf imprévu)_ Impressionnez-moi avec vos hypothèses. Je suis sûre que vous en avez pleins !

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	29. Chapter Twenty Seven

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Salut, salut ! Je remets ce chapitre entre vos mains avec beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'avance. Je sais que j'avais dit que je le posterai hier soir mais j'étais très fatiguée. J'ai préféré privilégier mon sommeil. Mais je ne vous oublie pas pour autant **:)** Il est assez long, j'espère donc qu'il vous plaira. Je remercie ma correctrice pour son travail et ses conseils.

Merci aussi aux abonnés : _larosesurleau ; Beclear ; Romeila ; erika shoval ; Bloom Night ; Nash-elle ; lysblanche_ **&** _gaellezjey_ pour vos reviews et votre fidélité **:3**

Bienvenue aux nouveaux followers : _scpotter_ : J'espère que tu laisseras une trace de ton passage, ça me fera toujours plaisir **:3**

.

..

...

 **RÉPONSES** **AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :**

 _Pour ceux qui mettent des reviews en anonymes, pensez à mettre un pseudo pour que je puisse vous reconnaître et pour que vous puissiez lire votre réponse respective _**(:**

 **bea** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Je demande toujours un pseudo pour les personnes en guest car ça me permet de les reconnaître et de savoir à qui je parle et aussi, ça vous permet, de trouver votre réponse associée étant donné que je réponds toujours aux lecteurs anonymes. L'émission était très bien faite, en effet. Rosalie est bipolaire et malheureusement, il existe des gens comme elle. Je suis moi-même choquée du comportement des Parents Cullen mais aussi des Parents Swan. La seule différence est que je sais le pourquoi du comment :P J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **val :** Merci pour ta review ! Ah, je m'attendais à ce qu'une lectrice relève le comportement de Pearl mais ne t'en fais pas, elle est juste méfiante. Souviens-toi, Bella était même surprise qu'elle accepte Emmett et Edward aussi facilement. Je te le dis car ce n'est pas sur ce genre de détail que je joue le suspens de l'histoire même si j'y ai pensé en écrivant ce chapitre. Rosalie est bipolaire et malheureusement, il existe des gens comme elle. Je ne te dis rien concernant Alice, non mais :P ! Tu le découvriras prochainement ! Ta patience sera récompensée. J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **Pouillie :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu auras tout le temps de bouder quand l'histoire sera finie :P En effet, Bella avance doucement mais sûrement. Il ne faut qu'elle se brusque au risque de rechuter. Les explications d'Alice arrivent, patience ... :P J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **Laura** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Rosalie est bipolaire et malheureusement, il existe des gens comme elle. Pour ta réponse sur les parents Swan & Cullen et Alice, tu en apprendras plus prochainement, patience :P J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **phani :** Merci pour ta review ! Aaaah, tant mieux si je ne t'ai pas perdue alors. Tu ne seras pas en manque d'hypothèses à la fin de ce chapitre, IMPOSSIBLE ! J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN**

Installés confortablement sur le canapé, nous regardâmes Jasper insérer le DVD dans le lecteur et lancer la lecture. Il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés tandis qu'Edward avait sa main sur ma cuisse qu'il caressait distraitement, m'envoyant des décharges électriques partant de l'endroit où il me touchait et atterrissant jusqu'à mon cœur.

Dans le salon de mon ami il y avait, en plus d'Edward et moi, Rosalie, Emmett, Tanya – je faisais une overdose de sa présence – Angela et Ben, son petit-ami, ainsi que les parents Cullen. Et bien évidemment, il y avait les jumelles, Lilly et Amy qui dormaient dans leurs couffins.

Il y avait du monde mais je ne m'étais pas attendue à voir les deux femmes que je méprisais le plus … Bon, l'une d'entre elle remontait dans mon estime grâce au jeune homme qui l'accompagnait mais l'autre était encore loin d'avoir ce privilège puisque même en ce jour sombre, elle avait osé draguer mon amoureux. Pfft, elle n'avait aucune limite et aucun respect vis-à-vis de Jasper …

Mon attention se reporta sur l'écran de télévision lorsque le visage d'Alice apparut. Je me rapprochai un peu plus d'Edward qui passa sa main de ma cuisse à mon dos. Jasper regarda si les autres invités étaient prêts et ôta la pause pour laisser démarrer la vidéo.

 _\- Salut, Jasper,_ dit-elle en fixant la caméra depuis le canapé où elle était assise, _si tu es en train de regarder cette vidéo, cela signifie que mon cousin est venu te la remettre … Je sais que tu dois probablement me détester depuis ma disparition mais je veux que tu saches que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Nous deux, ça ne pouvait pas marcher. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi mais je n'en ai pas suffisamment pour faire ma vie avec toi. Mes mots sont horribles mais je dois être honnête avec toi, même si j'ai été incapable de te parler face à face … Tu es une personne tellement gentille que j'ai préféré jouer les lâches et partir …_

Du coin de l'œil, je vis à quel point Jasper était tendu alors je fis ce qu'une amie devait faire … J'attrapai sa main et entrelaçai ses doigts avec les miens pour lui faire part de mon soutien. Il me regarda l'espace d'une seconde et resserra notre étreinte.

Alice essuya ses larmes, frotta ses mains contre ses cuisses et reprit :

 _\- Il y a aussi d'autres raisons qui m'ont poussée à partir … Je n'étais pas prête à être maman … Je sais que j'aurais été une maman horrible … En plus, nous avons eu deux bébés … Non, ça aurait été trop dur pour moi … Ouais, je sais, ce geste est purement égoïste mais il fallait que je pense à moi avant tout. Je ne voulais pas me forcer à vivre cette vie qui ne me plaît et qui ne te plaît pas non plus. Je le sais, inutile de le nier. Par contre, par rapport à nos enfants, je souhaite te demander une faveur … Dis-leur la vérité mais s'il te plaît, je veux que tu me permettes de les voir lorsque je serais prête à les rencontrer … Je ne sais pas combien de temps durera ma convalescence et je ne veux surtout pas que tu m'attendes. Tu peux vivre ta vie comme tu le souhaites. Je te demande juste de ne pas disparaitre avec les filles car, un jour, lorsque je ressentirais cette envie d'être maman, j'aimerais tous vous retrouver._

Elle s'arrêta de parler, se moucha, souffla comme pour s'encourager pour dire la suite et enchaîna :

 _\- Esmée, Carlisle, je vous remercie de m'avoir accueillie à bras ouverts dans votre famille. J'étais tellement bien avec vous. Vous êtes comme mes deuxièmes parents. Je vous aime autant que les miens. Je sais que vous devez avoir une autre vision de moi après mon départ et pour avoir fait souffrir votre fils mais ce choix a été mûrement réfléchi. J'espère que nous nous reverrons._

Évidemment, lorsque l'on lèche le cul des gens, on arrive mieux à se faire accepter. La plupart disent qu'ils ne supportent pas ce genre de personnes mais ce sont les premiers à les tolérer. Carlisle et Esmée ont accepté cette femme malhonnête alors qu'ils n'ont fait aucun effort me concernant. Oui, j'étais un peu jalouse.

 _\- Rosalie, notre amitié était spéciale mais je t'aime quand même. Tu es une très bonne amie même si nous ne nous entendions plus ces derniers mois, tu as toujours été précieuse à mes yeux. Heureusement que j'ai réussi à te faire ouvrir les yeux parce que je ne pouvais pas te laisser être embobinée aussi facilement par la clocharde._

Je regardai Rosalie à cette phrase et celle-ci souriait en fixant l'écran. Je comprenais mieux son comportement désormais. Alice l'avait montée contre moi, lui avait dit des choses que j'ignorais et avait réussi haut la main avant de s'éclipser. Et dans cette vidéo, elle continuait à propager sa haine à mon égard, se foutant royalement des dégâts qu'elle pouvait causer.

 _\- Emmett, je t'apprécie aussi énormément. Tu es un ami exemplaire et j'adorais me confier à toi pour obtenir tes conseils. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me comprendre et de m'écouter. Rosalie et toi êtes des amis en or et je ne vous souhaite que du bonheur._

Mon regard dériva sur Emmett qui lui, parlait à Rosalie. J'ignorais ce qu'il pensait de la situation, s'il était du côté de ceux qui me méprisaient et donc, de sa petite-amie, ou de celui d'Edward et du mien. J'avais toutes les raisons de croire qu'il était et resterait toujours mon ami mais je préférais me préparer au pire.

 _\- Tanya et Angela, je suis désolée d'être partie sans aucune explication. Vous êtes mes amies les plus fidèles malgré nos hauts et nos bas, nous nous sommes toujours soutenues. Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit mais, Angela, je suis contente que tu aies pu trouver un homme pour toi, tu le mérites surtout après ce que tu as vécu ces derniers mois, à cause de l'autre. Quant à toi, Tanya, je t'encourage vivement à te battre contre l'autre et à ne pas baisser les bras. Tu es faite pour Edward. Il te faut encore du temps mais tu réussiras à éloigner la clocharde de ton chemin._

Je compris rapidement que « l'autre » lui servait à me viser. Se doutait-elle que je serais présente pendant le visionnage de sa vidéo ? En tous les cas, elle s'éclatait bien en m'insultant ouvertement.

Pour le moment, je tentais de rester forte, de ne pas pleurer ou de ne pas m'emporter, curieuse de découvrir la suite de la vidéo. Je vis Esmée poser sa main sur l'épaule de Tanya comme pour l'encourager tandis que Carlisle resta impassible, comme d'habitude. Jasper, quant à lui, resserra ma main dans la sienne pour me soutenir à son tour. De son côté, Edward me montrait qu'il n'appréciait pas que l'on m'insulte en me serrant davantage contre lui. J'étais prête à parier que j'aurais la marque de ses doigts sur mes hanches mais tant pis, si cela pouvait me prouver qu'il me soutenait encore et toujours. Ainsi, j'avais vraiment la sensation d'être soutenue.

 _\- Edward,_ reprit-elle.

Il se figea instantanément tandis que je fermai les yeux, priant pour ne pas entendre d'autres insanités à mon encontre. Mais même si je priais tous les dieux de la Terre en me mettant à genoux, je savais que je ne serais pas épargnée. Après tout, Alice n'aimait pas Edward. Le fait qu'elle lui laisse un message ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais signe pour moi, pour nous.

 _\- Nous nous sommes détestés dès le début et je te rassure, c'est toujours le cas lorsque j'enregistre cette vidéo. Tu es un homme méprisable mais je ne peux pas t'enlever cette qualité que tu avais de prendre soin de Jasper. Tu étais le seul à te douter que nos fiançailles n'étaient pas nettes et tu n'avais pas tort puisque nous avions décidé de nous marier uniquement parce que j'étais enceinte et que je ne voulais pas faire honte à mes parents en l'étant hors mariage. Si Jasper ne t'avait pas dit de ne pas t'en mêler, je sais que tu serais allé encore plus loin dans ton enquête. Tu ne m'as jamais acceptée mais tu m'as tolérée suffisamment de temps pour que je puisse te remercier. Ton respect est une qualité que peu de gens possèdent._

Elle lui faisait quoi là ? Elle disait qu'elle le détestait et la seconde d'après, elle le complimentait comme si elle était amoureuse de lui ?! Je connaissais toutes les qualités qu'il avait et je le lui disais régulièrement même, mais était-elle consciente qu'elle n'était pas crédible ? Ou alors, j'étais la seule à m'en rendre compte … Si elle avait été en face de moi, j'aurais exprimé ma colère sans aucun doute.

 _\- Par contre et excuse-moi de dire cela mais comme il faut que ça sorte, je vais quand même le faire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle ? Avec cette chienne, cette clocharde qui n'a plus aucune dignité ? Tu vas me dire, partir comme une lâche ne devrait pas me permettre de dire cela mais je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir tenter de te faire ouvrir les yeux. J'ai vraiment cru qu'au début, l'autre n'était qu'une passade, une conquête de plus mais j'ai vite compris qu'elle était plus. Mais merde, que faut-il faire pour que tu comprennes qu'elle n'est pas faite pour toi ? Je sais, on se déteste et tu penses que je ne te connais pas assez pour te juger et te donner des conseils mais ça ne peut plus durer ainsi. Bon, je suis consciente qu'Angela n'était pas celle qui te fallait mais Tanya est plus digne, plus respectable que l'autre. J'espère que tu feras le bon choix en jetant la clocharde aux orties._

Je fermai les yeux pour retenir les larmes traitresses et assimiler toute cette méchanceté dont elle avait fait preuve. La douleur à la poitrine était intense. Elle m'avait critiquée même lorsqu'il s'agissait de complimenter ses amis comme si elle avait prévu de m'avouer son plan en tenant de me retirer mes amis les plus proches, Heureusement, elle avait échoué avec Edward même si, après un discours comme celui-ci, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de douter … Tout pouvait aller tellement vite …

 _\- Il me semble que j'ai fait le tour … Hum, oui, j'ai parlé à tout le monde._

 _\- Non sauf à Bella, répliqua Jasper alors que la vidéo s'arrêtait._

 _\- En même temps, qui voudrait bien laisser un mot à une suicidaire, hum ?_ intervint Tanya, enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie.

 _\- Ça suffit,_ dis-je en me levant pour partir de cet endroit de malheur, laissant mon petit-ami derrière moi.

Je sortis de l'appartement de Jasper en claquant la porte et me retrouvai rapidement à l'extérieur. J'haletai bruyamment et je savais qu'une crise n'allait pas tarder malgré mes vaines tentatives pour l'empêcher de me faire sombrer. Ce n'était pas le moment, je commençais tout juste à me sentir mieux … Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour remettre en cause les paroles d'Edward, me rappelant que je n'étais pas digne de lui.

 _\- Bella,_ intervint une voix féminine que j'aurais bien voulu éviter.

Je relevai la tête malgré tout et ne masquai pas ma surprise lorsque je vis Angela devant l'entrée de l'immeuble. J'essuyai mes larmes et bizarrement, ma crise s'évapora. Sa présence ne me plaisait guère mais quelque chose en moi me disait qu'elle n'était pas venue pour me descendre. Cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui en faire la remarque.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu cherches à terminer le travail d'Alice, c'est ça ?_

 _\- Non, je suis simplement venue m'assurer que tu allais bien._

 _\- Que j'allais bien ?_ rétorquai-je ahurie par son geste.

 _\- Ouais, je sais que ça paraît bizarre mais vois-tu, ma rencontre avec Ben m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur mon comportement. J'apprécie toujours Alice car bien qu'elle ait un côté sombre, c'est une fille très sympa. Mais je ne tolère plus ce qu'elle a pu te faire et cette vidéo était la goutte de trop. Elle n'aurait jamais dû te dire autant d'horreurs mais malheureusement, quand elle n'aime pas quelqu'un, elle ne le fait jamais à moitié._

 _\- Je ne te le fais pas dire …_ marmonnai-je.

 _\- Je suis encore désolée pour mon comportement déplacé et pour moi, tu es celle qu'il faut pour Edward même si je n'oserais jamais le dire ouvertement devant Tanya._

Elle me fit un pauvre sourire, que je lui rendis.

 _\- Viens et montre-leur que tu ne te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds._

J'hésitai un instant puis la suivis jusqu'au premier étage, lieu où se situait l'appartement de Jasper. Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis Tanya en train de caresser le torse de mon homme comme une chaudasse alors qu'il tentait de retirer ses mains pour la repousser.

 _\- Tu n'as pas honte ?!_ criai-je en la repoussant violemment.

Elle eut tout juste le temps de se rattraper au dossier du canapé pour éviter de tomber, me faisant jubiler intérieurement.

 _\- De quoi devrais-je avoir honte ?_

 _\- D'écarter tes jambes devant les hommes déjà pris ? Tu peux me traiter de pute si tu veux, je m'en fous, ça ne m'atteint pas. Mais en revanche, tu dois avoir oublié de te regarder dans un miroir pour te penser irréprochable._

Je vis du coin de l'œil qu'Esmée et Rosalie étaient sur le point de réagir mais je les devançai :

 _\- Quant à vous, cessez d'être hypocrites et d'encourager Tanya à draguer Edward sous mon nez qui plus est alors que vous ne supporteriez pas d'avoir à faire à ce genre de femme. Ne me dites que vous aimeriez qu'elle drague Carlisle ou Emmett et vous dise qu'elle réussira à vous séparer !_

Rosalie baissa la tête tandis qu'Esmée resta droite comme un piquet, me regardant avec une expression indéchiffrable.

 _\- Quant à vous, Carlisle et Esmée, dites à mes parents que je suis prête à les revoir mais que je ne tolèrerai pas un énième mensonge._

 _\- Il était temps,_ rétorqua froidement le père d'Edward.

Je l'ignorai et me tournai vers mon homme et dis en lui tendant ma main :

 _\- Edward, si tu veux toujours de moi, même après ce qu'a pu dire Alice …_

 _\- Toujours,_ répondit-il en entrelaçant nos doigts ensemble.

Je souris amoureusement et accueillis ses lèvres avec délice. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Tanya s'en aller, me poussant à passer mes bras autour de la nuque de mon chéri pour intensifier notre baiser, heureuse qu'elle ait enfin compris mon message même si je m'attendais à ce qu'elle revienne encore plus déterminée à me voler mon mec.

 _\- Bella …_ intervint Rosalie.

Je rompis notre baiser avec regret et la regardai, l'incitant à parler. Je savais qu'elle ne venait pas me parler pour être gentille puisqu'elle avait oublié ce que signifiait cette définition ces deux dernières semaines …

 _\- Si je me suis comportée comme une garce avec toi c'est parce que j'ai compris plusieurs choses et je n'ai pas eu besoin d'Alice pour m'y aider._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce que t'as découvert ?_

 _\- Tu ne te rends donc compte de rien ? Avant ton arrivée, Edward était tout le temps avec nous, ses amis et ses frères. Il ne se privait pas de sortir à cause d'une fille mais depuis que tu es là, on ne les voit plus et je ne suis pas la seule à m'en être rendue compte. Tu l'éloignes de ses parents alors qu'ils sont très proches et tu …_

 _\- Rosalie, arrête !_ s'emporta soudainement Emmett, surprenant tout le monde au passage. _Tu ne dis que des conneries. Edward est plus heureux, plus épanoui depuis que Bella est revenue dans sa vie. Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Si tu crois une seconde qu'il l'était parce qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec nous, hé bien, tu te trompes. Je connais mon frère alors que toi, non, et tu te permets de le juger._

 _\- Je ne le jugeais pas. Je faisais simplement part de mon ressenti._

 _\- Eh bien moi, je te fais part de mon ressenti et crois-moi, mon frère a bien raison de s'éloigner de nos parents car s'ils souffraient de la situation, ils feraient tout pour réparer les dégâts qu'ils ont causés pendant tant d'années._

Les parents Cullen blêmirent, surpris que leur fils aîné s'exprime sur la situation. D'ailleurs, c'était la première fois qu'il s'affirmait. D'habitude, il préférait ne pas participer aux conflits en se taisant car il n'aimait pas ça mais ce soir, il venait de me surprendre. Mais je savais qu'il avait dû encaisser pendant un certain temps avant que tout n'explose. Quant à Rosalie, elle ne dit rien, décidant de se faire toute petite.

 _\- Merci,_ dis-je à son encontre.

Emmett s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Il me serra avec tellement de force que je crus que j'allais étouffer mais je ne fis rien, appréciant cette étreinte avec mon ami. Je passai mes bras dans son dos et fermai les yeux jusqu'à qu'il s'écarte de moi et aille faire une tape amicale à son frère.

 _\- Vous méritez d'être heureux et qu'importent les décisions que vous prendrez, je vous soutiendrai toujours._

Ce fut au tour de Jasper de nous enlacer. Il resta moins longtemps que son grand frère mais il répéta la même chose, nous promettant de nous soutenir. Je me détendais peu à peu, rassurée de ne pas avoir perdu mes amis.

 _\- Je … Je crois que l'on va s'en aller,_ intervint Angela.

Ben et elle n'attendirent pas que l'on vienne les saluer et s'en allèrent rapidement, se sentant de trop dans cette querelle familiale. Ils avaient raison de partir. Cette histoire ne les regardait pas.

 _\- Viens, on s'en va,_ s'exclama Edward en tirant sur ma main.

 _\- Une dernière chose …_ dis-je à l'encontre de ses parents. _Il n'est pas question que l'on se déplace pour aller voir mes parents. Qu'ils viennent par leurs propres moyens et à l'heure que j'aurais choisie._

Je saluai une dernière fois Emmett et Jasper, ignorai Rosalie qui était assise sur le canapé, la tête baissée, regardai Carlisle et Esmée une dernière fois et suivis Edward qui n'avait toujours pas lâché ma main.

Nous rentrâmes rapidement à la maison et me hâtai à préparer le dîner. Edward prit son médicament sans broncher mais grimaça à cause du goût de sa boisson aux plantes. J'avais ri en le voyant faire puis je m'étais concentrée sur ma préparation pendant qu'il mettait la table et nous servait un verre de vin que je bus de temps en temps.

 _\- Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit ?_ me demanda-t-il en passant ses mains sur mes hanches et collant son torse contre mon dos.

Je sursautai alors que j'étais en train de préparer une sauce au curry pour le poulet et le riz qui cuisait dans le cuiseur. J'avais dû mal à me concentrer à la fois sur ma tâche ainsi que sur les baisers brûlants qu'il déposait dans mon cou. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure pour retenir mes gémissements et garder un minimum de contrôle sur ma libido.

 _\- Je ne me souviens plus,_ répondis-je en avalant difficilement ma salive.

 _\- Vraiment ?_

Il accompagna sa réplique en soulevant ma jupe pour passer sa main à l'intérieur de mes collants et atteindre ma féminité. Je me tendis et intensifiai la pression sur mes lèvres bien que mes gestes maladroits témoignaient de ma difficulté à contenir mon plaisir.

 _\- Edward … Je cuisine …_

Il réussit à se créer un passage sous ma culotte et s'attaqua à mon point sensible en le torturant avec son index et son pouce. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça maintenant bien que ce soit profondément excitant.

Je fis tomber la cuillère en bois dans la casserole et la récupérai pour ne pas perdre la main. Non pas comme ça … La cuisine était déjà un lieu rempli de souvenirs érotiques alors s'il en rajoutait, je n'allais plus jamais fréquenter cette pièce …

 _\- Je t'ai dit que je te ferais l'amour dignement, tu t'en souviens ?_

Comment oublier ? Impossible.

 _\- Je m'en souviens mais s'il te plaît, ma …_

Je m'interrompis en gémissant à l'instant même où il me pénétra d'un doigt, m'entraînant à rejeter ma tête en arrière et la poser sur son épaule. Il devait être fier de lui, le fourbe ! Il savait que je ne résistais jamais à ses caresses et il en profitait. Arg., il m'énervait !

 _\- Ma sauce va brûler …_

 _\- C'est seulement parce que je ne veux pas que le plat brûle que j'arrête,_ dit-il en rompant tout contact avec moi.

Je le sentis remettre ma jupe en place non sans caresser mes fesses au passage et s'éloigner. Je le regardai, choquée par ce qu'il venait de faire tandis qu'il riait, se foutant ouvertement de ma réaction.

 _\- Enfin, je n'ai pas dit que tu seras libre après le dîner._

Je refis tomber ma cuillère dans la casserole, laissant mes pensées érotiques envahir ma tête, me faisant rougir. Il rit davantage après avoir remarqué mon état. Arg., si seulement je n'étais pas en train de cuisiner, je me serais vengée ! Je souris en pensant à ma vengeance ce qui n'échappa à mon amoureux, qui devint rapidement inquiet.

 _\- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?_ me demanda-t-il après s'être lavé les mains.

 _\- A rien du tout, mon chéri,_ répondis-je en lui offrant un sourire hypocrite, lui faisant comprendre mes intentions.

Il fronça les sourcils et écarquilla les yeux tandis que j'éclatai de rire. Il avait compris et je savais que je n'allais pas m'en tirer comme ça mais tant pis. Il ne fallait pas me chercher. Moi aussi, je pouvais être coriace en matière de sexe même si ça devenait compliqué à partir du moment où il me touchait. Mais je pouvais y arriver, je croyais en mes capacités.

 _\- N'y pense même pas !_ me menaça-t-il en me pointant du doigt.

 _\- On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait jamais pointer les gens du doigt ?_ le taquinai-je.

Il contracta sa mâchoire mais son sourire en coin ne m'indiqua rien de bon. Ok, ce soir, c'était la guerre. Ma libido ne sentait pas prête à se battre contre le corps et les délicieuses caresses de mon homme mais par pure fierté, je ne cèderai pas. Ce serait satisfaire son égo et son arrogance déjà bien trop dosée.

 _\- Et si je décide de faire la grève, tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher._

 _\- Ah ouais, tu es en sûre ?_

 _\- Certaine._

Il plissa les yeux et m'offrit un sourire ravageur. Et merde, pourquoi mon mec était aussi beau ? Ca ne devrait pas exister des hommes comme lui ! Bon, je ne m'en plaignais pas vraiment puisque c'était loin d'être invivable et puis, pouvoir le mater le matin lorsqu'il se préparait ou qu'il était de dos, me laissant une vue incroyable sur ses fesses musclées, était loin d'être un inconvénient. Mais, être avec un homme qui savait qu'il était beau et qui savait qu'il pouvait m'avoir avec son corps de rêve, c'était une autre histoire … Surtout lorsqu'il déboutonna sa chemise pour mes pauvres yeux.

Je coupai le feu et plaçai ma casserole sur le côté et me tournai vers mon homme, bien déterminée à lui faire ravaler son sourire arrogant. Dieu seul savait qu'il était beau comme ça !

 _\- Tu veux la jouer ainsi, Cullen ?_ dis-je en déboutonnant mon chemisier blanc.

Il déglutit et me regarda intensément, laissant voyager ses yeux sur mon buste. En plus, je ne portais pas n'importe quel soutien-gorge puisqu'il me l'avait offert la dernière fois que nous étions allés faire du shopping ensemble.

Je fis comme si de rien n'était et sortis les cuisses de poulet du four. J'avais un peu froid en me trimballant ainsi mais pour rien au monde je ne reboutonnerais mon vêtement. Il voulait jouer, on allait jouer.

Le repas se passa dans la provocation et la séduction, allant même jusqu'à nous déshabiller pour voir jusqu'où l'autre était capable d'aller. Résultat, nous étions tous les deux en sous-vêtements et nous avions décidés de ne pas nous dévêtir de nos derniers vêtements. Pour remplacer cette activité, nous nous étions amusés à nous caresser et j'étais certaine d'avoir gagné lorsque mon pied caressa sa virilité, lui arrachant plusieurs grognements consécutifs. Je me sentais tellement forte à cet instant ! Enfin, c'était jusqu'à ce que je ne me lève pour débarrasser et qu'il trouve le moment idéal pour me porter sur son épaule et m'emmener dans notre chambre et me faire l'amour dignement. Il avait cédé et j'avais gagné. Désormais, je pouvais me perdre dans ses bras forts et savourer pleinement ma victoire.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut dur autant pour lui que pour moi. Faire l'amour toute la nuit nous avait littéralement épuisés mais nous devions nous lever pour nous préparer à accueillir nos parents respectifs. Nous nous étions seulement embrassés et quand j'avais fait savoir à Edward que je voulais que Jane soit présente, il m'avait laissée seule dans l'appartement pour aller la chercher juste après que nous l'ayons appelée.

 _\- Oh, putain, l'appart !_ s'écria Jane alors que j'étais accroupie devant la cheminée à côté de ma chienne.

Jane venait de faire son entrée.

 _\- Le mien c'est une poubelle à côté mais tu vas me dire, je n'ai pas besoin de faire une comparaison pour le savoir._

Je me levai pour aller à sa rencontre et souris lorsqu'elle me prit dans ses bras. Nous n'avions jamais été aussi proches lorsqu'autrefois, nous nous tenions compagnie. Évidemment, elle m'avait aidée avec mes crises, elle m'avait protégée comme une grande sœur l'aurait fait mais j'avais l'impression que notre amitié était devenue plus importante à ses yeux maintenant que nous nous étions retrouvées.

 _\- J'ai cru comprendre que tes parents allaient débarquer ?_ lança-t-elle

 _\- Ouais, il faut que j'avance._

 _\- Tu as raison de penser à toi après tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait et je dois te dire que j'apprécie que tu m'aies demandé de venir t'épauler._

 _\- Je te fais confiance et tu es mon amie._

Elle me sourit amicalement et retira ses mains de mes épaules pour continuer son observation. Elle écarquilla les yeux à plusieurs reprises, me rappelant ma réaction lorsque j'étais arrivée ici le premier jour. Aujourd'hui, je n'étais plus choquée de voir autant de luxe et de technologies puisque j'y étais désormais habituée.

Edward allait parler lorsque l'interphone sonna. Le moment était arrivé et la panique s'empara de mon corps. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, me privant presque de mon ouïe tandis que je fermai les yeux pour tenter de me calmer. Tant que mes deux piliers étaient avec moi, ça se passerait bien. Il n'y avait aucun risque. Enfin, j'essayais de m'en convaincre…

J'inspirai un bon coup et devançai mon homme en allant leur ouvrir. Je fis tourner la clé en fermant les yeux tandis que ma main tremblait lorsque celle-ci se posa sur la poignée pour l'abaisser. J'ouvris la porte et laissai entrer nos parents. Esmée et Carlisle ne daignèrent pas me saluer mais le firent pour Edward et Jane. Du moment qu'ils ne savaient d'où venait mon amie, ils la laisseraient tranquille. Puis, vint le moment où je _leur_ fis face. Ils avaient changé. Quelques rides et cheveux blancs me prouvaient encore une fois que je n'avais pas eu la possibilité de les voir vieillir. J'étais si jeune lorsqu'ils étaient partis …

 _\- Bonjour Bella,_ s'exclama Charlie.

 _\- Ma fille !_ s'extasia Renée en s'approchant de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Je me reculai instinctivement, les surprenant au passage. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas avoir ce genre d'attention à mon égard après sept années passées sous silence. Non, ils n'avaient pas le droit de me faire ça. Ils m'avaient trahie et je ne pouvais pas avoir un quelconque rapprochement avec des traitres.

 _\- Abstenez-vous. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié,_ crachai-je froidement en m'écartant pour les laisser rentrer et fermer la porte.

Je sentis leurs regards sur moi mais je les ignorai et préférai me concentrer sur Edward. S'il me prenait contre lui, je savais que mes yeux pleureraient des rivières et je ne voulais pas leur montrer à quel point j'étais faible. Je ne savais même pas comment j'arrivais à maîtriser mes émotions en ce moment mais j'étais fière de moi.

 _\- Ça va ?_ me demanda Edward en s'approchant de moi.

 _\- Laisse-moi deux secondes,_ dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Je m'éclipsai dans la cuisine, fermai la porte et posai mes mains à plat sur l'îlot. J'inspirai et expirai comme le psychologue me l'avait expliqué lorsque je sentais la panique monter. Mes yeux me piquèrent mais je ne voulais pas pleurer, pas maintenant …

Mais putain que ça faisait mal …

Les revoir après tant d'années était trop dur. J'aurais dû réfléchir avant de les faire venir. Je n'étais pas encore prête à les affronter. J'avais surestimé mes capacités et maintenant que j'avais fait cette erreur, je me retrouvais en train de tenir les bords de la table pour ne pas sombrer.

 _\- Edward !_ appela Jane lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce.

Les larmes coulèrent à flot. J'avais de moins en moins la force de me maintenir contre l'îlot mais malgré tout, j'y arrivais quand même.

Je sentis mon homme me serrer contre lui tandis que je m'accrochai _à lui_ en passant mes bras derrière sa nuque. Jane vint me caresser le dos avec sa main pour manifester sa présence.

 _\- J'en suis incapable,_ grommelai-je dans son cou.

 _\- Si tu veux, nous pouvons les renvoyer chez eux …_

J'allais pour lui répondre positivement lorsque Jane m'interrompit :

 _\- Non, il faut qu'elle le fasse,_ lui dit-elle. _Bella, regarde-moi._

Je m'exécutai en relevant ma tête alors qu'Edward passait son bras dans mon dos pour me soutenir.

 _\- Il faut que tu le fasses et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu as besoin de connaître la vérité et qu'ils ne doivent pas s'en tirer si facilement. Si tu les renvoies chez eux, ils vont croire que tu es faible, que tu es incapable de les affronter, or, je sais, ou plutôt, Edward et moi savons que c'est faux. Nous t'avons observée lorsque tu les a accueilli et rien que là, tu leur as montré qu'on ne pouvait pas te prendre pour une conne plus longtemps. Alors sèche tes larmes, prend le temps qu'il te faut pour reprendre tes esprits et retourne dans le salon pour obtenir la vérité._

J'hochai plusieurs fois la tête sans quitter le regard bleu de ma copine de rue. C'est vrai que dit comme ça, je pouvais y arriver. C'était ma décision de les voir parce que j'avais besoin d'avancer et de ne plus jeter un regard vers le passé. Je devais le faire. Pour mon couple et pour moi.

 _\- Tu me donner un verre d'eau s'il te plaît ?_ demandai-je à mon homme.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et me servit mon verre d'eau. Je le bus d'une traite, le posai dans l'évier, passai ma main dans mes cheveux, soufflai une dernière fois en faisant des allers et retours dans la cuisine. Je sentis les regards d'Edward et Jane me suivre dans mes mouvements et je leur étais reconnaissante de rester avec moi.

 _\- Ok, je suis prête,_ dis-je soudainement.

 _\- Viens,_ souffla mon chéri en me tendant sa main.

Je m'emparai de sa main et la fis passer sur mes épaules pour me sentir encore plus proche de lui. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur mon front, sur ma joue en finissant par mes lèvres et m'entraîna à suivre Jane jusque dans le salon. Nous marchâmes doucement et je comprenais qu'Edward faisait en sorte de ne pas aller trop vite pour me permettre de ne pas les affronter trop tôt alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de nous.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Ne me tuez pas, je vous en prie !

A la base, j'avais prévu de tout mettre en un seul chapitre et puis, plus j'avançais dans l'écriture, plus que je me rendais compte qu'il serait beaucoup trop long si je n'avais pas coupé en deux parties. Et puis, une touche de suspens ne peut pas faire de mal même si vous m'en voulez, je suis sûre que vous aimez ça en réalité :P

Bon, alors, à votre avis, comment va se passer la confrontation Parents Swan & Parents Cullen VS Edward & Bella ? Il s'agissait du moment que vous attendiez tous alors faites-moi part de vos hypothèses !

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Allez, que les **116 followers** montrent ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre en vous déchaînant sur vos claviers pour m'offrir vos plus belles reviews !

Faites péter les **600** **reviews !**

Si vous êtes autant généreux dans vos reviews et que vous laissez une trace de votre passage (ça fait toujours plaisir), le prochain chapitre sera en ligne demain soir, **PROMIS** ! _(sauf imprévu)_ Impressionnez-moi avec vos hypothèses. Je suis sûre que vous en avez pleins !

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	30. Chapter Twenty Eight

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Salut, salut ! Je remets ce chapitre entre vos mains avec beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'avance. Je sais que j'avais dit que je le posterai hier soir mais j'étais très fatiguée. J'ai préféré privilégier mon sommeil. Mais je ne vous oublie pas pour autant **:)** Il est très long, j'espère donc qu'il vous plaira. Je remercie ma correctrice pour son travail et ses conseils.

Merci aussi aux abonnés : _larosesurleau ; Beclear ; Romeila ; donatellobridou ; Pims10 ; Bloom Night ; yuckie78 ; liltitesisi ; canada02 ; lysblanche_ **&** _gaellezjey_ pour vos reviews et votre fidélité **:3**

.

..

...

 **RÉPONSES** **AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :**

 _Pour ceux qui mettent des reviews en anonymes, pensez à mettre un pseudo pour que je puisse vous reconnaître et pour que vous puissiez lire votre réponse respective _**(:**

 **Bea :** Merci pour ta review ! Les parents Swan espéraient que Bella soit toujours la jeune fille naïve qu'ils ont abandonnée mais ils se sont rudement plantés. Exactement, Rosalie se comporte comme la plupart des gens, finalement. Maintenant, place aux révélations ! J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Vicki :** Merci pour ta review ! La rencontre arrive à graaaands pas. Maintenant, place aux révélations ! J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Guest** _(?)_ **:** Merci pour ta review ! Ton hypothèse est intéressante, je prends note. A toi de voir si tu as raison ou tort ;) Maintenant, place aux révélations ! J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Alice42** **:** Merci pour ta review ! T'inquiète pas, tes questions obtiendront leurs réponses après tant de chapitres. Maintenant, place aux révélations ! J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Momo 6** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Haha, ne serais-tu pas folle de mon histoire, par hasard ? En effet, Angela s'est radoucit. Tu peux dire merci à Ben ;) Tanya restera toujours Tanya. Je prends moi-même beaucoup de plaisir à créer le personnage de Jane. Maintenant, place aux révélations ! J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **val :** Merci pour ta review ! Alice est égoïste un point c'est tout. Seules les personnes comme elle (Tanya en l'occurrence) arrivent à entrer dans son estime. Maintenant, place aux révélations ! J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Malliaa** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Rosalie suit le mouvement. Bien évidemment qu'Edward est parfait, m'enfin :P Maintenant, place aux révélations ! J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT**

Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé. Alors que j'étais au milieu, Jane s'installa à ma gauche et Edward à ma droite, son bras toujours sur mes épaules. Je soupirai une dernière fois et relevai la tête pour regarder les parents de mon petit-ami avant de finir par les miens. J'avais toujours du mal à croire qu'ils étaient présents, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve et pourtant, tout était bien réel puisque j'avais demandé leur venue.

Sur la petite table, je vis qu'un plateau avec des tasses de thé et de café ainsi qu'une assiette de sablés étaient posées. J'étais surprise de voir cela car pour moi, ils n'étaient pas venus pour prendre le thé et grignoter mais pour quelque chose de plus important. Cependant, je n'en fis pas la remarque.

 _\- Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ?_ m'interrogea ma mère en s'emparant de sa tasse de thé.

Je ris jaune, me retenant de me jeter sur eux pour les frapper. La conversation venait à peine de commencer que je mourrais d'envie de leur faire ressentir la douleur qui tiraillait ma poitrine. Edward dût lire dans mon esprit ou comprendre mes envies puisqu'il retira son bras de mes épaules et posa sa main sur ma cuisse. J'entrelaçai nos doigts ensemble sans hésiter. Ainsi, nous montrions à nos chers parents que notre relation n'était pas du pipeau.

 _\- Ça se voit non ?_ répondis-je sèchement.

 _\- Bella, ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère !_ s'emporta Charlie en buvant sa tasse de café.

 _\- Papa, il me semble que tu n'es pas en position pour me dicter ma conduite. Si je désire vous crier dessus, je le ferais et si je désire vous frapper, je le ferais également. Alors il est inutile que tu essayes d'exercer une putain d'autorité sur moi parce que ce que ça ne fonctionne plus._

Ils se figèrent instantanément, craignant sans doute que je ne me rue sur eux. L'envie y était mais je ne le ferais pas au risque qu'ils se permettent de m'accuser d'agression pour se faire passer pour des victimes.

 _\- Pourquoi ?_ demandai-je.

 _\- Pourquoi, quoi ?_ m'interrogea Charlie.

 _\- Ne me prenez pas pour une conne_! m'emportai-je.

Renée baissa la tête tandis que Charlie me regarda dans les yeux avec une profonde douleur. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en avais à foutre de leur douleur ?! Certes, j'ignorais encore ce qui les avaient poussés à partir mais _merde_ , depuis le début, ils ne cessaient de me prendre pour une idiote, pour une personne qui ne comprenait rien alors que ma naïveté avait déserté depuis un moment maintenant.

 _\- Nous n'avions pas le choix …_ marmonna-t-il.

 _\- On a toujours le choix,_ le coupai-je, cinglante

 _\- Tu ne sais pas ce qui nous est arrivé alors ne nous juge pas, Bella !_ s'emporta-t-il.

Je retins Edward de se lever en resserrant ma poigne autour de sa main tandis que Jane ne se gêna pas pour les insulter à voix basse. J'ignorais s'ils entendaient toutes les injures qu'elle disait à leur encontre mais en tout cas, ils ne firent aucune remarque. De toute façon, connaissant mon amie, je savais qu'elle se foutait royalement d'être remise à sa place. Elle ne faisait que dire ce qu'elle pensait.

 _\- Mais alors dites-moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour cracher le morceau au lieu de stagner ?! Je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir ici pour boire le café et discuter comme au bon vieux temps mais pour obtenir la putain de vérité que vous me devez ! Pourquoi vous êtes partis ? Pourquoi vous avez maquillé votre mort ? Pourquoi vous m'avez laissé votre dette ? Un montant tellement élevé qu'il ne devrait même pas vous permettre de vous fringuer avec des vêtements de haute couture comme ceux que vous portez en ce moment ! Même lorsque vous étiez encore officiellement vivants, vous ne le faisiez pas ! Est-ce que vous vous sentez capable d'être honnêtes pendant une heure ou comptez-vous me mentir encore une fois ?_ répondis-je d'un ton assuré qui me surprit moi-même.

Pendant mon discours, mes parents avaient tenté d'intervenir tandis que Carlisle et Esmée étaient restés silencieux. Mais s'ils pensaient échapper à mon interrogatoire ou plutôt, à celui d'Edward qui avait aussi besoin de connaître la vérité les concernant, ils se mettaient le doigt dans l'œil. Ils n'étaient pas là pour décorer la pièce, non.

 _\- Peu de temps avant que tu ne t'en ailles pour l'université, nous avons commis une grave erreur …_ débuta Charlie en regardant ses mains liées entre elles.

 _\- Quel genre d'erreur ?_ demandai-je plus calmement.

Il releva la tête, surpris de me voir si calme puis, il me répondit :

 _\- J'ai assassiné un policier sur mon lieu de travail. En tant que shérif, ce délit est gravement puni et je ne voulais pas aller en prison alors que c'était mon rôle d'envoyer les assassins et autres voyous derrière les barreaux._

 _\- Qui était-ce ?_

 _\- Sam Uley, mon adjoint._

 _\- Pourquoi tu l'as tué ?_

 _\- Je … J'ai trompé ton père avec cet homme,_ avoua soudainement ma mère.

J'écarquillai les yeux sous la surprise. Ma mère a trompé mon père ? Je n'arrivais pas à croire à cette éventualité. Mes parents s'étaient toujours aimés. D'ailleurs, il m'était souvent arrivé de les comparer au couple idéal que j'avais souhaité former avec Edward. Ils avaient été si proches, si complices qu'un adultère ne pouvait pas être possible et pourtant …

 _\- Mais je n'ai pas trompé ton père parce que je ne l'aimais plus ou parce qu'il ne s'intéressait plus à moi mais seulement parce que Sam Uley voulait sa place de shérif et faisait en sorte de le discréditer pour arriver à ses fins. Il me faisait souvent des avances dès que je me rendais au poste pour voir ton père alors, lorsqu'il m'a dit que si je couchais avec lui, il cesserait de chercher à devenir shérif, je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai accepté. Et puis, ton père est arrivé alors que nous étions en train de …_

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin de détails supplémentaires,_ l'interrompis-je d'un geste de la main. _Donc si je comprends bien, tu as cédé à un chantage ridicule, papa vous a surpris et a tué ton amant, c'est bien ça ?_

Elle hocha timidement la tête et baissa la tête, honteuse. Elle avait de quoi avoir honte ! Bon, au moins, elle reconnaissait son erreur.

 _\- Et tu lui as pardonné ?_ demandai-je à Charlie.

 _\- J'ai compris ses motivations. Je lui en ai beaucoup voulu mais j'ai fini par passer l'éponge._

Je ne répondis rien, pas certaine d'être en accord avec ses propos. Pour moi, l'adultère était impardonnable et particulièrement humiliant. Heureusement pour moi, je n'avais jamais été trompée.

 _\- Et puis, j'ai tué quelqu'un … Je n'étais pas le mieux placé pour la blâmer …_

 _\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?_

 _\- Nous avons paniqué et puis, nous avons pensé à nos amis, Carlisle et Esmée._

Ah, c'était donc là que papa et maman Cullen intervenaient ? Je sentis Edward se tendre à mes côtés, me faisant part de son inquiétude. Les révélations n'allaient pas nous plaire, nous n'avions pas besoin de les entendre pour le deviner.

 _\- Carlisle étant médecin légiste, nous lui avons demandé son aide pour maquiller la scène de crime._

 _\- Comment ?_ demanda Edward à son père.

Ce dernier se racla la gorge, regarda son fils et lui répondit :

 _\- Sam Uley a été étranglé jusqu'à la mort. J'ai donc aidé Charlie à le pendre dans son bureau pour simuler un suicide._

J'hoquetai de surprise malgré moi, les imaginant en train de comploter pour échapper à la prison.

 _\- Putain,_ souffla Jane, choquée.

 _\- Et après ?_ l'interrogea Edward. _Je suppose que tu les as aidés en échange de quelque chose, je me trompe ?_

 _\- Tu es intelligent, mon fils. Je savais que tu devinerais vite mais je vais laisser ta mère y répondre._

Edward resta impassible à son compliment et regarda sa mère. Jane et moi l'imitâmes, impatientes d'entendre ses révélations.

 _\- Il a été facile pour moi de demander une compensation en échange du service que nous leur avions rendu. Charlie et Renée sont nos amis mais nous ne voulions pas prendre le risque d'être emprisonnés pour complicité alors, nous devions nous protéger à notre tour._

 _\- Comment ?_

 _\- Avant l'incident, j'avais déjà fait part à nos amis que votre couple ne nous plaisait pas. Je ne voulais pas que tu ruines ton avenir pour une fille alors qu'Harvard t'ouvrait ses portes._

J'avalai difficilement ma salive. Une douleur vive et plus intense surgit au creux de ma poitrine dès que le souvenir de notre rupture refit surface. Je me souvins des mots qu'il m'avait dits, de sa peur que nos études respectives ne nous éloignent, du dernier baiser que je lui avais demandé suivi de son départ alors que j'avais été incapable de le raccompagner. Je m'étais ensuite écroulée sur mon lit pour pleurer. C'était il y a longtemps mais ça faisait encore mal.

 _\- Alors, quand Charlie a contacté ton père pour lui demander de l'aide, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion et je leur ai dit de partir rapidement pour éviter que le crime ne leur retombe dessus. Quand ils ont accepté de sacrifier votre relation, je suis allée te parler et je m'étais préparée à menacer l'avenir de Bella car je savais que tu refuserais de la quitter._

 _\- Tu oublies un détail, Esmée,_ intervint Charlie.

 _\- Lequel ?_

 _\- Tu nous as non seulement demandé de partir mais aussi de mentir à notre fille en cachant sa lettre d'acceptation à Harvard et la remplacer par un refus._

Mes yeux me piquèrent soudainement. Ils avaient osé ? J'avais été acceptée à Harvard ? La même université qu'Edward … A cause de cela, Esmée avait pu monter son plan de toutes pièces et forcer mon petit-ami à rompre avec moi alors que j'aurais pu le suivre …

 _\- Bon, là où je faisais erreur était que la disparition soudaine de Charlie et Renée quelques jours après l'enterrement de Sam Uley aurait été suspecte. Alors, ils ont préféré attendre quelques mois avant de simuler leurs morts dans un accident de voiture._

Les larmes coulèrent librement sur mes joues. Je repensais à cet homme qui m'avait appelée pour m'annoncer la mort de mes parents, de mon retour à Forks pour tout organiser et de la lecture du testament me demandant de ne pas laisser les cercueils ouverts pendant l'enterrement. J'avais été incapable de les voir aux pompes funèbres et c'est là que je compris …

 _\- Vous saviez que j'aurais été incapable de voir vos dépouilles aux pompes funèbres parce que nous avions eu une conversation à ce sujet avant mon départ pour Dartmouth … Vous aviez tout prévu jusqu'à même prendre le risque que je vous désobéisse …_

Mes parents baissèrent leurs têtes tandis que Carlisle regardait le plafond et qu'Esmée restait impassible. Ils n'en avaient rien à foutre de ce qu'ils avaient fait. J'avais plutôt l'impression que la situation les indifférait et qu'ils avaient hâte que ça se termine alors qu'ils avaient fait tant de mal autour d'eux … Comment ont-ils pu continuer à dormir sereinement après tout ça ?

 _\- Les cercueils sont-ils vides ? l_ es questionna Edward.

 _\- Oui,_ répondit Renée.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Edward comme s'il avait un plan en tête. J'ignorais si j'étais la seule à m'en être rendue compte mais j'espérais qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait …

Je me concentrai à nouveau sur la conversation ainsi que sur mes souvenirs pour poser les questions de manière chronologique. Ainsi, je ne pouvais pas me faire avoir par leur envie de passer au-dessus de certains détails importants.

 _\- Qui m'a appelée pour me signaler votre décès ?_

 _\- Carlisle a utilisé un modificateur de voix …_

 _Putain_ , le _con_ ! Depuis que je l'avais revu, il n'intervenait pas dans les répliques cinglantes que sa femme m'envoyait. Il était indifférent mais il n'était pas moins coupable de mon rejet. Lui non plus ne me voulait pas dans sa famille et auprès de son fils.

 _\- Et la dette ?_ lançai-je

Ils ne répondirent pas.

 _\- La dette !_ m'emportai-je. _Pourquoi un huissier est venu me réclamer neuf cent mille dollars le lendemain de votre enterrement ?!_

Ils sursautèrent face à mon emportement puis, ils me regardèrent enfin.

 _\- L'huissier était un homme que nous avions engagé pour faire croire à une dette._

 _\- Elle était fausse ?!_ hurlai-je.

 _\- Nous n'avions pas le choix ! Il nous fallait de l'argent pour recommencer notre vie alors nous avons inventé cette histoire de dette pour t'obliger à vendre la maison avec l'aide de cet homme._

Tout n'avait été que manipulation et moi, je n'y avais vu que du feu … Ils avaient réussi à m'utiliser comme leur marionnette. Ils avaient profité de ma période de deuil et de mon amour pour eux pour me détruire.

 _\- Nous avons eu de la chance. L'homme que nous avions engagé nous a avoué qu'il avait failli te dire la vérité car il avait été touché par ton état. Il voulait même se porter volontaire pour t'aider à remonter la pente mais nous avons refusé et l'avons menacé de ne pas le payer s'il faisait cela. Il tenait plus à son argent._

Les larmes inondaient toujours mes joues, témoignant ma souffrance. Leur égoïsme était tel qu'ils avaient même refusé qu'un homme ne me vienne en aide … C'était donc pour cette raison que je n'avais plus entendu parler de lui alors que normalement, un huissier insiste pour obtenir le règlement d'une dette. Or, il ne m'avait jamais relancée mais à l'époque, je pensais que c'était dû à mon nouveau statut de sans-abri et au fait que je n'étais plus joignable.

 _\- Vous êtes des monstres …_ crachai-je.

 _\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça !_ s'emporta Renée.

 _\- Si, vous êtes des montres !_ dis-je sur le même ton qu'elle.

 _\- Tu nous dis ça parce que nous avons tué quelqu'un ?_ me demanda mon père.

 _\- Non, vous êtes des monstres parce que votre égoïsme vous a entraînés à mettre des œillères. Vous n'avez pensé qu'à vous dans cette histoire !_

 _\- Nous savions que tu allais nous en vouloir après la découverte de la dette mais nous n'avions pas le choix._

 _\- Si, vous aviez le choix ! Vous auriez dû assumer vos conneries au lieu de m'abandonner ! Je n'aurais pas eu à subir votre décès qui m'a fait mal parce que je vous aimais et que je me retrouvais orpheline du jour au lendemain !_

 _\- Parce que tu crois que nous l'avons fait sans aucun regret ?_

Je regardai ma mère qui venait de me poser la question et hochai la tête. S'ils avaient ressenti le moindre regret, ils auraient fini par revenir et assumer l'assassinat de Sam Uley.

 _\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Tu es notre fille !_

 _\- Ah oui ? Je suis encore votre fille ? Vous êtes certains que vous ne vous trompez pas ? Si j'avais été votre fille, vous ne m'auriez jamais abandonnée ! Je me suis retrouvée seule et sans argent !_

 _\- Mais enfin, tu étudiais à Dartmouth grâce à une bourse. Tu ne pouvais pas être en manque d'argent ! Nous t'avons épargné beaucoup de problèmes ainsi qu'un harcèlement provenant des habitants de Forks. Nous étions obligés de partir, avec ou sans toi. Nous ne voulions pas te couper de ton rêve._

Ils ne pouvaient pas dire ça après tout ce que j'avais vécu … Ils n'avaient pas le droit de dire qu'ils ne voulaient pas me couper de mes rêves alors qu'eux aussi m'aidaient à payer mes études car les bourses ne me suffisaient pas pour vivre. Grâce à l'argent de poche qu'ils me donnaient, j'avais pu me nourrir jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent soudainement et que ma vie devienne un véritable enfer …

J'éclatai en sanglots et me laissai aller dans les bras d'Edward pour déverser toute ma peine et ma douleur. Mes pensées étaient remplies de mauvais souvenirs. De tout ce que j'avais dû faire pour survivre, du sacrifice de ma dignité en décidant de me prostituer, de ces crises répétitives qui, parfois, me poussaient à tenter de me suicider, de ces deux hommes qui auraient pu me violer si Pearl n'était pas intervenue … Non, ça avait été trop dur, trop éprouvant pour que je puisse les pardonner.

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant, n'est-ce pas ?_ intervint Jane d'une voix froide, dénuée d'émotion.

Je fus surprise par son intervention alors que j'étais toujours incapable d'arrêter de pleurer. Je tendis l'oreille pour écouter ce qu'elle allait leur dire. La connaissant, elle n'allait pas mâcher ses mots …

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ?_ demanda mon père.

 _\- Je suis non seulement l'amie de Bella mais je suis aussi celle qui a vu votre fille se détruire jour après jour, ces cinq dernières années à cause de votre égoïsme de merde. Désirez-vous que je continue mes explications ? Par contre je vous préviens, je ne vais pas épargner les détails._

Mes pleurs se calmèrent mais je préférai rester dans les bras de mon homme pour ne pas regarder les personnes qui se disaient être mes parents. Je sentais la panique monter en moi et si une crise se produisait, ils seraient témoins d'une de mes crises et ce n'était pas ce que je souhaitais. Je voulais avoir un total contrôle sur moi-même jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent de chez nous.

 _\- Mais en fait, j'n'en ai rien à foutre de savoir si vous êtes prêts à entendre les conséquences de vos putains de choix !_ s'emporta-t-elle. _Vous croyez quoi ? Qu'en inventant une dette il n'y aurait pas de problèmes ? Soit vous êtes terriblement cons au point de ne pas avoir eu quelques minutes de réflexion ou soit, vous n'y avez pas pensé. Mais dans tous les cas, vous êtes des bâtards pour avoir osé faire ça à votre fille !_

Je devinais déjà le choc qui devait se lire sur les visages de mes parents. Ils n'avaient sans doute pas l'habitude de côtoyer une femme avec autant de répartie mais surtout, je savais qu'au fond d'eux, ils ne supportaient pas d'être insultés par une étrangère alors que pour moi, Jane n'en était pas une.

 _\- Nous ne te permettons pas de nous parler sur ce ton, jeune fille !_ s'emporta mon père.

 _\- Oh mais si vous saviez à quel point je m'en contrefous de vos ordres Chef Swan ou plutôt dois-je dire, Mickaël Smith ! Ah oui parce que, vous ne savez pas mais je suis la caissière à qui vous avez gentiment donné un chèque ainsi que votre carte verte donc forcément, je connais votre fausse identité et je suis allée prévenir mon amie Bella que je vous avais vus._

 _\- Vous n'êtes qu'une petite insolente. Cela ne m'étonne pas que Bella fréquente une fille comme vous !_ cracha Esmée.

A ces mots, Edward resserra son étreinte, ne supportant pas les dires de sa mère mais il ne dit rien pour autant, laissant carte blanche à Jane qui rêvait de cracher son venin à mes parents et pourquoi pas, à ceux d'Edward, pendant qu'elle y était. Elle était géniale ma copine !

 _\- Je suis insolente et j'assume. En attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui ait assassiné un homme et maquillé le meurtre alors vos commentaires, vous pouvez les garder pour vous._

Si seulement j'étais comme elle … Parfois, je ne me laissais pas marcher sur les pieds mais ces derniers temps, je me laissais souvent faire et encaissais sans rien dire. Pourtant, la rue m'avait endurcie et fréquenter Jane m'avait aidée à me défendre verbalement mais il fallait croire que mon retour à la vie normale avait fait revenir l'adolescente que j'avais été ainsi que ma sensibilité.

 _\- Votre fille ici présente n'a pas eu la vie parfaite que vous imaginez depuis toutes ces années. Je me suis retenue de vous couper la parole en revanche, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous insulter tellement vous êtes ignobles. Il n'y en pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Et papa et maman Cullen non plus ! Ne vous croyez pas mieux qu'eux sous prétexte que je ne vous mentionne pas._

Je sentis Edward sourire lorsqu'il embrassa mon front pour à la fois me consoler mais aussi pour masquer son hilarité. La répartie de Jane était en effet assez drôle à observer parce qu'elle était douée pour mettre les gens au pied du mur et obtenir d'eux ce qu'elle voulait.

 _\- Je vais vous expliquer ce qu'elle m'a raconté et ensuite, je vais parler de votre fille de mon point de vue et de ce que j'ai pu voir en restant à ses côtés avant que l'on se perde de vue. Peut-être qu'après mon récit, vous redeviendrez des parents modèles bien que vous ne méritiez aucunement son pardon._

Elle inspira et expira fortement puis, elle se lança :

 _\- J'ai rencontré votre fille il y a cinq ans, par hasard. Nous avions toutes les deux le même point commun : nous étions sans abri. Oh, je vous en prie, ne soyez pas surpris ! Évitez de me prendre pour une conne en me disant que vous ignoriez que cela aurait pu lui arriver alors qu'avec neuf cent mille dollars de dette, elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir et vous le saviez pertinemment !_

Les larmes reprirent leur chemin sur mes joues et je reniflai disgracieusement dans le cou d'Edward. Il resserra son étreinte. Je relevai la tête pour ancrer mon regard dans le sien et lui dis :

 _\- Edward, il y a des choses que Jane va raconter et que tu ignores. Tu connais simplement le principal mais pas les détails,_ le prévins-je en posant mes mains sur ses joues piquantes.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, je reste, quoi qu'elle dise et quoi qu'il arrive,_ me rassura-t-il en séchant mes larmes avec ses pouces.

Je souris amoureusement et l'embrassai tendrement avant de reposer ma tête sur son épaule. Cette fois-ci, je regardai mes parents, curieuse de connaître leurs réactions pendant le récit de mon amie.

 _\- Tu peux commencer Jane,_ dis-je.

 _\- Tu es sûre ?_

 _\- Ils doivent savoir,_ répondis-je en hochant la tête.

Elle n'insista pas plus, s'installa plus confortablement contre le dossier du canapé, fit craquer ses doigts, souffla un bon coup, regarda froidement mes parents et lâcha la bombe :

 _\- Quand j'ai rencontré Bella, elle vivait dans la rue depuis deux ans. Moi qui me savais dans un sale état, celui de votre fille était pire. La rue était ma maison depuis plusieurs années déjà alors, j'avais commencé à prendre mes marques … C'est donc tout naturellement que je l'ai prise sous mon aile. Bien évidemment, je n'avais rien à lui offrir hormis mes kits de survie et ma compagnie mais elle m'a acceptée à bras ouverts. Nous nous sommes soutenues mutuellement puis, un jour, elle a découvert que je me prostituais pour survivre. Je ne lui en avais jamais parlé car je rapportais suffisamment d'argent pour nous nourrir mais, comme quoi, les secrets finissent toujours par se révéler au grand jour. Vous devez en savoir quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?_

Elle termina sa phrase en leur offrant un sourire hypocrite, les entraînant à baisser la tête puis, elle reprit :

 _\- Nous ne restions pas tout le temps ensemble. Nous nous rejoignions seulement pour la nuit mais parfois, je ne pouvais pas à cause de mes activités nocturnes. Un soir, je l'ai retrouvée en pleurs, complètement tétanisée et assise au fond d'un cul-de-sac pour être à l'abri des regards. Et c'est là que j'ai compris qu'elle avait emprunté le même chemin que moi car elle ne voulait pas vivre à mes dépens et profiter de ma gentillesse. Et contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, se prostituer n'était pas un choix mais une nécessité. Vous pouvez nous juger autant que vous le voulez mais essayez de vivre dans la rue sans aucune aide ne serait-ce qu'une semaine et vous comprendrez à quel point c'est dur._

Je me remis à pleurer avec l'impression de me retrouver dans cette ruelle. Je me souvins que ce soir-là, j'avais craqué. 24h après mon « premier client », j'avais encore l'impression de sentir ses mains sur moi et je n'arrivais pas à vivre avec cette impression d'être ignoble.

 _\- Elle se sentait sale, terriblement sale. Les mêmes sensations que les miennes mais cela m'avait affectée autrement puisque je me souviens ne pas avoir été dans le même état qu'elle … J'ai essayé de la convaincre d'arrêter et puis, j'ai fini par la laisser faire en lui disant de penser à quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'oublier ce qu'on lui faisait subir._

Les conseils de Jane m'avaient aidée, en quelque sorte … A chaque fois que j'étais obligée de vendre mon corps, j'essayais d'imaginer Edward à la place mais la brutalité de la plupart de mes clients n'avait rien à voir avec la douceur à laquelle il m'avait habituée.

 _\- Mais pendant que nous nous tenions compagnie, nous nous sommes confiées sur notre passé et ce qui nous avait amené à vivre dans la rue. Et vous savez quoi ? Bella vous aimez malgré la dette qu'elle pensait devoir rembourser en votre nom. Elle pleurait souvent car elle avait dû mal à faire son deuil mais le pire fut le jour où elle a fait sa première crise d'angoisse. J'ai su la calmer et la rassurer même si, plus les jours passaient, plus elle me faisait part de son envie de mettre fin à ses jours parce qu'elle ne supportait plus cette vie beaucoup trop rude._

Elle soupira lourdement, passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds et ajouta :

 _\- Nous nous sommes perdues de vue à plusieurs reprises mais nous arrivions toujours à nous retrouver et puis un jour, je ne suis jamais revenue la voir pour des raisons personnelles qui ne vous regardent pas. Je l'ai revue voilà seulement quelques mois alors qu'elle était assise sur un banc en compagnie de son chien, Pearl._

En entendant son nom, je vis Pearl rappliquer en courant vers nous. Nous rîmes tous les trois en la voyant faire tandis que les autres regardaient mon chien comme si elle n'était qu'un parasite. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient, c'était qu'ils s'insultaient eux même. Ils ne rivaliseraient jamais avec ma fille.

Edward et moi caressâmes sa tête et ses oreilles en triangle lorsqu'elle posa ses deux pattes sur les cuisses de ce dernier pour réclamer ses câlins journaliers puis elle se coucha à nos pieds, fixant nos parents comme si elle les surveillait. Un vrai chien de garde.

 _\- Tu peux reprendre,_ dis-je à l'encontre de Jane.

Elle hocha la tête et reprit :

 _\- Quand j'ai revu Bella, elle semblait heureuse même si je savais que sa présence sur ce banc, en pleine nuit, n'était pas normale. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'elle ne vivait plus dans la rue. En revanche, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me dise qu'en fin de compte, vous étiez vivants pendant tout ce temps et que vous l'aviez laissée livrée à elle-même. Je ne sais même pas comment des parents peuvent faire cela pour une histoire de fric puisqu'au départ, la dette a été pour nous la raison de votre fuite mais en réalité, vous êtes des ordures … Mais le comble a été lorsque vous lui avez fait part de votre désir de la revoir après l'avoir abandonnée …_

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la pièce, faisant comprendre à tout le monde que Jane avait fini de parler. Elle se racla la gorge, espérant faire réagir quelqu'un.

 _\- Nous n'étions pas au courant que tu avais vécu dans la rue. Nous sommes désolés de t'avoir fait souffrir,_ s'excusa Charlie.

 _\- Maintenant que nous savons tout, nous sommes désolés pour tout ce qui t'est arrivé. Nous pensions que tu serais heureuse et que tu arriverais à te débrouiller seule car tu as toujours été débrouillarde et autonome,_ ajouta Renée.

Mes parents s'excusaient comme un enfant qui aurait fait une grosse bêtise que l'on pouvait réparer. Mais ils n'étaient plus des enfants…et moi non plus d'ailleurs...et ce que j'avais subi ne pouvait être réparé comme l'on répare un jouet cassé. Je ne pouvais pas tirer un trait aussi facilement après toutes ces révélations … C'était tout bonnement impossible … Jamais je ne trouverais la force de le faire pour que tout redevienne comme avant … J'hochai donc la tête en guise de réponse au lieu d'utiliser des mots ayant compris que je n'aurais jamais plus que cela en regard de tout ce que j'avais enduré pour rien …

 _\- Quand Esmée et Carlisle nous ont contactés il y a quelques mois, ils nous ont simplement demandé de venir pour te dire la vérité et t'emmener avec nous pour t'éloigner d'Edward. Notre accord tenait toujours alors nous avons accepté,_ compléta mon père.

Edward et moi étions déjà au courant que ses parents avaient contacté les miens puisque nous l'avions deviné grâce à Jane qui les avait surpris ensemble à son travail. Nous avions eu un doute dès que Renée et Charlie avaient demandé à me voir mais les photos que mon amie nous avait apportées, avaient confirmé nos soupçons. Mes beaux-parents ne les avaient pas appelés pour me permettre de connaître la vérité mais uniquement pour eux et parce qu'ils ne me trouvaient pas digne de leur fils ...

Mais une dernière question me vint en mémoire. J'ignorais quel type de réponse j'allais obtenir mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais préparée à me prendre une énième claque en pleine figure. Ce ne serait ni la première, ni la dernière en ce qui concernait cette conversation.

 _\- Carlisle, Esmée, est-ce que je peux poser une question ?_

Les parents Cullen me regardèrent et me firent signe de parler.

 _\- Pourquoi avoir été si gentils avec moi à l'époque du lycée alors que tout ce que vous vouliez, c'était de me voir loin de votre fils ?,_

 _\- Oh, crois-le ou non, Bella, mais nous t'avons toujours appréciée,_ me répondit Esmée. _Enfin, c'était jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes dans les bras de mon fils, faisant échouer notre plan pourtant si bien ficelé._

 _\- Ma femme a raison. Tu étais une jeune fille exemplaire et très bien élevée. Nos fils t'appréciaient beaucoup et nous aussi. Seulement voilà, les études d'Edward comptaient beaucoup plus que votre relation. Nous avons simplement profité de la situation pour ramener les choses à notre avantage,_ renchérit Carlisle sans aucune once de remord.

Maintenant, je comprenais mieux …

 _\- Vous ne regrettez donc pas de nous avoir fait souffrir ?_

 _\- Edward est aujourd'hui un grand avocat alors non, nous ne regrettons pas tous les efforts que nous avons faits pour qu'il réussisse._

Edward rit jaune et je crus même qu'il allait leur cracher dessus tellement le dégoût qu'il ressentait pour ses parents se lisait aisément dans ses yeux.

 _\- Vous oubliez une chose …_ intervint Edward.

 _\- Et laquelle, je te prie ?_ l'interrogea Esmée.

 _\- Avez-vous oublié que même si nous nous voyons en famille, que je ne vous adressais plus la parole pendant ces huit dernières années ?_

Hein ? Quoi ? Il ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il leur avait tourné le dos … Surprise par cet aveu, je fixai son profil, attendant qu'il aille plus loin dans ses confidences.

 _\- Mais vous étiez tellement plongés dans votre égoïsme que vous n'avez même pas bougé le petit doigt pour vous excuser. J'ai peut-être été avec d'autres femmes juste après Bella mais sachez que je ne l'ai jamais oubliée. Enfin, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous dis cela car depuis que je l'ai retrouvée, vous vous amusez, surtout toi maman, à la brutaliser alors que vous ne supporteriez pas que l'on vous fasse la même chose. Sachez que je n'ai pas décidé de vous reparler parce que j'en avais envie ou que vous me manquiez mais parce qu'Emmett et Jasper ont fait le nécessaire pour que nous soyons tous réunis à ce Noël._

Un coup d'œil vers ses parents m'indiqua qu'ils avaient perdus toute leur fierté et tant mieux ! Il était temps qu'ils la ravalent ces _connards_ !

 _\- Ah, enfin ils ravalent leur fierté ces connards !_ s'exclama Jane sans aucune gêne, oralisant mes pensées. _Putain, vous avez de super parents tous les deux,_ renchérit-elle en nous regardant. _Je vous plains de tout mon cœur !_

 _\- Je ne te le fais pas dire …_ marmonnai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

 _\- Des parents à qui j'ai plusieurs propositions à leur faire …_ chuchota mon petit-ami pour que personne ne puisse nous entendre.

Edward et Jane se regardèrent un instant puis, je vis un sourire carnassier se dessiner sur leurs lèvres. Il y a quelque chose que j'ignorais et ça ne m'amusait pas vraiment.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête tous les deux ?_ leur demandai-je en le regardant.

 _\- Tu verras, chérie, je vais les mettre au pied du mur,_ me répondit-il tout bas en embrassant mon front puis mes lèvres.

Si nous étions seuls, croyez-moi, il y a longtemps que j'aurais obtenu les détails du plan de ces deux-là mais malheureusement pour moi, ce n'était pas le cas. Je leur faisais confiance, surtout à Edward, et je savais que son esprit d'avocat n'était jamais loin. Cependant, je n'arrivais toujours pas à mettre la main sur ses intentions … Il fallait donc que je patiente …

 _\- Charlie et Renée, j'ai une proposition à vous faire,_ débuta-t-il en les regardant dans les yeux.

Jane jubila en se tortillant sur le canapé, augmentant mon impatience et me prouvant qu'ils avaient établi un plan tous les deux. Arg., pourquoi avais-je laissé Edward aller chercher mon amie, ce matin ? J'aurais peut-être dû y aller avec lui et ainsi, être mise au courant de ce qu'il préparait !

 _\- Nous t'écoutons,_ lui répondit Charlie.

 _\- Si vous désirez disparaître à nouveau, je vous propose de rembourser à Bella la somme gagnée grâce à la vente de la maison ainsi que des dommages et intérêts que j'ai moi-même fixés. Ainsi, vous serez libres de partir._

Je fronçai les sourcils en regardant mon homme. Sa proposition tenait debout mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il les incitait à partir … Voulait-il les empêcher de me revoir ?

 _\- Mais enfin, pourquoi devons-nous rembourser une telle somme à notre fille ? Elle est heureuse désormais et n'a pas besoin de notre argent,_ répliqua Renée en haussant les épaules.

 _\- Puisque vous refusez, je vais devoir vous attaquer en justice …_ conclut Edward, d'un ton très professionnel.

Charlie allait répliquer mais Edward l'en dissuada d'un geste de la main suivi d'un regard glacial. Tellement glacial qu'à moi aussi, il me faisait peur. J'étais cependant surprise que mon père, pourtant si fier de son statut de flic à l'époque, se laisse faire si facilement et ne tente pas de défendre sa cause. Néanmoins, avec ce qu'ils avaient fait et étant donné qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas face à mon petit-ami mais à un avocat renommé, ils ne pouvaient que se taire.

 _\- Vous pensez sans doute que je n'ai pas de preuve mais vous vous trompez …_ poursuivit Edward.

Jane sortit une paire de gants en plastique, les enfila et s'empara des deux tasses dans lesquelles mes parents avaient bu leurs boissons chaudes, fila dans la cuisine et revint avec un sourire hypocrite. J'avouais que je ne comprenais plus rien … Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ?

 _\- Tout d'abord, je vous remercie de nous avoir gentiment donné votre ADN. Il nous permettra de prouver que vous êtes en vie. Avec ça, et ceci,_ expliqua Edward en posant un enregistreur sur sa cuisse, bien en vue de nos « invités ».

Jane se leva une seconde fois, fouilla dans la petite bibliothèque juste derrière nous et revint avec une petite caméra

 _\- Et cette caméra,_ répliqua mon amie en donnant l'objet à mon petit-ami.

Qu'est-ce que … Non ! Ils avaient filmé et enregistré la conversation ? Avaient-ils mis en place ce plan avant de me rejoindre dans le salon ? Je devrais sans doute leur en vouloir pour ne m'avoir rien dit mais ce n'était pas l'un de mes traits de caractère et puis, j'étais fière d'eux car ils avaient voulu me montrer qu'ils tenaient à moi et cela me touchait énormément.

 _\- Toutes ces preuves nous permettront de vous attaquer en justice en prouvant que vous êtes vivants. Grâce au procès que je vous collerai au cul, vous vous retrouverez devant la barre à écouter le verdict des jurés vous déclarant coupables. Vous devrez payer des dédommagements physiques et moraux à votre fille et vous irez passer plusieurs années en prison. Alors, que préférez-vous ? La discrétion ou la médiatisation ?_

Mes parents se regardèrent, se chuchotèrent quelque chose à l'oreille et hochèrent la tête avant de se tourner vers mon homme pour lui faire part de leur décision :

 _\- Nous préférons la discrétion. Nous ne voulons pas aller en prison._

J'hoquetai de surprise, blessée par leurs propos. En choisissant la discrétion, ils prenaient la décision de m'abandonner à nouveau … Comment pouvaient-ils me faire cela ? Voulaient-ils réellement partir à nouveau pour échapper à la prison ?

 _\- Quels enfoirés !_ cracha Jane.

 _\- Nous avions raison,_ lui répondit Edward.

 _\- Ouais mais putain, plus égoïste qu'eux, tu meurs !_

Edward ne répliqua pas mais n'en restait pas moins d'accord avec elle. Un sourire arrogant se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas celui qui me faisait habituellement craquer, non, c'était plutôt celui qu'il utilisait lors de ses procès et il semblerait que mon avocat de petit-ami n'en avait pas fini avec eux …

 _\- Si vous croyez sérieusement que j'allais vous permettre de vous en tirer si facilement eh bien vous pouvez prier tous les dieux de la Terre, me supplier en pleurant et en vous mettant à genoux que jamais je ne cèderai ! Vous avez fait souffrir pendant des années votre fille qui est aussi ma femme et ça, je ne peux le tolérer,_ répliqua-t-il froidement. _Quant à vous,_ dit-il en s'adressant à ses parents, _ne vous imaginez pas que vous vous en sortirez comme ça. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser courir des criminels comme vous dans la nature._

Jane s'éclipsa une nouvelle fois et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée. Elle revint accompagnée par quatre policiers, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. En lisant la surprise sur le visage de nos parents, Edward se tourna vers mon amie et semblait lui aussi, étonné par la venue des forces de l'ordre.

 _\- Je ne savais pas que tu allais ramener la police aujourd'hui,_ dit-il à mon amie.

 _\- J'ai réussi à les convaincre de regarder notre conversation en direct. Je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié._

 _\- Bien joué,_ la félicita-t-il.

Les quatre policiers se séparèrent en deux et se dirigèrent vers Esmée, Carlisle, Renée et Charlie en tenant chacun une paire de menottes. Les deux couples ne bougèrent pas d'une semelle et ne dirent rien non plus, trop choqués d'avoir été piégés par leurs propres enfants. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'assistais à l'arrestation de nos parents … Ce qui était en train d'arriver était complètement dingue mais _putain_ , qu'est-ce que j'étais fière de mes deux piliers ! Edward et Jane avaient tout manigancé et ils faisaient une très bonne équipe.

Curieuse, je me levai du canapé et me postai devant la baie vitrée. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis plusieurs voitures de police garées devant notre immeuble. J'arrivais même à voir du monde graviter autour cherchant à satisfaire leur curiosité. Je ne serais pas surprise de devoir répondre aux questions du voisinage même s'ils n'étaient pas du genre à s'immiscer dans nos vies, mais pour ce genre de situation, je pouvais le comprendre. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que des flics débarquaient pour arrêter quatre personnes d'un coup dans un immeuble de haut standing…

D'autres policiers entrèrent chez nous pour nous poser des questions bien qu'ils possédaient la vidéo enregistrée grâce à Jane. Je sus rapidement qu'Edward gardait une copie des deux preuves pour les utiliser lors de son procès. C'est ainsi que je compris que l'arrestation des parents Cullen et des miens n'était que provisoire jusqu'à leur passage devant un tribunal, cela pour éviter qu'ils ne tentent de fuir tandis que moi, je serais la victime dont Edward défendra la cause.

Nous soupirâmes à l'unisson lorsque tout le monde partit enfin de notre maison et, même si les révélations m'avaient littéralement assommée, même si les flics avaient débarqué pour boucler cette affaire, je me sentais plutôt bien voire, sereine. La légèreté sur mes épaules se ressentait et maintenant que tout était réglé, j'avais envie de profiter de ma soirée ainsi que des jours suivants en compagnie de mon homme et de mon amie.

 _\- Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser,_ intervint Jane.

 _\- Non,_ s'exclama Edward.

 _\- Euh, c'est à moi que tu parles ou j'ai entendu une voix masculine m'interdisant de rentrer chez moi ?_ demanda-t-elle, surprise.

 _\- Non, tu n'as pas rêvé et non, tu ne rentreras pas chez toi. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça !_

 _\- Mais … !_

Il l'interrompit d'un geste de la main tandis que je suivais leur conversation, essayant de connaître les intentions de mon homme concernant Jane. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore en tête ?

 _\- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Il n'est pas question que je te laisse retourner dans cette cabine que tu appelles « appartement ». Ta technique du rendez-vous sur le banc pour nous voir était très bien trouvée mais maintenant que je sais que tu ne vis pas dignement, je ne peux pas te laisser vivre dans cet endroit._

 _\- Et je vais aller où ?_

 _\- Chez moi._

 _\- Ici ?_ l'interrogea-t-elle à la fois émue et choquée.

 _\- Je n'ai qu'un chez moi donc, oui._

Elle ne sut quoi répondre tellement l'émotion commençait à la gagner. Elle laissa tomber son sac sur le sol, ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train d'arriver.

 _\- Tu es l'amie de ma femme. Tu as été son soutien pendant de longues années. Tu comptes énormément pour elle et vice versa. J'ai donc décidé, après être venu te chercher, de t'accueillir dans mon immense appartement pour que tu puisses vivre dans de meilleures conditions. Tu as trois chambres au choix sauf celle au fond du couloir. Je sais que tu as un travail mais si tu as besoin que je t'intègre à mon entreprise, je le ferais car j'ai justement besoin d'une assistante et en plus, tu as beaucoup de talent._

J'étais presque aussi émue qu'elle. Edward accueillait mon amie chez lui comme il l'avait fait avec moi. Je ne m'étais pas du tout attendue à ce genre de proposition et j'en étais profondément touchée. Je n'avais encore jamais vu l'appartement de Jane car, comme il le disait, elle nous donnait toujours rendez-vous sur le banc devant le lac Michigan mais jamais devant chez elle. Je savais que le quartier d'Englewood n'était pas un lieu de vie idéal … J'avais d'ailleurs ressenti l'envie de demander à mon petit-ami de l'aider mais je ne l'avais jamais fait, de peur qu'il ne refuse. Il m'aidait déjà, je ne voulais pas l'embêter avec _ça_ …

 _\- Oh putain … Tu … Tu es sérieux ?_ balbutai Jane, sous le coup de l'émotion.

 _\- Edward est toujours sérieux lorsqu'il propose son aide et je suis d'accord avec lui pour tu viennes vivre avec nous. La preuve, je suis encore là, aujourd'hui._

 _\- Putain, Bella, garde-le celui-là, tu n'en trouveras pas d'autres, je te le garantis._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le laisserai plus filer._

Elle sourit puis se jeta dans les bras d'Edward pour le remercier. Elle semblait si fragile ainsi que je vins compléter le tableau en lui offrant un câlin collectif. Nous ne pouvions pas la laisser continuer à vivre dans son taudis car même si c'était mieux que la rue, ici, chez nous, elle pourrait avoir une vie comblée et bien remplie.

 _\- Et Edward, j'accepte ta proposition de travail._

 _\- Tu es prête à quitter ton poste de caissière ?_

 _\- J'ai été virée de toute façon …_

 _\- Tu aurais dû nous le dire,_ dis-je.

 _\- Je ne voulais pas vous embêter. Vous avez suffisamment de problèmes._

 _\- Nous avons des problèmes, oui, mais Jane, tu es notre amie et nous ne laissons jamais tomber nos amis,_ lui rappelai-je.

Elle sourit, toujours aussi émue. C'était la première fois que je la voyais si épanouie alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore posé ses bagages chez nous.

 _\- Tu as des affaires à récupérer chez toi ?_

 _\- Euh … franchement ? A part ma couverture qui gratte, quelques fringues pourries et mon matelas à deux balles, non j'n'ai rien d'autre._

 _\- J'ai des couvertures et un vrai lit dans chaque chambre. File donc choisir celle qui te plaira._

Elle remercia une centaine de fois mon chéri et monta timidement à l'étage en tenant son sac usé d'une main puis, elle s'arrêta en haut de l'escalier et nous dit :

 _\- Euh, par contre, je crois que je vais prendre la chambre la plus éloignée de la vôtre. Je ne voudrais pas être embêtée pendant que vous copulerez._

Je ris en rejetant ma tête en arrière, imitée par Edward.

 _\- J'ai fait insonoriser les murs, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire._

 _\- Ouais mais juste au cas où, je vais camper sur ma décision._

 _\- Fais comme chez toi._

Elle haussa les épaules et partit à la recherche de sa chambre.

 _\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça,_ dis-je à mon homme.

 _\- Je ne me force pas._

 _\- Je sais mais tu fais déjà tellement de choses pour moi … Je suis très contente que Jane vienne vivre chez nous parce qu'elle mérite d'avoir des meilleures conditions de vie. Et elle a raison, je te garde avec moi, je ne te laisserai plus filer._

Il me sourit amoureusement puis il s'empara de ma main et me guida jusqu'à notre chambre. Il referma la porte avec son pied et me plaça dos à lui. Je sentis ses mains masser ma nuque et mes épaules, m'arrachant quelques gémissements.

 _\- J'ai une surprise,_ dit-il en embrassant mon cou.

Ses baisers me ramenèrent à notre séjour à New York, lorsque nous avions fait l'amour contre le mur de la chambre d'hôtel. Mumm, c'était divin …

 _\- Une surprise ?_ demandai-je d'une petite voix.

Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau puis, je le vis me contourner pour prendre une enveloppe qui se trouvait dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Je ris en voyant Pearl entrer dans la chambre, comme si elle voulait participer à ladite surprise. Je vins caresser la petite zone entre ses oreilles, l'entraînant à fermer les yeux tandis que mon chéri refermait la porte.

 _\- Tiens, ouvre._

Je m'emparai de l'enveloppe, regardai mon chéri avec méfiance et l'ouvris délicatement. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, craignant d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle alors que je savais que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Ce ne serait pas une surprise sinon …

Je pris la lettre à l'intérieur, la dépliai et la lus. Plus ma lecture progressait, plus ma bouche dévoilait ma surprise face à la nouvelle que je venais d'apprendre. Je la relus plusieurs fois, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire ce qui était écrit. Les larmes aux yeux, je relevai la tête pour regarder mon amoureux et, voyant que j'étais incapable de parler, il le fit à ma place pour m'apporter des explications.

 _\- Je sais que tu es normalement inscrite à l'université de Chicago mais, je savais aussi que Dartmouth avait toujours été ton rêve. Alors, j'ai entrepris les démarches nécessaires et comme tu avais validé ta première année, tu pourras directement entrer en seconde année._

Je reniflai disgracieusement, regardai une dernière fois ma lettre d'acceptation puis ancrai mes pupilles dans celles d'Edward.

 _\- Tu as fait ça pour moi ?_

 _\- C'était ton rêve …_

 _\- Mais et ton travail ? Et nous ?_ m'inquiétai-je bien vite malgré moi

Il me sourit tendrement, s'approcha de moi, sécha mes larmes à l'aide de ses pouces et me rassura en quelques mots :

 _\- Qui a dit que je ne viendrai pas avec toi ?_

 _\- Personne …_ constatai-je.

 _\- J'ai fait le nécessaire pour installer mon entreprise à Hanover. Nous ne serons pas séparés._

 _\- Et Jane ?_

 _\- Jane viendra avec nous. Si elle est d'accord, bien entendu._

Un cri de joie s'échappa de ma gorge à l'instant même où je lui sautai dessus pour le serrer dans mes bras et le remercier de ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Il rit en resserrant notre étreinte tandis que ses lèvres se déposèrent en-dessous de mon oreille, déclenchant un énième frisson. J'allais pouvoir reprendre les études de me rêves et ça, c'était la meilleure surprise qu'il puisse me faire.

 _\- Nos retrouvailles ont envoyé une claque à ceux qui prétendent encore et toujours être nos parents parce que, malgré leurs efforts pour nous séparer, ils ont échoué. Et ce soir, ils se sont rudement cassés la gueule,_ constata Edward.

 _\- Ces huit dernières années ont eu des avantages finalement… Elles nous ont permis de nous retrouver avec plus de force. Aujourd'hui, nous savons ce que ça fait d'être séparés. Nous savons que nous ne pouvons pas vivre l'un sans l'autre et surtout, nos sentiments ont redoublés en puissance. Je t'aime à en crever Edward Cullen,_ lui déclarai-je

Il me sourit tendrement, me regarda avec ses yeux brillants et m'embrassa durement. Il me porta jusqu'à notre lit sans rompre notre baiser une seule fois. Je gémis et grognai de frustration lorsqu'il le fit, lui arrachant un sourire en coin.

 _\- Maintenant que tu es toute à moi, entièrement à moi, je vais te faire l'amour, je vais te bénir et fêter encore et toujours nos retrouvailles car moi aussi, je t'aime à en crever Isabella Swan._

Je me jetai sur ses lèvres, totalement conquise par ses révélations.

Désormais, je connaissais toute la vérité et maintenant que nos parents allaient payer pour ce qu'ils nous avaient fait subir, je pouvais avancer les yeux fermés et vivre pleinement ma vie avec Edward et Pearl, évidemment. Quant à Jane, mon autre pilier et amie, nous serions là pour l'épauler tant qu'elle aurait besoin de nous. C'était à mon tour de ne pas l'abandonner.

Edward était ma bonne étoile, pour toujours.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Des révélations, que des révélations. Toutes vos questions ont _normalement_ été répondues puisqu'il s'agit du chapitre final.

Évidemment, aucun pardon ne pouvait être accordé et Edward & Jane forment une bonne équipe, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Allez, que les **116 followers** montrent ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre en vous déchaînant sur vos claviers pour m'offrir vos plus belles reviews !

Faites péter les **600** **reviews !**

Si vous êtes autant généreux dans vos reviews et que vous laissez une trace de votre passage (ça fait toujours plaisir), l'épilogue sera en ligne demain soir, **PROMIS** ! _(sauf imprévu)_ Impressionnez-moi avec vos hypothèses. Je suis sûre que vous en avez pleins !

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	31. Epilogue

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Eh oui, toute bonne chose ont une fin ... ! Je remets l'épilogue entre vos mains pour clôturer cette histoire qui m'a tenue tant à coeur et que vous avez beaucoup aimé si je me fie à vos nombreuses reviews et autres encouragements. Je vous retrouve plus bas pour vous faire part de mon autre projet.

Merci aussi aux abonnés : _larosesurleau ; Lilie147 ; donatellobridou ; Nedwige Stew ; canada02 ; Pims10 ; liltitesi ; angel. ; Bloom Night_ **&** _gaellezjey_ pour vos reviews et votre fidélité **:3**

Bienvenue aux nouveaux followers : _asuna69_ **&** _Alice Potter du 55_ : J'espère que tu laisseras une trace de ton passage, ça me fera toujours plaisir **:3**

.

..

...

 **RÉPONSES** **AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :**

 _Pour ceux qui mettent des reviews en anonymes, pensez à mettre un pseudo pour que je puisse vous reconnaître et pour que vous puissiez lire votre réponse respective _**(:**

 **Claire :** Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que cet épilogue te plaira et que tu me suivras dans mes prochaines aventures. Bonne lecture !

 **Pouillie** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Haha, il faut bien une fin et puis, il était très long. Comme dit Jane, ils ont tous des parents horribles. J'espère que cet épilogue te plaira et que tu me suivras dans mes prochaines aventures. Bonne lecture !

 **phani** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Eh oui, c'est déjà la fin mais toute bonne chose ont une fin et franchement, je ne sais ce que je pourrais ajouter de plus. Ils sont heureux et se sont battus contre leurs parents, ensemble. Il est temps pour eux d'avancer et de penser à leur couple. Pour une autre histoire de ma part, je t'invite à lire ce que j'ai écris à la fin de la page. Tu en sauras plus. J'espère que cet épilogue te plaira et que tu me suivras dans mes prochaines aventures. Bonne lecture !

 **val** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Reste fan et relis-là alors, ça me plaît haha. Pour une autre histoire de ma part, je t'invite à lire ce que j'ai écris à la fin de la page. Tu en sauras plus. Merci à toi pour ta fidélité et tes avis toujours aussi constructifs. J'espère que cet épilogue te plaira et que tu me suivras dans mes prochaines aventures. Bonne lecture !

 **Laura** **:** Merci pour ta review ! T'inquiète pas, je comprends ta grossièreté étant donné que c'est pour dire du bien de mon histoire. Les parents n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent. Maintenant, notre petit couple peut avancer main dans la main sans se retourner. T'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas prête d'arrêter d'écrire. Pour une autre histoire de ma part, je t'invite à lire ce que j'ai écris à la fin de la page. Tu en sauras plus. J'espère que cet épilogue te plaira et que tu me suivras dans mes prochaines aventures. Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

 **6 mois plus tard …**

Assise en tailleur sur notre lit, les yeux rivés sur le bâtonnet blanc et bleu que je tenais dans ma main, je n'arrivais pas à réaliser ce que j'y lisais.

 _\- Je ne comprends pas …_ soufflai-je, nous avons pris toutes les précautions nécessaires …

 _\- Nous savions que la capote n'était pas fiable à cent pour cent._

Ce matin, nous étions sur le point de faire l'amour mais lorsque mon homme avait caressé ma poitrine, la douleur avait été si intense que cela nous avait coupés dans notre élan. Il m'avait alors suggéré de faire un test, histoire d'être certain. Il était parti lui-même à la pharmacie. A son retour, la révélation ne tarda pas à arriver et avait confirmé nos doutes. J'étais enceinte …

Je relevai la tête pour regarder Edward qui était assis sur le rebord du lit, fixant lui aussi, le test de grossesse. Quand je pense que c'était mes douleurs à la poitrine, ma fatigue et mon appétit comparable à celui d'un ogre qui m'avaient mis la puce à l'oreille et non le retard de mes règles …

 _\- Je suis désolée …_ m'excusai-je piteusement.

Il fronça les sourcils et me demanda :

 _\- Pourquoi es-tu désolée ?_

 _\- Parce que je suis enceinte et que … tu ne voulais probablement pas de ce bébé …_

 _\- Bella, nous n'avons jamais réellement parlé si l'un de nous voulait des enfants. Nous nous protégions parce que nous sentions que nous n'étions pas prêts mais je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles. Ce bébé, nous l'avons fait à deux. Tu n'es pas tombée enceinte toute seule, à ce que je sache,_ répondit-il d'un ton plutôt décidé.

 _\- C'est possible, tu sais,_ dis-je dans un demi-sourire.

 _\- Non, parce qu'il faut quand même la participation de l'homme même si sa présence n'est pas forcément nécessaire. Tu veux peut-être que je te fasse un dessin ?_ me demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Je ris en secouant la tête et lui répondis :

 _\- Je pense, vu le traitement que tu me fais subir, que je suis parfaitement capable de savoir comment se font les enfants._

 _\- Le traitement ? Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre hier soir,_ joua-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je rougis comme une framboise en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il embrassait ma joue. Mon regard retomba vers le bâtonnet et je soupirai lourdement.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_ l'interrogeai-je.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?_ demanda-t-il sérieusement

 _\- Edward, si je te pose la question, ce n'est pas pour que je sois la seule à prendre la décision._

 _\- Et c'est pourquoi je te l'ai posée aussi._

Nous nous fixâmes un instant puis nous éclatâmes de rire. J'ignorai si nos questions respectives en étaient responsables mais au fond de moi, j'avais comme l'impression que la nouvelle montait progressivement au cerveau et qu'elle nous remplissait d'une joie que nous ne connaissions pas encore jusque-là.

 _\- Notre bébé,_ dit-il soudainement en posant sa main sur mon ventre.

Je fixai sa main quelques secondes puis, mes hormones décidèrent de jouer avec mes nerfs en me faisant pleurer. J'essuyai mes larmes et entrelaçai nos doigts ensemble.

 _\- Notre bébé,_ répétai-je.

Il me sourit amoureusement, réduisit l'espace entre nous et frôla mes lèvres des miennes.

 _\- J'aimerais que ce soit une fille qui te ressemble,_ murmura-t-il

Je mordillai ma lèvre, rougis et répondis :

 _\- Non, un garçon comme ça, notre fille aura un grand frère qui pourra veiller sur elle._

 _\- Tu veux d'autres enfants ?_

 _\- Je ne veux pas une colonie mais deux ou trois …_

 _\- Quatre,_ me coupa-t-il en me volant un baiser.

 _\- Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui vais les porter._

 _\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous précipiter. Il faut d'abord que ce petit nous montre le bout de son nez._

Je ris, émue de l'entendre parler de notre bébé avec autant d'amour. Il était tellement beau avec ses yeux verts pétillants et ce sourire éblouissant … J'étais fière de pouvoir le rendre heureux comme il me rendait heureuse.

 _\- Mon corps va changer, tu n'auras pas peur ?_

Il leva les yeux au ciel et me répondit :

 _\- Tais-toi._

Je ris tandis qu'il m'embrassait avec délectation et rompit notre étreinte uniquement lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes allongés l'un sur l'autre. Mon cou devint son lieu de prédilection puis, il descendit jusqu'à mon ventre, dénoua son peignoir, me dénudant au passage. Edward était le seul de nous deux à être habillé. Enfin, il était simplement vêtu de son pantalon en coton puisqu'il s'était remis en pyjama en revenant à la maison.

 _\- Je peux ?_ me demanda-t-il en hésitant à toucher mon ventre.

Ce fut à mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel.

 _\- Tais-toi,_ dis-je, exaspérée.

Il m'offrit son adorable sourire en coin puis déposa un baiser sur mon ventre. Je sursautai au contact de ses lèvres qui m'envoyèrent une décharge électrique. Il frotta son nez contre mon nombril et massa mon bassin tandis que je m'appuyai sur mes coudes pour le regarder faire et fermer les yeux à chaque fois qu'il me caressait.

 _\- Bonjour toi,_ murmura-t-il, me faisant rire, _tu es encore trop petit mais papa et maman ont déjà hâte de te rencontrer._

Les émotions revinrent à la charge, laissant les larmes tracer leur chemin sur mes joues. Je ne cherchai pas à les essuyer, trop concentrée sur mon homme en train de d'observer mon ventre encore plat qui bientôt, prendra du volume.

 _\- Tu le sens ?_ m'interrogea-t-il, ses deux mains posées à plat sur ma peau.

 _\- Je ne sais pas si ce sont les petites bulles et les fourmillements que je ressens mais si c'est le cas alors, je suppose que oui._

Il me sourit et remonta vers moi pour emprisonner mes lèvres sous les siennes. Notre baiser entraîna nos lèvres à danser, se caresser et tournoyer ensemble. Je gémis de frustration à l'instant où il décida d'y mettre fin, lui arrachant un sourire arrogant. Arg., l'arrogance de mon petit-ami m'exaspérera toujours autant qu'il me fera de l'effet. Je l'aimais comme il était, avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Et ces dernières m'aidaient largement à faire la part des choses même si, parfois, je le disputais pour un détail que lui jugeait sans importance.

 _\- Nous allons être parents,_ reprit-il, un sourire dans la voix.

 _\- Je suis terrorisée …_ avouai-je en affichant une moue triste et caressant son torse du bout de mes doigts.

 _\- Je ne le montre pas mais je le suis aussi. Tu verras, nous serons parfaits. Cet enfant sera entouré d'amour._

Je pris son visage en coupe, lui volai un baiser et clamai :

 _\- Tu seras le père de mes enfants et bientôt, tu deviendras mon mari._

Touché, il m'embrassa, prit ma main gauche et déposa un doux baiser sur mon annulaire, là où la bague de fiançailles avait élu domicile depuis un mois maintenant. Je l'adorais. Elle était si belle, en or blanc avec une petite émeraude apposée au milieu. Je ne cessais de l'admirer.

 _\- J'étais tellement anxieux ce jour-là,_ souffla-t-il

 _\- Je le sais._

 _\- Tu le savais et tu n'as rien fait pour me rassurer ?_ m'interrogea-t-il, faussement vexé.

Je ris.

 _\- Inconsciemment, je savais que j'allais tôt ou tard prendre connaissance de ce qui te tracassait alors je t'ai laissé contrôler ton stress. Et puis, ta demande était parfaite, il ne faut plus t'en faire._

 _\- Tu parles, j'ai à peine eu le temps de poser mon genou à terre qu'une gigantesque vague m'a emporté. J'ai cru avoir perdu la bague lorsque je suis tombé._

J'éclatai de rire, me souvenant de ce moment gênant pour lui et inoubliable pour moi. Je lui volai un baiser et répondis :

 _\- Il ne fallait pas m'emmener sur les plages de San Francisco pour faire ta demande mais en ce qui concerne la vague, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Celle-ci était puissante alors que tu avais fait en sorte de ne pas t'approcher de l'eau pour éviter ce genre de désagrément._

 _\- J'étais couvert de sable et d'eau salée et c'est comme ça que tu me soutiens ?_

Je ris tandis qu'il plissa les yeux mais son sourire m'encouragea à continuer sur ma lancée :

 _\- Moi, ce que je retiens, c'est que mon futur mari m'a fait une demande originale et inoubliable. Il m'a fait rire et pleurer en même temps. Si je t'ai dit oui, ce n'était pas parce que la vague ne t'avait pas laissé la chance de demander ma main tel que tu l'avais prévu mais seulement parce que je t'aime et que je veux absolument devenir ta femme._

Son sourire s'agrandit tandis que ses yeux pétillèrent d'amour pour moi.

 _\- Ma femme,_ dit-il en caressant ma bague de son pouce.

 _\- Je t'aime,_ déclarai-je.

 _\- Je t'aime,_ répéta-t-il en souriant.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'en dire plus que ses lèvres recouvrirent les miennes et que ses mains encadrèrent mon visage, forçant nos langues à se retrouver dans un bal endiablé.

* * *

 **THE END ! THE END ! THE END ! THE END !**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de cet épilogue ?**

 **Offrez-moi vos plus belles et dernières reviews que vous laisserez sur cette histoire !**

Bien évidemment, **il n'y aura pas de suite** pour cette histoire. Edward  & Bella ont réglés leurs problèmes, les parents Cullen & parents Swan sont désormais en prison. Tout va bien pour eux et ils vont se marier et avoir un bébé, que demander de plus ?

Beaucoup d'entre vous voulaient que Jasper et Jane finissent ensemble et même si j'ai trouvé cette idée très bonne, je n'ai jamais su comment le placer alors je laisse ces deux-là célibataires et qui sait ? Peut-être vont-ils finir ensembles dans une suite que vous vous imaginerez.

Certains voulaient que j'écrive le jugement des parents Swan et des parents Cullen mais en toute honnêteté et ne préférant pas prendre le risque de bâcler le chapitre car, écrire ce genre de scène n'est pas facile, j'ai préféré ne pas le faire en vous faisant comprendre que ces quatre-là ne nieront plus à notre petit couple favoris.

Ca me fait bizarre de passer cette histoire en statut "complète" mais ça me réchauffe le coeur d'avoir pu la terminer et d'avoir pu vous offrir ce qui se passe dans ma tête qui parfois, me fait peur haha.

Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs abonnés et anonymes qui m'ont suivit jusqu'au bout même si certains sont restés dans l'ombre. Le nombre de Followers était là pour me le prouver.

Mes histoires et mon imagination plaisent aux lecteurs de ce site ça me touche beaucoup et me permet d'avoir encore plus d'inspiration pour d'autres œuvres qui se trimballent dans ma tête !

 **LÂCHEZ-VOUS ! TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


End file.
